


Hunter's Heart: Reunion

by Deans_Fetish, DeansArie



Series: Hunter's Heart Chronicles [2]
Category: Supernatural, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, F/M, Gore, Graphic Heterosexual sex (Male/Female), Graphic Homosexual sex (Male/Male), Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Lycans, M/M, Murder (Not MC), Schmoop, Shapeshifting, Swearing, Top Dean, Vampires, Violence, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 231,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Fetish/pseuds/Deans_Fetish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansArie/pseuds/DeansArie
Summary: Sometimes love gets a second chance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **DO NOT POST THIS FIC ON **ANY** SITES WITHOUT EXPRESSED WRITTEN PERMISSION FROM THE AUTHORS!**
> 
> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for some of the characters used within as well as their back stories. A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of _Underworld_ and/or its characters. 
> 
> Please check back as tags and characters will be changed as the story progresses. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> ** **Link to _Hunter’s Heart Chronicles’_ beginnings:** [ HERE](http://deans-fetish.livejournal.com/906958.html) **

Dean made a beeline for the door leading to the garage, his arms loaded down with the box of Nate’s things. Once he was out of the mansion he breathed a sigh of relief. Almost time. _Okay, Cas, don’t fail me now._ He even looked up at the roof of the garage like he was going to be able to see inside Heaven and know whether or not things were going to go right. Pulling his gaze away he shook his head at himself. Someone in the security office was going to be wondering what the hell his problem was. Balancing the box against the side of the car, he reached back with one arm and popped the lock on the back door. Once he had it, he popped the door open with that same hand, then grabbed the box again and kicked the door open with the toe of his boot. Putting the box into the backseat, he closed the door and walked around the car to the work bench where he’d left the witch bullet’s he’d been making. He pocketed the finished products and grabbed the silver wire, the iron press and the carving tool he’d been using, that came from the trunk of the Impala originally anyway. Walking around to the back of the car, one arm full of stuff, he used the other to unlock the trunk lid. He kept looking for Naythin. He knew that this, or some part of this, was when he was going to come in and bash him over the head with the damn bat. _Yeah, Cas, let’s skip that part, huh?_

Naythin stood just outside the garage leaning against the wall. He’d been sucking on the scent blocker for just over ten minutes before the wind changed direction. Holding his breath, he waited to see if Dean got whiff of him. Naythin had snuck into the basement to get a box of the stuff out of storage. He wasn’t sure if the stuff would still work since it had been sitting down there since Lucian had died. He’d pocketed three of the small wafers just incase one wasn’t strong enough. After a couple of minutes, Naythin was sure the blocker was working, he spun the aluminum bat in his hand as he watched Dean load up his arms and walk to the back of the car. He seemed a little more...on guard and kept looking around and Naythin was beginning to wonder if the scent blocker wasn’t working. Only one way to find out. Swallowing hard, Naythin crept forward on the balls of his feet, raising the bat over his shoulder, he took a quick step to the side and dropped to his knees; the bat clattering to the floor of the garage. A white hot pain lanced through Naythin head. He reached up with both hands squeezing the sides of his head as he screamed and dropped to the floor pulling his legs up to his chest as tight as he could. His body started to spasm as the pain wracked his body. Every part of him hurt to the point that it reminded Naythin of his first shift. Everything around him was forgotten except the pain.

Dean’s head snapped to the side, toward the direction of the sound of the bat hitting the cement floor. “Naythin,” he muttered, his eyes widening as he raced to his side. He knelt down beside Naythin and gripped his biceps, forcing him to see that he was there. “It’s okay, Naythin. It’s okay. I’m here. I gotcha, I gotcha. Just stop fightin’ it.” He released one bicep and reached up to push the hair out of Naythin’s eyes. His head lifted and he stared into the camera for a split second. Sonuvabitch! Nothing like an audience. Lowering his attention back to Naythin he gave him a little shake. “C’mon, Naythin.” 

_Naythin slowly opened his eyes, blinking them numerous times to clear his vision. Without lifting his head, he knew right where he was. It was the same place he’d first met his wolf. Swallowing hard, he slowly tilted his head to the side looking for the mangy mutt. “Come on...where are you, you furry bastard.” Naythin slowly pushed himself up on his hand and knees keeping as loose and calm as he could. He scanned the woods for any sign of his wolf and was surprised it hadn’t shown up sooner. He was after all possessing himself...an intruder in his own body. Naythin just hoped his scent didn’t change and his wolf attacked him because that was not how he wanted this to end. Slowly standing to his full height, a low deep, menacing growl had the hair on the back of his neck standing straight up. “Hey there, big guy.”_

_Naythin slowly turned around coming face to face with his wolf. Yep, he still looked the same. Big, tan and mangy. “Alright fucker. You know it’s me...in...me. Let’s just...kiss and make up because I gotta fix shit and can’t do it if you don’t play along.”_

_The wolf slowly approached Naythin. It’s head down low on its shoulders, lips pulled back in a silent snarl showing off every one of its four inch plus long fangs. He walked in a wide circle around Naythin, nostrils flared, jaws snapping if Naythin so much as twitched. Each circle became tighter and tighter as he continued to circle Naythin trying to figure out how he was there and making sure it wasn’t some sort of demon pretending to be his human half._

_Naythin didn’t move as his wolf circled him like a vulture waiting for a damn buffalo to die so he could pick out its eyes. He made the mistake of moving his hand once and was met with snapping jaws and a deep snarl. “Right. Not moving. Roger that.” He tracked the wolf’s progress by listening to it steps as it moved around behind him. When it stopped, so did Naythin’s heart. Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Naythin closed his eyes, took in a slow deep breath and relaxed himself as much as he could. If he’s gonna kill me I’m not gonna fight it. Just do it already. A soft bump at the back of his leg nearly gave Naythin a heart attack. Great, he’s gonna play with his meal. Looking back over his shoulder, Naythin saw the wolf sitting behind him with its head tilted to the side looking at him. Turning to face the animal, Naythin held out the back of his hand and stepped closer to him. A low rumbling growl greeted him as the wolf stood up and rubbed along him, his ears back, eyes closed and just leaned on him. Naythin raised his hand and started to rub the wolf’s ears and smiled. “How’s it goin’, ya mangy fucker?”_

Dean’s brow knitted and his forehead creased with confusion as Naythin’s body slowly started to relax and go limp in his arms. _Did that mean he was okay? Or...dead?_ Dean shook his head. “No! No, goddamn it, I will _not_ lose you a third time!” He shook the hell out of Naythin and stopped suddenly when he heard the low rumbling growl emanating from Naythin’s throat. “Naythin?” He murmured softly. He glanced up at the camera. Okay, they might see him, but they couldn’t hear him. Looking back down at Naythin, Dean combed his fingers back into Naythin’s hair. “Nay...baby, are you in there?” 

Naythin hurt...oh God, he hurt. Groaning, he tried to roll over onto his side and curl up in the smallest ball he could. “Fuck, me.” Damn angel said it would hurt but this...this was bullshit. His damn fingernails hurt. Cracking open one eye, he slammed it back closed as the sunlight nearly blinded him. Someone was touching him. He could feel someone’s fingers running through his hair. His forehead creased in confusion as he tried to figure out who it was. Who the hell? Pulling his foot up so his knee was barely bent, Naythin forced his eyes open. _This was gonna suck._ He blinked a few times as his vision cleared and he saw Dean leaning over him looking scared shitless. “Auntie Em...there’s no place like home.” 

Dean wasn’t exactly sure what that meant, was he alright or was that...old Naythin? He swallowed hard a couple of times, the corners of his lips seeming to have a better handle on the situation than his mind as they curved into a wide smile. He blinked a couple of times in an attempt to clear his vision. “You made it,” he murmured in astonishment, his voice barely a whisper of breath. 

Naythin hummed his response as he tried to move his arms and legs. Nope...not a good idea. “This sucks.” Tilting his head to the side, he looked over at the camera in the corner. “That thing’s off I take it?” Since no one had come running, he assumed it was...hoped...it was. “Cas’s definition of uncomfortable needs to be seriously revamped because holy shit I hurt.” 

Dean looked up at the camera and shook his head as he looked back down at Naythin. “It’s on. But so is the Miss America pageant. Which one do ya think they’re watchin’? The one with their Alpha an’ his...we gotta think up a word for that...or a bunch of nearly naked chicks?” Dean couldn’t help the soft chuckle at the comment about Cas. “Yeah, I made that mistake before. Never again. Now if he says that it’s anything less than a good time, I stay away from it.” 

Naythin raised his hand, thankful that it wasn’t shaking, to the side of Dean’s head where he’d hit him...before. His thumb gliding over the exact spot he knew the bat had come into contact. “Here’s to second chances.” 

Dean’s smile was instant and he nodded slowly as he leaned down and brushed his lips across Naythin’s. “I like this version better,” he whispered against Naythin’s lips. 

Hawk, Ty, Will, Victor, Vaughn and Darren were all crammed into the security office watching the Miss America Pageant. The only ones who were “working” were Will and Hawk. The rest were there strictly for the show. 

“No way Miss Missouri is gonna get it. She’s too short.” Darren murmured from the back of the office.

Ty glared back at Darren. “What’s wrong with bein’ short, asshole?”

“Nothin’...if yer short.” He tossed a handful of popcorn at Ty with a cocky grin on his face.

A loud and simultaneous groan echoed around the room as the first commercial started to roll across the screen. Hawk stood up and stretched as he looked over the monitors. His eyes narrowed as movement from the garage monitor caught his eye. “What the hell?” He leaned forward squinting as he saw Naythin on the ground and Dean hovering over him. “Shit! Naythin’s down in the garage!” He grabbed a radio off the rack and slapped Will on the back as he ran past him pulling the door open in one quick motion. Damn that Naythin. Running down the hall, yelling at people to make a hole, he hit the garage door hard jumping down the couple of steps and coming to a hard stop in the empty bay next to the Impala. His hand resting on the grip of his Glock at his hip. 

The second he heard them hit the garage door, Dean’s head snapped up, his eyes white and his fangs fully dropped. He snarled and growled low and menacingly as he crouched over Naythin, his eyes moving over each of the men, noting where each one stood and the way they were standing. 

Naythin was rolling onto his side when he heard the garage door slam open. He was stopped by Dean’s arm near his chest. What the…? The growl he heard had him looking up at Dean and his eyes grew wide when he saw Dean’s eyes had gone white and his fangs had dropped. Oh shit. Oh shit. Naythin slid out from under Dean and slowly stood up, groaning when his joints protested loudly. His own wolf perked up and come forward rubbing against Naythin’s skin. “Hawk. Hawk, back off. Just...back off!” Naythin moved so he was crouching in front of Dean blocking his line of sight. “Dean. Dean, come on. It’s Hawk and Will. You know them.” Naythin glanced over his shoulder squeezing his eyes closed for a second before opening them again. “They won’t hurt me, okay? Calm down. It’s okay.” Yeah, this was gonna go over so well. Guess what? The bonded male alpha of the Saint Ryan pack has bonded with _another male_. 

Dean turned his attention to Naythin and somehow the words _they won’t hurt me_ seemed to penetrate through the protective fog that had covered Dean’s brain. He blinked a couple of times, his eyes shifting back to green and his fangs receding as he pulled to his feet. Oh shit. Now what? 

When Will came flying into the garage, Hawk held his arm out stopping his forward motion. Hawk swallowed a few times as he stared at Dean’s white eyes and fangs. When he heard Naythin talking to him...telling Dean that he and Will wouldn’t hurt him Hawk nearly stormed over there to snatch his ass up and ask what the hell was going on? As Dean stood up, Hawk cleared his throat and carefully walked over. The closer he got to Naythin the more...uncomfortable...he became. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and his wolf started whining and back away the way it would around a bonded pair. Hawks eyes darted between Dean and Naythin trying to find out why his wolf was acting the way it was and why he got a serious case of the heebs the closer he got to Naythin. “Fucks goin’ on?” Hawk studied Naythin for a full minute. His eyes going over him from head to toe and back up again. He narrowed his eyes briefly only for them to snap open wide. “The HELL is on yer neck Emerson?” 

Dean’s lips had parted to explain...as much as anyone needed to know...only to snap it closed again as he turned his head to look, along with the rest of the damn security team, and see what the hell Hawk was talking about. _Please let it not be what I think it is. Please, Cas. Please, Please, Please._ He cleared his throat and swallowed hard a couple of times before speaking. 

“I uh, I just found Naythin...on the floor...when I was uh...loading my car…” He took a step toward the Impala and placed a hand on her high gloss exterior. “Yep, my car, my baby…Anyway,” he pulled his hand away from the car. “I thought he was hurt, I leaned down to check on him, you guys busted in,” he shrugged, “For all I knew it was whoever had attacked him.” Yes. Good cover. Great cover. He smiled...and looked guilty as hell. 

Hawk looked between Dean and Naythin as Dean explained. The _Oh shit_ look on Naythin’s face told him something else was going on and he had a pretty good idea what it was. “Who’d you bond with Naythin. I can’t get within a dozen feet of you without my wolf gettin’ all weird and it just...the fuck is going on?” Hawk turned to the other men that had gathered in the garage and started clearing them out. He looked at Ty and pointed to the camera in the corner. “Turn it off.” When the kid nodded and left, Hawk turned back around, crossing his arms over his wide chest. “I’m waiting? You put me in charge of security and if this is something that is going to...hinder my job I need to know.” 

This was not how this was supposed to go. Naythin swallowed hard as he glanced at Dean, his hand raising and covering the scar on his neck. The collar of his t-shirt didn’t even cover half of it. Cas had been in such a hurry to get him outta Heaven he didn’t have a chance to change into his work clothes….former work clothes. Whatever. “Uhh...I uhhh…” He stammered and looked over at Dean with a deer in the headlights look on his face. 

“Er uh, Arie,” Dean said her name a little too loudly. “Arie...Arie did it. She uh, we’ve always thought of Naythin as family so...we kinda...made him...family. It uh, Naythin doesn’t feel so left out...because I changed the team to...to your team...and it’s not sexual or anything, so I’m...I’m good...with it.” If he didn’t stop nodding his head they were gonna think he was one of those damn bobble head dolls. 

“Arie? Arie… _your_ Arie? ‘Bout yay high, tattoos, dark hair...THE MOTHER OF YOUR CHILD! Do you think I’m that stupid?!” Hawk roared as he started to pace the small space. Both hands going to the top of his bald head as he growled and shook his head. Hawk stopped suddenly and spun around to face Dean. “She doesn’t know does she?” 

Dean sighed heavily and shook his head as he lowered his gaze to the floor. He felt like he was back with his Dad and Sammy and they were getting their asses chewed. So like usual, he stepped in front of the bus for _”Sam”_. “It’s not Naythin’s fault. I just...I did it. He didn’t even know...anything...about it until it happened. This is all me.” 

Naythin stepped forward, his hand raised and coming to rest on Dean’s shoulder. He squeezed gently and shook his head when Dean looked over at him. “He knows, man.” Naythin dropped his arm and stepped in front of Dean and faced Hawk. “Look, Hawk. Uhh…” Naythin ran a hand over his face as he looked down at the floor briefly before looking back up at the man glaring down at him. “It’s not all Dean an’ I know you know that so let’s just cut the shit, okay? Uhhh...No. Arie doesn’t know...yet and I… _we_ ,” he glanced over his shoulder at Dean for a second before turning his attention back to Hawk, “would appreciate it if you didn’t say anything...to anyone about this...us until we’ve had a chance to talk to her. She’s gonna know the second we get anywhere near her but...shit…” 

Dean crossed an arm over his chest as he used the other to run over his face. Man, this is so screwed. Note to self: Kick the angel’s ass. “Yeah okay,” he agreed, “It...he knew...we…” he heaved a sigh, “I don’t want you to think anything bad about Naythin. I mean, I _am_ the alpha, what’s he gonna say? No? I mean...yeah...it was...both of us but…” He glanced over at Naythin, and tried not to look like the sap of a fool that he was, before looking back at Hawk. 

Hawk raised a hand and scrubbed it over the top of his head before letting it drop to his side. “Alright. I’m not sayin’ anythin’ to anyone about...this.” He waved a hand between Dean and Naythin. “This is one for the record books.” He shook his head as he looked at Dean and Naythin. “Do me a favor? Tell Arie ASAP, okay? Do us all a favor and get...whatever...this is...figured out before the rest of the pack finds out and she hears it from the grapevine because we all know how well she handles shit when _you_ hide stuff from her.” Hawk looked pointedly at Dean, one eyebrow shooting up. 

Dean was starting to get irritated. “Yeah, okay, we know. It’s...different...okay fine, it’s different...weird even. But I’m still me, I’m still the same person you went shooting with, the same one who has poured his heart into this pack. And yes, I will tell my wife! Trust me. She’s the _one_ person in all this that I am _not_ going to allow to get hurt, alright?” His eyes searched Hawks unflinchingly. 

Hawks nostrils flared as he nodded slowly. “Good...good. I’m uhh...I’m goin’ back ta work.” He turned to leave glancing over his shoulder at Naythin and Dean as he pulled open the garage door and walked back into the mansion closing the door quietly behind him. 

Naythin sagged back against the Impala, his head falling to his chest. “We are so screwed.” 

Dean turned his head and looked over at Naythin. “Way to go, Captain Obvious.” Huffing he turned around and started to kick the Impala’s tire only to stop himself in the nick of time, his eyes as wide as saucers. “I’m gonna go beat an angel against a rock,” he growled storming over to the nearest Escalade, God how he hated those damn things, and kicked the shit out of the tire, flattening it instantly. Okay, that felt a little better, but Cas’s ass was still grass. He closed his eyes and tried to get a handle on his temper. “Did the angel happen to mention _why_ he decided to send you home with that souvenir on yer neck?” 

Naythin shook his head slowly. “No. Never came up.” Naythin raised his head looking over at Dean. “I didn’t even think about. It’s m’fault. I should’ve asked him about it or at least changed m’damn shirt.” Naythin raised a hand and tugged at the center of his chest pulling the shirt away from his body and letting it go. Naythin huffed and chuckled as he pushed away from the Impala and walked toward the open overhead door and looked up at the clouds. 

Dean’s eyes slowly slid open as he looked over his shoulder at Naythin as he spoke. “This is funny to you?” Dean inquired with a lift of his brows as he turned to face Naythin. 

“No. No, it’s not. Just...nervous. I’m sorry.” His head dropped to his chest as he pushed a small pebble with the toe of his boot. 

“Yeah, well…” Dean looked at the Impala and belatedly remembered the box of Nate’s things in the back seat. Oh yeah, that was good. Not only mark him, but name yer kid after him. Oh yeah, Arie was gonna have his balls in a vise by dinner. And Nate’s name was going to be changed to some witchy thing that whenever he said it his balls caught fire. Yep, that was going to be his life. “I uh, I need to go home,” he murmured with a glance toward Naythin. He shook his head. “Don’t...not right now...don’t come to the farm. She...Arie’s havin’ a hard time right now.” And I’m about to go home and shatter her whole world. He lifted a hand and ran it down over his face. “Just um, try to lay low a little, huh? I’m not real sure on the whole markin’ thing but since Hawk knew what that was I imagine they all would. Let’s not put up a billboard just yet, huh?” 

Naythin nodded as he stared at the pebble near his boot. “Yeah, okay. I’ll uhh...I’ll stay here...in m’room.” Pushing away from the doorway, Naythin glanced over his shoulder at Dean as he started to walk to the front of the mansion. “I’ll see ya around.” This was not what was supposed to happen. Shit. 

Dean’s forehead creased as he looked at Naythin. “See me around? Seriously?” His brows lifted and he heaved a heavy sigh, the webbing of his hands, between thumb and index finger, going to his hips. “Come on, get in the car,” he instructed with a jerk of his head toward the Impala. 

Naythin stopped and looked back at Dean. “You just said fer me to _not_ go to the farm and now you want me to go to the farm.” This makes no sense. Naythin walked slowly back to the Impala stopping near the trunk. “Are you sure you want to do this with me there?” 

Dean’s eyes searched Naythin’s face before he slowly shook his head, his hands falling to his sides. “No. I dunno what I’m supposed to do. How I’m supposed to make this...us...her…” he heaved a heavy sigh. “We were given a second chance, and I don’t wanna fuck it up. So do I want you to come with me? Yes. Is it the best idea? No clue. I just know that I don’t want to hurt everyone in this. I figure, maybe, if I can at least keep one person from getting hurt then I’m doin’ at least alright.” He shrugged. 

Naythin looked over Dean’s shoulder at the camera and sighed. Still off. Good. Closing the small gap between them, Naythin raised his arms and wrapped them around Dean’s waist burying his face in his neck. Closing his eyes, he inhaled Dean’s scent. Naythin’s wolf pushed against him, rubbing long slow strokes against his skin. He recognized Dean as more than just his Alpha. It wasn’t a mate bond but it was a bond just the same. “Go to Arie. Talk to her. She comes first.” 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh as he nodded. “Yeah, okay.” He leaned in and buried his own face against Naythin’s neck, inhaling deeply. In the back of his mind he knew she would smell Naythin on him. But it wasn’t like they hadn’t palled around before, but...would this scent be different? Pulling his head back, he looked into Naythin’s eyes. “If you need me, you call me. I mean it, Naythin.” His brows rose pointedly. 

“I will.” Stepping back from Dean, Naythin shoved his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. “Lemme know what happens. Give me a head start in case she wants my head or something.” He was trying to be funny but he just couldn’t even smile at his own joke. 

Dean didn’t respond but he moved forward swiftly, wrapping an arm around Naythin and slanting his lips over his, pushing his tongue past his lips and teeth and sweeping it into Naythin’s mouth. His other hand rose, his fingers threading into the back of Naythin’s hair and tightening into a fist, holding Naythin’s head where he wanted him as his tongue ravaged his mouth. 

Naythin sucked in a surprised breath as Dean rushed him and kissed him hard. He raised his arms wrapping them around Dean and pulling him in as tight as he could. A whimpering moan slipped up Naythin’s throat as his tongue tangled and wrestled with Dean’s, his lips crushing against Dean’s just short of it hurting. 

Dean withdrew his tongue and nipped at Naythin’s bottom lip, the catch of it between his teeth almost painful. He released Naythin’s lip and used his hand in Naythin’s hair to tip his head back further so Dean could nip along his throat, a low growl rumbling deep in his chest. 

Naythin tilted his head to the side exposing his throat in full submission. In his mind’s eye, Naythin could see his wolf mimicking the move. “Dean…” Naythin’s voice barely above a whisper. 

“Don’t,” Dean responded, his warm breath fanning against Naythin’s neck, “Just...don’t.” He didn’t want to let go, he didn’t want whatever that would mean. If it meant anything at all. The words _Second Chance_ kept playing over and over in his mind and he just didn’t want to fuck it up. Not for him, not for Naythin and not for Arie. He just wished that second chances came with detailed directions. He dragged his tongue up Naythin’s throat and buried his face against the side of Naythin’s neck as he eased the grip he held on Naythin’s hair. 

Naythin squeezed his eyes shut and nodded slowly. He lowered his arms from Dean’s back and took a step back keeping his eyes diverted. “You uhh…” He had to clear his throat a couple time in order to continue. “Arie’s probably worried. You should go.” He didn’t think three words could hurt so much. Pushing his hands back in the front pockets of his jeans, Naythin stepped around Dean and walked out the overhead door to the front of the mansion. 

Dean watched Naythin walk away and couldn’t take it anymore. “Naythin!” When Naythin stopped but didn’t turn around Dean swore softly under his breath and stepped away from the car, jogging across the distance that separated them. He pulled Naythin into his arms and didn’t care who saw. “Arie always said I was an idiot when it came to wolf crap, even now...what you did...You wanted me to stop. I couldn’t...I wanted…” he shook his head. “This would be where you call me an idiot Hunter and I mope around for two or three days.” 

Wanted him to stop? Naythin pulled back shaking his head. “Stop? No...that’s not what I...wanted.” Lifting his hand, Naythin raked it through his hair exhaling in a loud rush out his nose. “When you...when you bit me at the pond I wasn’t a Lycan...didn’t have my wolf so...so the bond wasn’t as strong. It was there because I wanted it to be but it’s different on humans. Now that I’ve got my wolf back and I’m a Lycan again it’s stronger. A lot stronger. When I tilted my head...exposed my neck and throat...my wolf did the same thing. The exact same thing. I… _we_ were...giving ourselves to you. We’re yours.” 

Annnnd Dean felt like an asshole. He huffed softly and hung his head, his chin to his chest as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He’d blown it, big time. And gee, look a record, a full day hadn't even went by. Lifting his head he opened his eyes and slowly shook his head as he reached for Naythin and let his hand fall after the way Naythin had stepped back from him. “God I wish there was a rewind button.” His hands curled into fists at his sides so he wouldn’t be tempted. “I’m sorry. I didn’t...I guess that would explain the whole _MINE_ thing I got. Ar, she...she explains things to me. Um...I dunno, maybe for a little while you could...kinda cut me a little slack. You and your wolf?” He dropped his chin to his chest a moment as he recalled the things they’d said at the pond. “I thought that we were gonna...that I was gonna be inside you when I bit you...here.” He lifted his eyes to Naythin’s. 

“We are and I want you to be inside me when you do. I want to do this right. Yeah, you bit me but I was human. I want it done the right way now that I’ve got my wolf back.” Naythin stepped into Dean lifting his hand to the side of his face cupping his cheek. “I want us to do this the right way.” 

Dean couldn’t help it, he leaned into Naythin’s touch. “I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he murmured. “Especially...you came back and I blew it already.” 

“You didn’t blow it. It’s okay.” Naythin took his hand away from the Dean’s cheek and stepped back from him. “Go talk to Arie. I’ll be here. Lemme know what she says.” 

Dean nodded, but he stood rooted to the spot for a while before he managed to make his feet move, he turned and started back toward the Impala only to turn around while continuing to walk backwards. “Naythin,” he murmured, knowing he’d hear him anyway. “I love you.” He turned then and headed purposefully back to the car. 

Naythin ducked his head smiling at Dean’s declaration of love. Turning his head, Naythin watched Dean walk back to his car. “Love you too.” His smile grew as he took the front steps two at a time and opened the front door. 

The corner of Dean’s lips quirked upward and he felt a bit of relief at Naythin’s response. His wolf growling possessively however had him frowning. “Chill, dude We gotta break this shit to the little woman...who throws really big fireballs.” He pulled open the Impala’s car door and slid in behind the wheel. Inserting the key into the ignition he started her up and back out of the bay. Once she was outside, he turned her around floored it, roaring through the front gates, his tires squealing with the turn as they hit the asphalt. 

After Arie’s bath, she dressed in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and walked downstairs and sat on the couch. Turning the T.V. on she flipped through the channels for a while before looking up at the clock. Dean should have been home by now. A smile slowly spread as she repeated the word over again. _Home_. She really liked the sound of that. Getting to her feet, she walked into the kitchen to put the kettle on for tea, glancing at her cell phone on the desk. She’d give him a few more minutes and if he wasn’t home by then, Arie’d call him. He’d probably scold her for worrying but it was her job to worry about the two men in her life. 

Pulling into the driveway at the farm, Dean parked the car near the house rather than pulling it into the back since he had the box of goodies for Nate with him. Popping the door, he shouldered it open and slid out from behind the wheel. Standing to his feet he pushed the lock down and closed the car door. Stepping to the side, he opened the back door and pressed the lock then reached for the oversized box full of baby toys. Lifting it into his arms, he knocked the car door closed with the heel of his boot. He hurried up to the door and tested it to see if it was unlocked or if he was going to need his key, or to start banging on the door since the box was awkward and if he fumbled around too long it was going to fall out of his hands. Shit. It was locked. He managed to push the doorbell and then gave the door a jab with his knee in an attempt to _knock_. “Toy delivery!” he yelled through the door. 

Arie was walking through the living room with her tea when she heard Dean’s voice at the door along with the muffled thud. Setting the mug on the coffee table, she hurried to the door and unlocked it. Pulling it open, she smiled as Dean walked in with the large box in his hands. “Hey! Wow...Beth packed up a lot of stuff.” Closing the door behind him, Arie made sure to lock it and flip the deadbolt. 

Dean grinned and felt a wash of guilt wash over him along with the intense love he always felt when he looked at his wife. Setting the box down he reached for Arie and pulled her into his arms, tucking his face in against her neck. “I love you.” 

Arie wrapped her arms around Dean smiling as she kissed the side of his neck. “I love you, too.” Her hand started to rub up and down his back, her nostrils flared slightly as Naythin’s scent hit her. It was stronger and seemed to cover Dean instead of being faint like it usually was. Pulling back out of his arms. Arie turned to the box and started unpacking Nate’s toys. “How’s Naythin?” 

Dean’s heart wanted to pound and he had to force himself to be calm. “He’s good,” he answered as he crouched and started to go through Nate’s things with her. “The guys are watchin’ the Miss America Pageant.” He grinned and shook his head. 

Arie laughed as he set the small stuffed wolf on the couch. “I bet a lot of work is getting done.” She waited a long moment before sitting on the couch and tilting her head so she could see Dean’s face. “Dean, what is it?” 

Dean picked his head up and looked at Arie and tried to think what it was that she could be seeing. Naythin wasn’t a chick so lipstick’s not an issue. Uh… He blinked dumbly at her for a minute before he shook his head. “Why?” He couldn’t just walk in the door and drop a bomb on her. _Hi honey, I’m home. Oh by the way, remember the guy I loved like a brother? Well now I really love him, Cas set it all up. Blame the angel. YES! Blame the angel._

“You’re wound tight as a bow string. Your muscles are rock hard and you’re nervous as hell. Is something goin’ on at the pack house?” 

_Don’t hide things from her. She’s asking. Like it or not you gotta rip the band-aid off or else she’ll blame you for not telling her sooner. Okay. Okay. I will._ Dean drew in a deep and slightly shuddering breath as he looked up at Arie. “Yeah, I have something I want to tell you. But...for the first part of it, you need to really dip into all yer witchy beliefs or else yer gonna think I’m out of my mind. Okay?” 

He was pulling the witch card? Oh shit. Arie nodded slowly as she sat back on the couch pulling her legs up and tucking her feet under herself. Picking up the small stuffed wolf, she started to run her fingers through it’s fur. “Okay. What is it?” 

“Well, it’s a long story so uh, lemme grab a drink and I’ll join ya on the couch.” He pulled to his feet and prayed like a fiend that a certain angel would maybe slide him a miracle on the sly and make this not be the clusterfuck he was terrified it was going to be, as he walked into the kitchen and pulled the fridge open. Reaching inside he grabbed a beer and closed the door. Twisting off the cap he tossed it into the trash and headed back into the living room. “Oh and before she tells you, I kissed Beth on the cheek. I dunno why, I just got flustered and she was being so helpful it just seemed like the right thing to do.” He shrugged and took a seat on the couch beside her. 

Arie smiled as both eyebrows rose into her forehead. “It’s fine. At least she’s not running in the opposite direction when she sees you anymore.” Turning on the couch, Arie leaned against the back cushion as she waited for Dean to start. Something was going on with him and no matter how he tried to hide it or dismiss it, Arie could see it in his eyes. 

Dean couldn’t help the smirk that pulled at his lips. “I thought she was gonna faint. You should tease her about it later,” he winked playfully at Arie and chuckled softly. Lifting the beer to his lips he took a long pull before setting the bottle down, on a coaster - no need to get the witch mad already - and sat back. No more stalling. “You witches...uh, sorry...but you know what I mean...you believe in like...I dunno, time travel, right?”

“More of an astral projection kind of thing but...yeah...it could happen with the right timing and everything. Why?” 

Dean nodded and didn’t know what else to do or say so he just blurted it out. “Because it’s happened. Cas did it.” Yep, blaming the damn angel who forgot to erase the damn huge ass bite mark off Naythin’s neck. Definitely throwing him under the bus. 

“Yer not making any sense. What happened? What did Cas do?” Arie shifted her weight so one leg was hanging over the edge of the couch and her foot was touching the floor; grounding herself to the house...to her magick.

Dean lunged, reaching out like Arie was a five month old about to fall off the bed and quickly grabbed her leg. “Whoa, no, where ya goin’? It’s not even gotten crazy yet. No, no, here,” he gently pushed Arie’s leg back up onto the couch. 

“Dean...stop.” Arie glared at him as she repositioned her leg back underneath herself. “Tell me. What is going on? What did Cas do?” 

“Okay, this is gonna sound insane so just bare with me.” His brows rose as he smiled, hoping it would lighten Arie’s mood. It didn’t. His smile fell and he drew in a deep breath. “Okay. Naythin died. I killed him. Stepped on his head actually.” He lifted his hands and flexed his fingers. “My big wolfie paws. He uh, he went rogue and I had to kill him because he had taken you hostage. It...well it nearly destroyed me. I lost him once before that happened when he went rogue to start with and Lucian said that it was because it was the anniversary of when his family died and I had you and Nate and he didn’t have anyone and so he tried to kill me so I had to kick him out of the pack because Lucian told me to do it with dignity and then Naythin hooked up with Rowena, the crazy ass witch chick with the black dog...anyway, and when he came home to die, because after we kicked him out I guess he blew his money or something and he was hungry and he killed someone’s cow and they shot him with silver because we all know you're not supposed to eat livestock. So that’s when he came home to die, took you and I stepped on his head.” By the time he got all that out in one huge blast, he was panting. 

Arie was half off the couch when Dean said that Naythin was dead and that he killed him. If Dean was ever forced to do something like that it would destroy him, Arie knew it without even having to think about it. As he kept going on, she slowly sank back down on the couch, her jaw hanging open in disbelief. Several times, she started to interrupt but it kept getting weirder and weirder the more he said. “Dean...I…” Arie raised her hand and ran her fingers through her hair as she glanced up the stairs toward the hall. “What...what exactly are you trying to say? Naythin gets that day off every year...it’s a non issue...always has been and he’s never had a problem before.” 

“Yeah, but, Lucian said it was the combination of the anniversary and you and me and Nate, it just...broke something in his head. But...I just needed you to know the back story. What happened after Naythin died is what’s important. I was...crushed...broken. Arie, I can still feel his head bust under my hand,” he explained, lifting one of his hands as if to show her, his voice growing raspy with unshed tears that pooled in his eyes. 

Arie was across the couch and had her arms around Dean in one swift move. “Okay. It’s okay.” Her hand moved up and down his back as she buried her face in his neck laying a trail of soft kisses along his shoulder. When she felt him relax a little, Arie pulled back keeping her hands on Dean’s shoulders. “Dean. Lucian is dead...long dead. Yer starting to scare me.” 

Dean wrapped his arms around Arie and just like that, just like always, it calmed him. God he loved her so much. He squeezed his eyes closed as his heart broke a little at the thought of losing her. He drew in a deep breath and nodded as he swallowed hard. “I know, I’m sorry. I know this is crazy but it’s the truth, Ar. You always tell me to tell you everything, to not keep secrets from you...so that’s what I’m doing.” He searched her eyes a minute before he spoke again. “I know he’s dead, baby but I’m a Hunter, it’s not like he’s the first ghost that ever talked to me.” One corner of his lips quirked upward slightly. “I liked him, he was…” he nodded as he frowned thoughtfully, “He was alright…for a guy who married my girl.” He cleared his throat. 

Arie glanced up to the photo of Lucian on the mantel and glared at him. _You show yerself to Dean but not me, huh? Asshole._ “What does all...this have to do with Cas and...time travel.” The whole conversation was starting to sound like a really bad “B” rated late night horror movie.

Dean nodded, “I’m getting to that part. Like I said, you needed to know the back story. So...It was a few years later, Nate…” His lips curved into a grin. “Nate’s awesome. Just wait....but I never really recovered from that. From killing Naythin like that. I tried but…” he shook his head. “I just couldn’t do it. We came home after having lunch with Bobby and Cas...not that Cas actually ate of course...well Bobby tried to make him eat so that I would eat but...Anyway, we came home...and we’d picked up this huge ass wolf that Nate named Naytin because he couldn’t say Naythin yet. Naythin and Sam’s pictures were on his wall so he’d know where his name came from. And I told him about Naythin all the time, the Naythin that I knew….not what he became,” He had to turn his head away to hide the tears that ran down his cheeks. 

“Dean, c’mere. C’mere, baby.” Arie pulled Dean into a tight hug as she ran her hand up and down his back. “It’s okay. It’s okay, Dean.” Whatever was going on, there was one thing Arie couldn’t stand and that was to see Dean so broken. It tore her heart apart. “I know how close you are to Naythin...so it makes sense you’d react that way.” 

Dean pulled back and shifted so that he was holding onto her hands. He lifted his arm and wiped his eyes on the sleeve without releasing her hands. “I know that was jumbled but trying to remember it all...some of it I’ve tried so hard to forget.” He sniffled. “I came home that day an’ put Nate down for a nap with his giant wolf,” a small smile tugged at one corner of his lips. “And I laid down for a nap too...that was about all I did...sleep...or drink...or drink until I passed out.” His tongue darted out, licking across his lips as he sucked his top lip into his mouth briefly. Drawing in a deep breath through his mouth he released it the same way. “I dreamt that I met Naythin at his grave. He uh, he died out by that pond just past the little chapel. I made a grave for him there after we’d salt and burned his body.” He swallowed hard and had to fight back another round of tears. Okay, this was totally ruining his macho alpha persona. “We talked...a lot...and then...he kissed me.” 

“It was just a dream, baby.” Arie was beginning to think that everything he’d been telling her was a dream. She’d had a few dreams that seemed to be real even after Arie had woke up from them. “Am I supposed to get jealous because Naythin kissed you in a dream?” 

“I thought it was a dream...and Naythin thought that he was a ghost...and maybe somehow it was...but it didn’t stay that way… Um...in the dream...or the...wish that Naythin made before he died...I dunno what it was really...but we...uh...we…” He squeezed his eyes closed and grimaced. “We did more than kiss.” He peeked out of one eye at Arie, waiting for the first fireball. 

Arie pulled her head back a little as she looked at Dean. Maybe she didn’t need to hear about Dean’s dreams. They never really talked about them anyway sooooo why the sudden need to share _this_ one. “Uh huh. What makes you think it wasn’t a dream?” 

Dean had started humming Metallica in an attempt to calm himself down, so it took him a second to realize Arie had finished her question. “Hmm? Oh. Well, I wouldn’t have. But Cas showed up and Naythin wanted to go back and make things right, to not mess up so badly...and lose me...or you...or Nate…” Nice save. “And uh, Cas said he’d do it. The Naythin that’s here...now...isn’t the Naythin you might have talked to...yesterday. He’s the one from that dream. I know because...because…” he swallowed hard. “In the dream I bit him.” 

“You bit him...Naythin. How...exactly.” 

“You mean in the dream?” Dean lifted his brows, trying really hard to toss out the dream card as much a possible. Oh God, he was going to die. Here. Tonight. “I uh...we’ll we’d y’know...done… _things_...so I thought...that if this was goodbye...if it was a dream or Naythin’s final wish...or whatever Cas had allowed him that...y’know...I should...could...do it the way I did...with you.” 

“So...in this dream...you and Naythin...you and Naythin had sex and you bit him the way a bonded _mated_ pair would. Am I gettin’ that right?” Arie dropped her hands from Dean’s shoulders and let them rest on her lap. Her eyes locked onto Dean’s. Arie’s wolf was up and pacing and if this conversation didn’t come to an end...soon Arie was going to be and pacing as well. 

“No, no, no, no. We didn’t.” Dean shook his head. “He came, I didn’t. There was nothing inside anyone’s...no.” Oh yeah, that was an adult answer. 

“Oh well. If he was the only one who came then….that’s a pretty lousy wet dream, don’t ya think?” Annnnd it was time to pace. Arie stood up and started to pace the room...walking from the stairs to the far wall and back. “What’s the punch line here Dean?” 

Dean shook his head and lowered his eyes to his lap. “I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you.” 

Arie stopped at the back of the couch and looked down at Dean. “You’re not making any sense, Dean. Hurt me?” Walking around the couch, Arie sat down next to Dean taking his hands in hers. “Talk to me. Dean...look at me.” 

“He’s got my mark on his neck, Ar. Cas didn’t...it’s still there. It wasn’t and now...it is. Cas told Naythin that he could go back to now, and he and I would be the only two who knew about it, he could possess his body and we could rewrite the future. That thing that we forgot was to tell the angel to hide the mark.” Dean bashed the back of his head against the couch over and over. “It wouldn’t have stopped me from loving him, but you come first. I told him that. He agreed with me on that. You come first. I’ve always said that to anyone or anything. Once I came back, it was for you, till the day the frickin’ clown of an angel takes us both to Heaven.” He exhaled slowly. “Call Cas, ask him.” 

Arie sat and looked at Dean for a few minutes before she stood up and walked to her desk. Picking up her cell phone, Arie looked through her contacts for Hawk’s number and hit the call button. “Hawk? Hi, it’s Arie. Listen...have you seen Naythin today?” 

“Uhhh...I have. Is there a problem?” 

“Was he acting any different or have any...marks on him?” Arie crossed her arms over her chest as he stared down at the keyboard. 

Hawk squeezed his eyes shut as he dropped his head to his chest. Oh boy. “Yes. He does.” 

“What is it, Hawk?”

“He has a bite scar on the left side of his neck. It’s a bond mark, Arie.” 

Arie nodded her head knowing full well that Hawk couldn’t see it. “Hawk. I want you to find Naythin and bring him here. Understand?” 

Oh this was bad. “Yes, Arie. I’ll have him there within the hour.” 

Arie ended the call tossing her phone on the desk. Turning to face Dean, she glanced up at the ceiling. “CAS! Your presence is seriously needed right now!” 

Dean’s head snapped up the second Arie told Hawk to bring Naythin over. If the sonofabitch laid a hand on Naythin he’d rip him apart while everyone watched. He couldn’t seem to stifle the low growl that rumbled in his chest. 

“What’s the problem?” Castiel asked as he rounded the corner near the back door, “Did the Lycan not show up?” 

“Oh no, he’s here,” Dean confirmed, “With the damn bite mark on his neck.”

Cas looked from Dean to Arie and back. “Was that not supposed to stay?” 

“Cas. Dean has been tellin’ me that Naythin...the Naythin that’s here now isn’t the right one. That...that he’s from the future and that he’s…” Arie dropped her head for a second trying to pick the right words. “that he and Dean are bonded.” The last word came out more growl than anything else. 

“Not the right one?” Castiel echoed and looked over at Dean. 

“He’s the right one...just not the _same_ one,” Dean clarified. 

Castiel nodded and turned his attention back to Arie, after a moment he interrupted her, “If you really want to know I can just,” Castiel began and lifted his index and middle finger to Arie’s head, “here.” 

When the images stopped rolling through her head like one of those flip books, Arie’s knees gave out and she sank to the floor. One hand raised to the side of her head rubbing at her temple. “Oh my God.” Arie looked up at Cas and blinked several times. “He was serious. Everything…” 

Dean was up and off the couch in the blink of an eye, headed for Arie and likely would have caught her before her knees hit the floor had it not been for the fact that he wasn’t too sure how welcome his touch would be anymore. But he still hovered close, Castiel or not. 

Castiel looked at Dean. “I gave her everything, the way it would have happened today up to Naythin’s death and you and Naythin meeting...the bite...I took out a few of the images that reminded me too much of the Pizza man.”

“Great,” Dean grumbled with a roll of his eyes. He knew he never should have let Castiel purchase pay per view porn. 

“And then I ended it with...today...now...here. Was there anything else?” Castiel inquired with a lift of his brows, his blue eyes wide as he looked between the two. ‘  
‘  
“No...no, I think you’ve done enough.” Arie rubbed at her temple a little harder. She’d seen it...everything Dean had told her. Naythin...everything. Sweet Goddess above. Arie looked over at Dean, her eyes narrowing briefly. “How long? You and Naythin?”

Dean shook his head. “Not until he died. I swear it. Ask Cas,” he gestured to the angel. 

Arie shook her head, sucking in her bottom lip, she let it slowly slide between her teeth. “I don’t have to ask Cas. Why did it take until he died for you to... There had to be something before hand. Wow.” Arie pulled to her feet and started pacing again. “How blind could I be? It was right in front of me. All those times....you and Naythin...I just thought you two were just close. Little did I know how close.” Arie raised both her hands to just above her waist flexing her fingers and  
curling them into loose fists. 

Dean shook his head. “No, no, no, no. I didn’t know! It wasn’t like that, Ar, I swear. I didn’t think...we would laugh. Both of us. All of us. I just…”

“He’s telling the truth, he calls me blind but…” Castiel confirmed with a nod. 

“Let’s remember here who kissed who first. It wasn’t until then that it hit me. Okay, maybe I’m slow on the uptake like Cas said, but I never...Arie, I love you!” He walked over to her and got down on his knees in front of her, blocking her path. He didn’t care if it was a sign of submission, one that an alpha shouldn’t do, he bared his throat to her. “Yer the one that’s first in my heart, Ar. Now and forever.”

Arie stood staring down at Dean, her wolf was up and pacing not sure why Dean was doing what he was. A low deep growl rumbled from Arie’s chest echoing off the walls. She wasn’t sure _what_ she was supposed to feel at that moment. Was she supposed to be pissed? Jealous? Hurt? Raising a hand to her forehead, Arie rubbed her fingers across it before letting her arm drop to her side. Taking a step back, Arie sank down to her knees in front of Dean, her hand raised to the side of his face cupping his cheek and turning his head so he was looking at her. “Dean...baby. I love you. I always will, you know that. I just…” Sliding her hand from his cheek to the back of his neck, Arie leaned in wrapping her other arm around his neck pulling Dean to her. 

Dean’s hands rose and he wrapped his arms around Arie and held her as close as he could. His hands slid along her back, fisting handfuls of her shirt. “I’m sorry...we both are...it just...happened. We didn’t mean it to happen and...when _it_ happened...you know we didn’t know it was gonna go anywhere past the dream...or whatever it was. I never meant to hurt you. Neither did Naythin, I swear, Ar. You can ask Cas, he can’t lie.” 

“I don’t need to ask Cas.” Arie looked over at the angel trying to smile considering the circumstances. “Can you give us a few minutes, Cas? I need to talk to Dean alone.” 

Castiel nodded. “I’ll just go, help Hawk.” Before anyone could ask him what that meant the angel was gone. 

Arie sat back on her calves in front of Dean, her hands sliding down from his back coming to rest on his hips. “Is this an all or nothing sort of thing with you and Naythin?”

Dean shook his head. “Whatever yer comfortable with. We’ve both said that from...well, you know.” He swallowed hard. “It would be...hard to not be able to at least be his friend again...but if you want me to steer clear, I will. Just, please, don’t take this out on him. Punish me. I was the one who did it. Ar, I’ve lived through losing him completely twice. Please don’t make me have to do it again. You...you can be there, we’ll stay as far apart as you want us to...whatever you want...I don’t know what else to say…” 

“Do you love him?” 

Dean’s eyes instantly filled with tears, knowing that his answer was going to hurt her, one slipping from his eye to fall down his cheek as he nodded. “Yes,” he whispered squeezed his eyes closed as he hung his head, his chin to his chest. 

Arie nodded as she chewed on her lower lip. What the hell was she supposed to do? She’d _seen_ what would have happened...did happen. It was enough to make her head hurt. She’d seen how wrecked Dean had been after Naythin’s death...after he’d killed him. “You know what this is going to do to his status in the pack?”

Dean slowly lifted his head and looked her in the eye as his forehead creased slightly. He hadn’t even thought about the pack. The pack was the last damn thing on his mind right now. There were three...okay 4...no 5, well he wasn’t a people, but still, FIVE people on this planet that he cared about and loved and right now two of them were hurting it was all because of him. He slowly shook his head. “No,” the word was hoarse and raspy like he had sandpaper lining his throat. 

Arie took her hands from Dean’s hips and took hold of his hands interlacing her fingers with his. “They will eat him alive. He literally won’t be safe at the pack house no matter what I say...threaten or...curse. Someone will try and get to him. I’m not saying this to be a bitch or to keep you two apart because you know as well as I do that you can’t control who you love. It’s not that anyone has anything against people of the same sex being together. Ranger and Toby were together but they didn’t have high rank or status in the pack. They’d try to hurt Naythin to hurt you. You’re bonded...not the same way you and I are but it’s there.” 

Dean gasped and flinched back like Arie had slapped him, he stared at her with wide eyes, his jaw slack. His mind spun on all gears trying to figure out a way to keep Naythin safe. Why wouldn’t he be safe? “But...but Hawk couldn’t even come near Naythin...how? What...what do I do? I can’t...I can’t live through this again, Ar. I can’t. I know I made this mess but please….” He shook his head slowly. “Tell me what to do. Tell me how to keep him safe. Oh God...you...Nate…???” His eyes darted fearfully, as if seeing the boogeyman in every corner, and no not Naythin’s nickname. 

“Dean...Dean look at me.” Arie squeezed his hands hard enough to hurt to get his attention. “They won’t come after me an’ Nate because they know better. There are rules...written and unwritten for the Alpha family. There isn’t anything written or unwritten for this. It’s never happened...just like you and your wolf and...abilities. We made it up as we went and figured it out by trial and error...hell, we still are.” Arie looked around the living room and into the kitchen before looking back at Dean. “Naythin’ll have to move in the farmhouse.” 

Dean’s eyes went wide and he stared at Arie like she’d just grown another head. His mouth moved but no words came out. He finally snapped his mouth shut and cleared his throat as he finally, slowly gave a curt nod. He wasn’t going to interrupt, these were her rules, he’d just keep his mouth shut and listen. Naythin wasn’t going to die...at least not by any fireballs, so that was a relief, after that, he’d do whatever Arie said. 

“We’ll have to see how it works with him being on the security team. I don’t know...You know I’d never do anything to hurt you intentionally, right? If...I saw what it...Naythin’s death did to you. I can’t be responsible for doing that to you. I love you, baby. We’ll figure this out.” 

Dean nodded to Arie’s question and he sighed softly, his body going a little more relaxed especially when Arie still said she loved him. “Okay,” he murmured hoarsely. He reached for her, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her to him as he dipped his head and buried his face against the side of her neck. “I love you, Ar.” 

Arie wrapped her arms around Dean, hugging him to her. “We’ll figure it out. Okay? It’s gonna be okay.” The sound of a car horn had Arie looking toward the front of the house. Dipping her chin, Arie pressed her lips to the side of Dean’s neck for a moment before pulling away. “They’re here. I gotta let Naythin past the wards. I’ll be right back.” Slowly taking her arms from around Dean, Arie stood up and walked to the front door. After it was unlocked, she pulled it open and stepped outside onto the front porch. The black Escalade was parked at the end of the driveway and Naythin was standing just at the end of the driveway. Stepping off the porch, Arie closed her eyes and turned her hands so they were palms up. She got a mental picture of Naythin, remembering his scent and the way he walked. With the new wards, Arie didn’t have to say anything to add or keep people or _things_ out. She just had to picture them inside the ward or inside the house and they were added. After a minute, she raised her hand and waved Naythin in. “It’s okay, Naythin.” She couldn’t help but notice his hesitation as he crossed the property line. A small chill ran up Arie’s spine as he walked up the driveway. It was the same feeling she got when Dean crossed the wards. Great. Even the damn wards recognize the bond. Walking back onto the porch, she held the door open for him as he walked inside. 

Castiel stood just behind the Escalade, watching through slightly narrowed eyes. Never completely taking his attention from Hawk. The darkness he’d stepped into at the pack house seemed to follow Naythin until they were off grounds, the fact intrigued the angel enough that he wanted to learn more and he had decided that he would probably keep an eye on the Lycan, at least for a little while. Once Arie waved Naythin up the drive, Castiel appeared at his side, walking next to him and just slightly behind him. 

When Arie got up off the floor and headed for the front door, Dean slowly pulled to his feet, wiping his eyes on his sleeves as he walked, making his way into the kitchen to splash some cold water on his face and try to not look like he’d been socked in both eyes when Naythin and Castiel came back inside. 

Naythin kept his eyes diverted as he walked past Arie and into the house. As soon as he was inside, he started looking for Dean. Naythin walked into the living room and stood near the couch so he could look into the kitchen where Dean was. When Dean turned around and Naythin saw the look on his face, his red rimmed, slightly puffy eyes his heart stopped beating. _Oh shit. This can’t be good._ Naythin dropped his eyes to the back of the couch as he tried to figure out what he was going to do now. 

Dean’s heart did a somersault when he turned around and saw Naythin standing by the couch. Oh yeah, that’s good. The woman is bending over backward for you and what do you do? You get friggin’ heart quivers when you see the damn guy she’s bending over backward for you about. Good job, dumbass. He forced himself to look away and crossed the distance between himself and Castiel as the angel stepped into the house. Huh. He actually used the door. That’s a first. “How uh, how’d it go?” he inquired in a whisper to Castiel. 

Castiel shook his head and looked back toward Arie when she walked in. “What was that...uh foreboding darkness hanging over the pack house?” He looked back at Dean. “It was like they had all gone...Glenn Close.” 

Dean rolled his eyes and lifted a hand to rub at them as he grit his teeth. Lowering his hand, his eyes met Arie’s. “It’s already started.” 

Arie closed and locked the door and walked over to where Naythin stood near the couch. “Have a seat, Naythin. We need to talk.” 

Naythin nodded keeping his eyes to the floor as he walked around the couch avoiding looking anywhere but at his boots until he was seated on the far end. _This can not be good. She’s kicking me out of the pack._

Dean wasn’t totally sure where he should be, so he leaned his shoulder against the archway leading out of the kitchen, and heading into the living room, and crossed his arms over his chest, his head tipped to one side, leaning somewhat against the archway. 

Arie took a deep breath as she walked to the fireplace and leaned back against the mantel. She could see both Dean and Naythin without having to turn her head. “Dean and I have talked. He told me what happened...Cas helped too. I think the best option there is would be for you to move into the house here. You’re not going to be safe at the pack house and from what Cas saw while he was there, it’s already started. Dean told me how he feels about you.” Arie raised her eyes looking across the room at Dean for a moment before looking back at Naythin. “I have to ask and don’t turn around and look at him before you answer. Look at me. Do you love him?” 

Okay, this was definitely not what he expected. She was willing to let him move into the farmhouse? Their home? The not being safe at the pack house wasn’t surprising because everyone was giving him dirty looks and when they walked by him they’d growl at him so he got that part. Naythin cringed a little as Arie told him that she knew how Dean felt about him. Bet that went over well. Nothing like having to tell your wife that you loved someone else...let alone a guy. Arie’s question had his eyes snapping up and locking on hers. He knew it was a no-no but he couldn’t help it. Holy shit, if she hadn’t killed him by now, she was probably going to after he answered this one. Don’t look back at Dean. Right, got it. Easier said than done. Naythin cleared his throat, rubbing the palms of his hands along the tops of his thighs, he nodded slowly. “Yes. Yes, I do but that doesn’t mean I’d do anything to come between you and him. You’ve always been first with Dean. I’d be a fool to try and come between you two.” 

Dean’s eyes swung from Naythin over to Arie. It wasn’t an actual _see I told you so_ , more of a _see, I meant it_. 

Arie glanced up at Dean and nodded at him. “Okay. Okay. We’ll have everything from your room brought over here. I’m gonna say this now to both of you. I’d be lying if I said i was 100% on board with this. I’m not but...like I told Dean...I’m the last person to tell anyone who they can or can’t love. Lemme make a couple calls and get your stuff over here.” Arie walked over to her desk to get her phone. 

Letting his arms from his chest, Dean walked over and took a seat in his recliner. One person. Safe. Don’t piss off the resident witch when she’s sticking her neck out for you. He looked over at Castiel and quirked a brow. “Did you wanna sit?”

Castiel looked at Dean like he’d asked him the secrets to the universe before slowly shaking his head. “I’ll just wait right here until Arie tells me I can leave.” 

Dean’s brows shot up, nearly disappearing into his hairline. Okay. That was a new one. Guess he got a boyfriend and Arie got an angel. Huh.  
Three phone calls and one raised voice later and Arie had everything in motion. Naythin’s room would be packed and moved to the farmhouse in the next couple of days. Putting her phone on her desk, Arie turned back to the living room. “Okay...that went well. Everything’ll be here in a couple days. The front bedroom is the next biggest so if it works for you, Naythin, you can have that one.” Arie looked over at the angel and started walking toward him. “I need to talk to you.” She glanced at Naythin before looking back at Cas. 

Castiel nodded and started to step toward Arie only to pause. He was never very good at the whole personal space thing. When he noted that she glanced toward Naythin, he did also before turning his attention back to Arie. “Whatever you need.” 

Naythin stayed right where he was. His heart was racing and he couldn’t believe what Arie was doing for him...and for Dean. She could have easily kicked him out of the pack...banished him...forbidden him from seeing Dean ever again. He was pretty sure he’d be ostracized from the pack because of his and Dean’s...relationship? He wasn’t sure how that would affect the future...his future. If he left would he still end up dead? Hurting the pack and Dean? Cas really hadn’t explained any of this shit to them. Shit. When Arie said all his stuff would be moved to the farmhouse and what room he’d been given, he nodded his thanks not fully trusting his voice. Would that work for him? Hell, he’d sleep in the barn loft if she wanted him to. As Arie walked over to talk to Cas, Naythin glanced over at Dean giving him a small lopsided smile. 

Dean watched Castiel with Arie, and it wasn’t simply due to curiosity. His wolf was going bonkers. To say he was pacing would have been an understatement. The guy sounded like he’d eaten one too many spicy burritos and very old cold pizza. He was growling and throwing a fit. Okay, easy boy. _It’s Cas. And yer gettin’ awfully protective for a guy who keeps nearly wagging his tail when I look over at Naythin. Cool yer shit, mutt._ Glancing over at Naythin, he couldn’t totally bring himself to smile, not fully anyway. It was more of a tentative lifting of one corner of his lips before his eyes darted back to Cas and Arie. He wasn’t even sure if he was allowed to talk to Naythin, at least for the time being. His hands clutched and unclutched the arms of the recliner as he waited, and yes, tried like hell to eavesdrop. 

Arie glanced back at Naythin bringing a hand up, she rubbed at her eyes before looking back to Cas. “You need to be really crystal clear with me right now. What’s the chance he’s going to...I don’t know...regress or...flip on us and the _other_ Naythin is going to pop back up?” 

Castiel shook his head. “Only he can determine that. If he stays on this course, that won’t...shouldn’t happen. Lucian had a very interesting point where this is concerned. I wish I would have had the time while I was in Purgatory to find Naythin to seek him out. I believe I would have enjoyed...how does Dean put it…? Oh. _Picking his brain_. But Naythin is very adamant that he does not wish to go that way...and since he and Dean know the way to Naythin’s...well, demise...and now, you as well...between the three of you, you should be able to help him steer clear of it.” 

Dean quirked a single brow and he looked over at Naythin, as if to ask _are you hearing this shit?_ , and then back at Castiel. “Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Dean cut in as he pulled to his feet and headed over to where Cas and Arie were standing. “You mean that one day he could just snap and go postal on us?”

Castiel’s eyes tightened. “What is… _postal_?” He looked between Dean and Arie with confusion evident on his face and in the depths of his eyes. 

“It means, that one night Naythin’s brain could crack and he could shoot the rest of us in our sleep,” Dean growled. 

Arie leaned in close to Cas, her eyes flashing blue. “You mean to tell me I just invited a ticking time bomb to live in our home? The same home my… _our_ son sleeps in?” 

Naythin leaned forward on the couch resting his forearms on his knees as he stared at the floor. “Maybe I should just leave the pack.” 

Dean automatically turned and growled at Naythin out of pure habit. The _not now your mother and I are talking_ kind of growl. Turning back to Castiel and Arie, he reached for her and ran a hand up and down her arm soothingly. 

Castiel shook his head, his eyes tightening as he turned his head and looked over at Naythin for a long minute before looking back at Dean and Arie. “I can say with some certainty that Naythin will not go...postal. As I said, he is adamant that he does not want to go the same way he had. Which was why I allowed...this...to begin with. As Dean well knows, all roads lead to the same destination...normally. I think…” He heaved a sigh and quirked a single brow in an eerie mimic of the way Dean would do, as he glanced Naythin’s way briefly. “I _believe_ that Lucian had the right idea, but that there was more to it than he counted on.” The angel smiled almost shyly, “I have taken to offering the newly dead one thing that they want before they are forever residents of Heaven. Some ask for a day of living in luxury, others ask for one more day with their families, others, for something as simple as a pony. Naythin didn’t even have to think about it the way others do, he immediately said that he wanted to make things right with Dean. I truly believe that it is due to that, that Naythin will _not_ go postal. Ever.” 

Dean lifted a hand and ran it down his face as he eyed Cas for a long moment before nodding. “Okay.” He looked at Arie and nodded. “If Cas believes it then…” He glanced Naythin’s way with a slight apologetic look. Nothing like talking about the guy with him sitting right there. 

Arie kept her eyes glued to Cas as he spoke. He was an angel and they couldn’t lie but...this was her family. Yes, Naythin was family but after what she’d seen him do...no one could really blame her for being a little skeptical of the whole thing. “Alright but...look, I know you’re in charge up there but...for now until we’re...fine, until _I’m_ convinced he’s...okay can you keep an eye on him or assign someone to? Someone you trust.” Arie didn’t look at Dean because she knew how bitchy she sounded but if she was going to...allow whatever was going on between Dean and Naythin they were going to have to cut her some slack for a while. 

Naythin couldn’t blame them for the way they were thinking. He’d done some serious shit to the pack and the trust they had needed to be earned all over again especially with Arie. Pulling to his feet, Naythin cleared his throat to get their attention. “I’m uhh...I’m gonna go outside.” He dropped his eyes to the floor as he stayed as close to the wall as he could before opening the front door and going out on the front porch. Closing the door behind him, he sat on the top step and sighed. Yeah, this was so going like he’d hoped. He hadn’t expected Arie to welcome him with open arms or anything but the look in her eye _Ticking time bomb_ yeah, that hurt. 

Castiel smiled, the most honest, wholesome, apple pie smiled you’ve ever seen, hell it made Richie Cunningham’s smile look sinister in comparison, and nodded. “Of course I will,” he assured Arie. “I was actually planning to...watch over Naythin anyway. There are many over at the...uh pack house that want him dead...and there are even more that…” His eyes went to Dean. “You need to be careful.” His azure gaze returned to Arie and he nodded again. “I will have one of my patrols sweep by every few hours. And I will assign my second in command, Hannah to Nate.” 

Dean quirked a brow. “ _I_ need to be careful? What the hell?” This time his eyes moved to Arie. He knew that she’d said that the others might kill Naythin to get to him, to hurt him, but what did they have against _him_? 

Arie looked at the front door for a few moments before walking over to the back of the couch and sitting down. She hated herself for bringing all this shit up. “Dean...honey...you know yer not exactly...a normal Lycan. There hasn’t been anyone like you...ever and...that scares people. Yer a hunter…. _were_ a hunter so there’s that too. You’re only the second Alpha this pack has ever had. Changes have been made. Huge changes and not everyone likes them...or you.”

Dean looked from Arie to Castiel and back. “Look, I know what I did…” He glanced toward the door Naythin had just exited and then looked back, “I know it didn’t just effect you...hurt...you. But the other stuff? Yeah I knew they were leery of the Hunter thing but really…? They’re really that scared… _now_? How long have I been here? It’s not like I just walked up. And have they seen my pet angel?” He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder toward Castiel...who stood looking rather confused. 

“There are people that don’t want you to be the pack Alpha. Period. They’ll look for any weakness to get rid of you. You’re bonded to Naythin. I can feel it.” She’d tried sugar coating it but it wasn’t working. “If I can feel it so can everyone else. That is why he’s not safe at the pack house.” Arie dropped her head to her chest for a moment before looking back up at Dean. “He’ll never be able to go to the pack house alone...ever. They’ll kill him to hurt you...to...break the bond. It’s not as strong as what we have but it’s there and it _will_ hurt you to the point that you won’t be able to be the Alpha. I’ve already walked away from too much to try and step back up if that happened. The pack hasn’t had an Omega before...we do now. He’s the lowest ranking wolf of the pack.” 

Dean’s forehead went from creased to becoming a road map as he listened to Arie. “That doesn’t even make any sense,” he rounded on Cas. “You! If you die and Hannah die, who’s in charge?”

Castiel opened his mouth and closed it, his eyes lifting to Arie before returning to Dean. “The next highest ranking officer would likely step up.”

He turned back to Arie. “See?” He mused pointedly with a lift of his brows. “Shouldn’t it be more, You an’ me, then Nate, then Naythin?” 

“Yes, Nate is next in line to be Alpha, if he wants it, but they don’t see it that way. Plus, we have no idea if he’ll have any of your abilities. If he does...I doubt they’d allow him to be the Alpha especially if something happened to you or me. If we’re still in charge they have no choice but to accept him...they’d like it about as much as they like having you as the Alpha. The packs never been one to keep rank past the Alpha but now...Naythin would be considered the lowest member of the pack...the Omega.”

Dean raised a hand to his face, slowly sliding it down over his features. “God, this is _so_ screwed up,” he groaned. “And this is all because I bit him.” He shook his head disgustedly. “Oh yeah, I screwed everything up _real_ good.” He rounded on Castiel again. “And you! Why the hell didn’t you take that damn mark off? If he didn’t have it, none of this would be happening. It happened in a dream...or a wish...or whatever the hell that was.”

“Naythin wanted it,” Castiel answered softly, his eyes meeting Dean’s. “And so did you.” He shook his head. “Even I can’t take that away. Not alone. When we made it top priority in Heaven that John and Mary Winchester be together, it took _all_ of Heaven to make it happen. Love _is_ Heaven, we can’t destroy ourselves.” 

“Great. That’s awesome. That’s just friggin’ fantastic,” Dean slowly turned around toward Arie and wanted more than anything to kick a giant Alpha sized hole in the couch, but he stopped himself. “Half the damn time I don’t even know what the hell I’m doing. I don’t know this shit. The way to kill every last one of us? Oh hell yeah, I know that. But knowing what things mean...what I did or didn’t do right where the pack is concerned…” he shook his head, “Not a frickin’ clue. I’m just makin’ this shit up as I go. Hell, Naythin…” He squeezed his eyes closed. “I can’t believe I’m gonna tell you this,” he mumbled half to himself before prying his eyes open. “He bared his throat to me....” he shrugged. “I nearly shook his hand and patted his head for all I knew what the hell it meant! Hell, the other frickin’ wolves over there,” he pointed toward the door, “They do it and I just stand there awkward as hell until they finally stop! You know I haven’t the frickin’ foggiest clue, Arie! You have to explain all this shit to me every time somethin’ happens. Hell you had to nearly force me to bite you! I thought I was gonna kill you! You know what that’s like? That’s like...like...not knowin’ how to friggin’...hell I dunno...lick pussy! I’m like a frickin’ wolf virgin! And this guy,” he pointed at his chest and shook his head. “He’s no help because the only thing he seems to know how to do is growl possessively whenever I’m near you...and don’t even get me started on what he does around Naythin!” 

Arie sat on the couch and let him go. She couldn’t blame Dean for...freaking out. “Dean...what you did...biting Naythin was instinct. If you didn’t bite him and another wolf went near him...you’d go after ‘em. You said you loved...love him and he loves you. Whether he had the scar on his neck or not every wolf would know you two are bonded just like they _know_ we are. Your wolf getting possessive of me is because he knows I came first.” 

Arie looked up the stairs listening for a moment before looking at Cas. “Can you go up with Nate. Dean kinda got a little loud.” 

Castiel gave a slow nod and glanced Dean’s way before looking back at Arie for a brief moment as he turned and headed up the stairs. 

Dean ran a hand over his mouth and squeezed his eyes closed. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I didn’t mean to be that loud....wake Nate.” He shook his head and pried his eyes open. 

Standing up, Arie walked over to Dean and wrapped her arms around his waist. “It’s okay. It’s gonna be okay. We’ll figure this out just like we always do. Like Cas said, we know what happened and what to avoid...change so it doesn't happen again.”

Dean wrapped his arms around Arie in turn and exhaled slowly, his entire world mending together again because he was in her arms. He sighed softly and nuzzled against her neck. He nodded to her words, which also made him pick his head up and glance toward the door before looking back at Arie. “I think maybe I should go check on him…unless...I dunno...maybe you should? I dunno what the rules are for this…?” 

Arie looked toward the door and sighed. “Baby, we threw the rulebook out a long time ago. Go on. Go talk to him.” 

Dean nodded, a smirk teasing at the corners of his lips. “Yeah, I guess we did.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips before pulling back and slowly releasing her. He turned toward the door and paused after only a couple steps. “Oh...uh...this might be a problem, I dunno...I kinda nearly...um, _ate_ my security team when they busted through the door into the garage.” He offered a small almost apologetic smile before turning and walking the rest of the way to the door.

He stepped out onto the porch and silently closed it behind himself before making his way over to Naythin, taking a seat on the top step beside him. He bumped Naythin’s shoulder with his own. “Hey.” 

Naythin knew the second Dean got anywhere near the door because of the way his wolf perked up. It was hard not to hear what was being said inside considering he was the main topic of discussion. His idea had sounded so simple and easy in his head but it was turning out to be a huge clusterfuck. As Dean sat next to him, Naythin could feel his wolf rubbing against his skin wanting to be near Dean. _Chill out, dude. We’re not in the clear just yet._ “Hey. So uhhh how’s it goin’ in there?” 

Dean reached for Naythin’s hand and threaded his fingers through Naythin’s, bringing their joined hands over to his knee. “Well,” he sighed, “Cas announced to my wife that you wanted me to bite you and that I wanted to bite you and so he couldn’t remove it...and not a single fireball, so…” He nodded. “A lot better than I’d thought. I figured my balls would be on fire by now...or yours...or both. But…” he slowly shook his head, “That woman’s...wow…” He looked over at Naythin and allowed himself to search Naythin’s features. “Yer not leavin’. This is yer home now. So just...get over it.” He wrapped the arm of his free hand around Naythin’s shoulders and pulled him in close. “We’re just gonna have to...I dunno...go slow. Let Ar call the shots. We’re together, that’s what matters. So...we’ve got decades to get this where we’re all...happy...satisfied.” 

Naythin squeezed Dean’s hand and leaned into him when Dean pulled him close. “She’s never going to trust me. Not like before. I saw the look on her face, Dean.” 

“It’ll just take time,” Dean responded, “She got it all at once...everything that happened...what you did. What I did. How wrecked I was. It was hard enough to live through day by day, I don’t even wanna think how hard it hit her seeing it play out all at once.” He heaved a heavy sigh and slowly shook his head. “Sometimes I think Cas needs a lesson in human frailty. She might be a Lycan, but her brain’s the same as a human’s.” 

Naythin looked down at their joined hands. He’d never really been very patient but he’d learn how to be, to be where he was now. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for this to go south the way it has. It sounded so much easier in my head.” 

Dean couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah well, welcome to my world. I know you heard me in there, and I meant what I said, half the time I’m makin’ this shit up as I go. And usually, it sounds a lot better in my head than it does when I hear it out loud. You wanna ask me about Hunting, I got it covered. Ask me about this shit? I don’t have a frickin’ clue. I told you,” he murmured as he looked down at their hands and gave Naythin’s a light squeeze, “Ar has to explain pretty much everything to me.” He shrugged a shoulder. “So I meant what I said at the pack house, sometimes ya gotta come right out and tell me stuff, because all the gesturing…” He scoffed and shook his head. “I apparently missed the Lycan sign language course in High School.” 

Naythin took in a deep breath through his nose and let it out the same way. “I will. I know being a Lycan hasn’t been easy for you. I’m not exactly helping with...all this.” 

“Naythin, don’t. It’s not you. It’s not Arie. I just...I spent my life learning how to _kill_ things like us, not how to _be_ one of them. I uh, I told Arie how I nearly killed my team… Not sure how that’s gonna go over. Cas said I need to be careful over there, I guess I’m not too popular anymore...not that I ever was.” 

“You didn’t...eat anyone. They’ll get over it. They probably thought we were fighting. Can’t blame ‘em for running in the way they did.” Naythin relaxed against Dean’s side. He’d been hesitant to do more than that but now he raised his hand off the porch and wrapped it around Dean’s waist. 

“I’m sure they did...and then they saw the hickey from hell I gave you,” Dean responded. 

“I didn’t think it would stay.” Naythin looked down at himself and shrugged. “I wasn’t...alive when I got it and this...it’s me but...it’s not.” 

“Yeah, Cas had this whole Heaven is love speech where the bite was concerned.” He slowly pulled his head back as he turned it to look at Naythin. “If yer not you...then who or what are you? And if you say this is a dream again, I will kick yer ass.” 

Naythin shook his head, chuckling softly. “No. This isn’t a dream. It...I’m me. I know...everything that happened...everything. It’s like having two TV’s on...there’s a delay which is really creepy. This didn’t happen...before so it’s fine but back in the garage there was almost a deja vu feeling when i woke up but it went away. I don’t know how to explain it. I do know I have to stay away from Rowena. That’s a given. I can’t get anywhere near her. Don’t ask me how I know...I just do.” 

Dean nodded his understanding. “Yeah, well now that I know she’s fulla shit I won’t be givin’ her any news on how I became a Lycan either so...She shouldn’t even stick around. ‘Course she is a witch so I’m sure she’ll find somethin’ else to screw up.” He glanced back toward the door. “Ar’s a different story.” Yeah, good idea, toss that in to make sure you haven’t just screwed yourself over. “But the garage, yeah I get what yer sayin’, I doubt I’ll ever be able to look at an aluminum bat the same way again either.” 

“How’s Arie doin’? This can’t be helping any. I’m screwin’ things up for everyone.” 

“Arie’s...she’s strong. She’s hangin’ in there. Y’know, she surprises me all the time. She’s…” Dean nodded and smiled. “Yeah, for once I knew what I was doin’ when I picked her up at that bar way back when.” 

“Yeah. You got a good one fer sure.” Naythin’s arm tightened around Dean’s waist as he looked over his shoulder at the front door. “How is this gonna work? I mean...I know she’s lettin’ me stay here and all an’ yeah...she’s callin’ the shots but did she say anything?” 

“Yer not stayin’ here, you live here, this is yer home now,” Dean corrected firmly, “That much I know.” He chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before releasing it. “You mean did she say when, or if, I can crawl into yer bed?” He shook his head. “No.” He drew in a deep breath, filling his lungs capacity and then let it out slowly. “And...at least for a little while, unless she brings it up, we need to not push her. She’s the one that let me come out here to check on you. I didn’t know what she’d think about that but…” He nodded. “Like I said, you’re here, I’m here, that’s the big thing. The rest we’ll figure out as we go.” 

“I’m not pushin’. I just don’t want to do anything to piss her off, ya know?” 

Dean nodded. “I know. Me either. She’s been...amazing...the last thing I wanna do is blow it. I was actually hoping she’d kinda address that but...this is a lot to take in.” He snorted, a smile teasing at the corners of his lips. “She actually thought that this...you and me...had been goin’ on for a while. I guess we uh…” he chuckled. “I guess maybe there was a part of us that knew all along.” 

“She...seriously?” Naythin grinned and shook his head. “Wow...that’s uhh...she did?” He thought back to all the times he and Dean had been around each other. The hunters at the farm, the whole shitstorm when he bit him...damn. “Maybe. Maybe we did. It’s not like I had any...friends before you came back. Couldn’t figure out why we got along from the start.” 

Dean pulled his head back again. “Oh you actually thought about that? Thanks.” He nodded to his own words, a smile curving his lips as he turned his head and looked back down at their joined hands. “I remember the time she asked us if there was somethin’ goin’ on. I mean, she came right out and asked.” His smirk grew. “And I assured her that no, we were just screwin’ around. That it was just guy stuff.” He chuckled. “Interesting choice of words on my part.” 

“You can say that again.” Naythin sighed and looked around the front yard toward the road. “No one else can get past the wards, right? I mean, I know Arie had to let me in an’ Hawk said he couldn’t cross ‘em but...I am less than popular at the pack house. Even more so now than before.” 

Dean tightened his arm around Naythin. “No one can get past the wards. And Castiel is gonna play shadow with you for a while. Both because he’s worried about you and because Arie asked him to because…” he let his words trail off. “Hannah, Castiel’s second in command is assigned to Nate...because…” he heaved a sigh, “It’s not just because of you. Apparently I’m less popular than I thought, as I’m sure you’ve heard. There are only three ways they could destroy me. Luckily they all have angels watching over them.” 

Arie stood in the doorway watching Dean and Naythin through the thin lace curtain that covered the window. Her wolf was quiet. It seemed to not have a problem with Naythin and Dean’s bond. Arie was sure her wolf would be pacing and throwing a full blown fit when it first sensed it but nope. Nothing. The human part of Arie was not as...comfortable with it. She’d never really been the jealous type even before she’d become a Lycan. It just wasn’t how she was but this… _sharing_ the man she loved more than life itself with another person...let alone another man made her want to throw the door open and kick Naythin’s ass all over the damn yard. If it had been another woman, Arie would have killed her and probably ...no, no, she would have definitely divorced Dean over it. Why didn’t she do the same thing with Naythin? Why was _this_ so different? How was this supposed to work? What about Nate? How was she...they going to explain this to him? Sure he was still little and it would be a while before he started asking any questions...or talking for that matter but come on...if he saw Dean and Naythin they way they are now...that’s a hell of a lot different than just friends. How was she supposed to explain to their son that Daddy and Uncle Naythin were sleeping together. If Arie didn’t know how much it would crush Dean, she’d kick Naythin’s ass right out of the pack. Full blown banishment. Oh, but yeah...they’d done that already and look how well that turned out. Fuck.

Naythin had relaxed against Dean the more he told him about the angels watching out for Nate and him. Not that he thought it was necessary since he had no intentions of going back to the pack house...ever. He raised his arm up Dean’s back running his hand up and down the middle of it when he felt his wolf pull way back and practically disappear. Inhaling, Naythin dropped his arm and jumped down the stairs turning to face the front door. He looked up at the window in the door and saw Arie looking down at him. Oh shit. Oh hell. Yep. He was dead. 

Dean was confused when Naythin let go of him, completely, and jumped down the porch stairs. He slowly pulled to his feet, his eyes searching the yard before he turned and looked back at the house and saw Arie standing at the door’s small window. He looked back at Naythin and shook his head. “Naythin, it’s okay. We weren’t doing anything wrong.” He stepped up to the door and reached for the knob, turning it as he pushed the door open so he was standing in front of her on the other side of the doorway. “Hey,” he murmured, “Everything okay?” 

Arie stepped back as Dean opened the door and stood in front of her. She looked over his shoulder at Naythin and had to fight back the smirk at the fear in his eyes. She didn’t have to try hard to smell the fear rolling off him. “Yeah. Yeah, everything’s just fine. Nate’s still sleepin’. I swear that kid could sleep through a tornado.” 

Dean nodded, a smile teasing tentatively at the corners of his lips. “Yeah well, he’s makin’ up for how many times I get up in the night.” He searched Arie’s face. If just seeing him and Naythin with their arms around one another, holding each other, was going to make her angry...or feel left out...jealous, then this was never going to work. “Baby,” Dean murmured softly. “I still love you. Nothin’s gonna change that. It’s gonna be okay. That’s what you told me, right? We’ll figure this out together...if my holding Naythin is going to...hurt you...bother you...then this is never gonna work....we’re Lycans, the chick flick crap is in our DNA.” 

“I know it is but that...it was different before. You two weren’t…” She couldn’t say it. “It’s just a lot to take in all at once. We were moving back home earlier today and now...now you and Naythin are bonded and I have to get used to the idea of sharing you with him.” 

“Arie, I’m not gonna give you 50% of me and Naythin 50%, you’ll still get all of me...Just because I love someone else doesn’t mean that I can’t love you just as much as I ever did.” He drew in a deep breath and released it slowly. Turning his head he looked out at Naythin and jerked his head toward the house. “C’mere.”

Was he nuts? Naythin took a step back shaking his head. “I...I don’t think that’s a good idea. The whole don’t push, and I kinda shoved. I’m good.” 

Dean’s brow creased and he shook his head, glancing back at Arie briefly. “You didn’t shove. I took yer hand, remember?” 

Naythin licked his lips and nodded. “Yeah, okay.” Putting both hands in his pockets, he slowly walked to the stairs and climbed them one at a time. This must have been what it felt like for people to walk up to the gallows. Dead man walking. Reaching the top step, he kept his eyes on the porch floor, his shoulders hunched as he tried to pull inside himself and seem as small as he possibly could. 

Dean looked from Arie to Naythin and back again, twice. “Okay, fine, we can either do this out here or we can go inside and sit down, but the two of you are going to talk this out. No fireballs. No fangs and claws. Just _talk_.” 

Arie looked Naythin up and down as he stood on the porch looking like a puppy that had been beaten one too many times. “Fine.” Turning on her heel, she walked into the house and sat on the couch propping her feet up on the coffee table. 

Naythin was expecting a lot more than Fine but he wasn’t going to complain. He’d take it. He glanced over at Dean as he pulled his hands out of his pockets and walked through the door stopping near the back of Dean’s recliner. 

Dean jutted his chin toward his recliner, “Have a seat,” he murmured, walking around it to stand between Naythin and Arie. “The two of you need to work this out. No threats. No hurting each other. If either of you does anything to the other, the only person yer really gonna be hurtin’ is me. I love you both. I _can_ love you both. It’s not like I’m gonna run out or it’s gonna be spread thin.” He looked from one to the other and back again. “Naythin pick up yer head. There’s no...hangin’ yer head in this house.” Yeah okay, that sounded dumb, but it was the truth. If Naythin was going to live there they weren’t going to deal, _he_ wasn’t going to deal, with Naythin looking at the damn floor all the time. He drew in a deep breath through his mouth and released it slowly the same way. “Somebody say _something_.” When no one said a single word, the two of them just sitting there like lumps, Dean lost what little control he’d gained. “Go ahead, Arie, tell him! Tell him how he’s ruining your nice _normal_ family, that just so happens to bay at the fuckin’ moon! Or about yer husband that is definitely normal what with the weird ass white eyes and the whole Super Lycan bullshit! Because ya know I asked for those! Or how about our kid with the unmatched eyes! Yeah, that’s _normal_ for ya!” He looked over at Naythin. “Tell her how much you hate her! She has everything you ever wanted, a home, a baby, _me_! And she won’t even share! Tell her! Son. of. a. bitch! Either you two work this out or I’m going to the pack house to sleep where at least I know who’s gonna fuckin’ hurt me!” 

“I don’t….I don’t hate Arie. _I_ don’t hate her. Never have. Me...not...the other...Damn it...this is confusing.” Naythin raised his head and looked quickly at Arie to see if she’d heard him. When he saw her looking at him, he dropped his eyes to the coffee table. “Look, Arie. I’d never do anything to get between you and Dean. That goes for now...and before. I remember that much. I told you that before and either you didn’t believe me or didn’t hear me...I don’t know but it’s the truth and you’d know if I was lying...even a little.” Hell, just say it. “I love Dean. I think I always have but, I also love you and Nate and I wouldn’t hurt either of you. You’ve always been first in Dean’s life and that’s not going to change.” Taking a slow deep breath through his nose and letting it out past his lips, Naythin raised his eyes and looked at Arie. “We’ve known each other a long time, Arie...been through some serious shit together. Come on, Arie-girl. Give me a chance.” He knew pulling the Lucian card was walking that fine line but he’d pull out anything he could to convince her. Naythin kept his eyes locked on Arie’s far longer than he should have and his wolf was freaking out but he wouldn’t look away. 

“That’s cheating, Naythin.” Arie rolled her eyes and looked up at the photo of Lucian on the mantel. “We’re not normal.” Arie looked away from the photo and glared at Dean. “Have never been normal and he… _you_ aren’t ruining anything, Naythin. It’s a lot to take in and process and...I’m sorry I scared you before...on the porch. It was a bitchy thing to do. Hell, my wolf is fine with all this it’s the...human half that is not keen on the whole thing and that’s something I have to deal with and work past. You’ve always been welcome at the farm, Naythin and right now it’s the safest place for you. You’re family and family comes first. Yes, the pack is family but _this_ family comes first. This is something they’re just gonna have to get used to.” 

The tension drained out of Dean’s body with Arie’s words and he nearly sat down on air to land in a heap on the floor, nearly. He took the few steps it took to reach the couch and took a seat next to Arie. He looked at Naythin and then over to Arie. “Naythin and I know it’s a lot to take it. Hell it was almost cruel when Cas showed you all that at once...I told Naythin the same thing. And we also talked about goin’ slow. Neither of us want to hurt you. It’s not like Naythin an’ I are gonna run up stairs an’ just…tonight...” He shrugged a shoulder but gave Arie a pointed look. His lips parted to make a joke but then thought better of it and closed them again. 

“That’s another thing. Ummm…” Arie brought her hand up to her face and rubbed her fingers across her forehead down to her eyes. “Lycans are normally...hands on but uhh...you two are gonna have to keep it down to a dull roar around me for a while. If uhh...if I’m not around or whatever...fine but I just need some time.” 

Naythin almost fell over in the chair when Arie looked away. He was gonna have to write that down somewhere because that just didn’t happen...ever. He stayed quiet while she spoke and had to blink away the tears near the end because she still considered him family. This is good. He could breath again. “That’s...that’s fine. I understand. Thank you, Arie. You could have kicked me outta the pack for this, and any other Alpha would have probably killed me. Thank you.” 

Dean reached for Arie’s hand, taking it in his own and threaded their fingers together as he nodded. “I already told him you were amazing, I guess he missed it due to my own awesomeness,” he grinned wide and even chuckled a little as he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles with a wink. 

Arie groaned and rolled her eyes as she stood to her feet. Leaning down, she kissed Dean on the cheek. “You’re terrible.” Standing up, she walked over to Naythin and ruffled his hair with her hand because she knew he hated it. “You sure you wanna be around that guy all the time? I can barely stand to be around him and I married his ass...willingly.” 

Naythin ducked out from under Arie’s hand glaring up at her as he ran his fingers through his hair to straighten it back out. “I’ll force myself.” 

Dean felt a brief moment of panic when Arie pulled her hand from his as she stood, but thankfully it was only a very brief moment. He smirked roguishly at her words about him and watched as she walked over to Naythin. He scoffed and rolled his eyes at her teasing banter and shook his head as his eyes lowered to Naythin. “Yeah, I don’t wipe my feet when I come in. And I refuse to kill or go anywhere near rats.” He gave an exaggerated shudder. 

Arie chuckled as she walked into the kitchen to put the kettle on for tea. Turning from the stove, she walked to the fridge and pulled out two beers. “I’ve never seen him move so fast in my life when he opened the old feed bin and two rats jumped out. I think they heard him scream all the way up to the pack house.” Walking back into the living room, she set the beers on the end table between the couch and recliner. Picking up the empty bottle, she pointed to both Dean and Naythin with it. “Coasters or it’s yer asses.” Arie walked back to the kitchen with a wide smile on her face. 

Dean nodded as he reached for one of the beers. “She means it too,” he confided. “And don’t leave the caps,” he screwed the top off his beer and showed it to Naythin, “laying around. Trust me. It’s not pretty.” 

Naythin reached for his beer, his eyebrows raising at Dean’s warning. “Got it.” He twisted off the cap to his beer and tucked it into the front pocket of his jeans because he _knew_ he’d set the thing down at some point. Lifting the bottle to his lips, he took a long pull before lowering it to his lap. 

Dean held out his hand to Naythin. “Give it here. You’re gonna leave that thing in yer pocket an’ in the wash it’ll rip one of her bras and she’ll hang you with the straps.” Once Naythin gave him the cap, Dean winked at him and reached out to brush his hand against Naythin’s briefly as he pulled to his feet and headed into the kitchen, tossing the caps into the trash as he passed it. Leaning back against the counter, one hand pressed against it behind him near his side. He took a long pull from his beer before lowering it, watching Arie in silence for a moment. Licking his lips he glanced toward the fridge and returned his attention to Arie. “What’s for dinner? Or is this a pizza night?” 

“I think we’ll do pizza. I was gonna cook but...I’ll see what we’ve got and make a big dinner tomorrow. You guys order what you want.” Arie turned back to the stove making sure to use her left hand to lift the kettle from the burner and pour the boiling water into the mug. 

Dean nodded and watched her pour the water with her left hand. Left hand? His forehead creased but he shook it off. Maybe it was a witch thing and she could use both hands. “So uh,” he gestured toward Naythin with the hand he held his beer in. “What are we gonna do about him for money? He can’t be on the security team, he’ll be killed by friendly fire. You think maybe we can give him a job? Maybe...if you wanted to have horses again he could do that so you could teach the kids again.” 

Dropping the spoon in the dishwasher, Arie closed it and turned back to Dean. “That’s a good idea. He likes working outside and with Nate there’s no way I can work the horses and give lessons by myself. If I’m gonna hire someone, it might as well be someone I trust.” Arie stepped into Dean, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her lips to the middle of his chest for a moment before pulling back to look up at him. “I love you and we’ll make this work.” 

Dean wrapped an arm around Arie in return, pulling her in close. He dipped his head to press a kiss to her temple as she pressed one to his chest. “I love you too, an’ I didn’t think it was possible, but I think I love you even more for bein’ so incredible about all this. He’s right, whether it hurt me or not, you could have gotten rid of him,” he chose those exact words on purpose, “The pain a reminder…but you didn’t...and I thank you fer that.” 

“You know what this means don’t ya?” When Dean looked at her with a blank look on his face, Arie rolled her eyes. “Now I have _three_ boys to pick up after. Lucky me!” She got up on her tiptoes to place a quick kiss on his chin before turning away and walking to the counter to get her tea. After picking up the mug, she turned to look at Dean as she walked out of the kitchen. “I’m going up to see how much stuff needs to be moved from Naythin’s room. Order dinner and no pineapple, Dean Winchester!” She called back as she started up the stairs. 

“Yeah okay, alright,” Dean called back as he walked over to Arie’s desk to find the pizza number. “Naythin, what kind of pizza do you want?” He stepped back into the kitchen and set his beer down on the table, knowing good and well that if there was a ring on Arie’s desk she’d kill him. Walking back over to the desk, he flipped through the rolodex. 

Pushing up from the recliner, Naythin picked up his beer from the end table and walked over to Dean. “Not picky. No anchovies or green peppers.” Stepping behind Dean, he wrapped one arm around his hips resting his chin on Dean’s shoulder. 

Dean’s head immediately snapped to the stairs to make sure Arie wasn’t coming down them, not that she should be, at least for a little while. Turning his head, he looked over his shoulder at Naythin and smiled softly. Turning back to the desk he plucked the card out of the rolodex with one hand, the other reaching for Naythin’s hand, placing his own over it. He rubbed his thumb against Naythin’s knuckles for a moment before pulling his hand away and reaching for the phone. He dialed the number and placed the card back where he’d found it, then reached down, placing his hand back where it had been, covering Naythin’s hand with his own. 

Naythin was careful to keep his hips far enough away from Dean’s ass so he wouldn’t get a hard on because nothing spelled death like pissing off Arie after she seemed to turn the corner on Naythin and Dean’s...whatever they had. After Dean placed the pizza order, he turned his face into his neck and pressed his lips against his skin. Naythin had never even considered being with another man like this and he had no idea where his feelings for Dean came from but they just seemed right. 

Dean reached back over his shoulder and placed a hand against the back of Naythin’s head, his fingertips brushing against Naythin’s neck. Slowly, he turned around, moving his arms with the movement so that he never really stopped touching Naythin. Facing him, his hand cupped the side of Naythin’s cheek and his arm was now wrapped around Naythin’s waist instead of the other way around. He leaned in and pressed a tender kiss to Naythin’s lips before nuzzling against the side of his neck. 

“What are we doing?” Naythin closed his eyes as he leaned his head against Dean’s, his arms tightening their grip around his waist. 

“Waiting for pizza,” Dean responded and pressed a kiss to the tender skin of Naythin’s throat. 

Naythin chuckled deep in his chest that turned into a low gravelly growl. “You know what I’m talking about.” He kept his ears wide open for the slightest hint that Arie was headed out of his room and down the hall. 

A soft growl started low and grew louder until it was an audible rumble in Dean’s chest, still quiet, but definitely audible. His teeth grazed against the side of Naythin’s throat before he slowly lifted his head, his teeth dragging against Naythin’s neck the entire way up. “Why?” he murmured softly, “Did you wan’ me to stop?” he inquired, searching Naythin’s eyes with his own. 

Naythin searched Dean’s eyes for a moment before he shook his head. “No. No, I don’t want you to stop but…” He glanced up the toward the top of the stairs and looked back at Dean. Naythin didn’t think finding him and Dean making out in the middle of the living room was her definition of keeping it down to a dull roar. 

Dean followed Naythin’s gaze and nodded. “I know,” he murmured, “It’s why I didn’t bite.” He turned then and headed for the stairs. “Oh uh, money’s in the desk, I’m gonna go see what Ar’s doin’ in yer room.” 

Naythin watched Dean walk away nodding numbly. “Right...desk.” He looked down at the growing bulge in his jeans. “Bastard.” He mumbled as he started looking in drawers for the money to pay for the pizza. 

Dean had to fight to not look like the cat that ate the canary as he rounded the corner and walked into what was going to be Naythin’s room. “Hey, whatcha find?” he inquired as he walked up behind her and dipped his head slightly, pressing a kiss to her temple. 

Arie smiled as she leaned back against Dean. “Not much really. Just some extra boxes of bathroom tiles that can go in the closet and boxes from some of Nate’s stuff. We’ll still have the two extra rooms if anyone comes over.” 

Dean nodded. “Because we have so many guests,” he teased with a grin tugging at the corners of his lips. “So…” he looked up at the walls. “Y’think Naythin’ll care about the wall color?” He shrugged a shoulder as he looked back at Arie. “I mean it’s not like it’s pink or anything but...cream? For a guy? They’re gonna be dirty cream within a month.” 

Arie looked around nodding in agreement. “Yeah, we can paint them a darker color later. He needs to get out of the pack house. You two can deal with it. His bed from his old room isn’t going to fit in here so either he can deal with this one or buy his own at some point. I know he’s got money in the bank. It’s not like he’s destitute.”

Dean scoffed and nodded. “Fucker better have money in the bank, it’s not like I don’t pay those bastards well, and what do they have to pay for? Extra food if they want it? You uh, maybe I oughtta go over and grab him some clothes real quick while we’re waiting for the pizza? Otherwise…” he grimaced, “You might be scarred for life.” He chuckled and shrugged. 

“Very funny.” Arie smacked Dean on the arm as she walked to the closet to make sure she hadn’t missed anything. “Shame, now with Naythin here no more sex in all rooms of the house. Think you can handle it?” 

Dean huffed. “He can close his eyes.” 

Closing the closet door, Arie turned toward Dean with a full on pout on her face. “Awww poor Dean.” 

Dean frowned and huffed. “That’s not funny,” he mumbled as he shook his head. He headed for the bedroom door and stopped to look back at her. “Seriously, clothes or no? He might be able to fit into somethin’ of mine, I dunno…” 

“Get him some clothes. It’ll be a couple days before his get here and knowing Naythin he’ll be living out of those boxes for months.” Arie crossed the room to Dean side. Wrapping an arm around his waist, she pulled him to her. “Tell him I’m not going to hurt him.” Arie raised her free hand to Dean’s neck brushing the back of her fingers against the area that Naythin had kissed. “I know it’s going to happen.” 

Dean wrapped his arms immediately around Arie in turn without even thinking about it. When Arie lifted her fingers to his neck Dean was sure that his heart skipped a beat, and not in a good way. He nodded to her words and leaned in, pressing a kiss against her lips. “Wow,” he mused as he searched her eyes with his own before pulling completely back. “I always knew it but...you really are amazing.” One corner of his lips quirked upward. “I love you, Ar, with all of my heart, and I always will.” 

“I love you, too. Just don’t let the whole amazing thing get out. They won’t be scared of me anymore.” Stepping back from Dean. Arie waved him out of the room. “Go. Get him clothes. I’m gonna call Beth and make sure the boxes with his clothes in ‘em are brought over first.” 

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle even as he nodded. “Yer secret’s safe with me.” Releasing her, he crossed the rest of the space between them and the door and paused to look back at Arie to nod. “Okay, I’ll be back soon.” He winked and headed for the stairs, walking through the house, he headed for the door, grabbing his leather off the coat rack. “Naythin stay in the house. Arie won’t bite you, go help with yer room. I have to make a clothing run.” 

Naythin was in the kitchen rinsing out his empty beer bottle when he heard Dean by the front door. Tossing the empty into the trash, he walked out of the kitchen stopping just past the table. “Hey...be careful, okay?” 

Dean frowned, his brow knitting as he pushed open the door. “I’m always careful.” He walked out the door and turned the lock before closing it behind him. “Lock the door, Naythin,” he called through it before turning and hurrying down the steps and over to the Impala. He pulled the keys from his front jeans pocket and unlocked the door. Pulling it open, he slid in behind the wheel and pulled the car door closed. Inserting the key into the ignition, he started the engine and threw the car into reverse, backing out of the driveway. Once she was on the main road, facing the direction of the pack house, Dean shifted her into drive and mashed the gas. 

Naythin crossed the living room to the door and locked it. Pulling back the small curtain, he watched the Impala pull out of the driveway and head up the road. Shaking his head, he turned to go back to the kitchen when he saw Arie standing the bottom of the stairs. “Jesus!” He spun the rest of the way around slamming his back against the door.

Arie couldn’t help chuckling and shaking her head as she walked through the living room to the kitchen. “Calm down, Naythin. I don’t recall you being this jumpy.” 

Running a hand over his face, he pushed away from the door and followed Arie into the kitchen. “Whole different set of circumstances than a couple days ago.” _Or years depending on which one of us you’re referring to._

Arie sat at the kitchen table keeping her right hand on her lap. “I know Dean said it already but I want you to know that this is your home. Not just the room upstairs but the whole house...the property...it’s your home, Naythin. I know I can be a bit of a bitch and a hard ass but we have been through a lot, you and I and I kinda owe ya so...if I can do _this_ for you an’ Dean then I will.” 

Naythin nodded as he dropped his head to hide how fast he was blinking. “Thanks again. I mean it.” Raising his head, he looked down at Arie’s hand on her lap and up to her eyes. “How ya doin’ an’ don’t try and blow smoke up m’ass. Dean’s not here so be straight with me.” 

“It wasn’t so bad before but now…” Arie flexed her fingers slowly. “I can move my hand and fingers but I can’t feel ‘em anymore and the ache...here,” She raised her left hand to the center of her chest and pressed the back of her fingers against it. “It’s getting worse. I can’t tell Dean. He’ll...you know how he is.” 

Naythin crossed the room and sat in the chair next to Arie. “You have to tell him. He’s going to find out and it’s gonna make it worse. You know that.” 

“I know. He feels responsible because of Ty as it is.” Arie shook her head looking down at her hand she made a fist on her lap and wished like hell she could feel it. 

*

Pulling the Impala through the pack house gates, Dean drove her into her bay and turned off the engine. popping the door, he shouldered it open and slid from behind the wheel, standing to his feet and pocketing the keys. He closed the car door and headed around her for the door leading inside. 

Walking through the main hall, he walked over to the security office, he punched in his code and opened the door, stepping inside and letting the door close on its own behind him. His eyes traveled over the room and everyone in it and couldn’t help but notice the way they all stared at the monitors like they’d never seen them before. “How’s everythin’ goin’?” 

“S’all good.” Will replied from the motherboard he was tearing apart near the back of the office. “How’s it goin’ with you?” Not subtle at all. Nice. 

Dean frowned thoughtfully and shrugged his shoulders. “Good,” he responded, “Just thought I’d check in.” 

“Good. Good ta hear.” Will glanced up from his work looking at the backs of Ty and Darren’s heads. “If yer lookin’ for Hawk...he just left...when you pulled up.” He shrugged and looked back down at the motherboard. 

Dean shook his head. “Nah, not really, just had to come by and get some stuff.” he looked down at Ty and Darren. “Nothin’ more from Rowena’s black dog?” 

Ty shook his head as he stared at the monitor covering the back of the pack house. “Nothin’.” 

Darren sat back in his chair, crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged. “Considerin’ the only one of us who can see the damn things isn’t here...anymore. No. Nothin’.” 

“I saw it,” Dean corrected, “I’ve just been...busy.” 

Darren turned his head slowly and looked up at Dean. “I was talkin’ about Naythin.” 

Dean’s eyes flashed white but returned immediately to green. “I know that. But he’s _not_ the only one who could see it. I could too.” His eyes narrowed as he looked around the room. “Do we have a problem here? Because if so, please speak freely.” 

“I don’t know. Do we? One minute he’s ready to rip you a new one and the next _yer_ ready to go toe to toe with Hawk in the garage because of Naythin.” Darren shrugged. “Seems a tad odd, that’s all.” 

“Yeah well, I was havin’ a bad day. No real big deal. And Naythin’s...like a new man, so…” Dean responded with a shrug. “Nothing really newsworthy.”

“No. That’s not, but the scar on his neck that wasn’t there yesterday and the fact that he’s suddenly bonded to _someone_ AND staff is packin’ his shit and shipping it to the farm. _THAT_ is newsworthy.” Darren swiveled his chair around so he was facing Dean. 

Dean shrugged a shoulder. “I dunno what yer talkin’ about. Not to mention, when did the events in other people’s lives become part of security?” He lifted his brows, waiting for a good answer. 

Ty looked over at Darren and glared. “Tell him, Darren.” 

Dean’s eyes shifted to Ty and his expression softened a little. At least Ty wasn’t being an asshole...yet. “Tell me what, Ty?”

Ty sighed and swiveled his chair around so he could look up at Dean. “There’s a couple long range patrols in to get supplies and ammo. One of ‘em...Gavin...he overheard what happened in the garage. He heard the whole conversation.”

“So yer tellin’ me that Gavin is going to target someone in my home?” 

“No but Gavin has a big mouth.” Ty glanced over his shoulder at Darren. “I told you to tell him as soon as you found out, Darren.” 

Looking back up at Dean, Ty shook his head. “It’s all over the pack house and I’m sure by tomorrow the entire territory is gonna know...about...you an’ Naythin.” _Don’t kill me_

Dean frowned thoughtfully as he nodded. “Ty, yer gettin’ a raise for havin’ the balls and the loyalty to tell me. Now, I want you to pick up that phone over there and I want you to tell LUCIAN’S WIDOW what you just told me.” 

And he thought telling Dean was hard enough. Now he had to tell Arie. Shit. Ty nodded as he turned his chair back around and reached for the phone to call the farmhouse. 

Dean drew in a deep breath. “Okay, I’ll be back to make sure that happened as soon as I go grab a couple things from upstairs. For the rest of you in this room, I want to point out one key ingredient in all this. I have every. last. angel. in Heaven watching over me and mine. So...I’d think twice before anyone does anything stupid. And _that_ gentlemen, you can pass around.” Dean turned and yanked open the security room door, slamming it closed behind him and knocking it off its hinges.

Ty almost dropped the phone when Dean broke the door. Looking over at Darren, he pointed to the door. “That’s comin’ outta yer pay. I told you to tell him!” 

“Fuck off, Ty. Yer so far up Dean’s ass it’s not even funny. Oh...sorry...yer not but Naythin is.” Darren stood and walked to the back of the office to the small fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. 

“Screw you, Darren. I owe Dean an’ Arie my life, asshole or did you forget that little incident out back!” 

“Both of you shut the fuck up!” Will yelled from his desk. “Ty, you kinda failed to tell him about the rumors. Why didn’t you tell him about those?” 

Ty spun around staring daggers at Will. “Because that’s all they are. Nothing to substantiate the idiots are even going to follow through. Besides, you heard him. He’s got Cas an’ all of Heaven on his side and until I find anything that says they’re solid I’m not sayin’ a word and neither are you…” He turned to Darren and gave him a pointed look. “Or you, Darren. I mean it.” 

Dean took the stairs two at a time and pushed open the door to Naythin’s room. The first thing that stopped him in his tracks was the graffiti all over the walls. “Pillow bitter, seriously?” Dean scoffed and shook his head. “What the hell, are these people nine?” He walked inside and made his way to the closet. He located an old duffel bag and used it as he started gathering clothes from the hangers and off shelves. Walking out of the closet he pulled open the drawers of Naythin’s dresser, tossing underwear and socks into the bag before zipping it up. It wasn’t everything, but it would last him a couple of days anyway. He did manage to get all of Naythin’s boxers into the bag though. No way. Not goin’ commando in his pants. Bonded or not. No. Uh-uh. He walked out of Naythin’s room and headed back down the stairs, the duffel’s strap on one shoulder. 

Hawk was coming out of the stairwell that led to the roof when his wolf jumped up and Dean’s scent hit him. “Shit.” He was tempted to go back to the roof until he left but he had to get more ammo from the office. Closing the door and making sure to lock it, Hawk turned and watched Dean walk down the stairs. His eyes narrowed for a split second when he spotted Naythin’s duffel bag hanging from Dean’s shoulder. 

Spotting Hawk, Dean smiled and jutted his chin in Hawk’s direction. “Hey, how’s it goin’? Listen, about before...I’m real sorry about that,” he murmured as he stepped up to Hawk. “Say listen, do me a favor, give Ty a five dollar an’ hour raise. He kinda earned it tonight.” 

“Yeah, sure. No problem. It’s yer money.” Hawk shrugged and sniffed quickly. “Don’t worry ‘bout it. Listen. You need to know what’s goin’ around and it’s goin’ around fast. I don’t know what’s goin’ on with Naythin aside from takin’ him to the farm earlier but I really don’t think he should come back here unless yer with him.” 

“Right, yeah, Arie and I talked about that. We’re...we’ve got it handled. And Cas is kinda his shadow right now so…” Dean shrugged and nodded. He lifted a hand and clapped Hawk on the shoulder. “Listen, I appreciate it. I really do. It’s nice to know that someone’s got my back around here.” 

“Like I said. Don’t worry about it. I’m glad to hear you and Arie talked. I take it Naythin’s gonna be stayin’ at the farmhouse then?” Hawk’s eyes darted around the room stopping only to glare at people as they walked through the foyer.

“Uh…” Dean’s eyes darted around them before meeting Hawk’s again. “I uh, Arie and I have a place for him. In here, that’s really all I feel comfortable sayin’. It’s not personal.” 

“Right...right. Sure. Wherever it is he’ll be safer than here.” Hawk stepped closer to Dean knowing full well he was blowing his personal space bubble to hell. “Not sayin’ it’s true but...someone’s put a price on his head.” 

Dean’s eyes widened to the size of saucers. “What?!?” He took a slightly staggering step backward and swallowed hard. “Thanks,” he nodded as he quickly composed himself. “Thanks for…” He kept nodding. “Give yerself a raise too...actually make yers five and Ty’s only two-fifty. I have a feeling the little shit knew more than he was sayin’. I need to run. Thanks again.” He offered Hawk a slightly tense smile and turned, heading for the garage. 

Hawk watched Dean leave and slapped the palm of his hand on his forehead. “That dumbass kid.” Turning, he walked to the security office, punched in his code and was surprised to see the door leaning at an odd angle when he tried to open it. “Great. Another broken door. Can always tell when Dean’s been around.” Hawk kicked at the bottom of the door to dislodge it and grab onto the edges as it started to fall inside the office. “Get this fixed. Now.” He demanded as he leaned the door against the wall closest to the doorway. Turning to Ty, he shook his head at the kid. “You didn’t tell him about the hit on Naythin did you?”

“No. Of course not, because it’s just a rumor. Nothing to it.” Ty stood up from his desk and walked over to stand in front of Hawk. “I hadn’t planned on tellin’ Dean until I had more info.” 

“In the meantime _if_ it’s true Naythin would be a sitting duck you moron! You know...you fuckin’ know there are people in this pack that would like nothin’ more than to see Dean and Arie NOT be the Alphas anymore. You know they won’t go after Dean, Arie or even Nate directly but they’ll find anything they can use to hurt ‘em with. You know this! You assholes know he’s bonded to Naythin and you also know how a broken bond can kill.” 

“Stop being so damn melodramatic, Hawk. They’re bonded but not like...a mated pair so it’s not the same. _YOU_ know that.” Darren kicked his feet up on his desk and leaned back in his chair looking very comfortable. 

“Fine. Let someone blow Naythin’s head off his shoulders and when this pack falls apart around our heads you’ll be the first I told ya so I give.” Hawk walked over to Darren and knocked his feet off the desk with his hand. “Get yer ass up and out on patrol, Darren. Now.” 

Turning to Ty, Hawk pointed his finger at his chest. “You get workin’ on that so called rumor and find out who started it.” 

Dean had turned around due to having given the order for Ty to call the farm and tell Arie what he’d said. He’d been so upset about what Hawk had told him he’d forgotten all about it. Cas was still at the house, he was up in Nate’s room. That realization had hit him just before he’d started down the steps into the garage. He slowly walked into the security room door and looked in, standing behind Hawk and a little outside the broken door. “I was going to ask if Ty had called home,” Dean murmured a little too calmly, “But I guess this answers my question.” 

“I was...I was about to when Hawk came in.” Ty stepped back from Hawk until his calves bumped into the seat of one of the chairs near the monitors. 

Dean nodded to Ty. “Darren,” he began without even bothering to look over at him, “You’re fired. Get out of my security office.” There was no real inflection to Dean’s voice, it was soft and almost robotic. He couldn’t feel his body and his brain was having trouble allowing him to form words properly. He’d heard that this was what shock did to a person, but he’d never experienced it himself. 

Hawk turned keeping himself between Dean and Darren. Keeping his arms away from his sides, Hawk gave Darren a hand signal for him to not move. “Dean...I’m not defending him or anything but think about this, okay? Firing ‘im isn’t going to change anything. He’s a major pain in the ass but he knows his shit.” 

Dean’s eyes slowly moved to Hawk, their depths not quite normal. “I appreciate your loyalty. To me. To this pack. Even to little pieces of shit. But if he doesn’t get out of _my_ office, I am going to let this snarling, growling, _thing_ inside me take over. And I am going to rip him in two.” Every. Single. Word. said without any kind of real inflection.

“Darren. Get up.” Hawk kept his eyes on Dean as he listened for Darren’s movements. When he sensed Darren right behind him, he turned so he was blocking Dean’s path to him as much as possible. Hawk knew damn well that there was no way he’d be able to stop Dean if he really wanted to get past him but he had to at least try to keep Darren alive even if he was an asshole. “Leave, Darren. Right now. Just go. We’ll take care of your keys an’ shit later.” Hawk waited until he could see Darren out of the corner of his eye before he moved away from the desk keeping himself between Dean and Darren. Once Darren got even with the monitors he was on his own. Hawk just hoped he’d keep his mouth shut as he walked out the door. 

Dean took a step back from the door so that Darren could leave. He knew deep down that Hawk was right about the little bitch. But at that moment, if he had to look at him, if he had to see the little piece of smug shit sitting in his security office, he _would_ kill him. And not feel sorry about it later. “You can walk past me, I’m not gonna kill you...as long as you leave.” 

Darren stood at the monitors, his back ramrod straight and his chin level with the ground. He would not cower or give Dean the satisfaction of seeing any fear in his eyes. Turning to look behind him at Ty, Darren raised both eyebrows at him. “Let’s go, Ty.” 

“No. Uh-uh. This is all on you, man.” Ty dropped his eyes to the desktop tilting his head to the side so he couldn’t see Darren. 

“Fine. That’s...fine.” Shaking his head, he looked at Dean for a long moment before walking past him and out of the office. 

At Ty’s words, it was Dean’s turn to be smug, and he flaunted it as he watched Darren walk out of the office. “Hey, Darren,” Dean called from behind him. “More than yer Alpha, I’m a Hunter. I’d sleep with the light on if I were you.” A slow menacing smile curved Dean’s lips and he let his fangs slide down just enough where Darren would be able to see them in his smile. 

Darren stopped halfway down the hall when Dean called out to him. Turning around, his eyes widened slightly and he took a step back at Dean’s warning. He pulled himself together glaring back at Dean. “Threatening a pack member. That’s great, Dean. Really great. Tell Naythin bye for me would ya?” He turned and continued down the hall toward the stairs. 

It was on the tip of Dean’s tongue to tell Darren that it wasn’t a threat it was a promise. But all bets were off the second Darren mentioned Naythin. Before he knew that was happening, that frickin’ mutt had him shifting into his battle form and in three long strides he had Darren lifted off the ground by the throat. He pulled his wolf back just enough so he could speak with only a slight amount of garbled words. “If you ‘eber ‘alk about Naythin ag’in, I ‘ill KILL ew.” 

Ty was climbing over chairs as soon as he saw Dean start to shift. Darren was a dick but he was also his best friend and he couldn’t just sit there and watch him die. He knew he was taking a chance but he had to do something. Ty ran over to where Dean had Darren and got between them as much as he could. “Dean! Don’t...don’t. He’ll leave the pack house. I’ll make sure he leaves...just...don’t...please!” 

Dean’s eyes shifted from Darren, his lip curling with a snarl, to Ty. Slowly, he lowered Darren to the ground and then released him with a slight shove, knowing if he did it too hard he’d throw the guy though the wall. He lifted a finger and lightly poked Ty’s chest with it. “For ew. For ew.” He took a step back and his eyes narrowed as he looked at Darren before he turned away and headed back down the hall. He snagged the duffel’s strap on his way out the door without looking back. 

Ty waited until Dean was out of the hall before dropping down to the floor next to Darren. His hands going to the guys neck checking for any injuries besides the red raw looking marks that encircled his throat and neck. “That mouth of yers is gonna get you killed. Go to my sister’s place. You can stay there.” When he felt Darren nod against his hand, he sighed with relief. 

Reaching the Impala he tried to calm himself down enough to shift back but he was so wound up it seemed like an impossible feat. Hell, he couldn’t even open the damn car door to get another cell so he could call Arie. Slinging the duffel’s strap around his neck, he shifted into wolf form and took off like a bat outta hell, his huge paws kicking up sod as he ran out the pack gate, heading for home. 

*

It didn’t take long for Naythin to get everything moved out of his room to where Arie needed it. He moved a dresser from one of the other empty rooms into his and moved the bed so it wasn’t right under the window. The room was smaller than he had at the pack house but those rooms were ridiculously huge and he always felt out of place there. This was more his style. In a way, the farmhouse reminded him of the cabin he and his girls had in Oregon before...Once he had everything where he wanted it, he went down to the kitchen to take a box of extra tiles out to the garage next to the barn. Carrying the box braced against his hip, he looked around noting how bad the pastures needed work and the fences needed paint. With everything that had gone on with the pack, the farm had been neglected. Arie hadn’t done it on purpose and Naythin knew it but it was low on the list of priorities. Now that he wasn’t living at the pack house anymore, he’d ask Arie if he could start working on the place to get it back to the way it use to look like. 

Dean rounded the corner near the farm at breakneck speed, the stupid duffel bag had slowed him down a little but as fast as he was running it wasn’t even hitting the ground. He scurried up the steps of the front porch and, that was when the duffel became more of a hindrance, he clawed at the door. When no one came he backed up and tried to see into the windows. Nothing. They were probably upstairs. He sat down and tipped back his head letting out a loud long howl that dogs in China could probably hear. 

Naythin had just slid the box of tiles under the bench with the others when he heard Dean’s howl. Sprinting out of the garage he ran around the house to the front porch skidding to a halt when he saw him sitting on the front porch. God, he was huge. Naythin had forgotten how big Dean’s wolf was. “Dean! Hey...it’s me.” Naythin slowly walked up to the stairs making sure Dean could see him the whole time. He started to climb the stairs one at a time keeping plenty of room between himself and Dean. He didn’t want to crowd him. As he reached the porch, Naythin saw his old green duffel on the floor next to Dean. Bending over, Naythin carefully picked it up shouldering the strap and pushing the bag behind his hip. He was about to ask Dean why he shifted when he heard Arie running through the house and the front door swinging open. 

“Dean! What’s goin’ on?” She looked from Dean to Naythin and back again as she stepped to the side to let Dean in. Her eyes going over his huge body to check for any obvious injuries.

Dean looked from the open doorway to Naythin and when the dumbass just stood there, Dean rose up behind him on his back legs and all but pushed Naythin toward the open doorway. Not caring if he fell inside or not, as long as he was inside the house. He head butted Arie further inside and then crossed the threshold himself. Turning he knocked against the door with his shoulder, closing it, then sat down in front of it. 

Naythin dropped his bag on the floor near the couch and walked over to Arie. “That was real subtle Dean, thanks.” Naythin raised his hand to his shoulder rubbing where Dean’s paws had been. “You need yer nails trimmed, man.” 

Arie crouched down in front of Dean, her hand raised to the side of his massive head. “You know we don’t speak wolf so you need to shift.” Her fingers pushed through his thick black fur rubbing back and forth along his cheek and jaw. “Calm down. Deep breaths and calm down.” 

Slowly, the longer Arie ran her fingers through his coat and spoke soothingly, Dean began to relax. He heaved a heavy sigh and yawned wide before laying down on the floor and closing his eyes. One second he was a wolf, a really huge wolf, and the next he was a man. “There’s a price out on Naythin’s head,” it was the first thing out of his mouth once he’d shifted. 

When Dean laid down on the floor, Naythin went to the couch and grabbed the blanket off the back of it and gave it to Arie to cover Dean with. As soon as he was covered, Naythin crouched next to Arie. “There’s a what?” He looked at Arie, his forehead deeply creased. “Did he just say someone put out a hit on me?” When she nodded without looking away from Dean, Naythin stood up and went to sit on the couch. “Those sonsabitches.” 

It took Dean a second to be able to work his human form. He could change like lightening but once he was back to human form it took a minute for his brain to keep up. Pushing his hands, palm flat against the floor, he raised his chest off the floor and turned toward Arie before slowly sitting up, making sure to keep the blanket covering him. “Hawk told me. Ty...he only mentioned the fact that the sharp shooters heard what happened in the garage. But it was Hawk who told me about the hit. And uh...I almost killed Darren.” He shrugged a shoulder. “What? He deserved it.”

Arie stayed close to Dean after he shifted. She didn’t touch him because she knew how sensitive his skin would be for a while and it would only hurt him. “You gotta stop half assin’ it, babe. This almost killing people...it’s gotta stop.” 

Dean couldn’t help but grin wide and then chuckle, breaking some of the tension in the room. “God, I love you,” he snickered and shook his head. “I only stopped because Ty asked me to...and he at least had attempted to be decent. And Hawk really didn’t think it’d be a good idea so...But the little fuck shit was bad mouthin’ Naythin and…” He shook his head and tried not to get pissed off all over again. “I tried to warn him. He said that mine and Naythin’s bond isn’t a big deal because it wasn’t a mated bond like with you,” he explained, “This comin’ from the guy who’s never mated or bonded with anything but his fist.” He huffed. “Hawk tried to tell them that killing Naythin would hurt me, but they didn’t wanna hear it and then Darren’s big mouth...I couldn't hold him back.” He shrugged. 

“It’s not as strong as a mated bond but it’s not something I’d wanna dismiss as nothing. Nobody got hurt and yer home. That’s all that matters. I’ll call up there and have someone drive the Impala down. Did Hawk say who put the price on Naythin?” Arie sat on the floor next to Dean so she could see Naythin without having to turn her head. 

Dean shook his head. “No, he didn’t know. He told Ty to find out, but that was before I nearly killed his best friend. But...since I didn’t...and I told him it was for him…” He shrugged. “And I don’t care if there’s a fuckin’ bond or no bond, I remember how much it killed me the last time, and there was nothing but friendship there then! I don’t wanna go through that kind of pain again...or worse.” 

Arie looked Dean over quickly noting that at least he wasn’t sweating anymore. “Can you get up and get to the couch?” 

Dean thought about that for a minute before nodding. “Yeah, I think so. I just shifted three times. I attacked dipshit in my wolf man mode and then I had to shift again because it’s hell tryin’ to open a car door like that. And there was no way in hell I was going to calm down enough to go human. So I did the Cujo thing and ran home.” He drew in a deep breath. “Cas is still here, right? He’s up there with Nate isn’t he?” He slowly started to pull up, placing one foot on the floor and pushing off with the other, his leg was a little unsteady but not bad. Standing to his full height, he wrapped the blanket around his hips like a towel and walked over to the couch and sat down. 

Arie watched Dean get to his and make his way to the couch. She wanted to help him she knew it was too soon especially since he’d shifted three times. Once he was on the couch and seated, Arie stepped past Naythin and sat on the coffee table across from Dean. “He’s still here. I think he likes Nate more than he lets on.” Arie looked Dean over again, wishing like hell there was something she could do. “Do you need anything?” 

Dean grinned at the idea of Cas liking Nate more than he let on. He nodded. “Bottle a’water?” The mention of intaking anything made him remember the pizza and had him standing immediately to his feet. “Wait! The pizza place, human or Lycan owned? If it was Lycan,” he looked over at Naythin and back to Arie, “Naythin can’t eat it. None of us should.” 

Naythin stepped next to Arie putting his hand on her shoulder when she started to get up to get Dean’s water. “I got it. You stay with him.” He was halfway to the kitchen when he stopped and turned back around. “The one you ordered from is human owned and run. No Lycans work there. We didn’t eat any because we were waiting for you.” Naythin turned and walked into the kitchen to get Dean’s water from the fridge. Walking back to the living room, he twisted the cap off and handed it to Dean. 

Arie stood up when Dean did, her hands hovering just above his arms. “Dean. Sit down before you fall down. Like Naythin said...human owned and operated. It’s okay.” 

“Oh thank God,” Dean sighed and nearly collapsed back onto the couch. When Naythin handed him the water he chugged down half the bottle before coming up for air. “I’m gonna kill ‘em, Arie. When I find out who the sonofabitch is that put a hit out on Naythin, I’m gonna kill ‘em. I could lose any of you. It might be aiming for Naythin, which is bad enough but, any of you could get in the way and die in the process. Hell, what if Naythin is holding Nate?” He shook his head. “I’m gonna kill ‘em. Slowly. Like Hell kinda slow.” 

“We don’t even know who it is or even if it’s true. We’ll all stay close to the house until we know either way. You need to calm down.” It was hard not to reach out to Dean but Arie kept her hands on her lap. 

Dean was visibly shaking. Hell, he was vibrating and he knew it, but there wasn’t a thing he could do about it. His wolf was stalking. No not pacing, the huge fucker was stalking, back and forth just looking for a reason to pounce. “Yeah, tell that to him,” he responded with a quick point to his chest as he lifted the water bottle to his lips again. 

Arie stood up and looked back at Naythin. “Sit next to him.” She pointed to the couch cushion next to Dean as she turned and sat on the opposite side of Dean. Once she was seated next to him, Arie took the water bottle from his hand and set it on the end table. After Naythin was seated, Arie wrapped one arm around the back of Dean’s neck and the other around his waist. Looking over at Naythin, Arie waved him over with her hand. “Put yer arms around him, over mine. It’s the only way he’s going to calm down. Put yer head on his shoulder.” 

Dean let his head fall back against the couch and closed his eyes. Slowly, slow enough he was sure paint dried faster, his wolf slowed down, and in turn his shaking got better. The more _he_ calmed, the more Dean calmed. And when his wolf finally laid down, Dean was almost asleep. 

When Dean stopped shaking and his breathing started to even out and get deeper, Arie slowly pulled her arms from around him and sat up. She stayed on the couch for a minute making sure he wasn’t going to wake up. “Naythin, you stay with him. I’m gonna go upstairs and get a thicker blanket and pillow. He’s gonna sleep for a while.” 

Naythin nodded as Arie walked up the stairs. He was shocked when Arie told him to sit with both of them to get Dean calmed down. It worked but he was still shocked she let him do it. Once Arie was upstairs, Naythin took his arm from around Dean’s waist and ran his fingers through his hair and down the side of his face. “You get some rest. We’re fine.” He kept repeating it over and over until Arie came back down stairs. He kept Dean upright until she had the small throw pillows off the couch and the larger pillow from their bed on the arm rest. Easing Dean over on his side, Naythin stood up and let Arie get him settled. Stepping around the coffee table, Naythin made his way to the recliner and sat down. 

“Cas,” Dean mumbled in his sleep and reached for Arie’s hand though his eyes never opened, “Don’ let Cas leave. Cas...need Cas...stay…” 

Crouching next to the couch, Arie ran her fingers through Dean’s hair as she leaned in close pressing her lips to his cheek. “I’ll tell him. He won’t leave. It’s okay, baby. Cas won’t leave.” 

Dean slowly pulled his hand back as he nodded and sighed heavily as he quieted once more. 

Naythin stayed on the recliner as Dean slept. Arie went upstairs to check on Nate and tell Cas what was going on. Naythin’s wolf was up and alert. When Naythin closed his eyes, he could see him sitting on the top of a ridge with his nose to the wind, eyes narrowed scanning the area for danger. Huffing with a slight smirk, Naythin shifted on the chair so he had a better view of the kitchen’s back door. The mangy mutt was on high alert. It had been a long time since he’d been this connected with his wolf. After he’d attacked Dean, his wolf seemed to fade into the background. Naythin wondered if maybe that was part of why he lost it so bad. 

After a couple hours, Naythin stood up from the recliner and sat on the floor next to the couch with his back was leaning against it stretching his legs out under the coffee table. Naythin situated himself so that when he turned his head to the right, he could easily see Dean from his chest to his face. He could hear Arie moving around the house. Naythin knew she was just trying to keep busy...to keep her mind off what was going on with the pack and inside her as well. Lifting his head, he saw Arie walk toward the couch to check on Dean. She pulled the blanket up around his shoulders, ran her fingertips along the side of his face and jaw line. When she turned to leave, Naythin cleared his throat. “How ya doin’?” He kept his arms low and pointed to his right arm. 

Arie looked from Naythin to Dean and back again. “Okay. I’m okay. Lemme know when he wakes up.” Arie looked down at Dean for a long moment before turning and walking upstairs. 

Naythin watched Arie walk up the stairs and turned his attention back to Dean. Bending his right leg at the knee and pulling it up, Naythin rest his forearm on his knee as he stared into the fireplace. He’d stay where he was until Dean woke up; no matter how long it took.

_Somebody put a hit on him._

_That’s my family!_

_What if he was holding Nate?_

_They could miss and shoot Arie!_

_The punishment should be one with dignity._

_Naythin!_

_I love you._

_I love you too._

_I love you too._

_How’s Daddy’s boy?_

_Noooo!_

Dean’s eyes snapped open. “Naythin! Arie! Ar! Cas!?” He jackknifed up into a sitting position, his breaths coming in heavy pants, like he’d just now run home. 

Naythin jerked awake when Dean screamed. Scrambling to get his legs out from under the coffee table, he turned around getting up on his knees. One hand going to Dean’s chest the other to his shoulder to keep him from jumping off the couch. “Hey, Dean! It’s okay. It’s okay. Arie’s here, she’s fine. Cas is upstairs with her and Nate. Calm down.” Hearing the sound of running feet, Naythin looked toward the stairs to see Arie hurrying down the stairs, her eyes locked on Dean. “See? She’s right there. She’s okay.” 

Arie was down the stairs, across the living room and sitting next to Dean in a matter of seconds. Bringing both hands up, she cradled his face in the palms of her hands. “I’m here. It’s okay. I’m right here. Baby, it’s okay.” 

Dean’s eyes were wide and they darted around the room a little before finally seeming to find Arie. “Nate? Nate’s okay? Cas, where’s Cas? Why isn’t he with Naythin? Hannah’s for Nate, Cas said…” He drew in a deep breath and squeezed his eyes closed, lifting a hand to his face, using his thumb and forefinger against his eyes as if to help them stay closed. He held the breath he’d taken in for a minute before releasing it slowly. Picking his head up, Dean’s eyes looked past Arie to the mantel and Lucian’s picture. “Don’t smile at me you smug bastard.” He looked at Arie. “I know what I have to do.” 

Arie lowered her hands from Dean’s face keeping them on his thighs as she sat back and looked over her shoulder at Naythin for a moment before looking back at Dean. “I’m not going to like this, am I?” 

Dean heaved a heavy breath, “Well, it involves you.” He swallowed and looked at the mantel again and glared at Lucian’s picture briefly. “Lucian said to let the punishment be one with dignity. I’ll offer anyone in the pack who doesn’t want me as their Alpha, who can’t… _won’t_ accept what I did,” His eyes darted to Naythin briefly, “A home in another pack, one that isn’t under Saint Ryan rule. Which means that Lucian’s widow needs to make calls, introduce yourself as just that, Lucian’s widow. His name carries a lot of weight, and with it, the other packs will listen to you. They might say no, but they’ll listen. Once we have a couple of packs ready for new members, I’ll make the announcement. But when I do, you and Naythin will be here, with the angels. NOT out in the open where some dumbass can try and pick you two off like their fuckin’ skeet shootin’.” 

Arie listened without interrupting which was not easy. The idea itself was a good one but the last part had the hair on the back of her neck standing up and her wolf pacing. “You’re not standing up in front of the pack alone. No.” 

“I won’t be, not really. I’ll take a huge ass dose of angel juice first. Trust me, I’m not lookin’ to die. I’ve got too much to live for now.”

“It’s not a bad idea,” Castiel said as he walked down the stairs holding Nate. “His bottom leaked so I changed him,” he announced with a wide grin as he looked over at Arie. 

“I didn’t say it was a bad idea. It’s a good one but…” Arie sighed as she looked from Dean to Cas, her eyes settling on Nate in the angels arms. “Alright. Okay.” Standing up, she walked around the couch to Cas and took Nate into her arms. “I’ll start calling the alpha’s of surrounding packs.” Walking back to the couch, she handed Nate over to Dean. “Go see Daddy, little man.” 

Dean’s wide grin was automatic the minute he held Nate in his arms. “Hey you,” he greeted joyfully. “How’s Daddy’s boy, huh?” 

Castiel watched Dean for a minute before turning and walking over to Arie. “I realize that Dean wants _me_ here, but I can have some of the other angels standing by when he makes the announcement, if it gives you peace...then he won’t be alone.”

“Thanks Cas. I really appreciate it. I just don’t like the idea of him making himself into a target like that.” Arie looked over at Dean and Nate on the couch and smiled. “Even if the other packs agree to take in people that want to leave I don’t know...I don’t know if someone will still try something. Guess I’m getting paranoid.” 

“Actually Dean and his brother have never failed to surprise me,” Castiel mused. “Of course, self-sacrifice seems to be part of what makes them Winchesters, but the intensity of heart that they do it with is always surprising.” 

“Yeah. I’m well aware of the infamous Winchester self sacrificial bullshit. I just wish he’d outgrow it. Nate needs his father.” 

“I don’t think that Dean will be...Oh,” Castiel stopped himself and a somewhat sheepish smile tugged at the corners of his lips. “You were speaking metaphorically. Okay...um...yeah, one day he may outgrow it.” The angel’s words far too sarcastic despite his genuine attempt at agreeing with Arie. 

Arie looked at Cas, her eyebrows rising in unison. “Castiel...was that...sarcasm? You’ve been hanging around Dean way too much.” 

Castiel grinned sheepishly. “Did I get it right?”

Dean looked over at Castiel and Arie before returning his attention to Nate and Naythin. “Is she okay? I mean, really okay? She won’t tell me. I know that the...whatever it is that she picked up...the _darkness_ , I know it’s messing with her right hand. She poured her tea with her left hand earlier.” He shook his head. “Ar’s right handed.”

When Arie had come downstairs, Naythin backed away from the couch and stood between it and the fireplace. Where he stood, he could easily see, Arie with Cas and Dean on the couch with Nate in his arms. Out of habit, he went into his security mode, standing with his feet shoulder width apart, hands clasped behind his back, his eyes scanning the room going from each window in turn. When he heard Dean talking it took him a few seconds to realize he was talking to him. Naythin glanced over at Arie, his eyes going to her right arm. “She said she’s okay. I asked her earlier...while you were sleeping an’ that’s all she told me.” Naythin didn’t feel it was his place to tell Dean what Arie had told him about the numbness in her arm and the pain in her chest. Looking back at Dean and Nate, he shrugged one shoulder. “You know how she is.” 

Dean eyed Naythin before nodding. “Yeah, she lies,” he grumbled with a narrowed eye glance Arie’s way before he lowered his gaze back to Nate and smiled. “Doesn’t she?” He nodded to Nate. “Uh huh, yep ‘er does.” 

“She omits certain details.” Naythin watched Dean with Nate for a few minutes. “Kinda like someone else I know. Look, Dean. This idea of yours...you’re not _omitting_ anything important are you? Something that would piss Arie off?” 

“You mean the fact that I might eat a few of the fuckers if they don’t keep their mouths shut?” Dean inquired without lifting his eyes from Nate.

“Uhh...yeah...there’s that. You know some of ‘em aren’t going to like the “If you don’t like it get out” speech. Some aren’t going to leave.” 

Dean smiled at Nate. “And those are the ones I’ll let the big bad scarewee monster have,” he responded in baby talk, his eyes widening dramatically for Nate and chuckling when the baby became very animated and almost excited.

“I’m just sayin’ it’s gonna be a security nightmare…” Naythin stopped himself mid sentence dropping his head to his chest for a moment before lifting it again. 

Dean looked over at Naythin and quirked a brow. “Be glad yer not on it then,” he responded dismissively with a shrug of one shoulder. “Not to mention I don’t trust any of those assholes any further than I can throw them, at least none of them other than Hawk. So none of them are going to be there to worry about it. I’ll have Hawk, sittin’ high and ready, but otherwise,” Dean shook his head, “The damn security team would probably be the ones to shoot me first.” 

“Hawk can’t see everything even from his perch. You need someone else on the ground. I can stay in the back of the crowd. I put on a set of cammies...hide in the tree across the street from the pack house with a rifle.” Naythin walked around the coffee table as he spoke sitting on it across from Dean and Nate. 

Dean’s head snapped to the side so fast when Naythin suggested that _he_ would be anywhere _near_ there that if he’d been human it would have snapped. “NO!” he growled, pushing every last bit of Alpha mojo he possessed into the command. Nate was on the couch and Dean was up off of it with his hand gripping the front of Naythin’s shirt so fast no one would have had the chance to say or do anything. “If you get anywhere _near_ there, I will chain you inside Bobby’s safe room myself,” he snarled, “Do I make myself perfectly clear? YOU and my wife will NOT be anywhere NEAR there. If I have to I’ll lock BOTH yer asses up!” 

Naythin’s eyes went as big as saucers when Dean grabbed him and got right in his face. He nodded rapidly, keeping his eyes diverted. “Okay. Fine...alright. I won’t!” When Dean said he’d chain Naythin, his heart skipped a beat and the color drained from Naythin’s face. Being restrained in any way was his biggest fear and Dean knew it. 

Arie ran over when she heard Dean yell, she checked Nate before going to Dean’s side putting her hand over his. “Dean. Let him go.” She curled her fingers around Dean’s and started to slowly pull his hand away from Naythin’s shirt. “Let him go, Dean. Yer scaring him. Dean. LET. HIM. GO.” 

“Good. He needs to be scared. He needs to know what it feels like to worry about the people he loves,” Dean snarled, his eyes flashing white. He slowly, very slowly, even reluctantly, released the front of Naythin’s shirt but one corner of his lip curled in a sneer and a low warning growl rumbled in his chest. “We may have a bond, but I am still your Alpha and you WILL do as I say.” 

Naythin’s chest rose and fell rapidly as he tried to get his breathing under control. His eyes narrowed at Dean as he backed away from him. “Yeah, because I’ve never loved anyone before right? I never worried about anyone before right, Dean? Whatever you say...Alpha.” Naythin turned and walked through the living room into the kitchen and out the back door slamming it behind him. 

“You had to go there, didn’t you?” Arie glared at Dean as she picked up Nate and took him upstairs. 

Dean rolled his eyes. He wasn’t sorry for what he’d done or what he’d said, not if it kept the dumbass breathing. He was regretting that damn bite more and more, and this was still the first day Naythin had been back. His eyes rose to Castiel’s. “You sure you can’t do anything about that damn bite?” 

Castiel looked from Dean to the back door. “I should go out there. Be with him,” he murmured, walking to and out the door. 

Naythin went out the back door across the yard and into the barn. He paced the length of it for a few minutes before sitting on a stack of straw bales. Leaning forward, he rested his elbows on his knees, pulling a long piece of straw from the bale and started chewing on it like his life depended on it. Shaking his head, he growled low in his chest as Dean’s words repeated over and over in his head. Even if he and Dean weren’t...bonded Naythin would have said the same thing. Hawk wasn’t enough no matter how good the asshole was. A second set of eyes was needed. Dean was the Alpha...he had to be protected. 

Dean huffed as he watched Castiel walk out the door. “Traitor,” he grumbled under his breath as he stood and headed for the stairs. He headed for his and Arie’s room with a single purpose, he was getting dressed and going back to the mutt house to get his frickin’ car. He dressed quickly in jeans and a t-shirt. He’d been forced to grab new boots, it never failed, as soon as he got a pair worn in something happened and he had to grab a new pair. Frickin’ asshole wolves. Completely dressed he head out the front door and down to the road. The walk would give him time to cool off and he’d have his car back. 

Castiel appeared at the door to the barn, standing silently near Naythin, but back in the shadows so he wouldn’t disturb him, lingering nearby and ready to defend the Lycan if necessary. 

The crunch of gravel had Naythin’s wolf perking up. Pulling the piece of straw from his mouth, Naythin inhaled slowly. Nothin’. Glancing toward the door, he looked up when he saw Cas standing to the side. “What do ya want, Cas?” 

“I am simply following orders,” Castiel responded. 

“Tell yer boss I’m fine.” Naythin smiled wide and let it fall. He pulled out another piece of straw and started chewing on it. 

Castiel gave his head a slight shake and glanced down at the ground before looking back out at the fields again. “I can’t,” he murmured. 

Sitting up, Naythin stared over at Cas. “What the hell is his problem? Did I say anything that deserved him going off on me like that? Using that damn Alpha push of his? Bond or not...I would have said the same thing.” 

“I already promised Arie I would have a garrison of angels there with him,” Castiel responded, “We will care for him...it’s...he’s my responsibility.” 

Naythin stared at Cas for a few minutes before nodding and leaning back on the straw bales. “This is so screwed up, Cas.” 

“Yes, I’ve...I’ve come to understand that. I’m sorry. I should have found a way to remove the mark before you returned.”

“Even if you removed the scar...the bond is still there. Maybe if it wasn’t…” Naythin raised his arm and dropped it over his eyes sighing heavily.

Castiel sighed heavily. “That was my mistake. I thought that…” He sighed and shook his head, “It doesn’t matter. I’ll try to find a way to remove the mark AND the bond.” 

Lifting his arm, Naythin peeked out from under it. “You thought what? Now I know you’ve been hangin’ around Dean too long. You do the same shit he does.” 

Castiel’s brow knitted somewhat. “I thought that you loved each other. I didn’t realize that it was just that place. As I said, it was my mistake. I’ll do my best to correct it.”

“Damn it.” Naythin dropped his arm as he sat up. “I do love him. I think...I think I always have. Even before…” He raised his hand to the side of his head and made a circular motion. “It’s not like I’ve ever had...feelings like this for another man. I don’t know why...or how it happened with Dean.” 

“How long have we been out here?” Cas inquired, turning his attention toward the house. 

Naythin frowned as he raised his arm glancing down at his watch. “Fifteen minutes maybe twenty? Why?” 

“How far away is the pack house? If you were to...walk it?” 

“Walk? It’s ten miles by the road. Around...four if you go ‘cross country. Probably take a couple hours to walk depending on the person. Why?” Naythin pushed off the straw bale and started walking toward Cas. 

Castiel shook his head. “Just making sure everything’s alright.” He murmured, his eyes tightening as he gazed at the back of the house. 

“Cas. I know yer supposed to be my second shadow but...go make sure Dean’s still in the house. I’d do it but I don’t think he wants to talk to me right now.” Naythin looked past Cas to the back door of the house. His lips pressed into a thin line as he ran his fingers through his hair. 

Castiel shook his head. “I can’t leave you. And I already know that he isn’t in the house. He left right after you walked out.”

“You knew?! You let him leave?” Naythin raised both his hands to his head raking his fingers through his hair. “Where’d he go?” Naythin dropped his hands to his side and started walking for the door of the barn.

“Honestly? I believe he went to get his car. But I’m not actually certain as to where he is, the Enochian sigil on his ribs hides him from me. It’s why I was timing how long it was taking him.” 

Naythin stopped walking when he reached the door. “He doesn’t have his cell. How the hell are we supposed to know if anything goes wrong?” Naythin was tempted to shift and go after Dean. 

Castiel drew in a deep breath. “Give him a couple more minutes, if we don’t hear from him I’ll send someone to the pack house.” He looked over at Naythin. “Don’t. He meant what he said. We’ve locked Sam in there before. And standing around Bobby’s basement waiting for Dean to give the word to release...whoever...is tedious work.” 

Naythin glanced at Cas, swallowing hard. “He said it because he knows I can’t stand to be tied or restrained. The asshole knows that alone would keep me from doing it.” 

The corners of Castiel’s lips quirked upward into a smirk. “The asshole’s been around me too much.” It was exactly what he would have done. What an angel would have done. 

“Yeah, well...yer both assholes.” Naythin leaned against the open barn door staring past the garage to the road. _Come on, Dean. Get yer ass home._

The trip to and from the pack house was a helluva lot faster when you were running at breakneck speed like a Hellhound was on your ass. Walking it seemed to take forever. The cool air felt good though, he’d been burning up ever since he’d shifted at the farm. He drew in a deep breath and let it out on a huffed breath. “Sammy, what the hell am I doin’ here?” He shook his head, “I’m not cut out to be anyone’s _Alpha_. I’m a Hunter. That’s what I am, it’s what I know, it’s what I’m good at, and it’s what I’m comfortable with.” 

Hawk and Ty were on their way back from town after picking up the office supplies Hawk had ordered for the security office. The black Escalade slowed as it approached the lone figure walking on the side of the road. “Hawk… is that…?” 

“I think it is. What’s he doin’?” Hawk pulled the truck to the side of the road and put it in park. Opening his door he stepped out and walked to the front of the truck. “Dean!”

Dean heard the vehicle pull up behind him and nearly growled. He paused and crouched, his hands going to the ankle holster. He’d been about to whip out the small pistol, since his Colt was somewhere in the pack house, having fallen when he’d shifted. He paused and pulled to his full height at the sound of Hawk’s voice. Turning around Dean pasted on a smile and nodded at the sniper. “Hey, what’s up?” 

Hawk walked over to Dean, glancing up and down the road. “I could ask you the same thing? Why are you walking? What’s going on?” Turning back to the Escalade, Hawk raised his hand and made a motion to Ty to cut the engine on the truck before he turned his attention back to Dean. 

Dean shook his head. “Nothin’ really. I just felt like takin’ a walk, and I need to get my car anyway, so…” He shrugged a shoulder and glanced over to the Escalade. “So uh, how mad is Ty? You were right, Darren knows his stuff but...he just couldn’t shut up and…” He shook his head and lifted a hand, rubbing it against his sternum. “ _He’s_ been a little harder to control since…” He cleared his throat and gave a slight shrug. 

“Ty? Naw...he’s good. He sent Darren to his sisters for a while ‘til he can get his own place. You heard him at the office...that was all Darren.” Hawk glanced down at Dean’s chest nodding slowly. “Yeah. No offense but...you look like hell. _He_ has to get used the idea of protecting all three of you now. You’re here...in the middle of nowhere and with everything that’s going on...Get in the truck. I’ll drive ya back to the pack house so you can get the Impala and _go home_.” 

Dean nodded and he couldn’t help the smile that teased at his lips at Hawk’s offer. “Yeah, okay. Thanks.” He turned back toward the Escalade and walked alongside Hawk as they made their way back to it. 

Hawk nodded, clapping Dean on the shoulder as they walked back to the truck. Opening the driver’s side passenger door, he closed it behind Dean. Reaching for the handle of his door, he pulled it open and climbed behind the wheel. Looking at Dean through the rear view mirror, he started the truck and pulled back onto the road. “You wanna talk about it?” 

“I just…” Dean shook his head. “I’m not anyone’s Alpha. Hell, sometimes I think Arie’s raisin’ both Nate AND me. I’m gonna make the offer that if people aren’t happy then they can leave. I’m going to find packs that will take them in first though. I wouldn’t turn any of them away with no home to go to. It’s all I can think of to do. Maybe then they’ll be happier and those who stay...we can just go on with our lives.” He shrugged. Yeah, he sounded pathetic and he knew it, but Hawk _had_ asked. 

Ty turned on the seat, resting his arm on the back of the seat. “That’s actually a pretty good idea. It’s not like pack members haven’t left before but they were on their own more or less. This way, they’ll have a pack to go to and won’t be vulnerable.” Ty looked at Hawk for a moment before looking back at Dean. “I’m not leavin’. You’ve done a lot of good for the pack. You and Arie both.” 

Dean’s lips curved into a slight smile. “Thanks, man. I appreciate it,” he murmured with a nod. 

Hawk glanced back at Dean, frowning a little. “You’re not anyone’s Alpha? Come on, man. Like Ty said, you’ve done a lot of good. It’s not an easy job. You’ve protected the pack...laid your life on the line for all of the ungrateful assholes. I respected the hell outta Lucian but he never did any of that since bringing the pack to the states.” 

Dean chuckled, but there was very little merriment in it. “Not easy? Try hard as hell. No one’s ever happy, they stab you in the back any chance they get…” He heaved a sigh. “I dunno if an Alpha is supposed to do this or not, but I’m sorry as hell for...for putting you in an awkward position.” 

“What awkward position? Look...Dean...being the Alpha is a job. No one likes the boss. There isn’t a _How to be an Alpha_ book. Each pack does it their own way.” He looked at Dean through the rear view mirror. “Do what you gotta do and go home to your family. That idea of yours...it’s a good one. For someone who doesn’t think they’re an Alpha you sure are takin’ care of the ones who want to leave.” 

This time, Dean smiled wide. He leaned forward and clapped the back of Hawk’s seat. “Thanks, man. I uh, I hate to ask but, any more bad news comin’ in from the Western front?” 

Turning his attention to the road, Hawk slowed the truck as he turned into the main gate of the pack house. “Nothin’ man. I wish I had some good new for ya but we’re comin’ up empty on that hit on Naythin rumor.” Pulling the truck to the garage, Hawk parked it just past the Impala.

“Do you believe it? I mean, who would do somethin’ like that? Yeah okay, shoot me I’m the asshole. But Naythin…” He shrugged a shoulder and shook his head. Once the Escalade stopped, Dean reached for the back door handle and popped it open. Climbing out, he waited for Hawk to come around and offered him his hand. “Thanks, man, for everythin’.” He looked over at Ty and clapped him on the shoulder as he started for the Impala, “You too, man.” 

“Do I believe it?” Hawk hesitated before shaking Dean’s hand. “I don’t know, man. They know you two are bonded. If someone wanted to get you out of the Alpha seat that would be one way to do it. No one’s stupid enough to go after Arie or Nate. I hate to say it but...the packs kinda like the mafia. You don’t hurt women or children.”

Dean’s hand fell to his side and he stopped walking. “Why not just challenge me? Arie said that was the way it was normally done.” His eyes darted between Ty and Hawk. “Oh! I uh, earlier...my pistol’s here an’ my cell phone. Did anyone pick ‘em up?” 

“Challenge you? I’m sorry but have you SEEN what you look like when you shift? No one would challenge you. Ever.” Hawk turned toward the front of the mansion and pointed to the front wall. “Remember going THROUGH the wall?”

Ty nodded as he walked toward the open overhead door. “We got ‘em in the security office. They’re locked up in yer locker.” 

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle at Hawk’s words before shrugging. “I thought we could all do that. At least I did at the time. All this stuff is still kinda new to me.” He looked over at Ty and grinned. “Thanks, man. I prob’ly oughtta grab those first before I go,” he mused to himself, changing direction and heading for the door leading inside. 

Hawk followed Dean through the garage and into the pack house. He kept himself between Dean and the main part of the house to the security office. “We got the door fixed...again.” 

Dean couldn’t help the chuckle that bubbled out from his throat. “Maybe we oughtta put saloon doors on there, then I can’t slam ‘em.” 

“See what I mean? You’ve got all kinds of great ideas.” Hawk punched in his code and pulled the door open when the lock clicked open. He stepped back letting Dean walk in first tossing his keys on the nearest desk.

Dean’s chuckle grew into a soft laugh. Oh yeah, saloon doors on the room filled with weapons. Oh yeah, _great_ ideas. He shook his head as he walked past Hawk and headed over to his locker. He lifted the combination lock and spun the little wheel, opening it up. Taking the lock off and hanging it through the slats, he pulled open the locker door. Sure enough, there were his cell, his gun and the keys to the Impala that had likely fallen out of his ripped jeans. He collected them all, tucking his pistol in the back waistband of his jeans, and closed the locker door. 

Hawk went to the monitors, checking them before sitting down at the desk. “I know you said you were walking because of the Alpha stuff but uhh...you sure that’s it?” He swiveled around in his chair crossing his arms over his chest. 

Dean shrugged a shoulder. “I just wanted my Baby. It’s gettin’ to the point where I can’t trust a lot of people and if the few of you I do trust were busy and couldn’t drive her over, I just didn’t want any old yahoo drivin’ ‘er, y’know? Besides, the cool air felt good. I’ve been sweatin’ like a bear ever since I left here earlier.” 

Hawk studied Dean while he talked, nodding slowly here and there. “You’re sweating because of how fast and often you shifted. You hit all three phases in less than two hours. You’re overheated. Take a cold shower or soak in a tub, it’ll help. As far as yer car goes? I get it. I wouldn’t want just anyone drivin’ ‘er if she were mine.” Turning back to the monitors, Hawk pointed to the door. “Go home, Dean. Go home to yer family.” 

Locking his locker back up, Dean chuckled and nodded. “Yes, sir,” he responded playfully. “Thanks for the ride,” he called back as he headed out the door and down the hall, headed for the garage. _Okay. Everything’s cool here. Hawk’s in charge. He’s not gonna let any bullshit happen. You got your car. Yer cell an’ yer gun. So relax, everythin’s right with the world._

The two men dragged Beth from the back of the truck making sure the bag was still over her head. “Easy, man! The hell?” 

“Shut up and keep moving. He’ll be leaving the pack house any minute.” Looking up and down the road, they dragged Beth across it laying her in the middle so Dean would have no choice but to stop or run her over. 

“Make sure she’s still out ‘fore you take the bag off.” 

“I don’t know about this, man. It’s Dean...seriously. Have you not seen how big he gets? He’s crazy strong.” He looked up the road, running a hand over his face. 

“He may be big but we’ve got enough guys here to take ‘im down. We’ve got enough silver blades to choke an elephant. He can’t fight all of us at once.” Pulling the black cloth bag of Beth’s head, he stood up and grabbed the other man by the front of his shirt. “That’s exactly why we’re doin’ this. It’s Dean fuckin’ Winchester. He’s a Hunter... I don’t care if he can shift...he’ll never be one of us. Now?! Now he’s bonded to Emerson? How much more of a slap in the face do ya need? Grow a set of balls and keep an eye out for that damn car of his.” Pushing the man toward the side of the road, he pulled a mummy mask from his back pocket and put it over his head. “Put yer damn mask on, idiot!” 

Dean was in an actual decent mood by the time he’d left the pack house. Things were looking up, now he just needed to make sure that Arie and Naythin weren’t still mad at him. He pushed the accelerator to the floor and sped out the pack gate and down the road. He hadn’t made it too far when he found himself slamming on the brakes, the car’s back end fishtailing a little as the Impala came to an abrupt stop. He pulled the Impala onto the side of the road as he stared at the body lying in the middle of it, unable to believe his eyes. “Holy shit,” he murmured under his breath as he got a good look at the woman’s face. He quickly popped the latch and shouldered open the door. Sliding from behind the wheel he pulled to his feet and closed the car door behind him as he checked the road and jogged across the street and into the center of it toward the body. “Beth?” He came to a skittering halt next to her, kneeling instantly down beside her as he carefully rolled her over, his arm sliding down beneath her head. “Beth?” he murmured again as he checked for a pulse. 

‘Wait...not yet.” He held his hand up watching Dean until he was in the middle of the road and kneeling next to Beth’s body. **“NOW!”** He yelled as loud as he could making sure that the group on the other side of the road heard him and they rushed Dean at the same time. Wolves, battle-wolves and humans burst from the brush on from either side of the road yelling, snarling and howling as they ran at Dean with murder in their eyes. “Kill that sonofabitch!” 

Dean’s eyes were wide with shock hearing the loud cry and seeing the wolves come at him. “Sonuva…!” That was as far as he got before he was attacked, dog piled in a flash. He managed to shift into his massive wolf and he even killed a few of his attackers, but before long, there were just too many of them. Dean fell weakly to the ground. He wouldn’t have so quickly had it not been for all of the silver stab wounds covering his body. His wolf whimpered and struggled to stand on quivering legs, his jaws snapping and lip curling ferociously. _”If ya gotta go down, Sammy, ya go down fightin’ the sonsabitches the whole way.”_

“Shoot him! Someone shoot that fucker!” Mummy-mask yelled as he watched Dean stand up from under the pile of bodies. “Do I have to do everything myself?!” Stepping onto the road, he pulled the .45 from his belt, slipped the safety off and walked toward Dean with the barrel aimed between his eyes. “Yer a real pain in the ass, Winchester, ya know that? I’ve been waitin’ for this moment since you stepped onto pack lands.” He walked around Dean making sure to stay far enough away he’d have time to pull the trigger if he charged. “You think yer above pack law. Killing the council members...giving Emerson a slap on the wrist fer biting you. Now...now you bonded with the asshole. We’ve got plans fer him too. He won’t be far behind you...don’t worry ‘bout that.” 

It was the threat to Naythin that was Dean’s undoing, just as it had been when Sam’s life had been threatened, had been taken brutally from him. He’d went to Hell for Sam, and he’d go to Hell for Naythin, as long as he could take this sonofabitch with him. He crouched back and lunged with everything left in him. He heard the gunfire and felt the bullet’s enter his body, his chest, and his throat, but he didn’t care. He locked his jaws onto this fucker’s throat and wouldn’t let go for anything. He gave his head a final hard twist and reviled in the sound of this sonofabitch’s neck snapping. Once it had, the adrenaline wore off fast and Dean fell to the asphalt with a loud whine. His white eyes blinked and a soft whimper ripped from his throat as his eyes slowly slipped closed. 

Arie had turned Nate’s mobile on to keep him occupied while she went downstairs to get a load of laundry started. For such a tiny thing the kid went through clothes faster than his father did. Carrying the laundry basket in her arms, Arie walked down the stairs making the turn at the bottom she frowned as the ache in her chest became more intense. “Damn it.” Setting the basket on her desk chair, she leaned on the desk rubbing her knuckles in the middle of her chest. The pain steadily got worse and more intense. “Oh no...no. Not now.” Squeezing her eyes shut, her knees buckled as the pain radiated from her chest out to her arms. Dropping her head to her chest, she tried to stifle the scream that ripped up her throat. Her wolf was howling and trying to break free. Sharp pains hit Arie in her chest and throat had her gasping hard. “Dean...oh God...no...Dean!” Her body started to spasm as she fell to the floor screaming Dean’s name. 

Naythin stayed in the barn with Cas waiting to hear from Dean. “He should have called b’now, Cas.” Shaking his head, Naythin stepped away from the barn door. He stopped suddenly gasping loudly as a sharp stabbing pain hit him in the middle of his chest dropping him to his knees. “FUCK! What the hell?” His head dropped to his chest as he brought his hand up clutching at his chest. “Cas! What…?” His words were cut off by the blood curdling scream that seemed to cut through every building on the property. “Arie...Cas...go!”

Castiel couldn’t _find_ Dean, but he knew what this was. “No,” he snarled, his chin tucking down nearly to his chest, his nostrils flaring and his teeth clenching in anger. “He might be gone, but I’m keeping my word.” A second later an army of angels filled the field. 

“You called, sir?” 

“I want the entire garrison here guarding the two Lycans with me. And you,” he said as he turned to the angel standing slightly behind him and to his right. “Take two angels with you, scour the area between here and the Lycan pack house, _find Dean_!” 

Turning his attention to Naythin he stormed over to the fallen Lycan. “I might not be able to leave you, but I can take you with me.” Reaching down with one hand, Castiel brought Naythin up to his feet and wrapped an arm around his waist as he half walked, half dragged Naythin inside. 

“Arie!” Castiel yelled the moment the door closed behind them. Castiel threw the locks behind them without needing to turn or even touch them, continuing instead toward Arie. 

Naythin tried to walk but his knees kept going out on him with each stabbing pain. “Dean...Cas...Cas, ya gotta find Dean.” He was lucky he could talk as fast as he was breathing from the pain in his chest and upper body. It felt like someone was stabbing him in the chest with a red hot poker and twisting it. As they passed through the kitchen, Naythin tried to pull away from Cas. “Help….help Arie.” Her screams had died down some but they still echoed through the house. 

“I can’t,” Castiel growled, his voice deep and throaty, like it was rubbing against sandpaper. He continued to drag Naythin inside, depositing him next to Arie. “The only thing I can do for you until we find Dean is put you to sleep to take away the pain,” he murmured as he reached out to Arie and laid a hand on one of hers. He turned his head and his attention to Naythin. “Same goes for you.” 

Naythin growled through another wave of pain pounding his fist into the floor. “Fuck! No…no…” He tried to push himself up, his arms shaking from the effort. “No...I’m...shit...I’m fine.” He raised his head, sweat pouring down his face. “Go. Find. Dean. Bring...bring him home, Cas.” 

An angel appeared behind Castiel. “We’ve located the Lycan, sir. Uh, I mean your Charge.”

Castiel turned toward the angel. “Where is he?”

“He’s…” the angel looked down at Naythin and Arie then back to Castiel. “He’s dead, sir. He’s in the middle of the road near his car. He...we believe he’d shifted before he died.” 

_He’s dead._ Naythin felt his fangs drop as his eyes shifted from their almost electric blue to wolf yellow in two blinks. “No...no...he’s…” Naythin looked at Cas and growled, his jaws snapping loudly. “Take...take me to ‘im.” 

The angel glanced down at Naythin briefly before returning his attention to Castiel. “Um, actually, sir, we’re bringing him here...home...we couldn’t just…” _Leave him in the road._

Castiel nodded. “Good work.” He ignored Naythin for a moment as he walked over to the window and looked out. The yard was filled with angels. With a nod he turned and walked back over to Naythin and crouched, laying a hand on his shoulder. “Stay with Arie. Don’t do anything…” he paused and gave a slight, far too Dean-like shrug. “Don’t be you.” Pulling to his full height he turned to the other angel. “Take care of them.” He took a step back, his angel sword sliding down into his hand as his eyes glowed blue and his wings unfurled behind him. In the blink of an eye, Castiel was gone. 

“We...we have the Winchester,” a female angel announced as she and another angel laid Dean’s body down onto the couch. 

Naythin’s head snapped to the side when the angels popped in with Dean. His eyes shifted back to their normal blue. A sob wracked his body as he forced himself to his feet and stumbled to the couch kneeling next to it. He raised a shaky hand to Dean’s forehead. “Dean…” his voice barely a whisper as he looked down at his body. It was covered in blood. He had stab wounds and gunshot wounds covering his upper body and thighs. There were bite marks on his shoulders and both arms and too many slash marks to count. “You can’t...I just found you. Please, Dean. Please.” Naythin looked across the room at Arie’s prone body laying on the floor near her desk. Squeezing his eyes closed he leaned forward resting his forehead on Dean’s bloody chest over his heart. “Don’t leave. Please, baby. Don’t leave. I...we...oh God...we need you. Please…” 

Castiel re-appeared at the pack house front gates. He was in full armor and he was pissed. He walked in through the gate like he owned it, and the first person who started to say anything about it, Cas didn’t miss a step as he stabbed the Lycan in the throat. He had one purpose, finding out who did that to Dean and making them pay. He lifted a hand as he reached the front door and curled his fingers into a fist, the door crushing with the movement of those digits before he tossed the door out of his way, slamming it into the far wall surrounding the compound. 

Hawk was on his feet in the security office, leaning in trying to make sense of what...who he was looking at. “What the hell?” 

“Hawk!” Will ran in to the office, letting the door slam against the far wall. “It’s Cas...It’s Cas and he’s pissed!” 

“Shit…” Hawk ran out of the office and down the hall. He could hear people screaming and running from the front of the house to the back. Rounding the end of the hall, he slid to a stop on the tile floor almost falling over backwards as he hit the breaks. “Cas...Cas...it’s me...it’s Hawk. Calm down, man.” He held his hands up in front of his body palms up so he could see that he wasn’t armed. “Why are you killing my wolves?” 

Castiel’s glowing eyes moved to Hawk. “Because they killed mine.” Before anyone could come forward from the side, Castiel held a hand up and threw them against the far wall without even seeing them head on or touching them. 

“Cas! Stop...just...everyone stop!” Hawk looked around pointing to guards as they slowly approached from the stairs and garage. “Get out! Everyone out!” He waited until the front of the house was clear before looking back at Cas. “What did you say?” 

“Dean is dead,” Castiel responded, his voice flat, sounding very much like the angel that Dean, and Sam, and Bobby had met oh-so long ago. “And I am going to begin killing wolves until I find the one who killed Dean. And that wolf, I will personally throw into Hell.” 

“Dean’s...dead?” Hawk had to grab onto the wall next to him to stay on his feet. He’d just talked to him. He was just there. “We...we’ll find out who did this. Just...shit...Cas...please no more killing until we find who did this, please...I’m begging you. There are kids here, Cas.” Running a hand over his face, he looked around to make sure no one was the line of fire. “Where…” He squeezed his eyes shut to keep the tears back. “Where’d it happen? Is Arie okay? Nate? Naythin...he okay?” 

“Arie….she is...catatonic. And Naythin...They were both in a great deal of pain. Nate is with Hannah, my second in command. She will care for the child until Arie is able to do so. Now, I need to know who did this or I will continue to kill each and every Lycan I find. There is a bigger picture here,” His head tilted to one side, “They didn’t just kill a Lycan...or a Hunter...they killed MY Charge.” 

“I get it. I do! He’s...was my friend too. I don’t know who did it! You think I’d just stand here and not tell you?! Come on, Cas.” Hawk could feel his wolf clawing at him to be set loose. It liked Dean and wanted blood. _You’re not the only one, buddy._ “Where did it happen. I can have Ty go there and track ‘em. He’s better than any damn bloodhound out there. We’ll find ‘em. We will. One person didn’t do this. I mean...it’s Dean for fuck’s sake.” 

“We believe he had shifted before he died,” Castiel agreed. There was no way that it had been just one person, one Lycan. “I know Ty. From the vampire incident.” He nodded. “I’ll expect an answer by morning.” And suddenly, Castiel was gone. 

Cas walked back into the farmhouse from the front and crossed the distance between himself and Dean in the span of a heartbeat. He glanced at Naythin as he knelt down on one knee near the couch. “Let me see, Naythin,” he murmured gently. 

A deep growl rolled up from Naythin’s chest when he heard Cas next to him. He could feel his fangs dropping as his lip curled. His right hand tightening its grip on Dean’s shoulder as he tried to pull Dean closer to him. 

Castiel understood the pain that Naythin was feeling. He felt his own kind of pain, but angels didn’t know how to cry, how to mourn. Hurting at all was a bit of a surprise for Castiel. He decided to go at this another way. “How much silver is in him?” 

Naythin slowly raised his head glancing over at Cas as he tried to blink back the tears. It took almost a full minute for his brain to register that his hands and forearm were on fire. He didn’t even care. Clearing his throat, Naythin sat up a bit more and looked down at Dean. “Uhh...A lot. There’s uhh...he’s got rounds in his chest, neck...they uhhh had to have used silver knives. It’s everywhere, Cas.” Naythin forced himself to release the hold he had on Dean to check how bad he was burned. Hissing in a sharp breath when he saw the extensive burns on his hands and arms. Yeah, there was a lot of silver in Dean’s blood. 

Castiel looked up at the burns on Naythin’s arms, hands and forehead and tilted his head to the side curiously. “You are the one who bit Dean…?” He slid his angel sword down his sleeve and pulled it free, turning it on himself. He used it to make a small slice in his wrist, offering the grace that shimmered there to Naythin. “It won’t hurt you. At the very least it will do nothing. At the very most, it will heal you.” 

“I did...yeah. I bit him but…” Naythin stopped when he saw Cas bring out his sword. _He’s gonna kill me._ Naythin started to lean away from Cas cringing a little as Cas raised the sword. His eyes got wide when Cas cut his own wrist with the tip of the sword and offered it to Naythin. Naythin’s eyes darted from Cas’s wrist to his face and back again. “Uhh...okay.” Naythin cleared his throat as reached for Cas’s wrist and leaning down to it. He’d died once already he was getting good at it. Taking a deep breath, he parted his lips and latched onto Cas’s wrist taking gentle pulls against his vein. 

Castiel watched Naythin, and once Naythin finally latched on, he counted the number of sips before he brought his other hand to Naythin’s shoulder, pushing back against it lightly. “Okay, that oughtta do it.” 

Naythin raised his head, letting go of Cas’s wrist. He brought his hand up wiping the back of it across his lips. He was waiting for...something to happen. He didn’t feel anything so he wasn’t sure if it worked. “Now what?” A dull throb on his hand had Naythin turning his hand over. He could see the blisters receding. “Shit…” He wanted to shake his hand from the needle like prickly feeling as his hands healed right before his eyes. In less than a minute there was no sign of the burns on his hands. He reached up to his forehead gingerly touching it. The corner of his lips curled as the tiniest of smiles appeared. “Thanks.” 

Castiel gave a curt nod. “Now, on that same theory that I just used to cure your silver burns, enough angel grace _should_ bring Dean back. But it’s not going to be easy and it’s going to take a lot. I can only give…”

“I’ll do it,” The female angel who had helped bring Dean home spoke up, cutting Castiel off. “He can have mine.”

“Well, that’s awfully kind of you Bethany but the amount of grace that it would take would…”

“Kill me, I know,” she cut him off again. 

She looked down at Dean and back up at Castiel. “It’s not hard to see your pain, sir. He was your Charge. I would give up my life for you, so why would I not give up my life for your Charge?”

Castiel looked from Bethany to Naythin, almost questioningly. Yes, it would be a great help, but there was no guarantee that it would even work. 

Naythin looked from the female angel to Cas and to Dean. “How sure are you that it would work. That it would...bring him back.” Naythin looked over to Cas, his hand hovering over Dean’s arm as close as he could get it without touching him. There wasn’t an inch of him that wasn’t covered in blood. 

Castiel shook his head. “Honestly, I have no idea. It’s a theory, just like my grace healing you.” He looked up at Bethany and over to Dean. He placed a hand on Dean’s forehead and nodded as he looked back at Naythin. “We need to make the decision now though, he’s not going to be in there much longer.” He turned his head and heaved a sigh. “Hello, Tessa.” 

When Cas said that Dean wouldn’t be _in there_ much longer that was all he needed to hear. Looking down at Dean, Naythin started to nod for Cas to do it when he heard Cas say the reapers name. “Tessa?” His head snapped up to the side as he saw her standing behind Dean’s recliner. Naythin snarled, his fangs dropping as he moved closer to Dean. “No. No, Tessa. Tell yer boss to go fuck himself. Yer not takin’ him!” 

Tessa smiled sadly as she made her way around the recliner. “Sad thing is, Naythin, you can cling to that shell until it starts to rot, the part I’m here for, you won’t even see leave.” 

“Tessa please, you have to let us try,” Cas implored. 

Tessa took a deep breath through her nose and released it the same way as she looked from the angel, to the Lycan and then down to Dean. “You shouldn’t even be here anyway, Dean, you know that.” She sighed softly and shook her head as he lifted her eyes to Castiel. “Alright, one try. But that’s it. If it doesn’t work,” she leveled her gaze with Dean’s body, seeing his spirit instead, “he’s coming with me.” 

Naythin tore his eyes from Tessa and looked at Dean’s face. Leaning as close to his ear as he could without touching him, Naythin whispered. “Listen to me, you sonofabitch. I didn’t do this just to lose you in the first 24 hours. Don’t even think of going with Tessa, you hear me? Arie needs you. Nate needs you. I...I need you. So you better fight, damn it. You hear me?” Sitting back, Naythin looked over at Cas and nodded. “Do it. Bring him back.” 

Castiel motioned Bethany over and pulled to his feet when she came to him so willingly. “Are you certain that this is what you want to do?”

“It would be an honor, sir.”

Castiel smiled sadly and stroked the angel’s vessel’s hair. “Alright.” He turned toward Dean and reached for him, lifting Dean’s head and shoulders off the couch. “Alright, sit there, Bethany. Take his head in your lap so you can press your wrist to his mouth.” Once Bethany was in place he eased Dean’s body back down. He shifted the angel sword in his hand and looked up at Bethany. “Are you ready?”

The redheaded angel gave a nod. “I am.”

Castiel sliced Bethany’s wrist open from one side to the other and helped her press it to Dean’s mouth, between his lips so that the grace would flow down his throat whether his body swallowed or not. Taking a step back, Castiel sat down on the coffee table and leaned forward, his elbows bent on his knees, his hands clasped as if in prayer as he watched and waited. 

“It’s not going to work, Castiel. There’s too much silver. And even you can’t heal that,” Tessa reasoned. 

Naythin stood near the end of the couch looking down at Dean. Without looking at the reaper, he growled. “Shut up, Tessa. Yer just jonesin’ to git yer hands on him.” He had to shove his hands in the front pockets of his jeans to keep from touching Dean...to let him know he was there. “Come on, Dean. Come on. This dyin’ shit’s been done so many times, comin’ back’s easy. Come back...please.” 

Tessa looked up at Naythin and smiled. “You’re right, I am. He should have been mine a long time ago. But somehow,” her eyes slid to Castiel, “he keeps slippin’ through my fingers.” She looked back at Naythin and smiled. “You don’t remember do you? Huh.” She frowned and shrugged. “I suppose walking with a reaper into Purgatory’s not exactly memorable. Especially when an angel is out breaking all the rules.” 

“What are you talking about?” Naythin looked over at Tessa, his forehead deeply creased. He stared at her for a moment, his eyes narrowing. “You...you’re the one that took me to Purgatory.” 

Tessa’s smile widened. “I did,” she confirmed, “But not until you watched your body being burned. You were so adorable when you begged me to let you stay and see it. How could I say no?” 

“No. I…” He brought his hand up pinching the bridge of his nose. “I...I don’t remember. I remember being at the pond and Dean...the next thing I knew I was...there.” 

“You don’t remember how Dean wept?” She shook her head. “Or how he jumped down into the hole and gave you his pendant? Huh. Interesting.”

“Cas…” Bethany’s eyes had grown heavy and she was having a hard time keeping her head up. 

Castiel hurried to her side and held onto her head and shoulders, shushing away her fears as she slowly died in his arms. 

“And still, no Dean,” Tessa concluded with a lift of her brows. “C’mon, Dean, time to go.” She turned away from the couch and headed for the door. 

“NO!” Naythin roared. “NO! Not yet. There’s still time.” Naythin looked around the room half expecting to see Dean standing there. “Don’t you DARE leave. Dean, please. I don’t...I don’t remember...I woke up one morning in Purgatory with your Pendant around my neck and your knife in my hand. They helped...they helped keep me alive there. Dean, they did. I gave them to Cas to give back to you when he took me to Heaven. I told him to tell you but I’m telling you now. They helped...you helped so don’t you DARE leave me now.” Naythin turned to Tessa, “Get away from him, Tessa.” 

He remembered lying on the asphalt. He remembered that he was once warm and then suddenly so very, very cold. He could hear voices, but they were so soft and so faint that he had to struggle to hear them, but even then, he couldn’t answer. He remembered the pain and the threats. The cruelty. He remembered snapping a neck, seconds before everything went black. And now, it was happening again. Pain sliced through his body and there were voices, yelling. Someone was yelling and it was starting to hurt his ears. He tried to move his mouth, but it felt like his jaw was made of lead. Finally, as the yelling grew more incessant he managed to form words, now all he had to do was push the air from his lungs out through his mouth. “Stop,” he managed to garble out, choking for a moment as air hit his lungs. “Stop yelling,” he wheezed, the sound raspy and raw and so soft a person would have had to be listening, or perhaps be blessed with supernatural hearing in order to hear it. 

Naythin jumped when he heard Dean’s voice. He looked around the room, his eyes going to Tessa. “Did you…?” Swallowing hard, he looked down at Dean and could see his chest slowly rising and falling. “Dean?” One long stride had Naythin next to the couch and kneeling next to Dean, next to his hip. “Dean…?” He reached his hand to the side of Dean’s face pulling it back quickly as the silver burned his hand. 

“Give it a minute,” Castiel explained, though he could understand Naythin’s anxiousness. “Let the angel grace finish pushing out the silver.”

Tessa shook her head. “Cats should envy you, Dean Winchester.” She disappeared as suddenly as she’d come. 

Dean started to gag. “It’s the silver, he did this last time too,” Castiel explained, looking around for a waste basket, something, anything. 

Naythin jumped up and ran to the closet near the kitchen. Pulling open the door, he grabbed a small bucket from the floor and ran back to Cas handing it to him. “This should work.” When Cas took the bucket, Naythin went back to the kitchen to get a couple dish towels; one wet and one dry to clean Dean up. Going back to the living room, Naythin put the towels on the end table behind Dean’s head. “I’m gonna take Arie upstairs. Dean’ll have a fit if he sees her on the floor.” 

Castiel had called over a couple other angels to remove Bethany’s remains from behind Dean and he was placing the throw pillows behind Dean’s head when Naythin rushed back into the room. “Do you think it best?” he inquired, “Should she not be here?” He shook his head. “This isn’t really my area of expertise.” 

Naythin stopped at the bottom of the stairs with Arie cradled in his arms, her head resting against his shoulder. “Would you want to wake up and see someone you love looking like that?” He looked from Cas to Dean and back. “It’s better if she wakes up and sees him whole. Trust me on this.” He turned and carefully walked up the stairs to hers and Dean’s room. 

Castiel was at a loss as to what his answer should be when Naythin asked him if he’d want to see someone he loved looking like… _that_. Looking down at Dean he wasn’t completely certain what the _that_ was that Naythin was referring to. His brow quirked and he shrugged slightly, another trait he’d picked up from Dean. He did at least know enough, since Dean was alive and no longer a corpse, to pull the blanket down from the back of the couch and cover his lower extremities with it. He looked up when he saw Naythin nearly running back down the stairs. “Nate is fine, Hannah took him to Heaven. I feared for his safety.” 

Slowing to a walk when he heard that Nate was safe, Naythin didn’t stop until he was kneeling next to Dean. Naythin raised his hand only to pull it back again. “Can you do something about the blood? I...I can’t touch him. It’ll help him if I can.” He wasn’t lying. Lycans craved the skin on skin contact especially when they were injured or upset. That and Naythin had to make sure that Dean was really back. That his skin was warm and not cold like it had been before. 

Cas looked at Naythin and then back at Dean and then at Naythin again as he tried to understand what blood Naythin was talking about. His gaze moved to the towels and he picked one up, keeping his eyes on Naythin as he started to wipe the crusting blood from Dean’s body. Once Castiel was pretty sure that he was doing the correct thing, he turned his attention to Dean, working diligently. “You realize that a shower would make this faster,” mused Castiel, “I only mention it because Dean told it to me once, and he was right.” 

“It would but I can’t touch him to get him into the bathroom down here and uhh...not real sure how keen he’d be on you...you know. So...get him cleaned up enough so I can get him in there.” Naythin was surprised Cas didn’t just...poof the blood off Dean. 

Castiel had Dean’s face and chest clean when Dean started to gag again and he had to turn Dean’s head for him as well as open his mouth. He looked up at Naythin who looked like a deer in headlights and decided he probably should explain. “He’s back, but his body was starting to go into rigor mortis. He can’t really control his own muscles yet, not fully. It will improve the longer he’s here.” 

Naythin nodded a little too quickly. “Yeah. Okay. Umm...Can he hear me?” 

Castiel nodded. “He can hear you. Feel you touch him. He just can not reciprocate yet.” He eased Dean back onto the pillows and helped him to close his mouth completely again. “I think that if you can hold onto him now...between the two of us, we can get him cleaned up in the shower.” 

“Yeah. Yeah, okay. Umm...give me a second with ‘im okay?” 

Castiel’s forehead creased with confusion, but he nodded just the same. Turning around he addressed the other angels in the room. “Continue to guard but don’t...hover.”

“Hover?”

“It’s a personal space thing,” Cas explained. When he got nothing but blank stares he rolled his eyes and sighed. “Let’s all go into the kitchen.” 

Naythin waited until Cas and the other angels were in the kitchen before he slid closer to Dean so he was sitting even with his chest. Naythin leaned close to Dean so he could get his scent. He watched Dean’s lungs fully inflate and he couldn’t help but smile. “That’s right. I’m here. I’m right here. Cas said you can hear me and...feel me. I’m gonna put my hand on yer chest, okay? It’s just me…” He squeezed his fingers into a tight fist to stop his hand from shaking as he slowly lowered it down to Dean’s chest over his heart. Naythin had to squeeze his eyes shut tight when he felt Dean’s heart beating against the palm of his hand. Leaning to the side, Naythin rested the side of his head against Dean’s. “You came back. You came back.” 

Dean had to struggle; first he had to find it mentally. Then he had to concentrate to make it move, any of it. It wasn’t much, but he managed to get a finger of his hand that laid on the couch next to Naythin’s to twitch against Naythin’s hand. It wasn’t much, but it was the best he had.

Naythin raised his head, looking under his arm when he felt something brush against his the side of his hand. He smiled wide as the tears flowed down his cheeks. “I felt that.” He looked up at Dean’s face taking his hand from his chest, he cupped Dean’s cheek. “I felt it.” Clearing his throat, he looked over the back of the couch to the kitchen and back down to Dean. “We need to get you cleaned up, okay? Cas an’ I are gonna get you into the downstairs shower in a minute here. Arie’s okay. She’s...she’s sleeping an’ Nate...Hannah took Nate to Heaven so he’d be safe. You just hang in there, okay?” 

Now that he had that finger moving, now that he knew where it was, Dean fought to move it a little more. His eyes darted under his closed lids as he yelled at the damn digit to move. Finally, he managed to shift his hand and curl his finger around one of Naythin’s. “Nnnnnn....Nnnnnnaaa…” His voiced sounded like it’d been put through a blender and the fact that _stop_ and _yelling_ had come out just fine, after fifty tries, made him very frustrated with himself that he couldn’t just blurt out Naythin’s name. It wasn’t like it was hard to say. Of course, he’d accomplished as much as he had with only one try. Maybe if he kept practicing like the other two he’d be able to say it in a minute...he hoped. 

Naythin had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from pulling his hand away from Dean when he touched him. He could feel the blisters starting but he refused to move. “I’m here. It’s okay. Cas said it’s gonna take some time. Relax...yer gonna be fine.” Leaning in, Naythin pressed his lips to Dean’s, lingering for a moment before pulling away just enough so he could speak. “I love you.” He whispered, his lips brushing over Dean’s with each word.

_I love you too. Prove it, move! Move yer hand! What the hell is wrong with you? Just move._

_“We’ve got plans for Emerson too, don’t you worry…”_

_“Say bye to Naythin for me.”_

Dean’s eyes flew open and his hand jerked, lifting from the couch, his fingers wrapping around Naythin’s hand. “Ka...ill you.” 

“Whoa!” Naythin pulled back when he saw Dean’s eyes snap open. The intense burning on his hand had him groaning and slamming his own eyes closed. “Cas...CAS! Shit...get over here.” Naythin forced his eyes open when what Dean said finally made sense. “No one’s gonna hurt me. It’s okay, Dean. It’s okay….CAS!” 

Cas had been in the middle of giving a lecture on hovering and what it means when he heard Naythin call his name. Turning he started walking back into the living room only to have half the garrison follow him. He paused in mid-step and turned around, holding up a hand. “Alright, this is a prime example…” Again he heard Naythin call his name. He let his hand fall to his side as he licked his lips, pulling the bottom one inside as he turned with a shake of his head and continued into the living room. “What’s wrong?” Castiel knew exactly what was wrong when he smelt the unmistakable odor of burning flesh. “Dean,” he began as he grabbed hold of his wrist, “Dean, let go. Let. Go.” Finally he managed to pry Dean’s fingers off of Naythin’s burning flesh, the act of which had him sitting down on the coffee table by the time it was all said and done. 

Naythin groaned as he cradled his hand to his chest. He took his hand from the side of Dean’s face and put it on his shoulder to try and block his view of the burns on the top of Naythin’s hand. Looking over at Cas, he nodded toward the downstairs bathroom. “We gotta get that blood off ‘im. Now would be good.” 

Castiel nodded and glanced at Naythin’s hand. “I’ll heal you up when we’re done,” he murmured with a nod. Pulling to his feet, Castiel stepped closer to Dean and bent at the waist, sliding a hand under Dean’s shoulders and one under his knees, lifting Dean into his arms. “Lead the way.” 

Naythin hurried around the couch to the hall and opened the door to the bathroom. He turned on the faucet to get the water warm. Going to the door, he waited for Cas to bring Dean inside. He looked Cas over and grimaced. “Uhhh...I hope you drip dry, Cas.” Naythin toed off his boots pulling his socks off quickly, he reached over his shoulder and pulled his t-shirt over his head. He started to unbutton his jeans only to stop, remembering that Cas would be there too. No...not happening. The jeans stayed on. Naythin tested the water, adding more cold water until he was satisfied with the temperature. “Okay...bring ‘im in.” 

Castiel followed Naythin but remained out in the hall while Naythin hurriedly got the water going. Once it was, he turned sideways and carefully carried Dean into the bathroom, being extra careful not to bang his head on anything with the way it rolled loosely on his shoulders. His brow knitted, his forehead creasing with confusion at Naythin’s comment about drip drying which made him look down at himself curiously. Dismissing the subject, Castiel waited for Naythin to give him the go ahead and carried Dean into the water stall. He moved so that the water rained down on Dean from where he was cradled in his arms and then took a careful step back and eased Dean’s feet to the floor, hooking his arms underneath Dean’s arms to hold him up for Naythin to wash. “Does Arie have one of those…” Cas paused and tried to find the right word. “Cleansing cloth?” 

“Right here.” Naythin raised the washcloth as he grabbed a bar of soap from the back of the shower. Naythin stepped under the shower spray, getting the washcloth wet and lathering it up with the bar of soap. He started to carefully wash Dean’s face and neck talking to him the whole time. He forgot that Cas was even there as he told him about Ranger and Toby finding him in Purgatory and how Cas had found him. He even told him about how Cas had “rescued” him from the ghouls even though he totally had the situation under control. By the time he had washed his whole body and hair twice the water finally stopped running down the drain pink. Reaching behind Cas, Naythin turned the water off and reached for one of the towels hanging next to the shower. He dried Dean off as best he could before taking another towel and wrapping it around Dean’s waist. “Take him upstairs. He can’t go back on the couch not with all the blood that’s on it. He wakes up next to Arie that’ll help.” 

Castiel nodded and reached down, hooking his arm under Dean’s knees. He headed for the door with the intent on doing exactly what Naythin had suggested only to pause and look back at Naythin. “What about you?” 

“What about me?” Naythin stepped out of the shower looking at Cas like he’d grown a second head. 

“Don’t you think he’d like you there too?” Castiel clarified, “The bond is different but just as real. I’m an angel, I know what you two have planned. Soon you won’t be able to send him off to Arie while you try to deny how you feel.” 

Naythin’s eyes narrowed at Cas as he spoke. “That’s…” Dropping his head to his chest, Naythin brought his hands up to his hips digging his fingers into his sides. “That’s between Dean and I.” He raised his head leveling a hard glare at the angel. “None of your business and yeah. I planned on staying in their room until he woke up.” Naythin took a step closer to Cas so he could lift his hand and place it on Dean’s lower arm just above his wrist. “I haven’t _denied_ how I feel about him, okay? I love Dean and he knows it.” 

Castiel ignored what Naythin said about it being none of his business and only quirked an eyebrow in response. One of the things he’d told Dean right after they’d first met ran through his mind. _”I pulled you out of Hell, I can throw you back in.”_ The situation wasn’t entirely different. If this started to go South too fast, if it became worse than if it had been left the other way, to save Dean heartache, he had no trouble with the idea of switching it back. “Good,” he murmured, giving Naythin a hard stare of his own before turning to the side and carefully carrying Dean out of the bathroom and up the stairs. He walked quietly into Arie and Dean’s bedroom and carefully laid Dean down upon the bed, covering him up to his waist with the blanket before pulling back. He walked around to Arie’s side of the bed and crouched, lifting his index and middle fingers he ran them over Arie’s brow. “He’s alive,” he whispered, sending those thoughts into her subconscious. Standing to his full height, Castiel turned and walked out the door. 

Naythin quickly stripped out of his soaking wet jeans and boxers tossing them into the shower as he wrapped a towel around his waist. Leaving the bathroom, he walked down the hall to the living room to where Dean had dropped his bag and pulled out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Dropping the towel, he pulled the sweats up his legs and over his thighs and ass, letting the waistband settle low on his hips. Sliding his arms into the shirt, he pulled it over his head and tugged the hem down over his stomach. Turning, he hurried to the stairs taking them two at a time he had to slam on the breaks as he reached the top to keep himself from running into Cas. “We gotta put a bell on you.” 

The corners of Castiel’s lips curved upward. “Dean use to say the same thing.” He stepped to the side to allow Naythin to pass. “Did you want something for the burns?” 

Naythin raised his hand and nodded. “Yeah. Thanks.” 

Castiel slid his sword from his sleeve and used it to open his wrist once again, offering it to Naythin. 

Naythin took a deep breath as he reached for Cas’s wrist. He wasn’t going to get used to this...ever. Lowering his mouth to his wrist, he closed his eyes as he started taking slow even pulls on Cas’s vein.

Castiel counted each time Naythin sucked on his wrist and once he reached the limit, he pressed a hand to Naythin’s shoulder. “That’s enough.”

Naythin pulled back at Cas’s touch, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He could feel his hand already starting to heal. “Thanks, Cas.” Naythin stepped past Cas only to pull up short and turn back to face him. “Listen...about what I said downstairs about it...Dean an’ I...not being any of yer business. I didn’t mean it. I’m just...Anyway...I’m uhh...I’m sorry.” 

Castiel gave a slow nod to Naythin’s words. “Scared.” 

Naythin ducked his head as he looked down the hall toward Dean and Arie’s room door. “Yeah.” He looked back to Cas nodding slowly. “Yeah, I am.” 

Castiel relaxed and nodded, grateful that it wasn’t something more, something that would wind up destroying Dean in the end. “It’ll be fine. I won’t allow it not to be...I mean, you’ve come all this way…” 

Naythin stood up a little straighter as he looked at the angel. “Yea, I have.” _I won’t allow it not to be fine._ What the hell did that mean? “I better get in there. I’ll uh call ya if I need ya.” He eyed Cas for a moment before turning and walking into Dean and Arie’s room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Castiel stood rooted to the floor for a long moment before continuing down the stairs where he gave orders to the angels that lingered inside the house. Once everything was in order, Castiel went back upstairs to Nate’s bedroom and stood just behind the sliding wall. _I’ll just wait right here._

Arie rolled over onto her side, her arm wrapping around Dean’s waist. She slid as close to him as she could resting her head on his chest. Tilting her head, she pressed her lips to his skin. “Hey, baby.” As soon as she spoke the words, she sat bolt upright in the bed. Her eyes darting around the room in a panic. “Dean! Naythin...what...where...oh God!” _He’s alive._ The words ringing in her ears over and over. Her hand going to her chest pressing her palm flat against it.

Dean felt Arie move and it had his eyes open wide long before she screamed his name. “Ar, it’s okay. I’m okay now. Naythin, I can’t...I can’t move too well yet, can you...please… Naythin!” He’d felt Naythin’s presence in the room, even if he hadn’t been able to see him, that had been what had allowed him to relax enough to fall asleep after everything that had happened. 

Naythin was up and off the floor as soon as he heard Arie yell Dean’s name. “It’s okay, Arie. He's okay. Dean’s gonna be okay.” He hurried to Dean’s side helping him to sit up against the headboard. 

Arie threw her arms around Dean burying her face in the side of his neck as soon as Naythin stepped back. “I...you. Oh God.”

Dean glanced down at his arm and looked pointedly up at Naythin. “Thanks,” he murmured after Naythin moved his arm around Arie. “Yeah, I was. But I’m not anymore. Cas...and Naythin,” he looked up at Naythin, love evident in the depths of his eyes. His gaze dropped a second later as he turned his full attention back to Arie. “They got me cleaned up. I’m okay.” He swallowed hard. “They said they were comin’ after Naythin next,” he went on, returning his eyes to Naythin and not bothering to hide the way tears reddened his eyes even if he’d been able to. “But we’re okay. Cas is here, it’s gonna be okay.” His eyes went wide a second later. “Beth!” 

Naythin had backed away from the bed to give Dean and Arie as much privacy as he could without leaving the room. He kept his eyes diverted only glancing at the pair quickly before looking away again. Dean’s tear filled eyes had his chest clenching and he had to fight to keep from going to him. “Beth? What...what about Beth? She didn’t have anything to do with this did she?” Naythin liked Beth. She had been Arie’s friend since before he came to the pack. He couldn’t believe she would have anything to do with hurting Dean. 

Arie raised her head from Dean’s shoulder but her arms stayed around him. The thought of letting go had her heart racing and her grip tightening. “Dean, baby...what about Beth?” Her eyes went over his arms and chest. He didn’t have a mark on him. How was that possible? She knew Dean healed fast but...he’d died. 

“She…” He’d tried to move a hand to reach for Naythin too, it wasn’t like he hadn’t ever sat that close to he and Arie before, or like he’d never sat on his bed so he didn’t see what the hurt would be, but he couldn’t get his arm to cooperate with his brain. He could move his fingers, oh yeah he could play the friggin’ piano, if he knew how, but someone would have had to hold his arms up because they were dead weights. “Okay, wait a minute, I can’t reach for anyone so, Naythin, come here. Arie’s not going to bite you, but if someone can hold me up I might if you don’t get yer ass over here, this concerns you too remember?” He sighed heavily with an almost relief when Naythin was finally next to him. “Beth was hurt, she was in the middle of the road, it’s why I stopped my car. I got out an’ went to her...that was when they jumped me...I…” he managed to give his head a small shake as he closed his eyes. “I don’t think I’ve seen that many wolves and wolf men and humans together...at one time…” He opened his eyes and looked at them both. “Well, I guess it’s officially safe to say that they hate me.” Yeah, he knew he shouldn’t joke, but the pained looks on both Arie’s and Naythin’s faces were killing him. 

“Not everyone,” Castiel interrupted as he pushed the wall open and stepped out, walking over to the bedside. “I went to your pack house and told Hawk. He was...moved...he and Ty are going to find out who did this. And then I am going to smite them...all of them.” The last part with said with a nod and punctuated by a very strange crack of thunder. 

Mental note: Don’t piss off the angel. Got it. 

Naythin gave Dean’s hand a quick squeeze before getting to his feet. “I’ll call the pack house and find out if they know anything.” He looked over at Arie, nodding quickly before he walked out of the room. 

Arie watched Naythin as he left the room. As soon as the bedroom door closed, she turned back to Dean. “Whoever did...this, used her as bait. One...she’s female and two...you… _we_ know her so they knew you’d stop. We find out who did this and they’re all dead.” 

“Cas,” Dean grunted and glanced pointedly toward the door. When Castiel just looked confused Dean huffed. “Go with him.” 

Castiel nodded. “Right. But...there’s an entire army of angels down there.”

“They’re not you,” Dean responded, a pleading look in his eyes. 

Castiel nodded and glanced toward Arie. “Okay.” 

Dean waited until Castiel was out of the room to look over at Arie. He gave as good a nod as he could to her words. “You can say that again, did you hear the thunder? I’ve never seen Cas that mad before.” He drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Ar, I don’t know if Beth is still alive. She was layin’ beside me when all that went on. She could have been trampled...and mauled...or hell I dunno. Someone needs to get Hawk to check on her. None of us can go over there, not after this...but...if she’s…” He couldn’t say it, he just couldn’t tell Arie that her best friend might be dead. Talk about getting caught in the crossfire. 

Arie carefully leaned against Dean, her head resting on his chest. “If...if she’s…” Arie cleared her throat, blinking back the sting of tears. Beth had been her best friend for years. She’d been her first real friend even before Lucian turned her on their wedding night. “ We’ll find out who did this to you an’...to her. I’m done screwing around with these people. They thought I was a bitch before…” 

“Trust me, yer not. Not even close.” He tried to lean against her but only succeeded in nearly toppling off the bed. “Sonofabitch! How the hell long is this shit supposed to last!?” He had to close his eyes and fight to relax. When he opened his eyes he looked into Arie’s. “I didn’t go down easy. In fact, the big mouthed bastard who kept goin’ on and on about how I was a Hunter and how he’d been wanting to do this since I came back...well he made the mistake of threatening Naythin. I snapped his neck...right before I died.” 

Arie really didn’t want to talk about it...about Dean dying but...if there was something...anything he remembered it could help them find out who did this. “Did you recognize any of them?” She tried to keep her voice as strong as she could but there was no hiding the way it wavered.

Dean shook his head slightly. Slightly was the best he had. “They were all wearing masks, the cowards. I need to talk to Hawk. Just on speaker phone or with you holding it. I’m not goin’ anywhere, couldn’t if I wanted to. But first off the man needs to know I’m alive, and secondly I want him in on this. He’s a good man, Ar. He’ll do right by us.” 

“I know this probably isn’t the best time for this but...after this...and this is...this is huge but, I think we should leave the pack.” 

Dean searched Arie’s eyes with his own. “You mean like you, me, Naythin an’ Nate just...un-enlist or whatever?” He nodded. “I was actually thinkin’ the same thing. If Naythin’s for it too, and I can’t see him not being, then that’s what we’ll do. We need to get the damn cameras outta here like NOW though. They can see us, and that really creeps me out. Always has, you know that.”

“It’s not going to be easy. Leaving...I mean. I have to separate everything from the packs holdings. We have to find somewhere to go before we leave. We won’t be sleeping in the Impala but we need to plan this out and no one can know.” Arie took a deep breath as she looked to the door and back to Dean. “Not even Naythin.” 

Dean’s forehead creased and his brows knitted. “Not Naythin? Why?” He closed his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. “Please don’t make this into a jealousy thing.” He opened his eyes and slowly shook his head. “What happened to _Naythin is part of this family_?” 

“He is and it’s not a jealousy thing. Jesus...give me some credit here. Dean. Look how easily they got to you. Naythin isn’t you. It wouldn’t take much to get their hands on him and if anyone finds out we’re leaving the pack before we’re ready...I’m just saying we need to keep this as quiet as possible.” 

“They’re not gonna get their hands on him. Cas is practically up his ass. Try hurtin’ that angel, go ahead. I punched him once and broke every damn knuckle in my hand. They just...shattered! No one…” he shook his head, “Uh uh, no. I won’t allow it. I’ll...I’ll...I’ll turn back into the monster living under their beds and kill every. last. one. of them. I mean it, Arie. And if they so much as _breathe_ on you or Nate, they will be dead right where they stand, I don’t care who they are or who they _think_ they are.” His eyes flashed white and in that instant he could move everything as he sat up in the bed and his fangs dropped before receding again. The second his eyes went back to green, he slumped back against the bed. 

“Dean...calm down. It’s okay. It’s okay.” Arie raised her hand putting it on the side of his face cupping his cheek, her thumb gliding gently along his cheekbone. “We’ll...we’ll tell Naythin. No one else. Just us, okay.”

Dean released the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding and let his eyes slip closed. “Okay. Okay.” His eyes slid back open and he shook his head. “I’m sorry. I’m just...I’m...I’m scared, Ar. I’m scared. Not for me, but for Nate, for you, for Naythin...hell even for Bobby. This pack goes up there ya know. If someone…” He shook his head slowly, his lip curled and pressed into a thin line. “This gets any worse and the entire Hunter population will know that we exist. I’ll tell every last one of them and watch as they, pack by pack, wipe Lycans off the planet. No body messes with my family.” He shook his head as his eyes slipped back closed. He was getting really tired really fast. 

“I know. I know, baby. Me too.” Arie shifted on the bed so she was sitting next to Dean. “Go to sleep. I’m here. I’m not leavin’.” Turning her head, she pressed her lips to his temple. She could understand what he was saying but if Hunters found out they’d _all_ be hunted...Nate too. 

“Okay...Nate’s in Heaven with Hannah…” He started to doze off and forced himself awake. “Naythin, check on Naythin...Cas…” His words slowly got softer and softer, losing their anger and venom as sleep tugged him down. 

When Naythin left Dean and Arie’s room, he hurried to the stairs to go down and call the pack house. He stopped halfway down the stairs as he looked out into the living room. There were angels everywhere. Slowly walking down the stairs, he made his way through the living room weaving his way around the angels as he made his way to the coffee table where he’d left his phone. Picking up his phone, he scrolled through his contacts and pulled up Hawks number. Hitting the call button, Naythin looked around the room getting just a little creeped out. They were all dressed the same and had the same blank look on their faces. 

“Naythin? Naythin...uhh...Cas…he uhh...”

“Hey...Hawk. Yeah, it’s me. Listen very carefully. Have you seen Beth?” Naythin weaved his way around the angels and into the kitchen. The long silence on the other end of the phone had Naythin pulling the phone away from his ear, checking to make sure the call hadn’t been dropped. “Hawk?”

“Yeah, I’m here. Naythin...about Beth. She uhh...we found her where Dean got jumped and uhh…” 

“Shit.” Naythin slumped against the fridge door.

“That about covers it. She’s not the only one. We found about a dozen other bodies too.” 

“Hawk...I know why Cas was at the pack house but...this is gonna sound hard to believe but...Dean’s not dead, Hawk. You can’t tell anyone, understand? Whoever did this had to think he’s dead.” Turning to the fridge, he pulled it open and took out a bottle of beer. Closing the door with his hip, he tucked the bottle between his arm and ribs as he twisted the cap off.

“Cas said he...you didn’t see what he looked like...what he did. Naythin...how is he not dead?”

“I can’t explain it right now but, trust me...he’s not dead. Hawk, I need the names of the bodies you guys found. All of them and uhh...the body count is gonna get bigger. A lot bigger.” Naythin raised the bottle to his lips taking a long pull before lowering it. 

“I’ll get the names. We brought the Impala back to the pack house. It’s in the garage in its usual spot. Naythin...be careful, man. If they can put something like this together there’s no telling what else they’ll come up with.” 

“I know. I’ll tell Dean about the car. Thanks, Hawk.” Naythin ended the call and slid the phone into his back pocket. 

Castiel walked up behind Naythin and just stood there until Naythin turned around. He was unaffected by the Lycan’s surprise and rather than acknowledge it, he simply stood there like some centurion guard. 

Naythin nearly dropped his beer when he saw Cas standing behind him. “Damn it, Cas!” His hand went to his heart as he checked to make sure it was still beating. “We’re definitely getting you a bell. What do you want, Cas?”

Cas shook his head. “I’m watching over you. Those were my orders.” He looked at the cell phone in Naythin’s hand and quirked a brow, yep too much time spent around Dean, and looked up at Naythin, his azure blue gaze meeting Naythin’s. “Did Hawk tell you...what I did?” 

Naythin shook his head as he raised his beer to his lips. Taking a small sip, he lowered the bottle again. “No but he sounded pretty shook up about it. I told him Dean’s not dead. I also told him not to tell anyone he’s still alive. Whoever did this will get sloppy and start talking. Beth...Arie’s friend...best friend...she didn’t make it. Hawk said they found at least a dozen bodies. Dean didn’t go down easy. Hawk’s gonna get me the names of the dead bodies.” 

Castiel gave a curt nod. “I know, my men saw the devastation. And no, he wouldn’t have...gone down easy.” He looked at the floor then back up at Naythin. “I killed...a few Lycans. I was....upset. And uh...the pack house no longer has a door...I crushed it...and threw it into the wall encircling the mansion. It’s...lodged...in the wall.” 

“It’s not the first door that’s been ripped off its hinges. As far as the dead…it’s understandable, Cas. It’s okay. I’m not upset about it and I doubt Dean or Arie are gonna care much especially after all this.” Naythin raised the bottle to his lips and took another long pull. He glanced up at the ceiling and back at Cas. “How long can Nate stay in Heaven? It won’t...hurt him or anything will it?” 

Castiel shook his head. “He’s too young to have sinned so he will be fine. I wouldn’t allow him to remain there past a few weeks, not without coming down for a couple of days before returning.” His own eyes lifted to the ceiling. “I have a garrison of angels here. Some are up there on the roof, others in the fields.” He looked over at Naythin. “If given the word they can lay waste to this entire region. Maybe those Lycans should think about that.” 

Naythin shook his head hard. “No. Don’t do that. There are a lot of good people in the pack. Innocents, Cas. Don’t go all nuclear on the pack.” 

“The innocent are always spared…” Castiel mused, “In one way or another. But no, I won’t do it...but maybe they should think about the fact that they _can_ before they try something of this like this again.” He looked forward, not really seeing Naythin, but the field behind him and the angels standing there at attention. “If the grace hadn’t brought Dean back. I would have...went nuclear, as you say, on the pack. I would have lain waste to every last one of them.”

“And Arie would have kicked yer angelic ass...eventually. I wanted and still want to rip the throats out of the sonsabitches that did that to Dean but...we have to do this smart. You can get your smite on when we find out who’s involved.” 

It was on the tip of Castiel’s tongue to explain that he was an angel and that Arie was a mere hu...Lycan. It didn’t matter, she still couldn’t have hurt him. But he kept that information to himself, for now at least. His forehead creased when Naythin said he could get his _smite_. _on_ , he wasn’t exactly sure what that meant but as Naythin continued he thought he had a grasp as to what the Lycan was saying. 

Raising his hand, Naythin ran it down his face, cupping his mouth for a second before letting his hand fall to his side. “Now I get to go upstairs and tell Arie her best friend is dead. Damn it. I hate this pack right now.” Naythin drained his beer, setting the bottle on the counter he made his way through the kitchen toward the stairs. 

Castiel watched Naythin empty his beer and set the bottle on the counter. He remembered what Dean said about personal space so he let Naythin get a slight head start before following the Lycan up the stairs. 

Naythin stopped in front of Dean and Arie’s door and stared at it. This sucked. Dean had died...and came back. Now he had to tell Arie that Beth was dead and there was no bringing her back. Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand and knocked quietly. 

Arie looked up when she heard the soft knock on the door. “Naythin, it’s open.” She couldn’t get up or Dean would wake up. 

Opening the door, Naythin walked in the bedroom, leaving the door open for Cas. He walked to Arie’s side of the bed and sat on the edge of the bed. “Arie...I uhh...I have some bad news...about Beth.” 

Arie blinked rapidly shaking her head as she tried to smile. “Don’t...Naythin. Just don’t. Umm…” She blew a long breath out her mouth as she glanced at Dean. 

Naythin dropped his eyes to the blanket and nodded. “I’m sorry, Arie.” 

“It’s okay. It’s not yer fault. We’ll find who did this. We will.” 

His wolf sat up and took wide eyed notice when both Arie and Naythin were near him and it had his own eyes opening. Not thinking about it, until after he’d accomplished it, he pushed his hands against the mattress and sat up straighter. Well, would you look at that. He cleared his throat a couple of times, not to get anyone’s attention but because his throat felt raw and metallic. Oh yeah, he loved silver. Right up there with flying and rats. “I want to talk to Hawk.” 

Naythin’s head snapped up when he heard Dean’s voice. Shit. He was hoping Dean’d sleep through their conversation. Looking over at Arie, he pulled his phone out when she nodded to him. Naythin pulled up his recent calls and pressed the call button. As soon as it started ringing, he handed his phone to Dean. 

Dean reached for the phone and was surprised yet again. Hell, if he took another nap maybe he’d be dancing. He cleared his throat again, his free hand lifting to it, as he waited for Hawk to pick up the phone. 

Hawk was just walking out of the small chapel after trying to ID the dead bodies from where Dean had been attacked. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone when it started vibrating. “Hawk here.” 

“Hawk, it’s Dean and no I’m not callin’ you from Purgatory, I’m alive.” He looked up at Cas. “I got an angel on my shoulder. Listen, did Ty come up with anything? Cas said you were gonna have him look into it.” 

“Dean. Damn, it’s good to hear yer voice. We’ve ID’d all but three of the bodies. Tell Cas we need more time. I’ve had all nonessential members of the pack house evacuated because I don’t need that damn angel comin’ in here and killin’ people who had nothing to do with this. He killed two guards, ripped the front door off the house and it’s now sticking out of the front wall! I know why he did it, I do but you gotta put a leash on that angel until we can find out who did this.”

Dean had to bite the inside of his cheek not to laugh as he lifted his eyes to Cas. He was having a really hard time being upset about anything that Cas had done. “Hawk, what part of I was dead did you not understand? Yer lucky Arie didn’t start throwin’ fireballs.” 

“I know!” Hawk ran a hand over his head as he turned in a tight circle near the kitchen door. “Keep him away from the pack house until we know what’s going on. Please, Dean.” Taking a deep breath, Hawk leaned against the wall of the mansion. “Dean...Aaron and Jenna were here when Cas went nuts.” 

Dean nodded silently as he listened to Hawk. “He’s got another job now, the job of crawlin’ up Naythin’s ass so he’s one less person I have to worry about.” He couldn’t help but chuckle at the confused look on Cas’s face, not to mention the way he looked over at Naythin. “He...they were? Are they okay? I mean, I know he went a little psycho but…” 

“They’re fine but Jenna already said they’re leaving town. First time she’s been back to the pack house and...one angel in full armor starts ripping the place up. I’ll uhh…I’ll call ‘em and tell em yer not dead. Aaron...anyway.” Hawk pushed away from the wall and started walking around the front of he mansion to check on the workers who were trying to get the door out of the wall without having to knock it down. 

Dean nodded. “It’s probably better if they did get the hell outta town anyway. This shit’s gettin’ bad. I’m even worried about Bobby, even if he does have a small armory in his basement. Listen, Hawk and I mean it, don’t be a damn hero. These….bastards they want to get at me. They want me dead. Now that I know that it’s not just Naythin I’m worried about. Arie, Nate, hell, like I said Bobby...and you. You’ve been loyal to me, man and that in this war, that means you’ve got a big ass neon target on yer back. So you keep yer head down and if it gets too bad you just get the fuck outta there.” 

“I don’t run. I’ll get the other names and let ya know anything we find. I’m glad yer back, Dean and tell Arie I’m damn sorry about Beth.” Hawk walked up to the small group of workers as they stared at the door in the wall. 

“Alright, thanks. I’ll tell her. I dunno if it’s totally sunk in ya know? Anyway, keep me posted. And don’t make me have to drag yer ass outta the fire, sniper, you got that?” One corner of his lips quirked upward into a lopsided smirk. “Be safe, Hawk. Bye.” Pulling the phone from his ear he looked up at Cas. “Ya went nuclear on ‘em, didn’t ya?”

Castiel looked down at Naythin and back at Dean as he shook his head. “No. Not yet.”

Dean chuckled and shook his head, at this point, he couldn't find it in him to care. He turned his attention to Arie and grabbed her hand in his own. Oh lookie there, another victory. “I’m sorry about Beth, baby. Hawk wanted me to tell ya he is too.” 

“I miss her already.” Arie took in a deep shuddering breath as she wiped at her eyes with her free hand. She looked over at Dean and smiled though it didn’t even come close to her eyes. “You’re doin’ better.” 

“Yeah, bit by bit. My throat feels like I gargled with silver though. Given the alternative I’ll take the raspy voice and the sore throat.” He smiled in an attempt to get Arie to crack at least a momentary smile. “Don’t worry,” he squeezed her hand, “When we find out who did this, you can shove a fireball right up their asses in her name.” 

Arie squeezed Dean’s hand as she leaned against him with more of her weight. “I will. That and more. So...what do we do now? I’m not one to hide under the covers, Dean. You know that.” 

Dean’s eyes met everyone’s eyes around the bed before he looked back at Arie, since she was the one who’d asked the ultimate question. “Now, I David Banner myself and…” He closed his eyes and heaved a sigh. “I can’t believe I’m saying this.” Opening his eyes he looked back at Arie. “And you make an official statement as the grieving widow, play it up. Hell, faint if you have to. They won’t hurt you, just like Hawk said. He doesn’t think they’d hurt Nate either but I’m torn on that one. You though, you go in there as Lucian’s widow, not mine. And you do what you do best, be a witch.” 

“You want me to get in front of the pack and tell them yer dead?” Arie looked around the room at Naythin and Cas...Cas always looking confused so he didn’t really count. “Naythin?”

“He’s got a point, Arie. If people think he’s dead the ones that did this will get sloppy and start talking.” He looked over at Dean and shrugged. “Hawk’s the only one at the pack house that knows yer not dead. He won’t say anything.” 

“Tell them that you think it was Hunters,” Dean added with a grin. Yes, he was putting two stubborn bulls head to head. 

“I can’t believe this.” Arie took a deep breath through her nose and let it out the same way. “Okay. Okay, I’ll do it.” 

Dean nodded. “Good...and Cas’ll send an angel with you...just on the off chance...and because I don’t trust those fuckers.”

“Okay. I’m going down to the kitchen. I’ll be back.” Arie leaned in pressing her lips to Dean’s for a moment before pulling back just enough to speak. Raising her hand to the side of his face, she had to squeeze her eyes shut to keep the tears back. “Dean…” 

Dean’s forehead creased for all of a second before he wrapped his arms around Arie and pulled her in. “Shh, I know. I know.” He squeezed his eyes closed. “Believe me, I know. It’ll be okay. We’ll get ourselves a nice place somewhere. Hell, Alaska’d be better than here. Wanna be an Alaskan wolf?” He grinned in the hopes of getting her to smile. He turned his head and looked over at Naythin. “Arie and I have decided to leave the pack. And I hope you’ll come with us...I dunno how this would work really if you didn’t so…” He shook his head. “But we can’t stay here. I can’t, _we_ can’t live...raise Nate...always lookin’ over our shoulder. I _won’t_ do it.” 

“Leaving?” Naythin looked from Dean to Arie and back again, his eyes widened a little. “Arie...the farm...yeah...of course I’ll leave. If I stayed...I wouldn’t last long.” Leave the pack. It was the only home he’d had since...since Lucian found him after the attack. 

“I don’t know a lot about this kind of thing, but I can’t see either of us bein’ happy if you didn’ come with me...us...anyway so….” Dean mused with a nod. 

Turning his attention back to Arie he searched her face. “How soon do you need to do this? How soon did you announce Lucian’s death?” 

“It was a few days before I could even get out of bed. I didn’t have an angel on staff to put me out when our bond broke. Ummm...a week...it took a week before I could but they know Cas is here so I could do it sooner. I think it should be done as soon as possible...telling them yer...I could do it tomorrow. I just need to notify the seconds in the other states and I can make an announcement at the pack house.” Arie pulled her arms from around Dean letting her hands come to rest in her lap. 

Dean nodded. “Okay, I think that’ll work. You could mention Cas. Not like some of them haven’t already seen him in action so it wouldn’t be out of the question and then they’d understand the swiftness of the announcement. I would say to go ahead and offer to allow the others to leave like we’d planned before, but our murderers might take that as a way out, so they don’t get punished for the lives they’ve taken. And yeah, I might be alive but they killed Beth. Even if she got killed in the crossfire, they put her in harms way so in my opinion it’s the same thing.”

“I think taking the offer to leave off the table is good. Until we find out who did this. Then we can do that...if we’re still here. I’m going to contact the lawyers and start separating our personal accounts from the packs. It’s going to ruin the pack but…” Turning at the waist, Arie swung her legs off the bed and walked to the door. “I’m just going to the kitchen.” She looked pointedly at Dean, seeing the worry in his eyes. “I love you.” 

Dean drew in a deep breath through his nose and nodded. He watched Arie walk out and looked over at Cas. “Yer men still here?”

Castiel nodded. “The entire garrison.”

Dean nodded. “Good. Don’t send ‘em home anytime soon.”

Castiel shook his head. “I won’t.”

Turning his attention to Naythin, Dean reached a hand toward him and gestured for him to come closer. “Don’t make me try and chase after you, I don’t think I can even stand, not yet anyway.” 

Naythin glanced over at Cas before he walked around the bed to Dean’s side and sat down, taking Dean’s hand in his own, he squeezed gently at first then firmer. He tried to look Dean in the eye but had to look down quickly, blinking and squeezing his eyes closed. Naythin tried several times to speak but he couldn’t get his voice to work. Even his wolf was hanging his head with his ears back and tail tucked. 

Dean pulled gently at Naythin’s arm. “C’mere,” he murmured as, at the same time, he sat up a little further and tried to scoot forward on the bed moving closer to Naythin. . 

Naythin was hesitant at first but when Dean tried to move closer to him, he slid across the bed so he was sitting next to Dean. He could feel Cas’s eyes on him and he really wished the angel would leave. Swallowing hard, Naythin slowly leaned against Dean, letting his head come to rest on his shoulder. His eyes slipped closed as he inhaled filling his lungs with Dean’s scent. The tears started to slide down his cheeks as his grip on Dean’s hand increased. “I...it hurt so bad. I knew...God, it hurt.” 

Dean really didn’t care if Castiel watched them or not, he turned toward Naythin and tugged him in closer. “Put yer arms around me or I’m gonna try it and we’ll both end up on the floor. Arie’s not going to get mad,” he sighed with something akin to relief when he had Naythin in his arms. He buried his face against the side of Naythin’s neck, his hand cupping the other side, his fingers tangled in the shaggy hairs at Naythin’s nape. “Shh, s’okay,” he murmured softly. “I’m here, it’s okay. I gotcha.” He drew in a deep breath breathing in Naythin’s scent and held it a long while before exhaling. “I heard you,” he whispered, “I heard you asking me to not be dead. I wanted to say something, to tell you it was okay but…” 

Naythin wiped his free hand across his face brushing away the tears. “Tessa...she was here.” Naythin turned at the waist, bringing his arm up he wrapped it around Dean’s neck burying his face against the side of Dean’s neck, his tears dampening his skin. “You were so cold. I…” He couldn’t hold back the tears any longer, his shoulders jerked from the silent sobs as Naythin clung to Dean desperately. The image of the angel bringing him in and laying him on the couch covered in blood kept flashing in his head. 

“I know, it’s okay. I’m here now. Cas saved me...again. An’ I’m here, I’m okay.” He ran his hand up and down Naythin’s back soothingly. “I gotcha, baby,” He turned his head and pressed a kiss to the side of Naythin’s head. “I gotcha...I love you...Yer okay…” He turned his head and looked over at Castiel. “How exactly did you manage to...Wasn’t there something...or someone with me on the couch. 

“Bethany,” Castiel answered, “She gave her life for yours.” 

And of course _that_ thrilled Dean to no end. “What do you mean, she gave her life for mine?” 

Pulling back from Dean, Naythin ran his hand over his face to wipe away as many tears as he could. “When they brought you here. You uhh...you were covered in blood and it had so much silver in it that I had really bad burns on m’hands from...Cas...he uhh gave me some of his grace and they healed. The only way to bring...bring you back was to use angel grace so Bethany volunteered.” 

Dean couldn’t help the way he ground his teeth, but for once he didn’t yell about someone dying for him. He couldn’t, there were two people who would have never been the same, if they made it. And there would have been a baby who would have been fatherless...quite possibly motherless. He pulled Naythin in again and pressed a kiss to his temple as he looked over at Castiel. “Thanks, Cas. I appreciate it...I...you know I normally would have bitched you out but...that was before....too many people count on me now so...thank you.” 

Naythin wrapped his arms around Dean again, tucking his head up on his shoulder so his forehead was resting against the side of Dean’s neck. His eyes closing at the feel of Dean’s lips on his skin. “I love you...so much.” His voice barely a whisper. The words meant only for Dean’s ears. 

Dean dipped his chin down and shifted as best as he could, it was a little sloppy at first, but he managed to finally capture Naythin’s mouth with his own, teasing at the seam of his lips and sucking Naythin’s bottom lip into his mouth, stretching the plump flesh as he pulled his head back a little before releasing it. “I love you too, baby.” 

Naythin raised his head enough so he could return Dean’s kiss. Pressing his lips to Dean’s, hesitant at first then a little desperately. He raised his hand to the side of Dean’s face cupping his cheek. He could feel his wolf relaxing and laying down and Naythin wanted to badly to do the same. To just lay with Dean and hold him but with Cas standing there and Arie...he pulled his head back breaking the kiss, his forehead resting lightly against Dean’s as he slowly slid his hand from the side of Dean's face to his chest letting it come to rest over his heart. 

“Lay with me,” Dean murmured, trying to shift to the side to give Naythin more room. When Naythin’s eyes lifted to the door Dean’s brows rose. “Seriously? I held you closer than this when I healed you. It’s fine, baby, she’s not gonna get mad. It’s not like we’re in here screwin’. Not that I think I could anyway, but that’s not the point.” 

He couldn’t help but look back at the door again before slowly sliding down on the bed until he was laying on his side next to Dean. He was tense at first but finally started to relax enough to drape his arm across Dean’s chest and rest his head on Dean’s shoulder. Naythin took in a slow deep breath through his nose and let it out just as slowly past his lips. His hand that was between their bodies, moved closer until the backs of Naythin’s fingers were resting flat against Dean’s hip. 

Dean wrapped an arm around Naythin’s shoulders and moved his other hand to lay against Naythin’s hand on his chest. “I guess I never told you but, when I was healing you that time, after the Hellhound attack,” he chuckled softly, “Arie had us layin’ a helluva lot closer. I was practically spooning against you with my hand against you skin, here…” he moved his hand from Naythin’s hand on his chest to Naythin’s lower belly, just above the low slung waistband of his jeans.

Naythin sucked in a quick gasp at Dean’s touch; the muscles on his abdomen rippling. His eyes squeezed shut and he prayed to every deity out there that his dick behaved itself. Laying next to Dean was one thing but getting a raging hard on...not such a good idea. Sliding his hand to Dean’s, he took hold of it, tucking his fingers between the palm of Dean’s hand and his belly. “Big difference between you healin’ me and...this.” His voice was deep and a bit too breathy. 

Dean chuckled softly and pulled Naythin a little closer. “Relax,” he murmured, “M’not gonna let anythin’ happen to you. Besides, you’ve got yer own shadow angel with the strict command that he smite the fuck out of anyone that touches you.” He turned his head toward Naythin and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “It’s gonna be okay.” 

Naythin opened his eyes and looked across Dean’s bare chest at Cas who was standing like a statue near the door. Yeah, that was creepy and really awkward. Naythin squeezed Dean’s hand and before he knew what he was doing, he dipped his chin pressing his lips to Dean’s collarbone. “Yeah. It is now.” He could feel the tear slide down the side of his face and for all his macho bullshit and his reputation as the pack’s Boogeyman, Naythin didn’t try to hide it.

Dean felt the warmth of Naythin’s tears as they pooled on his shoulder and he turned his head toward him, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. “Shh, it’s okay baby, it’s okay,” he whispered. “Love you so much. No way I was goin’ anywhere. And yeah, I know Tessa was here, we were uhh...negotiating.” 

“She kept saying to not even try to bring you back. That it was too late. She tried to take you and...I couldn’t let her.” Naythin squeezed Dean’s hand pushing it against his belly. 

“I know she did, baby. And I kept yelling at her to wait. But...if it hadn’t been for Cas...for Bethany...Tessa’s never had that strong of a grip on me before,” he confessed, “I was scared. Not of death, I guess after Hell nothing else can really scare you like that, but I was scared of leaving you...Arie...my baby boy.” 

“She...Tessa...she’s the one that took me to Purgatory.” Naythin inhaled deeply holding it for a second before letting it out. 

Dean didn’t respond to that, what exactly could he say, a reaper would have had to take him, Dean had just never really thought of which one it would be. Nodding. he squeezed his eyes closed. “I am _so_ sorry about what I did to you,” he whispered hoarsely. 

Naythin picked his head up, shifting his weight, he pulled his arm up so he could prop himself up on his elbow. He took his hand from Dean’s and brought it up to his chest. “No. Don’t.” Naythin leaned in pressing his lips to Dean’s. He lingered for a moment before pulling away. “Dean...baby, please don’t. Look at me…” 

Dean slowly pried his eyes open, looking at Naythin unshed tears glistening in his eyes. “I wouldn’t have asked Cas to take me from Purgatory. I would have went willingly after what I did to you. I can still feel it...sometimes I’ll be doing something and it’s just there…” Dean drew in a shaky breath through his lips and held it a moment as he tried to compose himself before releasing it. 

Naythin just didn’t care anymore. If Arie walked in and fireballed his ass so be it. “It’s okay. Please, don’t.” Naythin leaned in again kissing Dean on the lips. “You have to stop doing this to yerself. It hasn’t happened yet and it won’t. We’re gonna make sure of it. You and me. Cas said we can change it. That’s what we’re gonna do. I’m here. Right here. I’m not going anywhere.” He dipped his head pressing his lips to Dean’s chest for a moment before lifting his head and looking into Dean’s eyes. “I love you. It’s gonna be okay.” 

Dean swallowed hard and nodded. “Yeah, okay. I know...I just...I wanted you to know that...because it still happened...before, we know it...and Ar. And I wanted that part of you to know that I’m sorry.” 

“I know you are but you have _nothing_ to be sorry for. _I_ did this. Baby, not you. _I_ did this to you and I’ll never forgive myself.” Naythin raised his hand from Dean’s chest to the side of his neck, his thumb gliding along the underside of Dean’s jaw. Leaning in, Naythin kissed Dean on the corner of his mouth and leaned his head against Dean’s. Naythin could feel his wolf rubbing up against him trying to get as close to Dean as he could. _Mine_

Dean’s arms shifted, and he wrapped one around Naythin’s waist, the other cupped the back of his head as he pulled him in close. He could feel and hear the possessive growl and rub of his wolf. The idiot couldn’t seem to make up his mind as to which one he wanted to be possessive of, Naythin or Arie. With his arms wrapped tightly around Naythin, so tightly that there was no way anyone or anything was going to take him away without waking him up, Dean allowed his eyes to close as he slowly gave in to the sleepiness that kept plaguing him on and off. The only good part about it was that every time he woke up he had more control over his body. “Don’t leave,” he mumbled groggily. “S’okay...jus’...don’ leave…” 

Naythin tucked his arm back between their bodies shifting his hips so he could lay his head on Dean’s chest without dislodging his hands from the way they held him tight to Dean’s body. “M’not leavin’. Sleep, baby. M’not leavin’.” He took his hand from the side of Dean’s neck and slid it down Dean’s chest and wrapped it around him slipping his fingers between the bed and Dean’s side. 

Castiel pulled away from the wall he’d been standing in front of and looked out the door, then back to Naythin and Dean. “I’m going to go check on Arie. If you need anything…” 

Arie had gone down to the kitchen to make tea and to give Naythin and Dean time alone...as alone as they could be with Cas standing there. She couldn’t help but notice how nervous and tense Naythin was with her in the room when Dean tried to get him to come over by him. It bothered her because it almost seemed that Naythin had lost some of his confidence. Taking the kettle off the stove with her left hand, Arie poured the water in her mug and set it back on the stove. She had to look at the spoon and watch it to make sure that she actually picked it up with her right hand because she couldn’t feel it in her hand. 

Castiel stepped off the last step and looked toward the living room first only to have every angel in the house simultaneously point toward the kitchen. He gave them a nod and walked toward the kitchen standing at the archway a moment before stepping forward and showing himself. “Dean’s asleep, Naythin’s with him,” he reported, knowing how much the three of them worried for one another. 

Arie looked up from her tea and nodded. “Thanks, Cas.” Raising her left hand, Arie brought the mug to her lips, blew across the top of it and took a careful sip. Lowering the mug, Arie looked up at the angel. “We almost lost him for good, didn’t we?” 

Castiel didn’t like to think about it, so he could only imagine how hard it must have been for creatures that were born with emotions and weren’t just learning and discovering them. He nodded his head before meeting her eyes with his own. “Yes. Tessa...she had a good hold on him this time. I...I did what Dean would have done, I made it up as I went along.” 

Smiling, Arie looked up the angel. “You did good, Cas. Thank you. I don’t know what I would have done if he…” She cleared her throat and looked down into her tea as if it held all the answers she needed. “I think leaving the pack...I think it’s for the best.” After a minute, she looked back at Cas. “Am I doing the right thing? Leaving the pack? I know it’s been so hard for Dean since he got turned. It seems like the only time he’s happy is when he’s here and even then he’s still on guard. I know he’s like that anyway but...I don’t know.” 

Castiel took a deep breath as he tried to find the words that would answer what he was being asked. “John use to say that what Dean wanted most was a home. I don’t think he saw the true meaning of what Dean wanted. I think he wants a family. Wherever he is as long as you, and Naythin and Nate are there, he’ll be happy.” He sighed and nodded. “It’s in his nature to worry, to be on guard. To blame himself. He does you know...blame himself. For this. For Beth. For killing Naythin that first time. He worries for you. For Naythin. He fears that one or both of you will feel neglected...that he’ll mess everything up. From the day that I pulled him out of Hell I knew that Dean does not feel worthy…” He dropped his gaze briefly, “Nothing has changed that.” 

Arie sighed heavily when Cas brought up Naythin. “I’m not gonna lie, Cas. This...whatever it is with Dean and Naythin...I don’t know what to do. Yes, Naythin is family. He has been for a long time and I’ll do anything to make Dean happy. I told them that we’ll work this out but...I don’t have the first clue on how to do that!” Arie set her mug down on the counter and brought her hand up the center of her chest. “My wolf is just fine with this. I’m the one with the issue.”

Castiel shook his head. “Neither one of them planned for this to happen. I think...this is going to sound...strange to you but...if Dean were to die before you….with Naythin with you, there’s still a part of Dean with you, and the same goes for Naythin. I believe that perhaps that is what your wolf knows...why it is calm.” 

“I know they didn’t plan it. It’s not like they were this way before. I mean they were close but not like this. The part of Dean that would be with me will be our son, Nate and not Naythin. I'm sorry Cas but if Dean were to die...fer good I couldn’t _be_ with Naythin that way. I just couldn’t.” Arie crossed her arms over her chest as she glanced up at the ceiling. “What do I do? How do I do this?” 

“I wasn’t suggesting that you copulate with Naythin,” Castiel responded. “When Dean marked you, part of him is there, it’s why others back off. That is the part that I was speaking of. As for what do you do…” He shook his head. “That’s a decision only you can make. I will tell you that the only reason I allowed this was due to their love. Otherwise…” He shook his head. “All roads would have lead to the same destination. It’s that love that will keep Naythin from straying along that same path.” 

Arie’s head fell back on her shoulders as she groaned. “Yer not much help, Cas.” Raising her head, Arie sighed and looked out the kitchen toward the stairs. “I can’t make Naythin leave. It would break Dean’s heart...Naythin’s too.” Arie raised her left hand and rubbed it up and down her right arm slowly. 

Castiel nodded. “It would. A part of both of them would be lost,” he agreed. “When are you going to tell Dean about the darkness in your hand and arm? It’s spreading. I...may be able to help but I would have to reach inside you and feel it...see how attached it is to your soul. It’s...not a pleasant experience.” 

“When? Yeah, never if I can help it. He feels responsible for what happened to Ty and if I tell him I got this from doing the ritual?” Arie looked at Cas for a minute before rolling her eyes and huffing. “Fine. FINE! When he’s up and around I’ll...tell him.” 

Castiel nodded. “If you live that long.” No one ever said that Castiel, the angel of the Lord was subtle. “The longer you wait, the more that is going to weave its way around your soul and one of two things will happen. Either you will die, or you will become the next thing that Dean is compelled to kill.” 

“Wait...this could...kill...me?” Okay, she hadn’t bargained on that part. Shit, if this...darkness or whatever didn’t kill her Dean sure as hell was going to for not telling him. “What do you mean Dean would be compelled to kill me...hunt...me?” Her eyes got a little wide as he voice shook. 

Castiel hung his head. “It’s obvious that you didn’t know, I’m sorry.” He nodded. “Yes. Dean’s...Hunting is part of who he is...it might take him longer...and he might even kill himself a second later, but he would Hunt you, and he would kill you. What’s inside you is the same darkness that he has seen a hundred times. It is that darkness that he hates. If you don’t tell him soon, you’ll be past the point of needing to.” 

“Okay...uhh...how much time do I have?” 

Castiel shook his head. “I can find out for you...but like I said, it is rather uncomfortable.” 

“You mean...I think I should tell Dean first.” _I can’t believe this is happening._ “Alright uhh...I’ll tell him when he wakes up.” 

“I believe that would be wise. You would be somewhat more comfortable if he was there when I… _look_ ….” Castiel confirmed. 

Arie opened her mouth to ask what he meant but quickly closed her mouth. “I don’t want to know.” She held her hand up in a stop gesture. “Don’t tell me.” Looking up at the ceiling for a moment, Arie sighed. “Is he awake? I don’t want to go in there because he’ll wake up and he needs to get as much rest as possible.” 

Castiel followed Arie’s gaze and he shook his head. “The Enochian sigil on his ribs hides a lot from me. It’s why we had to look for him. Before the sigil, I could find him with just a thought.” He looked at Arie. “Would you like me to go check?” 

“Don’t wake him up.” Arie sighed. “Yeah, that’d be great. Thanks, Cas” 

Castiel nodded and turned, heading to and up the stairs. As he rounded the corner, he slipped into the bedroom without a sound and looked toward the bed. Both Dean and Naythin were fast asleep. Arie was right, he needed to rest, they both did. Turning, he slipped back out of the room and headed down stairs. “They’re both asleep,” he murmured as he stepped back into the kitchen. 

“Okay. Let ‘em sleep. I’ll uhh…” Arie looked around the kitchen for a moment, not really sure what she could do. “I’ll...find something to do.” She smiled sadly at Cas before turning and walking to the pantry. Maybe if she looked in it long enough _Something_ would come to her. 

Castiel watched Arie for a long moment before he spoke. “You could...sleep. There is an entire side of the bed...I heard somewhere that children have sleepovers like that…” He shook his head. “I probably saw it on a television show. Dean use to watch a lot of television shows.” 

Stopping at the pantry door, Arie looked back at Cas. She stared at him for a full minute before nodding. “Okay. Yeah, okay.” Arie walked through the kitchen, through the living and up the stairs. As she got to their bedroom door, she hesitated for a moment before opening the door as quietly as she could. Slipping inside, she turned and quickly closed it again. Turning to the bed, she saw Dean laying on his side of the bed with Naythin laying at his side with his head on Dean’s chest and his arm wrapped around Dean’s chest. Dean had his arms wrapped around Naythin and his head resting against the top of Naythin’s. Toeing off her shoes, Arie carefully climbed into the bed trying not to jostle it so it wouldn’t wake either of them. Laying on her side, she moved as close to Dean as she could. Resting her head on his shoulder, Arie draped her arm across Dean’s waist as she tucked her other arm under her pillow. As she got settled, Dean frowned, rolling his head to the side. “Shhhh, baby. It’s just me, Dean. Go back to sleep.” Dipping her chin, she pressed her lips to Dean’s bare chest. 

Hearing Arie’s voice in his sleep, he relaxed again. He pulled one arm from around Naythin and reached for her, hooking his arm under hers. He pulled her close and tightened his hold on Naythin at the same time before finally settling and falling back to sleep. 

Naythin’s arm slid down from Dean’s chest toward his waist. He frowned when his hand bumped into something warm and slightly unyielding. Without lifting his head, he slowly opened one eye and looked down the length of Dean’s body. His eyes slowly grew wide as he saw Arie’s arm draped across Dean’s body. _Oh. My. God._ He swallowed hard as he pulled his hand back up cursing his wolf to hell and back for not alerting him that Arie was there. Maybe she hadn’t seen him? Yeah, right. Fat chance of that. Sometime after he’d fallen asleep, he’d hooked a leg over Dean’s and his body was practically blanketing Dean’s. Yep, she so didn’t see that. Nope. Maybe if he snuck out, she’d wake up and not fry his nuts. Slowly sliding his leg from on top of Dean’s, Naythin raised his eyes and stopped breathing. Arie was looking right at him. “I was...he…” Oh yeah...way to sound like a babbling idiot. 

Arie drew her arm up from Dean’s waist and covered Naythin’s hand with hers. “It’s okay, Naythin. Stay. He needs you, too.” 

Nodding slowly, Naythin drew in a deep shuddering breath as he relaxed and hooked Dean’s leg with his. Smiling softly, he glanced up at Dean and back to Arie. “Thank you, Arie. For...for this.” 

Arie squeezed Naythin’s hand, smiling reassuringly. “”Go back to sleep, Naythin.” She waited until his breathing evened out and his body relaxed before allowing herself to do the same. 

Dean gasped in a breath and nearly bolted right off the bed, the only thing stopping him were the legs entangled with his and the bodies nearly laying on top of him. “Phone! Need a phone! I have to call Hawk! Oh my God! Shit! Fuck! We have to get a hold of Hawk!” 

Naythin was up and on his knees reaching into his pocket for his phone before his brain even registered that he was awake. “What’s wrong. Dean, hey...here.” He put a hand on Dean’s chest to help steady him. Before he’d fallen asleep, Dean was still pretty unsteady. 

Arie leaped off the bed, eyes shifting to blue, fangs dropping. Blinking rapidly, she returned to the bed, putting a hand on Dean’s shoulder to try and calm the frantic look on his face. “Dean...what’s wrong?” She looked from Dean to Naythin and back again. 

Dean had to try and stop panting enough to tell Arie, to explain what had him so agitated. “You have to call Hawk, don’t let him tell Aaron I’m alive! I know he’s upset and I hate that he is, an’ you know I love the kid, but if he forgets to keep quiet about me bein’ alive...if he says somethin’ to the wrong person, we’re all screwed.” 

Naythin sat back on his calves rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Okay...yeah, we can explain to Jenna later...if she’s still around. I’ll call him. Relax...I’ll call him.” Naythin pulled up his contacts pressing the call button when he found Hawk’s number. Running a hand through his hair, he waited fro Hawk to pick up on his end. 

“Hawk here.” 

“Hey, Hawk...it’s Naythin. Listen, have you talked to Jenna yet?” 

“No, not yet. Was going to call her here in a bit, why?” 

“Good. Don’t tell her about Dean bein’ alive, okay? Aaron might tell the wrong person and to quote Dean...we’re all screwed.” Naythin shifted on the bed, dropping his left leg off the side of the bed. 

“That makes sense.” Hawk nodded knowing that Naythin couldn’t see him. “I won’t call ‘er. Tell Dean I won’t call her.” 

“Thanks, Hawk. We gotta keep this quiet.” 

“I get it, man. I get it. Tell Dean I said to take it easy and I’ll take care of his car for ‘im.” 

Naythin lowered the phone, ending the call on his end. “He didn’t call Jenna yet. It’s okay. He’s got the Impala in the garage.” 

Dean released the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “Okay, thank God. Good.” He squeezed his eyes closed briefly before reopening them. “My Baby.” He was silent for a moment while he thought about that. “I can’t believe I’m gonna say that, and he better not get too damn comfortable in her but...when you make the announcement that I’m dead...tell ‘em I willed my car to Hawk because...hell, I dunno...because of his faithful service or whatever. Just make up somethin’. No one’ll mess with her if they think she’s his.” 

“Dean.” Arie moved to his side, sitting backwards on the bed. “Are you sure? We could have Hawk bring the Impala here. No one can get on the farm. We can park it in the garage and close the doors.” She really hated leaving the car at the pack house. Hell, she wanted everything that was theirs out of there as fast as possible. 

“I’d rather she was here, with me. But...If I was really dead, what would you do with her, Ar? That’s how this needs to be played. We have to not just say, but _act_ , like I’m dead.” He looked at each of the three sets of eyes in the room in turn. 

Arie thought for a moment, glancing over at Naythin and back to Dean. “I’d have her here. I couldn't see anyone else driving her.” 

Dean nodded as he listened to Arie. “Okay. If that’s really what you’d do then we have my Baby brought home,” he agreed. “Now we have one more thing to decide; how much of a sitting duck do we think Hawk is? I don’t need someone else dyin’ because’a me.” 

“Hawk?” Naythin huffed, shaking his head as he stood next to the bed. “Anyone that’s been even remotely...polite to you or Arie could be at risk. I like Hawk, I do but...we can’t hide everyone. The farms protected and some could stay here after we leave but they’d be prisoners. Sitting ducks as soon as they stepped past the wards.” 

“I have a funny feeling that this is less about Arie and more about what you and I did,” Dean responded, quirking a single brow and giving a pointed glance to Naythin’s neck. 

“Hell, it’s about me period. I heard what they thought of me. This one asshole wouldn’t shut the fuck up. After a while I was just wantin’ ‘em to kill me and get it over with so I wouldn’t have to hear shit-for-brain’s mouth anymore.” He huffed and couldn’t help the smirk that curved one corner of his lips. “And then he said they were comin; after Naythin next, so I snapped his neck.” He nodded and shrugged. 

Naythin brought a hand up covering the scar at the base of his neck. He looked over at Arie giving her an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, Arie.” 

Arie climbed off the bed and walked over to Naythin. Reaching up, she slowly took his hand down from his neck and held his hand in hers. “Don’t apologize, Naythin. Honestly? If it wasn’t this, they’d have found something else to use against us.” 

Annnnd Dean felt like shit. “I didn’t mean anything against you, baby,” he murmured. “It was just one more brick in the wall. They were gatherin’ shit to hate me for, trust me. If it wasn’t that I was a hunter, it’s that I forced you to change me. Or because I killed the dicks in the council. My marking you was just the straw that broke the camel’s back. But like Arie said, if it hadn’t been that it would have been something else...like Nate’s eyes. One seems to be changing to green while the other is stayin’ blue.” He shrugged. “But I did find some lovely graffiti on the walls of your old room. Oh yeah. Apparently you bite pillows, Arie is a Hunter lover, and I have you so far up my ass you’re the reason I’m bowlegged.” 

“They’re not very creative.” Naythin looked down at Arie’s hand covering his. Lifting his free hand, he covered Arie’s and squeezed gently making sure to pull his hand away quickly so it didn’t piss off Dean’s wolf. Dean and Naythin may be bonded but Arie was his “true” mate. Looking over at Dean, Naythin shrugged. “I hate to say this but...aside from us...in this room...everyone else is on their own.”

Dean turned his attention to Arie and quirked a brow. Even though he hated to admit it, he agreed with what Naythin was saying, but he wouldn’t voice his thoughts on the matter, not unless it was something terribly bad. This was Arie’s pack, it had been her pack long before it’d been his, and despite the fact that he was the functioning Alpha, Dean never really thought of himself that way, and so, in his mind, she needed to cast the deciding vote. 

Looking over her shoulder at Dean, Arie nodded with a heavy sigh. “He’s right.” Taking her hand from Naythin’s, Arie turned to face Dean crossing her arms over her chest. “Naythin’s right. If we’re going to do this we have to limit the number of people we...worry about. If Beth were...I’d have her come to the farm but...she’s not so...we have to take care of what’s most important.” 

Dean nodded. “Okay.” His eyes went from Arie to Naythin and then over to Cas briefly before lowering to the bed. “This frickin’ sucks,” he sighed heavily and looked up at Arie. “Do you think we need to worry about the Bobby? He’s been under the pack’s protection but since he’s not a Lycan…?” 

“Bobby needs to know what’s going on so he’s not blindsided. You need to call him before one of the patrols tells him yer dead.” Arie walked to the side of the bed and sat down next to Dean. Taking his hand between hers, she raised his hand to her chest. “We have to distance ourselves from the pack. I know this sucks and I know it goes against everything you’re made of to walk away from Hawk but we have to do it this way.” 

To say that Dean was torn was an understatement. He looked back at Castiel for a long moment before turning his attention to Arie again. “Beth’s already dead because’a me. I can’t let someone else…” He shook his head and gently pulled his hand away and swung his legs out of the bed, sitting up on its side. “Just so no one freaks out when I try to stand, I need to go take a leak.” He drew in a slow deep breath and let it out just as slowly before pushing his fisted hands against the mattress as he pulled to his feet. “Whoa, whadda ya know,” he mused when he stood up with no difficulties. It was only then that he realized he was buckass naked. He turned his head and looked back at the mattress and the towel that had been around his waist before lying tangled in the sheets. “Awkward…” He’d planned on slowly doing the walking thing but maybe he needed to test his running abilities more. 

Arie stayed at Dean’s side as he stood up. She put her hand on the small of his back incase his legs decided to give out on him. Taking her hand from Dean’s back, Arie walked to his closet and pulled out a pair of sweats. Going back to Dean, she handed them to him. “These’ll work until we’re sure yer 100%. Then you can get dressed.” Looking up at his eyes, Arie couldn’t help herself. She tossed the sweats on the bed and wrapped her arms around Dean’s waist pulling him tight against her body. “I love you. I love you so much.” Closing her eyes, she pressed her cheek to the warm skin of his bare chest. 

Dean wrapped his arms around Arie and held her tight up against him. He let one of his hands smooth over her ebony hair, tucking a stray strand behind her ear. “I love you too, Ar.” He dipped his head and pressed a kiss to the side of her neck. “It’s okay,” he whispered, “I’m not goin’ anywhere. I promise.” 

Taking a deep breath, Arie nodded and pulled way. “I know. I just…” Clearing her throat, she stepped back giving Dean room to get the sweats on. “I’ll go down and start calling the seconds. The quicker we get this done the better we’ll all be.” Turning away from Dean, Arie walked to the door and opened it. Pausing, she looked back at Dean. “Call Bobby.” Turning back around, she continued down the hall. 

Dean remained standing until the second Arie walked out of the room, he sat down hard on the bed and blew out a breath. “Okay, how come my legs are burnin’ like hell?” He turned his attention to Cas with a lift of his brows.

“It’s likely due to leftover silver in your bloodstream. You didn’t dispel it this time as much as the last so it will take longer to work its way out.”

Dean thought about that a minute before giving a nod. “Okay.” He turned and looked over at Naythin. “You tell Arie and I will kick yer ass, silver in me or not, got it?” He searched Naythin’s eyes with his own before slowly reaching for the sweats. “I’m fine. It’s just takin’ me a little while.” 

Naythin looked at Dean for a minute before turning to Cas. “Will he have any lasting side effects? That was a hell of a lotta silver, Cas.” Naythin glanced at Dean before closing his eyes briefly. “After the hunter’s got ‘im, he’s had a hard time healing from silver injuries.” 

Dean paused in pulling the sweats up his legs and looked over at Castiel. He hadn’t thought about that fact. He’d just assumed he’d heal like he use to. Hell, he’d drank down a whole angel for cryin; out loud. 

Castiel heaved a sigh and nodded to Naythin before looking over at Dean. “His healing from silver will slow down more over time. At first it will seem like he’s simply like all of the Lycans…”

“Whoa, Whoa, Whoa,” Dean interrupted as he pulled to his feet and pulled the sweats up his thighs and over his ass, letting them sit low on his hips. “I use to be able to take a shot of grace and expel silver bullets.”

Castiel nodded. “And then you got a massive does of silver poisoning. By rights, you should have died then. But you didn’t. The fact that you’re alive now…” He shook his head. “I had no idea if it would work or not. As I told Arie, I was just doing what you taught me...making it up as I went.” His eyes darted to Naythin briefly. “I tested the theory on Naythin first and then went with it.” 

“Wait. Cas… _over time_? What, he won’t be able to heal from it at all after a while?” Naythin stepped to the end of the bed putting himself between Dean and Cas. It wasn’t like Cas was a threat but neither Naythin nor his wolf liked what Cas was implying. At. All. 

Castiel looked from Naythin to Dean and back. He nodded slowly. “Over time it will diminish until finally he will not be able to heal from it at all. He should have died months ago, but he didn’t. He should be dead now, and yet… Before the hunter attack, I could have given him a sip today and he would have healed, instead it took an angel giving up her life to save him.” 

Naythin reached out for the end of the bed, his fingers wrapping around the footboard. “Jesus…” Squeezing the thick wood slat, Naythin sank down on his knees, leaning his forehead against the wood. “Oh God.” 

Dean’s attention fell to Naythin and he was at his side in the span of a heartbeat, reaching for him. “Hey,” he murmured soothingly, “Hey, it’s okay. I’m right here. It’s okay. We just...we just gotta keep me away from silver.” He glanced up at Castiel before lowering his attention again to Naythin. “Baby, look at me,” he coaxed gently. “I love you. It’s gonna be okay.” 

It took Naythin a minute before he could raise his head and look at Dean. Taking one hand from the wood slat, he cupped the side of Dean’s neck. “I love you.” He didn’t care that Cas was right there. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, baby. I always have, and I always will.” He leaned in, and in that moment didn’t care, Naythin needed him. He slanted his mouth over Naythin’s, teasing at the seam of his lip with the tip of his tongue before sweeping it inside. He teased at the roof of Naythin’s mouth before slowly mapping out his mouth. This was definitely not a dream...or a wish anymore, it was real; and he moaned softly as the flavor that was uniquely Naythin’s hit his taste buds. He moved a hand to the side of Naythin’s face, cupping his cheek and using his thumb to run soothingly along Naythin’s jaw line. 

Naythin moaned as Dean’s tongue pushed past his lips. Taking his hand from the bed, Naythin wrapped it around Dean’s shoulder pulling him to him. Sliding his hand from the side of Dean’s neck he lowered it and wrapped it around Dean’s back. Leaning in, his tongue tangled with Dean’s as he crushed his lips against Dean’s mouth. 

Dean’s head shifted from side to side as he tangled his tongue with Naythin’s, dueling with it. Their teeth clanked together from time to time as he devoured Naythin’s mouth with his own. He moved his free hand to Naythin’s side, pushing the material of his shirt up and out of his way, moaning again at the skin on skin contact. Running the pad of his thumb back and forth across Naythin’s nipple he growl-groaned when it tightened into a hard pebble.

Naythin growled deep in his chest until his whole body was vibrating. He pulled his arm from around Dean’s back and covered Dean’s hand with his stilling his movements. Breaking the kiss slowly, Naythin licked his lips, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he looked Dean in the eye, pleading for him to understand. “We can’t. We can’t. Not now...not yet. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Arie was okay with him and Dean laying together in bed sleeping but if she walked in on them now...she may not be so understanding. 

Awkward was putting it mildly. Dean hadn’t been turned down since high school some twenty years ago. He glanced up at Castiel before looking back at Naythin as he pulled his hands away. “Yeah, me too,” he murmured as he slowly pulled to his feet. He turned on the ball of his foot and walked as swiftly as he could to the bathroom praying the whole way that Naythin hadn’t noticed just how hard he was. 

“Damn it.” Naythin dropped his head to his chest as he squeezed his eyes shut. Leaning forward, he punched his fist into the floor hard enough to split his knuckles. 

Once he was inside the relative safety of the bathroom, Dean leaned back against the door. He looked down at the obvious tent in his sweats and squeezed his eyes closed and picked up his head, letting it thud back against the door three times and hard enough to give his body something else to think about other than the way Naythin had tasted and how much he’d wanted him. Not happening again. If Naythin ever decides he wants him, he can tell him. He hated being turned down as a teen and it was even worse as an adult. Pulling away from the door, Dean headed for the toilet and took care of emptying his bladder, returning the seat to its rightful place because nothing is as scary as Arie in the middle of the night when she has fallen into the icy cold toilet bowl. That lesson was learned fast. Like in a single night kind of fast. He went over to the sink and washed his hands, gazing at himself in the mirror as he dried his hands. He didn’t look any worse for the wear, at least not that he could see. 

Tossing her cell phone on the desk, Arie let her head fall back on her shoulders. All the seconds of the Saint Ryan Pack had been notified that Dean was dead. Killed in an apparent ambush by hunters. She’d also told them that Beth had been used as bait and had been killed as well. The first two calls had been the hardest. After that, it was easier. The words still hurt even though she _knew_ that Dean wasn’t dead. The words still hurt and they didn’t get any easier to say. Pulling open the bottom drawer, Arie took out the file that had her lawyer's phone numbers in it. She needed to call them and start pulling all assets from the pack. 

Dean noticed his hair and frowned. Lovely. Bed head from hell. He saw the shower stall through the mirror and decided that since he was nearly naked and in the bathroom and, as he looked down at his still semi-hard-on, needed to kill time anyway… Turning away from the sink he reached for the waistband of his sweats and pushed them down his legs. Stepping out of them he opened the shower door and turned on the water, waiting for it to warm up, which thankfully at the farm didn’t take long. Once the water was hot, he added some cold to it until he found a nice middle ground temperature and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He stood under the spray and let it simply rain down over him for quite a long while, letting the warmth soothe aching muscles. And as he relaxed, he was hoping that _someone_ else would too. 

Naythin was sitting on the floor of the bedroom looking at his hand as he flexed his knuckles. He never got used to how fast he healed as he watched the skin knit together until there was no evidence that he’d punched the wood floor. Thumping his head against the foot board, he glanced over at Cas. Naythin huffed and shook his head dropping it to his chest. The sound of the shower turning on had him turning his head to the side and his dick twitching in his jeans. Great. Yeah, that wasn’t happening. Not with Arie in the house anyway. Not until she was okay with...that. God, he wanted Dean so bad. 

The relaxing warmth wasn’t doing a thing to ease his hard-on. He detested cold showers, never had to have one. He’d always been able to find a willing bed partner. Leaning a hand against the tile wall he hung his head, his eyes closing against the water that beat down on his head. He wasn’t going to go seeking Arie for something that he’d started with someone else, he wasn’t sure why but that seemed like an insult to her and he would never do that to her. He slowly pried open his eyes and looked down at his dick. “Fine,” he huffed. Wrapping his fist around his length he started to stroke. a soft rumbling moan slipping from between his lips. 

Getting to his feet, Naythin sighed and walked over to where Cas stood like a statue. Raising his hand, he pointed to Cas’s chest. “Do me...do _Dean and I_ a favor and keep Arie downstairs and busy. Please.” 

Castiel’s forehead creased and he looked slightly perplexed as he gazed at Naythin, his head tilting slightly to one side. “Now?” 

Dean thought back to that day...no it was a dream....he thought back to the dream...the wish...he wasn’t sure just what it was anymore. He thought back to the way Naythin had kissed **him**. He thought of how much Naythin had wanted him and how he’d knelt in front of him, taking his hard length into his mouth. He thought of what it felt like to taste him. To touch him wherever he wanted. He thought of Naythin’s responses to his touch, the way he felt under his fingertips. The slide of his skin, the taste of it when he’d bit him. Dean’s hand sped up its strokes. He was so hard now, his fist moved over his own flesh in swift long hard pulls. His head lolled back on his shoulders, his lips pliant and his jaw a little slack. “God yeah…” he whispered to himself. 

Naythin stammered for a moment. “Yes, Cas. _NOW_!” Nate was easier to talk to . “Just...keep her downstairs and busy...I’ll...one of us will come down when it’s...safe. Okay?” He smiled at Cas and patted him on the chest as he reached for the doorknob and pulled it open. Crossing the hall in two strides, Naythin was pulling his t-shirt over his head as he turned the doorknob and walked into the bathroom. Toeing off his boots, he reached down to undo his belt when he heard Dean’s soft moan. _Crap_! Undoing the buckle on his belt, Naythin nearly ripping the button and zipper off his jeans in his haste to get them undone. Pushing his jeans and boxers past his hips and ass, he kicked them off and across the room. Reaching down, he pulled his socks off and shoved them inside his boots. Taking a deep breath, he reached for the shower door, clearing his throat loudly so he didn’t startle Dean. “It’s just me. Dean...it’s Naythin.” Waiting another second, he opened the door and stepped in the shower ending up at Dean’s back. 

Dean’s eyes snapped open and his hand on his cock stopped mid-stroke. He probably looked like a deer in headlights because that was a little bit like the way he felt. “Nay…” He cleared his throat, “Naythin?” 

“Yeah, baby. It’s me.” He reached up with his hand, running his fingers over Dean’s hair. Stepping around Dean so he was standing in front of him using his body to block the water, he raised his hand and covered Dean’s on his shaft. Naythin sucked in a quick breath as he gently squeezed. Lifting his free hand to Dean’s face, he used his thumb to brush the water from Dean’s cheek. 

Okay, Dean was confused. He eyed Naythin a moment, stifling his own reaction to Naythin touching his hard length, even if it was over his own hand. “But...I thought...you said...where’s uh...where’s Arie?”

Naythin glanced toward the door, shaking his head slowly. “It’s okay. I uhh...I asked Cas to keep her busy.” Leaning forward, Naythin pressed his lips to Dean’s cheek for a moment before pulled back. “I know what I said and I’m sorry. I...I didn’t want Arie to walk in. She’s okay with us laying together but if she walked in on us...I’m sorry. I should have said something. I don’t want to lose you so...I’m...I’m sorry if I get too careful until Arie’s okay with _everything_.” 

“You think I’d risk her getting mad, risk losing her _and_ you in one swoop?” Dean inquired incredulously. “And as for Cas, yeah...that was kinda my thought too...but I didn’t really get the chance to say anything. You turned me down...and that’s fine. I don’t want you to do anythin’ that you don’ wanna do.” 

“I want to. I do. I only said no because of Arie. I want _you_. I want _us_.” Naythin continued to glide the pad of his thumb along Dean’s cheek. He gave Dean’s hand and cock a firm but gentle squeeze. 

Dean eased his hand away from gripping his own cock and searched Naythin’s eyes with his own. “You want me? Prove it...show me.” 

Naythin licked his lips, sucking in his bottom lip, he bit down on it before slowly letting it slip from between his teeth. Without taking his eyes from Dean’s, Naythin gripped Dean’s shaft and started stroking along it’s length from the base to the head squeezing as he turned his wrist before pulling his hand back down. Sliding his hand from the side of Dean’s face down to his hip, Naythin pulled Dean closer. 

A softly grunted groan broke from Dean’s throat when Naythin began stroking his cock, his hips swaying into each drag of Naythin’s hand. When Naythin pulled him closer, Dean sighed, this was what he’d wanted. He reached up with one hand and wrapped it around the back of Naythin’s neck at his nape, pulling him in as Dean slanted his mouth over Naythin’s, teasing along the seam and sweeping into his mouth with a low groan. He reached down with his free hand and wrapped his fingers around Naythin’s dick, giving it a firm yet gentle squeeze. 

Naythin reached out for the wall of the shower with his free hand as Dean wrapped his fingers around his cock. His hips thrust hard at the contact and he sucked in a harsh breath through his nose as Dean kissed him. He opened his mouth eagerly for Dean gliding his tongue alongside Dean’s, slowly almost hesitantly as he explored the inside of Dean’s mouth. Naythin groaned long and low as his wolf purred with contentment. 

Dean slid his hand upward along the length of Naythin’s cock, allowing his fist to slip up over the head and then pull back down, smearing the precum along his length. He paused a moment while the calloused pad of his thumb ran across the sensitive flesh of the head of Naythin’s cock and dipped into the slit. All while he continued to kiss Naythin, chasing after Naythin’s tongue with his own. Capturing it, he suckled at the tip and moved his mouth along its length. 

Taking his hand from the wall of the shower, Naythin wrapped it around Dean’s back. His fingers splayed wide in the small of his back, Naythin pulled Dean as close as he could and still be able to stroke Dean’s cock. He tried to mimic Dean’s moves but he was having trouble concentrating on all the sensations. 

With one last hard suck, Dean released Naythin’s tongue and broke the kiss, taking Naythin’s bottom lip into his mouth briefly before releasing it and kissing a path downward, along the long column of Naythin’s throat. He slid his fist up and over the head of Naythin’s dick again, squeezing and teasing the slit before dragging his tight fist back down Naythin’s length. 

Naythin’s head fell back on his shoulders with a loud moan. His hand dragging over the length of Dean’s cock, squeezing the head on each up stroke and twisting his wrist before drawing his hand down again. Naythin’s hips rolled and thrust into Dean’s hand, his breath catching in his chest each time Dean squeezed the head of his cock. “Dean...oh my God.” 

Pulling his hand from the back of Naythin’s neck, Dean lowered it and used it to cup and squeeze Naythin’s balls, firmly but gently while he continued to drag his fist along Naythin’s length. He kissed and nipped a path across Naythin’s throat and up along the thick muscle in Naythin’s neck. He sucked the Naythin’s earlobe into his mouth and nipped it gently before releasing it. He ran the tip of his tongue along the shell of Naythin’s ear and nipped at the tender flesh behind it. 

“Oh God…” Naythin groaned long and low. His hips bucking hard against Dean’s hand. His cock twitching and pulsing in Dean’s hand. He could feel Dean’s do the same and his grip tightened as he quickened his strokes. 

Dean’s cock twitched and pulsed with every sound that Naythin made. As he felt Naythin pick up the pace of his strokes, he did the same along Naythin’s length while he squeezed and rolled Naythin’s balls in his hand. He allowed his fangs to drop down just a bit, enough where Naythin could feel them as he dragged his teeth along Naythin’s throat with a low rumbling growl. 

Naythin tilted his head as far to the side as he could get it. A low whimpering moan slipped past his lips. He pulled his hand over the length of Dean’s shaft. His hips bucking hard. He could feel his orgasm building, goosebumps erupted all over his body, his nipples pebbling on his chest into small tight nubs. “Dean...fuck...s’good.” 

Dean tried to fight it, he tried to not do it again, but he couldn’t seem to help himself and his wolf was no help at all, if anything he blamed the damn bastard for it. Before he knew what he was doing, he released Naythin’s balls, wrapped his arm tightly around Naythin’s chest, pulling him almost flush against his body a second before he sunk his fangs into Naythin’s neck with a low possessive growl that likely vibrate the rafters. 

Naythin cried out, his arms wrapping around Dean’s back clinging to him. Naythin’s wolf jumped up growling and snapping his jaws only to immediately calm when Dean growled. Naythin’s hips thrust against Dean’s. 

Releasing Naythin’s cock, Dean wrapped that arm around him along with the first and backed Naythin up against the shower wall where he began to thrust and grind his hips, dragging his hard length alongside Naythin’s. He dropped one arm from around Naythin and used it to reach down, dipping his index and middle fingers past the cleft of Naythin’s ass, brushing across his tightly puckered hole. 

A small cry erupted from Naythin as Dean moved him to the back of the shower. His body was vibrating and shuddering from the hold Dean had on his neck. His fingers digging into Dean’s back as his hips bucked and thrust. Naythin held his breath as he felt Dean’s fingers on his hole. He let out a long shuddering breath, growling softly. 

A low almost purring growl erupted in Dean’s throat as he continued to thrust, sliding his cock alongside Naythin’s, each one hard and demanding. His fingers at Naythin’s hole teased the skin around it, pushing against the hole itself lightly, the pad and part of his middle finger just barely pushing inside. 

Naythin’s cock twitched and pulsed as Dean’s rubbed along side his. His body jerked each time Dean’s cock brushed against the head of Naythin’s. He tried to move but the hold Dean had on him with his fangs kept him from moving much without ripping the hell out of his neck. He couldn’t help the way his back bowed as he felt Dean’s finger pushing inside him “Oh God….oh God, Dean.” 

Slowly, Dean withdrew his arm from around Naythin and wrapped his fingers around Naythin’s cock, stroking along his length, from base to tip and then over the head, squeezing hard and pushing it in and out of his fist. His fingers at Naythin’s hole continued to tease at the opening, pushing in a little deeper each time before pulling back. He hadn’t even got more than the very tip of his finger inside, but he wasn’t rushing anything. His thumb ran up and down Naythin’s tailbone soothingly, hoping to convey that to Naythin. 

Naythin’s hips bucked hard as Dean stroked his cock. Between Dean teasing his hole and the way he dragged his hand along the length of his shaft, Naythin’s orgasm started to build. The low burn in his gut sent goosebumps over his body as his muscles started to tense as he wrapped his arms tighter around Dean. A soft whimper slipped up Naythin’s throat. “M’gonna cum….” Naythin hummed softly. “Dean...yers...I’m yers…” 

A soft moan ripped from Dean’s throat and his own hips jerked when Naythin said he was going to cum. He continued to move his hand along Naythin’s length in the same way, never ceasing or missing a stroke, squeezing the head with each upward movement, pushing the head of his cock in and out of his fist. His fingers continued to tease at Naythin’s hole, swirling the tip of his finger just barely inside Naythin’s hole, keeping up the soothing brush of his thumb against Naythin’s tailbone. A deep purring growl rumbled in Dean’s throat, never fluctuating in volume, just continuing out from the moment that Naythin declared himself Dean’s. 

Naythin’s whole body jerked each time Dean squeezed the head of his cock. It jump started Naythin’s orgasm as he cried out, his back bowing hard, pushing against Dean’s fingers at his hole. “Dean! Oh God!” He tried to drop his head only to cry out from the pain of Dean’s fangs in his neck. The sharp pain shot down Naythin’s spine to his dick adding to his orgasm as cum shot out of the head of his cock. 

When Naythin pushed back against his fingers, Dean had to lighten up the pressure he’d been applying for fear he’d rip Naythin open. His growled purr rose in a little in volume as he moaned and his own cock pulsed from the knowledge that Naythin was cuming. He continued to stoke Naythin’s length, paying special attention to the head, squeezing it and sliding the palm of his hand over it on each upward stroke. When Naythin’s body finally relaxed, Dean pulled his fingers from Naythin’s ass first wrapping that arm around him to help hold him up. Releasing Naythin’s cock, he used that arm too before slowly, carefully, retracting his fangs from Naythin’s neck. He licked across the bite to close it and nuzzled against Naythin’s neck. 

His chest and sides heaved as Naythin tried to catch his breath. The bite on his neck throbbed and tingled. His wolf was relaxed, lying on his side with a very content look on its face. Naythin let out a shuddering breath as Dean’s tongue glided across the bite, goosebumps erupting on his skin. His knees were trembling and he was thankful that Dean was holding him up. Leaning his head against Dean’s shoulder, Naythin let out a contented long sigh. 

“You okay, baby?” Dean murmured gently, turning his head to press a kiss against the side of Naythin’s head. He looked down at the bite marks on Naythin’s neck. “Well, if there was ever any doubt that I marked you, it’s definitely apparent now.” Dipping his head he pressed a kiss to the abused flesh. He nuzzled against Naythin’s neck yet again. “I love you,” he murmured. 

“Yeah...yeah. M’okay.” Naythin hissed in a quick breath as Dean kissed his neck. “I love you, too. I love you too, Dean.” He wrapped his arms as far around Dean as he could. 

“You uh, wanna sit?” Before Naythin could answer Dean was guiding them both slowly down the wall and onto the floor. “That a little better?” He reached up and smoothed Naythin’s hair back from the side of his face where he’d been nuzzling. 

Nodding slowly, Naythin took a deep breath in his mouth and let it out through his nose. “You okay?” He slid one arm from around Dean to his shoulder and down to his hand. Taking hold of Dean’s hand, Naythin ran his thumb over the back of Dean’s hand and knuckles.

“Me?” Dean inquired a little incredulously, his forehead creasing. “Yeah, I’m fine.” 

“Okay. At least I didn’t pass out this time.” Looking up at Dean, he grinned and shrugged his shoulders. Grimacing a little from the bite. Naythin held his hand up before Dean could say anything. “I’m fine.” 

Dean opened his mouth to speak only to have Naythin cut him off, his jaws snapping shut. “Yeah well…” he looked back at the water falling from the shower head. Looking back at Naythin, he jerked his head toward the showerhead. “We ought to get cleaned up before we get outta here. Just...incase…no use poking the bear.” 

“Okay, good idea.” Bracing against the wall, Naythin slowly pulled back up to his feet. He kept his hand on the wall for a minute to make sure his legs would hold him up. Naythin glanced toward the bathroom door and swallowed hard. Somehow, he had a feeling that Arie already knew what they’d been doing. 

Dean pulled to his full height in a slow graceful rise. Not bad for a guy who’d been dead this morning. He stepped over to Naythin and wrapped an arm around his waist as he used the other to cup the side of his neck. “Hey,” he murmured with a slow shake of his head, “It’s okay. I did this. Nothin’s gonna happen to you. If she’s mad she can throw fireballs at me, not you. Alright?” 

“Stop. It’s not all you. I came to you and it’s not like I tried to stop you from biting me. Arie’s not dumb. She’ll figure it out.” Wrapping his arms around Dean, Naythin buried his face in his neck. “M’not gonna lie to her...not like I could anyway.” 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh and nodded as he moved his hand from the side of Naythin’s neck, wrapping it around him along with its twin. “Yeah,” he whispered. “I know. I know.” 

Titling his head up, Naythin pressed his lips to the side of Dean’s neck. Pulling his head back, Naythin looked into Dean’s eyes. “We face her together and deal with whatever happens. Okay?” 

Dean slowly shook his head. “We’ll face her together but...there’s a limit to what I’ll let her do. I love her, I won’t deny that, but I love you too and I won’t allow you to be hurt.” 

Naythin started to argue but stopped himself. Arie was Dean’s mate and Naythin wasn’t. If she kicked Naythin’s ass for what they’d done, he wouldn’t fight back...Naythin just wouldn’t...couldn’t tell Dean that. Leaning in, Naythin stole a quick kiss before stepped back from Dean. “Okay. Let’s get done in here before she comes looking for us. Not sure how long Cas can keep her occupied.” 

“Oh God,” Dean groaned, “What _exactly_ did you tell Cas to do?”

“I told him to keep her downstairs...keep her busy an’ that one of us would come down when it was safe. Why?” Naythin wasn’t exactly fluent in angel so he didn’t know if he’d said something wrong. 

Dean heaved a sigh of relief. Not that he would have hurt her. And it wasn’t as though whatever he did would hurt her, but he wasn’t looking forward to the after effects if he’d knocked her out. “Busy? Yer sure you said _busy_?” At Naythin’s nod he returned it and let himself relax a little. “You kinda have to be specific with Cas. If you’d just said to keep her downstairs he might have knocked her out.” 

Naythin’s eyes got wide as he looked to the door. “Maybe you should go down there and make sure. It is Cas.” _Oh God, this could be bad._

Dean nodded. “I will. But not until I get cleaned up. She’ll still smell you on me...and me on you, but at least it’ll show we tried not to flaunt anything in her face.” He turned back toward the water and did a quick wash up before stepping back so that Naythin could get under the water, but that’s as far as he got before Dean reached for the soap and a washcloth and stepped up behind Naythin so his body was pressed tight up against Naythin’s. He leaned in, dipping his head to press a kiss to the side of Naythin’s neck while he lathered the cloth. Lifted his head just slightly, Dean stopped once his mouth was beside Naythin’s ear. “Lemme do it.” 

Naythin inhaled deeply through his nose and let it out past his lips as Dean kissed his neck and whispered in his ear. He closed his eyes and leaned back further into Dean, his head falling back onto Dean’s shoulder. 

Dean’s lips curved into a smile when Naythin didn’t argue. Once the cloth was good and lathered he reached with one hand to put the soap back while he began running the sudsy cloth over Naythin’s chest, down his arms, first one then the other, and down along his stomach. His free hand moved to Naythin’s chest, using the lather from the soap to knead at the muscles there. 

A soft growl rumbled in Naythin’s chest that sounded more like a big cat purring than a wolf’s growl. He had to concentrate on not leaning back too hard into Dean so they didn’t end up on the shower floor. The rough cloth moving over his skin had his nipples hardening. The lower Dean’s hand went on his stomach Naythin could feel his cock twitch. 

Dean hummed softly, his mouth still next to Naythin’s ear, the sound almost instantly becoming a soft growl as he continued to run his hands over Naythin’s slick skin. He lowered the hand holding the washcloth down Naythin’s groin, wrapping around his shaft, stroking his hand along Naythin’s length. 

Naythin sucked in a quick breath as Dean took hold of his cock. Raising his hand, he reached behind him to Dean’s hip and pulled him closer. His body stiffening as Dean started to stroke the cloth along his shaft. “Oh God, that feels good.” 

Dean’s lips curled into a somewhat smug impish grin, that same rumbling growl still vibrating his chest. “Funny, it’s suppose to.” He continued to move his hand along Naythin’s length, squeezing gently each time he reached the head. His other hand moved lower, over Naythin’s chest and down to his abs, his soap slick fingers massaging the muscles. 

Naythin’s breath caught in his chest each time Dean squeezed the head of his cock. The rough cloth gliding along his shaft made it all that more sensitive. He could feel the muscles of his thighs tightening as he pulled Dean’s hip harder against him. A soft moan slid up Naythin’s throat as his hips rolled and bucked into Dean’s hand. 

Dean couldn’t help the way his cock instantly hardened as it slid along the crease of Naythin’s ass. Not that it’d gone away all that much from a few minutes ago. His hips rolled, sliding his hard length along the crack of Naythin’s ass, the movement full of promise. His free hand, the one massaging Naythin’s muscles, dipped down lower along Naythin’s belly, moving over his groin, massaging the flesh through the sudsy wiry thatch of hair that encircled Naythin’s cock. 

“Dean...oh God...fuck.” Naythin dig his fingers into Dean’s hip, his bicep bulging along with the muscles on his lower arm. He hummed as he rolled his head on Dean’s shoulder, the head of his cock was beyond sensitive from just cuming a few minutes ago. It shocked Naythin that he could recover so fast. He’d never had that happen before. His hips bucked hard. Naythin’s breaths coming out in low moans and soft growls. “M’gonna cum...fuck!” Naythin’s cock twitched hard and pulsed in Dean’s hand. Biting his lower lip until he tasted blood, he tried to stay as quiet as he could but it just wasn’t happening. With a loud cry, Naythin’s back bowed as cum shot out from the head of his cock in long ropes. 

Dean continued the same motions, the same rhythm, the same everything until Naythin’s body almost sagged in his arms. He slid the cloth one last time along Naythin’s length before pulling it away. His hand at Naythin’s groin continued to move, massaging the flesh, his thumb just barely sliding against the base of Naythin’s dick. Dipping his head, he trailed nibbling bite kisses along the length of Naythin’s neck, nipping at his earlobe and catching it between his lips, sucking at the tender flesh a moment before releasing it. 

“Whoa.” Naythin tried to move his hand away from Dean’s hip and nearly landed on his ass. Not moving...not yet anyway. His legs were still trembling and his lungs burned as he tried to get air into them. “That uhh...yeah. I liked that.” He knew he sounded like an idiot but it was truth. Damn, that was good. Hissing in a quick breath, his hips rolled from the light touch of Dean’s thumb on the base of his cock. He could feel Dean’s hard length rubbing against the crack of his ass and he couldn’t help the way he leaned his hips back pressing against it. “Dean…” Naythin sighed, his eyes squeezing shut as Dean nipped at his earlobe. 

“Glad you liked it,” Dean murmured, his warm breath fanning Naythin’s skin. His thumb slid a little further along Naythin’s cock as his hand shifted downward, massaging just above Naythin’s balls. “Hmmmmmm?” he hummed softly when Naythin spoke his name, his teeth grazing across the tender skin of Naythin’s throat. 

Tilting his head to the side, Naythin groaned. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as his body trembled. “Want you...need you inside me.” Naythin’s brain was screaming _Stop!_ but the rest of his body had other plans and his wolf wasn’t helping any. Even though Dean had marked Naythin twice now, he still hadn’t done it while making love to Naythin and that was what they both wanted.

Dean’s moan at those words turned into a low growl and his hands stilled for an instant as he fought his wolf and himself. “God yeah,” he whispered breathlessly, “Wan’ it too, wanna feel you wrapped aroun’ me.” 

“Please…” Naythin pleaded. He rolled his hips back and pushed against Dean’s cock. His breath catching in his chest when he felt it twitch. “Please, Dean.” 

It finally occurred to Dean exactly what it was that Naythin was begging for. He swallowed hard and slowly pulled his head up. Shit. His gaze darted around the shower stall looking for something to use as lube. The only thing he could find was soap, shampoo and Arie’s cream rinse. Oh yeah, that wouldn’t be awkward at all. “Baby, I need lube, I don’t wanna hurt you.” 

Lifting his head, Naythin blinked his eyes slowly open. “I...I don’t know where any is.” He inhaled deeply through his nose and let it out his mouth. Looking around the shower he couldn’t see anything they could use. Great planning, Emerson. Way to go. 

Knowing where any was wasn’t the problem, there was stuff under the sink that he’d used with Arie. But he’d have to move and go get it. “I have some...but it’s under the sink…Can you...wait? It’ll only take me a second…” 

Easing his hand from Dean’s hip Naythin reached out for the wall of the shower. Swallowing hard, he nodded a little quickly. “Uh huh. M’okay.” Not having the warmth of Dean’s body pressed up against him was a shock that had him gasping. He could feel his cock twitching as if it was pissed because Dean had moved away and it was denied. Twice in less than a half hour? Naythin didn’t know how much he hand left in the tanks but he had a feeling all Dean had to do was stroke his hand up and down his shaft a couple times and he’d cum again. Three times, a charm. 

Dean nodded and pressed a kiss to Naythin’s shoulder before he pulled away. He carefully opened the shower door and stepped out. He crouched at the sink and opened the cabinet beneath, searching for what he and Arie had used. Once he’d located the Vaseline he snatched it up and turned back toward the shower. He pulled the door open and stepped back inside, his hard cock bobbing as he walked. Closing the distance between himself and Naythin he set the jar down on the shower floor and reached for him, pulling Naythin back into his arms. He thrust his hips as he wrapped his arms around Naythin from behind, sliding his hard length along the crack of Naythin’s ass. 

Naythin settled back into Dean’s arm with a long sigh. Lifting his arms, he wrapped one across his waist over Dean’s, the other he brought up over his shoulder and wrapped his fingers around the back of Dean’s neck. Pushing his hips back against Dean, Naythin moaned as his cock twitched and pulsed against his ass. 

Dean couldn’t help the long moan that was torn from his throat, his eyes slipping closed momentarily. He dipped his head and kissed a path up the side of Naythin’s neck he hadn’t bitten and gently nipped at the shell of his ear, a low growl rumbling deep in his chest. 

“Dean...baby please. I need you s’bad.” Taking his hand from Dean’s, Naythin brought it around his back and took hold of Dean’s cock and squeezed. He stroked it a couple times and tried to guide the head of Dean’s down to his hole. 

Dean’s hand dropped from around Naythin to grab his hand when Naythin tried to push his cock inside. “Whoa, baby, no.” He pulled his hips back out of Naythin’s reach and his arms fell from around Naythin as he took a step back. “Slow down a little, alright? We need lube, remember?” 

A deep growl of frustration ripped through Naythin and he let his head fall forward on his chest. His fingers curled into tight fists as he reached for the wall to keep his hands away from Dean. His hips rolled and his growl turned into deep groans. 

Dean grabbed Naythin’s hip as he lowered himself to the floor again. “C’mere. The lube’s down here and so are we. This time. Next time we can hang from the ceiling like monkeys if you want to but...please...I don’t want to hurt you. I’m not a dick, okay? So sue me if I wanna make sure you enjoy it.” 

Naythin lowered himself down next to Dean. His fingers uncurling from tight fists as he lay next to Dean and reached for him. He took hold of Dean’s hip, pulling him close as he leaned in. Pressing his lips to Dean, he teased at the seam and nipped at his bottom lip. 

Dean relaxed the moment Naythin laid down and reached for him. Thank God. It was like these damn people had a death wish. It wasn’t that he was boasting or anything, but he wasn’t a small guy, and without lube and the proper...uh...opening…? He could rip the hell out of someone. His lips parted immediately for Naythin’s tongue and he moaned softly as his tongue slid alongside Naythin’s. His hips cantered forward, almost thrusting into the air as his dick pulsed and twitched. 

Naythin slid his hand from Dean’s hip to his dick and wrapped his fingers around it giving it a firm but gentle squeeze. He started to stroke along his hard length as his tongue teased the roof of Dean’s mouth. He moaned as he leaned in deepening the kiss, his hand stroking Dean’s cock, squeezing the head on each up stroke. 

Dean breathed in deep through his nose, his nostrils flaring as Naythin squeezed his dick. His breath hitched softly when Naythin’s fisted hand started to move along his hand length. He returned Naythin’s kiss, giving as good as he got. His entire body jerked when Naythin’s hand squeezed the head of his dick. And his hips thrust wantonly, pushing his throbbing cock into Naythin’s hand. 

Breaking the kiss, Naythin bit down on Dean’s lower lip pulling on it and letting it slip from his teeth. “Dean...please.” He looked up from Dean’s mouth to his lips as he squeezed the head of his cock and slowly dragged his hand down to the base. 

Dean had been so distracted by the things that Naythin was doing to him he’d nearly forgotten about everything else. He nodded and rolled toward Naythin. He pushed him slowly onto his back, kissing a trail downward from his jaw line, along his collarbone and over his chest. He sucked one nipple into his mouth, teasing it with the tip of his tongue and nipped at it with his teeth before releasing it. He did the same to its twin before he moved down further. Wrapping fingers around Naythin’s shaft he stroked his tightly fisted hand along his length a couple of times before wrapping his lips around Naythin’s dick. 

Naythin moaned loudly as Dean teased and kissed his way down his chest and stomach. His hips rolled on the shower floor as his cock twitched and pulsed growing hard and thick. Arching his back, Naythin groaned, his fingernails digging into the tile floor as Dean stroked and then had Naythin’s cock in his mouth. His whole body stilled for a moment before slowly settling back down on the floor. “Oh yes...oh God...so good, baby. Yer mouth feels so good.” 

Dean sucked hard at the head of Naythin’s cock before slowly releasing the intensity and allowing his mouth to slide down his length, his fisted hand following after his mouth. He pulled his head back and let Naythin’s dick slip from between his lips, his palm going up and over the head before sliding back down as he wrapped his mouth back around Naythin’s dick sucking hard enough for his cheeks to hollow out. 

Three’s a charm and he was gonna cum a hell of a lot faster the third time if Dean didn’t take it easy. Naythin growled as he tried to reach for the side of Dean’s face. “Dean...oh God...easy...I’m gonna cum...baby...stop.” He threw his head back, cracking it hard on the tile floor as Dean sucked hard on the head of his cock. “Fuck! Dean…”

Dean wrapped his index finger and thumb around the base of Naythin’s cock and squeezed tightly as he continued to tease Naythin’s dick. He released the hard suction and let his mouth sink down the length of Naythin’s shaft only to pull his head back again. He let Naythin’s cock slip from between his lips so he could use his tongue, the tip swirling over the head and sipping down into the slit before he again wrapped his lips around the head of Naythin’s dick, sucking hard enough on the head to bruise. 

Naythin’s hand slid along the slick tile floor trying to find something...anything to grab onto. His hand hit the edge near the door and his fingers wrapped around the trim. He felt it give, forcing his fingers to release it. _Don’t break Arie’s brand new shower. Don’t break it!_ Curling his fingers into tight fists, he pushed the sides of his hands against the floor as Dean continued to suck the head of his cock and swallow his length down his throat. Groaning deep in his chest, Naythin rolled his head slowly back and forth along the floor; his hips rolled and thrust hard. 

Dean slowly pulled his mouth off Naythin’s cock and reached for the jar of Vaseline with one hand. He looked down at Naythin and waited for Naythin to look up at him. “Don’t cum. Not yet.” Yeah okay, so he cheated a little and gave his words a small push. Hey, Naythin wouldn’t have been any happier about it than he would have been. He reached for the jar, popping the cap off. He reached in and scooped up a good amount on his fingers before sitting the jar aside. He took some of the jelly in his other hand to use for Naythin while his other hand wrapped around his own dick, stroking his fist up and down his length to spread the slippery substance. 

He felt the push roll over him like a warm breeze. Naythin’s lip curled in a silent snarl as he looked down at Dean. _Cheating bastard._ The snarl died away to be replaced by a moan as he watched palm himself coating it with the Vaseline. That was so not helping. Naythin’s head fell back on the floor, his hips rolling and thrusting. “Yer killin’ me.” 

Dean reached forward with his other hand and used the jelly there to slather at the opening of Naythin’s hole. He slowly pushed a slick finger inside until it was up to the third knuckle, when he pulled it out, he pushed two inside. He shifted so that he was sitting closer and lifted himself up on his knees, his hand still stroking along his length as he slowly began to scissor his fingers inside Naythin’s ass. “This better?” 

“Oh God, yes!” Naythin bent his leg at the knee pulling it up and spreading his legs as wide as the shower would allow. Bowing his back, Naythin pushed against Dean’s fingers trying to get them deeper inside him. “So good. Baby...fuck...more.” A slow shiver ran up Naythin’s spine as he felt Dean’s fingers moving inside him. 

“Relax, baby,” Dean murmured gently. He made sure to seek out Naythin’s prostate and give it a could couple rubs with the tips of his fingers before pulling them out. “Plant yer feet an’ lift yer ass a little bit.” He thought about having Naythin turn over but he kept getting flashes of he and Arie in that position doing this same thing and he just couldn’t seem to make himself do it that way. He stopped his hand on his dick and used it to guide the head of his cock to and just inside Naythin’s hole. Once he had the head pushed in, he released his hold on it and laid his hand, palm flat against the tiles as he pushed in with his hips. 

Naythin took in a deep breath and held it as he felt the head of Dean’s cock pushing against his hole. He exhaled slowly as he pushed it inside and past the first ring of muscle. Naythin groaned as goosebumps erupted on his skin causing his nipples to pebbled and harden into tight little nubs on his chest. There wasn’t anything for him to hang on to so he brought both hands up and clasped his fingers behind his neck. Pulling against his neck, Naythin raised his head and looked down the length of his body. At the angle his hips were, he could see Dean pushing deeper inside him. “Dean...oh fuck...oh God.” His hips bucked and he pushed hard against Dean to get him deeper inside him. 

Dean quickly placed a steadying hand on Naythin’s stomach. “Wait,” he commanded, his eyes flashing from green to white and back. Once Naythin stilled he continued to slowly push inside until his dick was lodged balls deep inside Naythin’s ass. He paused there a minute. No matter what Naythin thought, his body needed a minute to catch up. When his eyes met Naythin’s he withdrew his hand and pressed it back against the floor of the shower, drawing his hips slowly back until just the tip was still lodged inside Naythin. He held it there for the count of ten before ramming back inside, balls deep. He repeated the process two more times, each time moving after less and less time. 

Naythin took his hands from behind his neck and pushed his palms flat against the shower wall behind his head to keep it from hitting the wall. He was too close and didn’t have anything to keep himself from sliding on the wet tile floor. His body stilled and he had to breath slow to keep his lungs filled as Dean buried himself balls deep inside Naythin. Goosebumps were constantly covering his body. Rocking his hips, he gasped loudly as Dean slowly withdrew and stopped. Naythin’s head lifted from the floor, his eyes locking on Dean’s silently begging him to not stop. Letting out a loud cry, Naythin’s eyes slammed shut as Dean rammed into him.

“S’that what you wanted?” Dean panted softly as he continued to thrust his hips though he’d picked up a steady rhythm rather than pounding into Naythin haphazardly. Dean reached for Naythin’s hand and brought it to his own dick, wrapping his fingers around his shaft. “I wanna watch you,” he rasped thickly. 

Naythin’s breaths came out in grunted groans as Dean continued to thrust into him. “Yes...oh God, baby….yes.” Naythin’s eyes snapped open when Dean put his hand on his dick. Naythin looked up at Dean for a second before palming himself and started stroking his own cock from base to the head twisting his wrist when his palm glided over the head. His eyes closed as his hips started to buck again. Naythin matched the rhythm of Dean’s thrusts to his the strokes on his cock. 

A low almost threatening and very possessive growl rumbled in Dean’s chest and his eyes were laser focused on Naythin’s hand as he continued to move his hips. He went as long as he could but his wolf was starting to drive him crazy, one minute rubbing up against him wanting out and the next wanting to burst out and attack...he wasn’t even sure, for touching what was his. Finally he smacked Naythin’s hand away and wrapped his own around Naythin’s length, stroking along his length in rhythm with his thrusts, which he sped up just a bit as he felt his orgasm start to build. 

Putting his hand behind his head on the wall, Naythin tried to match Dean’s thrusts with his hips. He lasted a few times but quickly lost all control. It took all he had to keep his feet braced against the floor. “Oh God...Dean...fuck...s’good.” Naythin’s cock pulsed and he could feel his balls pulling up tight against his body as his orgasm started to build. A long slow shudder spread over his body as the heat built up in his gut. “I’m...Dean...I’m gonna cum!” 

Dean’s thrusts were becoming more erratic, his breaths panting out heavily from between his softly parted lips. His muscles tightened, his body straining. He had to focus to keep his fist moving at the same speed as his hips, which was likely his only saving grace so he didn’t cum sooner than Naythin. “God yeah,” he growled, his eyes flashing white briefly. His balls drew up close to his body, the muscles in his thighs and back throbbed with each hard thrust. “Cum, baby, oh God, cum fer me,” he panted heavily, balanced precariously, waiting for Naythin to go over the edge before he followed. He felt his fangs drop as his eyes fixated on Naythin’s neck. 

Dean’s words alone nearly put Naythin over the edge. He let himself relax as much as he could, stopped fighting his orgasm and let it take over. His cock pulsed and Naythin would have sworn on a stack of Bibles that it got thicker right before he started cuming. His head came up off the floor as he pushed his upper chest off the floor with his arms. “Dean! Oh...fuck!” 

The second Naythin started to cum Dean felt his fangs drop and despite the fact that he’d bitten him earlier, he found himself going for the tender flesh yet again, sinking his fangs deep into the flesh where Naythin’s neck where it met the shoulder. A snarl ripped from his throat as he inhaled and his hips bucked one last time before he was cuming, filling Naythin’s ass with his spunk. 

Naythin’s body spasmed hard as Dean sunk his fangs into his neck. His wolf jumped up, threw it’s head back and howled as Naythin yelled. His arms came up off the floor and wrapped around Dean’s shoulders, his fingers digging into Dean’s back. Burying his face against Dean’s shoulder, Naythin squeezed his eyes shut trying to keep the tears back. Oh God, it hurt. He wouldn’t pull back...wouldn’t push Dean away. Shit, it hurt so bad. 

Dean’s eyes had squeezed closed the second he’d sunk his fangs into Naythin’s flesh but now, they popped open to reveal those swirling white eyes. A low growl rumbled in his chest as he continued to move his hips and his fisted hand. Slowly, as his orgasm ebbed, Dean withdrew his fangs and licked across the bite to heal it. As his fangs pulled back into his gums, his eyes slowly faded from white back into green. He nearly collapsed onto Naythin, and would have, had he not noticed the way Naythin clung to him. “Naythin,” he murmured cautiously, “Baby, are you okay?” 

Naythin bit back the yell as Dean removed his fangs from his neck. _Sonofabitch!_ His body was trembling, his back arched as Dean licked across the bite. His breath caught in his throat as he could feel the bite healing. Naythin jerked when Dean said his name and he slowly pulled away keeping his head down as he dragged one arm from around Dean’s back and ran the back of his hand across his eyes to get rid of any tears. Dean had bit him twice before and it didn’t hurt like this. His wolf never howled either. What the hell? Lifting his head, Naythin nodded slowly and very carefully. “M’okay. I’m okay.” 

Dean frowned down at Naythin and he didn’t have to be a mind reader, or a Lycan, to know that Naythin was feeding him a crock. “Yer so fulla shit yer wolf eye color should be brown,” he drawled sardonically. “How ‘bout you try that again but with the truth this time.” 

Heaving and puffing like a freight train, Naythin licked his lips, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth before letting it slip free. Dropping his eyes, Naythin nodded. “I don’t know. Umm...the other two times you bit me it didn’t…” He closed his eyes, sighing heavily. “It didn’t hurt as much and my wolf didn’t howl either.” 

Dean drew back from Naythin and stared at him like he’d lost his mind. “I hurt you? And you just _let_ me?”

“I didn’t know it was going to hurt...like that. The other two times didn’t. Even when I was human it didn’t.” His hands sliding from Dean’s back when he pulled away, Naythin gripped Dean’s arms to keep him from pulling further away. 

“Sonuva…” Dean snapped his mouth shut and stared at Naythin taken aback by the fact that he’d hurt him and Naythin hadn’t even spoken up and just said, _Ow, that hurts_ , something, anything. “I just...I don’t understand...did you think I was going to throw you out or…?” He shook his head, he didn’t even know what Naythin could have been thinking to just let Dean hurt him like that. His forehead was deeply creased with confusion and a bit of exasperation as he continued to stare at Naythin. 

“I wasn’t really thinking at all. M’brain kinda shut down. I’m fine. I just wasn’t expecting it, that’s all. Maybe it’s supposed to hurt like that because of the bond. To...set it or something.” 

Dean huffed and shook his head, moving to sit on the tile floor rather than his knees. “What the hell is wrong with you people?” he mumbled to himself. “Arie screamed like I was peelin’ her flesh off too. Scared the hell outta me. But she kept tellin’ me to not stop...so yeah, maybe yer right, maybe it has to do with the bond.” He shook his head and started to reach for Naythin only to pause as he looked down at Naythin’s hands holding onto his arms. Lifting his eyes to Naythin’s Dean couldn’t help but smirk. “Oh, that’s yer way of makin’ sure I don’t make a break for it, huh?” He chuckled and used Naythin’s hold on his arms to pull him in, wrapping his arms around him. He heaved a heavy sigh and ran his hand up and down Naythin’s back soothingly. “I dunno...maybe it has to do with the sex and biting…” he shook his head. “She bit me once, did I tell you about that?” He couldn’t help but chuckle. “She was so pissed when it healed up to nothing right before her eyes.” 

Naythin slid his arms from Dean’s and wrapped them around his back. “I bet she was. I never...bit...anyone but uhh...I’ve heard it’s like a badge of honor for others to see it. So yeah, I could see her gettin’ upset it healed so fast.” Naythin had only dated one person since joining he pack and he’d never felt the...need or urge to bite Ky. She was human but it didn’t matter, there were other human/Lycan mated pairs but nope...not once did he want to bite her. 

Dean chuckled again and slowly shook his head as he hung it slightly. “Yeah, you people really _are_ weird,” he concluded. “I might have pointy teeth and claws but the idea of being proud that I hurt someone I love…I don’t get it.” 

“It’s not about hurting the person you love, Dean. It’s about showing others how _much_ you love them. That bite...it seals the bond between a mated pair. It’s an invisible link and...” Naythin glanced at the door, pulling a hand from around Dean, he made a fist and rubbed his knuckles against his sternum. “when it breaks…” He glanced up at Dean and down to the floor. 

“Yeah well, givin’ someone a giant hickey really isn’t exactly the way I’ve been taught to show love, so you’ll have to forgive me if I don’t share the reverence. I did what I did because it’s the way the pack works. And it’s what this beast inside me wants me to do. But me, the human me, the Hunter...that part of me dies a little each time it happens.”

“You don’t have to do it anymore...unless you want to and your… _beast_ will understand that now. Your Hunter half keeps you human...without it…” Naythin shrugged. 

“Now? You mean since we’re leavin’ the pack? Or now because now I have both you and Arie?” 

“Now...since you have Arie an’ me.” Naythin specifically put Arie’s name first...where she should be. “Once the bond is set, your wolf won’t push so hard for you to do it.” 

“No, now he just wants me to eat anyone that looks at Ar or you cross-eyed. I really thought I was gonna kill Darren,” Dean responded with a slow shake of his head. “I had every intention of snappin’ his head right off his shoulders...but I saw Ty there beggin’ for Darren’s life and...I’ve been there...so I just couldn’t do it.”

“That was before...this. He shouldn’t be so aggressive now. Still possessive but not so quick to make you wanna kill someone.” 

“So you haven’t told me, ever...what keeps you human?” Dean mused with the lift of one eyebrow. 

Naythin shrugged one shoulder dropping his eyes from Dean. “Before, it was finding the Lycan’s that killed my family. It was the only drive...the only...motivation I had. Lucian put me in charge of security because of my military background and it pissed off a lot of people. I was challenged a lot and I killed a lot of wolves. That tattoo on my back isn’t just for looks. Every skull is a someone I killed either in a challenge fight or on a field op. It’s how I got the nickname The Boogeyman. When I killed someone in a fight…” Naythin cleared his throat and swallowed hard. “I did it and walked away. On field ops, I came out of shadows and disappeared again. I used my position in security to try and locate ‘em...Lucian knew it and let it slide. After he was killed, I looked after Arie...made sure no one screwed with her. You came back and I started looking again but the drive wasn’t the same. I still wanted to find ‘em to...rip ‘em apart fer what they did but...when the whole Hunter thing happened and I found out the wolves that killed my family were dead...I don’t know...I know yer not gonna believe me especially after what I did but…” He sighed and looked up at Dean. “It was… _is_ you. You keep me human.”

Dean listened in silence and for the first time, ever maybe, he didn’t argue the idea that maybe he was what had been someone’s... _something_ , the thing that made them human, the thing that kept them going in the right direction. He’d been Sammy’s and Sammy had been his. He shook his head and drew in a deep breath through his nose and released it the same way. “No, I’m not gonna argue with you. And it kinda explains what happened if you think about it. You...I dunno...lost what made you human. And I...I started to pull away, from the pack, from you...Arie was sick and she and Nate were all that mattered to me.” He shrugged a shoulder. 

At the mention of Arie being sick. Naythin squeezed his eyes closed. Shaking his head, he opened them again. “About Arie...has she said anything to you? About…” Arie was gonna kill ‘im for sure. “What’s goin’ on with her?” Way to kill the mood but Dean had to know. 

“Well yeah,” Dean responded with a shrug of one shoulder. “It’s the ritual. Hell, you heard Rowena, she called it _the darkness_ , whatever the hell that means. So yeah, there’s somethin’ goin’ on with her. It’s affecting her right side, I watched her pour water from the kettle and she used her left hand to do it. I’ve seen Arie do that about a million times and every last one of them was with her right hand.” He shook his head. “What I don’t know is what we’re gonna do about it. I mean, if it’s really _darkness_ and not one of Rowena’s BS answers then wouldn’t light battle darkness....or I dunno, something like that? Because I got an angel who’s about as light as it gets.” 

Naythin brought his hand up, running his fingers through his hair. “You need to talk to her. There’s more goin’ on then she’s tellin’ you. Arie’s ‘bout stubborn as you are when yer hurt. Talk to her. It’s all I’m sayin’.” 

Dean quirked a brow at Naythin and it was on the tip of his tongue to force Naythin to tell him but he swallowed down the nearly overwhelming desire. He was right, Arie needed to be the one who told him. He gave a rather stiff nod and his eyes lowered to Naythin’s chest briefly before lifting to his eyes. “I know you prob’ly think I didn’t notice but, what’s the deal with you?” He jutted his chin toward Naythin’s chest. “You were rubbin’ it like you were tryin’ to burrow inside or somethin’.” 

Looking down at his chest, Naythin nodded slowly. “Yeah, umm...when you…” He blew out a long breath and cleared his throat. “When you died. I felt it. I knew exactly when it happened.” He raised his fist back to his chest and tapped it. “It’s not something I want to go through again.” 

Dean’s eyes slowly moved from Naythin’s eyes to his chest and back again as he spoke, one brow slowly quirking. “Yeah well, don’ worry, it’s not exactly on my To-Do list. Ar said it was the worst pain she’d ever felt in her life, when,” he jerked his head toward the bathroom door, “whatshisface died. Did you uh…?” He shrugged a shoulder. 

“Not as bad as Arie but yeah, it was bad. Cas had to practically carry me back from the barn. We could hear Arie screaming inside the house. Cas made her go to sleep and uhh...honestly I think it saved her life. I don’t think she’d be able to live through that a second time. Especially since it was you.” Naythin dropped his hand from his chest, his fingers remaining in a loose fist. 

Dean’s single eyebrow quirked higher. “Okay, I know I’m definitely more awesome than whatshisname, but what do you mean, _especially since it was me_?” 

“Because Arie’s bonded harder to you than she was to Lucian. Yeah, they were bonded and she was a wreck for a long time after he died but with you and her...there’s more of a connection. It’s almost tangible. You two walk through a crowd and people get out of the way. They did that when Lucian was alive but _only_ because it was Lucian and not because of the bond they had.” Naythin bit his bottom lip and sighed. “She was in a lot of pain when Lucian died. It’s no joke when a bond breaks but we never thought we’d lose her. If you die...again...fer real this time...not for a lack of trying...I don’t think Arie would live through it.” 

Dean thought about what Naythin said for a moment. “Well, she’d have to, she has to raise our son, and if she did anything stupid, I’d come back and haunt her ass.” He lifted his brows and gave Naythin a pointed look. Slowly, he pulled to his feet and stepped under the spray for a second to re-wet himself then looked back at Naythin. “I need to get down there before she starts throwin’ fireballs at Cas.” He stepped closer to Naythin and pressed a kiss to his lips. “I love you.” He pulled back and turned, reaching for a towel as he pushed open the shower door. 

“Love you.” Naythin murmured as Dean walked out of the shower. He wasn’t getting it. It’s not that Arie would do anything stupid, the pain and loss alone would kill her. Shaking his head, Naythin got to his feet and stepped under the water letting it fall over his neck and back for a moment before turning it off and grabbing a towel and ran it over his hair a couple times before wrapping it around his waist. 

Dean quickly dried off and stepped over to the sink to brush his teeth and trim back his stubble. After he slathered on some deodorant, he ran his fingers through his hair a couple times, called it done and tossed the towel into the hamper. He was heading for the bathroom door by the time Naythin was stepping out of the shower with the towel around his waist. Looking back, Dean couldn’t resist giving a catcall whistle before darting out of the bathroom. Sweat pants his ass. He hated those damn things, they always made him think of the whole punctured lung incident and having to be bed ridden without sex. What the hell is the point in _that_!? He hurried over to the closet and stepped inside, pulling open one of his drawers along his side of the giant walk in closet. He pulled out a pair of boxers and pulled them on. Searching through his clothes for a pair of jeans, he pulled a pair out and quickly pulled them up, fastening the zipper and button. He snatched up his belt next and fed it through the loops. Fastening it closed, he reached for a t-shirt. He grabbed the pale green one, it was one of Arie’s favorites on him, and pulled it on over his head. On his way out of the closet, he snatched up a pair of socks. Walking over to the chair on his side of the room, he took a seat and pulled his socks on then reached for his boots. Okay, his millionth pair of boots. It was one of the things he hated most about shifting. If there was ever an article of clothing he liked or shoes, he had to by a truck load otherwise he’d wind up naked with the way everything kept getting ripped to shreds whenever he shifted. After tying the laces on each boot, he pulled to his feet and headed out the bedroom door and down the hall. “Holy shit!” he exclaimed and stared wide eyed at the number of angels packed into their farm house. The living room was nearly wall to wall angel. Heading for the kitchen, he walked in to find Arie looking like she wanted to kill Cas, or be killed. “He’s been tellin’ you about his duties in Heaven hasn’t he?” He nodded sagely. “Put me right to sleep.”

“Dean.” Arie walked past Cas and straight into Dean’s arms. She wrapped hers around his back and pulled him in as tight as she could. Inhaling deeply, she frowned, pulling her head back so she could look up at him. Her wolf was up and rubbing along her skin like a cat. “Dean…” She glanced toward the stairs before looking back at him. “Naythin okay?” 

Dean was a little taken aback at Arie’s immediate beeline for him. He wrapped her up in his arms as soon as she stepped into him and he looked up at Cas with a frown. “You gave her the long version, didn’t you?” He lowered his eyes and his attention to Arie, he was about to drop a kiss to her neck when she pulled back and looked up at him questioningly. Oh shit. His brows rose at her question and he had to mentally shake himself so he wouldn’t babble like a moron. He nodded and shrugged a shoulder carelessly as he glanced back over his shoulder toward the stairs before looking back at Arie. “Yeah, he’s uh, I think he’s gettin’ cleaned up. Besides, we’re wall to wall angel, I doubt anyone would be able to get to him, not in here; not to mention your wards.” 

Arie narrowed her eyes at him. “That’s not what I mean and _you_ know it.” She waited a few seconds before continuing. “You sealed the bond, didn’t you?” 

Dean’s eyes flickered to Cas before lowering again to Arie. _God, I hope that angel moves fast or my nuts are gonna get roasted._ He swallowed hard. He wasn’t going to lie to her. Wouldn’t lie to her. Especially in this when she needed to know everything. He nodded slowly and loosened his hold around her in case she wanted to push him off her. 

Arie searched Dean’s eyes for a moment before nodding slowly. “Good. He’s going to need you more than ever once this really starts rolling.” Getting up on her tiptoes, Arie pressed her lips to Dean’s before pulling back. “I love you...both of you.” She looked past Dean’s shoulder locking eyes with Naythin. 

Dean’s mouth fell open, and he knew he looked like an idiot but he couldn’t help it. He’d expected blind rage. A few fireballs. Even just disgust. But nope. He blinked a couple of times before he finally managed to make his lips pucker for her kiss but it was a tad belatedly. “I...uh...I’m sorry...I just...we…” Way to sound like a man, Winchester. “I’m...sorry…” He wasn’t sure what else to say. The revelation that she loved them both was almost as shocking as the fact that she hadn’t ripped his balls off. He swallowed hard and tried to respond in some way that was more substantial than mere grunts and broken words. “I love you too, Ar.” When she looked past him he turned his head and torso to find Naythin standing there. Looking back at Arie, he pulled her in and hugged her tight. Somehow _thank you_ didn’t seem to cover it. Slowly, reluctantly, he released his death grip around her and took a measured step back, not wanting to bump into Naythin. “Okay so, I suck with the morbid hints, just ask Cas,” he began, “So uh, can you explain what you meant by that? Because I gotta tell ya, the beast in here,” he pointed to the center of his chest, “just wants to eat them. All of them.” He shrugged a shoulder. 

Arie smiled apologetically in Naythin’s direction. “I know how hard this is going to be. Naythin, you can’t leave the farm and if you do, Dean has to be with you. I can’t protect you like he can. Yes, Cas is here too but...you two are bonded and yer wolves will protect you. Think of it as another line of defense. I can be in a crowded room and know exactly when Dean walks in without even seeing him. Now that Dean’s sealed yer bond you’ll have the same thing. Not as strong as a mated pair but it’s still strong.” 

Naythin was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Arie wasn’t filleting them both alive. _I love you...both of you._ Okay than. “Arie, you know I can’t just sit around and do nothing. That’s not me...not…” He sighed, dropping his head, he sucked on his lower lip before looking back up. “I know the pack house better than anyone. I can be in and out before anyone knows...get past the cameras and the guards.” He avoided looking at Dean. “There’s bugs in the basement. I can rig a few in the security office and a few other rooms and be out before anyone knows.” 

Dean’s eyes shifted to white and his fangs dropped the more Naythin went on and on like there weren’t assholes out there wanting him dead. He rounded on Naythin and grabbed the front of his shirt in his hands, picked him up off the ground and slammed him down on the kitchen table flat on his back. Every angel in the room drew their swords and Castiel had to hurry forward to stop them. “Do you have a fuckin’ death wish!? Did you ignore my _wife_? You _can’t_ leave. THAT, following the rules and _listening_ , that’s the _new_ you! I KILLED the old one, remember!?” Dean snarled, a low warning growl rumbling deep and loud in his chest. 

Naythin landed on the table with a muffled grunt as the air was forced from his lungs. He kept his hands at his sides as he tried to refill his lungs with enough air so he could speak. He locked eyes with Dean for a few seconds before he had to look away. “No...I don’t and I didn’t ignore Arie.” He raised his hands off the table keeping them as far from Dean as he could so his wolf wouldn’t bite him thinking he was going to hurt Dean. “Okay...okay…” 

Dean’s lip curled into a sneer and he had to fight to not do more than he already had. His wolf was stalking again and he was one pissed off giant wolf. “Cas,” he began still glaring down at Naythin, “If he tries to leave the farm, break his fuckin’ leg.” He released Naythin with a shove and stormed out the back door, slamming it so hard behind him that most everything hanging on the walls fell to the floor. 

Arie waited until Dean was out the door and everything stopped falling off the walls before she went to Naythin’s side. After helping him sit up and checking his back, she huffed arching an eyebrow at him. “Naythin, I know you want to help and I know you hate this but you have to stay here. You can’t leave...It’s non negotiable.” She reached up her hand to brush the hair off his forehead. “I’ll go talk to him. _You_ clean up the mess.” When he nodded all but reluctantly, Arie smiled and headed for the back door, stepping over broken glass from the picture frames. Closing the door behind her, Arie stepped off the small back porch and headed for the garage where the Impala was kept. It was where Dean always went when he needed to get away from everyone. 

Sitting inside the garage, Dean leaned forward and rubbed at his sternum with his fist. “Calm down. It’s okay. Just calm down. You can eat everyone later. Listen, dude, seriously. I’m gonna have a stroke if you don’t stop.” Yeah, technically he was talking to himself, but he had to do something. He was sweating again and his heart was racing a million miles an hour. He was hurt, he was pissed, oh God was he pissed, he was scared...And none of it in small amounts. He smelled Arie’s scent on the wind the second she walked out the door. Thank God, at least it wasn’t the other one. 

Arie stopped just outside the door, her arms crossed over her chest as she looked inside at Dean. Her wolf was pacing and whining. Two of her boys were hurting and she wasn’t happy with it. Arie frowned for a second _Two of her boys_? She knew Nate was fine so...ohhhh boy. Yeah, okay. Taking a deep breath, Arie walked into the garage and sat next to Dean leaning to the side until her shoulder was barely touching his arm. “Hey. You know he didn’t mean any harm by what he said.” 

“Yeah, he didn’t mean any harm when he bashed my head in so he could go talk to Rowena for you either.” Dean glanced over at Arie. “The darkness thing. She claimed that…” He stopped himself remembering belatedly that Castiel had shown her everything. “You know,” he mumbled. “I’m afraid that Cas may be right, all roads do lead to the same destination...I could easily see him knocking you or me out so he can run off to the pack house to play MacGyver, Ar. And I think my wolf knows it. He’s goin’ friggin’ batshit.” 

“That wasn’t Naythin. It wasn’t _our_ Naythin. You know that. He’s not going to leave the farm. He wants to help get the people that killed you the same as I do, and as much as I hate to say it….he’s got a point. He _can_ get in and out. He wired the security system and he knows every inch of the pack house.” Arie turned on the stool to face Dean. “Send Cas with him.” 

Dean turned his head and looked at Arie. “Is this…” He searched her eyes with his own, “Is it what you would do...if it was Nate...or me?” He chewed at his bottom lip. It wasn’t that he thought that Arie would purposely get Naythin hurt or killed, but it was easier to send a soldier than it was to send someone you love.

“I would send whoever had the most experience and could get the job done...no matter who it was.” 

Dean drew in a deep breath through his nose and blew it out his mouth. “Ar, they said they had plans for Naythin...that they were going to kill him too. If they find him…” He let his words trail off on a shake of his head. He pushed off the bench and stood to his full height. “Yeah, I know, send Cas.” He looked back at her and gave a nod. “Okay. If you think that’s what we should do, then okay. I’ll...I’ll let him know.” His wolf had crouched and was growling savagely but he tried to ignore it. The big ass mutt didn’t like this idea any better than he did. 

Arie stood when Dean did and nodded. “I know yer worried. So am I, but if he can get the bugs set up it’ll help catch who did this to you.” She reached out for Dean’s arm, pulling on it until he turned to face her. Sliding her arms around his waist and up under the hem of his shirt her fingers splayed on the small of his back. Arie sighed at the feel of his warm skin against the palm of her hands. “It’s going to be okay. He’ll be okay.” Arie’s wolf was still pacing but the contact with Dean help calm her and Arie hoped Dean’s wolf as well. 

“Yeah, well, I don’t really have much choice do I? And uh, he’s not the only one who hates sittin’ around. But...unlike some people I know that it’s for the best so…” He heaved a sigh and looked toward the house. He looked back at Arie and slowly shook his head. “You have no idea how pissed off I am right now. And my wolf, he’s...he was ready to bite Naythin in half for even suggesting that he do somethin’ this stupid. I dunno a lot about this Lycan stuff, but I think he was trying to protect me.” He hung his head for a minute then looked back toward the house. “Guess I oughtta get this over with.” He didn’t wait for Arie, he was too pent up at the moment to be with anyone. It usually always helped calm him to be with her, but he was so far beyond pissed he didn’t think much would help him other than maybe Cas putting _him_ to sleep. He strode purposefully toward the house, his fingers tucked into the front pockets of his jeans, his chin tucked against his chest. Walking up the steps he pulled his right hand out of his pocket and reached for the door handle, pulling it open. He walked into the kitchen where Naythin and Cas were and looked from one to the other, unable to stop the way his features hardened when he looked at Naythin. “You wanna go so bad, go. Last thing I need is for me or Arie to be hit over the head with somethin’ so you can sneak off again. I guess Cas was right, all roads _do_ lead to the same destination.” He glared. He couldn’t help it, he glared like Naythin was one of the things he killed. Naythin had went so far beyond hurting him already that he didn’t care anymore. Couldn’t care. “Cas, go with him. Hell, blink him there and blink him home. At least I’ll have the satisfaction of knowing you won’t poop for a week after this bullshit. And Cas, if anyone touches the dumbass lay waste. Kill every fuckin’ Lycan on the goddamn planet.” Dean turned and walked back out the door, brushing past Arie as he walked out. 

Arie stood at the back door too shocked to speak. Her eyes darting between Dean and Naythin. She could see the way each word bit into Naythin until his whole body was rigid and his jaw was set so hard she could see the muscles twitching from across the room. She was finally able to speak when Dean walked past her and back out the door. “Cas, stay. Don’t go anywhere. I mean it.” Looking over at Naythin, Arie sighed. “Naythin…” 

“It’s fine, Arie. It’s fine.” His voice was flat and held no emotion. 

_Like hell it is._ Turning to the door, Arie almost ripped it off the hinges as she pulled it open and stormed out into the yard after Dean. “DEAN! Damn it! Stop!” 

Dean didn’t bother to hide his tears as he spun around, standing still as a statue, his back ramrod straight. He figured that he was gonna hear it either from her or later, after the war was over and Cas had lain waste and was back to ask what had happened to him to make that decision. _Go ahead, yell, scream, tell me I’m scum. Hell, toss a couple fireballs for good measure. I don’t care anymore._

Arie had been prepared to lay into Dean but the tears running down his cheeks took all the fight out of her. Slowing her pace, Arie walked up to Dean and raised her hand to the side of his face, “Dean...baby…” Brushing the tears away with her thumb, Arie stepped into him and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

Dean wrapped his arms tightly around Arie in return and dipped his head, burying his face against the side of her neck. Hiding his tears from the rest of the world, he let them come unchecked. 

“Okay...okay. I gotcha, baby. I gotcha.” Arie ran both hands up and down Dean’s back. Her heart breaking for him and Naythin both. Her wolf had stopped its pacing and now just wanted out so it could lay with Dean. _Not happenin’. Not shifting, so stop._ “Shhhh. Baby...I love you...so much.” 

“I love you too,” Dean murmured against the side of her neck between broken sobs that he tried unsuccessfully to hide. “I shouldn’t have done this to us. I’m so sorry. If I could take it back, I would.” His fingers fisted handfuls of the material of her shirt as he clung to her. His wolf had stopped stalking and now was pacing and whining, wanting out so he could run, run as far and as fast as he could until he collapsed. 

“Calm down. Come on, it’s gonna be okay. Done what? Baby, what?” Arie tightened her hold on Dean. 

Dean drew in a deep shuddering breath. “I shouldn’t have...I know, I thought it was a dream at first...and then...but I knew it wasn’t today and I did it anyway...I’m _SO_ sorry. You didn’t deserve that and…” he shook his head and huffed softly. “Guess I won’ be gettin’ that Husband of the Year award this year,” he joked. Yep, hide the pain behind jokes and sarcasm, in that he was the King. 

Pulling her head back, Arie looked up at Dean. “Dean, you don’t have anything to apologize for. You didn’t do anything wrong. You know I love you and would do anything for you but honey...you’ve condemned Naythin before he’s even done anything to deserve it. You know I have no problem telling you when you’re right about something even when I don’t agree with it but this time...baby...what you did was wrong. He didn’t deserve that.” 

“It _feels_ the same. You know why he hit me in the garage the last time? So he could go off and save the day. What does he want to do now? Feels a helluva lot like the same thing. Let him prove me wrong. If he does, I’ll apologize. Hell, I’ll write it in fluffy letters in the sky, but...it feels the same. It _hurts_ the same. In the...dream...wish...whatever, Cas and I both said at the same time that all roads lead to the same destination. Cas said that there might be one way to change it, for us to make sure it doesn’t go down the same path as it did before.” He shrugged a shoulder. “Fine, I’m a bastard, but this feels like the same path.” 

“Yer not a bastard. Stop it.” Arie dropped her hands to the small of Dean’s back and sighed. “Cas also said that Naythin’s love for you will keep him from going down that road. He loves you and I know you love him and I know yer worried. Last time I checked, setting bugs wasn’t saving the day and knowing what I know now...Naythin did what he did to protect you and to keep us together. If Rowena got her hands on you...He’s not the same person that we buried at the pond. You _know_ that.” Taking her hand from around Dean’s back, she raised it and placed her palm flat against Dean’s chest over his heart. “You know he’s not the same. In here...you know that.” 

Dean deflated, you could see it in his stance and the stubborn jut of his chin, it was gone, all of it as he nodded to Arie’s words. “Yeah...yer right…” He looked past her toward the house and back. “Guess that means I need to go apologize…” 

Arie looked back at the house, nodding slowly she looked back at Dean. “Yeah but...he’s hurting so don’t take it personal if he just takes it and doesn’t say much. I can tell you right now, he’s already working on what he’s going to do at the pack house to prove you wrong.” 

Dean’s brow knitted as he looked from Arie to the house and back. “How do you know that?” 

“Do you even know him? It’s Naythin, Dean. You stood in that kitchen and told him you don’t trust him. _YOU_ don’t trust him. What did he do to come back to _you_? Think about it.” Arie turned and walked back to the house without looking back. 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh as he watched Arie walk into the house. He remained rooted in the same spot for a good ten minutes before he was able to force himself to walk inside and face the music. Opening the back door he stepped inside and moved toward the kitchen table, his eyes on Naythin. “I...um...Naythin I shouldn’t have said what I did to you. It was unfair and...wrong...and I’m sorry.” His eyes flickered to Arie’s briefly before looking over at Castiel. “I meant what I said to you though. Anyone touches him, they’ve declared war. You kill every last one’a those sonsabitches.” He looked back at Arie and slowly shook his head. “That one I won’t give on. Just like if they were stupid enough to even _think_ about touching you. I’d do the same thing.” He jutted his chin toward Cas, “Let him set the hour. He can hear what the angels are sayin’ on angel radio, he’ll know exactly when would be best.” With a final glance at Arie, Dean headed for the back door. “I uh...I’ll be outback, I can’t...I just...I can’t…” he shook his head as he pushed the door open and walked out. 

Naythin didn’t move from the where he stood after Dean had walked out the first time and he didn’t move now. His jaw was clenched and he could barely nod when Dean apologized. Arie had told him that Dean was going to come in and to let him say what he needed to and that he was scared for Naythin and worried he’d get hurt or worse. That he’d lost him once and losing him a second time would destroy him. After Dean walked out, Naythin looked over at Cas. “I need my work clothes. Black tank top, black tactical pants...these boots’ll do.” He turned to Arie, his face an emotionless mask. The Boogeyman was back. “Do you have any of the unregistered ear buds?” Turning toward the stairs, his eyes flicked up to the camera. “The cameras need to be taken down or covered. They can’t know I’m not here. Can you...make it so they don’t work Cas? The ones outside too. All of ‘em. I need a weapon...handgun preferred and a knife...silver.” 

“Dean already took care of the cameras, they no longer work. We just didn’t remove them. As for your clothes, where exactly are they? I’ll send one of my...soldiers. As for the knife,” Castiel let his angel sword slid down into his hand and held it up for Naythin, “Will this do?” He turned his head and looked at Arie. “You need to get Dean’s car here. If he’s this...troubled...he’ll want that car. If he doesn’t have it, he’ll go get it...just speaking from past experience.” 

“I’ll have the car brought to the farm. Hawk’ll drive ‘er down.” Arie looked at Naythin for a moment shaking her head as she walked to the pantry and pulled a box down from the top shelf. Taking the lid off, she lifted out a small clear box with two ear buds in it. “No one has the frequency to these at the pack house.” After Naythin took one, she placed the other in her ear and replaced the box back in the pantry. “Dean’s got an extra handgun in the bedroom with a couple extra clips. I’ll get ‘em but...Naythin...you don’t hang around, hear me? Get the bugs set and have Cas zap yer ass back here. Someone sees you...you get back here whether yer done or not. Understand?” 

“Understood.” Naythin turned to Cas, his eyebrows raising in unison. “Uhh yeah. I can’t even hold that thing, Cas. I need a knife with a wood handle. There’s one in my room at the pack house. My clothes were in the closet an’ the knife was in m’dresser...top drawer. I don’ know how fast they packed everything. If ya can’t find ‘em that’s fine. I’ll make due.” 

“It’s funny,” Castiel mused, “You going in to place bugs...with the Sheriff of Heaven, I wouldn’t think you would need all the weaponry.” Yep, he was _Dean’s_ angel alright.

Dean didn’t believe a word he said, he did it for Arie and that was it. He walked back toward the garage and scoffed at the friggin’ angels all over the yard and on the roof of the house. “Looks like somethin’ from the Birds,” he quipped to himself with a shake of his head. He’d snatched his phone off the table on his way out so he figured he’d give Bobby a call and let him know he was still breathing since that hadn’t taken place yet. Walking into the garage he scrolled through his contact list and pressed Bobby’s number as he pulled the garage door closed. 

Naythin narrowed his eyes at the angel. He took two steps toward him stopping only when he felt Arie’s hand on his arm. “Ya know what, Cas? All those hunts Dean went on an’ you were there...did he EVER once go without being loaded for boar? His Colt...THE Colt, knife...hell I know he carried at least two handguns on ‘im. This is what I do. Security for the pack...five years...I’m not goin’ in there without a handgun. As far they’re concerned, _I’m_ the enemy now.” 

“Yes, I’m well aware,” Castiel responded, his gaze never wavering. He glanced at Arie and gave her a nod. “I’ll send someone to his room at the pack house. Dean has a knife under his pillow, it’s silver." He looked back at Naythin, “You could probably take that.” He started away to turn only to turn back. “As for the hunts, I never went with Dean. I usually was called there by Dean. And I wasn’t the Sheriff of Heaven then.” Having cleared that up, he turned and walked into the living room to give out orders. 

Bobby sat at his desk flipping through one of his books looking for info for another Hunter. Looking up from the book, he glared at his cell phone as it tried to vibrate off the edge of his desk. Shaking his head, he slammed the book closed and reached for it. Flipping it open, he put it to his ear. “Singer, an’ this better be damned important!” 

“It’s good to hear yer voice too, at least some things don’t change,” Dean responded with a wide grin splitting his face. 

Slouching back in his seat, Bobby ran a hand over his face letting it fall to his lap. “How ya doin’, Dean? Good ta hear yer voice too, ya idjit.” 

“Good, I’m good. Or at least now I am. Earlier...well, actually I guess it was technically yesterday...Anyway, I was dead. Silver poisoning. Got attacked by half the damn Lycan population. Arie’s best friend Beth got killed in the crossfire. I went down fightin’ but like I said, I was a dead man anyway with all the silver in me.”

Bobby was up and out of chair hurrying to the door. Pulling it open, he walked out onto the front porch looking toward the front gate. Narrowing his eyes, he stared across the street, his eyes darting around. Slowly backing back inside the house, he closed and locked the door. “Boy, I’m tellin’ ya right now, you pull this shit on me one more time an’ I’m gonna kill ya m’self. How the hell are ya talkin’ ta me now if you were dead yesterday an’ if you pulled some hair brained stunt I’m drivin’ down there ta kick yer ass!” 

Dean walked over to the bench he and Arie had been sitting on earlier and took a seat. “It was Cas, Bobby, it was Cas. He uh, he brought me back. But, I think I was probably closer than I’ve ever been to havin’ it stick. Even more than when Zechariah did his whole trip to Heaven deal. Uh, listen, d’you got anythin’ on how to break a Lycan bond? Or maybe even a cure for Lycanthropy?” 

“You know as well as I do that there’s no cure, son.” Going back to his desk, he pulled out a 9 mm clip checking to make sure it was loaded. Placing it back in the drawer he closed it and leaned his elbows on the desk top. “As far as breakin’ a bond...one of ‘em has to die. What aren’t you tellin’ me, Dean.” 

Dean frowned and shook his head despite the fact that Bobby couldn’t see it. “Nothin’ you don’ already know. Oh and uh, Ar and I decided to let the assholes think I’m dead. Maybe then they’ll get sloppy and make a mistake that’ll let us know exactly who it was…”

“If you need anything from me, let me know. You an’ Arie havin’ problems? This whole bond breakin’ talk.” Getting up from his desk, Bobby walked to the far wall and pulled down a large leather bound book and carried it back to his desk. Sitting back down, he opened it and started scanning the pages. 

“Nah, me an’ Ar are good. I was just curious...got a pack fulla Lycans y’know…” Yeah so it wasn’t a total lie, there were a pack of Lycans...that he use to be the Alpha of. “Yeah, no, thanks Bobby, Ar an’ me just wanted to be sure you heard it from me instead of down the grapevine. You take care’a yerself, alright? Things get to hairy over there you get yer ass to the farm. With Ar’s wards and Cas’s legion of angels all over the place over here nothin’s gettin’ in.” 

“Okay. I think I’m on the pack’s list...the patrols are gone. Ya take care’a Arie an’ that grandson a’mine. Call if ya need anythin’.” Bobby hesitated before ending the call. “Don’ do anythin’ stupid, Dean.” 

“Oh yeah, so you don’t panic maybe I oughtta tell ya this too, Cas took Nate to Heaven...just so he’d be safe, until this shit blows over. I didn’t want you to hear about it and think that somethin’ happened to Nate. He’s perfect.” He couldn’t help but smile at Bobby’s warning. “Yeah, I uh, I think I’ve had my fill of Hell, thanks.” 

“Thanks fer the heads up. Take care, Dean.” Bobby closed his phone ending the call and tossed it on top of his desk. “Balls.” 

Dean nodded and set his phone down on the bench beside him and closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the wall of the garage with a loud bang as it thunked against the metal sheeting. 

It didn’t take Cas’s angels long to get back from the pack house with his clothes. With a curt nod of thanks, he took his clothes and jogged up the stairs taking them two at a time. He went straight into the bathroom keeping his eyes forward and not looking at the shower. He stripped out of boots, jeans and t-shirt letting them fall to the floor in a pile near the toilet. Pulling on his tac pants, he quickly zipped and buttoned them and pulled his tank top over his head and tucked it into the waistband of his pants. Picking up his boots, he carried them over to the toilet and sat down. Shoving his feet into them, he laced them back up as quick as he could pulling the laces tight so the boots wouldn’t slip when he walked. Standing back up, he stomped each foot once before he turned and walked across the hall to get Dean’s knife out from under his pillow. Taking the hilt in his hand, he looked down at it and shook his head. It was the same knife Dean had somehow gotten to him in Purgatory. Going to the closet, he pulled down the lock box Arie had told him about, unlocked it and took out the 9 mm and two clips. Closing the box, he put it back and walked into the bedroom. Both clips were loaded with silver rounds and judging by the way his fingertips had already started to burn, they were pure silver. Slamming a clip home, he dropped the spare clip in the thigh pocket of his pants. Walking to the door, he slid the handgun into the small of his back. Walking down the hall, he let his wolf out more than he usually did. Naythin’s eyes glowed as he started down the stairs. “Time to go to work.” 

Castiel was waiting at the archway into the kitchen. His attention turned to the stairs when he heard Naythin descending them and stepped forward. “Angel radio, as Dean refers to it, has called an all clear for us to go in,” he confirmed. Lifting his index and middle finger he paused just before touching Naythin’s forehead. “Anywhere in particular you would like to be when we arrive?” 

Naythin rolled his fingers on the hilt of the knife as he glanced from Cas to Arie. “Keep an eye on him.” Looking back at Cas, he squared his shoulders. “The clinic just outside docs office.” 

Without another word, Castiel pressed his fingers to Naythin’s forehead and they were gone. As Castiel pulled his hand away they were exactly, right outside Doc Michaels office. “Now what?” Castiel murmured.

Naythin dropped into a half crouch pulling the 9mm from his back and holding it tight to his thigh. He looked through the docs door and sighed. No one was home. Lifting his hand to his ear, he tapped the ear bud turning it on. “We’re in. I’m leavin’ it on two way so you can hear everythin’, Arie.” 

_”Be careful, Naythin. He loves you, you know that.”_

Naythin motioned for Cas to follow him through the double doors that led to the unfinished part of the basement. Keeping close to the wall, he followed it down the hall past the cells and to a steel door with a keypad. “Shit.” Naythin bounced his head off the cinderblock wall trying to remember the codes that wouldn’t draw anyone’s attention in the security office. Looking back at the angel, he pointed to the keypad. “Can you open it without anyone knowing?” He pointed to the ceiling for emphasis. 

Castiel lifted his arm with the intent of opening the door for Naythin only to pause and follow his gaze to the ceiling and then back down to Naythin. “God’s not watching,” he responded with a shake of his head. “Dean refers to him as an absent father.” Turning his attention back to the door he reached out and slid the locking bolt back with a mere brush of his two fingers in the air. Castiel looked back at Naythin. “You can just push it now and it’ll open…” 

Naythin’s forehead creased as he looked up at the ceiling and back at Cas. “God? No...no, I was talking about...ya know what? Ferget it.” Naythin made a slicing motion in the air with his hand as he pushed the door open and stepped through. Security had been called a lot of things but God wasn’t one of ‘em. Tucking his handgun in waistband of his pants, Naythin jogged down to the end of the room and started digging through a large box near the floor. “Where are you, you sonsabitches.” He mumbled as he grabbed a smaller box off a shelf. “AH HA! Found you.” Lifting a medium sized black box, he showed it to Cas he walked back toward him. “Bugs...These’ll work. I just need to put a few around the house without gettin’ my ass shot off and we’ll be good to go.” Walking out the door, he tucked the box in the pocket on his left thigh and turned back to Cas. “Lock that thing. We gotta get into the security office.” 

Castiel quirked a brow, another sign that he and Dean hung around one another too much, and watched as Naythin headed for the door. He even actually glanced at Naythin’s butt as he caught up to him and shook his head. “I don’t think that would be their target,” he explained sagely. Castiel locked the door with barely a backward glance. “I could get into the security office a lot easier than you.” 

Naythin did a quick peek around the corner to make sure no one was coming. Leaning back against the wall, he arched an eyebrow at Cas. “Fine.” Taking the box out, he took one of the small bugs out and held it out to Cas. “Put this where no one's gonna find it but, it has to be as close to the monitors as you can get it That’s where they all hang out and where the most chatter is gonna be.” 

“Arie...I need you to call Hawk an’ get him outta the office or whoever is in there.” He glanced at Cas. “Just to be on the safe side. Play it up, honey. Pour on the tears.” 

_”Not hard to do”._

Castiel looked at the piece of electronic equipment in his hand and back to Naythin. “Where will you be? I’m not supposed to leave your side but…” 

“I’m goin’ up to the Alpha Suite. I need to make sure no one’s been in there. Arie is the code the same?” Naythin pulled the 9 mm from his back as he looked at Cas. 

_”Yeah, it is. Hasn’t changed. Hawk’s leaving now. He’s bringing the Impala to the farm. No one’ll be in the office for a good ten minutes.”_

“Perfect.” Naythin looked over at Cas and rolled his eyes. “Go. You know where the Alpha Suite is. I’ll get in there. The code doesn't go to the security office so they won’t know anyone’s even in there...what...you don’t trust me either now?” 

“I’m not the one you hurt,” Castiel responded and ended up shaking his head as he handed the _bug_ back to Naythin. “And I’m not going to start. I’ll go with you.” 

“I hurt _HIM_? Were you not in the same the room as I was when he…” Naythin growled deep in chest, his eyes glowing an electric blue. He stared at Cas for a full minute before turning and walking off down the hall. “Come on.” His voice more growl than human. Walking down the hall, Naythin hit the stairs that led up to the main part of the house taking them two at a time. His fist hit the door hard as he turned the doorknob. A quick glance to make sure the hall was empty and he was jogging down it to the office. Stopping at the door, he punched in Dean’s code and the door opened with a soft click. “Figure that one out, assholes.” Shoving the door open, he walked in making a beeline for the monitors. Dropping to his knees, he crawled under the desk and tucked the bug in the far corner of the desk near the wall. Crawling back out, he checked his watch and went to the row of lockers. He stood in front of Dean’s, closing his eyes for a moment before he grabbed the padlock and opened it. Yanking it off, he tossed it on the floor. Reaching in, he pulled out the small duffel bag from the bottom and started emptying the contents of Dean’s locker into it. When he had everything, he shouldered the strap and moved to do the same to his. Checking his watch, he swore under his breath as he looked up at Cas. “Gotta go. I’ve got five more bugs to place. Try ta keep up.” Naythin walked past Cas and out of the office at a brisk walk. 

Castiel stood by the door waiting for Naythin to finish, his eyes moving over the room and back to Naythin time and again. When he mentioned keeping up, Castiel’s forehead creased and his brows knitted confusedly. He followed Naythin out of the room without asking why it was that the Lycan thought that _he_ needed to keep up. 

Naythin’s next stop was the bar in the billiards room. Getting behind it, he shoved bug up under the lip closest to the end of the bar. “Arie...two down three ta go.” Without saying anything to Cas, Naythin left the room and headed for the kitchen. Slipping in, he stuck a bug under the island and backed out making a beeline for the stairs. Taking them two at a time, he stopped at the top, walked to a small table and tucked a bug up under the top of it. Dropping the bags at his feet, Naythin walked two door down and turned the doorknob. The door to his room opened and he stuck his head inside. Everything was in boxes and stacked near the center of the room. Walking in, he slid his hand behind the dresser closest to the door tucking a bug under the lip of the top. Turning to leave, he saw the graffiti Dean had told him about. Shaking his head, he stood in the room staring at the bright red paint all over the walls of his former room. “Real mature. Real fuckin’ mature.” Turning around, he left the room, closing the door behind him. Walking back to where he’d left the bags, he picked them up and headed for the stairs leading to the Alpha Suite. “Arie...anythin’ you want me to grab while I’m in there? I got a couple bags to put stuff in.” 

_”We don’ have much there. Umm...the photo’s on the nightstands. I think that’s it.”_

“Okay, you got it.” Turning the corner at the top of the stairs, Naythin walked to the door and punched in the code for the lock. When the lock gave way, he pushed it open going to the nightstand and taking the small framed photos and putting them in Dean’s bag. He gave the room a quick once over before leaving a bug near the light switches by the door. If anyone was dumb enough to break in, they needed to know. “I got ‘em, Arie. One more ta go and we’re done.” Leaving the Alpha Suite, Naythin headed down the stairs. Pausing near the bottom, he listened to make sure no one was on the next level before going down the last remained steps and into the hall. It was weird as hell for the pack house to be so empty. It never should have been this easy for him to just walk around without anyone seeing him. 

Getting to the bottom of the main staircase, Naythin hugged the wall as he made his way to the garage door. Turning the handle, he slowly opened the door as he stepped down onto the first step. Looking around the door, he sighed when he saw the Impala wasn’t in her bay. Jumping down the rest of the stairs, he walked over to the lockers near the door, slid his hand between the wall and the locker and left a bug near the edge. “Last one’s done, Arie.” Going back to the bags, Naythin picked both up, shouldering both straps he looked at Cas. “That’s it.” 

Castiel continued to sweep the area around them with his eyes, an unsettling feeling washing over him in each room they went to. He was glad to hear that they were finished, the sooner he could get Naythin back safely the better he would feel. Reaching up with one hand he pressed his index and middle finger to Naythin’s forehead; in an instant they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes love gets a second chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for some of the characters used within as well as their back stories. A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Please check back as tags and characters will be changed as the story progresses.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated.
> 
> **Link to _Hunter’s Heart Chronicles’_ beginnings:** [ HERE](http://deans-fetish.livejournal.com/906958.html)

Dean had been puttering around the garage, trying to get busy and not go out of his mind with worry. When he heard the distinctive rumble of his Baby’s engine, he all but ran out of the garage, making a beeline for the driveway. 

Hawk parked the Impala at the base of the driveway tapping the horn twice to let Arie know he was there. Leaving it running, he stepped out from behind the wheel, turning to wave Ty up. Movement from around the garage caught his eye and had him drawing his weapon aiming it in the middle of Dean’s chest. “Are you nuts?!?” He yelled as he lowered his handgun completely forgetting about Ty until he was standing next to him. His face white as a sheet. His mouth moving but nothing was coming out as he stared at Dean. “Son. Ofabitch.” 

Dean all but “slid across home plate” with the breaks he put on. It hit him only then that Hawk would have to have a pack member follow him to the farm so they could take Hawk back. He quickly ducked back, but it was too late, he knew he’d been spotted when Ty’s black spiky hair made his pasty white face, as all the blood drained from it, look even paler. “Shit! Sonofabitch!” Standing with his back against the house, his chest rising and falling heavily with his panted breaths, Dean turned his head and looked toward the two men. “Ar, let ‘em up. I just fucked us all,” he panted, the words just loud enough for her to hear. 

Arie was halfway down the front steps when she heard Hawk yell. She looked up at him, her head swinging to the left to see Dean holding up the house. Looking back at Hawk, Arie saw Ty standing next to him looking like he was ready to pass out. “Damn it.” Looking back to Dean, she nodded as she walked down the driveway and crossed the ward. Raising her hand, she pushed back against the ward. “Let them pass.” When Arie felt the ward give, she looked up at Hawk and Ty. “It’s okay. You can drive up.” Stepping aside, she waited until both vehicles crossed the ward before locking it down again. Jogging up the driveway, she went to Dean wrapping an arm around his waist. “You okay?” 

Dean nodded and wanted like hell to kick his own ass all across the yard. He heaved a heavy sigh and slowly shook his head. “I fucked everything up.” He looked over at Ty as he climbed out of the Escalade still looking spooked as hell. “Unless of course we kidnap Ty.” 

“We can’t kidnap Ty.” Arie ran her hand up and down Dean’s back as she looked over at Ty and Hawk. “Come on, before he passes out.” 

“I heard the car and it was just…” _Home_ “I didn’t even think. I was so stupid,” Dean explained as he followed Arie into the house. 

A second after everyone walked in the door Castiel and Naythin appeared out of nowhere. Castiel looked over at Ty and lifted a hand in greeting. “Hi.” He looked over at Dean. “Why is Ty here? He knows?” 

Dean huffed. “Well he does _now_.” 

Ty was thankful for Hawks hand on his shoulder or he would have been on the floor. His jaw was unhinged as he stared across the room at Dean...who was supposed to be dead. “How…? They said...Hawk, he said that you…” Ty whipped around, his eyes shifting to wolf yellow. “You son. of. a. bitch.! You _lied_ to me!” 

“Ty...Come on, now.” Hawk glanced up at Dean and back to Ty. “No one else in the pack knows. As far as everyone else’s concerned...Dean’s dead. We had to in order to find who did it.” 

“Lay off Hawk, Ty. I told him not to tell anyone. In fact I told him to _lie_ so if you wanna bitch at someone, here I am.”

Castiel’s eyes narrowed and his forehead creased marginally as he eyed Ty. “As I understood it, _you_ were supposed to be finding out just who it was that killed Dean. Like a bloodhound I was told.” His eyes darted up to Hawk and went bright neon blue before slowly dying back down to their normal azure hue. 

Turning away from Hawk, Ty looked at Cas and nodded. “Bloodhound, huh?” Rolling his eyes, he ran a hand over his face. “I went to where...they jumped Dean and followed both groups scents to that shack that’s near the pack house. I lost ‘em from there. No one came from the pack house. They came from the road and the woods. Only two smelled familiar and they’re both dead. The rest must be from other area’s in the territory we don’t get to often enough.”

Clearing his throat, Naythin dropped the bag from Dean’s locker on the couch. He walked to where his bag of clothes was near the door and picked it up. Looking at Arie, he pulled the ear bud from his ear and handed it to her. “I’ll pull ‘em up from yer laptop later. The photo’s you asked for are in...they’re in Dean’s bag.” Pulling the knife from his boot, he hefted it in his hand as he turned for the stairs and started up them. Stopping at the small landing, he stared at his boots for a moment before continuing up the stairs. 

Dean barely glanced Naythin’s way, he instead turned to Cas. “No trouble I take it since these two are still alive?” He jerked his head toward Hawk and Ty.

Castiel shook his head. “No trouble...probably due to the fact that the house is completely empty. That was most disconcerting. We shouldn’t have been able to just walk down the halls without at least seeing _someone_.”

Dean’s eyes swung from Cas over to Hawk and Ty as his brows rose in unison. “Well?” 

“I told you I had all nonessential people evacuated after _your_ angel went nuclear at the pack house. The rest left on their own. Security and Kristof are the only ones at the pack house.” Hawk glanced at Ty crossing his arms over his chest. “The pack house has been abandoned and the rest of the territory knows it.” 

Arie pushed past Dean to stand in front of Hawk. “It hasn’t been abandoned!” 

Hawk took a step back, dropping his eyes to the floor. “Dean’s dead...you’re still here and everyone has left the mansion. Even Doc Michaels left.” He shrugged his broad shoulders.

“I talked to the seconds today! No one said anything to me! What the fuck!” 

“They won’t. They all figure you’re in mourning and the pack has lost faith in your leadership so they left.” Hawk and Ty both took two steps back from Arie. Hawk looked at Dean and back to Arie, his eyes slowly getting wide. “Uhhh...Dean?” Hawk could see fire dancing in Arie’s eyes as she clenched and unclenched her hands. 

He turned his head and then his body toward Arie, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Don’t shoot the messenger, baby. The pack now,” he shrugged a careless shoulder, “ _them_ you can torch all ya want. I’ll even sprinkle the lighter fluid and toss on a couple logs for the fire.” 

“Get out of our house.” Arie turned to Ty pointing to his chest. “You say one word about this and I’ll make sure you don’t see the next sunrise.” Looking back to Hawk, she growled. Her lip raising showing a whole lot of fang. “You...find out who want’s Naythin dead. _No one_ hurts my family.” 

Swallowing hard, Hawk nodded slowly as he reached for Ty’s shirt pulling him back toward the door. His hand fumbled behind him as he found it and pulled the door open. Pushing Ty out ahead of him, Hawk looked around the inside of the house at all the people milling about looking at him like they wanted to see his head on a platter. “Jesus…” Backing out of the door, he closed it quickly and started scanning the area seeing more people on the roof of the house and in the yards. “Get in the truck, Ty.” Hawk jogged around to the passenger side, pulled the door open and jumped inside. “Go. Now. Just...go.” 

Ty started the engine, put the Escalade in reverse and backed out of the driveway. As soon as the front tires were on the road, he put it in drive and stomped on the gas. “What the fuck do we do now?”

Hawk ran a hand over his face as he looked at Ty. “We do what she said. I like breathing.” 

Dean wrapped an arm around Arie’s waist as he watched Hawk and Ty scramble for the door. Once they were out of the house, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her temple. “Maybe now they’ll get off their asses and do what we’ve asked them to do since I died.” He gave her a light squeeze and pressed another kiss to her skin, this time to the corner of her mouth. “I should uh...I need to go talk to Naythin. I went through a lot of different emotions over this. From the good to the incredibly bad, and I keep coming back to the fact that even if the bond wasn’t there, I would have been the same way...so I can’t blame that. It’s just...like you said, no one messes with my family. I guess somewhere in there I forgot to tell him that part.” 

Arie turned in Dean’s arm, raising a hand to her ear, she took out the ear bud and held it out to him in the palm of her hand. “He wore one the whole time they were at the pack house. Left it on so I could hear everything he said and did. Every time he laid a bug…he told me. You need to fix this with him. I know you love him and you need to fix this.” Getting up on her tiptoes, Arie pressed a kiss to Dean’s lips. “I love you.” Smiling, Arie turned and walked to her desk, sat down and opened her laptop to pull up the program for the bugs. 

The more Arie spoke the more Dean knew she was right. He had to fix this. He had no idea how to do it, but he had to try. Heading for the stairs, he climbed them quickly and stopped at the door to Naythin’s room, it was getting close to dinner time so the sun was going down and the house was getting gradually darker, he could see a strip of light underneath the closed door. Lifting a loosely fisted hand, he knocked lightly on the wood. 

Naythin had dropped both bags on the floor near the dresser and left them there. No sense in unpacking. Leaning against the wall, he sat on the bed his arms crossed over his chest and feet crossed at the ankles. The only light in the room was the small lamp on the nightstand. The muscle on his jaw rolled and twitched long before Dean knocked on the door. “S’open.” He kept his eyes glued to the closed closet door across the room from his...the bed.

Dean opened the door and stood there in the doorway, not totally sure what to say. “I uh, I heard that you didn’t have any trouble out there...that’s good. I’m glad to hear it.” He looked at the floor and swallowed hard before lifting his head again. “Look, Naythin I’m sorry. I was a dick and I know it but...it felt the same. I know it wasn’t and I’m damn sorry, but…” he squeezed his eyes closed. He wasn’t doing a very good job at this. Prying his eyes open he sighed softly as he nodded. “You don’t have to forgive me. Yer pissed at me an’ I get it, alright. But I just want you to know that I only got so pissed...so fuckin’ crazy ass worried because....because I love you. And I didn’t wanna even _think_ about somethin’ happenin’ to you.” He cleared his throat and nodded to his own words as he glanced Naythin’s way only to see nothing. No reaction at all. “I...I guess that’s...that’s it then…” He turned toward the door and grabbed the handle so he could pull it closed behind him as he left. 

“M’not pissed.” 

Dean stopped in the doorway and waited for something, anything more. When Naythin didn’t say anything else he nodded. “I’m...I’m glad.” _Well yer sure as hell are somethin’. And apparently I suck at this worse than I thought._

Naythin sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed in one fluid motion. Leaning forward, he rested his forearms on his knees. “How could you say that?” Looking up at Dean, he tilted his head to the side to block the light from the lamp. “How could you, of all people, say that to me? What did I say or do that would even make you think I’d…” Shaking his head, Naythin looked back down at the floor between his knees. 

Dean slowly turned around so he could see Naythin and slowly shook his head as Naythin spoke. “I dunno...I’m sorry...and I know that’s not enough, but it’s all I’ve got. It felt...I felt like I was losing you, only this time I was gonna see it happen in slow motion, and I said the first thing that I thought might make you stop. It was cruel and I’m damn sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted to keep you safe…” He hung his head, his chin nearly to his chest as he stared at the wood floor and the plush throw rug in front of him, his thumb running back and forth over a ridge in the door handle he held in his hand. 

Naythin slowly pushed to his feet crossing the short distance between the bed and door. He stopped in front of Dean as he raised both of his hands and placed them on either side of his face. He put his thumbs under Dean’s jaw lifting his face so he could look in his eyes. “I’m not that guy...not any more.” 

Dean gave a curt nod. “I know,” he murmured, his voice no louder than a whisper, “I’m sorry.” He swallowed hard and shook his head. “I dunno what else to say...you can hit me if you want to...I won’t hit ya back.”

“I’m not gonna hit you.” Naythin had known Dean’s first apology was bullshit…he could smell it a mile away. Shaking his head, he slid his hands from the sides of Dean’s face around his neck. “C’mere.” Wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck, he pulled him into a tight hug. 

Dean’s body was tense, had been since he walked up to Naythin’s door, but had tensed further when Naythin walked over to him, expecting some show of anger. When Naythin had lifted his hands to his face, Dean had felt himself wince and hated himself for it. When Naythin had shifted his hands, he wasn’t completely sure what was happening, but he hadn’t counted on Naythin pulling him into a hug. It took him a minute to realize it was really happening. Lifting his arms he wrapped them around Naythin and let his palms smooth over every bit of skin he could manage as if needing to prove to himself that Naythin really was okay. 

Naythin slid his hand slowly up and down Dean’s back. “It’s okay.” Turning his face into Dean’s neck. He pressed his lips to his neck. “It’s okay. You gotta trust me.” 

Dean drew in a breath through his nose and exhaled the same way, his hands still not coming to rest anywhere for any extended period of time. “You gotta stop bein’ the hero,” he mumbled against Naythin’s shoulder as he dipped his head and pressed his lips to it. 

“It’s m’job...takin’ care’a the Alpha’s.” 

Dean lifted his head and met Naythin’s gaze with his own, tears causing his verdant eyes to glimmer in the low light. “A big part’a takin’ care’a this one, is you stayin’ alive.” 

Seeing the tears in Dean’s eyes, had Naythin’s stinging with his own. “Don’t cry, baby. It’s okay. I’ll...try, okay? I can’t promise to not try to save you an’ Arie but I’ll try to...tone it down.” 

Dean slowly shook his head. “There’s no pack anymore to be the security of, besides that’s a job for people who don’t have a family. It was one of the first things you told me when we met. You have a family now. So you can’t be...doin’ this...shit. And even if there was still a pack, we’re leavin’ it. The only pack for Arie and me to be the Alphas of is us, right here in this house. Which makes you...I dunno Co-Alpha...or some weird ass shit.” He couldn’t help the way one corner of his lips quirked upward. 

“I’ll try. It’s the best I can do right now...especially now. Maybe later but...I can’t now.” Taking an arm from around Dean’s back, he raised his hand to the side of Dean’s face, cupping his cheek. 

Dean’s forehead creased as he pulled his head back, his arms slowly slipping from around Naythin. “So yer just gonna go off and do...whatever...when yer life has already been threatened.” He gave a nod to his own words and took a step backward. 

“I didn’t say that. I’m not gonna do anything...stupid. I don’t have a death wish. If you, Arie or God forbid Nate are in trouble….yes...I’m gonna do my damnedest to get to you or help.” 

Dean rolled that around in his head and nodded. “Well, yeah, same here. But, I’m takin’ about with this death threat hangin’ over yer head. Yer grounded. An’ the only way yer not is if you go with Cas up yer ass...that’s what I’m talkin’ about. Hell, if it was just me, it wouldn’t bother me...you goin’ an’ doin’ whatever. But the second they threatened yer life, all bets were off. I got a better chance’a goin’ out there with a sheet over my head then you do.” 

“Grounded?” Naythin’s eyebrows disappeared in his hairline. “You realize I haven’t been grounded in over twenty years, right?” When Dean just looked at him and didn’t even blink, Naythin relented. “Okay. Alright. I won’t leave unless Cas is with me. That I can promise.” 

Dean relaxed a little and gave a nod. “Okay. I’ll make sure you get yer balls back when this is over,” he couldn’t help the chuckle that left his lips. “What? Arie takes mine all the time. Welcome to havin’ an over protective family. Ain’t it great to be loved?” 

Naythin rolled his eyes and huffed. “Oh yeah...it’s _great_.” Taking a step forward Naythin leaned against the door jamb tucking his fingers into the front pockets of his tac pants. Looking down at the floor, he cleared his throat. “Are uhh...we...we good?”

Dean took a step forward and nodded. “Yeah...I...I think so...yeah...Just...try to remember yer not alone anymore. If anythin’ happened to you...you’ve got a family that would be wrecked. Okay?” he murmured gently. 

“Okay.” Pushing away from the door jamb, Naythin leaned forward resting his forehead on Dean’s shoulder. “I love you. I’m sorry fer hurting you.” 

“I love you too,” Dean murmured as he lifted his arms and wrapped them around Naythin, holding him close. “Prob’ly more than is healthy for me.” He smirked and bit the inside of his cheek so he wouldn’t chuckle, at least not until Naythin picked up his head so he could see that he was pickin’ on him. 

“That’s not funny.” Naythin raised his arms wrapping them around Dean’s waist. 

“Aw, c’mon, it was kinda funny,” Dean retorted. He pulled his head back and all humor slipped from his face. “I’m sorry fer hurtin’ you too...you know that, right?” 

“I know.” Pulling Dean to him, Naythin buried his face in his neck, closed his eyes and breathed in Dean’s scent. His fingers slipping under the hem of Dean’s t-shirt to get to his bare skin. Splaying his fingers out, one hand on the small of Dean’s back and the other higher in the middle. Naythin sighed at the skin on skin contact. His wolf had been whining and nervous but now he settled back and calmed. 

Dean sighed softly and his eyes closed as Naythin drew him in close. His arms tightened around Naythin and he breathed in deep of his scent, holding his breath for a minute before slowly exhaling. Dean suddenly picked his head up and blinked at Naythin. “Ty knows who two of them are. The guys are dead, but Ty knows.” He suddenly pulled out of Naythin’s arms, grabbing Naythin’s hand he headed for the stairs. 

“Ar! Arie! Ty knows! Ty knows!” He nearly dragged Naythin behind him as he made a beeline for Arie. “Ty knows,” he repeated as he came to a stop beside Arie’s desk where she sat, his hand still holding Naythin’s. “Remember, Ty said that he knew two of the scents but they were dead. They were dead because _I_ killed them. If we know who they are, we can at least get an idea of who they normally run with. I know it’s not perfect, but it’s better than the big fat zero we have right now.” 

Arie sat in stunned silence for a moment as she looked from Dean to Naythin and back again. Her eyebrows rose when she looked down to their joined hands and the way they clung to each other. Pushing her chair back from her desk, Arie pushed to her feet and stepped into her boys wrapping an arm around each of their waists hugging them to her. Pulling back but keeping one hand on each of their hips, Arie nodded. “Let’s get Ty back here. He’s all we’ve got right now and something is better than nothing.” Stepping back from them, Arie sat on the edge of her desk, a small, pleased smile pulling at the corner of her lips. 

Dean nodded in agreement and as she stepped back from them, Dean stepped forward, squeezing Naythin’s hand before releasing it as he moved up behind Arie’s chair and placed his hands on her shoulders as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I love you,” he murmured gently. Pulling back he quirked a single brow. “I realize that the place only has the security staff and Moses but I dunno if I should be the one to call or not,” he looked from Arie to Naythin and back, “What if one of those sonsabitches is on my team?” 

“The only way we’re gonna find out is to call and talk to Ty.” Reaching up with one hand, Arie covered Dean’s with her own. “Ty said he recognized two of the people but he didn’t say the were from the pack house. If we’re gonna keep up with the lie that you’re dead...you can’t contact anyone up there. Yes, we’ve got the bugs up but do we really want to let ‘em know yer alive just yet?” Arie looked over her shoulder at Dean squeezing the fingers of his hand. 

Dean shook his head. “Prob’ly better to not poke the bear. You should make the call, Ar.” He turned his head toward Naythin. “Did you hear what Hawk told her? The pack doesn’t trust her abilities, or some dumbass shit.” He shook his head. “She was the best damn Alpha they ever had.”

“Yeah. I heard.” Running his fingers through his hair, Naythin scratched at the back of his head. “The mansion’s empty. I think the seconds are using that as an excuse to try and out Arie as the pack Alpha. She’s not fit to hold the position or whatever. I don’t know what to do.” 

“We’re leaving anyway, so I don’t think it really matters other than the fact that Arie’d like to light their balls on fire,” Dean responded with a shrug of one shoulder. 

“I’ve started splitting the pack’s holdings from ours. The lawyers are working as fast as they can but some of it may take a few months. Not that we have to stay until it’s done or anything. I’ll call Hawk and have Ty come back to the farm. Not sure how happy he’s gonna be about it considering what I said to him.” 

Dean shrugged a shoulder. “Ty owes you his life, I think you could curse him to Hell and he’d still come back.” 

“We’re gonna need a place to go.” Naythin looked around the farmhouse and sighed heavily. “We could get everything in storage until we find something permanent.” Looking over at Dean, Naythin took a deep breath. “I still own the cabin in Oregon. We could go there. It’s not in Saint Ryan territory.” 

Dean looked back at Arie to see what she thought of the idea. “I know a few cabins all around the US that hunters squat in. They’re desolate and hard to find, purposely. In fact some of them, no one knows how to get to except Bobby. And yeah, I do mean no one,” he shrugged a shoulder, “Blindfolds aren’t just for the mafia and kinky party games.”

“Wherever it is, I’d feel better if no one knew about it. No hunters anyway. I trust Bobby...you know that, but it can’t be in the pack’s territory and it has to be safe for Nate. The three of us...we can fight, shoot whatever but he’s just a baby.” Arie leaned back into Dean, her head resting against his chest. “I never thought I’d leave this place. Especially after everything you did to make it safe.” Taking a deep breath, she shrugged her shoulders. “We pick the safest place. Whether it’s Naythin’s place or not...it has to be safe for Nate.” 

“I can keep Nate,” Castiel spoke up, stepping out of the shadows. He glanced toward Dean almost apologetically, he knew how much Dean hated it when he did that. “Not forever obviously, but until you find somewhere safe to...start over.” 

Arie stood to her feet, her eyes darting back and forth from Cas to Dean. “I...I don’t know.” The thought of not having Nate with them…”How...how long. We’d get to see him, right?” Turning, she looked up at Dean, her eyes stinging with unshed tears. “Dean?” Nate was their son...their baby boy. His safety came first, she knew that but not seeing him everyday...not holding him. Just the thought was tearing her apart. 

Dean gave a barely there nod before turning his attention to Cas, as it was he was having some Nate withdrawals of his own already. “Cas, we miss him already, would we...can we see him if you were to keep him that long?” 

Castiel gave a slight nod. “I can have Hannah bring him wherever you are. And yes, you can see him. He’s not a resident of Heaven...he’s just...um...visiting.” He turned his eyes to Naythin. “It seems there is a woman there, her and her daughter, who have sort of taken to Nate. Hannah is…” He gave a slight head tilting shrug. “Angels are the best babysitters. But Aisling seems to have a few motherly instincts to fill in where Hannah is lacking.” 

Naythin’s head snapped up at the mention of his girls. His eyes grew wide before he could catch himself. He cleared his throat glancing quickly at Dean and Arie before looking back at Cas. “Ash, she uhh...always had a way with babies. I…” He cleared his throat again. “I told ‘em about...everyone...Nate, Arie…” His eyes flicked quickly to Dean. “and Dean.” 

Dean looked at Arie with a quirk of one brow. “Didja hear that? I got co-star billing under an infant,” he huffed with a roll of his eyes as he shook his head. 

Arie looked up at Dean and smacked him on the chest. “Dean. Stop it.” Rolling her eyes, she walked over to Naythin and hugged him. “He’s teasing...ignore him.” 

Naythin gave Arie a quick hug before dropping his arms back to his sides. He smiled half heartedly as he looked from Arie to Cas and back again. “Cas...he uhhh...he got Bree a pony and after I told ‘em about you...Bree...she uhh...she named her pony Arie.” 

Arie’s arms tightened around Naythin. “Oh honey.” She blinked back the tears and looked over at Cas. “Nate can stay with Ash and Bree. That’s...that’s fine.” 

Castiel smiled and gave a nod. “I thought that you might be amenable to that arrangement. Aisling is teaching Hannah how to change a diaper. It’s quite humorous I’m told.” 

“I love the little guy but...he can get some pretty bad diapers. A few have had Dean running the other way.” Taking her arms from around Naythin’s waist, Arie blew out a quick breath. “Okay. Let me call Hawk and you guys try an’ find us a place to go to.” Nate was safe. One less thing to worry about. 

Dean lifted a hand and ran it down his face as he eyed Castiel. “What about you, do you know anywhere that would be safe?” 

Castiel’s mouth moved but no sound was coming out. Either Jimmy’s body had officially broken for good or he’d just caught the angel totally off guard. 

“Okay, Cas has officially gone bye-bye for now,” Dean announced as he turned toward Naythin, “A cabin, huh?” 

“Yeah. Um...It’s in Tillamook, Oregon. Middle of nowhere. The driveway’s almost a mile long. There’s no mailbox. It’s a log house but we called it the cabin. It’s big enough for all of us. Not as big as the farmhouse…” Naythin shrugged. He’d told his brother-in-law to sell the place after he’d left with Lucian but evidently he didn’t listen too well and just held onto it and It was still in Naythin’s name. 

Dean shrugged a shoulder and looked back toward Arie who had the phone to her ear but wasn’t saying anything, which made his forehead crease with concern. “Everything okay?” 

Lowering the phone from her ear, Arie looked over at Dean shaking her head slowly. “The two people that Ty recognized were guards from South Dakota. Three others...three others were trainees that washed out. The rest of the dead are...were civilians.” 

Dean’s brow creased further and his brows bunched. “What the hell? You mean to tell me that...because I…” he glanced over at Naythin and back to Arie. “And their Hunter bullshit is just that, bullshit. I haven’t hunted a damn thing since...since I came back home.” 

“I don’t think it’s bullshit. There’ve been plenty of pack members who never liked the idea of a hunter...whether you were retired or not...even _living_ in the territory. That includes Bobby and...Ellen too. Baby, I’m sorry but yer not just a Hunter. Yer Dean Winchester. I think that what happened with you an’ Naythin was the straw that broke the camel’s back.” Arie looked over at Naythin smiling apologetically. 

This whole mess was his fault. If he’d just stayed in Heaven and not...how stupid could he have been. “This is my fault.” Naythin murmured as he looked around the house. 

Dean’s forehead creased as he looked over at Naythin. “Yer fault? How? What, did you make me a famous dick?” 

“This…” He made a waving motion with his arm toward all the angels in the room. “All this is my fault. You getting attacked an’ killed. Nate havin’ to stay in Heaven...Arie havin’ to leave the farm. The pack wouldn't have done this if I…” Shaking his head, he sniffed quickly dropping his eyes to the floor. 

Dean looked over at Arie with a frown that all but yelled, _Seriously? And something along the lines of Sonofabitch!_. Looking back at Naythin Dean shook his head and huffed softly. “We can play the blame game all the way around the room if we wanted to. But it’s not helping and it’s not the real issue. The _real_ issue is that this pack is full of a bunch of dicks. If I didn’t think it’d rain down on our heads too I’d tell every Hunter I knew about the bastards. But my name would only keep us safe for so long.” He heaved a heavy sigh. “Not to mention people like Hawk and Ty, Jenna and Aaron…” He shook his head. 

Arie frowned as she looked up at Dean. She knew he meant well...sort of but he tended to be too abrasive at times. “Dean…” Shaking her head, she walked over to Naythin taking his hands in hers. “Naythin, the pack has been looking for a reason to get rid of us for a long time. If you hadn’t have come back...honestly, I don’t know what would have happened.” She glanced over to Dean and back to Naythin squeezing his hands. “Yer coming back is a good thing. Trust me. Don’t blame yerself fer any of this. We’ll figure this out and go from there, okay?” 

Nodding his head, Naythin squeezed Arie’s hands. “Okay. Okay.” 

Dean realized a little belatedly that Naythin was actually _really_ upset. He walked over to him and Arie and nodded. “Ar’s right, Naythin, this is _not_ yer fault. If you hadn’t come back…” he glanced at Arie and looked back at Naythin. “I dunno where we would have been at this point anyway. I uh...I wasn’t doin’ too good.” He dropped his gaze a moment before lifting it again. “I can’t believe yer lettin’ these dicks get to you like this. C’mon, man,” he reached out and laid a hand on Naythin’s shoulder, tugging him into a hug. “It’s gonna be okay. We got a kick ass fireball tossin’ witch on our side, what the hell have they got?” He grinned and winked at Arie. 

“I know.” Naythin wrapped his arms around Dean’s back and buried his face in his neck. Closing his eyes, he could picture Nate with Ash and Bree. Clenching his jaw, he pressed his lips to Dean’s neck before pulling back and running a hand over his face. Turning to Cas, he gave the angel a half hearted smile. “Can you...can you tell Ash thank you...fer me. Fer takin’ care’a Nate.” Ash was not happy when Naythin left. Pissed was an understatement. He didn’t think people were supposed to look like they wanted to rip your throat out in Heaven. 

Cas was hesitant as though searching for the right response. “I will convey your gratitude.” 

Dean looked over at Castiel and lifted his brows. _Seriously, dude? Yeah, that didn’t sound fake as hell._ He looked back at Naythin and wasn’t sure if he wanted to know what was going on between the two of them or not. “Uh...everythin’ okay?” His gaze darted between Naythin and Cas. “I don’t have to split you two up into different rooms do I?” 

“What? No. No, it’s fine. Thanks, Cas. Thanks.”

Dean did what Dean always did these days when he wasn’t completely sure what the hell was going on, he looked over at Arie...and quirked an eyebrow. 

Arie looked up at Dean and shrugged. Naythin was probably missing his family and Cas bringing it up upset him. It was understandable. He’d given up so much to come back. “How about you guys work on how we’re going to find out who orchestrated this and I’ll get some food going, okay?” Without waiting for anyone to answer, Arie left the living room and walked to the kitchen. 

Dean nodded and lifted a hand, running it down his face as he looked down at the laptop. “Hey, I know this is gonna sound weird but maybe my brother would have somethin’ on his laptop that would help. I mean, it’s worth a shot. The kid had so many files on supernatural pieces of shit, uh no offense, that maybe we’d find at least a place to start…?” He shrugged a shoulder and looked back at Naythin, glancing toward the kitchen and huffing when all he got from that part of the house was silence other than the bang of a pan here and there.

Naythin walked over to the desk and sat on the edge. “It can’t hurt. We don’t have much to go on as it is so it’s not like we’d be losin’ anythin’. Only thing I can think of who’d have any kind of pull to do this are the seconds or maybe someone who knew Adam and Damon.” 

A loud crash came from the kitchen. “Damn it! I’m fine! I’m fine!” Arie came walking out of the kitchen glaring over her shoulder. “I liked that pan.” Turning to Naythin, she frowned. “You really think someone would hold a grudge this long?”

Naythin shrugged. “Dean killed Damon because he tried to cuff me. Adam...he was just a dumbass. Damon though...he was...almost a zealot. His whole family was very old fashioned and stuck to the old ways.” 

“Oh,” Dean huffed, “so now there’s an entire _family_ of dicks I need to kill.” He gave a nod as he frowned thoughtfully. “Great. Awesome. I’m...lookin’ forward to it...” He rolled his eyes and collapsed onto the couch. “Okay, so how do we get a family of dicks to go take a long walk off a short pier?” 

Naythin shook his head adamantly. “Not a whole family. When Arie cut Kansas off, the pack house was attacked. We assumed everyone was killed.” He looked over at Arie arching an eyebrow and shrugging. “Guess not.” 

“So what, are we talkin’ maybe just one lone asshole who feels privileged because of the dick bloodline?” Dean inquired. 

Arie walked over to the couch and sat on the opposite end so she could see Dean and Naythin. “Exactly. Depending on who it is and how much influence they had before I booted Kansas they could do something like this. The question is...who is it? Damon had two sons and a daughter. We know his wife and daughter were killed in the attacks. Two bodies were found after the fires were put out and we assumed they were both his sons. The one kid had a prosthetic leg so that made it easy to ID him. He had a brother too. We never found him.” 

Dean’s brows rose in unison and he looked from Arie to Naythin and back, giving a shrug of one shoulder. “Sounds to me like we just found our guy.” 

Naythin walked to Arie’s desk and sat down in the chair. He started pulling up files on her laptop looking for information on Damon’s family. “Okay...well...Damon had an older brother named Sully...Salvatore. Six years older and he had a lot of pull with the council. Current pack status...unknown. Now we just have to find someone who’s been pretending to be dead for the past couple of years.” 

“Okay so what was this guy like? Do we know anything about him? Do we start lookin’ in trailer parks or the Bunny Ranch? I personally volunteer to look for him at the Bunny Ranch.” Dean flashed a wide charming smile and waggled his brows. 

Arie picked up two small throw pillows and threw them at Dean’s head. “You would!” 

Naythin chuckled as he looked back at the laptop. “He played poker. A lot of poker. Drank like a fish so bars would be a good place. Liked to hunt...Bambi...not spooks. Looks like he’s got property in South Dakota.” Looking over at Arie and Dean, he kicked his feet up resting them on the edge of the desk. “Could be a good place to start. If he had guards from South Dakota workin’ for him, they’d hide him there and not tell anyone he’s still alive. The guy had a boatload of money. Old money.” 

Dean sat up slowly and looked from Naythin to Arie. “South Dakota, as in Bobby’s South Dakota? As in the fact that it’s well known that Bobby is both family, my family and the one Hunters go to for… _everything_!?” 

Pulling his feet off the desk, Naythin turned to the laptop again. “Yeah…some town called Tea.” Naythin frowned as he pulled up Google maps. His eyebrows rose as he looked from the computer to Dean. “It’s less than a half hour from Sioux Falls.” 

“Sonofabitch,” Dean growled as he sprang to his feet. “I gotta call Bobby and tell him what’s goin’ on, get him the hell outta there.” 

Arie was up off the couch and walking over to Dean before he finished his sentence. “You know he’s not gonna leave, Dean. It’s Bobby we’re talkin’ about here. He’s more stubborn than you are.” 

“Yeah well, if we send an angel to zap his ass, he’d not gonna have much choice in the matter, is he? And I’d rather have him screamin’ and yellin’ at me than dead.” He shook his head. “I’m sorry, Arie. I know yer right.” He squeezed his eyes closed and clenched his teeth as he gave his head a shake before opening his eyes again. “God, I know it. But that’s...it’s Bobby! I can’t...I _won’t_ let him get caught in the crossfire of this shitstorm. No way. I already got Beth killed, Bobby’s not goin’ too.” He lifted a hand and ran it down over his mouth as he searched Arie’s eyes with his own. 

“I know. C’mere.” Arie walked over to Dean pulling him into a tight hug, running her hands up and down his back. “We’ll call him tell him what’s going on. Maybe he knows something.” Lifting her head from his chest, Arie shook her head. “No, baby. You didn’t get Beth killed.” She knew it was useless trying to convince him. He’d blame himself for Beth’s death like he did for everyone else’s. “If it gets bad, we’ll have Cas bring him here. He can be mad then, okay?” 

Dean clung to Arie, needing the calmness her presence offered, especially right now. If anything happened to the pain in the ass old bear he’d never forgive himself. Never. He caused this, it was his fault, he’d been the one to come home. “Guess maybe this wouldn’a all ended a lot better if I’d of just gone to the pack house that one time for you to announce me as yer mate and then never went back, huh?” Man, sometimes a he wished like hell for a rewind button. 

“Dean...baby. They would have found something. You know that. We’ll find Salvatore and kill him and anyone else who’s workin’ for him. After that, we’ll leave and never look back. We’ll make a home away from the pack.” Arie wrapped her arms around Dean tighter letting her wolf out a bit to try and help calm his. 

Dean’s eyes slipped closed and his arms around Arie tightened a little as he dipped his head and buried his face against her neck. He drew in a deep breath of her scent and held it a minute before releasing it. “Yeah, okay. Okay…”

Naythin slowly got to his feet and walked over to the pair. Lifting his hand, he placed it on Dean’s shoulder, squeezing gently. “I don’ wanna see anythin’ happen to that ole man either. Call him...tell ‘im what’s up.” Keeping his hand on Dean’s shoulder, he stepped behind Dean resting his forehead on the back of his neck. “It’s gonna be okay. We’re all gonna be okay.” 

Dean nodded and felt almost oddly calm with both Arie and Naythin touching him. It was almost unsettling, but not. The problems, their issues, it all seemed surreal. He couldn’t really put his finger on the feeling, but it was definitely something he was going to have to get use to. “Yeah, okay, I’ll uh, give Bobby a call.” 

Pulling his cell from his jeans pocket, Dean scrolled down to Bobby’s name and pressed it. “I think maybe we all need to try and explain this one to him. He already knows I was dead, I made sure to tell him that part but…” He put the cell on speaker phone and reached over Arie’s shoulder, placing the cell down on her desk.

Slamming the door on the tow truck, Bobby juggled the bag of groceries in his arm as he tried to dig his cell phone out of his pocket without dropping the bag. “Yeah...Singer.” He tucked the phone between his ear and shoulder as he switched the keys in his hands so he could unlock the side door. 

“Hey, Bobby, it’s Dean...and Ar and Naythin...we uh...we have some bad news...kinda..” Dean looked at the other two people with him hoping for a little help here. “Uh remember how I was dead yesterday?” Okay that felt weird as hell to say. “Well, we think we know who did it...and if we’re right, he’s out yer back door...more or less.” 

Setting the brown paper bag of groceries on the counter, Bobby tossed his keys on the table and leaned back against the sink. “So ya think whoever did this lives here? Ya got a name?” Pushing off from the counter, he started to walk across the kitchen and into his office. 

“Hey Bobby, it’s Arie. Yeah, his name is Salvatore Adessi. A. D. E. S. S. I. He went by Sully too. Bobby, he’s the brother of Damon Adessi...the former head of the Kansas pack house. He’s got property in Tea...that’s why we’re callin’.” Arie turned in Dean’s arms and leaned her back into his chest.” 

“I uh…” Dean cleared his throat. “I killed his brother...so uh…” He shrugged even though Bobby couldn’t see the gesture. 

Bobby stopped as he reached his desk. “You did _what_?” 

“Bobby...look. It wasn’t Dean’s fault. Damon...Sully’s brother. He was a complete dick. Dean warned him and he didn’t listen. He just kept…” 

“Shut up, Naythin. Dean’s a big boy and can fight his own battles. You killed his brother and now he’s got the pack out for blood… _your_ blood. Now that he thinks yer dead, you think he’s gonna come after me? Is that about it?” 

“Well, can you throw fireballs or have an angel up yer ass?” Dean quipped, “Then yeah, my best guess is you’d be next in line as my family. And don’t give me shit about killin’ the dick, it wasn’t like he was human. He was a Lycan, we kill monsters all the damn timmm...Oh...yeah...well still, point remains.” 

“The fireballs an’ angels didn’ help ya much yesterday now did they?!” Walking around his desk, Bobby sat down heavily in his chair. “I’ll see what I can find out ‘bout Salvatore Adessi. I’ll let ya know if I find out anythin.’” Snapping the phone closed, he threw it down on the desk. 

Dean looked from Naythin to Arie when the phone went dead. “Well, that went well.”

“Yeah. That went real well.” Naythin squeezed Dean’s shoulder as he walked to the kitchen. “I need a beer.” 

“He’s worried, Dean. If he wasn’t yelling, he wouldn’t care.” Arie ran her hand up and down Dean’s arm as he leaned her head back against his chest. 

“Uh under the sink there’s a couple bottles of Jack, wanna grab me one?” Dean called out, “I think we deserve to be able to crack ‘er open.” 

Naythin detoured to the sink and pulled the cabinet door open under it. Pulling out a bottle, he walked back to the living room holding the bottle by the neck in his fingers. Stopping in front of Arie and Dean, he held the bottle out to Dean. “You wanna do the honors?” 

Dean took the bottle and broke the seal as he turned the cap and opened her up. He glanced at Arie out of the corner of his eye before tipping the bottle to his lips, taking a long pull, his eyes closing from the burn as the amber liquid made its way down his throat. 

Arie rolled her eyes as she stepped away from Dean. “Boys...I swear.” Giving Dean a quick one arm hug, she walked to the kitchen to finish making a late dinner. “You two get drunk an’ I’m not carryin’ yer asses up to bed!” 

Dean was in the process of handing the bottle over to Naythin when he paused and grinned, his eyes darting to Arie’s back before sliding to Naythin as he finished giving over the bottle. “And she prob’ly could too.” 

Reached for the bottle, Naythin took hold of it and raised it to his lips. Taking a long pull, he groaned from the burn as he lowered it back down. Glancing at the kitchen, he nodded in agreement. “Yeah and she wouldn’t be gentle about it either.” Naythin was quiet for a long moment before he raised his eyes to Dean’s. “She’s uhh...she seems _better_ about...us.” 

Dean nodded and gave a slight shrug of one shoulder. “Yeah she does, come to think of it...Huh…” He looked toward Cas. “Maybe Cas zapped her or somethin’...” 

Naythin’s eyes got wide as he looked from Dean to the kitchen and back. “No. You don’t think he...No. Would he? Shit.” 

Dean shrugged. “It’s Cas,” he looked from the angel back to Naythin. “Are _you_ gonna argue with him? I made the mistake of punching him once, that’s enough.” 

“Cas, you didn’t… _do_ anything to Arie did ya? If ya did you gotta...I don’t know...undo it. I mean I appreciate the effort but she’s gotta be okay with me and Dean on her own.” Naythin looked from the kitchen to Cas and back again. 

Castiel’s forehead creased and his brows bunched as his eyes darted from Naythin to Dean and then toward the kitchen and back. “What was I supposed to do to her?” 

“Nothing!” Naythin hissed quietly as he looked at Cas. “That’s my point. Don’t… _do_ anything to Arie to get her to be okay with me an’ Dean, okay?” 

“Naythin.” Arie stepped around the corner from the kitchen and into the living room. “He didn’t do anything. It’s okay. I’m not...100% _fine_ with...you an’ Dean. More like...90%.” With a quick nod of her head, Arie turned and went back into the kitchen. 

“Which means you have to control yerself an’ not jump me in front of her,” Dean surmised with an overly exaggerated lift of his brows and nod of his head. 

Naythin turned around and smacked Dean in the chest with the back of his hand. “Not funny.” He raised his hand and pointed his finger at Dean’s chest. Lifting the bottle of Jack to his lips, he took a long hard pull before lowering it again, handing it back to Dean. “I’ll take 90% over the alternative.” 

Dean nodded as he took the Jack, a smirk slowly curving the corners of his lips. “But yer still gonna have ta control yerself, I know it’s hard…” He winked at Naythin as he lifted the bottle to his lips, which were still curved into a smirk, taking a swig. 

“I can control myself, don’t worry ‘bout it. Yer gonna have to control yerself, too.” Naythin gave Dean an annoyed look as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Dean shook his head. “Nah, she knows I’ve never been able to control myself,” he teased. 

“Really? Well...that’s great. That’s...that’s great.” Naythin looked back to the kitchen wondering how long it would take Arie to be 100% _okay_ with...whatever he and Dean had...were. 

Dean couldn’t help but snicker. “Nervous Emerson?” 

Naythin looked over his shoulder at Dean and glared. “Shut up.” He took the bottle from Dean’s hand and raised it to his lips glaring at Dean the whole time. _Asshole._ Naythin could see a lot of cold showers in his future.

Dean’s eyes never left Naythin, and he had a hard time keeping his grin down to a minimum. “Hey, Ar, how long till dinner? Do I have time to bang the hell outta Emerson first?” 

“I’m making short rib stew so you’ve got an hour or so. Don’t break the bed, Winchester! It’s brand new!” Arie called from the kitchen without missing a beat. 

Naythin nearly dropped the bottle of Jack on the floor. He started coughing and sputtering as his eyes darted from Dean to the kitchen and back again. “That’s…” Setting the bottle on the floor, Naythin bent over resting his palms on his knees as he tried to stop coughing. “That’s...Yer...asshole.” 

Dean couldn’t help the wicked cackle that broke from between his lips or the wide smile that had the corners of his eyes creasing deeply. He leaned over a bit and placed a hand on Naythin’s back. “You okay?” he chuckled. “And c’mon, man, that was too easy...I do tend to break a lot of beds though…” 

“He does, Naythin. Rips sheets, shreds mattresses.” Arie walked out of the kitchen with a big grin on her face. Crouching in front of Naythin, she put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, sweetie. It was just too easy.” 

Turning his head to the side, Naythin rolled his eyes at Dean. “You had way too much fun with that.” Looking back at Arie, he shook his head. “And you married him willingly.” 

Arie laughed and stood up looking at Dean waggling her eyebrows. “Oh...don’t forget the couch in the office. You killed that one too.” 

Dean quirked a brow and looked between Arie and Naythin. “Which one did I lay on it with first?” His eyes continuing to dart between them before settling on Naythin. “Don’t worry, you were unconscious, you wouldn’t remember.” 

“Oh hell, no. There’s a huge difference between you layin’ next ta me healin’ me then you an’ Arie...you know.” Jesus...it was like talking about sex with his parents.

“But if me an’ Ar had sex on it first...guess wha’ you were layin’ in...I mean _on_ ,” Dean mused, a slow wickedly calculating smile curving his lips. 

“Arie?! You mind if I beat your husband into a pulp?” 

“You two take that outside! I don’t need any broken furniture!” Arie walked out of the kitchen with a large wooden spoon in her hand. “I mean it! You two break anything an’ yer both gonna have a case of blue balls.” She eyed both of them before turning around and walking back into the kitchen. 

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes. “You an’ what army?” He looked over at Arie and smiled innocently. “We’re not gonna break anything.” He waited until she walked back into the kitchen to turn his attention back to Naythin. “You know yer room...the bathroom...in here...the kitchen…” He shrugged, “The entire house…?” His lips curved wide. “We Christened it. Everywhere. I wanna see ya float above the mattress tonight.” 

“The barn too? Cuz, I’ll sleep in the barn.” The mental image was gonna kill him. Way, way more than he wanted to know. 

“There’s a small patch of seat in the Impala that hasn’t been touched,” Dean offered. “Well, it has by me and prob’ly a million bimbos, but not Ar. I do hold _some_ things sacred.” 

“Dean! You leave him alone!” Arie yelled from the kitchen. 

Naythin smirked and stuck his tongue out at Dean. 

Dean quirked a single brow. “Keep it up an’ that’ll be all yer doin’ with that thing.” He smirked playfully and winked at Naythin. He turned to walk around Naythin and into the kitchen, pinching Naythin’s ass as he passed him. 

“You makin’ bread too?” He inquired as he stepped into the kitchen and leaned back against the cabinets by the fridge. 

Arie looked up from the pot she was browning the meat in and nodded. “Of course. It’s rising on the counter and no peeking.” She glared at Dean, lifting the wooden spoon out of the pot and pointed it at him. “Go easy on, Naythin. This hasn’t been easy for him.” She whispered, nodding toward the living room. 

Dean nodded. “M’just goofin’ around, he knows it. Hell, we use to do it all the time.” Aaaaannnnd then he heard it with his own ears. “Uh, that sounded differently in my head.” 

“I bet it did.” Arie smiled turning her attention back to the pot. “And I know you two use to goof around but that was before you and him...you know.” Tapping the spoon on the edge of the pot, she looked up at Dean. “Just what _are_ you two anyway?” 

Dean shrugged. “I dunno. I’d say ask Naythin but I don’t even think he knows. Friends with Benefits?” He couldn’t help but chuckle as he shrugged again. 

“Friends with benefits don’t bond, Dean. They don’t live together, either.” Walking past Dean, Arie went to the fridge and took out a bottle of red wine. Going back to the stove, she poured some in and started mixing the meat again. “If I wasn’t in the picture, what would you two be?” She asked without looking at Dean. 

“Uh...I dunno...shouldn’t you be getting Naythin’s spin on this too? He was the one who asked for this...I mean, I know I didn’t...y’know try to fight him off or anything but…” He heaved a sigh. “I guess...I mean, I love him...so I guess if there was no you then we’d be...a couple...thing…” He suddenly found the tips of his boots very interesting. 

Arie turned around and stared at Dean. Her eyebrows rose as she tried to fight off the smirk. “Naythin! Can you come in here, please? We need your input on something.” 

Naythin walked in carrying the bottle of whiskey. Setting it on the counter, he looked from Arie to Dean and back again. “Why does he look like that?”

“I asked him what you two…were...are. What you consider whatever it is you two...have...what would you call it.” Arie leaned against the counter so she could keep an eye on the pot. “I asked him if I wasn’t in the picture, what would you two be?”

“Uh…” Naythin swallowed hard as he looked at Dean. “I kinda wondered that too. I guess Dean’d be my boyfriend.” 

Dean shrugged a shoulder and looked up at Arie. “See? I said a couple...thing.” 

“A couple...thing. Wow…” Arie walked up to Dean and patted him on the arm. “Breath. It’s not that big of a deal. I was curious. I kinda need to know so if someone asks I can tell ‘em. Okay, so now we’ve established you two are boyfriends. What am I?”

Dean’s forehead creased and he looked at Arie like she’d hit her head on something a little too hard and he was leery of telling her. “Uh, my wife.” He glanced over at Naythin and looked back at Arie. “The mother of my son. My witchy woman,” the last one was said with a naughty smirk and a waggle of his brows. “And on some nights, my Alpha, baby.” His grin widened until he looked like one of those scary Halloween jack-o-lanterns. 

“I know that, Dean. Seriously, though. This is all new to me, too so I’m all ears. I’m all that to you but what am I to Naythin?”

“Off limits.” Naythin responded without even thinking about it. He even took a step back away from Arie. 

Dean nodded emphatically and pointed to Naythin. “What he said.” 

“You two aren’t helping.” Arie huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared between Dean and Naythin. 

“It’s not like someone wrote a book on this shit.” Naythin leaned against the door of the fridge, his feet crossed at the ankles. 

“Yer who you’ve always been, Ar. Least to me. I told Naythin, we agreed, that nothing would happen if you didn’t want it to. Yer my first and foremost, and he knows that. I mean, I won’t lie if someone went after what’s mine, I’d kick their ass all over the street...so I dunno, maybe it’s not fair to say that to Naythin since I have you but…” He shrugged a shoulder, “I’m just being honest.” 

“I didn’t do this to come between you an’ Dean. Hell, I didn’t think _this_ was going to happen to be honest. Coming back was an afterthought once we started talking. I’m fine with whatever yer okay with, you know that...Dean knows that. I just…” Naythin stopped and looked at Dean, his mouth hanging open. _I won’t lie if someone went after what’s mine…_ “Umm...yeah…” 

Dean looked over at Naythin and quirked a single brow. “What? You don’t think yer mine?” He grinned and snorted. “Okay, Ar, who out of this room is mine?” He looked over at Naythin. “Wait for it. If Ar doesn’t know the answer we’ll call Hawk and he’ll tell ya.” He winked at Naythin. “Especially now.”

Arie shook her head as she walked past Dean and over to Naythin. “Don’t listen to him.” Glancing back at Dean, she narrowed her eyes at him. “What did I tell you before?” Looking back at Naythin, she reached for and took his hands in hers. “Of course yer Dean’s...just differently than I am. Trust me...this is harder for me than it is for you because I’m not the sharing type. Ask him. He’ll tell ya. Honestly? You’d be his even without the bond.” 

At Arie’s glare, Dean pushed away from the counter and went over to the stove, picking up lids and smelling the ingredients inside then placing the lids back down. Glancing up he nodded to Naythin regarding Arie not sharing. “She wouldn’t even let me see her Book of Shadows,” he shrugged a shoulder, “‘Course back when I wanted to see it I also wanted to burn it…” He turned his attention back to the pots and sniffed the meat that was cooking and knew that if Arie saw him take a taste he’d get whacked with something. But it was hard to resist. Luckily what Arie said next caught his attention and had him nodding and looking up. “I’m very possessive. Just ask Ar...or hell, ask my car.” 

“It’s not that I didn’t think I was. I don’t know...hearing it makes it...more real. I guess.” Smooth. Real smooth. Taking his hands back from Arie, Naythin took a step back, pointing over his shoulder. “I uhh...I’m gonna go up and change.” Nodding, he turned and headed for the stairs, taking them two at a time. 

“Good job, Ar, you scared him. I say later you tell him yer pregnant with his kid,” Dean couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m sorry. I just...I’m not good at this stuff...laughing is much easier than trying to figure out if all this makes you his sister or...non-sexual lover or...hell, we should just move to Arkansas.” He gave his head a shake and looked back at the food, daring to swipe his finger across the boiling seasoned beef and broth and take a taste. “I know, I know, I’m goin’, I’m goin.” 

“I scared him?” Arie walked back to Dean, raising her hands she placed them on his hips. “I love you and I know you’re not good at the sharing stuff...from here.” Lifting a hand, she laid her palm flat against his heart. “But what you said...it was perfect.” Getting up on tiptoes, Arie pressed her lips to Dean’s, nipping at his bottom lip. 

It was on the tip of his tongue to argue that point since Naythin had all but run out of the room, but his attention got derailed when she nipped at his bottom lip. A soft low moan broke from deep in his throat and he leaned in further, chasing after her mouth and slanting his mouth over hers, teasing at the seam before sweeping his tongue into her mouth. He teased the roof with the tip of his tongue before letting it slide alongside Arie’s, tangling with it before pulling back just far enough to catch her bottom lip between his, sucking at it and nipping lightly at the tender flesh. 

Arie moaned against Dean’s mouth as he kissed her and nipped at her lip. Her nipples hardened and rubbed against the material of her bra. Her clit started to throb. The things that man could do to her just made her weak in the knees. “I love you. I missed you...missed this.” 

“Love you too, baby, so fuckin’ much,” Dean responded somewhat breathlessly, his cock hardening in his jeans as he ground his hips against Arie’s. “You think maybe dinner can be left alone for a couple minutes?” 

Arie reached behind her and turned the burner off. Turning back to Dean, she reached between them and cupped his growing bulge in her hand. “It’ll wait.” 

Dean grinned and all but grab Arie’s hand and dragged her out of the kitchen and up the stairs. “Cas keep a look out,” he called back as he and Arie raced up the stairs, the last thing they needed, even more so than Naythin, was an angel catching them in the act. Try explaining sex to an angel. Yeah, that’s about how fun it is. 

Arie couldn’t help it. She felt like a teenager trying not to get caught by her parents. Halfway down the hall and she was already pulling her shirt over her head. Once they got in the bedroom, Arie kicked the door closed with her foot and threw her shirt on the floor. Looking down at her bra, she debated on whether to let Dean take it off her or not but judging by the look in his eye it would end up on the floor in pieces and she really liked this bra. Reaching behind her back, Arie unhooked the small clips and let the black lace bra fall to the floor. Her nipples hardened immediately as the cool air of the room hit them. 

Dean had his shirt off and flung halfway across the room before the door even closed. He was hopping for a minute, first one foot then the other as he untied his boots so he could kick them off. He nearly ripped the zipper down and the button he was pretty sure went flying. He was out of his jeans and boxers in a flash and somehow he’d managed to toss his socks at the same time. He climbed up and over the bed, kneeling at Arie’s feet in an instant. The fact that her jeans were blocking him from what he wanted had Dean looking up at her, his eyes flashing from green to white and back again. “Take ‘em off now, or I will.” Razor sharp claws sprouted out of the fingers of his right hand. 

Annnnd she liked the jeans too. Lifting her hands, Arie made quick work of unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans. Raising her hips, she tucked her thumbs between her hips and her underwear and shimmied them past her hips and ass and down her thighs. Pulling her legs up one at a time, she pulled the jeans off tossed them to the floor. Pressing her hands to the mattress, she pushed herself up to the pillows, her eyes, never leaving Dean’s. The predatory look in them sent a chill down her spine and right to her clit causing her to roll her hips and bite her bottom lip.

Dean felt like he was vibrating as he waited for Arie to finish undressing. Let it never be said that his girl’s had sex on the run or had run after sex. He however could put that shit on a resume. Once she was naked, with the way she was looking at him, it had his cock twitching with intense arousal. He nearly spang on her in a flash, his mouth slanted over hers and he kissed her hard, possessively, demandingly, mapping out her mouth and tangling his tongue with hers. His hand found her breast and the calloused pad of his thumb brushed across the sensitive nub, teasing it into pebble hardness. 

Arie gasped and groaned as Dean crushed his lips against hers. There were plenty of times when she and Dean had made love to each other for hours but this was not one of those times. This was not going to be slow and languid. There was an almost desperate need between them. Arie wasn’t sure if it was because of Naythin being there and the newly formed bond that they had to reaffirm their own or what but she wasn’t complaining. Raising her hand to Dean’s side, Arie raked her nails up and down from Dean’s hip to his chest and back down again. Lifting her leg, she hooked it over the back of Dean’s thigh and used it as leverage to roll her hips against his. 

Dean nipped at Arie’s bottom lip as he broke the kiss and dipped his head, nipping roughly at her neck while he shifted his hand on her breast, catching the hardened bud between his index finger and thumb, rolling it while he thrust against her, dragging his hard cock against her hip. He lowered his free hand and slipped it between them, his fingers delving between her legs for her clit, which he teased between his fingers. Pulling his head back he looked desirously down at her and hoped like hell he didn’t look as hungry for her as he felt due to the fact it almost scared him, he didn’t want to think how it would look to her. He dipped his head, wrapping his lips around Arie’s nipple, the one he wasn’t teasing the hell out of. He sucked at and teased the small nub with his tongue before nipping at it and tugging lightly. Releasing the tender pebble hard bud he gazed down at her a moment before inching himself back on the bed and pushing her legs spread wide. Sliding back and down, he dipped his head and ran his tongue upward along the opening of her pussy, the tip of his tongue flicking against her clit. 

Arie arched her back off the bed as Dean teased her nipples until they were hard and super sensitive. The lightest touch had her breath hitching in her throat and goosebumps erupting on her skin. “Dean...baby...oh God.” Her hips bucking hard into Dean’s. As he moved away from her, Arie raised her head off the pillow and watched as Dean slid down the bed away from her. A slow smile lifted the corners of her lips. There was something about the way Dean moved that reminded her of a cat stalking it’s prey. His movements were so fluid and unhurried and the way his muscles rolled under his skin. Spreading her legs as wide as she could, Arie threw her head back into the pillow with a small cry as her hips thrust hard against Dean’s tongue. “Dean! Oh God!” Her fingers curled into tight fists grabbing handfuls of the sheet and pulling up hard. 

Dean hummed out a soft moan as he teased the tiny nub, flicking it with his tongue and sucking at it gently. He slowly slipped two fingers inside Arie’s wet heated center and began to slid them in and out, pushing in deep and drawing back. He reached up with his free hand and toyed with her nipples, tweaking them and rolling the hard buds between his fingers. 

Sucking in a deep breath, Arie moaned long and low as Dean started to finger fuck her pussy while he sucked on her pussy. A small whimper slipped past her lips as he pinched and rolled her nipple between his fingers. Arie’s hips rolled and bucked against him trying to get his fingers as deep inside her as she could. Lifting her hand, she covered Dean’s as he continued to tease her nipples. “Dean...baby...please, Dean.” Arching her back, Arie cried out grinding into Dean’s hand. 

Slowly, Dean lifted his head and pulled his hand back. Pushing up onto his hands and knees he crawled up Arie’s body and dipped his head, pressing his mouth to hers and teasing the corners with the tip of his tongue. He captured her bottom lip between his and, as a low growl rumbled in his chest, nipped at the tender flesh hard enough to redden the delicate skin before releasing it with a soft pop. He pulled his head back and his tongue darted out to lick across his own lips. “You wanna mark what’s yours?” he rasped softly. 

Arie’s eyes snapped open. She didn’t need a mirror to know that they were no longer hazel. Her wolf was so close to surface at what Dean said, Arie could almost smell the forest she prowled in. Sliding her leg from the back of Dean’s thigh, bending it at the knee, Arie shifted her weight rolling over until Dean was underneath her and she was straddling his hips with her hands on his chest. A low growl rumbled in her chest as she licked her tongue across her bottom lip. Sitting up on her knees, Arie reached back and wrapped her fingers around Dean’s shaft. Squeezing the base, she started to stroke along it slowly avoiding the head. 

Dean couldn’t help the soft grunt as his back connected with the mattress. He stared unflinchingly up at Arie, watching as she straddled him, his cock bunching, tapping at her ass and pussy, a saucy smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. A long low moan tore from deep in Dean’s throat and his hips bucked, pushing his hard length into her fisted hand. “Baby,” he whispered thickly. 

“Hmmm?” Arie smirked back at Dean as she stroked his shaft; her fingers gripping it firmly. Taking her free hand from Dean’s chest, Arie sat up, running her fingers through her hair and brushing it off her shoulders so it lay on her back. Shifting her hips back, she angled her wrist so the head of Dean’s cock bumped against the lips of her pussy on each up stroke. “Tell me what you want, baby.” 

Dean hissed in a breath and his eyes nearly rolled back in his head as he closed them at the feel of the wet warmth of Arie’s pussy teasing the head of his dick. “Oh God,” he sighed breathily. “Fuck me, baby,” he rasped softly slowly prying his passion glazed eyes open to mere slits. “Ride me. Make yerself cum.” 

Shifting her weight slightly forward, Arie lowered herself down on Dean’s cock. A low moan slid up her throat as she was stretched almost painfully wide. Leaning back, Arie let her head fall back on her shoulders as she started to roll her hips. 

Dean gripped the bed linens in a white knuckled grip on each side of his body and his jaw went somewhat slack, his back arching as his hips rolled up to meet Arie’s. “Oh God...oh yeah…” His teeth snapping closed, his clenching tight as a low growl rumbled in his throat. 

Leaning forward, Arie dropped her hands on either side of Dean’s chest. Her hips rolling and thrusting. Dipping her head, she nipped her way up Dean’s collarbone, sucking and licking after each nip. Lifting her head, she licked a path over the area she’d just nipped ending where Dean’s neck and shoulder met. A deep growl rumbled up her throat. Arie could feel her fangs start to drop and she raked them over his shoulder to his neck. 

Dean’s breath hitched in his throat and his eyes almost snapped open though they were unfocused and clouded by lust. A soft rumbling growl sounded deep in his throat and he cantered his hips forward, thrusting them up into Arie’s tight pussy the sensation causing him to groan long and low, his dick pulsing and twitching inside her folds. 

Arie licked the area with the flat of her tongue. Her wolf was up and pacing, growling. Her fur was up and she was snapping her jaws and snarling. _**MINE**_ The word roared in her head as she licked the same place she’d marked Dean previously, sealing their bond as mates. Tightening her muscles around Dean’s cock, Arie quickened her thrusts. Lifting her head, she nipped at Dean’s earlobe, sucking on it to take away the sting. “Make me cum, baby. Make me cum.” Tilting her chin, she took hold of the large muscle that ran down the side of Dean’s neck and raked her fangs down it’s length. 

Dean’s breath caught yet again in his throat and his back arched as he thrust his hips hard, pushing his cock as deep as possible into Arie’s pussy with each flick of his hips. He pried his hands off the sheets and reached up, running his hands up Arie’s flat muscled stomach and higher to her tits, taking one in each hand, teasing her nipples with the calloused pads of his thumbs. His heels dug into the mattress with the force of each thrust and his neck arched back, his eyes squeezed tightly closed. His dick pulsed within the vise of Arie’s hot wet folds. His breaths came in short hard pants, his muscles tensing and his body straining, pushing against Arie’s as he felt his orgasm build. “Oh fuck, baby…” 

Clamping down on Dean’s cock, Arie rode him hard and fast, her own orgasm building low her in gut. She could feel the muscles in her legs and back locking up. Licking up Dean’s neck, Arie repeatedly nipped hard at the skin behind his ear leaving each sting where it lay. She had every intention of marking him as hers yet again. Her wolf was going crazy and if he didn’t come fast she was going to hurt him and that was the last thing she wanted to do. Tilting her head, Arie nipped at Dean’s ear several more times. “Cum fer me, baby.” 

Dean sucked in several short breaths as his hips arched, nearly lifting both himself and Arie off the bed with each slam of his hips up against her. His head pushed back against the pillow and his hands on her breasts tightened, his short blunt nails digging into her skin and likely leaving crescent moon bruises behind. He cried out as, with a final hard snap of his hips, his face and chest flushing a deep crimson, goosebumps breaking out over his flesh and causing his nipples to harden into tight buds, he came hard, his hips slamming into Arie with each thrust of his hips, burying himself as deep as possible inside her, each clench of her inner muscles seeming to milk his cock for all that he had. A fine sheen of sweat broke out over his flesh and his chest and sides heaved heavily with each breath. It seemed like forever before his back finally allowed his body to collapse back onto the bed and he was able to pull his nails from her skin, allowing his arms to fall almost limply to the bed at his sides. 

As soon as Dean cried out, Arie pulled her head back, bared her fangs and sunk them deep into the muscle of his shoulder and held on as he rode out his orgasm. Her wolf threw it’s head back and howled telling all who listened that Arie had claimed Dean as hers. As his body started to relax and the tremors eased, Arie slowly and carefully retracted her fangs from his shoulder and gently licked across the wound. She knew he’d heal in less than a minute but it was part of the bonding process and it had to be done. Lifting her head, she leaned in and pressed her lips to each corner of his mouth. “I love you.” 

Dean’s head moved, not really a roll, but not a shifting either, something somewhere in between so he could see her better as he pried open his eyes. He blinked several times to keep the sweat that slid slowly down along his forehead from falling into his eyes as he gazed wearily up at her. “Oh God, I love you too,” he murmured breathily. His hands moved to her calves, moving along them in slow strokes for the length of time he gazed up at her until his eyes finally slipped closed once more. Be blew out a heavy breath and drew a deep breath in through his nose, his lips quirking just slightly at the corners. “I bet you scared Naythin,” he mused with a breathy, exhausted chuckle. 

Arie chuckled as she glanced toward the door and back to Dean. “I think we did. He’s gonna have to get some really good headphones.” Leaning in, she gently kissed each of Dean’s cheeks, chin and finally stopping at his mouth, nipping his upper lip before licking across it with the tip of her tongue. “I could stay like this forever.” 

Dean’s eyes reopened with Arie’s response and he nodded as he gazed lovingly up at her. “Me too…’cept now we got another mouth ta feed...an’ fifty million angels to...hell I don’ even know what to do with ‘em.” His smile widened further. “And then there’s Naythin…” he chuckled, knowing good and well that was who she’d thought he’d been talking about when he said another mouth to feed. “Speakin’ of that little guy though...I miss the hell outta him. You think it’s safe to ask Cas to let him visit? Maybe while we eat…?” 

Resting her forehead on Dean’s chest, Arie slowly rolled onto her side. Laying her head on Dean’s chest, she nodded against his skin. “Yeah. I miss him too.” Turning her head, she pressed her lips to Dean’s chest before lifting her head. “I’m gonna take a quick shower and get dinner finished then we can have Cas or Hannah bring Nate.” 

Dean nodded and hissed in a breath, turning his head toward the bite that, even as he watched it, was slowly closing back up. He looked back at Arie and smirked as he quirked a brow. “Someone’s jealous,” he teased and chuckled. “You uh, wanna a little help washin’ yer back?” He waggled his eyebrows and flashed her a wide charming smile. 

Pushing up on the mattress, Arie poked Dean in the ribs. “I am not jealous.” Playfully glaring at Dean, she grabbed on of the pillows and threw it at him. Turning at the waist, she swung her legs over the side of the bed to stand. “No. I don’t need any help because I’d never get dinner finished and you know it.” Walking around the bed and to the door, Arie put some extra sway in her hips. Opening the door, she peeked down the hall to make sure Naythin’s door was closed before she looked back at Dean and winked. “I’m jealous? Tell that to yer white eyes there buddy.” Arie rolled her eyes as she closed the door and hurried across the hall. 

Dean couldn’t help but track every movement Arie made with his eyes. He rolled over onto his side as he watched her at the door and chuckled softly at her quip regarding his eyes. He heaved a heavy, and for once in his life, contented sigh as he rolled over onto his back again and closed his eyes, his hands coming to rest against his chest. 

Without Dean there to _help_ , Arie was in and out of the shower in ten minutes. With a towel wrapped around her hair and another around her body, she walked back across the hall to the bedroom. Closing the bedroom door behind her, she walked to her closet. Turning the light on, she shook the towel out of her hair and tossed it into the hamper in the corner. Arie cold kiss dean every day for the rest of her life for having the good sense to give her a walk in closet when he had the farmhouse rebuilt. Drying off quickly, she tossed the other towel in the hamper as she opened the drawers of her dresser, pulling out a bra and panties. Pulling them on, she reached or a pair of jeans and one of Dean’s button up shirts. Slipping her arms in the sleeves, she quickly buttoned it up and pulled on her jeans. Running her fingers through her hair, she turned the light off and walked out of the closet leaving the door ajar. 

Stopping at the foot of the bed, Arie smiled softly. Dean was sound asleep. Pulling her hair over one shoulder, Arie walked to his side of the bed and carefully sat down. Raising her hand, she ran her fingers lightly through his hair and down the side of his face. Her heart fluttered as he turned into her touch with a sigh. With a soft sigh of her own, Arie closed her eyes as she lowered her hand to Dean’s bare chest letting her hand come to rest just over his heart. “Sweet dreams and peaceful sleep. This I grant, me to you. As I will it, so mote it be.” Leaning in, Arie gently pressed her lips to Dean’s. Getting to her feet, Arie stood and walked out of the room, closing the door as quietly as she could behind her. Dean never slept a full night’s sleep. Not since she’d known him. He was up and moving around, checking the house at least twice a night. Which was a vast improvement since moving back into the farmhouse. The place was a supernatural Fort Knox. They’d put so much into it making it safe and she was going to hate leaving it. Her wards would hold indefinitely so maybe...hopefully they could come back to it one day. 

Castiel met Arie in the hall just outside Naythin’s room. “My brothers and…” He stopped and cleared his throat, not that he needed to. “They know Dean lives. It’s all over...angel...radio. I’m not sure how yet, but the Lycans know Dean’s alive….and they’re coming for him.”

Arie blinked at Cas not totally understanding what he was saying. “ _Who_ is coming for him, Cas?” She had a pretty good idea who but her brain refused to let the rest of her believe it. 

Voices outside his door had Naythin on his feet and pulling the door open. He’d changed out of his work...former work clothes into jeans, a t-shirt, his boots and an old button up denim shirt. Stepping next to Arie, Naythin looked between the two. “What’s going on?” 

“Well that all depends on your Lycans, doesn’t it?” Castiel responded a little stiffly. His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides as he looked from Arie to Naythin and back. “We...all the angels are prepared for war...I don’t have to tell either of you of what I’m capable of if anything happens to Dean.” Castiel turned away from them and headed back down the stairs. 

Dean’s forehead creased and his brow knitted. Someone was talking in the hall, and not very quietly. He slowly pulled from the bed, wincing at the bruised muscle from where Arie bit him. The bite itself already gone. He went into the bathroom to wash up, then came out and threw on some clean clothes and headed out of the bedroom and down the hall. “Since when do we hold meetings in the hallway?” he inquired, his voice still somewhat groggy from sleep. 

_Shit_. He was awake. Arie squeezed her eyes closed when she heard Dean just behind her. Slowly opening them, she glanced at Naythin, tilting her head toward the stairs quickly before turning to face Dean. Arie waited until she heard Naythin hit the bottom of the stairs before speaking. “Cas said it’s all over angel radio that yer alive. He uh...he’s not sure how but the Lycan’s know and they’re coming for you. He didn’t say how many or exactly _who_ was coming but…” Arie looked over her shoulder toward the stairs. She could see two angels taking up positions on either side of the bottom of the stairs with their swords in their hands. Looking back at Dean, Arie shook her head. “Cas said they’re prepared for war.” 

“Sonofabitch!” Dean growled as he brushed past Arie and, almost as an afterthought, reached back and took her hand in his, taking her with him down the stairs. He wasn’t use to fighting with a woman, hell he’d fought alongside Ellen what, twice, maybe? He sought out Naythin and Castiel and headed their way. “Alright, what the hell is going on?” He held his hand up when Castiel started to answer. “Wait.” He looked at Naythin. “Do you know?” 

“I got a good idea what’s goin’ on.” Naythin looked around the room; his wolf was not happy with all the silver angel swords so close. Lifting a hand, he rubbed up and down his forearm. Looking back to Dean and Arie, he licked his lips. Angels just didn’t go from looking like mannequins to pissed off sword wielding...mannequins for no reason. “Cas said something about goin’ to war and Lycans.” 

Dean grabbed Castiel’s arm, “Which Lycans? Who are they?”

Castiel looked back at Dean, his eyes a brilliant blue that darted between him, Arie and Naythin. “There was a name said…” He shook his head. “I don’t know him. But I do know the two Lycans they have with them.” His eyes darted between the trio before landing again on Dean. “They have Hawk and Ty...and there are reapers lined up just outside the wards along the road...waiting.” 

If Dean would have been human, Arie would have broken every bone in his hand as she squeezed it in hers. “Oh sweet Goddess above.” Reapers...already? Like hell. They were not getting their hands on Dean...or anyone else she cared about. Taking a deep breath, she looked over at Cas. “When you say they _have_ Hawk and Ty…” Please don’t let them be part of this. “They’re not helping them are they? Did they...take Hawk and Ty prisoner?” 

Castiel looked at Arie and gave a slow nod. “Would their being half dead mean they were...prisoners?” 

Pulling his hand from Castiel’s arm, Dean clapped Cas on the shoulder. “That about wraps it up, yeah,” he confirmed with an unnecessary nod. “How far out are they?”

“400 kilometers, sir and fast approaching,” an angel answered as he stepped forward, bowed to Cas and turned away. 

“Kilometers? What the….? Heaven uses the metric system, serious?” Dean responded incredulously. 

Naythin ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes closed as he did the math in his head. “Roughly 250 miles. We’ve got some time but not much. They can’t get past the wards but we don’t exactly have a lot of weapons. All the high powered stuff is at the pack house. There is some in one of the warehouses in the industrial park.” 

Castiel looked from Naythin to Arie and finally to Dean but his gaze didn’t remain there long, instead it swung back to Naythin. “They want to trade Hawk and Ty for Dean. We are not amenable to those terms.” 

Dean’s forehead creased and he stepped between Castiel and Naythin. “What? Why? Hawk and Ty never asked for this! For any of this. No, uh-uh, no one’s goin’ down for me. Forget it. They wanna trade, we’ll trade...and I’ll figure a way out of it...somehow…” 

Arie tugged hard on Dean’s hand as she spun around looking him in the eye. “Are you out of your fuckin’ mind!? No! Not happening. No. We’re not...trading you for Hawk and Ty. I’m not…amenable to those terms either, Dean. No.” 

“Arie’s right. We’re not handing you over to ‘em. It’s not even an option.” Naythin stepped closer to Dean putting himself between the front door and Dean. 

Dean turned to Arie and heaved a sigh. He knew how she felt, hell he’s knock her ass out and tie her to a post in the middle of the living room if she ever even thought of something like that he was saying, but he couldn’t live with himself if something happened to Hawk and Ty, especially if he could have stopped it. “Ar, I love you, and I get it. I do. But I am not going to let two of my men die when I have the ability to save their lives. I would never be able to live with myself if that happened and you know it. I hear that it’s kinda part of what makes me so adorable.” He grinned as he lifted a hand to cup her face. “Let me do this my way. I’m not lookin’ to die either but...if we can buy ourselves some time…” 

He turned around and nearly ran right into Naythin. His brows rose and he smirked as he looked him in the eye. “Yer cute when you get all protective.” He smirked and couldn’t help the chuckle that broke past his lips. “Come on, Naythin, move outta the way.” He jerked his head to the side. When Naythin just stood there like a statue Dean heaved a heavy sigh. “Look we can compare dicks later, alright? Move!”

It wasn’t Naythin standing in his way that had Dean taking a step back, it was the day-glow angel that blocked the door. Wings spread to their full capacity, sword in hand, eyes glowing almost as brilliantly as the rest of him. Okay Cas, unplug the light bright. He squinted into the bright light and had to lift a hand in order to help shield his eyes. “I think my dick wins.” There’s something you don’t hear an angel say every day. 

Arie could have kissed the angel if she wasn’t just a little bit scared of him at that moment. Raising her hand to shield her eyes she stepped up to Dean taking hold of his wrist. “He wins. Yer not goin’ anywhere. I love Hawk and Ty but...they’re not you and if anything happens to you...” 

“Cas…” Naythin ducked his head squinting his eyes as he looked past his shoulder to the angel. “Can one’a yer angels blink Hawk an’ Ty here? If we’ve got ‘em they have no leverage.” 

Cas slowly relaxed and folded his wings back, the stern gaze that he shot Dean obvious to everyone in the room. “If he tries to leave, get me immediately,” he murmured to one of the angel’s standing close by. He turned his attention to Naythin, his eyes tightening slightly as he thought about that idea. “Yes...I think that might work. Since they don’t have Enochian script on their ribs we should be able to locate and get to them without a problem.” His head tilted slightly to one side. “Tell me, do Lycans have any angelic warfare lore? Would they have any way of knowing how to prepare for that very idea ahead of time?” 

Arie blinked to get rid of the spots that danced in her vision from Cas’s light show. “No. They shouldn’t. We didn’t have any reason to go into that with any of them. Just the basics on the more well known...monsters.” She really hated that word. 

Cas nodded to Arie’s response. “Then that’s what we will do.” He looked over at Dean and lifted his brows. “Is this acceptable?” 

Dean nodded. “Sure, if you wanna be all boring about it,” he grumbled. 

Castiel managed to hide his smirk from Dean, but only barely. He was fairly certain however that Arie had caught sight of it just the same. 

“Good. Good.” Naythin backed away from Dean, relaxing a little knowing he didn’t have to worry about Dean trying to leave since Cas had told the other angel to watch him if he tried. He might try that alpha push bullshit on him but it wouldn’t work on an angel. 

Arie did a double take when she saw the barest of smirks on Cas’s lips. Taking her hand from Dean’s wrist, she wrapped it around his waist. “Cas, you said you heard a name but didn’t know it.” Swallowing hard, she glanced up at Dean and back to Cas. “Who is it?”

Castiel looked over at another angel who seemed to suddenly be hooked to Castiel’s side if the way the guy was following Cas around meant anything. 

“Adessi, sir.”

Castiel looked back at Arie. “Adessi.” 

“Yeah we caught that the first time, thanks,” Dean quipped with a sarcastic smile gracing his lips and narrowing his eyes. 

“Great. That’s...that’s great.” Arie pulled her arm from around Dean’s waist brought it up to her face and ran it down slowly cupping her mouth before letting it fall to her side. Turning away, she started walking toward the kitchen. Stopping at the island, she leaned her hands on the edge letting her head fall loose between her shoulders. 

Castiel was hesitant to say anything that would upset Arie further but she needed to know what exactly had been said. He jerked his head toward the kitchen as he looked past Naythin to the angel behind him and the two of them walked that way. Castiel continued to look back as they walked to make sure that Dean wasn’t going to follow them. He wasn’t certain whether or not Naythin should hear what had been spoken despite the fact that some of it pertained to him. But Arie had been the pack Alpha and she had, at one time, been married to Lucian Saint Ryan. Stepping into the kitchen, Castiel stopped just across from her, the other angel standing at Castiel’s side. 

“Arie, I...I am hesitant...but I think you should hear what it was that was said...by this Adessi.”

Castiel looked to the angel beside him. “Arie, this is Alexander. Alexander, this is Arie. Alexander, play back what you heard the Lycan say.”

Alexander’s eyes glazed over a moment before he began to speak, but it was not his voice that was doing the talking, it was Salvatore Adessi. “If this woman...this WITCH was any kind of Alpha she would have killed the Hunter the second he stepped on Lycan soil! She’s as soft as that husband of hers was. First he brings home that stray, that Emerson! And we’re all supposed to accept it because it is Lucian Saint Ryan.” He scoffed. “He was a coward!!! And now, not only has she mated with this Hunter, I mean I get that, she likely spreads her legs for anything that crawls by, but now she made that sonofabitch ALPHA! And to top it off that good for nothing Hunter bonded with Emerson! No! I will not stand for it! He killed my brother! For Emerson! Hell, he was probably lying with both bitches even then!”

Alexander’s eyes rolled in his head and became their rightful robin’s egg blue once more. He ducked his head. “I’m sorry,” he said and quickly ducked behind Castiel. 

Arie gripped the edge of the counter tighter as she listened to what Sal had said. Hearing it in his voice only pissed her off even more. A coward? Soft? Lucian? Her nails gave way to claws as they dug into the wood of the butcher block counter tip. She didn’t even feel the splinters as they dug into her fingers. Arie’s fangs started to drop when he called Naythin a stray. Everyone knew what happened and why Lucian brought him to the pack. Good for nothin’ hunter? Was he out of his mind? Did he even know _who_ he was talking about? If anyone had been standing close, they’d have seen her eyes shift from hazel to blue to the yellow of her wolf who was pacing and snarling; fangs bared and snapping at the air. A low menacing growl rumbled up from her chest. It started quiet and by the time the angel was done with his playback, Arie had started to shift. She was going to kill the sonofabitch. 

Naythin kept back until he heard Salvatore’s voice coming from the angel and curiosity got the better of him. He slowly made his way to the kitchen catching the tail end of what the angel was saying. His eyes darted from the angel to Cas to Arie and back to Cas. _Good for nothing hunter? What the hell?_ He couldn’t help cringing when he brought up his bond with Dean and why Dean had killed Damon. Not that the asshole didn’t deserve it and had basically asked for it. He’d been warned but didn’t listen. The growl he heard from Arie had him stepping back and reaching for Cas’s arm. Naythin’s wolf perked up and quickly started to back away; it’s ears pinned to its head, tail tucked between its legs. “Cas...get back.” He looked over at the angel hiding behind Cas and nodded to him. “You need to leave. Now.” Even though the angel was the messenger it didn’t matter. 

At Naythin’s words, Castiel looked back at Alexander. “Go into the other room, stay near Dean.” He watched as the angel nearly made a new exit out of the kitchen in his haste to get away from Arie. Turning his attention back to Arie, Castiel calmly addressed her. “You see why I was hesitant,” he mused, “However I felt it was best that you knew. What he said pertained to more than just Dean...and someone…” he glanced at Naythin and gave him a slightly apologetic look before returning his attention to Arie, “Someone in charge needed to be made aware.” 

Arie was trying to keep her wolf under control. What Sal had said kept playing back in her head...everything...Lucian being soft and a coward. Dean and Naythin...everything. She barely glanced at Cas as he spoke to her. The growl growing into a loud snarl. Pushing off from the counter, she stood up to her full height, all five foot nine of her, threw her head back and howled. Arie dropped to her knees and shifted into her wolf in the middle of the kitchen. As pissed off as she was it didn’t take any time at all. Her head swung to the side as she glared and snapped her jaws at Cas, advancing slowly, her head dropped low between her shoulders, fangs bared. 

Dean ran when he heard the howl, and he didn’t care that half the living room full of angels chased after him. “What the hell’s...who?” He pulled back, and nearly backed into Naythin, as his eyes fell to Arie’s wolf, his lips still in an O shape from the last word he’d spoken and his eyes slightly wide. He lifted his eyes to Cas and his forehead creased as he frowned at the angel. “Cas, seriously? I know yer like a brick wall, but I’d like my wife to keep all her teeth, MOVE!” 

Arie glanced at Dean as he ran into the kitchen. She growled and snapped her jaws at him, her claws digging into the floor. Taking another step toward him, the fur on the back of her neck stood on end, her ears lay flat against her head. _Move!_ Arie snapped her jaws at Cas’s leg. She was practically vibrating and if he didn’t move she’d either go over him or over the island. 

Castiel looked confusedly at Dean and back to Arie, it was on the tip of his tongue to tell Dean that she wasn’t going to bite him when it hit him just what she did want. He stepped to the side out of her way and watched her head for the door. “Do you really think it’s safe for her to be outside?” He looked over at Dean and Naythin with a lift of his brows. 

Dean huffed. “Well she can’t be in here, whatever you two did or said,” he looked between Cas and Naythin until he saw Naythin point one finger toward Castiel and he turned his attention fully to Cas. “Whatever _you_ did set her off and she either needs to run or...I dunno, eat somebody.” He headed for the door. “I’ll go with her.” 

“I know where she’s going.” Naythin glared at Cas as he walked past him following Dean to the door putting himself between it and Arie. He knew the angel meant well but letting Arie hear it in Salvatore’s voice wasn’t the wisest of choice. Swallowing hard, he looked at Arie and shook his head. “I know what yer gonna do. I can’t let ya leave.” 

Arie stopped short as Naythin blocked her from the door. She snapped at his legs coming very close to biting him in the calf. Looking up at him, she narrowed her eyes, pulled her lips back as far as they would go and snarled. 

Every fiber of his being told him to run. He was pissing off an Alpha and it was not going to end well. Naythin’s wolf had backed down, head turned exposing the side of it’s throat. Crossing his arms over his chest, Naythin shook his head. “I’m not letting you leave. Bite me...whatever.” 

Dean walked over to Naythin and looked between him and Arie. “Okay, enlighten me, where is she going?” He huffed and all but shoved Naythin out of the way as he knelt down in front of Arie and fearlessly, okay and maybe stupidly, reached for her head and tipped her head up so he could see her eyes. “I don’t know what’s goin’ on, apparently I’m not part of the cool group here but if yer goin’ to do somethin’ stupid I _will_ lock you in the bedroom. Just sayin’. You want me to stand down, well, right back at ya, babe.” Aaaaand she was going to bite his face off. He waited for that. His wolf didn’t seem all that worried, but the giant ass was rubbing back and forth against him like a cat in heat. _Okay, down boy, we’re not goin’ anywhere._

Naythin glared down at Dean as he caught himself on the door to the laundry room. “She’s going after Salvatore for what he said.” He looked from Dean to Arie, pulling his head back, he took two steps back into the laundry room. “I’m not lyin’ to him. Glare at me all you want.” 

Arie would have done more than glare at Naythin if Dean didn’t have a hold of her head. Her eyes darting from him to the door and back again. Her wolf had slowed its pacing just from Dean’s touch alone. She was still pissed and given the chance, she’d be out the door in a heartbeat. The almost permanent growl started to die away and turn into a soft whine. Her muscles eased as she slowly started to calm down. With a short huff, Arie sat in front of Dean resting her head in his hands. 

Dean looked from Naythin to Arie and back again. “What did Salva-dipshit say?” He looked at Arie and quirked a single brow. “Well now see, you can’t leave because you have to tell me what he said. But I’m serious anyway. Locked in the bedroom, big studded collar, muzzle...the whole works.” He grinned, “Too bad we can’t get sexy bedroom outfits that shift with us, huh?” He chuckled and laid his head back against the wall. “Relax. We got super angel who wouldn’t let us get a mile off our land anyway. We might as well be grounded together. Isn’t being loved and cared for fun?” He laughed outright at the look she gave him that all but told him to kiss her ass. “Uh, somebody wanna toss me a blanket? I know we’re all family and they’re angels but I doubt my wife wants to lay naked on her kitchen floor with a house full of...beings.” 

If a wolf could roll its eyes, Arie would have pulled a muscle from doing it after Dean was done talking. Taking her head from his hands, she looked over her shoulder at Cas and huffed at him. _You started this...you tell him._ There was no way she would be able to repeat what the asshole had said without getting pissed off all over again. Looking back at Dean, she stood up and shook herself looking over her shoulder to the stairs with a whine. There was no way she was shifting in front of all the angels in the house; especially not Cas. 

Dean’s eyes followed Arie’s and he nodded. “Go ahead and go up. You uh, want some company?” He lifted both brows in unison. He’d give her space if she needed it, but if it was the kind of thing that had upset her to where it was either rip his throat out or cry a river, he didn’t want to be a dick and leave her alone. 

Looking back at Dean, she curled a lip and growled at him. She didn’t stop growling as she started to leave the kitchen glaring at Cas the whole time until she had to turn her head away or walk into the back of the couch. Turning to the stairs, she bounded up them in two easy jumps and headed for the bedroom. 

Dean held his hands up when Arie growled at him. She wanted her space she could have it. He waited until she was up the stairs before looking up at Cas from where he sat on the floor. “So uh, what exactly _did_ you say?” 

He pulled to his feet as the angel started to speak and walked over to the basket of fruit Arie always kept full and snagged an apple. He leaned back against the sink, one hand braced on the edge of the sink while the other held the apple. He took his first bite as Castiel started to repeat the story of what Sala-dipshit said: _“If this woman...this WITCH was any kind of Alpha she would have killed the Hunter the second he stepped on Lycan soil! She’s as soft as that husband of hers was. First he brings home that stray, that Emerson! And we’re all supposed to accept it because it is Lucian Saint Ryan.” He scoffed. “He was a coward!!!”_

Okay so far the only problems he saw were when the asshole questioned Arie’s abilities as Alpha and calling Naythin a stray. Yeah, the crap about him he expected, so that didn’t really even get any kind of reaction out of him whatsoever. 

_“And now, not only has she mated with this Hunter, I mean I get that, she likely spreads her legs for anything that crawls by, but now she made that sonofabitch ALPHA! And to top it off that good for nothing Hunter bonded with Emerson! No! I will not stand for it! He killed my brother! For Emerson! Hell, he was probably lying with both bitches even then!”_

Dean’s eyes switched from green to white in a flash and he crushed the apple into nothing but juice with one hand due to the next words out of the bastards mouth. His fangs descended and a low warning growl sounded deep in his throat. When the sonofabitch topped it all off by calling both Naythin and Arie bitches, Dean went from human to full out Lycan wolf in the span of a heartbeat. He was up and over the butcher block island and making a mad dash for the door before anyone could react, his claws tearing up the wood floor in his haste. 

After Arie left, Naythin stepped out of the laundry room and leaned on the door jamb. He crossed his arm over his chest as he listened to everything that Salvatore had said. Shaking his head, he dropped it to his chest. No wonder Arie flipped out. Lifting his head, he looked over at Cas when Dean’s growl had his head snapping back. _Oh shit._ Dropping his arms, Naythin took one step toward Dean, his hand raised. “Dean…” He never got to finish as Dean shifted and headed for the door. “Cas!” Naythin yelled as he threw himself at the door trying to keep Dean from getting out of the house. 

Castiel appeared in front of Naythin at the door, his wings unfurling and his azure eyes glowing neon blue. “Dean, don’t,” he warned, his chin tucked down toward his chest as he narrowed his eyes at the Lycan. 

Dean snarled and snapped at Castiel’s feet and legs, rushing him and pulling back, rushing him and pulling back, all the while he snapped and snarled, growling low and menacingly. He knew he couldn’t bite Castiel, not if he wanted to keep all of his teeth, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t possibly catch him off guard. It wasn’t likely, but it could happen. 

Naythin eased himself from between the door and Cas keeping his hands out in front of him. “Dean...calm down. You gotta calm down. I get it, okay? You wouldn’t let Arie go out there an’ we can’t let you go out there either.” Slowly lowering himself to the kitchen floor, Naythin held his hand out. “Calm down, Dean.” _Don’t bite me. Don’t bite me._ Naythin slowly leaned forward until the tips of his fingers were barely touching Dean’s fur. 

Every instinct Dean had, both Lycan and Hunter, told him to go out there protect those he loved and if he went out, at least he went out fightin’. Sitting around doing nothing was getting to him, and then when he’d heard what that bastard had said about Arie...and then about both Arie and Naythin...he wanted blood. He wanted to feel the sonofabitch’s neck snap. He shifted his weight on his feet, the gesture looking like something akin to a prancing dog, as he tried to either find a way out or a way to calm himself down. His eyes were glued to Naythin, but his wolf knew who he was just as much as he did, so despite the lingering low growl he held still as Naythin touched him. 

It took everything Naythin had to not pull away from Dean when he saw the way he shifted his weight on his front paws. In the time it took him to blink twice he was back at the pond, on his back with Dean glaring down at him with death in his eyes. Naythin’s wolf slowly came forward and started rubbing against Naythin. He knew Dean’s wolf and wanted to help calm him down. Taking a deep breath, Naythin opened a bit more letting his wolf out. Swallowing, he dug his fingers into Dean’s fur along his shoulder. “There we go. That’s it, baby. Calm down. We’ll get ‘im. We will.” The more Dean leaned into his hand, the closer Naythin moved until he was running his fingers from Dean’s shoulder to his neck and back again. 

Dean turned his attention back to wanting out, no longer worried about Naythin next to him or what he was doing. He started to sit down, and then he saw the door behind Cas and stood again. That went on for a few more minutes, where he hovered between calming down and wanting out. Finally, he slowly sat down in front of Naythin, but his eyes remained on the door. 

Naythin waited for Dean to decide what he was gonna do. If he made a break for the door, Cas would be on him and hopefully, put him to sleep until he calmed down. He kept his hand on Dean until he finally stopped moving and sat in front of him. “Don’t look over there. Arie will kick yer ass you screw up her new door. Dean, come on.” Glancing toward the living room, Naythin tried a new tactic. “Dean...look at me...fine. Don’t. Arie’s upset by what he said too. Go up to Arie, Dean. Go talk to Arie.” 

Naythin’s words cut through the red haze that had settled over Dean’s brain when those words...those _things_ were said about his wife...and about Naythin. He turned his head and looked at Naythin, his eyes searching Naythin’s face for a long moment before he turned and went for his hand, gently, oh so very gently, pulling on Naythin’s hand with his mouth. Making sure not to bite down, not to dip a fang into skin, just holding his teeth above tender flesh that his fangs could have easily sank into like warm butter. His eyes went from Naythin’s face to the stairs and back as he gave another gentle, tiny tug on his hand. 

Naythin didn’t move as Dean peeled his lips back and took hold of his hand in his fangs. _Oh. My. God. He’s gonna rip my arm off._ He kept as still as he could without tensing his arm. Even if he just jerked his hand out of Dean’s mouth he’d rip it to shreds. The slight tug on his hand had him holding his breath as he looked from his hand to Dean’s face and back again. _Not moving._ Glancing back at Dean, he saw him looking at him and he followed his eyes to the stairs. Closing his eyes, he exhaled slowly. “Okay, I get it. I get it.” Pulling his feet under him, Naythin stood up without taking his hand from Dean’s mouth. “Let’s go.” As Naythin walked next to Dean out of the kitchen, he looked over at Cas. “Let us know when Hawk and Ty get here and if anything changes.” 

Castiel turned and looked back at Naythin and nodded. “I believe waiting until they are closer would be the most beneficial. Otherwise...um...how do you say it?...The jig is up?”

Dean gently held Naythin’s hand as he pulled to his feet and walked along beside him toward the stairs. When Naythin paused to speak to Castiel, Dean released his hold on Naythin’s hand and turned his head to look back at Castiel. If wolves could make sarcastic comments, he would have made one right there. The jig is up. Yeah, okay Beretta. Looking back at Naythin, he nosed him forward and climbed the stairs to one side of Naythin and slightly behind him. 

Naythin walked down the hall to Dean and Arie’s room. He stopped at the door and knocked softly. “Arie? It’s Naythin and...well…” He looked down at Dean and sighed. “Cas kinda told Dean what was said and he got a little upset. Okay, a lot upset. He uh...wolfed out.” The sound of the lock clicking open had Naythin stepping to the side as the door opened a crack and stopped. Looking down at Dean, Naythin shrugged and pushed the door open. 

Dean took a step back and all but nosed Naythin into the room before following after him. His tail hit the door and it slammed closed, the sound causing Dean to look back before turning again and looking over at Arie with a soft whine. 

Arie had put on a pair of sweats and one of Dean’s t-shirts after she shifted back. She’d been sitting on the bed hugging one of his pillows to her chest staring at the end of the bed when she heard Naythin at the door. Hearing that Dean had lost control after what he’d heard had her up off the bed and unlocking the door. She didn’t even remember locking it to be honest. Opening the door just enough for them to know it was open. She went back to the bed and sat up near the pillows. As the door opened and they both walked in. Arie immediately, sat as far back on the bed as she could. Patting the mattress in front of her, she held her hand out to him. “Come on.” She knew the only way he would calm down enough was if he was laying with her. 

Dean looked over at Naythin and then back to the bed and crossed the distance between himself and the bed in one leap. He turned around and laid down with a huff, laying his head on Arie’s leg as he watched Naythin, his eyes tracking his every move. 

Naythin waited for Dean to settle down with Arie before he walked around the bed to Dean’s side and slowly sat down near the pillows. He made sure each and every one of his movements were a little exaggerated and slower than usual to not get his wolf anymore agitated then it already was. Sitting at an angle so his feet were hanging off the bed, Naythin leaned back against the pillow shifting his hips to the side his leg slowly came in contact with Dean’s hip. 

Arie’s hand went to the top of Dean’s head and ran down his neck to his back and up again. Her fingers digging into his fur getting as much contact as she could. Looking over at Naythin, Arie glanced back at Dean. “What set him off?”

Naythin’s eyebrows rose as he looked down at Dean. Oh yeah, let’s repeat it and piss him off all over again. Sighing, Naythin ran a hand over his face letting it fall to his lap. “The last part of what Salvatore said...about you and me. He was fine until Cas told him that and then he...shifted and made a beeline for the door.” 

Arie leaned over at the waist and kissed Dean on the top of his head. “It’s okay.” Turning her head to the side, she lay her cheek on his head and wrapped an arm around his neck. 

Dean huffed and looked over at Naythin and then back the other way. He scooted a leg back so he had more contact with Naythin too, without looking like he was trying to have more contact. Nothin’ breaks a giant super Lycan’s reputation as a badass like cuddling with those he loves. Cuddling with Arie of course was a given. He drew in a deep breath and blew it out his nose as a huff of annoyance. He would have made it out the door too if it hadn’t been for the angel. 

Naythin rolled his hips so his legs were leaning more against Dean. He thought about taking his boots off and laying on the bed but with the Lycans on their way he decided against it. “You need to calm down, Dean. Hawk and Ty are gonna be fine and we’ll get Salvatore.” 

Picking her head up, Arie leaned to the side to look in Dean’s eyes. “He’s right, ya know?” Arie started to run her hand down Dean’s neck to his back and up again in slow methodical strokes. “Come on, baby. Calm down. It’s gonna be okay.” 

Dean flexed his giant front paws, every razor like claw visible both in thickness and in length as he stretched. He laid his head down on the mattress and closed his eyes concentrating on nothing but the movement of Arie’s hand on his skin, the press of Naythin’s leg against his back foot the way his side hugged up against Arie’s body. Slowly, he started to shift. Of course saying slowly was a relative term, it took longer than shifting into wolf form but it was incredibly fast by Lycan standards. And now he was a naked man lying on his stomach with his wife rubbing his back. Which would be fine, if he hadn’t had part of one leg up against Naythin. Yep, some things were still a little awkward. Coming out of being a wolf where it all seems normal, to being a man didn’t always translate out well. “The part that pissed me off was when he said you spread yer legs for anyone...thing...and then what he said about you and Naythin after that was just the kick in the ass I needed to go after him,” he mumbled, his words a little muffled by the blanket. 

Arie leaned down kissing Dean on the back of his neck. Bringing her hand up from his back, she reached for his chin gently turning his head so he was looking at her. Sliding down on her side next to Dean, she kissed him again on his lips before laying her head on the pillow next to his. Wrapping her arm across the back of his shoulders. When she was laying down, Arie looked up at Naythin. When he looked over at her, she glanced at Dean and back to Naythin, arching an eyebrow. 

When Arie looked up at him, Naythin didn’t hesitate to lay next to Dean. He moved close to him, draping his arm across Dean’s waist. The things that Salvatore had said about them...calling Naythin a stray, what he said about Arie and Dean. Yes, it pissed him off...everything that Salvatore said pissed him off and hurt. Dean killed Damon because of him, if he hadn’t asked Cas to bring him back...squeezing his eyes closed, he lowered his head resting his forehead on Dean’s shoulder. Yes, he knew the pack would have come up with _something_ to use against Dean and Arie to get them out of the pack but...it still made him feel partially responsible. 

“And stop blamin’ yerself or I’m gonna kick _yer_ ass,” Dean spat as he slowly lifted his head and looked pointedly at Naythin. “And no, I can’t read minds, but I can read _you_ and that was obvious. Hell, Ar probably read it an’ yer not bonded to her.” He turned his head and looked at Arie with a roll of his eyes. “Has he always been like this? I think Cas broke somethin’ when he brought him back.” Yes, he knew he was talking about Naythin while he was in the room but maybe it’d lighten him up a little. 

Arie raised her head looking at Naythin over Dean’s shoulders. “No. Not until you came back.” She looked back at Dean, both eyebrows raising slightly. Looking back at Naythin, Arie slid her hand from Dean’s shoulders to the back of Naythin’s neck. “It’s okay. I know right where yer at. Trust me, I’ve been there.” 

Naythin leaned into Arie’s hand and sighed. Even with Lucian, Arie had gone through the “what if’s” after he died. Not that any of them were going to die or anything. 

“Yeah, been there too. I sold my soul over it and went to hell for forty years, lost my girl to a _dog_ , oh wait, _Lycan_ and had my brother, the ass that I died for, try to kill me while he was hopped up on demon blood. Oh yeah, it’s a great place to be,” Dean responded sarcastically. “This is not yer fault Naythin. It’s not Arie’s fault. Hell it’s not even that girl stealin’ music video reject’s fault. If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s mine. Arie’d moved on, and I shouldn’t have come back, whether I thought this was my home or not.” He sat up and ran his fingers through the riotous spikes of his hair as he sighed heavily. “I should go check on the ETA and find out if any of the angels down there happened to have noticed how bad off Hawk and Ty are.” 

Arie followed Dean as he sat up. Her eyebrows bunched tightly as she looked at him. “What? Wait...what do you mean you shouldn’t have come back? Moved on? Yeah, because I thought you were dead?! When you _did_ come _home_ Lucian was dead, remember? So, it’s not like you came between us or anything and fer yer information…” Arie leaned in, her eyes narrowing and flashing blue. “You _never_ lost me.” Turning to the side, Arie swung her legs off the bed and walked to the door, pulled it open and walked out of the room and down the hall. 

Naythin moved to the edge of the bed. His eyes moving back and forth between Arie and Dean like a really bad tennis match. At that moment, he wished he was anywhere but where he was. Swallowing hard, he dropped his eyes to the blanket as Arie left the room. 

Dean braced himself for the slamming of the bedroom door and when it never came he slowly turned his head and looked over at Naythin. “Well that went better than I’d thought,” he muttered with a shrug. He pushed himself over onto Arie’s side of the bed and swung his legs off the side. He walked over to and disappeared into the walk in closet that was a mirror image of Arie’s closet next to it. He quickly pulled on a pair of boxers and jeans and grabbed a t-shirt off one of the hangers. He snatched a pair of socks off the pile and headed back out into the bedroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled his socks on. Turning his head he looked back at Naythin and gave his head a slow shake. “All kidding aside, this is not yer fault, baby. Like Ar said, hell you’ve even said it, they would have found a reason, sooner or later. At least now we have a safe place for Nate so he won’t get hurt in this. Before,” Dean shook his head, “Having him not be at my side...it would’ve killed me. He was the only reason I pushed myself, made myself keep going. Despite the nightmares. Despite waking up crying…” He shrugged a shoulder and nodded. “Nate was my rock.” 

Naythin nodded his head. He knew both Arie and Dean were right. Taking a slow deep breath and letting it out, his lips parted to speak only to snap them shut again with what Dean said about the nightmares and waking up crying. _That_ was his fault and he’d never forgive himself for it. Clearing his throat, Naythin tucked his knees in as he swung his legs off the bed so he wouldn’t kick Dean. Getting to his feet, he shoved his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. “I’ll uh...check on Arie.” 

“Hey,” Dean called before Naythin could get very far. “I love you.” He winked. “Do me a favor? Tell my wife I love her too. I didn’t mean to piss her off.” He shrugged a shoulder. One mess at a time people. “I just...I don’t want you to ever blame yerself...for anything that happens, whatever it is. I think you’ve paid yer dues. Now it’s time to start over. I think Ar would agree with me.” He looked back toward the closet briefly before returning his attention to Naythin. “I uh, I’ll be down in a second, I just need to grab my boots.” 

Naythin stopped just before he reached the door. Looking back over his shoulder, he smiled and nodded and if you knew Naythin at all you’d clearly see it didn’t even come close to reaching his eyes. “I love you, too.” Hesitating at the doorway, he nodded again to Dean’s words. “I’ll tell her but…” Naythin looked down at his boots shaking his head. “I know yer not a huge fan of the guy but...you called Lucian a dog.” Naythin shrugged as he walked out of the bedroom and down the hall following Arie’s scent to the left. Walking to the end of the hall, he leaned into Nate’s room. Arie was sitting on the floor next to Nate’s crib holding his small stuffed wolf. Clearing his throat, he stepped into the room, pushing the door closed behind him. “Hey. You know he didn’t mean any of what he said, right?”

Arie nodded slowly as she ran her fingertips through the stuffed toy’s fur. “They fergot Nate’s wolf.” 

Naythin slowly crossed the room keeping to the wall opposite of where Arie sat. Leaning against the wall, he slowly lowered himself to the floor, his legs stretched out in front of him feet crossed at the ankles. “Cas can get one of his angels to take it to him.” Resting his head against the wall, he tilted it slightly to one side. “He loves you, ya know and I know you love him, too.” 

Sniffing softly, Arie smiled as she stared down at the wolf on her lap. “I know he does and anyone who knows us knows how much I love him but...Naythin sometimes...the way he blames himself for everything...it gets old ya know? Saying he never should have came back. Seriously? He’d give us up...Nate?” Running her hand down the wolf’s back, Arie sighed. 

The great thing about being a dog, oh wait, _Lycan_ was that you could hear a mosquito fart from a mile away. The voices coming from Nate’s bedroom drew Dean’s attention and after he had the last boot laced and tied, he pulled to his feet and walked over to the sliding wall and pushed it open a little, just enough to show himself and so he could see Arie. “If I thought it would save you. If that rocker wannabe was still around and I knew that he made you happy. Yeah, I would. You can get mad at me if you want, Ar, but I just want the best for you. That’s what I’ve always wanted...wanted you to have people in your life that see _you_ the way I do.” He gave her a pointed look, she knew what that meant, they’d had the discussion about seeing _her_ and not her tattoos. He looked over at Naythin. “I call all of us dogs, it doesn’t mean anything, Ar knows that. It’s just...well come on, we kinda are.” He shrugged. “As for what I think about Lucian...well the couple times I met him he was alright...course he was dead… Look, I know why you did what you did, Ar. I was dead...and then I spilled blood in Hell, opened the first seal and had an angel ride my ass out. Who knew?” 

Naythin wanted to crawl in a hole. Awkward moment #2 thank you very much. Pulling his left leg back, he bent it at the knee raised his left arm and let it come to rest on his knee. He kept his eyes low enough that he wasn’t looking directly at Arie or Dean. After a long moment of really awkward silence, he pushed against the wall and got to his feet. “I’m gonna go see if Cas has heard anything.” Turning quickly, he opened the bedroom door and slipped out closing it quietly behind him. 

Arie stared down at Nate’s wolf, her fingers combing through it’s grey and white fur. Nodding slowly, she huffed and shook her head. “Yeah. Who knew.” Pulling her knees up to her chest, Arie hugged the small wolf. Lowering her head, she buried her face against its fur and inhaled Nate’s scent. 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh. “Ar, come on. You want me to be a selfish ass? Okay fine, no I would have come back no matter what that did to you or to anyone you knew or loved. Is that what you want me to say? You know that’s not me, Ar. It’s _never_ been me. You knew that the day after I met you in the bar. I look out for people, if that’s a bad thing than yeah, I guess I’m an asshole.” 

Lifting her head, Arie rested her chin on the head of the toy. “For once...yes. Be selfish.” Turning her head, she tilted her head up to look Dean in the eyes. “When you got out of Hell Lucian...we weren’t...damn it.” Blinking her eyes, Arie go to her feet, turned and placed the wolf back in Nate’s crib. “It doesn't matter anymore. You can’t change the past. Oh wait…” Turning back to Dean, she gave him a pointed look. “Yes, you can.” She looked at him for a second before turning and walking out of the room. 

Dean watched her go and ran a hand down his face in frustration. Naythin was an exception and she knew it, he’d explained it all to her already. Besides, honestly, he didn’t think he would change a thing that he’d done for his brother. Even though that meant going to Hell. He huffed softly and turned, heading for the bedroom door and down the stairs. He found Cas as he stepped off the last stair and headed in his direction. “Hey, what’s the ETA on Hawk and Ty?” 

Castiel turned to face Dean. “We’re getting them now. The Lycans aren’t far off.” Great. Dean turned at the waist searching out the two people who meant the most to him and who were apparently both pissed off at him. With a heavy sigh he turned his attention back to Castiel. “How long should this…” That was as far as Dean got when two angels appeared in front of them carrying two beat to hell Lycans. It was actually hard to even pick out facial features they’d been bludgeoned so horribly. 

“Hawk! Ty!” Dean called out anxiously. “The couch...shit…” Dean hurried ahead of the angels and quickly knocked cushions off and pulled out the foldout couch bed. “Okay, lay ‘em on the bed. On the bed. Naythin! Arie!” 

Naythin and Arie came out of the kitchen together going to opposite sides of the sofa bed. Arie knelt next to Hawk, her eyes going over Hawks beaten and battered body. “Jesus…” Arie looked from Cas to Hawk and back again. “Can you do anything for ‘em?” 

Naythin crouched next to Ty, his hand going to his forehead running his fingers through his hair. “Hang in there, Ty. Yer gonna be okay.” Taking his hand away, he glanced down at his palm. His eyes widening a little; the entire area of his palm as coated in blood. “Cas?” 

Cas made his way forward through the throng of angels gathering near the couch bed and leaned in as he let his gaze move over first Hawk and then Ty. He pressed his middle and index finger to each of their foreheads in turn and turned to Dean with a shake of his head. “I’m not completely certain what they used on them, but their bodies are having a hard time processing it and I am going to have to do this in stages.” 

“Stages? What, you mean like over and over again and then they’ll be okay?” Dean pressed. 

“That’s very possible,” Castiel said with a nod and a lift of his brows. 

“What do ya mean, yer not completely certain?!” Naythin growled as he looked down at Ty and Hawk. The pained expressions on their faces had eased minutely. “Can’t ya put ‘em to sleep or something? It’s not like we can take ‘em to the clinic.” 

Castiel shook his head. “The clinic wouldn’t be able to help anyway. It’s a silver complex in their bloodstream, it’s making them bleed. I would gather that they thought to bleed them dry. It’s an ingenious idea. The silver content in and of itself is too small to kill them but with the silver inside this complex, it keeps them from being able to heal. As for putting them to sleep, I doubt that would be wise.” 

Naythin looked down at the palm of his hand and quickly rubbed it on the outside of his jeans. “Damn it. Damn it.” Gritting his teeth, Naythin stood up and walked into the kitchen. 

“I can’t do anything if it’s silver poisoning. If putting them to sleep isn’t a good idea...that’s all I had. Where the hell did they get it from?” Arie slowly stood to her feet, She grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and covered Hawk with it. Shushing him quietly when he moaned. Reaching for the blanket from Dean’s recliner, Arie covered Ty as well. 

Castiel turned to Arie. “It’s not silver poisoning. You are missing what I am saying. It has a silver compound in it. As I said, it’s quite ingenious, really. It is just enough to make them unable to heal. Creating a lot of agony as they bleed...possibly bleed out. That is, the intended outcome.” He shrugged. “I can work with them...it may take a few days or a few weeks, I’m not sure, it all depends on them...but I think I can get them healed.” 

“What if I heal them?” Dean inquired. 

Castiel’s brows rose and a smile toyed at the corners of his lips. “You never cease to amaze me,” he mused with a genuine smile. “Yes, I think you could manage it...but it would have to be one at a time or the strain could possibly kill you. It might anyway.” 

“NO!” Arie and Naythin yelled at the same time. Naythin came back into the living room, his face hard, blue eyes glowing. “No. Cas said he can do it...let him do it.” 

Arie walked over to Dean, her hand taking his. “No. Let Cas do it. We can take Hawk and Ty with us or leave them here with the angels after we leave. They’ll protect them.” She looked at Cas, pleading with him to back her up on this. “Cas. Tell him.” She’d lost him only the day before...truly lost him. She couldn’t go through that again. 

Castiel looked from Naythin, to Arie, to Dean and gave a nod. “I think that I can heal them.”

“But you don’t know,” Dean urged, “You don’t know if you can, but I can. You said I can!” 

“He said you could die, too! No, Dean.” Naythin walked to the back of the couch, his fingers curled into tight fists at his side. “I… _we_ can’t lose you, okay?” 

“Don’t.” Arie squeezed Dean’s hand hard to get him to look at her. “Don’t you dare.” Her voice was hard, almost cold. “I won’t lose you again.” 

Dean’s nostrils flared as he pressed his lips into a thin line. “He also said that I could survive it. He doesn’t know. But if you two don’t want me to even try, fine. But you, both of you,” he said as he looked from Arie to Naythin and back, “can tell Hawk and Ty that there’s a definite cure, but you don’t want to give it to them.” 

“Don’t pull that crap with us. He said you _might_ be able to handle it. _I think you might be able to handle it_ That’s what he said! If Ty an’ Hawk could, they’d tell you to shove it up yer ass. Yer more important.” Naythin leaned over the back of the couch pointing a finger at Dean’s chest as he spoke. His eyes glowed brighter, his voice deepening as a slight growl rumbled up his chest the longer he spoke. 

“He’s right.” Hawk clenched his jaw as he coughed a few times from the effort. Prying his eyes open to thin slits, he looked up at Dean. “He’s...shoot me fer sayin’ this. Nay...Naythin’s right. Don’t Dean.” Even breathing through his nose there was a distinct gurgle each time Hawk inhaled and exhaled. 

Dean slowly shook his head, his jaw set at a stubborn angle. “I can’t let you die,” he growled from between clenched teeth. 

“Cas!” He turned toward the angel. “What are my chances if I heal Hawk, right here, right now?” 

Castiel turned his head and looked from Naythin to Arie and back to Dean. “Eighty seven percent.” 

“And what are Hawks chances of surviving this, even with yer help.” 

Castiel looked down and Hawk and back to Dean. “Sixty five percent.”

Dean looked back at Arie and Naythin. “I do this their chances increase by twenty two percent.”

Castiel’s eyes met Naythin’s. “Unless I’m wrong about the silver content…” Naythin was the only one that Cas had told about Dean’s problem with silver, he hadn’t told Arie or even Dean himself. 

Naythin gave Cas a hard look _Not helping!_ Dropping his head to his chest, he grit his teeth as he looked from Hawk to Ty and back up to Dean. “You heard Hawk, man…” Naythin closed his mouth so hard his teeth clicked together. He’d touched Ty’s blood and didn’t get burned but that didn’t mean anything. Naythin looked from Cas to Dean and Arie. Lifting a hand to his face, he rubbed at his temple with his thumb. “You can’t heal ‘em, Dean. You…” Dropping his head, he bit his lip. “You’re losing your ability to heal from silver. Over time you won’t be able to at all.” 

Dean’s forehead creased and he snorted. “Yeah, right. Okay. Whatever.” He rolled his eyes and looked at Arie. “Do you know what the hell he’d talkin’ about?” He looked over at Castiel. “Hey, Cas, Naythin’s wrong, right?” 

Castiel tried to look at anyone or anything but Dean as he quickly stepped over to a small group of angels. 

“Cas?” Dean called confusedly, his brow knitting. 

Arie turned so she was looking at Naythin. “Naythin?” 

Lifting his head, Naythin looked at Dean and Arie. “Because so much angel grace had to be used to get all the silver out of yer system...over time you won’t be able to tolerate even the smallest amount and it...it will kill you. Even now...if you try to heal anyone with silver or get shot or stabbed with silver it could kill you an’...Cas won’t even be able to heal you. No one will.” 

Dean’s lips parted on the denial that got struck in his throat, his eyes were wide as he looked from Naythin to Castiel and back. “Hhh-he told you that? When!?” 

Naythin looked over at Cas, his eyes narrowed at the angel for making him do this. “You uh...you were still out of it. It was after you were healed.” 

Dean turned and marched over to Castiel yanking him around as Dean pulled back a fist and let it fly. Castiel’s head turned hard to the side, but there was no change in expression and no sign of injury. On him. Dean on the other hand was cradling his hand in his opposite one and grimacing. “Sonofabitch! I knew better than to do that,” he grunted.

“Dean!” Arie ran over to him turning him away from Cas. “Lemme see.” She murmured as she looked down at Dean’s busted up hand. Cradling his hand in the palm of hers, Arie breathed a sigh of relief as she watched the bones and split skin start to heal. Without looking up from Dean’s hand, Arie spoke quietly. “Why didn’t you tell him...us, Cas?” 

“Well I told Naythin, I imagined he would tell you. Dean…” Castiel heaved a sigh. “I suppose I had hoped he’d never need to know.”

Naythin took a step back, his eyes getting saucer wide. “Whoa! Don’t dump this in my lap. Yeah, he told me but you two were still out of it an’...we’ve been a little preoccupied.”

“Yeah, there was all that cuming we all had to do,” Dean quipped with a huff and a roll of his eyes. He looked over at Arie with a sigh. “Okay. I won’t risk it. We’ll just let Cas do his thing.” 

Arie threw her arms around Dean’s waist pulling him into a tight hug. “Thank you, baby.” She held him for a moment, listening to the beat of his heart against her ear. Looking over her shoulder, she pinned Cas with a hard look. “You should have told us...all of us. After Dean woke up and was okay...you should have told us, Cas. That’s not something you keep to yerself.” Looking past Dean to Naythin, Arie shook her head. “I’m not mad at you fer not tellin’ us. A lot’s been going on. It’s okay.” 

“Then I suppose I should also mention the fact that Dean is now sterile,” Castiel responded. 

Dean whipped around so fast he nearly sent Arie tumbling to the floor until he turned back almost as an afterthought and caught her with a mumbled, “Sorry, Ar.” Turning back to the angel he reached down with one hand and blocked his junk from the angel’s gaze...through denim...and cotton...or whatever it was that told the angel something like that. “What the hell!? I’m shootin’ blanks and you decide to tell that to the entire room?” 

Castiel sighed. “It’s the silver. It was either that or remain dead, which would you have preferred I chose?” 

“Dean, it’s okay.” Arie couldn’t have anymore kids anyway so it really didn’t matter to her whether or not Dean was _shooting blanks_ or not. Looking over at the angel, Arie gave him an annoyed look. “Is there anything else, Cas?” 

Naythin looked between Dean, Cas and Arie. His eyes a little wider than normal. _Wow._ Walking over to Dean and Arie, Naythin raised his hand to Dean’s shoulder. “I know it goes against you bein’ _you_ but...thanks.” The whole shooting blanks thing was nothing compared to Dean silver tolerance slowly going away. 

Castiel shook his head. “About Dean, no. The Lycans, yes. They’re here.” Outside the window angels began to slay Lycans one after the other as they came out of every corner of the yard; human, battle form and wolves. From inside the farmhouse it looked like Armageddon was being waged outside its walls. 

Arie ran to the front window as a wolf yelped and slammed into one of the front porch pillars. “They got past the wards. How’d they get past the wards?” Her voice was a little higher than normal and not as strong as it had been before. This was not good. This was not good at all.

Dean clenched his teeth as he watched the slaughter going on outside and every one of them trying to get in and kill him. Not that they wouldn’t do the same to Arie and Naythin if given the chance. “I thought you said nothin’ could get past those?” he growled. 

Castiel walked up behind Dean and Arie. “It’s another witch. Very old. And very powerful...I can feel it.” 

As Arie watched the slaughter through the window, she reached for her right arm pulling it across her chest and cradling it. She knew exactly who Cas was talking about. Damn her. “Rowena. She’s the only one who can nullify my wards.” 

Naythin Emerson never ran from a fight in his life. If anything he tended to start them but when he heard Arie say _her_ name, his blood ran cold and he started to back away from the couch. He didn’t stop until his legs hit the kitchen table. 

Dean forehead creased and his eyes swung to Naythin. “You stay the hell away from her. I _will_ chain yer ass to be bed, and not in a fun way!” He looked back at Arie. “Don’t ask.” Of course he’d apparently forgotten that Arie had seen it all, everything, even Naythin’s time with the redheaded natural-born Scottish witch. 

Arie turned away from the window ducking past Dean and Cas, she slowly walked over to Naythin. She could see the fear in his eyes, smell it in the air to the point that her wolf was agitated and pacing. “Naythin, listen to me. Yer gonna be fine. Stay inside, okay? It’s gonna be fine.” No way this side of Hell was that bitch of a witch getting her hands on any of her family again. 

Dean turned away from the window when he felt the huge beast inside him pacing nervously. He walked over and walked up behind Arie, his concerned gaze on Naythin. “Everything okay over here?” 

Naythin’s eyes darted to each window he could see. He knew she was out there. He could _feel_ her. This can’t be right. No, no, no, no. “I can feel her.” Squeezing his eyes closed, Naythin shook his head. “I can feel her. She’s here.” His eyes darted from Arie to Dean and back to the windows. He remembered her breaking the tether she hand on him before she left. Why could he sense her? Naythin reached back for the table curling his fingers up underneath it. 

Dean looked back toward Castiel. “She broke the tether she had with Naythin when he left! You took him to Heaven before you brought him back! Why can he still feel her!?” he demanded with an snarl.

Castiel hurried over to the three of them and corralled them toward the stairs. “Because she’s coming this way. Get up stairs, lock the doors. Don’t come out until I tell you to!”

Rowena walked through the yard as angel slaughtered Lycans like she was walking through the park on Sunday. The bubble of protection around her sent both Lycan and angel bouncing off and leaving her completely unscathed. The front door of the farmhouse blew wide open and Rowena filled the threshold. “What a dreadful little rustic hovel,” she made a disgusted face and gave an exaggerated shudder. Her long velvet blue dress dragged the ground behind her as she walked inside. “Come out, come out, wherever you are,” she called in a thick Scottish lilt. 

Arie took hold of Naythin’s shirt pushing him in front of her as they ran up the stairs, down the hall and into their room. Slamming the door, she threw up every protection spell and ward she could think of praying to Hekate for added strength and to protect her family. “Hawk...Ty...No.” 

Naythin reached for Arie as she rushed past him trying to open the door. “No. Cas said to stay here. They’ll protect ‘em, Arie.” Naythin swallowed hard, lifting his hand, he rubbed his knuckles against his temple trying to get rid of the pressure. He shouldn’t be able to feel her. He shouldn’t. “I won’t go with her. I won’t.” Naythin spoke out loud shaking his head as he stared at the door. 

Dean wasn’t totally sure which one to go to. “Ar, just...trust Cas, alright.” He went to Naythin and pulled him into his arms. “Long as I’m around, nothin’ bad is gonna happen to you.” He pulled his head back and searched Naythin’s eyes. “I promise.” 

Rowena started for the stairs only to have an angel cut her off, and not just any angel by the look of him if those glowing peepers and the giant wing span meant anything. She smiled wickedly, one corner of her mouth quirking up just a little higher than the other. “Oh you’ll do nicely.” She said a few words in Latin and in the next second Castiel was screaming on the floor. Her perfectly plucked brows shot up into her hairline. “Well, it wasn’t supposed to do _that_

Arie rushed the door the second Dean was occupied with Naythin. Slamming the door behind her, she threw up the wards again as she rushed down the hall coming to a sliding halt when she saw Cas on the floor screaming and writhing in pain. “Get away from him, you _bitch_ and get out of my house.” Cas was family and no one hurt her family. 

“It’s _you_. Too bad the magic you did the other night was the best I’ve seen you do. And your wards?” She smiled. “Gone. And now you…” Rowena said a few words in Latin that would have Arie choking and gasping for breath as Rowena pushed past her. “You’re not the one I’m after.” 

Naythin pulled away from Dean when he saw Arie open the bedroom door. “ARIE!” His hand slipped off the door knob just as she slammed it closed. He tried to open the door only to get shocked and pushed back. “Damn her and those wards.” Stepping back to the door, Naythin pounded on it with his fist. “Arie! Damn it!” When all he got was another does of Arie’s ward slicing up his arm, he backed off rubbing his hand up and down his forearm. Shaking his head, he backed up until he was in front of Dean. As scared as he was of Rowena, he would do everything he could to protect Dean from her. “She’s coming.” He wasn’t talking about Arie either. 

Dean turned his head and looked at Naythin like he’d grown antlers. “What? She can’t be, Ar’s down there. Besides, _how_ do you know this shit?” 

The bedroom door flew open and Rowena stood in the doorway. “There’s the one I’m after,” she purred with a satisfied smile. 

Dean stepped in front of Naythin and all but pushed him back into the closet to get him as far away from her as possible. “You stay the fuck away from him, you prehistoric bitch!”

Rowena’s brows rose. “Prehistoric am I? It’s amazing you even know the term since you seem to know so little else. It’s not _him_ ,” She frowned as she looked at Naythin, “Though he does look familiar.” She dismissed the notion and turned her attention to the real prize. I’m after,” she smiled slow and wickedly, “It’s _you_.” 

Before Dean had the chance to step forward at her, before he could speak one sarcastic comment, before he could do anything, Rowena spoke words in Latin and Dean slumped to the floor in a heap. She straightened to her whole five foot five frame and pulled her shoulders back, her head held high. “Let’s see the Grand coven do _that_.” She made a come hither motion with all four of her fingers, a wide pleased smile on her face, as she turned and Dean’s body floated in the air behind her. “I seriously don’t know what all the whining was about. It was like taking candy from a baby.” 

“No!” Naythin ran forward putting himself between the door and Rowena. His eyes locked on Dean’s unconscious body floating a few feet above the floor. “Let him go.” 

Rowena’s eyes narrowed on Naythin. “How exactly is it that I know you?” She eyed him from head to toe. Definitely not a past lover. The reincarnation of someone she had killed in the past? That was quite possible. “It doesn’t matter. All that matters is that ya get outta me way,” she waved a hand and sent Naythin flying into the nearest wall hard enough that it had him falling to the floor with a loud thud afterward. She tsked under her breath and looked back to make sure Dean was still there and headed down the steps, brushing past the choking woman and the angel who’s eyes looked as though they were about to pop out of his head. She walked back out the very door she came in. “I told ya I could get the Whein-ches-ter.” 

Naythin groaned as he rolled slowly onto his back. Lifting his hand to the side of his head, he felt a egg sized knot forming. Wincing, he pulled his hand away as he rolled onto his side. “Dean. Dean!” Pulling to his feet, he used his hand to brace against the wall as he ran down the stairs. Taking them two at a time, Naythin jumped over the railing at the small landing and went to Arie’s side. “Hey, Arie...come on honey, snap out of it.” Naythin looked behind him to Cas who was slowly moving around and moaning quietly. “Shit. Cas, buddy...come on, man.” Turning back to Arie, Naythin held her against him as she slowly stopping coughing and choking. “That’s m’girl. There we go.” Once she seemed stable, Naythin went over to Cas and propped him up against the wall. “Cas...CAS! She’s got Dean. Rowena’s got Dean.” 

Cas suddenly could see and think and Naythin’s words hit him like a slap to the face, waking him up even further. “Rowena!”

The front door slammed shut and Rowena slowly crossed the yard to the waiting Escalade in the road out in front of the farmhouse. She let Dean’s body glide into the back and then in a puff of purple smoke disappeared herself. 

Cas was up and busting open the door, not caring if Arie got mad at him for it or not. “Dean!” he yelled as he watched the Escalade drive down the road. 

Naythin checked Arie as Cas ran to the door. “Arie...come on. Wake up now.” 

Arie’s eyes blinked open as she looked up at Naythin. “Where...Naythin. Where’s Dean?” Her voice suddenly sounded much younger than her years. 

Shit. “He’s...I’m sorry. I tried...Rowena’s got him.” Naythin felt like an utter failure. His wolf was whining and pacing and nudging at him to go find Dean...now. 

Arie was up off the floor and running for the door. “Dean? Dean!” She saw the taillights of a black Escalade as it pulled away from the house. “No...No, no.” Turning to Cas, she pointed down the road. “Stop that truck, damn it!” 

“I am,” Castiel responded, his voice low and gravelly. He tucked his head down, his chin near his chest as his eyes began to glow neon blue and his wings unfurled. In a flash of bright light, Castiel was gone and one by one so were all the other angels, their movement like falling stars streaking across the sky, and each of them headed in the same direction as the Escalade.

Naythin ran to Arie’s desk and grabbed the keys to the Impala. Going to the door, he stopped placing both hands on Arie’s shoulders he looked her in the eye. “We’ll bring him home. I promise. Stay here with Ty and Hawk. Lock the place down.” Not giving her any room to argue, Naythin jumped off the front porch and ran to the car. Pulling the door open, he slid behind the wheel and had the engine running before he even closed the door. Slamming it in reverse, he slammed on the gas cutting the wheel hard. Straightening the wheel, he put the car in drive and stomped on the gas. Hitting the main road, he cut the wheel to the right and followed the line of angels as he raced after the Escalade. “Hang in there, Dean. We’re comin.” 

Dean wasn’t sure where he was, just that he’d just been thrown into a dusty musty cell and that his wrists were bound with silver cuffs. _Oh yeah, that’s good, right after learning I’m about to be silver intolerant._ He rolled from his hip, where he’d landed, over onto his back in an attempt to try and get some idea as to where the hell he was at. _Of all days to leave yer cell phone at home._

Naythin had his food to the floor as he tried to catch up to the Escalade. “The hell do they have in that thing?” Pulling over, he put the car in park and jumped out. He jogged into the middle of the intersection looking both ways. No dust, no tail lights just a whole lot of empty road. Lifting his hand to his chest, Naythin rubbed his knuckles against his sternum. “Come on, you mangy mutt. We gotta find him.” Letting his wolf out almost to the point of shifting, Naythin tried to pick up Dean’s scent. Nothing. “Damn it!” Turning in a tight circle, he looked up at the sky. “Cas! Come on, man! Tell me you found him!” _Please tell me you found him. ___

__A single shot of light raced through the sky above Naythin’s head and then simply disappeared._ _

__Dean wasn’t exactly the kind of guy to call for help, but under the circumstances, he figured he better find a way into being that kind of guy. Getting his feet under him, he pulled to his feet and walked around the cell, looking up at the ceiling, a ceiling he was pretty sure had cracks in it. “Help! Somebody help me!”_ _

__Naythin’s wolf slammed against him so hard, it almost took him off his feet. “What the...?” Looking around, he narrowed his eyes and stood very still. Tilting his head to the side, Naythin closed his eyes. _”Somebody help me!”_ “Dean?” Naythin spun around in the middle of the intersection trying to pinpoint where it came from. Running over to the car, Naythin yanked the door open and laid on the horn. “Come on, man. Don’t tell me you don’t know the sound of yer own car’s horn.” After a few seconds he let up and ran back to the middle of the intersection and listened again._ _

__Dean’s heart skipped a beat when he heard the Impala’s horn. “Baby! My Baby! Naythin!? Ar!? Hello!? I’m down here! I need help! Hello! Naythin!? Ar!?” He looked down at his wrists and grimaced at the way they smoked and sizzled. _Never done that before._ He thought back to Naythin’s fingers touching the bullets and when he’d been cuffed with silver. “Okay, so now I’m a normal wolf. Okay, my cape’s been stolen. But I’m okay.” He looked back up at the ceiling. “I’m cuffed with silver!” _ _

__Naythin lifted his head and smiled. “Got ya!” He took off through the intersection into a field and ran toward a large abandoned barn about fifty yards away. Halfway to the barn, he reached into the small of his back and groaned. Nothing. No handgun and he knew he didn’t even have a knife on him. “Great. Some rescue party I am.” Jogging through the field, he approached the barn. Making his way along it, he stopped at a small door that hung open by one rusty hinge. Slipping between it and the wall, Naythin stopped just inside and looked around. There was an Escalade parked at one end but no one else seemed to be in the barn. Crouching low, Naythin made his way into the interior of the barn. “Dean!” He whispered low enough that he’d hear but no one else would._ _

__Dean kept trying to climb along a couple busted old pipes in the hopes of pushing against the ceiling of his cell to see if it would open, but every time he tumbled back down onto his back. It was all starting to get very annoying when he heard Naythin’s voice. “Naythin?” he hissed softly. He scrambled back onto his feet and walked around the cell trying to see _something_ through the small hairline cracks. “Naythin?” _ _

__Naythin stopped in the middle of the barn when he heard Dean say his name. His wolf shoved against him again and he had to push him back. “I hear him.” Moving to the far wall, Naythin kneeled down and brushed straw and dirt away from a large trap door. He jerked his hand back with a yelp when it hit the lock. Silver. Great. Shaking his hand, he leaned over the door and trying to stick his fingers through the cracks. “Dean!” Laying flat on the ground, he peered through the cracks. “You okay? I’m gonna get you outta there. Just hang on.”_ _

__Dean quirked a brow at Naythin’s question. _Oh yeah, I’m great. I have silver bracelets eating through my wrists but other than that I’m awesome. Man, this must really suck for you guys...I mean me...now._ “Yeah, I’m okay. Be careful, Salva-prick is walkin’ around here somewhere an’ so is Rowena!” _ _

__Naythin could smell the silver burns. “Hang on. I’m gonna try an’ find something to break this lock.” Jumping to his feet, Naythin made his way to a small table full of tools. They were all made of silver. “Oh shit. Oh shit.” Glancing up at the ceiling, Naythin whispered loudly. “Cas! Cas, come on…” Naythin turned to go back to Dean when a sudden sharp pain rattled through the back of his head and he was on the ground in a heap before he knew what or who hit him._ _

__Dean heard the whack of something hitting human bone and the crumpling thud of a body falling. “Naythin! Oh God, Naythin! Baby? Naythin!”_ _

__Dean had screamed himself hoarse by the time his cell door was opened and Naythin was thrown inside. He was at Naythin’s side even before they managed to close the door. Falling onto his knees, he grabbed the front of Naythin’s button up and gave him a shake. “Naythin! Naythin, c’mon, baby, wake up.”_ _

__Naythin groaned, his eyebrows bunched as he tried to move his head. Lifting his hand, he reached for Dean’s arm, his fingers wrapping around his bicep to try and get him to stop shaking him so hard. Rolling onto his side, Naythin lay there for a minute trying to get everything to stop spinning, and damn his head hurt._ _

__Dean stopped shaking Naythin but he refused to let go of him completely. “Naythin, look at me. Are you okay, baby?” His voice was trashed from screaming but he didn’t care, all he cared about was Naythin and making sure that these sonsabitches didn’t do anything to him._ _

__“Dean?” Naythin whispered. His scent said yes but the voice was all wrong. Stretching his legs slowly, Naythin used one hand to push against the dirt floor to drag himself up. His head hung loose between his shoulders. He was afraid to lift it for fear his head would fall off his shoulders. “M’okay. Ahh damn...my head hurts.” He raised a hand to the back of it, hissing in a sharp breath. Pulling it away, his fingertips felt warm and sticky. Cracking his eyes open he saw blood on his hand. Great._ _

__Dean saw the blood on Naythin’s fingers and the blood that was caked in his hair and he clenched his teeth, grinding his molars. A muscle pulsed in his jaw as he glared at the door. “Fuckin’ bastards, leave ‘im alone! You wanted _me_! Leave ‘im alone!” He yelled, his voice cracking. Turning his attention back to Naythin he pulled him in close and looped his arms around him. “Yeah, baby, it’s me.” At least they’d cuffed his hands in the front so he could still hold Naythin rather than in the back. _ _

__“Dean...thank God.” Naythin sagged into his arms for a minute before pulling away and opening his eyes. His vision was a little blurry from the hit on the head but he could see Dean well enough. The silver cuffs on his wrists an’ the burns had him growling low in his chest as he looked up at the door. Looking back at Dean, he wrapped his arms around his neck. “Some rescue this turned out to be.”_ _

__Dean chuckled slightly. “It’s okay. Cas’ll be breakin’ down the door soon,” he murmured. He looped his cuffed arms around Naythin, pulling him in close, if due to nothing else the short distance between Dean's body and his wrists. “Scoot closer, baby.” Lifting his head he searched Naythin’s face and leaned in pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips. “Are you… _relatively_ okay?” _ _

__Naythin tucked himself up against Dean’s chest letting his head rest on Dean’s shoulder. He wrapped one arm around Dean’s back and the other around his stomach his fingers pushing up the hem of his shirt so he could get his fingers on Dean’s bare skin. The skin on skin contact calmed his wolf which in turn helped to calm Naythin as well. “I feel like I been on a four day bender...I’ll be okay.” Looking up at the trap door Naythin tried to figure out a way to get out. “I hope yer right about Cas.” Naythin sighed as he looked back to Dean. “There’s a table out there near the Escalade. It’s fulla silver knives...you name it.”_ _

__Dean nodded as he closed his eyes and laid his head on Naythin’s shoulder. “I know, they’re fer me. I’m suppose to be the party piñata or somethin’ like that.” He picked up his hands a little from where he held them away from Naythin’s back. “My hanger.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and blew a deep breath out. Inhaling through his nose and exhaling the same way. By the time Naythin realized he was healing him it would be too late._ _

__Naythin started to panic when Dean said the knives and other tools on the table were for him. He looked up at the door, his arm tightened a little more around Dean’s back. Naythin could feel Dean taking in slow deep breaths and at first he thought Dean was trying to calm his wolf from making an appearance. After a couple times though, Naythin started feeling warm and very relaxed as if someone had slipped him a Mickey and he was starting to pass out. As his eyes started to flutter closed, he realized what was going on. Dean was healing him. “No...don’t...Dean, no…” His hands gripped Dean’s side as Naythin slowly collapsed against Dean’s chest._ _

__“Too late,” Dean murmured, a soft smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “Don’t you know by now that I would do anything to protect you?”_ _

__Rowena stood at the door of the cell, she’d been on her way out, with all of this foolishness behind her she could go on her merry way, a few million dollars richer for her troubles. But something Dean said had caught her interest and she thought back to the stable boy who had helped her. Her one true love, and how he had said those very same words to her. And simple idiot that he was, he had stood by those words, forcing Rowena to send him far into the future when the coven finally caught up with her. “Oskar,” she whispered softly. With a wave of her hand every tool on the table outside was gone and the bullets in the gun that Salvatore wore on his hip were no longer pure silver, instead they were simple bullets, the kind that anyone could pick up at the local gun range or sports store. “For Oskar.” Her lips curved into a smile and she hurried past the cell and out of the barn, making her way to her Mercedes. She started the car and with a final smirk as she looked toward the empty table both her and the car were gone in a puff of purple smoke._ _

__Naythin slowly came awake and this time he wasn’t sprawled out on the floor with a splitting headache. His head was resting on Dean’s shoulder, his arm was around his back and he was almost sitting in Dean’s lap. He could feel Dean’s arms around him and the smell of burnt flesh mixed with silver made his nose twitch. Naythin’s eyes snapped open with a short gasp as he raised his head. “Dean…” Naythin waited a few seconds for him to respond. When he didn’t, Naythin got worried. “Hey...Dean? Baby, come on.” He started to turn in Dean’s arms trying to see his face. “Baby, please.” Naythin’s voice cracked slightly as he fought back the tears. _Come on. Don’t do this to me.__ _

__Dean’s eyes cracked open and a soft loving smile curved his lips. “See? I told you I’d take care’a you.” He lifted a hand and cupped the side of Naythin’s neck as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Naythin’s, kissing him softly. “I love you. An’ no one is gonna hurt you as long as I’m around.”_ _

__Naythin sighed with relief when Dean opened his eyes. “You scared me.” Leaning into Dean’s hand, Naythin closed his eyes. “I love you, too.” Lifting his head, Naythin pressed his lips to Dean’s, he lingered a moment, his eyes closed tight. Pulling his head back, Naythin buried his face in Dean’s neck as he tightened his arms around Dean holding him as close as he could. _Cas...please, please. You gotta get us outta here._ _ _

__Dean gave his head a small shake. “Nothin’ to be scared of,” he murmured. “I’m gonna take care’a you, an’ Cas’ll be here soon.”_ _

__Before Dean could say another word the cell door was thrown open and there, filling the doorway was Salvatore Adessi. Another man rushed into the room and dragged Dean away from Naythin as Salvatore lifted a handgun, aiming it at Naythin’s heart. “You should have died the night Marcus and the others killed your family. That was an oversight, one that _I_ , unlike Lucian, am glad to correct.” He pulled the hammer back with his thumb. _ _

__Dean struggled against the guy holding him, obviously a Lycan, and possibly an old one, the bastard was strong as hell. His eyes darted between Salvatore and Naythin, his lips parted in shocked fear. “No! No! Leave him alone! Kill me! I’m the one you want!”_ _

__“All in good time,” Salvatore assured without taking his eyes off Naythin._ _

__Dean’s wolf was growling and snapping it’s jaws, slamming into him hard enough to knock the wind from his lungs a couple times. He let the giant bastard out just enough that his eyes shifted to white, claws erupted from his fingers and his fangs dropped. Turning his head with a loud snarl, Dean bit the bastard holding him, bit clean through tendon and bone, the guy’s forearm lying on the cell floor an instant later before Dean made a running leap, throwing himself across Naythin to shield him from the gun as he heard it go off. One. two, three, four, five, six times. He’d emptied the clip into Dean’s back. Salvatore huffed disgustedly. Well, maybe one went through the dumbass Hunter. If he was lucky. He jerked his head toward the man that was screaming due to the loss of his arm. “Get out or I’ll kill you along with them,” he snarled. The man quickly scrambled out of the room and the door slammed closed._ _

__Everything had happened too fast. One minute, he was on the floor of the cell and the next he was staring down the barrel of a very large handgun. Naythin kept his hands out to his sides, palms up. He knew? Adessi knew who killed his family? That sonofabitch. Naythin’s wolf was raging just under his skin, Slamming into him demanding to be let loose. Naythin turned to look at Dean, to tell him to shut up when he saw his eyes shift and took a step back. Looking back at Adessi, he hadn’t taken his eyes off Naythin and didn’t seem to be too concerned that Dean was about to go ballistic. The loud snarl had Naythin looking back, his eyes widened as the guy who’d been holding Dean’s arm was ripped off and dropped to the floor _Now, you should be concerned._ The next instant, Dean moved faster than even Naythin could track. The air from his lungs was forced out as Dean slammed into him. The sound of rapid gunfire made his ears ring. He lay still for a moment until he heard Adessi and the other Lycan leave the cell. He’d thrown his arms around Dean when he’d hit him out of reflex and as he pulled his one hand back it was sticky and warm. Lifting it up high enough so he could see the palm of his hand, Naythin yelled and quickly rolled Dean onto his side. “Dean! No! Come on...You can’t do this. Not again.” Naythin pulled his denim shirt off and pressed it to the entry wounds on Dean’s back. Looking up at the ceiling he yelled for Cas. “Get down here! Now!” getting on his knees next to Dean, Naythin leaned in close to his face, pressing his lips to Dean’s forehead. “Dean...don’t. Come on...baby, please.” _ _

__Dean’s eyes slowly opened to mere pained slits. “Did I...are you okay?” he grunted out past the pain. He swallowed hard and he wheezed as he drew in a deep breath. “God this hurts,” he whispered hoarsely._ _

__“Hey...easy...easy.” Naythin got down closer so Dean could see his face. “M’okay but...how?” Sitting up, Naythin slowly pulled his t-shirt from Dean’s back. The bullet holes had already started to heal. Three of the bullets were already making their way out of the wounds. “It wasn’t silver.” Naythin dropped his head onto Dean’s shoulder. “The bullets...they weren’t silver….they weren’t silver. Yer gonna be okay.” Lifting his head, Naythin bent down to look Dean in the eye. “Try an’ sit up.”_ _

__Dean nodded and as he moved, bullets slowly slid from his skin and out onto the floor. “Ow, shit that hurts.” He looked down at his chest and tried to turn to look at his back. That hurt. Nope. Not a good idea. He looked back at Naythin, his forehead creased. “Why would he shoot you with regular bullets? It doesn’t make any sense. He _knows_ you’re a Lycan.” _ _

__A loud explosion rocked the cell and in the next instant the door was ripped from its hinges to reveal Castiel standing there in the doorway. “We need to leave. Now.”_ _

__Naythin helped Dean to sit up, his arm wrapped around his waist. “I don’t know. Maybe he was trying to scare you. It doesn’t matter. We…” His sentence was cut off by an explosion from the barn. Turning his back to the door, Naythin put himself between it and Dean. Naythin let out a snarl when the door was ripped off its hinges. His fangs started to drop as Cas stood in the doorway. “Ya think?” Naythin tightened his grip around Dean’s waist, taking as much of his weight as he could. “Can you blink us outta here? He’s still got a few rounds in ‘im.”_ _

__“No!” Dean cut in, “No blinkin’ me anywhere. Every time he does that shit I can’t poop for a week!”_ _

__Castiel’s gaze fell to Dean’s back and his forehead creased, his head tilting slightly to one side as he looked up at Naythin. “They’re not silver.” It didn’t make any sense why a Lycan would shoot another Lycan with normal rounds. Without waiting for Naythin to explain, Castiel stepped in closer to Dean and pressed his middle and index finger to his forehead. The remaining rounds fell to the floor of the cell and Dean’s injuries were gone. “Let’s go.”_ _

__Dropping his bloody shirt to the floor, Naythin eased his arm from around Dean’s waist but stayed right by his side. “The Impalas not far. Less than a quarter mile. If you can clear a path to her Cas, we can make a break for it.”_ _

__Castiel gave a nod. “Path’s already been cleared. You’ll find a lot of dead...your dead along the way.” The angel almost looked apologetic. “We would have been here sooner but the sigil…” His eyes dropped to Dean’s ribs briefly before lifting back to Naythin’s eyes. “Finally we just followed you.”_ _

__Shit. He didn’t want to see people he knew dead on the ground. They’d betrayed him….the pack by what they’d done but it still hurt. “Uhh what about Adessi? He wants me dead in a bad way.” The feeling was mutual after he’d emptied a clip into Dean’s back._ _

__Castiel quirked a brow and looked at Dean. “We… _I_ would appreciate Dean’s help with that actually. We need to be sure that there are no others...and with Dean’s… _expertise_ we… _I_ could be assured of that.” _ _

__Naythin looked from Dean to Cas and back again. “What? You...Cas. Can’t you just...I don’t know...Vulcan mind meld the guy?” Cas couldn’t be standing there seriously asking Dean to torture someone._ _

__Dean heaved a sigh and frowned at Castiel. “Fine. But you know what’s gonna walk out of that room when I finish, an’ yer gonna have to clean it up.” He looked over at Naythin. “It’s not the first time he’d ever asked. Prob’ly not the last either.”_ _

__“Dean. You can’t be serious? I was there at the shack when you…” What walked out of the shack that day hadn’t been anyone he recognized. “Cas...find another way.”_ _

__Castiel didn’t respond to Naythin, only kept his eyes on Dean._ _

__“I said I’d do it, alright?” Dean snapped. “Just...where? And...when?”_ _

__“I would prefer now, here. But I realize that Arie needs to know that you are safe.” He glanced at Naythin. “That you both are.” He stared at Dean another couple of minutes. “Come back in an hour?”_ _

__“Fine.”_ _

__“Dean, if you don’t show…”_ _

__“Yeah, I know. You’ll make me show. I remember,” Dean responded as he pulled Naythin along toward the Impala._ _

__Once the were clear of the barn, Naythin wrenched his arm away from Dean. “You can’t be serious? Don’t do this. Just kill him and be done with it.” He stopped in the middle of the field, his hand on Dean’s chest to get him to stop walking. “Don’t do this. Pieces of Adessi aren’t the only pieces we’ll be cleaning up, okay? You know what it does to you…”_ _

__Dean’s face was a neutral, almost dead mask as he nodded. “I know. But it has to be done. I need to know that yer safe. That Arie’s safe. Hell, what about Nate? I have to know that one day some bastard’s not gonna…” He couldn’t say it, he couldn’t even think about someone killing his baby boy. “Just...don’t tell Arie, alright? She worries…”_ _

__“ _She_ worries? How are you gonna explain the nightmares to her?” Don’t tell Arie...right. Because NOT telling her always ends so well. Gritting his teeth, Naythin dropped his hand from Dean’s chest with a heavy sigh. “Fine. I won’t tell her but yer not goin’ alone. I’m comin’ with. That, or I tell yer _wife_ what yer gonna do and don’ you _dare_ pull that Alpha push bullshit on me!” _ _

__Dean drew in a deep breath through his lips and pushed it out the same way. He reached for Naythin’s wrist and tugged him back in. “I love you too,” he murmured. He knew Naythin was only reacting out of love, but...so was he. He stepped in to Naythin and shook his head as he lifted his hand not gripping Naythin’s wrist and used it to cup the side of Naythin’s neck. “What do I do if I _don’t_ do this and then…” he slowly shook his head, “And then you wind up dead? You came an awfully long way just to have me kill you all over again. I HAVE TO do this. And yeah, I wouldn’t be the one doing it, I know. But I might as well be, knowing I could have done something to stop it and didn’t...” He slowly shook his head. “Not to mention Arie, Nate...hell Hawk and Ty. Please understand, Naythin. Please.” _ _

__“What about you, Dean? You gonna stand there an’ tell me that a piece of you doesn't die every time you do this?” Naythin looked Dean in the eye knowing no matter what he said, how much he pleaded and begged, Dean was going to do it anyway. He was going to torture Adessi until he had every bit of information out of him. Closing his eyes, Naythin leaned his head into Dean’s palm._ _

__Dean couldn’t argue against what Naythin was saying because it was the truth. And every time he was forced to torture, he had nightmares for days...weeks...of his own time on the rack. “I’m doing it for the people I love and care about. What it does to me...what it takes from me...that doesn’t matter.”_ _

__Naythin opened his eyes lifting his head from Dean’s hand. He shook it with a soft huff. “It doesn’t just take from you, Dean, okay? It takes from everyone who loves you. We lose a piece of you too. Don’t you understand that? Can’t you see that? So yeah, it does matter.”_ _

__Dean heaved a heavy sigh and leaned in to Naythin, leaning his forehead against Naythin’s as he squeezed his eyes closed. “Come back with me and after…you can help...put me back together again.”_ _

__Naythin raised his hand to the side of Dean’s face cupping his cheek. “I will. We all will.” Naythin stood there for a moment before slowly taking his hand away letting it fall to his side and pulling his back from Dean’s. “Come on. Arie’s gotta be a wreck.” Turning to stand next to Dean, Naythin raised his arm up the middle of Dean’s back resting his hand on his shoulder close to his neck; his thumb gliding slowly back and forth on the back of Dean’s neck._ _

__Dean nodded and glanced over at Naythin as they walked. “Think I oughtta trash the shirt before I get there?” He wasn’t so sure how good of an idea it would be for Arie to see the way the back of his shirt was riddled with bullet holes. Telling her what happened was one thing, actually seeing the holes in his shirt was another._ _

__Naythin could feel the torn fabric of Dean’s shirt against the underside of his forearm. It was still sticky and damp with Dean’s blood. “Yeah. I think that would be a good idea. Jus’ leave it in the back of the Impala. We’ll toss it with the rest of yer clothes after…” He cut himself off before saying it. Before saying after Dean tortured Salvatore Adessi to death. There was no walking away from it. Dean would kill him when he was through._ _

__Dean nodded. As they reached the car, he reached back and pulled his shirt up and over his head, wiping his bloodied hands off on it and wadded it into a ball. Looking over at Naythin, he held his hand out for Naythin to give him the key._ _

__Naythin hesitated before digging in his front pocket for the keys to the car. He gave Dean a quick once over to make sure he was really okay. Pulling his hand out of his pocket, he dropped the keys in Dean’s open hand and walked around to the passenger side of the car to wait for Dean to unlock the door. This was gonna be bad. So very, very bad and to not tell Arie about it? When she did find out all hell was gonna break loose. Naythin just might be sleeping in the barn after all._ _

__Unlocking the car door, Dean pulled the driver’s side door open and slid in behind the wheel, tossing the shirt into the back seat before leaning across the bench seat to unlock the passenger side door. Straightening, Dean pulled his car door closed and inserted the key into the ignition and started her up. He glanced over at Naythin, giving him a once over to be sure that he was alright. Satisfied, he turned his attention back to the car and getting them the hell outta there, He shifted the car into drive and pulled out onto the road, flooring the accelerator, the tires squealing on the blacktop and kicking up dirt and gravel._ _

__Naythin was on edge the entire drive back to the farm. What Cas had said about making sure there weren’t more out there unnerved him. He kept looking out the rear window and the side windows into the woods at the side of the road trying to catch a glimpse of anyone following them. The pack was huge...the largest in the country so there could very well be other pockets of people that wanted them dead. Where were all the ones that said they’d stand by them after Stefan went nuts and tried to kill Arie? Where were they now that their Alpha’s needed them. Spineless bastards._ _

__“Baby, relax,” Dean murmured, glancing over at Naythin, not having missed the way Naythin kept looking around them like he was expecting an ambush. “Cas knows yer with me an’ he can find you. We’re fine.” He looked over at Naythin. “Now do you see why Cas is right? I _have to_ do this, for all of us.” _ _

__“I’m sorry. I don’t like it.” Naythin shook his head as he stared out the side window. “I remember how you looked after that vampire in the shack…” Naythin shook his head again as he chewed on the corner of his lower lip._ _

__“Be glad you weren’t there the first time Cas asked me to torture someone. It was Alastair, the demon who had tortured me...I begged Cas not to make me do it. Begged him. I nearly died that night, Alastair got loose and he nearly killed me.” He drove in silence for a minute. “He prob’ly would have if it hadn’t been for Cas...and Sam. I didn’t know until later, Cas told me how Sam killed Alastair that night. How he’d killed him with his mind…”_ _

__Naythin remembered Dean telling him how his brother had been addicted to demon’s blood and why he’d started suckin’ the shit down to begin with. “There’s not gonna be a repeat because yer not gonna be alone with Adessi. He’s not a demon but I still don’ trust ‘im.”_ _

__Dean turned his head and looked over at Naythin with a slight shake of his head. “Yer not comin’ into that room with me.” He looked back at the road. “You can yell and get pissed all you want, but yer not comin’ in there with me. You can stay with Cas, outside the door.” His brows rose as he looked back at Naythin. “But that’s it. It’s either that, or you don’t go at all.” He looked back out the windshield. “Yeah, I’m an asshole. But the last thing I need is to have you...anyone watchin’ me when I…” He gave his head a slow but firm shake and his chin tucked in toward his chest, his features set in grim stubborn lines._ _

__Naythin was never good with ultimatums. He hated ‘em with a passion. “Fine. Just...fine.” He’d handed out his fair share but he hated… _hated_ when they were handed back._ _

__Dean didn’t mean to be a dick about this but the last thing he wanted was to have the man he loved, there’s a term he never thought he’d say, watch him while he became...the monster that Alastair taught him to be. It wasn’t personal, not in the way Naythin probably believed. He felt the same about Arie. And he would rather die than ever have his son know what kind of a monster his Daddy could be. “It’s...I love you. That’s...that’s why I can’t…” He didn’t know how to say it. “Ask Cas. He knows.”_ _

__Naythin looked down at his hands. He rubbed his fingers together trying to get Dean’s blood off of them. Yeah, he was gonna have to wash his hands before Arie saw it. “I love you, too.” He wasn’t asking Cas about it. The fact that Cas had asked...forced Dean to do this didn’t exactly make Naythin want to ask him anything let alone talk to him._ _

__Dean slowed as they approached the farmhouse and he pulled the Impala into the driveway and threw her in park, cutting off the engine. He looked over at Naythin as he reached for the door handle. “You sure I look...y’know, nonbloody?”_ _

__Naythin glanced over Dean as he reached for his door handle. “Yer fine.” Pushing the door open, he slid out and closed it behind him. He half expected to see dead bodies everywhere but nope. Not one in sight. Guess the angels were on cleanup duty. Naythin walked to the outside water spigot to wash Dean’s blood off his hands. Drying his hands on the sides of his thighs, he headed for the front porch._ _

__Dean popped the handle and shouldered open the door. Sliding from behind the wheel, he pulled to his feet and closed the car door after him. He looked around the yard, looking for what he wasn’t exactly sure. It was strange to see it so...naked. And the night was eerily quiet, almost as though everything within earshot knew what had happened. No owls hooted, no crickets chirped. Nothing. He headed for the front porch behind Naythin and nodded for Naythin to open it. It was strange to feel like you had to brace yourself for coming home, but that was exactly what Dean did as Naythin pulled the door open._ _

__Arie sat on the edge of the sofa bed wiping Hawks forehead with a warm damp rag to get as much of the blood off him as she could. Dropping the rag in the bowl, she applied the ointment she’d made to help his cuts and the multitude of bruises heal faster. She couldn’t do anything to help them sleep but she could at least help ease as much of their pain and discomfort as she could. Arie had been so wrapped up in what she was doing that she didn’t hear the Impala pull in or even the front door open until her wolf nearly body slammed her into attention. Her head snapped to the side as she saw Naythin walk in the door with Dean hot on his heels. “Dean.” The one word was barely loud enough to be considered a whisper. Arie was up off the bed, across the living room and in Dean’s arms with her legs wrapped around his hips. “I was so worried. I was so worried.”_ _

__Dean’s arms wrapped tightly around Arie and he squeezed his eyes closed as he drew in her scent and ran his hands over her back, touching as much of her as he could. “It’s okay, baby, I’m okay,” he soothed. One hand moved up to her hair, tangling in the long black strands as he pulled his head back and looked up at her, almost begging her to kiss him. Thankfully they’d gotten pretty good at reading each other and in the next second Arie’s lips were slanted across his own. He walked further into the house as he kissed her, his tongue sweeping into her mouth, sliding alongside her tongue and tangling with it._ _

__Naythin ducked his head dropping his eyes to the floor when Arie jumped into Dean’s arms. He walked over to the sofa bed to check on Hawk and Ty, nodded to the two angels standing at the foot of the bed like a couple of creepy ass living statues. Glancing at the clock on the mantel he looked over at Dean and Arie before going to the stairs. They had forty minutes before they hand to go back to the barn. Taking the stairs two at a time, he hurried to his room to grab clean clothes and hit the shower._ _

__Arie wrapped her arms around Dean’s neck, her hands resting on her arms as she kissed Dean with everything she had. Hooking her ankles together, she stayed glued to him. The thought of Rowena getting him and knowing what she wanted...had wanted and what she’d planned to do with it was more than she could handle. If it hadn’t been for Hawk and Ty, Arie would have been out looking for him with Naythin. Pulling back, Arie nipped at Dean’s upper lip trailing the tip of her tongue over it to soothe the sting. Burying her face in his neck, she inhaled a lungful of his scent. “Are you okay?”_ _

__Dean growled softly when Arie ended the kiss and he couldn’t help the way he held onto her a little tighter. “Yeah, I’m okay. Cas got ‘em all. I uh, Cas needs Naythin and I to come back in a bit, kinda help him and the others make sure that they got everything.”_ _

__Pulling her head back, Arie looked Dean in the eye. “Why is there blood in yer hair?”_ _

__Dean’s eyebrows lifted in unison. _Damn you, Naythin!_ “What? Blood?” _ _

__Arie reached up with her hand and tugged hard on the short hairs at the back of Dean’s neck. “Do I need to pull yer hair out to show you? Don’t play dumb with me, Dean. What. Happened.?”_ _

__Dean’s forehead creased deeply and his brow knitted as a grumbled, Ow!” left him. “Okay, okay, don’t rip it out. Geez. Salvatore was gonna shoot Naythin, so I kinda…” he shrugged a shoulder and gently placed her feet on the floor. “jumped in the way,” he mumbled almost unintelligibly._ _

__Arie narrowed her eyes at him. “You did _what_? After Cas got done tellin’ us about you losin’ yer tolerance for silver? Damn it, Dean!” Arie turned away from Dean and walked into the kitchen putting the island between them. She could feel the fire dancing in them the way her palms started to itch. No wonder Naythin beat a hasty retreat. _ _

__“It wasn’t silver, Ar. They were just...bullets. I don’t even think Salvatore knew that, or realized it. But somehow, they weren’t silver. It was just plain old, painful as hell, but normal, boring bullets.” Dean shrugged. “I dunno, maybe Cas switched them out or somethin’.”_ _

__“That’s not the point, Dean! They _could_ have been silver! You’d be dead right now. _I_ would be dead right now and Naythin...hopefully, it wouldn’t kill him so someone would be around to raise our son!” _ _

__“Ar, I get it, I do. But damn it. You knew how I was when you fell in love with me. I’m not just gonna sit by while someone I care about, someone I love is hurt!” Dean lifted a hand and ran it down his face. “Look, I’m sorry. But you can’t ask me to stop being me. I’ll be more careful when it’s just me...that’s the best I can promise you. I’m tryin’ here, Ar.”_ _

__“I’m not askin’ you to stop bein’ you. We’ve been down that road before and it didn’t work out well, remember? You be more careful, period! I mean it, Dean! It’s not just you and I anymore. We have a son to worry about and I’ll be damned if he’s gonna grow up without his parents.” Arie turned and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to check on Hawk and Ty._ _

__Dean heaved a heavy sigh and headed for the stairs. He passed Naythin’s room, but knocked at the door with his fist as he went by. Walking into the bathroom he searched his hair for the blood that Arie had found and swore under his breath. “What the hell, Naythin? Are you fuckin’ blind?” He did a quick washing of his hair in the sink, splashed water on his face and dried it before walking out and into his and Arie’s bedroom so he could grab one of his old shirts, one he didn’t care about burning later._ _

__Naythin stepped out into the hall when he heard the knock on his door. Not seeing anyone he walked down the hall slowly, not sure if Dean and Arie were _busy_ or not. Seeing the door open, he walked into the bedroom. “Did you knock?” He looked around for Arie, his forehead creased slightly. _ _

__“She’s not in here,” Dean responded. “She’s pissed about the blood in my hair. So I had to tell her about jumpin’ between you an’ a bullet...well okay, six of ‘em, but I left out that part.”_ _

__“Had to? You were suppose to tell ‘er anyway. Not hide something else from ‘er.” Naythin leaned back on the wall next to the door so he could see and hear if Arie came up the stairs._ _

__Dean’s eyes narrowed at Naythin. “Who’s side are you on?” He huffed and shook his head as he pulled a white t-shirt over his head and pulled it down over his chest and stomach._ _

__“I’m not on anyone’s side. I _can’t_ take sides, Dean. I’m in the middle here. I jus’ know from past experience that…” Naythin looked down the hall for a moment before looking back at Dean. “Hiding anything from Arie is not a good idea an’ no...I’m not gonna tell ‘er where we’re goin’ or why but damn it… _you_ should.” _ _

__“I told her we were goin’ to help Cas clean up. We are.” He shrugged a shoulder. “She doesn’t need to know anything more than that.”_ _

__“Uh huh...and just how are you going to explain to her why you’re completely wrecked when we get back and why the fuckin’ nightmares are back?” Naythin gave Dean a pointed look, his eyebrows raising slightly._ _

__Dean’s eyes narrowed a little more. “You sure yer not bonded to Arie?” He huffed as he pushed past Naythin and headed down the hall. “I’m leavin’. Now.”_ _

__“Dean…” Naythin growled deep in his chest as he followed him to the stairs keeping a few steps back. He knew Dean was pissed...could feel it radiating off him to the point Naythin was surprised he couldn’t see his breath. _Stubborn asshole._ _ _

__Arie was at the kitchen sink rinsing out the rags she’d been using on Hawk and Ty when her wolf perked up. Raising her head, Arie turned and saw Dean and Naythin standing by the couch. Dean was pissed...and Naythin was doing his best to not look at her. Interesting. Wiping her hands on her jeans, Arie walked through the kitchen stopping just past the entrance. “Leaving already?”_ _

__“Figured the faster we get the mess cleaned up, the sooner I can be home and we can put this behind us,” Dean responded with a glance toward the living room, unable to actually look at Hawk or Ty. “Plus the faster Cas can finish I’m hopin’ the faster he can get to work on Hawk and Ty. How are they doin’? Any better?” He swallowed hard and had to clench his teeth hard enough that he was in danger of shattering a few. He shot Arie a pointed look and he knew that she knew what it was about. Any other day in Dean Winchester’s life he would have helped those two men and to hell with what happened to himself. For Arie...for Naythin....for his son, he held back, and it was driving him crazy._ _

__“They’re resting as comfortably as I can make ‘em. Some of the really minor cuts an’ scrapes have healed but the others…” Arie walked over to Dean stopping just in front of him. Looking up, she reached for his hand. “I love you, you _know_ that.” _ _

__“I know,” Dean murmured. “It’s just...hard for me.” He looked down at the floor and back up at Arie. “Let ‘em know I’m...I’m doin’ what I can.”_ _

__“I will. You know, I will.” Squeezing Dean’s hand, Arie stepped into him and wrapped her other arm around his hips. Turning her head, she looked over at Naythin. There was something more going on then just going to _clean up_. “Naythin. You take care’a him.” _ _

__Naythin looked up from where he’d been inspecting a section of the floor. He looked from Arie to Dean and back again. “I will.” Glancing at Dean, he started for the front door. “I’ll wait outside.”_ _

__Dean snorted and shook his head as he took a step back. “Ar, I love you, but you need to stop worryin’ so much, baby. I’m a big boy, and an even bigger dog...Lycan...whatever. I’m okay. I know my history kinda makes that seem a little spotty but I came home, even after all of it, I came home. And I’ll always come home.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips. “I love you. Take care’a my men. I’ll be back soon.”_ _

__Arie wrapped her arms around her stomach as Dean stepped away from her. “Askin’ me not to worry is like askin’ you not to. I worry every time you step outside that door.” Sighing, Arie nodded as she walked back to the couch and stood behind it._ _

__Dean stopped with the door pulled open, the door knob held in his hand, and looked back at Arie. “Yer gonna have a helluva time when Nate an’ I make snowmen, huh?” He grinned at her and winked before walking out and closing the door softly behind him._ _

__Naythin leaned back against the passenger side door as he waited for Dean to come out. He hated this. Hated the very idea of it. The more he thought about it, the less he was liking Cas. Damn angel. Makin’ Dean do this knowing full well what it did to him and everyone around him. Hearing the front door close, Naythin pushed away from the car and turned waiting for Dean to unlock his door. He didn’t say anything to him, just stared down through the window at the seat._ _

__Dean didn’t speak to Naythin as he made his way to the car, his smile falling as soon as his eyes landed on Naythin, to say he was pissed at the guy was an understatement. He popped open his car door and pulled it closed. He inserted the key into the ignition and started her up. Throwing her into reverse, he turned his head and looked at Naythin. With a huff he leaned across the bench seat and unlocked the door. He waited for Naythin to climb in and backed out of the driveway._ _

__Yep, he was still pissed. Great. Naythin leaned his head back on the seat and closed his eyes. “You can be pissed at me all you wan’ but you know I’m right.”_ _

__Dean leaned forward and clicked on the radio turning it on loud, then turned his head and looked over at Naythin. “What? I can’t hear you, the music’s too loud.” He yelled over the volume of the song. Turning his attention back to the road Dean rolled his eyes and huffed._ _

__Without picking his head up or opening his eyes. Naythin lifted his hand from his lap and flipped Dean the finger. Lowering his hand back to his lap, he shook his head and sighed. Yeah, this was gonna be fun._ _

__Dean kept his eyes on the road the whole way back to the barn. He pulled the Impala closer this time, stopping a few feet from the first angel he saw standing in the field. Turning off the engine he shouldered open the door and pulled to his feet. Closing the car door, Dean walked around to the back of the car and popped the trunk. Lifting the false bottom, he propped it up with a sawed off shotgun barrel and reached toward the back for a large folded over case. Holding it in one hand, he used the other to reach up and close the trunk. When Dean turned, Castiel was there waiting for him._ _

__“He’s in the cell where he held you and Naythin. We have him bound with silver chain. He isn’t going anywhere.”_ _

__“Yeah, that’s what you said the last time I did this for you people,” Dean responded numbly as he walked past Castiel and into the barn._ _

__Naythin slid out of the car the moment Dean put it in park. He stood next to the trunk his jaw set, hands clenched into tight fists at his side as Dean pulled a case from the back of his trunk. Stopping next to Cas, Naythin pinned him with a hard stare. “Anything and I mean anything happens to him, Castiel, I swear to every deity known on this planet I will never forgive you. I will make sure that Arie knows you forced him to do this, too.” Stepping around the angel, Naythin walked into the barn._ _

__Castiel didn’t respond to Naythin, he didn’t feel too far from the same way that Naythin did. If anything happened to Dean after he had asked him to do this, he would hold himself personally responsible. It wasn’t like the last time, with Alastair, that had been Heaven that had wanted Dean to torture the sadistic demon. He turned and caught up with Dean, walking at his side. “We have liquid silver waiting for you inside as well as the same tonic that he used on Hawk and Ty.”_ _

__Dean didn’t answer or acknowledge the angel only made his way down to the cell. Stepping inside he reached for the door and started to pull it closed. When Castiel and Naythin looked at him, looked as though they should be invited inside he gave his head a slow shake. “Both of you can wait out here. I don’t want anyone to see what...the _thing_ I become.” With that he closed the door with a hard slam. Walking over to the table that the angels had apparently erected for him, Dean spread out his tools of the trade and reached for the gloves. “Let’s get this over with.” _ _

__Naythin flinched as Dean slammed the cell door. Swallowing hard, he turned to Cas and shook his head. “I don’t like you very much right now. Stay away from me.” Turning, he walked across the barn and sat on a straw bale. Bending over, he let his forearms rest on his knees, his head hanging loose between his shoulders. Pulling a piece of straw from the bale, he stuck one end between his lips and started chewing._ _

__The screaming started the second Dean made Salvatore drink the mix of crap he’d infected Hawk and Ty with and it didn’t end until there was nothing left of the Lycan but bits and pieces scattered all over the floor. Hours had passed and yet to Dean it had seemed as though time had stood still. He stood with his gloved hands braced on the table, his head hanging between his shoulder blades as tears silently slipped from his eyes to roll down his cheeks and drop off onto the blood soaked table._ _

__By the time the screaming had finally stopped, Naythin was sure he’d chewed through half a bale of straw and paced a ditch in the dirt floor of the barn. He’d refused to leave the barn the entire time because he wanted to be there if Dean needed him. He’d almost died the last time Cas made him torture some _thing_ and honestly, he didn’t trust the angels much, not anymore. Naythin stood outside the cell door for a few minutes waiting for Dean to come out. When he didn’t, Naythin put his hand on the door handle, “Dean? Baby, I’m comin’ in.” He had to get him outta there as fast as possible for all their sakes. _ _

__Dean didn’t hear Naythin, it was the screams in Hell that filled his ears, both his own and every last person he had tortured. The sickest part of all was that he’d liked it. Never mind that the people in Hell that he had tortured had _deserved_ to be there. _ _

__Naythin counted to ten before pushing the door open. The smell of blood combined with silver was almost overpowering. He kept his eyes up off the floor and away from the chair that sat in the middle of the cell. He had eyes only for Dean and the way he stood hunched over the makeshift table. “Dean?” Naythin walked slowly over to him, making sure to stay in his line of sight the whole time. He was covered in blood from the middle of his shins to his forehead. Tilting his head slightly, Naythin’s looked at his face. The tears that flowed down his cheeks made white lines on his blood soaked cheeks. “We’re goin’ home, Dean.”_ _

__Dean shook his head and sniffled softly as he slowly looked up at Naythin. “No we’re not. Not yet. There’s a cure. For Hawk and Ty, he made a cure.”_ _

__Naythin caught himself before he looked over to where Adessi had been sitting. “Okay. That’s...that’s good. We’ll get it and go home. Let’s get you outta here and cleaned up.” Naythin raised his hand to the back of Dean’s shoulder. The constant tears and the way Dean’s voice sounded so broken was breaking his heart and pissing him off at the same time. Damn angels._ _

__Dean looked down at his gloved hands, covered and dripping with blood. He flexed his fingers like he’d never noticed them before. With each movement of the gloves blood oozed from the stitch lines in the thick lining._ _

__“Dean...hey. Let’s get those off, okay?” Naythin reached for the gloves on Dean’s hands pulling them off one at a time and letting them fall to the table. Moving to Dean’s side, Naythin put his arm around Dean’s waist as he tried to guide him out of the cell. “I gotcha, Dean. I gotcha, baby.” As he got even with Cas, he looked back into the cell. “Get rid of that.” His arm tightening protectively around Dean._ _

__Castiel turned and looked back over his shoulder at Dean and Naythin. “Are there any more?”_ _

__Dean slowly shook his head. “No...No more.” His voice was soft and flat and barely able to be heard, even by Naythin and he was a Lycan and right next to him._ _

__Naythin growled deep and menacingly at Cas. His lip curling exposing a whole lot of fang. “Don’t you _ever_ make him do this again. Ever.” Taking hold of Dean’s arm, Naythin ducked his head so he could put Dean’s arm across his shoulders and support more of his weight. “We’ll get the cure for Hawk and Ty and we’re goin’ home.” _ _

__Castiel looked into the cell and back at Dean. There were no more. Everyone was safe. It was what he’d needed to know._ _

__Dean looked at Naythin and shook his head. “I can’t. I can’t go home. Not now. Not like this. You...you take the cure an’ go home. I...I need some time...I’ll get a room...or something.”_ _

__Naythin shook his head adamantly. “No. I’m not leaving you alone. I told you I’d put you back together and that’s what I’m gonna do. I’m staying with you until yer ready to go home. Cas can take the cure to Arie.” He looked over at the angel giving him a look that clearly said there was no room for negotiations._ _

__Castiel gave a nod. “I will take it to her.” He stepped forward. “Dean…” He heaved a sigh and looked away. “I’m sorry.” He looked back at Dean. “But you were the only one…”_ _

__“Yeah,” Dean mumbled with a nod. “I just...I just wanna get a shower.” He looked over at Naythin. “I can’t get a room like this. I…”_ _

__“I’ll bring him clean clothes,” Castiel offered. “Naythin, I know you are angry with me, but we had to know. We _all_ had to know.” _ _

__“Don’t worry about the damn room, okay? Let’s get you in the car and I’ll take care of it and you.” Naythin urged Dean forward slowly. He ignored Cas as they made their way past him and finally out of the barn. Once Naythin had Dean next to the car, he dropped his hand from Dean’s arm and dug in his front pocket for the keys to the car. Pulling them out, he unlocked the driver’s side door. Pulling it open, he reached back and unlocked the back door. Before he opened the back door, looked over at Dean. “You wanna lay in the back or sit up front?” Personally, Naythin wanted him up front so he could keep an eye on him but he was gonna let Dean call the shots and let him be where he was most comfortable._ _

__Dean looked down at himself and reached back, grabbing the back of his tee and pulled it up and over his head, tossing it to the ground. He bent over and pulled the laces of his boots, toeing them off before reaching for the button and fly of his jeans, unfastening them and pushing his jeans down his legs. Stepping out of them, he kicked them to the side and looked down at his boxers. Satisfied that they were clean enough, he reached down and grabbed his boots. “Front seat. Cas needs to burn my clothes, we don’t need anyone finding them.”_ _

__Nodding, Naythin walked with Dean to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. He waited for him to slid into the car before he closed the door. Jogging around the front of the car, Naythin slid behind the wheel, closed the door, put the key in the ignition and started the car. Putting it in reverse, he looked over at Dean. He didn’t even look like he’d had a shirt on with the amount of blood that covered his chest and abdomen. Shaking his head, he grit his teeth as he backed away from the barn until he was facing the road. Putting the car in drive, Naythin didn’t even look in the rearview mirror as he drove away and onto the road. He knew of a human owned and operated motel that they could stay at. It was clean, cheap and they didn’t ask any questions._ _

__Castiel walked up to Dean’s clothes and gathered them in his hand, watching as the Impala’s tail lights slowly faded into the darkness. “Watch over them. Report anything you see back to me. And burn these,” he held up the clothes to the angel standing to his left, the angel at his right disappearing in the flutter of wings. “I’m sorry, Dean.”_ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes love gets a second chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for some of the characters used within as well as their back stories. A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of _Underworld_ and/or its characters.
> 
> Please check back as tags and characters will be changed as the story progresses.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated.

Dean leaned his head back on the seat and closed his eyes. “You shouldn’t be too mad at Cas. Yeah, he knows I didn’t...don’t...like to...but he had a point, we did need to know if there were any more of them. And the cure…” He blew out a breath and shook his head. “All I can smell is his blood and the silver that I slowly filled him with.”

Naythin’s head snapped to the side as he looked at Dean. He hadn’t smelled any sliver on him or seen any burns, but he had to be sure. “I’ll get ya into the shower and cleaned up. It’s gonna be okay, Dean.” _Eventually_

“Cas healed the burns on my wrists earlier, did you notice that? Or maybe I did it. I dunno anymore. But they weren’t there when we went to see Arie.” He kept his eyes closed and concentrated on the blackness and the red areas that went darker at times and lighter at others with the amount of light they passed. Anything so he didn’t see Salvatore’s body explode, so he didn’t duck under the table again as silver rained down around him. Anything so he didn’t hear his screams. The screams were the worst. “Keep talking to me. Say anything, I don’t care what.” 

Glancing from the road in front of him to Dean’s wrists, Naythin nodded. “Yeah, I think Cas did it when he healed the gunshot wounds on yer back.” Turning his attention back to the road, he kept his eye out for the motel. “I’m not too fond of Cas right now. I know...I know what ya said but...there had to be another way than...it didn’t seem like he was too interested in trying to find another way, that’s all I’m sayin’.” 

“I’m not thrilled about this, but...what other option was there? If you can think of one, then be mad at Cas. Otherwise…” He shrugged. “Just be irritated as hell like I am. I know that Cas wouldn’t have asked if...but still....to ask me to…” He heaved a sigh. “How can I be mad at him when I tortured the vamp of my own free will?” 

“I...he’s a friggin’ angel. There had to be another way. That vamp tried to kill Arie. I didn’t like it then either.” Naythin mumbled the last words as he slowed the Impala and pulled into the parking lot of the motel. Parking near the office, he killed the engine. “I’m gonna get us a room an’ I’ll be right back.” Shouldering the door open, he slid out closing it behind him and walked into the office. 

Dean nodded. He didn’t feel like arguing about what had happened, he just wanted a shower, a hundred of them if possible and he wanted to forget that it ever happened. He slouched down in the seat in the hopes that no one would see him. Without opening his eyes he knew that the blood stain on his chest was more than visible, he could feel it drying and hardening on his skin. 

Naythin paid cash for the room so there wouldn’t be any paper trail. Palming the key, he hurried back to the car being careful to not spook Dean by opening the door too fast. Sliding behind the wheel, he looked over at Dean as he started the engine. He didn’t need to ask how he was doing. Putting the car in reverse, Naythin backed away from the office and drove to the end of the building and parked in front of their room. “I told the manager you weren’t feeling good so he gave us the room at the far end. No one around to bother us.” _Or hear his screams when the nightmares hit._ Opening his door, he slid out from behind the wheel and jogged around the front of the car to the passenger side. Opening Dean’s door, he stepped back keeping himself between Dean and the road so no one driving by would see him. 

Dean nodded, but didn’t really care anymore. He slowly unfolded himself from the passenger seat and opened his eyes as he stood to his full height and moved away from the car far enough for Naythin to close the door. He looked around the lot, his head pivoting as he took it all in. He finally looked over at Naythin when he touched him and nodded, stepping away from the car and over to the door of their room, waiting for Naythin to unlock it. 

Naythin quickly unlocked the door staying behind Dean as they walked in the room. Closing the door and locking it, even fastening that stupid chain. Naythin tossed the key to the room on the small table near the door and flipped on the light over the table. Leaning on the table, he toed off his boots kicking them under the table. Leaning over he pulled off his socks letting them fall to the floor. Reaching over his shoulder, he grabbed a handful of cotton and pulled his t-shirt over his head. Tossing it on one of the chairs, he reached for the button and zipper on his jeans. As soon as he had them undone, he pushed his jeans and boxers down past his hips and ass letting gravity take over. Stepping out of them, he walked over to Dean putting his hand on the small of his back. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

Dean felt like an idiot because he just stood there in the middle of the motel room like he didn’t know what to do. The screaming was back, filling his ears and he wasn’t sure exactly whose it was; Salvatore’s, those he tortured in Hell or his own. When Naythin touched him he nearly jumped out of his skin but managed to hide it with a nod, or at least he hoped he had, as he made a beeline for the bathroom. 

Naythin followed Dean into the bathroom staying between Dean and the mirror as he flipped on the light and reached past the shower curtain to start the water. He turned the hot and cold on at the same time. As soon as it was warm, he pushed the shower curtain back and stepped aside. Looking over at Dean, Naythin had to bit the inside of his cheek to keep his emotions in check. The light, the fire...everything was just gone from Dean’s eyes and face. He was just a blank mask. “Dean...baby, come on.” Naythin reached for his arm making sure he saw him the whole time. He hadn’t missed the way Dean jumped when he touched his back and Naythin didn’t want to scare him again. 

Dean pushed his boxers down and climbed into the shower, moving as close to the water as he could get, standing underneath the warm spray. He closed his eyes and just stood there with his head hanging forward between his shoulders. After a minute, he picked his hands up and pried his eyes open, looking down at the red tint to his hands, even with the thick gloves he’d had on. “Y’know, the gloves, they saved my hands from the silver but not the blood. There was so much of it. It was like Hell, where they healed and you had to start all over again. I just kept slicing...the silver helped...but it took a lot of it. Now, that’s all I can smell. The silver and his blood.” 

Naythin climbed in the shower after Dean and pulled the shower curtain closed. He didn’t say anything as Dean spoke. Just stood behind him in the shower until he stopped. Naythin reached for the bar of soap, reached around Dean to get his hand and the soap wet. “I’m gonna get started on yer back an’ hair okay?” Raising his free hand, Naythin placed it on Dean’s hip. He kept it there even as Dean flinched. “It’s just me.” Bringing the soap around to his back, Naythin started to scrub at the top of Dean’s shoulders and work his way down.. He didn’t bother with the washcloth because the thing would get soaked in blood too fast. 

Dean slowly closed his eyes and just lost himself in the feel of Naythin’s hand and the soap moving over him, tried to feel only that, not the warm spray of blood. He tried to focus on the sound of the water coming out of the shower head, focus on it until at long last it drowned out the screams echoing in his head. “Don’t stop...touching me, I mean...don’t stop. I don’t wanna feel his blood…” 

Naythin scrubbed down Dean’s back and both arms making sure to get all the blood off. Stepping back, he ran his hand down from Dean’s hip to the side of his thigh as he started to wash his legs. The fact that Dean stood rooted in place bothered the hell out of Naythin. This wasn’t Dean...his Dean. He knew Dean told him not to be mad at Cas but this made it so much harder not to be infuriated with the damn angel. By the time, Naythin had Dean’s back, arms and legs down cleaned, he needed a new bar of soap. Why did motels insist on using those small ass bars anyway? Keeping his hand on Dean, Naythin reached for the other bar and stepped to Dean’s side. “Do you want to turn around or do ya wan’ me to step in front of you? I’m almost done...jus’ need to get yer hair and the front of ya.” 

Dean’s eyes snapped open wide as he gasped in a breath. He stared at Naythin, just stared at him. Where? Why? His forehead creased and he slowly shook his head. “What?” 

“It’s okay. I’m gonna step around in front of ya. I need to finish, okay?” Not waiting for Dean to answer, Naythin slid around him keeping his hand on Dean’s hip the whole time. When he was standing in front of Dean, he started at Dean’s chest. Thankfully, the spray from the shower head had rinsed off the blood from Dean’s face. Working his way down Dean’s chest and abdomen, he kept glancing up at Dean’s face making sure he was okay...or as okay as he could be at the moment. “Almost done, baby. Hang in there.” 

Dean nodded, his eyes slipping closed again as he tried to shut it all out, shut out everything but the feel of Naythin’s hand on his body. Naythin… Naythin…? “Naythin!” Dean yelled his eyes snapping open wide, his breaths panting out heavily, his chest rising and falling hard with his panic. 

Naythin had started on the front of Dean’s legs when he yelled his name. Standing up, he locked eyes with Dean. “I’m here. I’m right here. Not leavin ya, Dean.” Putting the soap back, Naythin reached for the small bottle of shampoo and prayed it was enough. “I need to wash yer hair. Close yer eyes, baby. I’m right here. Put yer hand on me.” Naythin reached for Dean’s hand and put it against his side. “See? I’m right here.” Naythin waited for Dean to finally close his eyes and he made quick work of his hair, washing it twice to get all the blood out of it. Reaching behind him, Naythin turned the water off. Lifting his arm, he reached past the shower curtain for a towel and dried Dean as best he could. Pushing the shower curtain back, he tossed the towel on the counter. “Alright, Dean. Come on.” Naythin stepped out of the shower keeping his hand on Dean’s hip. 

Seeing Naythin wasn’t enough. At least, it wasn’t enough at first. In Hell there was a lot of mind games. Tricks to try and give you hope only to have it stolen away. After a few minutes, when Naythin didn’t dissolve away, Dean let his eyes slip closed and his breathing started to even out. When the water shut off, Dean’s eyes snapped open wide again. His fingers dug into Naythin’s hip as he watched every move that he made. He didn’t even release him when Naythin began to dry him off. He followed Naythin out of the tub, almost too closely. “Don’t leave me in there...or anywhere.” He closed his eyes and tried to shove the memories away. He felt like a complete ass. He was a grown man. He shouldn’t need someone to hold his friggin’ hand to chase away the boogeyman. He was the thing that monsters feared. He was real fearsome alright. If he’d cared enough he would have rolled his eyes at himself. 

Naythin slid his arm around Dean’s waist and leaned his body against his. “I won’t leave you. I swear to you. Where you go, I go. We’re gonna go to bed and lay down, okay?” Naythin walked at Dean’s pace which was snail slow to the bed. Keeping his arm around Dean, Naythin leaned down and threw the blankets to the side. “Easy now. It’s okay. Baby, I’m right here. Not goin’ anywhere.” He didn’t force Dean to lay down or even sit on the bed. Naythin stood at Dean’s side, his arm loose around his waist, fingers resting against Dean’s skin. 

Dean thought about laying down and watching a little TV, it’s what he would have normally done. He turned his head and looked at the TV then back at the bed...the mattress...the rack flashed through his mind and he couldn’t, he just couldn’t do it. “I don’t wanna...I _can’t_ lay down. I just…” He shook his head despite the fact that he climbed into the bed. He sat down, his back ramrod straight, even as he pulled his legs up tight to his body and wrapped his arms around them. His feet were flat on the bed, his knees bend just enough to be able to pull his legs in. He leaned his chin on his knees and stared at the blackened television. Squeezing his eyes closed he tilted his head to the side, pressing his ear to his knee. When that alone wouldn’t shut out the screams, he pulled an arm from around his legs and smashed a hand against his other ear. 

Naythin had followed Dean down on the bed, sitting next to him. Turning so he was facing Dean, he wrapped both arms around his shoulders. “It’s okay. It’s gonna be okay. Whatever you want to do we’ll do it.” He ran his hand up and down Dean’s side as he held him. Naythin was at a total loss. He didn’t know what to do to help Dean...to get _his_ Dean back. “You want the TV on?” Naythin was hoping that the noise would help quiet whatever Dean was hearing. 

Dean slowly pulled his hand away from his ear and picked his head up off of his knee as he stared at Naythin like he was trying to remember who he was, or maybe how he had gotten into Dean’s room, looking at Naythin like he was seeing him for the first time. One hand went to his sternum and started rubbing back and forth. His wolf was freaking out, growling and knocking against him. The overgrown dog wasn’t growling at Naythin, he was growling at.... Dean slowly lifted his eyes and gasped in a loud breath. In an instant, his eyes flashed white and his fangs started to drop. He threw Naythin behind him moving in front of him, putting himself between Naythin and… _Alastair_. 

Naythin let one arm fall from Dean as he raised his head and looked at him. He glanced down when Dean started to rub his knuckles against his sternum. _Uh oh._ Naythin knew from experience that he only did that when his wolf was acting up and close to making an appearance. Naythin started to let his own wolf out to try and calm Dean when Dean grabbed him and threw him against the pillows and moved in front of him. “Dean, what…?” He looked past Dean around the room. There wasn’t anything or anyone there. Flaring his nostrils, Naythin inhaled slow and deep. The only scents he picked up were theirs aside from the nauseating smells of stale cigarette smoke and well...it was just gross. “Dean…” Naythin carefully got to his knees behind Dean. His eyes scanning the room. Naythin’s wolf was on high alert and not because he could sense anything. It was just the opposite, he couldn’t and that bugged the hell outta him. 

“Stay the hell away from him!” Dean bellowed with a loud snarl, a warning growl rumbling deep in his chest. He scrambled back toward Naythin, nearly plastering himself up against him. “No!” He shook his head adamantly, “Don’t you touch him!” The smell of sulfur was so strong it was making it hard for Dean not to gag. He reached back behind himself and blindly felt for something, some part of Naythin he could grab onto. Finally he found his wrist and grabbed it hard enough that if Naythin had been human he would have shattered the bones.

Naythin jumped when Dean yelled. His growl had Naythin snarling right along with him. Naythin was pushed back against the wall as Dean backed into him. His eyes darting around the room trying to find whatever Dean was seeing. _He’s hallucinating. Castiel, I’m gonna pull yer feathers out one at a time, damn you._ Looking down as Dean grabbed his wrist, Naythin raised his free hand and slowly covered Dean’s hand with it. “Dean...Dean, look at me.” Naythin followed his gaze to the wall near the T.V. “There’s nothing there. _No one_ is there.” 

_”Sam...he killed Alastair.” “What? How’d he…? Sam couldn’t have killed Alastair!” “Dean, there are things going on with your brother...you need to talk to him.” And then the angel was gone. Sam killed Alastair. Sam killed Alastair. Sam killed Alastair._

Dean slowly turned his head and looked back at Naythin, and just as slowly, he looked down at the death drip he had on Naythin’s wrist and back up to his eyes. “I know.” Tears pooled in his eyes as he gave his head a slight shake. He knew it, he _remembered_ it. Alastair couldn’t be there. He was dead. But his eyes told him a different story, one he was afraid to not listen to. What if they were wrong and his eyes, what he was seeing, was right? What if Alastair really was alive and he got his sadistic hands on Naythin? What then? 

This was good. Knowing nothing was there was good. Naythin hadn’t lost him...not totally. Sliding his legs along the mattress, Naythin spread his legs and leaned back against the pillows and headboard. “You don’t have to lay down just...lay against me. I’ll hold you, okay?” The tears in Dean’s eyes had Naythin blinking back his own. He didn’t pull his hand away from Dean. Naythin waited for Dean to decide what to do. His wolf had calmed but was still pacing slowly back and forth, it’s head held high testing the air for whatever it was that had Dean so terrified. 

Dean looked back at Alastair and narrowed his eyes as he tucked his chin to his chest. “You made me, which means you know what I can do. Don’t fuck with me, stay the hell away from him,” Dean snarled, that same low growl rumbling in his chest. Slowly, Dean moved back on the bed toward Naythin, never taking his eyes off Alastair, just in case. Once he came in contact with Naythin’s body, he relaxed back against him and brought the wrist of the hand he held around him. He threaded the fingers of his other hand with Naythin’s hand he held the wrist of. “I’m not crazy, I just...I dunno what to trust; what I know, or what I keep seeing.” He stared at Alastair. 

Naythin tensed when Dean started talking. At first, he thought Dean was talking to him and it confused the hell out of him. When he said _Stay the hell away from him._ Naythin started looking around again. Okay, so maybe the whole I know nothing’s there wasn’t as solid as he thought. As Dean moved slowly toward him, Naythin held his breath as he raised his free arm out of Dean’s way as he settled back against him. Exhaling, he brought his arm around Dean, holding him tight against his chest. Naythin covered their joined hands with his free hand squeezing Dean’s hand gently. “I know yer not crazy. Trust _me_ , baby. I’m here. Start there...build on it. Whatever or whoever yer seeing...it’s not real but this…” Naythin squeezed Dean’s hand again as he bent his head forward pressing his lips to Dean’s neck. “is real.” 

Dean managed to pry his hand away from Naythin’s wrist, though he held Naythin’s hand a little tighter. Blowing out a slow breath Dean tried to make himself close his eyes, but he just couldn’t do it. Too much training and fear got in the way of his ability to relax. “His name is Alastair, he’s the demon who tortured me, the demon who offered me a deal, every day. I could get off the rack if I agreed to torture others. I told him to go to hell for thirty years...but then...I just couldn’t take it anymore. I couldn’t take the pain...the unbelievable pain. He did things to me...cut me in ways…” Dean shook his head and swallowed hard. “I finally agreed; and I got off that rack and I just started torturing people. I didn’t care anymore, I was just glad to be off the rack, glad that it wasn’t me that was screaming in pain anymore.” Dean paused and swallowed hard, sniffled and lifted his free hand to wipe at the tears that had run down his cheeks. “He uh...he’s the one who Cas and Uriel asked me to torture, the same one who nearly killed me when he got loose.” 

Naythin closed his eyes as he listened to Dean, his forehead resting lightly on the back of Dean’s head as he gently tightened his arms around him. Naythin didn’t want him to feel trapped just that he was there and wasn’t going to leave him. The sting of his own tears had Naythin squeezing his eyes closed as tight as he could. Inhaling slowly, he blew out a long breath. “What happened to him?” Naythin needed to know if this...Alastair was still kickin’ in Hell or not. If so, he was gonna find a way to kill the bastard...for good. 

Dean narrowed his eyes at the figure of Alastair. If nothing else proved it, the fact that the bastard was just standing there was proof that he wasn’t real and just a hallucination his mind had decided to torture him with. “He’s the one that Cas went after to save me...and then Sammy killed him.” He couldn’t even sound proud or grateful for what his brother had done because of _how_ Sam had killed him, and that almost hurt worse than finding out that Sam was suckin’ down demon blood to begin with. He sniffled again. “So uh, I know he’s not real. He can’t be. Cas...he wouldn’t be wrong about somethin’ like that.” Finally he managed to close his eyes as he exhaled a slow breath. When he opened his eyes again, Alastair was gone. 

Naythin was never so relieved in his life. Moving his head to the side of Dean’s neck, he rested his chin on Dean’s shoulder. “That’s good.” Naythin’s eyes scanned what he could see of the room. His wolf still testing the air, just in case. Glancing to the nightstand, Naythin saw a box of Kleenex. Squeezing Dean’s hand, he slowly raised his arm to reach for it and set it next to Dean. Pulling out several of the tissues, he held them just next to Dean’s hand. “I love you. It’s gonna be okay.” 

Dean looked down at the tissues and rolled his eyes as he took them, grateful that Naythin at least couldn’t see him. “Some Alpha, huh?” he scoffed with a slow shake of his head as he mopped the tears up off his face. “An’ I love you too,” he murmured, “Just wish you didn’t have to...M’not exactly proud of this side of me, y’know?” 

“Don’t, okay?” Naythin slipped his free arm under Dean’s and across his hips pulling him tight against him. “You are the best Alpha I know. You could give Lucian lessons and the rest of the Alpha’s in the country.” Naythin tilted his chin down, pressing his lips to Dean’s shoulder, he lingered for a moment before raising his chin and nuzzling against the side of Dean’s neck. “We all have shit we’re not proud of. We’ll get through this. Arie’ll get everything separated from the pack. We’ll leave and not look back.” 

“What if I don’t want to leave?” The question shocked him probably as much as it did Naythin. He’d been all for it, had wanted the hell out. Until he’d seen Hawk and Ty. They needed a good Alpha. Someone that respected them, not just treated them like mindless, heartless drones. They were good men, loyal. Where was his loyalty? 

Okay...that was...okay. “Stay or go, Arie and I’ll back you on whatever you decide but...as long as I’ve known you, you didn’t want _this_ life. You didn’t want to be a Lycan and especially not the Alpha of the pack. Why do you wanna stay?” 

“Hawk and Ty nearly died because of their loyalty,” Dean mused. He turned his head and looked back at Naythin. “Where’s my loyalty? It’s the one thing I’ve always been, decisive and loyal and since the day that everything started going in the shitter I’ve been anything but.” He slowly shook his head. “I can’t do that anymore. I have to be true to myself, to who I am...no matter where it gets me.” He wasn’t too sure Arie would be happy about most of his decisions, but it was true, since he’d bent to her will, to the pack’s will, he hadn’t been himself and that needed to change. 

“You don’t want to leave. I get that an’...that’s fine but…” Naythin searched Dean’s eyes for a moment, his eyebrows bunched slightly. “Are...are you gonna start hunting again?” Naythin did not want to be around when Dean had that conversation with Arie. He didn’t even want to be in the same state. 

Dean’s forehead creased and his brows knitted. “No,” he responded, “Why?” 

“It just sounded like that’s what you were gettin’ at.” _Oh, thank GOD._ “The _no matter where it gets me_ part.” 

Dean scoffed softly and shook his head as he turned back around and leaned back against Naythin. “I was thinkin’ more along the lines of divorce papers. Ar knew how I was...how I am... since I’ve come back I’ve tried to make her happy, doin’ what she wanted me to do.” He sighed heavily. “I can’t do that anymore.” 

Naythin leaned the side of his head against Dean’s as he lay back on his chest. “Arie loved you long before either of you were with the pack. She’s not gonna stop now.” Squeezing Dean’s hand, Naythin wrapped his other arm across Dean’s stomach. “Sit down and talk to her. Tell her what’s goin’ on in here.” Tipping his head to the side, Naythin pressed his lips to Dean’s head just above his ear. “She loves you more than anything...Arie’ll understand.” 

Dean nodded to Naythin’s words despite how uncertain he was. “Yeah, yeah I guess so.” He turned in Naythin’s arms and wrapped an arm around Naythin’s waist. He pressed a kiss to Naythin’s chest. Tipping his face up a little, Dean met Naythin’s eyes with his own, gazing into his eyes for a long moment before he scooted upward marginally and pressed his lips to Naythin’s, his tongue teasing along the seam of his lips. 

Naythin inhaled as Dean kissed his chest. A small shiver ran down his spine straight to his dick. Oh yeah that’s just great. Dean’s freakin’ out about what he did and Mr. Happy decides to get frisky. Naythin watched Dean as he rose up higher, his eyes dropping from Dean’s to his lips as he moved in and pressed them against his. A soft moan slid up Naythin’s throat and he tried to choke it back but the second Dean’s tongue glided across Naythin’s lips, he gave up and opened for Dean eagerly. His own tongue pushing past Dean’s lips and teeth. Slowly, Naythin moved his tongue inside Dean’s mouth. 

Dean turned further toward Naythin, lifting a hand to cup the side of his neck as he shifted his head to the opposite side, his tongue dueling and tangling with Naythin’s, sliding alongside it and teasing the roof of Naythin’s mouth. His free hand lifted and slowly slid down Naythin’s body, from his chest, his fingertips catching on Naythin’s nipples briefly, down his body. He moved his hand downward over his stomach, his hand turning as it reached Naythin’s groin, his fingertips gliding along the length of Naythin’s shaft. 

Naythin didn’t move as Dean kissed him. It’s not that he didn’t want to, he did but he also didn’t want to spook Dean. Naythin sucked in a sharp breath as Dean ran his hand down his chest. A soft moan rumbled in the back of his throat as Dean’s fingers caught on his nipples and they pebbled into hard nubs. He followed Dean’s path down his chest, his stomach...the muscles rolling and tensing as Dean reached his groin. A low growl rumbled in Naythin’s chest as he felt Dean’s fingertips glide along his shaft. Naythin’s cock twitched and grew hard and thick under the barely there touch. His hips pushing up into Dean’s hand. 

Dean shifted his head to the opposite side, his tongue dueling with Naythin’s, their teeth clanking together as he devoured Naythin’s mouth with his own. His finger curled around Naythin’s shaft as he felt it harden under his fingertips. He gave the base a squeeze before sliding his hand upward along Naythin’s length, his wrist pivoting with each upward glide of his fist. He allowed his fist to slip up and over the head of Naythin’s cock, squeezing the sensitive head, the calloused pad of his thumb smearing the precum at the tip and dipping down into the slit. 

It was killing Naythin to not touch Dean. He fisted large handfuls of the sheet as he kissed Dean with everything he had. His breaths coming out in growled groans and moans. If his eyes would have been open they would have rolled into the back of Naythin’s head as Dean stroked his cock. Naythin’s nostrils flared wide as he sucked in a sharp breath as Dean squeezed the head of his cock, his thumb gliding over the head, dipping into the slit. Pulling his leg up, Naythin bent it at the knee and let it fall to the side spreading his legs as far as he could. His hips bucked and thrust up against Dean’s hand. 

Withdrawing his tongue from Naythin’s mouth, Dean caught Naythin’s bottom lip between his own, sucking at it and nipping at the tender plum flesh. He dragged his fisted hand down the length of Naythin’s cock and slowly dragged it back up, pivoting his wrist and pulling his tight fist up and over the head, sliding his tight fist back and forth over the sensitive flesh. Pulling his head back, he stretched Naythin’s lip a bit before releasing it with an obscene pop. Slowly lifting his passion heavy lids, Dean looked into Naythin’s eyes. “Wanna feel you...watch you cum.” 

Inhaling deep as Dean broke the kiss, Naythin groaned as Dean nipped and sucked on his bottom lip. His hips thrusting into Dean’s hand as he continued to stroke over the length of Naythin’s shaft. His eyes squeezed closed tight as Dean’s hand moved over the head of his cock. “Dean…” His name coming out in a long breathy sigh as Naythin looked down at Dean’s hand wrapped around his shaft. “Oh God, yes. Make me cum, baby.” 

Dean turned completely around and dipped his head, wrapping his lips around Naythin’s cock, deep throating him with a low moan and humming as he slowly pulled his head back, dragging his mouth along Naythin’s length. His fisted hand followed behind his mouth, stroking along his length. Reaching the head, Dean sucked hard enough to hollow out his cheeks. 

Naythin threw his back against the wall with a soft thud as Dean wrapped his lips around his cock and swallowed him whole. His jaw clenched as he groaned from the vibration of Dean humming as he pulled his back. Naythin pulled up hard on the sheet as he fought to keep from grabbing hold of the back of Dean’s head. “Dean...fuck...baby…” Naythin growled, his legs sliding up and down the sheet, the muscles and veins on his arms bulging from the strain. Naythin let out a loud cry of surprise as Dean sucked hard on the head of his cock. He pulled up so hard on the sheet, he heard them rip in his hand. His cock pulsed and twitched in Dean’s mouth as Naythin tried to hold back the orgasm that was quickly building. 

Dean glanced up at Naythin from under his brows before lowering his eyes once more and releasing the hard suction, allowing his mouth to slide down along Naythin’s length and humming as he pulled his head back, his fist stroking along Naythin’s length, his wrist pivoting on each upward glide. 

“Oh my God, Dean!” Naythin pulled again on the sheet, the sound of the fabric giving way echoed in the room. Naythin’s hips bucked hard as Dean deep throated his cock again, humming as he pulled back. Naythin felt his orgasm building. The low burn in his gut spreading. Goosebumps erupting over his body, his nipples pebbling on his chest as a thin layer of sweat broke out on his skin. “I...fuck...Dean...I’m gonna cum...oh God...I’m gonna cum!” Naythin’s back bowed, his eyes squeezed shut as tight as he could. He cried out slamming his head back into the wall as the first streams of cum shot from the head of his cock. 

Dean growled low in his throat in response to the knowledge that Naythin was going to cum. His own cock, which had lengthened and thickened, growing rock hard, twitched and pulsed between his legs. He pulled his head back just enough so he wouldn’t choke just before the first rope of cum hit the back of his throat. The growl that had rumbled low in his throat turned into something akin to a cat’s purr as he swallowed every drop Naythin had to give, his fisted hand moving along his shaft, squeezing with each upward glide, milking him for all that Naythin had to give. As he pulled his head back further he sucked hard at the head briefly before letting Naythin’s cock fall from between his lips. 

Naythin couldn’t breathe and he was certain he’d put a dent in the wall behind his head. His chest and sides heaved as he tried to catch his breath. “Oh God.” He swallowed several times, his eyes closed tight. “Oh my God.” His body jerked hard, his hands pulling up again on the torn sheets as Dean sucked hard on the head of his cock. “Shit! Yer tryin’ ta kill me, baby.” Slowly, he uncurled his fingers from the ruined fabric. Lifting his hand, he tried to reach for Dean. “C’mere. Please.” Licking his lips, he blew out a long breath out his mouth. 

Dean pulled up onto his knees and moved closer to Naythin, as close as he could get and cupped the side of his neck as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Naythin’s lips. “I love you.” When Naythin seemed hesitant to touch him, to hold him, Dean had to draw in a deep breath so he couldn’t do something stupid. He closed his eyes in an attempt to control his emotions before finally opening them. “Don’t...you don’t have to be afraid to touch me. I would never hurt you.” 

Naythin’s eyes snapped open, his forehead creasing deeply. “No. God, no baby. I know you’d never hurt me.” Naythin reached his hand up to the side of Dean’s face cupping his cheek. “I’m not afraid you’ll hurt me. I didn’t want to scare _you_. I didn’t want to grab you and scare you. I love you too much to want to hurt or scare you.” _Again_

Dean shook his head. “You’re not gonna scare me. _Didn’t_ scare me. It’s just that...the bodies...there were so many of them...and some...they were hanging and knocking into them, it just…” he shook his head and shuddered slightly. “Sometimes I can’t get it outta my head, y’know?” 

Naythin didn’t have anything to compare to what Dean had gone through in Hell. The only thing he had...his own personal Hell...was the images of his wife and daughters bodies after the Lycan attack in Washington. “I know. It doesn’t compare but...sometimes a smell...sound will trigger the memory of the attack but...yeah, I know.” 

Dean gave a curt nod and a humorless snorted chuckle. “Hell doesn’t really have a smell...just the iron of all that blood...and the pain...I never knew pain had a smell, y’know, not until Hell.” 

Naythin slid his hand from the side of Dean’s face to his shoulder and tugged gently. “Come here.” Naythin was a little surprised that Dean didn’t even hesitate to lay back against him as Naythin wrapped his arms around him holding him tight to his body. He ran his hand slowly along Dean’s back as he buried his face against the side of his neck; his nostrils flaring as he inhaled lungfuls of Dean’s scent. The more Dean told him about what he went through in Hell the more he wished he could take the memories away. 

Dean closed his eyes and for the first time in a long time, since he came home to Arie and cried in her arms over Sam, just enjoyed the feeling of being held by another human being. “If I fall asleep, just...don’t let go, okay?” He hated how pathetic he sounded. Hated it with every fiber of his being. But he didn’t really have a choice in the matter, it wasn’t like he could drink himself into oblivion the way he used to. One of the major fallbacks about being a Lycan, he’d have to pretty much pull a Cas and drink a liquor store to get to the same level he use to drink himself to where he’d pass out and think, feel and dream **absolutely nothing**. 

Pressing a tender kiss to the side of Dean’s neck, Naythin pulled Dean as close as he could get him. “Won’t let go, baby. Won’t ever let go.” Naythin thought about turning the lights off but wasn’t sure if Dean would be okay with it or not. Not something you asked a Lycan...are you afraid of the dark? Especially when his name was Dean Winchester. Naythin ran his hand up and down the middle of Dean’s back in slow methodical strokes. “I gotcha. It’s gonna be okay.” 

Dean nodded, not bothering to open his eyes. In the darkness behind them he now saw Naythin’s blissed out face as he came, the way his muscles tensed and bulged. A much better thing to see than the horrors of Hell or Salvatore’s body distorted by silver as it ate through his skin. Definitely much better. He heaved a heavy sigh and his arms he’d wrapped around Naythin tightened for a minute before relaxing. 

Naythin kept his arms around Dean occasionally leaning down to kiss the side of his neck. He wasn’t sure how long it took but Dean finally relaxed in Naythin’s arms. Naythin could hear his breathing even out and become deep and the hold he had on Naythin wasn’t as desperate. Breathing a sigh of relief, Naythin let his head fall back against the wall. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself enough to doze off. His wolf was still agitated and pacing around huffing and occasionally growling. Naythin tightened his arms around Dean letting out a long exhale as his own breathing evened out. 

_Dean blinked the wetness from his lashes, but it wasn’t tears or water from a shower, it was blood. He was blinking the blood from his eyes. Looking down at himself he was bare and in one hand he held a blade. Next to him was a long table with instruments of torture laid out along its surface. His skin was red with the blood that covered him, there was so much of it that it even filled the crevices around his fingernails, coloring them a deep crimson. And then, he heard it. The pain-filled pants from the rack he stood in front of. But it wasn’t Salvatore, or any of the strangers he’s tortured in hell. Spread out and bound to his rack lay Naythin, a long jagged slice running from his sternum down to his groin. Oh shit. Oh shit._

_“Dean, you’re not holding up your end of the bargain.”_

_Alastair._

_Dean turned his head and looked at the demon then back down at Naythin and swallowed hard. His hands were, hell his entire body was shaking as he stepped up to the rack. “I can’t. I can’t. I can’t.”_

_“Then it’s back to the rack for you. It’s either him or you, Dean. Make a choice. But do it soon, I’m losing my patience.”_

_Dean swallowed hard and nodded. He dropped the scalpel onto the table like it burned him, and by all rights shouldn’t it have? It was silver. **You were never a Lycan, Dean. You haven’t even been saved by the angel yet.** He was breathing hard and in ragged puffs. Then why did he know Naythin? Reaching toward the table he picked up a bigger blade and turned his attention to the body of the victim in front of him, forcing himself not to look up at his face. If he didn’t look at his face, he could fake his way through it. Just don’t look at his face. _

_Naythin grit his teeth, growling against the pain from the long cut on his abdomen. “Dean...baby, please.” Swallowing hard, he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before opening them again. He looked from Dean’s face to the blade in his hand, a soft whimper slipped past his lips as he started to struggle against the straps. “Dean...please. Don’t do this.”_

_Dean gasped in a breath and his head snapped to the side. “Y-y-you know me?” He couldn’t seem to keep the tremor out of his voice and he glanced up to make sure that Alastair hadn’t heard._

_Naythin licked his lips as he nodded rapidly. “Yes, I know you. Baby, it’s me...it’s Naythin. Yer...yer name’s Dean Winchester an’ you have a brother named Sam. You...you were named after yer grandparent’s; Deanna and Samuel Campbell.” Naythin’s eyes flicked from Dean’s to the blade in his hand and back to Dean’s eyes. “Please...Dean, please. Put it down. I...I’m beggin’ you.”_

_Dean shook his head and glanced again at Alastair. “I - I can’t.” He moved over to Naythin and ran a hand down one side of his forehead, streaking it with the blood from his hand. “Why - why are you...how can you know me? I - I’m still in Hell, Cas…” he shook his head._

_“Why is there talking? There is no talking in torture.”_

_Dean glanced up and back down, making a long cut along Naythin’s thigh. He grimaced at his scream and his hands shook even harder. This was all wrong. He shouldn’t know Naythin. And if this was...why wasn’t Naythin in Purgatory? Heaven? Somewhere? Anywhere but here? His chest rose and fell heavily with his breaths and tears clouded his vision._

_“NO! Oh, God...Dean…” Naythin gasped in ragged breaths. His eyes squeezed shut tight as he tried to breath through the pain from the cut on his leg. “You...you named…oh God...you named yer son after me an’ yer brother! You have a son. His...his name’s Nathaniel Sam Winchester. Please...please stop. You said…” Naythin dragged in a shuddering breath, tears ran down the sides of his face as he looked up at Dean. “You said you’d never hurt me.”_

_Dean’s face crumbled and he dropped the blade, turning his attention instead to getting the straps unfastened at Naythin’s wrists. “I’m sorry, I so, so sorry. Oh God, I’m so sorry…” he cried softly._

_Dean found himself thrown back, his body held prone against the wall across from Naythin, in a position where he had a perfect view as Alastair picked up a small bone saw. “And now, you get to watch me do, what you should have been doing.” He placed the bone saw to Naythin’s bicep, blood skin, muscle and tendon flew across the room and splattered against Dean’s face just before it finally hit bone._

_Naythin screamed as loud as he could. His back arching off the rack so that only his shoulders and calves were touching. “NO! Please, no! Dean...he-help me! Please.” His arm had gone numb from the pain, his body started to spasm when the saw hit bone. “Baby! Please...Noooo!” Naythin turned his head, his eyes locking on Dean’s. “Don’t let him hurt me...please. No more.”_

Dean screamed at the top of his lungs as he jackknifed up in bed. “Naythin! Oh God! Naythin!” He screamed again in the darkness as his head pivoted, frantically searching the room. Where was he? Was this part of Hell too? “Oh God, what did I do? Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Naythin,” his shoulders shook as he sobbed. 

Naythin jerked awake, his wolf pushing forward with a snarl as his fangs started to drop when he heard Dean screaming. Naythin jumped up, getting on his knees, he reached for Dean and pulled him back against him wrapping his arms around him. “I’m here. It’s okay. I’m here. Hey...I’m here, baby.” He had a hard time hanging onto Dean with the way he was shaking. 

Dean screamed again when strong arms went around him and tried to hold him. No! No! I have to find Naythin! Oh God, what have I done? He sat hyperventilating, his eyes darting rapidly as he tried to figure out what had happened, what _was_ happening. If Naythin knew him, then he was a Lycan. He could get to him and help him. _“You said you’d never hurt me.”_ “Oh God,” Dean mumbled, tears immediately falling from his eyes and down his cheeks. He’d tortured Naythin. Oh God!

Leaning his head to the side, Naythin tried to see Dean’s face in the darkness. Damn it, he’d turned the lights off after Dean had fallen asleep. What the hell was he thinking? “It’s okay. Lemme turn the lights on. Hold on...hold on.” Naythin took one arm from around Dean and reached for the lamp on the nightstand hoping it was bright enough to light up most of the room. Once it was on, he pushed them both back as far as he could against the headboard so Dean was in the light. 

Nothing was registering with him, nothing that was being said, not the movement of his body or the way he was being pulled across the mattress. His mind was too busy racing, trying to piece together what had happened, what he had done. 

“You’re okay. Easy, now Dean. Easy, baby.” Without even thinking about it, Naythin started to rock back and forth as he held Dean. It had worked with his daughter when she had nightmares. Please let it work now. 

Dean’s eyes widened as finally, Naythin’s voice registered and he turned in his arms and stared at Naythin like he was seeing a ghost. Okay, like most people would look if they were seeing a ghost. “N-n-naythin? Naythin!?” He reached for him but instead of throwing his arms around Naythin he grabbed his arm to check for the horrific slicing that Alastair had done. Nothing. He threw back the sheets and ran his hands over Naythin’s stomach and his thigh where he had cut him. Nothing. Lifting his wide eyes back to Naythin’s face he adamantly shook his head. “I would never hurt you. I swear. I wouldn’t do that. You...you weren’t supposed to be there. How...how did you get in Hell? Why…? I don’t understand…” He stared at Naythin in obvious panicked confusion and a tear slipped from Dean’s eye to race down the center of his cheek. 

Naythin held perfectly still as Dean searched his body for wounds that had happened in his nightmare...night _terror_. When Dean looked up at him, the look in his face broke Naythin’s heart. Slowly, Naythin raised his hand making sure Dean could see it the whole time. Cupping the side of his face, Naythin used his thumb to brush the tears away from Dean’s cheek. “It was a nightmare. You didn’ hurt me an’ we weren’t in Hell. Yer here...with me in the motel.” He kept his voice calm and even in the hopes that it would help Dean to calm down as well. 

“You...you begged me not to hurt you...you said to me what I told you, how I would never hurt you. I...I tried to think of smaller wounds...things I could do so that Alastair wouldn’t…” He squeezed his eyes closed. “But he knew and he…” he looked at Naythin and his eyes darted to his arm and he swallowed hard. “It...sprayed across my face...and you were screaming…” Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. He gagged and quickly scrambled off the bed and ran for the bathroom, just barely making it before he threw up the contents of his stomach. 

Naythin followed Dean into the bathroom. Taking a wash cloth from the counter, he ran it under the cold water. Wringing it out, he stepped over to Dean. When he finished heaving, Naythin crouched next to him. “It’s me...just me.” Lifting the cloth, he placed it on the back of Dean’s neck and held it there lightly. “It was nightmare. You didn’t hurt me. Alastair’s gone. He can’t hurt you or anyone else again.” Naythin could feel Dean shaking under him and he was still breathing fast. 

Somehow, now purged of everything inside his stomach, his brain seemed to have switched on and he slowly began to realize that it had been a nightmare. He couldn’t seem to stop shaking, but at least now he knew that Naythin was okay. That it hadn’t really happened. That he hadn’t gone back on his word. “I’m sorry. About...all this. It’s real attractive, I know.” He reached up and flushed the toilet. “Some prize to come back for, huh?” He lifted a hand to run it down his face and paused as he noticed just how badly it was shaking. Damn, this was a bad one. They hadn’t been this bad since right after Hell. He covered his eyes with his hand and leaned an elbow, bent, on the toilet seat. “And this is what sucks about being a Lycan. I can’t drink myself into a coma.” 

“Stop. Nothin’ to be sorry for.” Taking the cloth from the back of Dean’s neck, Naythin tossed it into the sink. “I stood by you when you were in that coma and I’ll stand by you now. It’s what you do when you love someone. Good, bad, pretty and all the ugly parts.” Lifting his hand, Naythin cupped the back of Dean’s neck. “Docs got some serious knock out juice at the pack house.” It wasn’t ideal but if Dean seriously wanted to go under he knew where the _good_ stuff was. 

Dean turned his head and looked over at Naythin. “When did you know?”

Naythin arched an eyebrow as he looked at Dean. “When did I know what?” 

Dean chuckled. He actually chuckled. Point for him. “When did you know you loved me?” 

Naythin’s fingers flexed at the back of Dean’s neck. He hadn’t really thought about it. If Naythin had to pinpoint an exact moment when the thought of losing Dean made him sick to his stomach he’d have to pick the night he bit him. The night he turned Dean into a Lycan. “The night I bit you.” 

Dean’s eyes widened a little and he pulled his head back. “Wow, you move fast,” he chuckled and looked back toward the wall behind the toilet as he thought about that and wound up giving a barely there shrug of one shoulder. 

“When did you know?” 

Dean lifted his brows and looked over at Naythin before shaking his head. “No, uh-uh, after that? No way. Anything I say’ll make me sound like an ass or whatever.” 

“What? I can tell you but you can’t tell me?” Naythin’s eyebrows shot up into his forehead as he pulled his head back a little. “Okay. That’s fine.” 

Dean huffed. “Okay, fine. I uh...I think it was part of why I hated Dr. Doolittle so much actually. But uh, I knew for sure when the Hellhound got you...the idea of losin’ you…” He shook his head. “I went hoarse screaming for Cas. That’s when Arie talked me down an’ got me to heal you. And...when I woke up I was touching you...which was...kinda awkward...especially since I kinda liked it.” 

Shaking his head, Naythin dropped his eyes to the floor, his fingers flexing on Dean’s neck while his thumb moved slowly along the side of his neck. “If anything I ran the other way as fast as I could. I think that’s why I...why I started seeing Kyla an’ I moved out of the pack house. I’d never been attracted to another guy before. I never watched someone walk and wonder what they’d feel like underneath me or what their lips felt like. The night I bit you. You were layin’ on the ground an’ the thought of never seeing you again...of losin’ you.” Taking a slow deep breath, Naythin looked over at Dean. “You asked me before why I didn’t say anything to you about how I felt. Why didn’t you say anything to me?” 

Dean quirked a single brow that all but screamed, “Seriously!?” He managed an almost nervous chuckle. “Uh, did you forget about the fireball throwing witch I’m _married_ to?” He scoffed. “She use to ask me all the time if there was somethin’ goin’ on between us an’ I use to laugh it off...but anytime somethin’ happened to you or you needed someone there, I nearly pushed Arie out of the way to get there first, Alpha or not.” 

“No, I didn’t forget. I think she knew there was something...between us even if we never acted on it or anything.” Keeping his hand on Dean’s neck, Naythin stood up. “Come on. You wanna try layin’ down again?” 

“What I want’s a toothbrush and mouthwash,” Dean responded, spitting into the toilet as he pulled to his feet. He flushed it and went to the sink, turning on the cold water he tipped his head to one side and filled his mouth with water, swishing and then spit it into the sink basin. He washed it down the sink and turned off the water, reaching for a hand towel to dry his hands. “So you wondered what I’d feel like under you?” Dean inquired as he turned his head toward Naythin. 

“Cas was suppose to bring you clothes but I don’ know where he’s at.” Naythin stepped back as Dean stood and walked over to the sink to rinse his mouth. “Yeah. I did.” He looked Dean in the eye. There was no sense in hiding how he felt about Dean anymore. 

“Did you ever plan on findin’ out?” 

“Before...this?” Naythin shook his head. “No. Like you said...fireball throwing witch. That and…” Naythin shrugged one shoulder. “I didn’t know how you’d react and I didn’t want to get my ass kicked or thrown out of the pack.” 

Dean lowered his eyes to the floor and any trace of a smile or playfulness slowly melted from his face and he suddenly looked far older than his years. “Yeah,” he murmured hoarsely. “I think...I think that’s what hurt the most. I mean the first time you tried to kill me,” he huffed and shook his head, a slight almost smile tugging at one corner of his lips. “Was a piss poor attempt an’ I could get away with the stupid Mister Fixit punishment, but… After what happened in the garage. The fact that you planned it out...you _meant_ to…” He shook his head and heaved a sigh. “I dunno. I just...I tried like hell to get you to say you were sorry. To say somethin’ that I could use to not...to not have to…” he heaved a sigh and slowly lifted his eyes to Naythin’s. “There were quite a few who expected me to kill you then, for what happened in the garage. For tryin’ to kill yer Alpha. But I just couldn’t...I asked Ar if I really _had to_ do it and she told me that whatever I decided she’d stand by me. And then of course Lucian decided to drop by for a visit an’ he gave me the answer to what I could do with you that wouldn’t mean killing you. But his reasons as to _why_ , they didn’t make sense to me and...I dunno, maybe they didn’t make sense because I loved you and I thought that you loved me too…” 

“I did love you then. It’s why I did what I did. I didn’t want to kill you in the garage. At the farm, I was pissed an’ I reacted an’...” Naythin shook his head slowly, dropping it to his chest. “Doesn’t matter because the person I thought I was defending ended up walking away because she couldn’t handle it.” Lifting his head, Naythin closed his eyes and sighed. “Can we jus’ pretend it didn’t happen? I’m not… _him_ anymore and I never will be.” 

“Tell me one thing? When you heard me howling at the top of the stairs...did you even know _why_ I was howling, or did you just not care?” 

Naythin dropped his head back down to his chest. “I don’t remember.” He had a lot of gaps in his memories from when he’d gone off the rails. Bits and pieces were missing...as if he’d blacked out. 

Dean nodded. “Yeah,” he mumbled under his breath. Lifting a hand, Dean ran it down his face. _Wish I couldn’t remember._ He walked out of the bathroom without another word and headed for the bed. Climbing in, he pulled the blanket up to his waist and tucked his hands under the pillow beneath his head. 

“Damn it.” Naythin murmured as Dean walked out of the bathroom. He brought a hand up to his head and rubbed at his temples with his thumb and middle finger. Sighing heavily, Naythin turned the bathroom light off and walked out into the main part of the room. Standing near the foot of the bed, Naythin looked over at Dean. “I’m sorry. I told you before I can’t remember a lot of what happened. I...I wish I could so I could give you the answers you want. I don’t know why I can’t remember.” 

Dean looked at Naythin and it was on the tip of his tongue to say something sarcastic and yeah maybe even a little hurtful but when he looked into the guy’s eyes the wind went out of his sails. “Yeah,” he murmured, “I know.” He rolled onto his side, his head propped up in his hand, his elbow bent against the mattress. He looked up at Naythin expectantly and frowned. “Well, I’m not gonna beg.” 

Naythin walked to the other side of the bed, pulled the blanket and sheet out from under the pillow and climbed in. Sliding across the mattress, he didn’t stop until he was next to Dean. Raising his hand, he slowly lowered it to Dean’s hip half expecting him to move away from his touch. 

Dean slowly shook his head as he looked at Naythin. “I’m not mad at you. Well, no I am. I’m frickin’ pissed an’ I wanna kick yer ass all over the lawn, but...that’s not you...it’s him. And that’s not who you are anymore, I just...I have to just keep remindin’ myself of that.” 

Naythin dropped his head nodding slowly. His thumb slowly started to glide along Dean’s hip. “I’m so sorry. I know it won’t change anything but...I am so, so sorry.” 

Dean reached for Naythin and pulled him closer, wrapping his arm around him and then, as he rolled onto his back, pulling Naythin with him, both arms. “I know, baby, I know,” he murmured, “I’m sorry I brought it up...it just...sometimes, even now, it just...it eats at me.” 

Naythin lay his head on Dean’s chest. One arm tucking between their bodies and the other wrapping across Dean’s waist tucking his fingers between Dean’s side and the mattress. “I know. Me too. I’ve tried filling in the gaps.” Tightening his grip around Dean’s waist, Naythin stared across the room at the table near the door. He’d come back to fix things...to make things right with Dean, Arie and the pack. Naythin had a bad feeling that no matter what he did just looking at him was going to remind them of what he did, of how he hurt them. “I love you, Dean an’ I’m doin’ everythin’ I can to make this better.” 

Dean picked up his head and tried to look Naythin in the face before letting his head fall back against the pillows. “Aw fuck, no. Shit, baby,” he heaved a heavy sigh, “I know you are. I didn’t mean that you...Sonofabitch. I shouldn’t have said anything. I’m sorry, baby,” he moved a hand to Naythin’s hair, combing his fingers through the long strands. “I love you too…’n everything’s gonna be okay.”

Naythin blinked back the sting of tears as he lay against Dean. After a minute, Naythin raised his head. Propping himself up on his elbow, he ran his hand up from Dean’s side to his stomach. His fingers splayed wide, he moved his hand up from his stomach to his chest and across his nipples. Teasing them until they were hard. 

Dean looked down at his chest, watching Naythin’s hand move, his breath hitching softly as his back arched slightly. He eyes darted from his chest, and Naythin’s hand to his face, his tongue darting out to lick across his lips. 

Naythin raised the palm of his hand above Dean so that just the tips of his fingers were gliding over his skin; the pad of his thumb teasing over Dean’s nipple’s. Sliding his hand over Dean’s ribs, Naythin leaned down pressing his lips just below Dean’s left nipple. The tip of his tongue flicking out, Naythin licked around Dean’s nipple before pressing his lips to his nipple and sucking on the tight hard nub. His fingers continued to glide over Dean’s skin. He could spend hours just running his fingers over Dean’s body, kissing and licking every inch of him. 

Dean’s eyes followed every move Naythin made for a while before finally slipping closed as he relaxed against the mattress. His lips parted and his breaths were slow and even at first, then hitching Naythin teased and sucked his nipples. His hands moved over Naythin’s back, gliding across the smooth expanse of skin. 

Hooking Dean’s leg with his own, Naythin slowly spread Dean’s legs wide enough so he could get between them. Lifting his head, he kissed each of Dean’s ribs to the middle of his chest. Taking his hand from Dean’s side, Naythin pressed his palm flat on the mattress. Bracing against it, he raised himself up swinging his leg up and between Dean’s legs with a hand on each side of Dean’s chest. 

Dean drew in a deep breath through his nose and exhaled the same way. He kept his eyes closed and his hands fell from around Naythin as Naythin positioned him where he wanted him. After he felt the mattress shift and could _feel_ where Naythin had moved himself to, Dean waited a minute, waited to feel the press of Naythin’s body against his own, when he didn’t, he pried one eye open and looked up at him. “M’not really _under you_ ,” he mused with a lift of his brows as he closed his eyes once more. 

Leaning down, Naythin licked across Dean’s nipple and nipped it, pulling gently before letting go. Lifting his eyes, he narrowed them at Dean as he leaned over and repeated the move on its twin. Naythin kissed his way up Dean’s chest to his collarbone, nipping along it and kissing away each sting. Reaching Dean’s neck, Naythin lowered his hips and started to roll them slowly grinding his cock alongside Dean’s. 

Dean’s breath caught in his throat and he gasped in the next as his back arched, pushing his chest toward Naythin’s mouth. His head slowly rolled to one side as Naythin teased his nipple. He gasped in the next breath when he teased its twin and a low growling groan broke from deep in his throat. His lips parted and his head pushed back against the pillow, his neck arching slightly as he bared his throat to Naythin, a soft wanton whimpered moan breaking from between his lips. He sucked in a surprised breath and his eyes opened, his head lifting marginally from the pillow briefly before falling back against it as his own hips bucked and rolled against Naythin’s. “You stopped,” he rasped breathlessly as he turned his head and arched his neck, practically begging Naythin to bite it. “Don’t stop.” 

Naythin started to nip and kiss his way up Dean’s neck along the large muscle that ran from his shoulder to just behind his ear. His hips continued their slow roll and grind as he bent one arm, resting his weight on it reached back for Dean’s hip pulling him against his own. Nipping at Dean’s earlobe, Naythin sucked on it pulling on it before letting it slide from his lips. 

A low purr-like growl rumbled in Dean’s chest as a long low moan broke from his throat. He moved his hips against Naythin’s and gasped softly when Naythin pulled his hips up against his own. Dean’s cock twitched and pulsed as it slid alongside Naythin’s. “Oh God,” he breathed huskily. 

Dipping his head, Naythin nipped back down Dean’s neck to his shoulder. His cock twitching and pulsing as he rolled his hips. Running the tip of his tongue along the area of his neck where it met the shoulder, Naythin bit down hard but not hard enough to leave a bruise. 

Dean sucked in a breath and ground his hips back against Naythin’s thrusting against him desirously. He lifted a hand to Naythin’s ass, pushing him down against each of his upward thrusts. His neck arched toward Naythin’s mouth as a wanton moan broke from deep in his throat and his cock pulse hard, throbbing as he slid alongside Naythin’s. His other hand gripped Naythin’s side, his fingertips digging into the muscle. “Please,” he panted, “Oh God…” 

Releasing the hold he had on Dean’s neck, Naythin slid his hand from Dean’s hip between their bodies and wrapped his fingers around his hard length. Giving it a firm squeeze, Naythin dragged his hand up to the head squeezing and pulling his hand down again. Leaning in, Naythin nipped hard at the same area he’d bit moments ago. His hips bucked as he continued to stroke Dean’s shaft, rotating his fist each time he reached the head, squeezing it and dragging his palm over the top. 

Dean’s lips parted on a gasped breath and his hips bucked and jerked. “Oh God,” Dean groaned breathlessly. “Oh God...Naythin…” He tipped his head as far to the side as possible offering up his throat to Naythin. 

Naythin quickened his strokes on Dean’s cock, squeezing harder when he reached the head. His thumb gliding over the tip, smearing the precum over it. Naythin’s wolf was bumping against him each time Dean arched his neck. His wolf wanted Naythin to bite him. Sure, Dean had bit him but that was to mark him...to seal their bond. They weren’t a bonded pair. He didn’t know what if anything would happen if he bit Dean. He tried concentrating on stroking Dean’s cock, the feel of it in his hand, the way it pulsed and twitched against his palm. Leaning in, Naythin licked a path up Dean’s throat to his jaw line. Nipping along it to Dean’s ear he nipped along the ridge nuzzling against the side of Dean’s head. “Cum fer me, Dean.” 

Dean cried out when Naythin squeezed harder on the head of his cock. “Oh fuck...Oh God…” His hips bucked and thrust erratically, wantonly, his body writhing against the mattress. His head thrashed and he arched his neck back, practically begging Naythin to bite him. But it wasn’t something he would ever ask for, nothing he would ever say. He’d want it to be because Naythin wanted it. Dean’s breaths came heavier and heavier as he ground up against Naythin, thrusting his cock hard into Naythin’s fist. “I’m...Oh God...I’m gonna cum...I’m gonna...Oh God…” Dean’s hips bucked hard and his neck and back arched, pushing his head hard into the pillow as his muscles tensed. He wrapped his legs around Naythin’s as they tensed his groin lifting up off the bed. Goosebumps broke out over his body, pebbling his nipples on his chest. A deep growl tore from Dean’s throat as the first rope of cum shot from his cock. 

A deep growl rumbled deep in Naythin’s chest as he pumped Dean’s cock with fast firm strokes. His fist squeezing the head on each upstroke. He nipped hard at Dean’s ear before dropping his head to his shoulder, nipping a small circle as Dean writhed under him. Naythin could feel his fangs dropping, his eyes started to glow a brilliant electric blue as he felt Dean’s cock pulse against his palm. His wolf pulled back for a second when Dean growled as if he weren’t sure what he wanted was okay. Instinct pushed away any hesitation he may have had as Dean started to cum. Pulling his head back, Naythin snarled and bit down hard on Dean’s neck where it met his shoulder. 

Dean cried out when Naythin’s teeth sank into his flesh and his cock seemed to jump, the sensation extending his orgasm until he wasn’t sure that he wasn’t going to pass out. His short blunt nails were pressed into the flesh of Naythin’s side and the swell of his buttocks as he held on for dear life as he came. Slowly he started to get feeling back in his arms and legs and the muscles weren’t locked down so tightly. Even still, he didn’t want to let go, didn’t want to pry his eyes open to the harsh light of reality. He was happy to float there in the blissful darkness, clinging to Naythin. 

Naythin continued to stroke Dean’s cock, milking him for every drop as he rode out his orgasm. As Dean’s body started to relax and he wasn’t writhing and spasming under him, Naythin pulled his hand from Dean’s cock, wiping it on the side of the mattress, he used it to brace against as he slowly withdrew his fangs from Dean’s flesh. As soon as his fangs retracted back in his jaw, Naythin slowly licked across the bite to seal it. He knew Dean would heal in no time but the instinct to lick the wound...to seal it was strong and something Naythin couldn’t ignore. Opening his eyes, he looked down at the jagged bite mark. Damn, it was bad. Leaning in, he pressed his lips lightly above the bite. “I love you.” 

Dean’s breathing was fast and ragged as his body finally relaxed, all but going limp against the mattress. He wasn’t totally certain if he could even move if he had to. One corner of his lips quirked upward into a lopsided smile at Naythin’s words. “I love you too, baby.” He drew in a deep breath through his nose and blew it out through his lips. Swallowing, he slowly peeled open his eyes to look up at Naythin. “Was it everythin’ you’d…” He hated to say _dreamt_ , that sounded so much like some adolescent vampire love crap. “ _Hoped_?” 

Pressing his lips to Dean’s briefly, Naythin smiled down at him. “God, yes.” Leaning in, Naythin kissed near the bite again as he slowly rolled off Dean and onto his side. “Lemme get somethin’ to clean you up with.” He leaned in again, kissing Dean on the lips before rolling over and swinging his legs off the side of the bed and going into the bathroom to get a couple towels. Turning on the faucet, he let the water run until it was warm enough. Once it was good and wet, he wrung it out and turned the water off. Grabbing a dry towel, he walked back into the room and climbed back on the bed next to Dean. Throwing the dry towel over his shoulder, Naythin started to wipe the cum off Dean’s chest and stomach. Folding it in half, he wiped down his groin and wrapped it around Dean’s shaft being careful to only wipe over the head once. When he was done, he used the other towel to dry Dean off. Tossing both towels back toward the bathroom, Naythin lay on his side next to Dean, his eyes going to the bite on his shoulder. 

Dean’s lips quirked upward weakly at the corners hearing that things had gone the way Naythin had wanted them to, had hoped that they would. His hands only fell away from Naythin when he’d rolled away and now lay limply against the bed. Blowing out a heavy breath between his lips, Dean finally managed to lift a hand up off the mattress, bringing it to his face and wiping downward over it. _Holy shit. Was it bad that he wasn’t so sure he’d ever came that hard before?_ He shook those thoughts away as he looked toward the bathroom as Naythin came back out and he let his hand fall away to his side. He watched every move Naythin made as he cleaned him up and smiled every time their eyes met. He couldn’t help the soft chuckle that broke past his lips at Naythin’s careless tossing of the towels, merely _toward_ the bathroom. Arie would kick his ass for that. Dean started to roll toward Naythin only to have his forehead crease and his brow knit on a silent “ow”, his head turning to try and look down at the bite on his neck...shoulder...whatever. He puffed out his chest out a little in an attempt to move his body enough to be able to look down and get a good look at the bite. His brows rose in unison and nearly disappeared into his hairline when he noticed that...it was still there. It wasn’t runny dripping blood there, but it was still _there_. His head snapped back to Naythin, his eyes a little wide. “Why is that not…? I didn’t...I mean the silver...I can still heal can’t I?” He looked back at the bite again. Oh shit. Shit. Shit. 

Naythin pushed up a little so he could get a better look at the bite. Shit. Yep, it was still there. It has sealed up enough so that it wasn’t bleeding anymore but the thing was still raw and jagged looking. Licking his bottom lip, Naythin sat back a little, his hand going to Dean’s chest. “It’s okay. It’s okay. You can still heal. You healed me in the cell remember?” This was gonna come back to bite him in the ass and Arie’s was going to be attached to those teeth. “Remember when you bit Arie that first time? It took her a while to heal from it.” Naythin sighed, his eyes glued to the bite on Dean’s shoulder. “Bites from a male are...more intense. They stay visible longer. Yours will heal faster than a normal Lycan’s but...it’s gonna be there a few days at least.” 

Dean couldn’t help it, it started as a smirk that grew into a smile that widened until he thought his face was going to break and then it just bubbled out of him, a great belly laugh that had him rolling back over onto his back, one hand actually on his stomach as he cracked up laughing, tears streaming from the corners of his eyes. 

Here Naythin was freaking out about the bite and Dean starts laughing. Yep, he’s lost his ever loving mind. Dean wasn’t just laughing, oh no, this was a full on belly laugh complete with tears...the whole nine yards. After a couple minutes, Naythin huffed and rolled his eyes. “What’s so funny?” 

“Dean Winchester just got marked...by a _guy_ , and not just any guy, by a fuckin’ _Lycan_ ,” His words had started breathless and soft and by the end he was too close to laughing for them to be very clear and his voice had rose in volume before he cracked up laughing again. He looked over at Naythin and shoved at his arm. “Oh c’mon, it’s friggin’ funny as hell.” 

Naythin smirked and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, laugh it up. After laughin’ comes cryin’ when Arie sees it. She’s gonna put my nuts in a vice.” 

Dean’s laughter stopped immediately and his eyes widened at Naythin as he scurried back so fast he nearly fell off the bed and onto the floor. “ _He_ said that to me. A couple’a times.” He moved back to his spot on the bed and leaned back against the headboard. “No, she won’t.” 

Naythin froze as Dean pulled away from him nearly falling off the bed in the process. _What the hell?_ Dropping his head, he could have kicked himself square in the ass. He didn’t look back up until he felt the mattress dip and Dean was back in his spot. “Dean...I...I didn’t know. I’m sorry.” _Note to self. **NEVER** say that again. Ever._ Naythin raised his hand to take hold of Dean’s. 

Dean took Naythin’s hand and threaded his fingers with Naythin’s. “Arie’s not gonna say anything. Well, she can say what she wants, but that’s about it. Things are gonna change when we get home. I’ve been doing whatever Arie wanted me to do. First because I was lost and then because I didn’t know what else to do, but I’m gonna start being me again. She loved me then, the way I was, hopefully she’ll still love me now. If not…” He shook his head. “I dunno. But I’m not backin’ down on this, I can’t.” 

Naythin gave Dean’s hand a gentle squeeze. Change the subject...thank God. “She’s not gonna stop lovin’ you. It might be a little rough at first but she won’t walk away from you. Like I said, tell ‘er what’s goin’ on. You gotta talk to ‘er. She may surprise you and be okay with it...like she is with us.” Which shocked the hell outta Naythin. 

Dean couldn’t help but huff softly. “Not like we really gave her much choice. After she stopped thinking I’d lost my mind anyway.” 

“Yeah. She coulda said no. Told you never to see me again or kicked me out of the pack. She had plenty of choices. It was a lot to take in all at once but she’s trying.” Raising their joined hands to his lips, Naythin kissed across Dean’s knuckles. “Give her a chance with this too.” 

“I kicked old you out of the pack, that kinda took that option off the table. And then there was the angel that did his own share of convincing. And...I love you. There really weren’t any other choices once she knew that. Well, as far as doing anything to you. She could have divorced me.” Dean shrugged. 

“Arie’s stubborn. She still could have kicked me out of the pack regardless of what happened before. I love you, too...more than you know.” Naythin covered their joined hands with his free hand, his thumb running over Dean’s wedding band. “She’s not going to divorce you over this.”

Dean frowned in annoyance at Naythin. “Oh ye of little faith,” he huffed. “You don’t think I would have put up one helluva fight?” He shook his head. “See, that’s what I mean.” He closed his eyes on a sigh. “She wouldn’t have done anything to you because I wouldn’t have let her. If she wanted to do anything to anyone she could do it to me, which is what I told her.”

Naythin looked up at Dean and stared at him for a long moment. “I have faith in you. We agreed that I wouldn’t come between you two. If Arie told you to pick her or me what would you have done?” 

Dean shook his head and looked down at their joined hands. “Had an ongoing affair?” He looked over at Naythin and shrugged. 

“I’m being serious. You would have picked Arie because she’s your wife and the mother of your son. You told me Arie is always first...over everything...including me.” Squeezing Dean’s hand, Naythin leaned in, pressing his lips to Dean’s for a moment before pulling back. “Give her a chance.” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I know...but I wouldn’t have given up on you without a helluva fight. And...if somethin’ happened where it wouldn’t have worked out, I wouldn’a had Cas take you back to yer family.”

Naythin dropped his eyes to the sheet and shook his head. “Ash doesn’t wan’ me back anyway.” 

Dean quirked a brow and sighed. “What did you do?”

“Nothing. When Cas took me back to tell ‘em I was leaving she wasn’t happy about it. I told her I had to come back to make things right with you an’ Arie and the pack...okay, mostly you but she jus’...” Naythin sighed heavily. “I didn’t think people were supposed to get that pissed in Heaven. She told me _if_ I ever got to go back to Heaven to not come to them. She said I picked you over them.” 

Dean cringed. “Yeah, I didn’t think people were supposed to get pissed in Heaven either. But then again, it’s supposed to be paradise, I really can’t see how havin’ yer husband tell you he’s leavin’ you in Heaven for a man would be paradise.” 

Naythin huffed. “I didn’t tell her that. I didn’t have time, really. Cas was doggin’ my ass every 30 seconds it seemed an’ I think that didn’t help either. She was just...she said I was choosing _them_ over her and Bree. I didn’t have enough time to explain. Maybe if I had more time to tell her.” 

Dean’s forehead creased and he frowned in confusion. “Why was Cas houndin’ you? It’s not like there was a time limit, yer coach was gonna turn into a pumpkin or somethin’.”

“Remember when Cas said he’d give you a day and a night and then bring me back? That was here...not...up there.” Naythin raised his hand and pointed to the ceiling. “Time is different there. I had maybe a half hour to tell try and explain what was going on.” Looking back at Dean, Naythin sat up, his grip tightening on Dean’s hand. “How long...was I...gone when I came to you?” 

Dean knew what it was like to have time be different in Hell so hearing that Heaven was different wasn’t all that surprising. It just would have been nice if it had been that way in Hell. “How long were you gone? You mean...dead?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, how long was I dead when I came to you at the pond.” Naythin really hated that word. _Dead_

“Four years...to the day,” Dean responded, looking down at their hands and flexing his fingers, but not pulling them from Naythin’s. Just noticing that even now, if he thought about it, it was still there, that feeling...under his skin. 

“What? Four...years?” Naythin blinked rapidly as if someone had shined a bright light in his eyes. “Jesus...I was in Purgatory maybe...a few months...tops when Cas found me. I was in Heaven a couple days when Cas came to the cabin an’ told us we could have one wish before we couldn’t leave Heaven without a whole lot of Heavenly red tape. Four years?” If Naythin hadn’t been holding Dean’s hand it would have been shaking like a leaf. As it was he had to curl the fingers of his free hand into a tight fist to keep it steady. 

Dean moved closer to Naythin and laid his free hand on his chest. “Hey, talk to me,” he urged gently. “What’s goin’ on in there? An’ don’t tell me nothin’, in case you forgot, we’re bonded and I can tell when yer upset. And before you bitch, Arie hates it too. Not sure if that’s the same for everyone; Ar never said, she just glares at me.” He shrugged a shoulder. “So spill.” 

“No...it just...didn’t feel like it was that long. I thought maybe...a couple months but not four...four years.” Naythin blew out a long breath. “I’m sorry.” He flexed his fingers on his free hand over and over to try and steady himself. “I can’t stop shaking.” 

Dean pulled his hand free off Naythin’s and reached for him instead. “C’mere,” he coaxed gently, wrapping his arms around Naythin and holding him tight. “Relax, baby, it’s okay.” 

Naythin moved closer to Dean. Laying down next to him, Naythin wrapped his arm across his waist and lay his head on Dean’s chest. “I don’t know why I’m shaking. I’m sorry.” 

Dean shook his head slowly. “Don’t be sorry,” he murmured, “It’s okay.” He sighed softly. “I uh, I can still see Nate, the way he looked. Hear the way he sounded. It kinda sucks bein’ the only person to remember that. Well, an’ Ar since Cas decided that it’d be a great idea to give her a history lesson the painful all at once way. ‘Course I guess that was _my_ fault, I asked him to show her. I thought he’d show her the end, what she needed, but oh no, she saw every last tiny detail in vivid Technicolor.” He huffed. “Anyway, just to prove that this, what happened with my death and the dick that Cas had me torture, wasn’t yer fault...they were saying things about Nate, about how his eyes aren’t right, one’s blue and one’s green. Ar and I knew in the back of our minds that somethin’ was brewin’, but I don’t think we really wanted to think about it, y’know?” 

Naythin frowned as he looked up at Dean. “What do Nate’s eyes have anything to do with this? So they’re different colors. Big deal? He’s just a baby.” 

“Toddler,” Dean corrected with a shrug of one shoulder, “Remember this is future stuff I’m talkin’ about. They uh, they were whisperin’ about it...Ar overheard some...luckily I didn’t or I would have ended their existence, but… Fear does funny things, even to Lycans.” 

“I guess it does.” Naythin hooked his leg over Dean’s pulling himself closer. 

“You okay now?” Dean inquired as he pulled his head back, trying to look into Naythin’s face.

Naythin raised his hand from Dean’s waist holding it a few inches above his body. When it didn’t shake he breathed a sigh of relief. “Yeah. It’s better.” Putting his hand on Dean’s chest, Naythin turned his head pressing his lips to the side of Dean’s chest. 

“Arie wants to know what she is to you,” Dean murmured. “I voted for scary but she glared at me.”

“My vote is scary too. I don’t know really. Both of you are my Alpha’s...after that, I don’t know. Calling you my boyfriend seems...childish to me.” 

“After she glared at me I suggested sister, but then I thought about that for a minute and got weirded out by the incestuous overtones and vetoed that one before she even had the chance,” Dean murmured, “She wasn’t talkin’ Alpha stuff. She wants to know what to tell Nate. Personally I think he needs to learn how to hold his head up on his own before we worry about labels but...” He shrugged a shoulder. “She asked me that too. What we are, you and me. I cleverly came up with friends with benefits but she glared at me about that one too. She said that friends with benefits aren’t bonded.”

“She’s got a point. I don’t think we’d have to worry about Nate until he’s a lot older.” Lifting his head, Naythin turned resting his chin on Dean’s chest. “What are we?” 

Dean heaved a sigh and looked down at the sheet rather than into Naythin’s eyes. “I got the whole rundown on how all this works the other night when Arie wanted to play twenty questions instead of sleep; two men can never be a mated pair because they are the same sex, just like two women, but...I dunno…” he looked back at Naythin. “If anything ever, God or Goddess or what-the-hell-ever forbid, but if anything ever happened to Ar...I’d want you to…” he shrugged a shoulder and gave a nod. “Y’know.”

“There’s a first time for everything, I guess. Look at you...Super Lycan.” Naythin had a feeling he knew what Dean was getting at but he wasn’t 100 % sure. “You’d want me to what?” 

Dean stared deadpan at Naythin. “Seriously? Do you want me to get out some hand puppets too?” He heaved a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes. “To y’know...be my mate...like Arie. Like I said, I know that technically this isn’t the same as that and that at any time, she made sure to point this out I’m not stupid, you could go off and be a mated pair with some chick. Like I said, I saw that one comin’ a mile down the road. But still...that’s what I’d want us to be...or however close we could get to that.” He shrugged and chuckled. “Hell, I got an angel at my disposal, I could probably make it get extremely close if not exact.” 

“I’m oh fer two on the female front. I don’t see me hookin’ up with some chick...ever.” Naythin shrugged as he turned his head and lay it back down on Dean’s chest. “Like I said. There’s a first time for everything. Who knows, we could end up bonded like you an’ Arie. I’m not sayin’ I wan’ anythin’ to happen to Arie...hell no.” 

“No, I know,” Dean murmured as he patted Naythin’s shoulder. “I am worried about her though, not that I’d let anything happen to her, this jus’ kinda made me think of it. She uh, I’ve never seen Arie afraid of another witch, ever. She’s afraid of Rowena, and that worries me.” 

Naythin stiffened when Dean brought up Rowena. “You keep Arie away from her.” Propping himself up on his elbow, Naythin turned and looked Dean in the eye. “I mean it, Dean. You keep Arie as far from that bitch as possible. What she did at the farm? That’s _nothing_. She took out Arie’s wards, Cas...Arie.” _She knew me. She knew me._

“And me, yeah I remember,” Dean responded, “What the hell, you think I’m gonna invite the bitch over for tea? Of course I’m gonna keep her away from Arie, away from everyone in my family. She didn’t get reset. Not like everyone else. When Cas did his clockwork thing, she didn’t forget you, not totally. An’ yeah, I was awake for that.” He knew it was sort of obvious but he couldn’t help pointing it out, even as he tightened his arms around Naythin. “Yer shakin’ again.”

It took a minute for Naythin to calm down enough to lay back down. Yeah, he was shaking again, harder this time. “She said I looked familiar and after she knocked you out she asked where she knew me from. I didn’t say anything...I couldn’t after she threw me into the wall an’ knocked me out. I could _feel_ her. I knew she was there before I saw her. It shouldn’t...I shouldn’t have been able to know that.” 

Dean bent a leg and pressed his heel hard into the mattress as he turned, rolling them over so that Naythin was under him. He reached for both of Naythin’s hands and held them in his own. “You need to tell me everything that went on between you two. Maybe Cas can do somethin’, I dunno, but you need to tell me what happened.” 

“No. Don’t…” Naythin softly pleaded as he looked away from Dean. His eyes looking everywhere but at him. “I can’t.” 

Dean pulled his head back and searched Naythin’s face. “What the hell did she do to you?” His words were followed by a low warning growl. 

Naythin fought not to cringe or pull away even though is wolf took a few steps back before stopping. “Nothing. Nothing physical or anything.” 

Dean gave a slow nod. “Okay, not really where I was goin’ with that but thanks for that mental image that I’ll never be able to scrub outta my head now. Keep goin’.” 

“I met her in a bar in North Carolina. That’s where her house...mansion is. Winston Salem, North Carolina. The local pack had it’s enforcers following me.” He couldn’t do this...he couldn’t tell him. “I told her how I bit you...how you can heal...the bond you have with Arie. After I told her, it...she had a leash on me. She wanted me to be her watch dog so I could kill her son...Crowley, and she was going to kill you. I told her I wasn’t going to do it...kill Crowley an’ as screwed up as I was I couldn’t let her kill you. Every time I tried to leave it was like m’mind went blank and I’d forget what I was doing. I couldn’t shift unless she allowed it. She took me to Hell to find Crowley…” dropping his eyes, he could still see Ash standing there in Crowley’s throne room looking at him like he’d betrayed her. “ She uh...she screwed with m’head. Made me think she could bring Ash and Bree back. Told me if I helped her kill Crowley she’d bring my girls back. She made it look like Ash was there....God, it looked just like her...she looked so real.” Clearing his throat, he glanced up at Dean and back down at the sheet. “When she found out Crowley knew what she was planning and where she lived she left and released the hold she had on me. She told me about the bounty you had put on me. I didn’t believe her. Well...the rest you know.” 

“She lied,” Dean said once Naythin had finished, “Or didn’t care enough not to do a half assed job of releasing you from her...leash.” He searched Naythin’s face and, as he released one of Naythin’s hands, brought a hand to the side of his jaw and gently pressed Naythin to look at him. “It’s not the worst story I’ve heard. I get that yer ashamed about what _he_ did but, try not to be too hard on yerself.” 

“Yeah.” He knew it sounded less than convincing but it was the best he had. Naythin would never forgive himself for what he did. The pain he caused Arie and Dean. The people he hurt...killed. Didn’t matter that it hadn’t happened _yet_ so they were all still alive. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure none of it happened. The fact that Rowena still had some kind of hold on him scared the hell out of him. If she figured out who he was…

“You know that what happened; with her, is gone. And it isn’t ever gonna happen, right? We’ll get Cas to look into it. He’ll know what to do. Just...try to relax,” he murmured as his thumb caressed across Naythin’s cheekbone. “We’ll figure this out, and everything’ll be okay.” He was silent for a long while. “Wanna hear somethin’ scarier? If anythin’ happens to me an’ Ar, we’ve already, unofficially, talked...we...we want you to raise Nate.” 

Naythin leaned into Dean’s hand, the way his thumb moved over his cheek was enough to calm his ragged nerves. His eyes snapped open and he pulled his head back blinking like crazy. “What?” After what he’d done, they wanted him to raise their son? 

Dean’s eyes tightened as he looked down at Naythin. “I should get out the puppets, huh?” He drew in a breath through his nose and exhaled the same way. “What part of _raise Nate_ did you not understand?” 

“I heard you. I just...After what I did. Nothin’s gonna happen to you guys but I...okay. I mean, not like I’d say no. I love the kid.” Holy crap. What do you say to something like that? 

“You didn’t do it. Some psycho version of you did, an’ that guy, he’s dead. Trust me, I know.” He tightened his grip on Naythin’s left hand, the hand he still held, the hand that had crushed Naythin’s skull. Every time he talked about that day, his palm itched and he could still feel Naythin’s skull give way under Gigantor’s massive paw. 

Naythin squeezed Dean’s hand pulling their joined hands to his chest, he reached up with his free hand wrapping his arm around Dean’s shoulders and pulling him as close as he could burying his face in Dean’s neck. “Some big tough Lycan I am, huh?” 

Dean chuckled softly. “I dunno, I think yer pretty perfect,” he mused with a sigh. “But uh, whadda ya mean? Because of Rowena?” He scoffed. “Just because yer a Lycan doesn’t mean yer use to dealin’ with things like her...yer not a Hunter.” 

“It kinda wrecks my Boogeyman rep. I’m not a control freak or anythin’ but...I don’t like this. I don’t like not knowing what I’m up against.” 

“Yeah well, trust me, I am a control freak, at least that’s what Sammy use to tell me, and as much as I hate not knowin’ what I’m up against, I usually don’t. It’s why I make shit up as I go,” Dean responded. 

Naythin sighed as he held onto Dean. His wolf had calmed and in turn helped Naythin to calm down as well. Tilting his head to the side, he pressed his lips to the side of Dean’s neck. “How you doin’?” 

Dean’s brows rose and his head tipped slightly to one side as he nodded with a thoughtful frown. “M’good.”

Naythin pulled his head back enough to look Dean in the eye. “No bullshit. How are you, really?” 

Dean lifted his brows again. “Wanna narrow that field down a little?” 

“Narrow it down? How much you got goin’ on in that head of yers? Never mind...don’t answer that. How are you with the Adessi thing?” He couldn’t say torture. “Let’s start there.” 

Dean nodded. “Better. And as long as I don’t sleep for a while I’ll prob’ly stay that way,” Dean responded. “Yer turn, how are you with the whole Rowena thing?” 

“I don’t like the fact she still has some kind of...hold or...link to me. I don’t think she knows it’s still there but if Cas can do something I’ll sleep a lot better and won’t be lookin ‘over my shoulder all the time. So, I guess that means I’m better.” Turning his head, Naythin leaned his forehead against Dean’s shoulder. 

“So...does that mean yer up for more sex?” 

Naythin pulled his head back letting it fall back on the pillow, a small smirk teasing at the corner of his mouth. “Yeah. That means I’m up for more sex.” 

Dean’s lips curved into a wide impish grin and moved his hips in a slow thrust, dragging his rapidly hardening cock alongside Naythin’s. 

Sucking in a quick breath, Naythin groaned. His own hips thrust up against Dean’s hips, his cock twitching and pulsing from the skin on skin contact with Dean’s hard length. Squeezing Dean’s hand, he kept it tight to his chest. 

Dipping his head, Dean nibbled a trail up the side of Naythin’s neck, each bite harder than the last until he reached Naythin’s ear, nipping at the lobe and sucking it into his mouth briefly before letting it slip from between his lips while his hips continued to move, thrusting slow and steady, rolling them and dragging his hard length alongside Naythin’s. 

Moaning long and low, Naythin tipped his head to the side exposing his neck to Dean. His hips continued to roll against Dean’s, his cock lengthening and getting impossibly hard. “Fuck...Dean...oh God.” Sliding his hand from Dean’s back to his neck, he squeezed gently keeping Dean where he was. 

Dean bit down hard on Naythin’s neck, but only with his human teeth, not his fangs, at least not yet. His hips moved in a slow undulation, rolling his hips against Naythin’s and continuing to drag his length against Naythin’s. He pulled a hand down and used it to grab onto Naythin’s hip, pulling him up on each downward grind of his own hips. 

Naythin cried out as Dean bit down on his neck. He waited for his fangs to penetrate the skin groaning in frustration when nothing happened. Sliding his hand down Dean’s back as far as he could, he dug his fingertips into the muscle just before Dean’s ass cheek. His hips bucked and thrust up hard against Dean’s hips; each breath hitching in his throat. Sliding his leg up until his foot was flat on the mattress, Naythin used it to brace against as he rolled his hips, grinding them into Dean’s. 

Dean couldn’t help but grin around the patch of skin in his mouth before he released it and licked across the bite to take away the sting. “Frustrating, isn’t it?” he murmured huskily near Naythin’s ear. Nipping and sucking at the tender skin behind it. His hips continued to roll, thrusting against Naythin’s. He shifted his hand from Naythin’s hip, sliding it in between them and wrapped his fingers around Naythin’s length. He squeezed the base firmly before sliding his tight fist upward along Naythin’s shaft, pivoting his wrist with the upward glide until he reached the head where he let his hand slip up and over, squeezing the head firmly in his tight fist. 

Naythin growled deep in his chest in response to Dean’s question. Frustrating wasn’t even the half of it. His neck arched back as far as he could get it as Dean nipped and sucked close to the bite. His body shuddering as Dean took hold of his cock. Naythin’s hips rose up off the mattress pushing hard into Dean’s hand as he stroked his shaft and squeezed the head. Squeezing his eyes tight, he growled long and low in his throat. “Faster...Dean...faster.” 

Dean pulled his head up just far enough so that his mouth was near Naythin’s ear. “Easy, baby,” he murmured soothingly. His tight fist moved over Naythin’s length, faster than he had been but not near as fast as Naythin likely wanted. With each upward glide of his fist, he squeezed the head of Naythin’s cock, reveling in the responses it got him. A low, low growl rumbled in Dean’s chest and his teeth slowly dragged against the long column of Naythin’s throat. He let his fangs descend just enough that their tips brushed the tender flesh teasingly. His own hips continued to buck and roll, thrusting against Naythin’s hips even as he stroked Naythin’s cock. 

Naythin’s hips bucked hard each time Dean squeezed the head of his cock. Naythin slid his hand up from Dean’s back to the middle of his shoulders fingers splayed wide he dug his fingertips into Dean’s back; his breaths coming out in moans and growled groans. Hissing in a quick breath through his nostrils at the feel of Dean’s fangs on his throat, he arched his neck pushing against Dean silently begging for more. 

Dean sped up the movement of his fisted hand on Naythin’s cock, likely to the speed he’d begged for in the first place. He nipped gently, carefully, at Naythin neck with his fangs, trailing a long line down the thick muscle. It wasn’t easy to not break the surface of Naythin’s skin with his razor sharp fangs, but he was managing. 

Naythin squeezed Dean’s hand hard enough that if he’d have been a human he would have broke bones. His back arched off the bed, his cock pulsing against the palm of Dean’s hand. Taking his hand from Dean’s back, Naythin raised it to the side of Dean’s neck trying to get him to bite down and not the barely there drags that were driving him crazy. “Dean...please.” Naythin begged as his hips bucked and thrust hard against Dean’s. The friction of Dean stroking his shaft and the occasion glances against Dean’s shaft had Naythin’s body spasming. 

Soft moans and growled groans broke from Dean’s throat as he continued to tease Naythin’s body and roll his hips against Naythin’s. He stroked harder, faster, sliding his fisted hand along Naythin’s cock in long hard pulls that randomly went up and over the head of Naythin’s dick, squeezing the sensitive head in a viselike grip. He continued nipping along Naythin’s throat, carefully biting at the delicate flesh but not allowing himself to break the skin. Dragging his fangs across the abused flesh before nipping again, harder than the last time, yet still not hard enough. 

Naythin let out a small cry of frustration from the way Dean teased and nipped at his neck. His hips thrust up hard, grinding against Dean’s hand. A thin layer of sweat broke out over Naythin’s body, his nostrils flared as he breathed hard through them. “Dean...God....please...fuck.” Naythin’s fingertips dug into Dean’s neck briefly before he slid his hand down to Dean’s hip and pulled hard at the same time Naythin thrust up hard against it. His orgasm started to build low in his gut as his hips bucked more erratically. 

Dean continued to stroke his tight fist along Naythin’s shaft while his own hips bucked hard, thrusting and rolling against Naythin’s even with his hand wrapped firmly around Naythin’s dick. He continued to tease the tender flesh of Naythin’s neck, always nipping just a little harder than the time before but never the way Naythin wanted, never hard enough to mark Naythin again as his own. Lifting his mouth from Naythin’s throat, Dean whispered huskily into Naythin’s ear, “Cum fer me, baby.” 

Naythin’s back arched into Dean hard. His hips raised off the mattress, goosebumps breaking out over his skin as his orgasm rolled over him. “Oh God...I’m gonna cum...I..” His muscles locking up tight Naythin could feel his balls drawing up tight to his body. Throwing his head back into the pillow, turning his head as far to the side as he could, Naythin cried out as he felt Dean bury his fangs in his neck as the first stream of cum shot from the head of his cock. He squeezed Dean’s hand as hard as he could wrapping his arm around Dean’s back clinging to him as he rode out his orgasm.

Soft growls rumbled in Dean’s chest as he clamped onto Naythin’s neck and didn’t let go. His fisted hand nearly stripped Naythin’s cock with each fast hard pull along his length and he didn’t let up on either as Naythin came. He stayed like that, even after Naythin’s body had calmed and his fist had stilled on Naythin’s dick. He remained lying there, with his teeth embedded in Naythin’s neck, his eyes closed and his nostrils flared as he panted out his own breaths. It was somewhere around the time that Naythin gave up the death grip he had on his hand and his breathing had returned to some facet of normalcy that Dean finally pulled his hand from between them and slowly withdrew his fangs from Naythin’s neck, licking across the wound to close it and help take away some of the sting. 

Naythin let his arm slowly fall from Dean’s back and onto the bed. He had to flex his fingers to get them to work again when he finally managed to let go of Dean’s hand. Sucking in a hard breath, his body spasmed when Dean took his hand off his cock. Naythin winced a little from the bite as he turned his head to look up at Dean. Breathing heavily, he raised his hand to run the backs of his fingers down Dean’s cheek from just next to his eye to this jaw line. “God, I love you.” 

“I love you too...angel,” Dean murmured, his eyes searching Naythin’s. 

Naythin’s eyebrows rose slightly. “Angel, huh? I don’ know ‘bout that.” He thought about it for a moment before nodding slowly. “But...I like it.” 

“Well, it was either that or ghost...apparition…WiW...banshee...” He shrugged a shoulder, “Those didn’t seem like too great a name to yell in bed, so I went with the other. Still always there, even when I can’t seem ‘em anymore.” 

“Banshee? Really?” Naythin chuckled, running his fingers down Dean’s cheek again. “I’ll always be there for you.” 

Dean really wasn’t talking about Naythin being there for him in the same way that Naythin was. When Naythin died...when Dean had killed...murdered him...he’d always felt Naythin there...taunting him. His presence lingering, never leaving him alone...there were times when it would be worse than others, and those were the nights he’d drink himself into oblivion. He wasn’t totally sure what you call it at least not without looking it up, Sam would know, but he was fairly certain that Nate had… _has_ a gift to calm people, it was the only time that he’d felt a sliver of peace after that day, whenever he and Nate were together, and usually after Nate touched his face. 

Naythin’s forehead creased with concern when Dean seemed to check out. Cupping the side of his face, he ran his thumb along Dean’s cheekbone. “Dean? Baby, what’s wrong?” 

Dean’s eyebrows rose as he blinked a couple of times and looked down at Naythin, into his eyes, seeing them again instead of the past. “Hmm? Oh,” he shook his head slightly, “Nothin’.”

“That was a heck of a nothin’. Where’d ya go? Talk to me.” Naythin raised his head off the pillow, gently kissing the corner of Dean’s mouth before laying back down. 

Dean shook his head. “Nothin’, trust me, you don’t wanna go there. It’s okay. I’m...okay. Now.” He dipped his head and slanted his mouth over Naythin’s, slipping his tongue in past his lips and teeth, sweeping it into Naythin’s mouth, teasing at the roof before sliding his tongue alongside Naythin’s, at the taste that was Naythin alone a low moan to break from Dean’s throat. The kiss served a dual purpose, to stop Naythin from asking anything more about what he’d been thinking about and to remind himself that Naythin wasn’t dead, he was right here, in his arms. 

Naythin moaned against Dean’s mouth. His hand sliding around to the back of Dean’s head cupping it gently. Pushing his tongue past Dean’s lips and teeth, he followed Dean’s move for move. Wrestling and gliding alongside it. Lifting his free hand, he ran it slowly up and down Dean’s side, his fingertips dipping into each hollow of Dean’s ribs. 

Dean moaned, his hips rolling against Naythin’s as his head shifted from side to side, his tongue tangling and dueling with Naythin’s. Their teeth knocked against one another as they devoured one another’s mouths. Dean’s hand lifted, his fingers threading upward into the honey brown strands at the back of Naythin’s head, near his nape, cradling his head in his palm. His other hand moved down to Naythin’s hip, gripping the jut of bone and pulling up against his own with each roll of Dean’s hips. 

Naythin was forced to break the kiss much sooner than he ever wanted. His lungs still hadn’t fully caught up from his last orgasm. Tilting his head back, he winced from the sting of the still unhealed bite on his neck. Sliding his leg up, bending it at the knee until his foot was flat on the mattress, Naythin braced against the bed thrusting his hips up into Dean’s. Groaning loudly, his cock twitched and pulsed coming back to life so fast Naythin had to bite back the pain. 

When Naythin broke the kiss, Dean searched his face to be certain that nothing was wrong other than lungs starving for oxygen, his own breaths panting out from between softly parted lips. Satisfied that it was no more than that, he dipped his head and attacked the side of Naythin’s neck again, nipping along its length and dragging his teeth across the smooth flesh. 

Turning his head to the side, Naythin slid his hand from the back of Dean’s neck to his back. Slowly running it up and down, his fingertips digging in and dragging his nails on the way back up. “Dean...feels s’good.” Naythin’s hips raised up off the bed thrusting hard into Dean’s. Gasping each time the head of his cock bumped along the side of Dean’s hard shaft. 

Dean slid his hand from Naythin’s hip to his ass cheek, grabbing the muscled flesh and digging into it with his fingertips, kneading at the firm globe as he ground his hips up against Naythin’s, rolling his hips and thrusting hard, sliding his hand length against Naythin’s. He nipped roughly at Naythin’s neck, small growls sounding in his throat with each one. Soft moans interlaced with those growls and soft wanton grunted groans each time the head of his cock would catch and rub alongside Naythin’s. 

Naythin’s back arched, his hips grinding into Dean’s. His cock was still very sensitive from the last round and Naythin could feel another orgasm building fast. There wasn’t much build up this time. “I...I’m gonna cum” Naythin wrapped his arms around Dean pulling him as close as he could get him. Squeezing his eyes shut tight, he cried out as the first stream of cum shot from the head of his cock. 

“God yeah, angel,” Dean rasped huskily against the side of Naythin’s throat. As Naythin started to cum, he bit down on the tender flesh of Naythin’s neck, not with his fangs, with his teeth, not hard enough to puncture the skin but hard enough to leave one helluva hickie like bruise. His hips continued to move against Naythin’s, rolling them and thrusting hard, dragging his cock alongside Naythin’s and smearing Naythin’s cum between them in the process. 

Crying out from Dean’s bite on his neck, Naythin clung to Dean as he rode out his orgasm. Two that close together and as hard as he came would put any normal person in the hospital. His sides and chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. Slowly taking his arms from around Dean’s neck, Naythin lay limp and exhausted on the bed. His eyes closed, lips parted slightly, nostrils flaring as he breathed heavily. “Oh God.” Licking his lips, Naythin managed to lift his hand to his face and wipe away the sweat from his eyes. “Oh my God.” Swallowing hard, he opened his eyes barely past thin slits as he looked up at Dean. “That...oh my God.” 

Dean slowly released the skin he’d bitten into when Naythin’s body finally lay limply against the mattress. Looking down at the obvious bite bruise he licked across it to take away the sting and lifted his head, gazing lovingly down at Naythin. A small smirk teased at one corner of his lips. He’d been about to reach up and wipe the sweat from Naythin’s eyes when he reached up and did it himself. His smirk widened slightly as he quirked a single brow and chuckled softly. Dipping his head he brushed his lips across Naythin’s in a feather light kiss, but that didn’t stop him from capturing Naythin’s bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth. He nipped lightly at it before releasing the kiss reddened flesh. 

Naythin chuckled as Dean sucked and nipped at his lip. Blowing out a long breath, he looked down the length of their bodies, his head falling back onto the pillows. “You tryin’ to get me hard again? I don’ think I’d last a minute if ya did. That an’ probably have a heart attack.” He was still breathing heavily but at least his heart decided to slow down and stop pounding in his chest. 

Dean’s brow immediately lifted and his eyes widened a little. “Seriously? You think you can?” A wickedly devious grin teased at his lips and his eyes tightened marginally. “And I don’t think Lycans can have heart attacks, they’d heal too fast from it.” 

“Let’s not test the theory. Honestly? I _might_ be able to but it’s gonna be painful...not that I...ya know...mind a little pain during sex,” _Way to make with the revelations there, Emerson._ “but three times that close together that’s more than even I want to deal with.” 

Dean’s brow furrowed thoughtfully. “Pain, huh? I’ve always been the more into...I dunno...hard. Fast or slow, it doesn’t matter, but just _hard_. I mean if yer gonna do it, make sure the other person knows you’ve been there,” he mused with a nod, “And with a lot of touching...I have very sensitive hands. It helps me when I work on m’car.” He shrugged. _And it’s why I can still feel you, that day…_

“The biting. I’ve always liked it. Even before...I got furry. That’s about as _into_ pain as I get but yeah, I like it hard too and uh...you can work on me with those hands anytime.” Naythin raised his eyebrows quickly then letting them fall as he winked at Dean. 

“Arie wasn’t kidding when she said I break beds. We’re on like our tenth bed...and that’s just in the past three months. I destroy sheets too. She stopped buying the fancy million thread count, soft as a baby’s ass ones and now just buys the cheap ones.” He shrugged. 

Naythin glanced down at the mattress next to him and picked up a jagged piece of material. “Uhhh like that?” The tear wasn’t huge but if they kept going like they were it was going to spread. “I never broke a bed before. Ten? Damn, I bet the furniture store loves when you guys call.” 

Dean shrugged almost helplessly. “I dunno, new ones just kept showing up at the pack house. I’d break it and be down in the office with you guys most of the day, go up to the Alpha suite that night and there’d be a new bed...that I would then in turn break and...y’know…”

“Break and repeat...I get it.” Naythin chuckled, shaking his head. “I hate to be the one to bring reality crashing down around our heads but...you need to tell Arie. You can’t hide the nightmares from her. Yeah, I know...you said yer better but what happens when you go to sleep?” 

Dean groaned and rolled his eyes as he moved off Naythin. Way to bring down the party. Laying on the pillows next to Naythin he heaved a heavy sigh. “I’ll get Cas to help me find a liquor store and together we’ll drink it, I’ll pass out cold, no nightmares. It’s not really that difficult.”

Naythin rolled over onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow, bracing his head on his hand. “Right an’ yer gonna do that every night? Arie’s not gonna ask you what’s goin’ on? You can’t lie to her. The longer you put it off, the more pissed off she’s gonna be when you _do_ decide to tell her after she gets in yer face about it and yeah...those talks always end well.” 

“She needs to deal with it, I am.” Dean looked over at Naythin. “You know Arie’s not all righteous y’know, she’s lied to me before.”

“I know she has and I’ve helped clean up the mess when you found out. You have to talk to her about not doin’ things her way anymore so you might as well get it all out in the open at once. I’m not tryin’ to tell you what do here but come on...you can’t hide this.” 

Dean shook his head. “You don’t know about this...well I dunno, maybe you do, Moses did, he was the one who clued me in on what I was blindly missing.” 

Pushing himself up, Naythin sat back against the headboard looking down on Dean. “What were you missing?” 

Dean heaved a breath. “When Arie and I first…y’know...back when she was just a witch, not a witch that howls at the moon, she told me not to use the condom I was in the process of opening. She said she couldn’t get pregnant and that she trusted that I was clean. So I didn’t use it… Obviously, that was a lie. I don’t care how many times Bugs Bunny tries to get people to believe it, the stork did _not_ bring us Nate. Moses kinda pointed that out to me...and the fact that maybe a lonely witch lied to a Hunter she was in love with because maybe she’d get to have a part of him with her.” He huffed and shook his head. “How are you supposed to get mad at that?” 

“You can’t. I mean, if you did, you’d be a total dick but…” Naythin looked down at his hands in his lap. “Can’t really blame her. That’s kinda what I was talkin’ about before. She loved you that much then she’s not gonna _stop_ loving you now.” 

“Yeah, I know…” Dean sighed. “We just...we’re gonna have to have a long talk...and as much as you’re gonna hate hearin’ this, you need to be there too. Sorry, Charlie, yer part of the family now so you get to get screwed with the rest of us, and not in the fun way.” 

Naythin sighed as the reached for Dean’s hand. Taking it in his, he interlaced his fingers with Dean’s. “If yer serious about staying, we need to tell Arie everything as soon as possible. That means telling the pack yer still alive too.” 

“Well, since there aren’t any other members that want to kill me, or at least that have the balls to try it, then my tellin’ the pack isn’t that big of a deal.” He sighed. “I just feel like if I leave then I’m letting a lot of people down. I have to draw a line somewhere...If I’m staying there’s gonna be a lotta changes. No more lettin’ those assholes get away with shit.” He looked over at Naythin and squeezed his hand. “I asked Salvatore...okay I injected silver into his vein until he told me who had put the bounty out on you an’ if it was over and done with or not. Yer safe. He on the other hand lost an arm,” he shrugged. 

“You know Arie an’ I will back you on whatever changes you make. The downside to all this is that yer gonna make new enemies. That’s not ever going away. The only way to make sure you an’ Arie are safe is to get me back on the security team. Hawk’s good, he is but I know a hell of a lot more about the set up then he ever will.” 

Dean shook his head. “The security team is for guys without families, you told me that yerself. Well, now you’ve got a family. Consultation wise, sure. But actually leavin’ the pack house, hell no. Besides, Hawk came up with some great ideas while you were gone...I mean when I kicked you out...Oh wait, you knew about that. Yeah…” He looked away and took a minute, as he fought back memories of what _else_ Naythin had gotten his hands on, before continuing to speak again. ”I’ll just have to get him goin’ in the right direction to get those changes in place faster.” 

Naythin nodded slowly as he looked everywhere in the room except at Dean. It was always going to be there. Those reminders of what he did regardless of the fact that he couldn’t remember half the shit he’d done or why he was getting information on the pack house. If Cas had been the one to take those memories away, Naythin was seriously considering telling him to put them back so he knew what to avoid. “Fine...okay.” 

Dean turned his head and looked at Naythin, his brows slightly lifted as he searched what he could see of Naythin’s face since he seemed to suddenly find everything in the room very interesting. “You know if you actually looked at me, that might help.” 

It took Naythin a couple minutes before he could make himself look at Dean. He wasn’t mad at Dean but the constant reminders of what he’d done, hurt. 

It wasn’t hard to tell that he’d hurt Naythin’s feelings and Dean quickly rolled over to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Hey, I’m sorry,” he murmured, “I don’t mean to keep going there, trust me I wish I could forget but…” He dipped his head and pressed a kiss to the corner of Naythin’s mouth. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, angel, m’sorry.” 

“I know you didn’t.” Naythin reached his hand up to Dean’s, tucking his fingers under the palm of Dean’s hand. “You want to forget but…” Naythin shrugged one shoulder looking down at his hand holding Dean’s, “All I wanna do is remember everything so I know why I did what I did.” 

Before Dean had the chance to respond, in a flutter of wings Castiel appeared, standing at the end of the bed with a stack of Dean’s clothes in one hand. “I’m sorry this took so long, I had to administer the cure to Hawk and Ty and then wait while it took effect. They are still at the farmhouse watching over Arie and Nate.” 

Dean’s head snapped to the side toward the angel only when he mentioned Arie and Nate, having gotten use to the way Cas popped in and out like some kind of Heavenly Gazoo. “Why, what happened?” He demanded, jackknifing up in bed, “What’s wrong with Arie an’ my son?” 

Castiel’s forehead creased and his head tipped slightly to one side. “They are both well, I had Hannah bring Nate back from Heaven and...rather than try to explain what occurred with Salvatore, I simply put Arie to sleep.” 

“Oh shit, she’s gonna be pissed,” Dean muttered, lifting a hand and running it down his face. 

“She’s unaware of what I did, she was already asleep in your chair in the living room, I simply...deepened her sleep,” Castiel explained almost nonchalantly. 

“She’s still gonna be pissed.” Naythin ran a hand over his face, sighing as he leaned back on the headboard. “The cure...it worked on Hawk an’ Ty? They’re both okay?” 

Castiel gave a nod to Naythin’s question before turning to Dean. “I brought some for you as well.”

“Me?” Dean inquired, glancing over at Naythin before looking back at Castiel. 

“It is my belief that it may reverse the effects of the silver poisonings that you have sustained and that you would revert back to the way you were when you were turned. Uh, super...Lycan...I believe.”

Dean’s eyes widened and he glanced at Naythin again, a grin teasing at the corners of his lips. Looking back at Castiel he reached a hand out. “Well give it here.” 

Castiel glanced at Naythin before shifting Dean’s clothes to his other hand and held out a small vial to Dean. “It...if I’m incorrect there may be significant repercussions.”

Dean was in the process of knocking the vial back when he stopped just shy of his lips. “Like what?” 

Castiel looked again at Naythin, this time his gaze lingering briefly before looking back at Dean as he cleared his throat. The throat clearing was a learned behavior, it wasn’t as though angels ever needed to _clear their throats_ , so Dean already had a pretty good idea that he wasn’t gonna like the answer. 

“Death.” 

Naythin reached for the vial, snatching it out of Dean’s hand and away from his lips. “No. Uh-uh.” He closed his fingers around the vial in a tight fist just shy of crushing it in his hand. Throwing the sheet off his legs, Naythin swung them over the edge of the bed, stood up and walked over to where Cas was standing. Yep, he was naked in front of Cas something he never thought he’d ever do but he really didn’t care at this point. Looking back at Dean, he tightened his grip on the vial. “Yer not takin’ this. If something goes wrong, Cas can’t bring you back. There’s no coming back. No.” 

Dean heaved a sigh and looked back at Castiel. “How sure are you that it’ll reverse the silver?” 

Castiel quirked a brow and gave a head shrug, another thing he’d learned from hanging around Dean too long. “Ninety nine percent.”

“See, Naythin, there’s only a one percent chance anything would happen, hell I got more of a chance of getting in a car wreck than dying from this cure,” Dean argued. 

“I don’t care. One percent is enough. No, Dean.” The slightest chance that Dean could die was enough to have Naythin’s heart hammering in his chest and his breathing increase considerably. His chest rose and fell rapidly as the sound of Arie’s and his own screams from their bond with Dean breaking when he was killed by the mob rang in his ears. His eyes locked on Dean’s, begging him not to do this. 

“Naythin, I need to try,” Dean argued, holding his hand out for the vial, “I’ll be okay. Cas is here, if I…” He couldn’t say it, the look in Naythin’s eyes was enough, he couldn’t actually say the word. “He can bring me back.”

Tearing his eyes from Dean, Naythin turned them on Cas. In the low light of the room, the glow from his blue eyes cast long, stark shadows. “Can you bring him back?” His voice was deep with a hint of growl to it. Naythin’s wolf was bumping into him, rubbing along his skin. He was not happy about this and was trying to get Naythin to stop it from happening. 

Castiel looked at Naythin and didn’t respond for a long while. “It would be...unlikely.” 

A deep rumbling growl rolled up from Naythin’s chest as he looked from Cas back to Dean. “No.” 

Dean stared nonplussed at Naythin. “My family needs me to be strong, not some lame ass Lycan that can’t even be in the same room as something silver. Give. me. the. vial.” 

Naythin’s fingers flexed around the vial; one more pound of pressure and it would shatter in his hand. “We’d rather have you alive!” His eyes never left Dean’s. Staring this long at the Alpha was making his wolf nervous. So much so that Naythin shifted his weight on his feet mimicking the nervous dance his wolf was doing in his head. 

“I know, baby, an’ I will be. Nothin’s gonna happen, c’mon,” Dean murmured soothingly as he waved his fingers of his outstretched hand toward himself, “Gimme the vial. C’mon, baby. Give it here. I’ll be okay.” 

It took Naythin several minutes before he could make his way around the bed to Dean’s side and drop the vial in his outstretched hand. The muscle on his jaw rolled and twitched as he clenched his teeth. Stepping back, he crossed his arms over his chest, tucking his hands under his biceps. 

Dean reached for Naythin with his hand not holding the vial. “Naythin, c’mon, baby, it’s okay.” He heaved a heavy sigh when Naythin refused to take his hand and pulled his hand away and popped the cork out of the small vial. “The whole thing?� He inquired with a glance up at Castiel. When the angel nodded he returned the gesture. Lifting the vial to his lips he glanced over at Naythin. “Y’can be mad, but I still love you. And I’m doing this for you...for Ar and for my son.” Without another word, Dean tipped the vial to his lips, knocking it back. He made a disgusted face as he held the vial out to Cas. “Oh God, that...that tasted like ass.” 

Naythin’s heart skipped a beat as he watched Dean swallow the contents of the vial. He glanced at Cas as Dean held out the vial to him. His eyes quickly moving back to Dean as he watched him carefully. His fingers curled into tight fists against his rib cage. Okay, maybe he was just being paranoid and nothing was going to happen. Just this once...please...please let nothing go wrong. They’d had enough go wrong to last them all several lifetimes. 

Dean relaxed back against the pillows once more and looked up at Naythin. “See? I’m good. Nothing happened.” He looked at Castiel and jutted his chin toward one of the chairs. “You can drop the clothes into the chair theee….”

Before Castiel had the chance to interrupt it started. He hurried to Dean’s side, going as far as to stand in the middle of the mattress next to Dean’s body as it convulsed, and held up a hand to stop Naythin. “Wait! Wait! This happened with Hawk and Ty too. Just...wait…”

Naythin made it to the bed in one long stride. His fangs dropped as he snarled at Cas. _Wait, my ass._ His wolf slammed into him wanting to rip Cas to shreds. Pushing his wolf down, Naythin kneeled on the edge of the bed and reached for Dean’s arms pinning them to the mattress. “Easy...it’s gonna be okay.” He murmured. _Please let it be okay. Please._ “Easy...I gotcha, Dean. I gotcha.” Naythin had to lean his weight onto Dean’s hips as he thrashed and convulsed against the mattress, his knuckles turning white from the grip he had on Dean’s wrists. Looking over at Cas, he growled. “How long does this last?” 

Castiel looked up at Naythin and shook his head, his forehead creased with a combination of confusion and concern. “I don’t know. Hawk and Ty were fine by now. Perhaps it is do to Dean’s genetic make up.” 

Dean could hear Naythin and Cas talking, he just didn’t have control over his body so he wasn’t able to speak or assure either of them. He felt his eyes roll back in his head and he could tell that his body kept jerking and bucking, but he felt detached from it, like he was watching it happen to someone else. Finally, he found relief in the warm welcome of nothingness. 

Castiel’s hand moved as quickly as Naythin’s did to check for a pulse when Dean’s body stopped convulsing. His heartbeat was strong and steady. Stepping off the bed, Castiel gave a nod. “He should be fine when he wakes up.” 

“Should be?!” Naythin glared at the angel as he casually moved away from the bed. Leaning over Dean’s unconscious body, Naythin reached for the sheet and blanket to cover Dean up to his waist as he sat next to him. Leaning up, Naythin ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, down the side of his face hesitating as he cupped his cheek for a moment. “You better be okay.” Naythin whispered as he slowly drew his hand away letting it come to rest on Dean’s wrist, his thumb moving slowly back and forth across the back of Dean’s hand. 

Castiel looked from Naythin to Dean and back. “I would never do anything to hurt him. He is my Charge, it’s my duty, handed down to me by the Lord, to take care of him.” He looked back at Dean. “He’ll be fine. If I have to...I’ll break another rule, I’ve been breaking enough of them for you people lately…” 

Naythin’s head snapped to the side as he glared at Cas. “Yeah? You just keep breakin’ those rules as long as you have to.” Naythin turned back to Dean, lifting his hand, he ran his fingers through his hair again from the front to as far back as he could reach. “Dean...wake up. C’mon, baby, wake up.” 

Castiel leaned back against the motel room door, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked toward the ceiling. “I’m not leaving until he wakes up,” he announced. He really didn’t care if Naythin liked it or not, and he didn’t give a reason why. 

Naythin didn’t care if Cas stood on his head. His full attention was on Dean and the fact that he wasn’t waking up. Sliding his hand down from the back of his head, Naythin cupped the side of Dean’s neck, his thumb gently stroking along the rough stubble along his jaw line. “You gotta wake up. Hear me? Baby, please. You gotta wake up for Arie an’ Nate. They need you.” Bending at the waist, Naythin leaned forward until his forehead was resting lightly against Dean’s. “I need you.” His voice was barely audible but he knew Dean would hear him if he could. 

From the warm nothingness alertness and color swamped Dean swiftly, so swiftly that it had him sucking in an audible breath as his eyes popped open wide and he nearly jackknifed up in the bed. His chest and sides heaved as he panted like he’d run a marathon and he looked around the room like he wasn’t exactly sure where he was, his eyes wide as they darted from Naythin to Castiel and back. “Holy shit,” he rasped breathlessly. 

Naythin sat back when Dean took a deep breath and his eyes opened. Naythin put his hand on the middle of Dean’s chest to keep him from slamming into him as he sat up on the bed. “Whoa! Dean...easy. Take it easy. You okay?” Naythin looked over at Cas, his eyebrows rose briefly in a silent question _Well?_ Looking back at Dean, he looked him over, his fingertips pressing gently against his chest. He could feel Dean’s heart hammering against the palm of his hand.

Dean swallowed hard as he nodded to Naythin, reaching for his hand and taking it in his own. “I’m okay, baby, I’m okay,” he assured breathlessly. Turning his attention to Castiel his brows knitted. “When did you plan on tellin’ me this shit was like gettin’ the sugar rush from hell?”

Castiel frowned and looked confusedly from Dean to Naythin and back. “I don’t understand that phrase.”

Naythin’s head dropped to his chest in relief. Squeezing Dean’s hand, he leaned forward until the top of his head came to rest against Dean’s chest. He was a grown man...a damn Lycan for fucks sake. It didn’t matter right then. Too much had happened since he’d come back. Naythin was beyond relieved that at least this didn’t get ugly; that Dean was okay. 

Dean heaved a sigh as he struggled to calm his breathing down to something close to normal as well as willing his heart to stop trying to knock its way out of his chest. “Jus’ ferget it,” he murmured. He wrapped his free arm around Naythin and held him tight. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the side of Naythin’s head. It was obvious that Naythin hadn’t handled whatever this shit had done to him very well and he felt like hell for putting the guy through it, but he meant what he’d said; he _needed_ to be at 100%. Looking back up at Cas he gave a nod. “Thanks, Cas. Really, I appreciate it, buddy.” He watched the angel nod in return before disappearing in the flutter of wings. 

Naythin pulled his hand from Dean’s when he heard Cas leave. Lifting both hands, he gripped Dean’s hips. Squeezing once, Naythin raised his head, pulled his hands from Dean’s hips and stood up next to the bed. “We uh…” Clearing his throat, he raised his hand running his fingers through his hair, tugging hard on the back of his head. “We should get goin’. Get back to the farm.” 

Dean’s brows rose and he looked toward the window before returning his attention to Naythin. He’d thought they’d take the opportunity to do things that they couldn’t do as easily at home. He knew they had to get back before Arie awoke and worried, but if Cas just put her out, that could be quite a while from now. His brows lowered and he looked around the motel room almost disorientedly. “Oh. Uh, yeah, okay.” He reached for the boxers Castiel had brought him. So much for that idea. 

“I’m gonna grab a quick shower.” Squeezing his eyes closed, he dropped his head to his chest. Heaving a long sigh, Naythin turned and walked toward the bathroom. 

“Hey,” Dean called after him as he stood and pulled his boxers up, “What the hell is yer problem? One minute we’re…” he gestured toward the bed and snapped his mouth shut as he held up the same hand he’d gestured with. “You know what? Forget it. You wanna...hell I don’t even know what the hell to call it.” He turned away from Naythin, shaking his head disgustedly. 

Naythin stopped as he reached the bathroom door. Turning to face Dean, he walked back until he was standing at the foot of the bed. “Seriously? I’ve been back what...two...three days tops. One thing after another...you...you _died_ , Rowena shows up...I’m sorry I’m not a rock, okay? Just…” Naythin shook his head, raising his hands to his hips, he looked down at the floor. 

Dean turned around and looked at Naythin like he’d grown antlers. “Oh and I did all that to you. Sorry, I’ll try and schedule my deaths around yer schedule next time. Look, I get that this whole thing sucks, but welcome back to bein’ alive. If you can’t take it, don’t bitch at me because I sure as hell didn’t ask for any of this to happen. Contrary to popular belief I don’t walk around lookin’ for ways to die.” 

“I didn’t say you did any of that to me.” Turning, Naythin sat on the edge of the bed. Leaning forward, he rest his forearms on his knees. “I’m not bitching.” Staring down at the floor between his knees, Naythin took in a slow deep breath through his nostrils, held it a few seconds and let it out the same way. “I’m sorry.” 

Dean wanted to go to Naythin, he wanted to tell him that it was okay and try to coax him back to bed, but Dean Winchester had never _begged_ for anyone’s attention, no matter what kind it was. “Yeah, well, don’t worry about it,” he mumbled. 

Lifting his head, Naythin looked over at Dean. “Dean, I am sorry. Would you c’mere...please?” 

Dean paused for a minute before making his way around the corner of the bed and over to Naythin. He didn’t speak and he didn’t move to do anything more, he just stood before him and waited. 

Sitting up, Naythin glanced up at Dean. Sighing, he reached out for him. Gripping his hip, Naythin pulled Dean gently to him until he was close enough to wrap both arms around his hips. Resting the side of his face against Dean’s stomach, he turned his head pressing his lips to Dean’s warm skin before turning his head again and tightening his arms around him. “I love you. I am sorry.” 

Dean lifted a hand and ran his fingers through Naythin’s longish hair. “It’s okay. I...I doubt Ar’s awake yet, not if Cas got a hold of her, so...I guess I just...well it’s not like we can always do whatever we want at home and...that dream or fantasy or wish or whatever it was,” he slowly shook his head. “I dunno, maybe I’m alone on this but...it really wasn’t near enough for me...sneakin’ touches in the shower isn’t exactly easy either…” He shrugged a shoulder. 

It hadn’t been enough for Naythin either. Without lifting his head, Naythin slowly slid his hands from Dean’s back down the sides of his thighs to just above his knees. Dragging his fingers back up his thighs, past his hips and up Dean’s sides and around to his back. Naythin splayed out his fingers holding Dean where he was so he couldn’t back away. Turning his head, he started to lay a trail of barely there kisses down Dean’s stomach. Pausing at his belly button, Naythin nipped at the skin just above it, the tip of his tongue flicking out and slowly licking across the area taking away the sting. Reaching the waistband of Dean’s boxers, Naythin slid his hands down from Dean’s back and pushed his boxers down past his hips and ass. Once they were down far enough for gravity to take over, one of Naythin’s arms wrapped around Dean’s hips. Reaching up with his free hand, Naythin wrapped his fingers around Dean’s shaft giving it a firm but gentle squeeze. 

Dean didn’t fight Naythin’s hold. His eyes slowly slipped closed, losing himself in the feel of Naythin’s mouth on his skin, the touch of his fingers against his flesh. His lips parted on a soft moan and his head lolled back on his shoulders when Naythin’s fingers wrapped around his cock and squeezed. Slowly pulling his head up, Dean opened his eyes to mere passion glazed slits, his eyes meeting Naythin’s. “I wan’ you,” he rasped, “I wanna feel you on me, under me, aroun’ me…” He stepped into Naythin and lifted his hands to Naythin’s shoulders, pressing him back onto the mattress, his own body going over with him so that Dean’s body was pressed flush against Naythin’s. “What happens if an Alpha takes the male they bonded with inside them?” 

Naythin didn't stop Dean as he slowly pushed him back onto the bed. His one hand stayed on Dean’s side while the other that was wrapped around Dean’s shaft was forced to release its hold as Dean lay on top of him. He brought both hands up to Dean’s side running them up and down Dean’s sides from his hip up to the middle of his ribs and back down again. His heart started racing, his breathing increased along with it. Naythin’s eyebrows rose slightly at Dean’s question. Licking his bottom lip, Naythin’s hands stilled high on Dean’s ribs. “No one knows. Some have said that if it’s an Alpha they become a bonded...mated pair but…” Naythin swallowed hard. Dean and Arie were a bonded mated pair. What would happen to their bond? 

Dean’s eyes darted away for a moment as he nodded thoughtfully, his mind going over what Naythin had said, and what he’d heard from Arie. Looking back at Naythin he quirked a single brow. “I thought two of the same sex couldn’t be a bonded mated pair?” 

“No one’s ever come forward to say it’s happened. If it did, they kept it quiet. Lycan’s are pretty open minded but some still _frown_ on same sex couples. I think that’s why Ranger and Toby stayed. Lucian an’ Arie were fine with it. Lucian’s first wife was a vampire so he really couldn’t say anything about who another Lycan loved.” 

Dean’s brows rose at the revelation that Lucian’s _first wife_ had been a vampire. Just how many times had the guy been married? Not that it was really any of his business, he just found that bit of information interesting. His forehead creased a moment later as he thought about that. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute. Vampires are immortal. Where’d she go? I know she didn’t just pack her bags and leave because vamps mate for life.” 

Naythin started running his hands up and down Dean’s sides again. “They do but her father wasn’t thrilled with her falling in love with a Lycan and he had her tied to a post and burned to death from the sun. She uh...she was pregnant when she died.”

Dean pulled his head back his eyes widening. “Sonofabitch!” He blinked a couple times and gave his head a slow shake as he relaxed against Naythin once more. He knew how crushed he’d be if anything had ever happened to Arie or Nate. Hell, he’d meant what he’d said every day of Arie’s pregnancy, he’d loved Nate even back then. “I guess that bastard didn’t live long, huh?” 

Naythin slowly shook his head against the blanket. “Lucian went off the rails afterwards. All the Lycans he was forced to create left with him and he created the pack. Viktor disappeared not long after that. Lucian tried to find him for centuries but he never did. Old vampires like that can go into hibernation for...decades at a time he said. He brought the pack to the states in the 1600’s. He never remarried after Sonja was killed.” 

“Until Ar,” Dean retorted gently. “What would happen if the Alpha was already part of a mated pair? Or is that one of those wonders that nobody knows the answer to too?” 

“Yeah, until Arie.” Naythin kept up the slow glide of his fingers along Dean’s sides. “No one knows. Like I said, no Alpha has ever come forward if it’s ever happened. There are a lot of small packs throughout the states that we’ve never had any contact with.” 

Dean hummed his acknowledgement as he nodded and dipped his head, nipping along the long column of Naythin’s throat. “An’ whadda you think?” he murmured, continuing to tease along the delicate flesh. He moved a hand down Naythin’s side, gripping his hip, pulling it up against his own as he rolled his hips, undulating them and thrusting his cock alongside Naythin’s. 

Arching his neck to the side, Naythin groaned, his fingers digging into Dean’s side. His hips thrusting against Dean’s. “I...I think I wan’ you inside me.” 

Dean chuckled huskily against Naythin’s neck and nipped roughly at the tender flesh. Lifting his head he looked desirously down at Naythin and jutted his chin toward the pillows. “Move back,” he instructed, slowly pulling off Naythin so he could move back rather than hang partly off the edge of the bed. 

Gasping, Naythin groaned long and low from the harsh nip. His eyes flashing a bright blue as he took his hands from Dean’s sides, Naythin braced his palms against the mattress and pushed himself back along the bed until he hit the pillows. Lowering himself back down, one hand resting on his chest, the other on the mattress next to his side. The entire time he moved, his eyes never left Dean’s. 

Dean waited until Naythin had made himself comfortable before climbing on the bed and crawling up the length of Naythin’s body, slowly lowering himself down, his body blanketing Naythin’s. Dipping his head he slanted his mouth over Naythin’s, his tongue teasing along the seam and pushing past his lips and teeth, sweeping inside to tangle and duel with Naythin’s tongue. The hand of the forearm he used to brace his weight on, moved to Naythin’s neck, cradling the back of it against his palm. His other hand moved down Naythin’s side, clawing back up, his short blunt nails dragging across Naythin’s skin. He shifted his hand and slid it across Naythin’s chest. 

Naythin watched Dean as he crawled up the bed toward him, his cock twitched as it lay against his groin. As Dean lowered himself covering Naythin’s body, he lifted his arm, wrapping it around the back of Dean’s shoulders; holding him close as he returned Dean’s kiss. His tongue tangling, sliding alongside Dean’s. His nostrils flared, a low growl vibrated in his chest as Dean dragged his nails along his side. Lifting his hand from his chest, Naythin raised it to Dean’s side, sliding it down to his hip. Gripping it, he pulled against it, rolling his hips against Dean’s, grinding his cock alongside Dean’s hard length. 

Dean rolled his hips back against Naythin’s, grinding down against him and thrust his hips and dragging his length against Naythin’s. A low soft rumbling growl vibrated Dean’s chest as he broke the kiss and dipped his head down to nip and bite teasingly along the length of Naythin’s neck and along his throat. 

Arching his neck, Naythin turned his head to the side, exposing as much of his neck and throat as he could. His hips rolled and thrust up against Dean’s as he groaned deep him his chest, Naythin pulled hard on Dean’s hip. “Dean...oh my God. Feels s’good.” 

Dean ran the tip of his tongue upward, along the thick muscle that spanned the length of Naythin’s neck. “God, I wanted to do this so many times when you bared yer throat to me,” he breathed softly against the spit dampened flesh, nipping along the same line while he thrust and rolled his hips, dragging his hard length alongside Naythin’s. 

Naythin’s body shuddered as Dean nipped the side of his neck. His fingers digging into his shoulder, his hips bucked hard into Dean’s, his cock pulsing and twitching. “Do it...please Dean...I wan’ you so bad.” 

Dean nuzzled against Naythin’s neck as he let his fangs drop, his eyes shifting from green to snowy white. With a soft growl, Dean pulled his head up somewhat, just far enough so he could sink his fangs deep into the tender flesh of Naythin’s neck. His hand cradling Naythin’s neck moved upward, tangling his fingers in the side of Naythin’s hair. He moved his other hand, sliding it between them, wrapping his fingers around Naythin’s length, squeezing the base. He slowly dragged his tightly fisted hand upward along Naythin’s length, his wrist pivoting with the upward stroke and running the calloused pad of his thumb over the tip, smearing the precum that had pooled there. 

Naythin cried out, his body going rigid as Dean sank his fangs into his neck. Wrapping both arms around Dean’s shoulders, Naythin clung to him as his hips bucked hard into Dean’s hand. Sucking in a loud gasp as Dean’s thumb ran across the tip of his head. “Dean...I...fuck...I’m gonna cum...I...oh my God.” 

A low rumbling growl vibrated Dean’s chest as he moved his hips, thrusting hard against Naythin and sliding his cock alongside Naythin’s. His dick twitched and pulsed jealously at the knowledge that Naythin was going to cum. A softly whimpered moan broke from deep in his throat as he quickened his thrusts. 

Gritting his teeth, Naythin’s hips bucked hard. His muscles started to lock up, his balls drawing up tight to his body, goosebumps breaking out over his body causing his nipples to pebble on his chest into hard nubs. “Oh God! Dean!” Naythin’s hips bucked hard as the first stream of cum shot from the head of his cock. 

Dean continued to stroke Naythin’s length, his own hips moving against Naythin’s despite his hand being between them. He continued to stroke Naythin through his orgasm, only stopping when Naythin’s body finally, slowly, relaxed on the mattress. He slowly withdrew his teeth from Naythin’s neck, retracting his fangs, his eyes slowly fading back into their normal verdant hue. Licking across the bite, he released his hold on Naythin’s length and slipped his hand from between them as he lifted his head so he could look down into Naythin’s face. 

Naythin’s nostrils flared wide as he tried to catch his breath. His body was vibrating and his neck ached where Dean held him with his fangs. His chest and sides heaved as he loosened his grip around Dean’s shoulders. Gasping, he arched his neck, his hands stilling on Dean’s back as Dean slowly pulled his fangs out of his neck. Groaning, Naythin’s body shivered as Dean licked across the bite. Letting his arms fall to his sides, Naythin blinked his eyes open as he looked up at Dean. “That...wow.” Naythin licked his lips as he ran a hand over his face letting it come to rest on his chest. 

Dean chuckled huskily. “And we haven’t even broken a bed yet,” he mused with a roguish smirk teasing at the corners of his lips. “That and, we have another problem…” He reached for Naythin’s hand and lifted his hips a little from Naythin’s, slipping his hand between them. With a guttural groan, he wrapped Naythin’s hand around his rock hard length and squeezed against Naythin’s hand. 

Naythin groaned as he wrapped his fingers around Dean’s shaft. Squeezing the base, he pulled his hand up along its length to the head and back down again. “Roll over...on yer back.” 

Dean groaned softly when Naythin squeezed his cock and moved his fist along his length. He squeezed his eyes closed and his lips parted on a soft groan. He slowly rolled off Naythin and onto his back like Naythin had instructed, his arms lifting and tucking under the pillow beneath his head. 

Naythin released the hold he had on Dean’s cock as Dean rolled off him and onto his back. Pulling himself up into a sitting position, he winced as the bite on his neck pulled. Twice in less than 24 hours...oh yeah...they were gonna hurt for a while. Sliding down to the edge of the bed, he reached for his boxers and gave himself a quick clean up before tossing them back on the floor. He’d go commando when they finally left the motel...eventually. Turning his attention back to Dean, he crawled up toward him between his legs. Stopping with his knees even with Dean’s, his hands planted on either side of his hips, Naythin leaned down pressed his lips to the inside of Dean’s thigh; kissing his way up to Dean’s groin. 

Dean’s eyes never left Naythin, watching as he cleaned up and then crawled up the end of the bed, between his legs. Dean breath caught in his throat, as Naythin pressed a kiss to the inside of his thigh, and he released it on a long low groan as Naythin made his way across his skin dropping kisses as he moved his mouth to his groin. His head rolled to one side, his cheek pressed to the pillow as his hands slid upward beneath the pillow, grabbing the top in a tight, white knuckled grip. 

Naythin continued to lay a trail of kisses along Dean’s groin to the base of his cock. Raising his head, he slowly licked up the underside of Dean’s hard length using the flat of his tongue to the head of Dean’s cock. Dipping his head, Naythin ran his tongue across the top licking the precum and running the tip of his tongue across the slit. Moaning as he tasted Dean on his tongue, Naythin took the head of Dean’s cock between his lips and sucked hard on it hard enough to hollow out his cheeks; his tongue swirling around and across the head. 

“Oh God,” Dean breathed, his back arching slightly off the bed as Naythin’s mouth neared his cock, which twitched and pulsed with anticipation. And people called _him_ impatient. He gasped in a very audible, bordering on loud, gasp when Naythin’s tongue ran upward along the underside of his dick. His stomach muscles tensed and his entire body jerked slightly as Naythin’s tongue ran across the top of his cock and along the slit. Dean cried out and nearly sat upright when Naythin took the head of his cock into his mouth and sucked hard. His body collapsed back against the mattress a second later and his neck and shoulders arched off the mattress, his leg bending at the knee, sliding the flat of his foot across the sheet and back down again. His shoulders collapsed to the bed and his head rolled slowly against the pillow. “Oh God, baby...Oh my God…” 

Bringing his knees further up, Naythin sat back on his calves. Lifting his hands from the bed, he placed them on Dean’s sides running his fingers up across his stomach and to his chest. Releasing the suction hold he had on the head of Dean’s cock, Naythin slowly lowered himself down taking an inch at a time as he got used to the girth and length down his throat. Swallowing against it, Naythin inhaled deeply. Holding his breath, he deep throated Dean’s cock until the head bottomed out in his throat. 

Dean’s muscles tensed and rolled under Naythin’s hands and his breaths came in heavy gulps to the point that he wasn’t too sure he wasn’t hyperventilating. A strangled sound broke from Dean’s throat and his head lifted marginally off the pillow to look down at Naythin from beneath heavy lids. He squeezed his eyes tightly closed and threw his head back a moment later, a gasped cry breaking from his throat as Naythin deep throated his cock. “Oh God, oh baby...Oh my God…” He panted as his head rolled back and forth on the pillow. 

Sliding one hand down from Dean’s chest, Naythin wrapped his fingers around the base of Dean’s shaft as he pulled his mouth up its length to the head. His hand stroking as he sucked hard on the head briefly before lowering back down along the shaft again. Naythin ran his fingers along Dean’s chest as he sucked and stroked his cock. His finger nails catching on his nipples as he dragged them across his chest. 

Dean’s head rolled from side to side soft moans and sighs breaking from his lips as Naythin moved his mouth along his length. His body jerked hard but briefly when Naythin sucked hard at the head again. He relaxed again a second later as Naythin’s mouth continued to move along his length. He gasped in a sharp breath and his back arched when Naythin’s nails caught against his nipples, his hips bucking of their own accord. 

Taking his hand from Dean’s chest, Naythin gently took hold of Dean’s balls. Squeezing and tugging on them gently, he increased his grip on Dean’s shaft; dragging his hand up it’s length. Letting the head slip from his lips, Naythin brought his hand up and over the head of Dean’s cock, squeezing it firmly before dragging his hand back down its length. A low growl rumbled in Naythin’s chest as he felt Dean’s cock pulse and jump against his palm. Turning his wrist, Naythin slowly raked the underside of Dean’s balls with his fingernails. 

A low growl-groan broke from Dean’s throat as Naythin cupped his balls, squeezing and tugging at them. A soft long low moan lid up his throat as Naythin stroked his length. He sucked in a sharp breath that hitched in his throat when Naythin gripped and squeezed the head of his dick. “Oh God...Oh fuck...Baby, please…” His hips arched up off the bed when Naythin dragged his nails along the underside of his balls and his head pressed into the pillow hard, his muscles tensing as he felt his orgasm start to build, heat pooling low and heavy in his gut. 

Taking his hand from Dean’s balls, Naythin sat up higher on his knees using that hand to brace against the mattress next to Dean’s hip. Naythin quickened his strokes on Dean’s shaft, keeping the head in his mouth, Naythin swirled his tongue around it, running the tip of his tongue over the top and dipping into the slit. 

Dean gulped in breaths and released them on low grunt-growl moans as his back arched and reached for the headboard, his fingers curling around the wood in a white knuckled grip as his muscles tensed. “Oh God...baby...oh God...I’m...I’m gonna cum…” His teeth clenched and he growled deep in his throat, his hips bucking erratically. Goosebumps broke out over his skin, pebbling his nipples, and a long low growl ripped from his throat as his body strained and his muscles tensed so tight that his body trembled; the headboard busting in half as the first rope of cum shot from the head of his cock. 

Naythin increased the strokes on Dean’s cock. Pulling his mouth away, he squeezed the head of Dean’s cock in and out of his hand a few times before taking it between his lips again and sucking as hard as he could on it. The sound of wood snapping had him ducking as he looked up at Dean, his eyes went wide as he saw what was left of the headboard. Feeling Dean’s cock pulse hard, Naythin was tempted to pull away instead he continued to stroke Dean’s shaft milking it for every drop he had to give. 

Dean cried out with the first pulse of cum and sucked in a breath with the next, his body spasmed and his hips bucked hard. By the time his body finally eased up and he had some semblance of control on his own body again, Dean blew out a heavy breath and groaned low, his eyes still squeezed tightly closed, his head rolling against the pillow. “I think...I think I broke the bed,” he panted. 

Naythin continued to stroke Dean’s cock, swallowing every drop he had to give. When his orgasm finally started to ease, Naythin gave Dean’s cock one more long stroke before pulling away and letting the head slip from between his lips. Taking his hand from Dean’s shaft, Naythin started to kiss his way up Dean’s stomach and chest. Rolling to the side, Naythin sat on the edge of the bed next to Dean’s side. Leaning over, he pressed his lips to Dean’s. “Yes. You broke the headboard in half.” Reaching up to Dean’s hands, Naythin covered Dean’s with his own. “Let go slowly so it doesn’t hit you in the head.” Rolling his eyes, Naythin was really glad he’d paid for the room in cash. 

Dean groaned softly as Naythin kissed his way up his stomach and chest. He blinked open his eyes and looked up at the broken wood. He pulled his head to the side, slowly releasing the headboard and letting it fall as he quickly sat up out of the way. He turned his attention to Naythin and smirked, “So, I guess we took care of that milestone.” 

Shaking his head, Naythin smirked as he picked up the large pieces of wood from the bed and set them on the floor. Brushing off the smaller pieces with his hand, Naythin leaned over, kissing Dean on the side of his neck. “I guess we did. I have to admit...I love watching you cum hard like that.” 

Dean huffed and shook his head with a groan. “Oh God...Don’t tell Ar, but, I don’t think I’ve cum that hard...maybe ever...Or at least a _really_ long time.”

Naythin’s eyebrows shot up and disappeared in his forehead. “Yeah?” He couldn’t help the smirk as he practically patted himself on the back. “No thanks. I don’t need her deep frying my nuts. I’m not telling her that.” 

Dean heaved a sigh and slowly shook his head. “When are you gonna _get_ that I wouldn’t ever let _anythin’_ happen to you? I wouldn’t _let_ her hurt you. To get to you she’d have to go through me first. And the same applies with her, not that you would but I’m just sayin’.” 

Naythin sat on the edge of the bed with his back to what was left of the headboard. “I get it. I do, and you know I wouldn’t do anything to hurt Arie, Nate or you.” 

“I already said that you wouldn’t. I _know_ you wouldn’t, I was just sayin’ that it goes both ways, the proverbial _you_ would have to go through me first. And as I hear it, I’m pretty scary,” He grinned as he reached for Naythin, pulling him in against his side. 

Naythin slid across the bed, wrapping one arm around Dean’s back as he leaned his head on his shoulder. “Yeah, you can be a scary bastard. Even without shifting.” 

Dean huffed and pursed his lips. “Yeah well, only if I have a reason to be. My brother said I was downright scary after our Dad died. I just...I threw myself into killing any and every evil sonofabitch we came across, I didn’t care what it was.” 

Taking his arm from around Dean’s waist, Naythin shifted his weight up on one knee. Swinging his leg around Dean’s back, he sat so his chest was pressed flush against Dean’s back. Resting his chin on Dean’s shoulder, Naythin wrapped both arms around Dean’s waist. “Hopefully, we’ll get a break for a while and you can keep that part of you put away.” 

Dean nodded. “God, that’d be nice.” He huffed softly and smiled wistfully. “That’s how it was when I first met Ar. We just… _lived_ , for that year I was just a regular guy, in love and…” He shook his head and lowered his eyes to the sheets. “It’s sad that Nate’ll never know what that’s like. He’ll never be just a regular guy.” 

“Why can’t he? He doesn’t have to be the Alpha when he’s old enough. He can do whatever he wants.” Tilting his chin down, Naythin pressed his lips to Dean’s shoulder. “I know you want to stay but if you want Nate to have that...to be a regular guy when he’s older, we can still leave the pack. There’s plenty of territory that’s not covered by a pack.” 

“I love you, you know that, and I love Ar, you know that too...and there are some of the guys in the pack that are some of the best _people_ I’ve ever known, but...no matter what my son does he’ll always be a monster.” 

Naythin tightened his arms around Dean’s waist. He knew what Dean meant and there wasn’t anything he could say or do that would change how he felt. “If there was a cure for Lycanthropy I’d find it. Nate’s not going to know any other way. We know what it’s like to be human and it makes this that much harder.” 

“It makes it even harder for me,” Dean murmured, “Everything I’ve ever known, everything I spent my life doing...what I was taught...our very existence goes against it. And honestly…” Dean swallowed hard and hesitated, uncertain whether he could trust Naythin with what he was about to say or not. “Don’t...don’t ever tell Ar, okay? But...there are some nights when I have to fight myself...fight not to do what I was taught to do with a house fulla monsters...and before you tell me how hypocritical that is, yeah, I include myself in that...Believe me.” 

“Is that why you have silver bullets hidden all over the farm?” Naythin leaned his head against the side of Dean’s. “Yeah, I know you still do. I found some in the garage. They’re still there, I didn’t move ‘em...or tell Arie.” 

“Honestly?” Dean shook his head. “I dunno...maybe. I just...I can’t bring myself to not have ‘em there… just in case.” He was quiet a long while before he spoke again. “I’m not plannin’ on shootin’ my family an’ then offin’ myself. I mean, a part of me tells me that it’s the right thing to do, but I’m not plannin’ on it. I fight against that voice everyday. Instead, I try to remember what Sam taught me with Eleanor.” 

“Humans can be bigger monsters than the actual monsters.” 

Dean nodded. “Like the sick ass inbred weirdoes who kidnapped Sammy so they could hunt him,” he agreed. “I know.”

“We stay in the pack or not you don’t have to deal with it on yer own anymore, okay? I know you can’t go to Arie but I’m here.” Naythin shifted his weight to the side, sliding his other leg around Dean so he was sitting between Naythin’s legs. 

“I’m okay, really. I just...if I think too hard on that fact, that my son’s not gonna be _normal_ , not ever, it really gets to me, y’know?” 

“He’s a great kid with great parents. Being a Lycan is his normal.” Naythin raised his arms up higher on Dean so they were just under his ribs. 

“Yeah,” Dean murmured. He hadn’t really thought of it that way before, but then he wasn’t exactly taught that monsters had children or that they loved or even had lives of their own. The only thing he knew about monsters before the pack was that you killed every last sonofabitch you came across without exception. “Tell me somethin’,” he turned his head to look back over his shoulder at Naythin. “If...if yer little girl had been changed...how would you feel?” 

Naythin raised his head from Dean’s shoulder. Pulling it back a little, he frowned as he looked at Dean. “I’d be grateful she was alive.” Swallowing hard, Naythin cleared his throat, his eyes tightening for a split second. “I wouldn’t love her any less. She’d of been a bad ass little Lycan.” He smiled a little, his eyes glazing over for a moment as he recalled the sound of Bree’s laughter and her big bright smile. 

Dean nodded to Naythin’s words. Of course he could have kicked his own ass for asking Naythin about his daughter in the first place, he hadn’t meant to put that pain into his eyes. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have...I was just curious how you felt...I didn’t mean to bring her up...I...I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay. You’d have liked her...Bree. She uh...she was a great kid.” Naythin lowered his head back onto Dean’s shoulder tilting it a little away from his face as he blinked back the sting of tears he could feel welling up in the corners. God, he missed that kid. He always thought he was doing pretty good...dealing with their deaths. Obviously, not as well as he’d thought since he’d lost his shit and tried to do whatever he’d planned to the pack. Just spending the few short days with his girls in Heaven brought it all back. 

“Do you regret it? And don’t lie, I’ve got ears, good ones, and I can tell yer crying. So, do you regret it? If I could get Cas to take you back, make yer wife forget you left...would you go?” 

“No!” Naythin turned his head back toward Dean. “No...I don’ regret it and I wouldn’t go back. Yeah, I miss ‘em but...I’ve missed ‘em for a long time.” 

Dean pulled his head back and lifted his brows as he looked back at Naythin. “Okay…”

“What? Why are you lookin’ at me like that?” Naythin’s forehead creased slightly as he searched Dean’s eyes and face. 

Dean slowly shook his head. “No reason...I just didn’t expect you to get so upset, I was just asking.”

“It’s not like it just happened or anything. They’ve been gone a long time. _This_ is where I belong.” Naythin tightened the hold he had on Dean. 

“Okay, angel,” Dean soothed, his hands moving to cover Naythin’s, “Calm down.” 

Lowering his head, Naythin buried his face against the side of Dean’s neck. Closing his eyes, he inhaled several lungfuls of Dean’s scent, expanding his chest as much as possible. The thought of leaving and never seeing Dean again had his wolf pacing and whining. 

Dean’s wolf wasn’t happy, he was making soft growling whines and ducking his huge head. He thread his fingers with Naythin’s hands and wrapped one of his legs around Naythin’s. “It’s okay. Yer here, with me. Yer not goin’ anywhere, I won’t let you go.” 

Naythin sighed against Dean’s neck. He didn’t want to seem needy or that he couldn’t function without Dean. “M’sorry. I uh...” He cleared his throat, squeezing Dean’s hand. “You know I’m not like that...I don’t know.” 

Dean’s forehead creased and his brow knitted, one eyebrow lifting. “Yer not like...what?” He turned further around between Naythin’s legs so he could see him, though he didn’t release Naythin’s hands. 

“I’m not...yer gonna think I’m nuts.” Naythin looked down for a moment, his closed as he took in several deep breaths. “When you asked if I wanted to go back the thought of not seein’ you again it uh...it scared me.” 

“Why is that supposed to make me think yer nuts?” Dean inquired. “I already told you how every time Arie wanted to just be at the farm all I could think of was how I wasn’t gonna get to see you, so I guess by that logic we’re both nuts.” 

“It bothered me...before, but now.” Naythin raised his hand curling his fingers into a loose fist, rubbing his knuckles against his sternum. “Now...now it even has him acting up.” 

“Yeah well, it’s nothin’ you have to worry about. I just...I wanted you to have the option, especially after...y’know...how I asked about Bree.” 

Naythin shook his head slowly. “I don’t need it. I’m not goin’ anywhere.” 

“Okay,” Dean responded, “You don’t have to. I don’t want you to. Even askin’ if you wanted it...I wanted you to say no…” 

“I’m not leavin’ my family.” Naythin reached up with his hand to Dean’s neck cupping the side of it. “ _You_ , Arie and Nate are my family an’ I love you.” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, we are,” he agreed. “An’ I love you too.” Leaning in he pressed a kiss to Naythin’s lips, nipping at his bottom lip with a low rumbling growl. 

Naythin moaned against Dean’s lips. Raising his free hand, he gripped Dean’s hip digging his fingertips into Dean’s side. “Baby…” Leaning in, he pressed his lips to Dean’s. His tongue gliding slowly across Dean’s bottom lip, teasing at the seam. 

A soft moan broke from Dean’s throat as his lips parted for Naythin and his own tongue darted out to meet Naythin’s, teasing against it and luring it into his mouth. Capturing it, he sucked at the muscle, sliding his mouth up and down along its length like he would Naythin’s cock. 

Naythin slid his hands up Dean’s side to his shoulders. Leaning back, he lowered himself to the mattress pulling Dean down with him until he was blanketing his body. Lifting his leg, Naythin bent it at the knee until his foot was flat against the sheet. Using his foot to brace against the bed, he rolled his hips into Dean’s. His cock growing long and hard as it glided alongside Dean’s hard length. 

A low wanton groan slid up Dean’s throat at the slide of Naythin’s hard length alongside his own, he broke the kiss as he hissed in a breath, rolling his own hips and thrusting them, sliding his hard length alongside Naythin’s. 

Arching his back, Naythin rolled his hips against Dean’s. Pushing his head back hard into the pillow, he turned his head to the side exposing as much of his neck and throat to Dean as he could. His hands moved up and down Dean’s sides, dragging his nails along his skin. “Dean...God baby...I wan’ you so bad.” 

Dean couldn’t help the husky chuckle that broke past his lips as he dipped his head and nipped a line upward along Naythin’s neck. He nipped at his earlobe, sucking it into his mouth briefly before releasing it. “Guess we never really got that far last time, did we?” he rasped softly against the smooth skin of Naythin’s neck. 

Naythin growled softly as Dean nipped up his neck. His neck arching to the side as Dean nipped and sucked his earlobe. Turning his head so he could look up at Dean, Naythin rolled his hips in a slow exaggerated wave. “No, we didn’. Think we can make it that far this time?” 

Dean chuckled and hummed out a soft growl. “All we can do is try,” he mused, leaning in and nipping at Naythin’s bottom lip. 

Bringing his other leg up to match it’s twin, Naythin thrust his hips, grinding them against Dean. Groaning loudly as his cock rubbed alongside Dean’s cock. Hissing in a breath as the head of Naythin’s cock bumped against Dean’s shaft. 

Dean threaded the fingers, of the forearm he leaned on, in Naythin’s hair, curling his fingers into a loose fist. His other hand slid across Naythin’s chest, tweaking and rolling Naythin’s nipples between his fingers while he continued to roll his hips against Naythin’s. 

Pushing his shoulders into the bed, Naythin arched his back, lifting his chest off the bed and into Dean’s hand as he pinched and rolled his nipples. “Oh God…” Naythin’s cock twitched and pulsed each time Dean pinched his nipples. Each sting sending tiny shockwaves straight to his dick. 

Lifting his mouth from Naythin’s neck, Dean turned his attention to wrapping his lips around one of Naythin’s nipples, nipping at the hardened bud and sucking it into his mouth. He let his hand slide lower along Naythin’s body, down his stomach and to his groin, his fingers curling around Naythin’s shaft, giving the base a firm squeeze before dragging his tight fist up, his wrist pivoting on the upward glide. 

Naythin moaned as Dean sucked on his nipple. Sliding his hand up from Dean’s side, Naythin cupped the back of Dean’s neck. “Fuck...Dean.” His cock twitched and pulsed as he rolled his hips grinding it against Dean’s. Naythin brought his other hand down from Dean’s back taking hold of the back of his upper arm. Hissing in a sharp breath, Naythin’s back arched off the bed when Dean took hold of his cock and started stroking it. Groaning, his fingers dug into the back of Dean’s arm. 

Tugging at Naythin’s nipple with his teeth, Dean finally allowed it to slip free as he turned his attention to its twin. His hand on his cock slid up and over the head, squeezing firmly and sliding his thumb around the head, smearing precum. His hips rolled in slow exaggerated movements, sliding his cock alongside Naythin’s with purposeful slowness, dragging out the sensation. 

Naythin growled deep in his chest as Dean stroked his cock. His hips lifting off the bed from the sting of Dean’s teeth on his nipple. Naythin’s rolled slowly side to side, his lips slightly parted, his breaths coming out in short gasps and moans. “Oh my God, Dean.” His fingers squeezed the back of Dean’s arm as he let his hand fall from the back of Dean’s neck to the bed. Arching his back hard, Naythin cried out from the way Dean squeezed the head of his cock; his fingers curling into a tight fist around a handful of the sheet. Naythin’s cock twitching hard when Dean slid his thumb across the head. 

Releasing Naythin’s nipple with a hard tug, Dean slowly shimmied his way down Naythin’s body, nipping at his flesh on the way down, the center of his chest, his abdomen, his lower belly and finally, as he let his fist slide down from the head to the base, he nipped all around the head of Naythin’s cock. 

Naythin’s hand fell away from Dean’s arm as he backed down Naythin’s body. Gasping and groaning each time Dean nipped at his chest, abdomen and lower belly. His cock pulsing and twitching with each nip. Naythin’s shoulders came off the bed as he let out a yell of surprise as Dean nipped around the head of his cock. His fingers pulling up hard, tearing the sheet as he fell back hard on the pillows. 

Dean licked across the head of Naythin’s cock to take away any sting and then wrapped his lips around it, sucking hard enough to hollow out his cheeks while his fisted hand moved up and down along Naythin’s length. 

“Fuck, Dean!” Naythin cried out again as Dean sucked the head of his cock. “Easy...oh my God...I’m...I’m gonna cum if you...shit...if you don’ slow down.” Naythin pushed his head hard into the pillow, his eyes squeezed closed as tight as he could. 

Releasing the suction he had on the head of Naythin’s dick, he slid his mouth along Naythin’s length with his fisted hand chasing after his mouth. Pulling his mouth off, he nipped at the sensitive head, nibbling at tiny bits of flesh. 

Naythin let out a growled groan, “So not helping.” His hips thrusting up as Dean swallowed his shaft. Pulling his hands from the ruined sheets, Naythin reached over his shoulders for what was left of the headboard. Grabbing onto the first slat of wood he could, his hips bucked hard as Dean started to nip at the head of his cock. “Shit...Dean…” He could feel his orgasm building low in his gut. Goosebumps spread over his skin pebbling his nipples on his chest. “I...fuck...Dean...I’m gonna cum...I’m...I’m gonna cum!” 

Dean wrapped his lips around the head of Naythin’s cock and sucked hard, moaning softly as Naythin’s body spasmed and the first squirt of cum hit the back of his throat. He continued to move his fist along the length of Naythin’s dick, stroking him hard, milking him for everything he had to give. 

Naythin’s back arched high off the bed as his orgasm rolled over him in waves. Pulling hard on the headboard, he dug his heels into the bed. Crying out from a combination of Dean sucking on the head of his cock and the orgasm, it took a few minutes for Naythin to come back to Earth as his orgasm finally started to ease. His chest and sides heaved, nostrils flared wide even as he tried to breath through his mouth. “Shit. Oh my God. Just...oh my God.” Swallowing hard, he pried his fingers from the headboard, flexing each in turn to get the blood flowing back in them. “You...you did that on purpose.” He looked down the length of his body at Dean as he let one leg slowly slide down until it was flat on the bed. 

Dean didn’t give up sucking at the head of Naythin’s cock until the spasms had stopped though he did suck once more for good measure before letting Naythin’s cock slip free from between his lips. He leaned over Naythin’s body, one hand going to his hip and the other running along his side as he dropped nip-kisses along the flesh of Naythin’s stomach. Lifting his head at the accusation, Dean merely grinned smugly. “Would I do that?” he inquired, his grin widening as he lowered his mouth again to the firm muscles of Naythin’s stomach. 

Bending his arms, Naythin propped himself up. The muscles of his stomach rolling and rippling as Dean nipped over it. A low growl rumbled in Naythin’s chest as he watched. “Mmmm...yeah...you would.” Naythin’s fingers curled around the sheet again, his breaths hitching in his chest as he watched Dean nip at his stomach. 

Dean’s brows rose and he looked up at Naythin from beneath his brows. “S’at a problem?” he inquired between one nip and the next. 

Sucking in his stomach muscles, Naythin swallowed hard shaking his head slowly. “No...it’s uh...no, not a problem.” 

Dean chuckled huskily as he lowered his attention to Naythin’s stomach. “Nervous?” 

Naythin bit his lower lip as he nodded. “I’d be lyin’ if I said no.” 

Dean chuckled again just as huskily. “What do you think m’gonna do?” he inquired, biting a little harder at a ripple of muscle.

“What I think yer gonna do or what I wan’ ya ta do?” Naythin slowly took in a deep shuddering breath as Dean nipped at the muscles of his stomach. “I wan’ you inside me.” 

Dean slowly lifted his head, his eyes on Naythin’s. “I’m gettin’ there,” he responded with a roguish smirk teasing at his lips. 

“You uh...yer takin’ yer damn sweet time about it.” Swallowing hard, Naythin tightened his grip on the sheet. Clearing his throat, he looked away from Dean and quickly looked back again. “You go any slower an’ uh...I might lose m’nerve.” 

Dean’s forehead slowly creased and his brows bunched. “Lose yer nerve? Why would you lose yer nerve, it’s not like we haven’t done this before…” 

“I know but...I didn’t have time to really think about it before.” He didn’t want to blow this. Naythin wanted this. Yes, they’d done it before in the shower at the farm but it was so fast there wasn’t time to think about what they were doing or a chance for his nerves to kick in. “I want this...I want _you_ more than anything.” Naythin locked eyes with Dean. His wolf started pacing, ducking his head and looking away. “Please.” 

Dean moved up Naythin’s body as he nodded adamantly. “Okay, okay,” he soothed and leaned in, pressing a kiss to Naythin’s lips. “But to do that I gotta get you open first an’ so far that hasn’t uh...worked out...so unless you happen to carry lube in yer pocket or Cas was kind enough to think of that for us and bring a bottle with my clothes, we’re gonna have to go the slower route.” He turned his head and looked around the room, first to the left then to the right and then his eyes happen to fall on the shredded sheets beneath them. _Perfect!_ He pulled away from Naythin, though he kept his thigh touching Naythin’s hip as he knelt in the bed, sitting back on his heels, and started to rip a length of sheet off from the rest. “I had this chick once, she was into bondage and shit. Not that I let her tie me up, least not my wrists or ankles, but there was a part of me she did tie up and if I can remember how she did it, we won’t have to worry about makin’ it to the point where yer open enough,” he explained distractedly. 

When Naythin saw Dean pulling the sheet apart and talking about bondage, he started to get more than nervous. There was no way this side of Hell he was going to be able to stand being tied up. Not even by Dean. Ever since the attack, he couldn’t stand to be restrained in any way. He couldn’t really handle small rooms for very long without getting anxious and having to leave for a while. Naythin’s eyes locked on the length of white material in Dean’s hand. His fingers dug into the mattress as his muscles slowly started to tense. 

Finally breaking enough loose that he was pretty sure he wasn’t gonna wind up accidentally hurting Naythin, Dean turned to face Naythin and stopped dead in his tracks. _What the…?_ Dean followed Naythin’s gaze, or more like terrified stare, to the cloth in his hand and quickly gathered it up in one hand and put his hand behind his back. “No, no, no, no. It’s not like that. Naythin, look at _me_ ,” he coaxed. 

Naythin’s eyes darted up to Dean’s and back to his hands. When he didn’t see the sheet anymore, he looked back up at Dean. His eyes were wider than they should have been and he was breathing faster. 

“Naythin, that’s not for you. Well, I mean it is, but not like you think. I’m not gonna tie you up. I know not to do that, alright. It’s _me_ remember? Calm down.” He put his free hand on Naythin’s arm, the one farthest away so that his own arm was somewhat around Naythin. “It’s for yer dick, baby, not you. It’ll just hold things off till we’re ready, that’s all.” 

Naythin swallowed hard a few times. Taking in several slow deep breaths, he nodded. “Okay,” He whispered. “Okay. Sorry…” Lifting his hand, Naythin ran it over his face, cupping his mouth briefly before pulling it slowly down the rest of the way. “All I heard was bondage an’ I saw the sheet…sorry.” Clearing his throat again, he dropped his eyes from Dean’s willing his muscles to relax. 

_No way, uh-uh, not happenin’._ Dean gave up the length of sheet, letting it fall from his fist to land God knew where and hurried closer to Naythin. He reached for Naythin as he stretched out beside him. “Hey, look at me,” he instructed. “Don’t make me Alpha yer ass,” he warned half heartedly. When Naythin’s eyes met his he shook his head slowly. “We don’t even have to do that if you don’t want to. It’s okay. Whatever yer comfortable with. Whatever you wanna do.” 

Naythin kept his eyes on Dean’s. “I wan’ you. I wan’ you _in_ me. If ya need to use the sheet,” he jutted his chin in the direction of the edge of the bed, “fer that ta happen...okay.” He trusted Dean. 

Dean sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as he searched Naythin’s face, the depths of his ice-blue eyes. “You think you can hold back while I open you up?” He quirked a single brow. If Naythin could hold back his orgasm on his own then screw the tattered sheet idea, but if he couldn’t their choices were limited. 

Naythin thought about it for a minute. As bad as he wanted this, he wasn’t sure how long he’d last. “I don’ know. Maybe…” Clenching his jaw, Naythin dropped his eyes from Dean to the bed and back up again. “I can’t believe I’m gonna say this but...if uh if you _told_ me not to cum if I got close...it’ll help.” 

Dean couldn’t help the smirk that teased at his lips. His tongue darted out, licking across them as he thought about that for a minute and slowly nodded. “Yeah, who needs a cockring with that, huh? Okay. That’s what I’ll do then. Okay?” 

Naythin glared half heartedly at Dean. “Don’t get use to it. Ya know I hate when you do that shit ta me.” 

Dean snickered as a devious smirk pulled at his lips. “That wouldn’t work if I just randomly told you to cum, would it? Because that could be fun.” 

Naythin rolled his eyes. Shaking his head, he chuckled as he playfully reached up punching Dean on the shoulder. If Dean had been human, the punch would have knocked him off the bed and onto the floor. Instead, he barely moved from the contact. “No. It wouldn’t work.” _Would it? God, I hope not._

The disappointment was clear on Dean’s face, but his smirk never faded. He shrugged a shoulder, “Hey, can’t blame a guy for askin’.” 

“Don’t look so disappointed. It _might_ work during sex but not any other time.” _Least I hope not._ Pushing himself back onto the pillow, Naythin lay flat on his back with the top of his shoulders and head resting on the pillow. 

When Naythin moved out of his arms and laid down flat on his back, Dean grew confused. Did he say something wrong? “Uh, is somethin’ else botherin’ ya?”

Frowning, Naythin propped himself up on one elbow. “No. Nothin’s botherin’ me.” Laying back down, he held his hand out to Dean. “C’mere.” 

Dean’s lips curved into a sigh as he breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Moving closer, he leaned in and nipped at Naythin’s bottom lip, sucking the plump flesh into his mouth with a soft moan. He tugged at Naythin’s lip before releasing it with a soft pop. “Wan’ inside you so bad,” he rasped softly. He ran his hand down Naythin’s body from his chest to his stomach and lower, his fingers curling around Naythin’s shaft, giving it a firm squeeze. 

Naythin moaned softly as Dean nipped and sucked his lip. Running the tip of his tongue along his lip after Dean let go, Naythin took in a slow deep breath and held it . The muscles of his stomach rolling and rippling as Dean’s hand slid along it. Letting it out in a rush, Naythin pushed his head back into the pillow when Dean wrapped his fingers around his shaft and squeezed. “Oh my God, Dean.” Naythin’s hips bucked into Dean’s hand. “I wan’ you in me. Please…” 

“Okay, baby,” Dean whisper softly. He rolled onto his knees with the intent of making his way down Naythin’s body but paused, leaning in and pressed a kiss to Naythin’s lips, that turned into something more. His tongue darted out to tease along the seam of Naythin’s lips before pushing in past his lips and teeth, sweeping into his mouth and teasing at the roof. 

Naythin raised his hands to Dean’s sides, running them up and down, his fingertips dipping into the hollows of his ribs and dragging his nails along his skin. Moaning against Dean’s lips, Naythin’s tongue slid alongside Dean’s, following its movements and mimicking them in Dean’s mouth. 

A long low groan broke from Dean’s throat as he kissed Naythin with everything he had, his head shifting from side to side as his tongue slid alongside Naythin’s, dueled and tangled with it, devouring Naythin’s mouth with his own. His hand on Naythin’s cock slid along his length, his wrist pivoting with each upward long slow stroke along Naythin’s length. 

Naythin returned Dean’s kiss. Giving as good as he got. Siding one hand to the back of Dean’s head, Naythin pulled Dean in closer, crushing his lips against Dean’s. Moving his free hand down Dean’s side to the swell of his ass, Naythin gripped his ass cheek, squeezing and massaging the tight muscle. 

Having parked her Mercedes around the corner, Rowena made her way over to the motel room that, according to the motel managers register was supposed to house one Lycan, male. The one she knew that she somehow knew, she just wasn't totally certain how that was. She was going to get to the bottom of it if it was the last thing she did. Rowena didn't like it when she seemed to be the one _not in the know_ , as it were. She did not like it at all, not one teeny tiny bit. She stopped a few yards from the door and rolled her eyes. She supposed she would have to use a disguise since when the Lycan saw her he looked ready to fall over in a dead faint. Not likely a candidate for willingly openin' the door for her. She thought for a moment as to what she would wear as her disguise and slowly, her deep coral lips curved upward into a wide smile. In a puff of purple smoke, it appeared that she no longer stood there, but rather one tattooed goodie-goodie Lycan witch. Oh yes, this disguise would work nicely. She took a step and frowned at the way the clothing pulled and tugged. "Does she not realize herself as a lady?" she muttered to herself under her breath. She shook her head disgustedly. "Sounds like a bloody bullfrog in me throat.” She scoffed. “I'll not be invitin' her ta be a member of my _mega_ coven, that's fer sure. She doesn't even know how ta dress." Walking up to the door she lifted a hand and gave it a firm rap, the way she supposed this _witch_ would do, and she was using that term lightly. 

Dean sucked in a gasp as his head popped up and turned toward the door, his eyes slightly wide. Looking back at Naythin he quirked a single brow. “You expectin’ anybody?” 

At the sound of someone knocking on the motel room door, Naythin’s wolf leaped up on high alert. His nostrils flared as he tried to catch the scent of whoever it was. Shaking his head, he kept his hands on Dean’s sides. “No. No one knows we’re here except Cas.” Naythin’s wolf was snarling, his head hung low on his shoulders, teeth bared. 

Rowena huffed and rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. _Bloody fool._ She knocked again. “I know…” Oh shit. She had to clear her throat before continuing, _without_ a Scottish accent. “I know yer in there!” 

Dean’s eyes widened to the size of saucers. “Arie!?” he whispered. His wolf wasn’t acting right though, not for it to be Arie on the other side of the door. Usually he all but pranced happily, but right now his lips were curled, fangs bared as the massive beast salivated and snapped his jaws. 

If the big mangy mutt could have, he would have put himself between the door and Naythin. As it was, Naythin’s wolf was snapping and growling _at him_ to not go near the door. Naythin shook his head slowly. That wasn’t Arie no matter how much it sounded like her through the door. Taking one hand from Dean’s side, Naythin tapped Dean on the arm. He waited for Dean to look at him before shaking his head again, his eyes widened slightly as he mouthed the words _Not Arie_ as he brought his other hand from Dean’s side and bumped his own chest with a closed fist. 

Dean’s eyes dropped to Naythin’s chest briefly when Naythin bumped it with his fisted hand. Looking back up he nodded. “Me too,” he whispered softly that no one would have heard it unless they were as close to him as Naythin was _and_ a Lycan. “Lemme go see,” he murmured. When Naythin’s grip tightened he looked back at him and shook his head. “I’m just gonna look through the peephole.” 

Rowena sighed heavily and frowned disgustedly as she looked down at her tattooed, leather clad body and had to fight to not shudder with revulsion. “Oh wha’ the ‘ell,” she grumbled, with that voice that made her cringe every time she used it. “Open the door!” she called out irritatedly. 

Naythin nodded as he pulled his hand from Dean. That didn’t keep him from climbing off the bed and following Dean at a distance. The closer to the door he got, the more violent his wolf became. Slamming into him so hard, Naythin actually stumbled back from the door. “Dean...don’t.” He whispered shaking his head vigorously. Reaching up to his chest, Naythin ribbed against the center of his chest hard. 

“I know,” Dean agreed, lifting his own to his chest and rubbing his knuckles against his sternum. “Trust me, I know. He’s not happy and usually he’d all but Thumperin’ the ground.” 

Drawing in a deep breath Rowena exhaled heavily. “Oh what the hell,” she mumbled. With a poof of purple smoke, she was once again herself, wearing one of her favorite dresses, a navy blue velvet floor length fishtail-ed gown. She reached up and patted at her waist length red curls. Much better. Lowering her hands, she drew in a deep breath, one that filled her lungs to capacity, and she exhaled a calm sighing breath. With the wave of one hand, the door flew off its hinges and into the room. Too bad Lycans have such good reflexes. Her perfectly arched red brows lifted, and nearly disappeared into her hairline at the sight before her. 

“Well, well, now who would have known that I’d find such a wee scandal goin’ on behind the door?” She smirked smugly. 

Naythin sighed when Dean stopped going toward the door. His wolf was still raging but he seemed to at least ease back a little. Reaching for one of the chairs next to him, Naythin’s sucked in a deep breath, his heart started racing, his chest tightened. “Dean...get away from the door. Get away...it’s…” He never got to finish the sentence. Dean tackled Naythin taking him down to the floor, putting himself between Naythin and the door as it flew into the room slamming into the far wall. Pushing himself up, Naythin kept one hand on Dean’s back as he looked over his shoulder. Rowena. How the Hell did she find them? 

Dean’s eyes shifted to white and his fangs immediately dropped, his claws erupting from his fingers. 

Rowena frowned with annoyance and swept her hand through the air, sending Dean sailing into the wall hard enough to knock pieces of the drywall down with him as his body crashed to the floor in a heap. Turning her attention back to Naythin she smiled placatingly. “Now, I need you ta tell me why it is that I find myself drawn ta you,” she mused, her eyes roving over Naythin’s body before slowly lifting back to his eyes. “Not that I wouldn’t, but that not the way I fin’ myself drawn ta ya. I know you. An’ findin’ you is like feelin’ through me own home in the dark. I know it even with me eyes closed.” 

“Dean!” Naythin jumped to his feet moving to Dean’s side pulling the pieces of drywall off him. Bending down, he brushed smaller pieces away from his head and off his face. Feeling for a pulse, his head dropped in relief. It was strong and steady but he was still unconscious. Keeping a hand protectively on Dean’s shoulder, Naythin turned his attention back to Rowena. Every fiber of his being told him to run. To get as far away from her as he possibly could be he wouldn’t leave Dean. “I have no idea.” His wolf was crouched, ready to pounce. “Lady, I don’ know who the hell you are and frankly...I don’ wanna know you.” 

“Oh now, that’s a lie. Ya do know me. Remember, I was the wee pup you all were so concerned with durin’ the spell that tainted yer sweet witch,” she retorted, her lips quirking at the corners. “An’ ye held a gun on me as well when I came ta see yer When-ches-ter.” Her eyes darted to Dean briefly before looking back at Naythin. “Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, the choice is yers. But I warn ya, I’ve grown impatient over the years, an’ yer lies are na helpin’ the matters any.” She paused for a moment. “Now. How do I know you? I dunna know even yer name, but I can pick you out of a crowd of thousands. Sounds ta me like some pretty powerful witch craft, an’ I know yer little Lycan witch is not up ta such...dark...studies.” 

Naythin glared, his jaw clenched tight. “Before the ritual I had no idea who you were an’ I still don’t wanna know you.” Keeping himself between Dean and Rowena, shifted his weight onto the balls of his feet. “You leave Arie an’ Dean outta this.” Looking over his shoulder at Dean, his hand tightened on his shoulder. “It’s...I’m not me. I mean I am but…” Looking back at Rowena, he squared his shoulders looking her in the eye. “I’m dead...I died about five years from now and I’m possessing my old self.” It sounded crazy and he really didn’t think she was going to believe him. 

Rowena crossed the distance between herself and Naythin, ignoring his theatrics of how he was going to _save_ the When-ches-ter from her. She reached out and cupped his chin in her hand, turning his head this way and that as she studied his eyes closely. Releasing his chin, she took a step back. “Who taught you how ta do this? An’ don’t say the wee Miss, this magick is far too powerful...and too dark for somethin’ outta her.” 

It took everything Naythin had to not flinch away as Rowena walked up to him and took hold of his chin. His wolf was going nuts and he had fight to keep his fangs from dropping. When she finally let go of him and stepped back, he let out the breath he’d been holding. “No one _taught_ me anything an’ I said to leave Arie out of it.” _Dean, I’m sorry._ “I asked for it.” 

“Asked. who.?” Rowena snapped, punctuating each word. Apparently this Lycan was a daft bugger. 

“Castiel.” Naythin kept his voice just shy of a yell. _Get yer feathery ass down here!_

Rowena pulled her head back and pressed her lips together to fight back the laugh that threatened to bubble out, her eyebrows lifted so high they were hidden beneath her bangs. “An angel?” She snorted. “So I look that bloody daft ta you, pup? An angel would _not_ deal in magick _that_ dark. Not even a fallen one, so try again, and remember, I’m losin’ me patience with yer bloody arse!” 

“What part of _I died_ didn’t you get?” _CAS! Come on, man!_ “Look...I died...went to Purgatory...Castiel...he uh came an’ got me out...took me ta Heaven to be with my family.” _Who you lied to me about, you rank bitch._ “He gave us a last wish b’fore we became permanent residents an’ I asked to come back.” Yes, leave out the major parts that had anything to do with her. 

Castiel suddenly appeared at the end of the bed. “Naythin!”

Rowena whipped around toward the angel. “Castiel,” she mused, “Yer reputation proceeds ya, an angel dealin’ in the dark arts.”

Castiel looked from Rowena to Naythin and down to Dean. “Is he alright?” He asked with a nod toward Dean. “What’s going on?” His eyes went to Rowena and his eyes tightened. “Rowena.”

Rowena’s eyes widened with an exaggerated gasp. “Seems my reputation proceeds me as well.” 

“Yes, your… _methods_ are so questionable that the Grand Coven kicked you out,” Castiel responded. 

“I guess we’re both at a stalemate then, hmmm?” Rowena mused. 

Turning back to Naythin she narrowed her eyes. “There is more ta this, I know it. An’ I will find out what it is, you can count on that, my dear, _Naythin_.” Her lips curved into a wide satisfied grin. “Thank ya, Castiel fer the name’a my pup here...that’s it isn’t it? You _are_ **my** pup.” Her smile widened and a chuckle broke from her throat. “How interestin’...”

“Rowena, you need to leave, NOW,” Castiel commanded, his chin tucked to his chest and his voice deepened, his eyes glowing softly as they narrowed on her. 

Naythin dropped to his knees shielding as much of Dean from Rowena as he could. He couldn’t help the way his hand started to tremble when Rowena said his name. Tightening his grip on Dean, he glared up at her. “I’m not your anything.” _Not anymore._ His eyes darted from Cas to Rowena and back again. Holy shit. The angel was glowing...walking nightlight glowing. Don’t poke the witch. Don’t poke the witch. “You better leave before he goes nuclear. It’s not pretty...trust me.” Annnnd you poked the witch. 

Rowena stepped up to Naythin and grabbed his chin, this time much more roughly. “Why do you think yer still alive? Why those bullets weren’t silver?” Her lips curved into a smile. “I’ll take that daft look on yer face as a thank you.” She leaned in close, her face in Naythin’s. “An’ I’m not afraid of any angel. But if you are, I’ll save you from him.” 

As Rowena lifted her arm, a large puff of purple smoke filled the room and had Castiel rushing forward to Naythin and Dean, to check on them and make sure they were both okay. Only, as he dropped to one knee, Dean was the only one he found in the room. Lifting his head, his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Naythin!” 

Rowena and Naythin reappeared in a dungeon, Naythin chained to the wall while Rowena headed for the door. “When you decide to tell me the story of how we know one another, I’ll let you go, my pup,” she called back over her shoulder as she reached the door. “Oh,” she mused as she turned on the ball of her foot. “I wouldn’t shift or struggle too much, the walls are lined in silver, as are the chains.” She pointed from the ones at his wrists to the ones at his ankles with a smug smirk pulling her lips before turning again and walking out the door, the slamming of which echoed off the stone walls. 

“I’m not yer damn _pup_!” Naythin yelled as the door slammed shut. “Damn it!” He pulled hard on the chains around his wrists, hissing in a sharp breath as they bit into his skin the faint burn from the silver making his wrist sting. Staring at the door, he tried to calm his breathing. “Cas!” _Come on, Cas._ “CAS! Damn it!” 

Castiel healed Dean and braced for the onslaught of his panic and rage. Dean sucked in an audible breath and turned his head, his forehead creasing upon seeing Castiel there and not Naythin. His eyes widened a second later as his mind put things together. “Naythin!”

“I know, calm down. I’ll go find him,” Castiel soothed. 

Dean quickly sat up and reached for his clothes. “I’m coming with you.” 

Naythin had no idea where he was. He didn’t even know if he was in Rowena’s mansion in North Carolina, Hell, he might not even be in the states. Damn it. DAMN IT. His wrists were raw and burning from struggling against the chains. His wolf was pacing, snarling and snapping his jaws. “No shit, pal. I’m not happy ‘bout this either.” Where the hell was Cas? “CAS!” 

Dean was dressed and ready to head out the door in record time. He yanked the blanket off the bed and shrugged a shoulder at the look on Castiel’s face. “He was naked, in case you missed that part.” 

“We’re not driving, it would take too long,” Castiel murmured as Dean headed for the door. 

Dean paused and looked back at Castiel, his forehead creased with concern and a little confusion. “What do you mean it would take too long? Is somethin’ gonna happen to Naythin before we can get there? Is that bitch hurting him!?”

“They aren’t even in the United States,” Castiel responded. 

Dean’s brows knitted. “What?”

“Naythin is in the MacLeod castle in Scotland.” 

Naythin was cold. Bone chilling, teeth rattling, wrong kind of blue balls, cold. The stone wall he was chained to was damp and that wasn’t helping matters any. The only way he could get away from it was to lean his weight forward letting his wrists and ankles take the brunt of it. That would have been fine if the chains didn’t dig into his skin causing it to burn and ache from the silver. His throat was raw from yelling for Cas. He’d given up on the angel finding him. He was beyond screwed. There was no way he was telling Rowena anything. He’d die before that ever happened. 

Dean clenched his teeth together so hard, grinding his molars, to the point that he was in danger of breaking them. “Sonofabitch! You mean I gotta get on a plane to get back home?” 

Castiel shook his head. “I’m much stronger than I was. I can transport two people easily,” he assured. 

“Okay,” Dean grumbled, but he still wasn’t happy, if it wasn’t for Cas they never would have found Naythin. “Cas, I uh...thanks.”

Castiel nodded as he reached out and placed his index and middle fingers to Dean’s forehead. As the angel’s fingers came near Dean squeezed his eyes tightly closed. God he hated this shit.   
The reappeared in the dank, damp basement of what could only be a castle. Wow, the history books weren’t lying. Dean shivered and wished like hell he’d thought to wear an over shirt and his leather jacket. 

Walking away from Castiel, Dean started to call out for Naythin as he looked into every door and darkened section of the basement he could find. “Naythin!” 

“Dean,” Castiel called from where he stood in front of a thick metal door. “He’s in there.” 

Dean rushed forward before Castiel had the chance to open the door and leaned against it as he peered inside. “Ow!” he yelped, pulling his hands off the door. “Silver,” he murmured with a glance toward Castiel before he looked down and watched as the burns quickly disappeared. Thank God. He turned his attention back to the small window. 

Naythin had stopped trying to stay away from the wall. He was too cold and too tired from the constant contact with the silver against his wrists and ankles. He’d stopped shivering and even he knew that that wasn’t good. His head hung loose on his neck, chin almost touching his chest. His wrists were raw and bloody. His ankles weren’t as bad but they weren’t that great either. His wolf had retreated so far back Naythin couldn’t get him to show himself no matter how hard or how loud he called him. The sound of voices outside his cell reached him but he wasn’t sure if it was real or a figment of his imagination. He could have sworn he heard Dean’s voice. “Dean?” His voice was so wrecked it was barely a murmur. So low a human wouldn’t have been able to hear it. 

“Naythin!” Dean called back anxiously, “Baby, it’s me. Me and Cas, we’re gonna get you outta there.” He stepped back from the door and looked at Castiel, “Open it, please.”

Castiel lifted a hand and flicked his middle and index fingers to one side, moving the lock so that the door popped open. Once the door was opened, Dean pushed it open wide, mindless of the silver that singed his skin briefly. He hurried over to Naythin and quickly wrapped the blanket around Naythin’s shoulders. 

“Cas!” Dean called out, his forehead creased and his eyebrows knitted worriedly as he eyed Naythin. He reached for his face, cradling Naythin’s jaw in his hands and gently pulled his head up so that Naythin could see him, “It’s me, it’s me, baby, yer gonna be okay.” 

Castiel walked over to the pair and swiped his fingers in the air toward the wrist cuffs and shackles. Once Naythin was free, Dean caught him in his arms as he nearly collapsed. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, I gotcha, Naythin, I gotcha.” 

Castiel stood looking around the cell, his eyebrows knitted and his brow creased, his eyes tightened into slits. “We should leave. She’s...not far.” 

Dean? How? Naythin tried to raise his head when he heard Dean’s voice again. This time calling his name. When he felt Dean’s hands on his face, Naythin whimpered. Was it one of Rowena’s tricks? Like she’d done with his wife in Hell? Flaring his nostrils, Naythin inhaled as deep as he could. It was Dean. He’d found him. Dean’d found him. Groaning loudly, he tried to stand on his own only to have his legs give out as he fell into Dean’s arms. “I...I didn’ tell her. I didn’ tell her.” Lifting his arm, he bit back a yell as he turned his wrist, the raw skin and deep burns had him cradling his hands against his chest. “You gotta go. Dean...you...you gotta leave. She...she’s coming.” Naythin could feel Rowena as he got closer to the cell. The closer she got the more his chest ached. 

Dean’s eyes searched Naythin’s face and his glanced down at his wrists, a muscle twitching in his jaw as he ground his molars so hard he was in danger of grinding them away to nothing. He was going to kill the bitch. Lifting his attention back to Naythin’s face as he tried to get him to leave Dean shook his head. “Uh uh, no way, I’m not leaving you.” He looked up at Castiel. “Can you get us outta here NOW before she shows up?” 

The cell door suddenly slammed closed. “Now why would ya be wantin’ ta leave when ya just got here?” Rowena inquired with a smirk as she waltzed to the window of the cell. 

Dean scoffed and looked from Rowena to Cas and back. “He’s an angel, Rowena, it’s not like this cell is going to hold him.”

“Ah, but that’s where yer wrong, Dean,” Rowena mused, her accent thick and almost sing-songy. 

Naythin couldn't help the way he flinched when the cell door slammed. With Dean next to him, Naythin’s wolf came forward enough to give him a boost of strength. Lifting his head, he looked up from Dean to Rowena. “Leave ‘im alone, Rowena. Let ‘em leave.” His voice was rough and wrecked from the cold and all the yelling he’d done before. If he could get her to open the door at least they’d have a chance at getting away. 

“Cas,” Dean urged. 

“You know, Dean, she’s right. The sigil she used would keep an angel grounded,” Cas mused and turned his attention to Rowena. “It would keep me grounded if I was an ordinary angel. Which, I’m not…”

“No, yer an angel that dabbles in the black arts, I know. I actually quite impressed,” Rowena concluded. 

“No, I’m the sheriff of Heaven, I sort of, as Dean would say, make it up as I go,” Castiel responded and with a flick of his wrist, the door popped open. 

“Damn you, Castiel!” Rowena seethed. She turned her attention to Naythin and narrowed her eyes to deadly slits. “Don’ think this is over!” In a puff of purple smoke, she was gone. 

Naythin sagged into Dean’s chest when the door opened and Rowena disappeared. He was too tired, cold and in too much pain to worry about her. Deep down he knew he’d be seeing her again and it scared him. With the blanket around him and Dean’s body heat, Naythin had warmed just enough to start shivering all over again. His teeth started to chatter and he had to curl his fingers into loose fists to keep his hands from shaking. Leaning his head against Dean’s chest, Naythin cleared his throat. “T-t-take me h-h-h-home...please.” 

“Cas,” Dean commanded, “Now. Please.”

The angel slowly pulled his eyes away from the door and turned his attention to Naythin and Dean. He knew that Naythin wasn’t the only one who hadn’t seen the last of Rowena and he seriously hoped he would never see the inside of this cell again. Reaching out with both hands he pressed his middle and index fingers to their foreheads. 

One minute, Dean was trying like hell to warm Naythin up, holding onto him as tightly as possible and the next, they were back in the motel room they’d been in before, only the door was now fixed, but there was no sign of Castiel despite the fact that the angel had to have been the one to fix the door and not before they left to get Naythin. He didn’t have the time to think on the angel’s whereabouts any longer, his attention going to Naythin as he trembled in his arms. He wasn’t sure if it was because he was still cold or if it was from fear, maybe a little of both. He rubbed the blanket against Naythin’s skin and continued to hold him close. “It’s okay, baby, I gotcha. Yer okay,” he soothed softly. 

He wasn’t on the cold, damp stone floor anymore but he couldn’t stop shivering. Pulling his knees up to his chest, Naythin did his best to curl into the tightest ball he could. He could feel Dean next to him rubbing his hand up and down his arm and back and the low hum of the heater as it kicked in. “I..I did...I didn’t tell ‘er. I swear...I didn’ t-t-tell her anythin’ about b-b-before.” 

“Shh,” Dean shushed gently, “It’s okay. Don’t worry about it. Don’t worry about any of it, just relax. Yer okay. I’m here an’ yer back. Cas got us home, angel, it’s okay.” He was seriously starting to worry about Naythin, worry about him to the point of either calling for Cas again or getting Arie there so she could do some of her good healing mojo on him. 

Tucking his head under Dean’s chin, Naythin pressed the side of his face against Dean’s shirt. Lifting his arm, he winced as he straightened it to wrap around Dean’s side. The minor cuts were healing on his wrists. His ankles were pretty close to normal except for a couple deeper burns. “She...she knows. Rowena...sh-she knows. Wh-when she heard m’name. Sh-sh-she called me her pup. That’s...that’s wh-what she called me b’fore.” 

“It’s okay, baby,” Dean comforted, running a hand up and down Naythin’s back, thankful he seemed to finally be warming up. “Even if she knows, it doesn’t mean anything. It’s not going to make you...revert. It’s not going to make what happened happen all over again. It’s not. It can’t. We… **I** won’t let it.” 

“Are you okay?” Naythin straightened his legs enough to allow him to lift his head from Dean’s chest without having to move his arms too much to look at Dean’s face. “You hit the wall…” Naythin turned his head to where Rowena had thrown Dean, frowning when there was no apparent damage to the wall. Looking at the door, his frown deepened. “Cas...did he? Did he...heal you? Did he fix the wall an’ door?” 

Dean nodded. “He healed me after Rowena took you,” Dean confirmed. “The wall and the door I can only assume he did. I didn’t see it happen, but who else has that kind of mojo? And yeah, I’m fine. Are you?” He reached for Naythin’s hand so he could have a look at his wrists. “How are those wrists doin’?” 

Naythin pulled his hand from around Dean so he could see his other wrist. “Better.” The feel of Dean’s hand on his arm and hand had him sighing and leaning his head back against Dean’s chest. “She’s not gonna stop.” Naythin looked from his hands to the door. The image of the door flying off it’s hinges and Rowena walking in the room like she owned the place was on a steady repeat in his head. “Where’s Cas? Maybe...maybe he can hide us from ‘er? He put those sigils on yer chest to hide ya from other angels maybe he can do the same with Rowena? Not jus’ me...you, Arie an’ Nate too.” 

“Okay, we’ll talk to him about it. Just relax for now, alright, baby?” He tightened his arms around Naythin and closed his eyes, his forehead creasing marginally as he pushed his healing into Naythin. _Thank you, Nate._ At least now he knew how to do it without passing out for an entire day to recover. 

Naythin started to tense when Dean held him tighter. He knew what he was going to do. Yeah, he’d survived the cure but they didn’t know if it worked. “Dean…” Pushing weakly against Dean’s arms, the warmth coming off Dean’s body loosened his tense muscles and started to pull him under. He tried to fight it...to stay awake but he was too tired and worn out. After another minute, Naythin was sound asleep in Dean’s arms, his head against his chest and his hands resting on Dean’s arm. 

Dean only held onto Naythin tighter when he tried to move, tried to stop him from healing him. Once Naythin’s body had gone lax in his arms, he slowly opened his eyes, peering down at the now flawless skin of Naythin’s wrists. He heaved a sigh and a smile tugged at one corner of his lips. “That’s it, baby, sleep. I gotcha. Yer safe now,” he whispered and dipped his head as far as he could, pressing a kiss to the side of Naythin’s. 

Naythin slowly pulled himself from the dark peaceful dreamless sleep. He was warm and he could feel Dean’s arms around him. Slowly opening his eyes, he got an eyeful of Dean’s t-shirt. Lifting his hand from Dean’s side, he startled when he didn’t see any burns or cuts on his wrist. Taking his other arm out from under the pillow, he held it up in front of him turning his hand. Dean had healed him. He remembered Dean holding him and feeling that warmth blanket his whole body before he passed out. Lifting his head from Dean’s chest, he pulled it back enough to look up at him. “Hey.” His voice wasn’t as bad thankfully. “How long have I been out?” 

Dean turned his wrist a little, so he could see his watch, but refused to take his arms from around Naythin. “Couple hours,” he murmured, “How’re you feelin’?” 

“Better. Thanks.” Naythin tucked his arm back around Dean’s back and the other across his stomach. Laying his head back on Dean’s chest, Naythin looked toward the door. “The cure Cas gave you. It worked.” Tightening his arms around Dean, Naythin moved closer to him and away from the door. 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I kinda figured that out when I tried to open the door of that cell Rowena had you in. Small ouch but that was it, the mark was gone as soon as it happened. You uh, don’t take this the wrong way but...are you okay in here,” he lifted a hand and tapped the side of Naythin’s head. “I panicked when I saw she’d chained you up.” 

“I couldn’t shift. I tried to get out but…” Naythin shook his head against Dean’s chest. “After a while, he just seemed to disappear...pulled back s’far I couldn’t feel ‘im anymore. I...kept yellin’ fer Cas over an’ over. I gave up.” Tightening his arm around Dean’s stomach, Naythin could still feel the cuff on his wrist. 

“Well, Cas had to wait for me...not that it took me long to get dressed but, we had to go all the way to some drafty ass castle dungeon in Scotland,” he chuckled, “I think he did pretty good for havin’ to do all that.” He shook his head and ran a hand through Naythin’s hair. “Don’t you ever give up, y’hear me? Not ever. I will _always_ be there.” 

“Scotland?” Damn. No wonder nothing felt familiar. He wasn’t even on the same continent. “If I hadn’t been...maybe I wouldn’t…” He couldn’t finish a sentence to save his life. 

“If you hadn’t been what?” Dean inquired, “And maybe you wouldn’t...What?” 

Closing his eyes, Naythin concentrated on the sound of Dean’s heart beating against his ear. “If...If I hadn’t been chained.” He hated that word. Just saying it had his own heart beating faster. “Maybe I wouldn’t have given up so fast.” 

“Yeah well, yer not allowed to use that excuse, not with me. You hold on. I will be there...it might take me a while, but I _will_ be there,” Dean vowed. “I’ll always take care’a you.” 

“Okay.” Naythin slid his hand down Dean’s side to the hem of his shirt. Pushing his fingers past it, he lay his palm flat against Dean’s bare skin on his side. “I love you. I will. I promise.” Naythin hated how pathetic he sounded. 

Dean nodded his head in acceptance. “I love you too,” he murmured. “Good, because I meant it. The only way I wouldn’t be there is if I was dead...and even then I’d find a way to send someone.”

“So uh...what do we do now?” Change the subject. Anything than one that involved Dean dying or being dead. 

Dean was a little taken aback by the change in subject, here he was vowing his heart out and Naythin wanted to know what they were doing next. Wow. The memory of him pouring his heart out to Sam before he died came to mind, and the way his brother had just as abruptly shut him up. Okay. “I uh, I guess we can go home now if you want.” What else was he supposed to say?

As much as Naythin didn’t want to be in that room he didn’t want to leave either. “Can we stay for a while? I’m sorry, I just…” He tightened his arms around Dean hooking his leg over Dean’s. 

“Yeah,” Dean responded gently as he gave a nod, “Yeah, we can stay.” Dean turned in toward Naythin, holding him as close as possible. He didn’t move the blanket from Naythin’s shoulders, or try to ease him away to remove his clothes, he just held onto him as tightly as he could without hurting him, running his hand up and down over his body and along his back, both soothingly and to help warm him up. He wasn’t sure that Naythin was cold anymore but he didn’t seem to mind it. 

Naythin slid his hand down Dean’s back and up past the hem of his shirt. The skin to skin contact helped to calm his ragged nerves. His wolf slowly started to come forward. Naythin could feel his fear and anxiousness at the knowledge that Rowena was still out there. Lifting his chin, Naythin pushed himself up a little higher up Dean so he could bury his face on the side of Dean’s neck. Inhaling slow and deep, he held the breath for a moment before letting it out just as slow. 

“It’s okay,” Dean murmured softly, “I gotcha. It’s okay.” He continued to run his hands over every square inch of Naythin that he could reach. There was a part of him that wished the damn blanket wasn’t in the way, but at the same time he knew that this wasn’t the time for that. He just had to remind other parts of his anatomy of that fact. 

Naythin slid his hands as far up Dean’s back and side as he could get them. “I’m sorry.” Tilting his head, Naythin pressed his forehead against the side of Dean’s neck. “I just need to feel you against me.” 

Dean’s forehead creased and he shook his head. “You don’t ever have to apologize to me for that.” He hugged Naythin to him. “Not now, not ever.” 

Tilting his chin up, Naythin pressed his lips to the side of Dean’s neck. Squeezing his eyes closed, he dipped his head back down. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have...I shouldn’t have given up the way I did.” 

“No, you shouldn’ve,” Dean agreed, “but if you apologize one more time I’m gonna let go an’ get up off this bed. I get that yer scared of her because you think she’ll make you revert back to who you were or whatever but back then, we didn’t have a bond, not like we do now. I mean, have you seen my neck? And I’d hope like hell that maybe the fact that I love you would factor in there somewhere too. So if you think about it, the scariest part about her is the fact that she’s annoying, and has an unhealthy obsession with the two people I love, that’s it.” 

Naythin didn’t say anything for a while. Dean was right. He wasn’t the same person he’d been when everything happened. Yes, Rowena scared the hell out of him because of the...link or leash or whatever the hell it was but the bond he had with Dean was stronger than whatever linked him and Rowena. It was infinitely stronger and he loved Dean with everything he had. He didn’t have that before. Yes, he loved Dean then but not like now. Nodding against Dean’s neck, Naythin sighed. “Yer right. I’m not the same person I was before. I know you love me an’ I love you, too an’ I know you won’t let her do anything to me or Arie.” 

“She wouldn’t be the first witch I’ve killed,” Dean mused coldly, a muscle in his jaw twitching. He just hoped like hell that Arie wasn’t around when he did it. Killing a witch wasn’t exactly something he wanted his _witch_ wife to see.

Naythin could feel Dean tense under his hands and body. Even his wolf picked it’s head up to look around trying to find what had upset its Alpha. Running his hand up Dean’s side, Naythin opened his eyes and glanced up at Dean even though he knew he couldn’t see him. “How’d you do it? Rowena’s not an ordinary witch but it’s gotta be similar.” He knew it wouldn’t be easy to kill her but if they had a chance he was all for it. 

“Sam and I killed a few witches in our time, different ways. Ruby’s knife would do it. One stab is all it would take,” Dean responded. Of course, what he didn’t say was that Rowena would see him coming a mile away and getting that close to her after that would be next to impossible. Sometimes he really missed having a partner. 

Naythin was quiet for a long time. _One stab is all it would take._ He could get close enough to nail her. She’d never see it coming. “I could do it.” Lifting his head from Dean’s shoulder, he pulled it back far enough without taking his hands off Dean so he was looking in his eyes. “I could get close enough to kill her.” 

Dean met Naythin’s eyes and his own tightened. “No.” 

“She won’t expect it from me. Cas and you will be close. I won’t go alone. It’s killin’ her to know exactly how and why we’re linked. She knows but...not the whole thing. If I tell her I’ll come to her and tell her everything she’ll jump at the chance an’ I’ll stab the bitch right in the heart.” Naythin met Dean’s glare and didn’t back down. He knew Dean didn’t like the idea. Okay, hated the idea but it made sense. 

Dean pulled his arms from around Naythin and pulled to his feet. “Now I know how she got you the last time, you’re just as stupid then as you are now. She would see that coming a mile away! Did you not hear Arie? Rowena is very old magick, very powerful magick, she’s a natural born witch. She would kill you before you got within a mile of her!” He was pacing, his back ramrod straight and his features set in angry, tense lines. “You are NOT a hunter! And you proved as much when you said you would stab her in the heart. Ruby’s knife doesn’t work that way. You don’t need to aim for the heart, Rowena prob’ly doesn’t have one anyway.”

“I never said I was a hunter. What does that have to do with any of this? She’d kill you just as soon as look at you. She could have killed me when she took me but she didn’t. She said she was going to leave me there until I told her how exactly she knew me. She said…” Naythin stopped. His jaws clicking closed. _“Why do you think yer still alive? Why those bullets weren’t silver?” Her lips curved into a smile. “I’ll take that daft look on yer face as a thank you.”_ “It was her. She did it. At the barn. The bullets in Salvatore’s gun _were_ silver but Rowena changed them to regular ones.” 

Dean blew out a breath and lifted a hand, running it down his face as he turned back to face Naythin. “And why the hell would she do that?” he inquired almost disinterestedly. 

“I don’t know.” Naythin pushed the blanket off his shoulders and climbed off the bed. Walking around to the foot of the bed, he stopped just in front of Dean. “I don’t know but she did an’ whatever her reasons you’re still alive because of it and so is Arie. It’s not exactly my first choice to kill her but I can get closer to her. If anything goes south Cas can yank my ass out an’ you can give me the biggest I told ya so lecture.” 

“You sound just like him,” Dean scoffed, “I can’t do this. At least when Arie does somethin’ stupid she makes sense, and it’s never quite _this_ stupid. It’s a suicide mission, Naythin. But if that’s what you wanna do…” He shook his head and turned heading for the door. 

Him? Shit. “Dean, wait.” Naythin moved between Dean and the door putting his hand on Dean’s chest to stop him. “I don’t _want_ ta do this.” Naythin took a half step closer to Dean so his palm was flat against Dean’s chest. “Okay. I won’t do it. I can’ do it on m’own anyway but...okay. We’ll...we’ll think of something else.” 

Dean’s body remained as tense, his face the same devoid of feeling mask still covered his face. “No. _We_ won’t do anything. I got this one. I’m the Hunter, this is what I do. I don’t need help from you or anyone else...least not anyone that grows hairy and howls at the moon. I’ll make some calls.” 

Naythin’s hand stayed on Dean’s chest for a long moment before he let it slide off and fall to his side. His eyes tightened for a fraction of a second. _I don’t need help from you or anyone else._ He pushed the sharp stabbing pain in his chest down as he nodded slowly. “Alright.” Holding his hands up in front of him, Naythin stepped away from the door. Walking back to the bed, he sat on the edge, Leaning forward, he rested his elbows on his knees as he stared at the floor.

Dean’s hand reached for the door handle when Naythin finally moved out of the way. Second time. He shouldn’t have to resort to bringing up the shit Naythin had done before to get him to listen to reason. He turned and watched Naythin walk over and sit down on the edge of the bed and stare at the floor like matted carpet was suddenly interesting. “What?” He heard Arie’s voice in his head saying that he was too harsh. “Look, I know, I’m an asshole. I also happen to be right about this. So if you wanna be ticked off or whatever this is...then fine. Ar tells me I’m too harsh with you, I dunno if she’s right about that or not, but I do it for a reason. With you I do it for more than one reason.” 

“I’m not pissed.” Leaning forward, Naythin snagged his boxers with his middle and index finger. Standing up, he stepped into them pulling his boxers up his legs and over his ass and hips. Turning to Dean, he shrugged his shoulders. “Yer right. I’m not a Hunter. The last time I went with Rowena…” He let the sentence fall off as he reached down for his jeans and stepped into them. Pulling them up, he quickly buttoned and zipped them. Pulling one of chairs from the table, he sat down. Taking his socks out of his boots, he pulled them on. Leaning over, one hand reached for his boots while the other snagged his t-shirt off the floor. Sitting up, he pulled his shirt on. Letting gravity settle it around his waist, Naythin shoved his feet into his boots. Bending over at the waist, he laced up boots. Standing to his feet, he walked to the door stopping a few feet from Dean. “Yer not an asshole.” 

Dean turned and yanked the door open and had to remind himself not to pull it off its hinges. “Yeah, people keep sayin’ that,” he muttered half under his breath. _And then I get treated like shit anyway._ He walked out the door not even bothering to see if Naythin was coming or not. He’d grabbed up his keys and cell before Cas had teleported them to Scotland, and so, he lid his hand down his front jeans pocket and pulled out the Impala’s key. He unlocked the driver’s side door and pulled it open, sliding in behind the wheel. He closed the car door and leaned across the bench seat, popping the passenger door lock and inserted the key into the ignition as he straightened. Turning the key, the engine roared to life. He wasn’t sure how long Arie had been awake but he was sure he was going to get an earful when he got there. As it stood, the only person he was looking forward to seeing was his son. 

Naythin followed Dean out of the room, closing the door behind him. Walking over to the passenger side door, he waited for Dean to unlock it before opening the door and sliding inside. Closing the door, without even thinking about it, he turned on the seat so he could see Dean and the windshield without having to turn his head. Leaning back in the seat, he didn’t say anything as Dean started the car and backed out of the parking space. Naythin stayed quiet during the drive back to the farm. What could he say? _I’m sorry_ wasn’t going to cut it. He was trying to help. That’s what _he_ had been trying to do, too. Great. As hard as he was trying to _not_ be that guy again that’s exactly what he was doing. Fuck. 

Dean didn’t say anything the entire way back to the farm, he didn’t even glance over at Naythin, not once. He had too much going on in his head and the last thing he needed was to have to actually _look_ at the bringer of all of his woes. Finally, and thankfully, they turned into the driveway at the farm. He didn’t take the car all the way to the garage, something told him that he might be camping out in it tonight. Parking her, he turned off the engine and shouldered open the door. Sliding out from behind the wheel, he walked up to the front door and used his key to unlock it. Opening the door slowly his eyes scanned the interior. “Ar, baby, I’m home,” he called out. _A day and a half later._

Arie walked out of Nate’s nursery with him tucked up against her chin. Walking down the stairs, she moved him to the side so he was facing the front door. “Hey, little man. Look who’s finally home.” Walking through the living room, Arie stopped a few feet from Dean. Her eyes narrowed, head slightly tilted to one side as she studied his eyes. “What happened?” Something was off, she could _feel_ it and her wolf was pacing. Looking past Dean, Arie’s eyebrows raised. “Where’s Naythin?” 

Naythin stepped through the front door when he heard Arie say his name. Closing and locking the door behind him, he walked around Dean giving him plenty of room. “I’m here.” Smiling at Arie, it slowly grew when he saw Nate in her arms. He took one step forward and stopped in mid stride. Ducking his head, he turned and headed for the stairs. He didn’t need to look back at Dean to know he was not happy with him getting anywhere near Nate. Reaching the stairs, he took them two at a time. When he got to the upstairs hall, he made the turn into his room closing the door quietly behind him. 

So far so good, at least she wasn’t throwing any fireballs at him. His lips parted to tell her what happened only to snap shut when she asked about Naythin, he was mid shrug when he walked in the door. Dean didn’t even bother to look at him as he passed by, but his wolf growled when Naythin went for Nate. He wasn’t sure if the sound actually came out of him too or not. He waited until Naythin was out of the room before turning his attention to Arie. “You want the short version or the long one?” he asked, holding his hands out for Nate. 

Closing the short gap between them, Arie handed Nate to Dean as she looked back at the stairs. “Explain whatever version caused that.” When her arms were free of the baby, she got up on her tiptoes kissing Dean lightly on the lips. “I missed you.” Lifting a hand, she ran it down the baby’s back, smiling at the way he wiggled and cooed as soon as he was in Dean’s arms. 

Dean returned Arie’s kiss and would have asked for more but there were more pressing matters at hand and the sooner Arie knew them the sooner he could take the Impala to the garage rather than planning to sleep in her. He hugged Nate to him and rubbed his back. “How’s m’boy? What’s you and Mommy been doin’, huh?” He eased Nate back so he could look into his face and Dean smiled wide as he gazed down into his son’s eyes. “I wuv you,” he baby talked as he used one hand to crawl his fingers up Nate’s belly and chest, tickling him under the chin. He looked up at Arie after a couple times and nodded toward the kitchen. “We better get somethin’ to drink an’ sit down.” 

Arie stood back watching Dean with Nate. Her smile steadily grew but there was still that small part of her that kept glancing toward the top of the stairs. Nodding, Arie walked around Dean, the backs of her fingers trailing along the small of Dean’s back. Going to the fridge, Arie pulled out two beers and a bottle for Nate. Turning on the faucet, she ran the bottle under the hot water as she took the beers to the table and got Nate’s bouncy seat from the living room. Setting it on the end of the table closest to Dean, Arie went back to the sink to get Nate’s bottle. Testing it on her wrist...yes...women still do that...she handed the bottle to Dean as she sat in her usual place at the table. “Before you ask...Hawk an’ Ty are fine. I sent Ty to his sisters and Hawk is at the pack house. They’re both fine. I talked to Doc Michaels and he’s coming back to the pack house tonight.” Twisting the top off her beer, Arie tossed the cap on the table. Raising the bottle to her lips, she took a long pull before lowering it back down to the table. Sitting back in her chair, she crossed her arms over her chest. “Now. Tell me why Naythin is acting like a damn Omega?” 

Dean took the bottle and teased Naythin’s mouth with the nipple to get his attention since he seemed to be looking everywhere but at the bottle. When he felt it hit the sides of his mouth, he finally seemed to notice that Dean was offering it to him. With a wide grin, Dean turned his attention back to Arie and scoffed. “Because he started his damn shit again and I called him on it and I’m not backin’ down on this one.” He held up his free hand. “Wait, lemme start from the beginning.” He drew in a breath and looked at Arie. “This is gonna take a while, bare with me. A hint? I was in Scotland a few hours ago. In a drafty, musty old castle dungeon. Rowena’s.” 

Arie stood up from her chair and walked to the sink. Pulling open the cabinet, she reached down for the bottle of whisky. Closing the cabinet, she opened the dishwasher and took out two glasses. Closing it with her foot, she walked back to the table and sat down. Twisting off the top, she filled both glasses. Raising her glass to her lips, she took a long sip, scrunching up her face and growling as it burned like fire going down. Setting the glass on the table, she leaned forward resting her arms on the table. “Shit.” Lifting her hand, Arie ran the tips of her fingers across her forehead. Letting her hand fall to the table, she sat back in her chair. “How bad?” 

Dean watched Arie in silence, making funny faces at Nate to get his attention as he tried to follow his mother’s movements and expecting the bottle to just move right along with his head. Dean looked back at Arie after the last round of faces that had managed to grab Nate’s attention. “Remember how Cas gave you the fast catch up round from everybody’s perspective all at once? Yeah, remember how he knocked me out because he wanted to _help_ with Rowena? Guess who he wanted to help with again. Guess who he had a half assed plan to kill. Anyway, before all that, we went to a motel after we helped Cas. I was covered in blood and needed a shower and I didn’t want you seein’ me...like that.” He looked down at the table and cleared his throat before lifting his eyes again. “Everything was fine, until Rowena showed up, sounding like you and banging on the door. When we didn’t answer she busted down the door and came at Naythin. There’s still something between them. I dunno, Cas is gonna have to see what that’s all about. She knows she knows him she doesn’t know from where. That’s the last bit of that I know because she decided to throw me across the room and into the wall. Next thing I knew Cas was there, and we were goin’ to Scotland to save Naythin.” He shrugged. 

Arie had drained her glass and was working on her second by the time Dean finished with the cliffs notes version of where they’d been the last day and a half. “What are you gonna do Dean, lock him up until you find a way to get rid of Rowena? Like you just said, everything was fine until she showed up. _She_ is the problem...not Naythin. She was the problem then and she’s the problem now.” 

“Rowena didn’t put the dumbass idea into his head, that was all him. See, he thinks he’s gonna help on every damn thing. He’s not a Hunter, Arie and he’s not ready for this even if he was.” Dean suddenly realized that his voice had risen somewhat and that he’d actually called Ar Arie. He drew in a deep breath through his nose and released it the same way. “I’m sorry. It’s just that the last thing I need is to have to worry about him...either getting killed or...worse…” He wasn’t gonna say it. “Hell, _I’m_ not even ready for this,” he mumbled and reached for the glass of whiskey, knocking half of it back before setting the glass back down. “Rowena is gonna know that someone is comin’ for her long before they get there, hell half the time she knows when Cas is comin’. And think about it, Ar, you said it yerself, she scares you. That she was old magick, powerful stuff. Well, if you knew that I was comin’ to kill you what would you do? You’d throw every fireball you had at me and then some, right? What the hell does he think Rowena’s gonna do? Sit there and smile while she let’s him kill her? She’s centuries old for fuck’s sake!”

Arie arched an eyebrow when Dean started to _raise his voice_. She sat back and let him go knowing full well that if she interrupted him, he’d clam up and stew over it until he exploded and put someone in the ER. When Dean finally stopped, Arie leaned forward placing her hand on his arm. “Dean...honey. Before...you an’ Naythin were together more than you and I were. You _did_ everything together...almost everything. Hellhounds? Even after they almost killed him he risked his life again for you and the pack. The Hunters? As far as worrying about him, you’re gonna do that anyway because it’s who you are. You are hardwired to worry and protect the people you care about. Did you forget how hard it was for me to let you be...well... _you_? Rowena scares me and she scares Naythin too. Hell, I’ve sat around thinking of spells to try and kill her. I even thought about calling Breena and asking her if she knows of any spells that can take the bitch out. So, yeah, I know where he’s coming from.” 

She had a point. Damn it to hell, she had a point. He’d forgotten about the hellhound attack. Well, not actually forgotten, but he hadn’t thought about how much Naythin had helped. And with the Hunters. The Baba Yaga. Sonofabitch. Setting Nate’s bottle down on the table, he downed the rest of the whiskey and pulled to his feet. Walking over to the sink he stared out the window for a long while. Was he seeing monsters in the shadows that weren’t really there? Was he really so afraid that Naythin is gonna repeat his past sins that he’s finding fault where there was none? He lowered his eyes and reached for the faucet, turning on the water and let it run cold for a moment before cupping water in his hand and leaning over, splashing his face with it and running his hand down over his face as he straightened and looked back out the window. “God, I hate talkin’ to you,” he huffed. He was only half serious, it was irritating that Arie always seemed to see things a lot clearer than he did, it was why they were a perfect match. It was one of the things he loved about her and contrary to what he just said, he loved talking to her. “You ever get sick’a bein’ right?” 

After making sure Nate wasn’t going to bounce himself off the table, Arie got up and walked up behind Dean. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she lay her head on his back. “I love you, too.” She held him for a minute before stepping around in front of him keeping her arms around him. “You know I’m not taking sides. I can’t, but I see both sides of this...especially this one. You guys love each other. If you didn’t you wouldn’t be here right now and he wouldn’t be upstairs. You do what you think is right and I’ll support your decision.” 

“Well, do you think you can start teachin’ Naythin ta let me be me? That would really help a lot.” Dean quirked a brow waiting for her response, he was dead serious. When she didn’t answer he moved on to a different subject. “Speaking of supporting me. Um, I would like to discuss us _not_ leaving the pack...maybe… Part of what I tortured out of Salvatore was that there were no other factions left that wanted either me or Naythin killed. So with the threat gone… I dunno. I just know that I need to be more like the old me. I use to be decisive and loyal, how loyal would I be if I turned my back on an entire pack of people? It’s somethin’ I think all of us need to sit down and talk about. But uh, I should probably go apologize to my Hunter trainee upstairs,” he mused with a heavy sigh. “That’s a really annoying quality, ya know that, right?” he mused, his eyes tightening playfully. 

_“I tortured out of Salvatore.”_ Arie was fine until she heard that and the rest was all white noise and her blood rushing in her ears. “What did you do, Dean? What did you do to Salvatore Adessi?” She knew exactly what he’d done. She just couldn’t believe he’d done it...especially _that_. 

Dean’s forehead creased and his brows knitted. “I tortured…I thought you knew that. I said I was covered in blood, how else was I gonna get covered in blood? And before you say it, I know. Okay, I know. It’s not like I wanted to or offered. It needed to be done, we had to be sure that everyone was safe. Believe me, no one is more sorry than I am.”

“You said you were going to clean up at the barn. Dead bodies...blood...yeah...no I didn’t know. How the hell would I know you’d...that’s why you were at the motel with Naythin. He had to put you back together. How many nightmares did you have? I’m your wife, Dean!” Closing her eyes, Arie took in a slow deep breath and held it to the count of ten before she let it out. “It’s done an’ over with. Not worth fighting over. If you want us to stay with the pack...that’s fine. We’ll stay.” 

“I had one nightmare,” Dean answered softly, “Nobody put me back together. I know you are my wife, Ar, that’s why I didn’t want to walk in our front door, into our home with our son, covered head to toe in blood. Naythin cleaned me up an’ that’s it. One nightmare. It was bad but it wasn’t like any of the really bad ones I’ve had in the past. As for the pack, I want us to all talk about it. I think it’s important that we do that, at least weigh the pluses and the minuses, figure out what’s right for us. That and...I really don’t want to have to leave the farm. This is _our_ farm. It’s the only home I’ve ever known besides the Impala.” 

“Alright. We’ll talk about it. I’d hate to have to leave too. Talk to Naythin when you’re ready. As far as getting Naythin to let you be you. It’s not a problem when Rowena doesn’t show up. Get rid of her and the problem’s solved. Easier said than done...I know.” Walking around Dean, Arie went to the table taking Nate out of his bouncy seat. “Come little man. Let’s get you down for a nap.” 

Dean still wasn’t totally sure if he’d managed to explain away what had upset Arie or not, but he wasn’t going to poke the bear. “While you do that, I guess I’ll go talk to Naythin,” he murmured. “Ar, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner...about Salvatore. I should have. Oh! Something for you to try and figure out, God knows I don’t have a clue why she would, Naythin said that she changed the bullets from silver to regular ones. Remember the blood you saw in my hair? Those bullets. I dunno why she would do it or even why she’d lie and say she did. Maybe you can make heads or tails of it.” He shrugged. 

Walking back over to Dean with Nate in her arms, she stopped in front of him. Lifting her hand, she poked Dean in the chest over his heart. “No. Do not _guess_ you’ll talk to Naythin. Make sure you mean it when you do...in here. Either talk to him or wait until yer sure but don’t half ass it. As far as Rowena is concerned...who knows. I’ll...do some digging and see what I come up with.” 

Dean nodded and watched Arie head to and up the stairs before he slowly followed. Rounding the corner at the top, he lifted a hand as he leaned his side against the door jam and knocked on Naythin’s door. 

While Dean had been downstairs with Arie and Nate, Naythin had taken a quick shower and changed out of the clothes he’d come back to the farmhouse in. He’d changed into a pair of basketball shorts and one of his old black security tank tops. He was laying on his bed, feet crossed at the ankles, his head leaning against the wall. When he heard the knock on the door his nostrils flared wide when Dean’s scent reached him. He stared at the door for a long moment before getting up and unlocking it. Turning the doorknob, he pulled the door open and stepped back from it until his calves hit the side of his bed. 

Dean’s eyes met Naythin’s briefly before darting past to see if he’d interrupted anything. Looking back at Naythin he jutted his chin inside the room. “Mind if I come in and talk?” 

Naythin glanced up at Dean before dropping eyes to the floor. “No. C’mon in.” He sat on the edge of his bed. One leg bent at the knee with his foot hanging over the side. He kept his eyes on the blanket the whole time. 

When Naythin took a seat on the bed, Dean thought about standing but then noticed that Arie had put one of the small wingback chairs in the room and took a seat in it, pulling it closer to the bed. “I uh, I wanted to say I’m sorry. When you said that...about Rowena, all I could see was her doing something to you, physically or...mentally. It blinded me to the fact that, which Ar reminded me of, we use to do everything together before… Well, not _everything_ , but just about everything. Like Ar said, I was with you more than I was with her. Which also means that you were right there fighting at my side a lot of the time. The hellhounds, the Baba Yaga, Meg… The difference between then and now, because thinkin’ of you doin’ those things now kinda scares the hell outta me. It’s not that I didn’t worry about you before, I did. Like I said, I nearly knocked Arie over a couple’a times to get to you first, but… Now...well, you know... Anyway, I’m sorry.” 

“Yeah. I love you, too. I...I just wan’ her gone.” Naythin glanced up at Dean. His wolf was holding back just out of sight, ears back with his head down and turned to the side. When he saw Dean looking at him he dropped his eyes to the bed again. 

“Yeah, apparently we all do,” Dean murmured, “First thing we need to do is find out from Cas, why she even remembers you at all. I also told Ar about the pack...we’re gonna have a family meeting about it I guess, see what each of us thinks. Is there a reason why yer not lookin’ at me?”

“Why? Because yer still pissed at me...both of you. That an’ the fact you growled at me downstairs.” 

“Both of me? Oh, him.” Dean shook his head. “I’m not mad at you. I mean, I was. I really was. But...like I said, you use to do all this with me so I get why you said what you did. I still don’t like it. But I get it.” He pulled his head back and quirked a brow. “You mean you heard that? I thought that was just him. Sorry. I guess that just goes to show how mad I actually was. Like I said, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay. Like you said, it was a stupid idea an’ you’ll figure somethin’ out.” Naythin glanced over to Dean, letting his wolf out to see how he’d react. When Naythin felt him edge closer and rub up against his skin, he took a deep breath and sighed. 

Dean slowly shook his head. “It wasn’t a totally stupid idea. _If_ she can even killed that way. Like I said before, she’s gonna know that we’re comin’ for her long before we get there...this isn’t going to be easy. Hell, I don’t even know if it can happen at all. I need to get Bobby on it, see what he can come up with.” He shrugged. “I know you want her gone and I know she scares you, but try an’ relax, alright? I know, easier said than done. First thing I’m gonna do though is ask Cas why the hell she remembers you at all. Once that’s taken care of, she won’t be such an obvious threat. Which’ll make me feel better.” 

“Okay, so uhh...when does Arie want to talk about stayin’ or leavin’ the pack? As far as Rowena’s concerned I know where her mansion is in North Carolina so umm that may help. I don’ know. We might be able to get the local pack’s help.” Naythin shrugged his shoulders. Keeping his eyes to Dean’s shoulder and not looking him in the eye. 

Dean looked toward the bedroom door and back to Naythin. “Ar’s puttin’ Nate down for a nap so prob’ly once he’s down would be a good time to talk about everything...as a family.” Dean pulled to his feet and crossed the short distance between himself and the bed on which Naythin was sitting. He took a seat behind Naythin and leaned forward, tucking his chin over Naythin’s shoulder. “You know it’s gonna really be weird tryin’ to make love to you when you won’t even look at me.” 

Naythin tracked Dean’s movements but didn’t move as he felt the mattress dip and Dean move in behind him. He closed his eyes, taking in a slow even breath when felt Dean’s chin on his shoulder. Even though Dean wasn’t touching his back, Naythin could still feel the heat radiating off Dean’s body through his muscle shirt. “I’ve been up here tryin’ to figure out a way to fix what I did but…” Naythin slowly leaned the side of his head against Dean’s. When Dean didn’t pull away, Naythin relaxed a bit more. “I don’ know. It’s what screwed everythin’ up in the first place. I jus’ don’ wanna screw _this_ up.” 

“Yeah, I don’t want that either. I’ve lost you too many times to do it again. Plus, I happen to know a badass little Lycan witch that would dip into a little Necromancy to bring you back just so she could kick yer ass for leavin’ me a mess.” He couldn’t help the soft breath of a chuckle that left him or the way one corner of his lips quirked upward. 

Naythin knew Dean was teasing but that still didn’t stop the twinge of guilt that made his stomach roll and his chest get tight. Lifting his arm, Naythin reached back over his shoulder letting his hand come to rest on the back of Dean’s neck. “I love you. I know it doesn’t fix anythin’ but I do, and I’m jus’ tryin’ to be me, ya know? The old me.” 

Dean grimaced and frowned. “We uh, gotta come up with a new term for that because old you is burned and buried out behind the little chapel next to the pond.” He knew it wasn’t there, that even the cross he’d forged for a headstone was gone, but there was a part of him that still saw it as what it had once been, Naythin’s grave, and it was that same part that panicked every time Naythin pushed a little too hard, tried a little too hard, to help. 

Sighing, Naythin let his hand fall to his side. “How ‘bout jus’, me. The me that outran the Hellhounds, got you settled in at the security office...the me you named your son after.” 

Dean nodded against Naythin’s shoulder. “The you that I fell in love with.” 

“Yeah. That one.” Naythin closed his eyes slowly leaning back against Dean’s chest. 

Dean wrapped an arm around Naythin’s middle as he let his eyes slip closed. Slowly, a devilish smirk pulled at the corners of his lips. “Cum,” he whispered, pushing as much Alpha mojo in that one word as he could...just to see. 

Rolling his eyes, Naythin elbowed Dean in stomach. “Funny. Nice try.” 

Dean pulled his head back and shrugged. “Hey, can’t blame a guy for tryin’,” he responded. He pulled to his feet and headed for the door to Naythin’s room. “I’ll let Ar know that we’re gonna have that talk, so whenever yer ready to come out…” He gave a nod to his own words and winked at Naythin before pulling open the bedroom door and slipping out into the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes love gets a second chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for some of the characters used within as well as their back stories. A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Please check back as tags and characters will be changed as the story progresses.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated.

After Arie had put Nate down she headed back to the kitchen. Pausing at Naythin’s door, she smiled when she heard them talking. Sighing with relief, Arie continued down the stairs to the kitchen. Standing in front of the fridge for a moment, she started pulling out the makings for sandwiches. Laying everything out on the island, she pulled the bread out from the breadbox and started slicing it. Knowing Dean, he hadn’t eaten in more than a day and this was the fastest way to get food in him without making a huge meal. 

Dean headed down the stairs and when he didn’t see Arie in the living room he headed for the kitchen. He walked up behind her and dipped his head as he turned it to the side and pressed a kiss to the side of her neck. “Hey,” he whispered gently. 

Leaning her head against Dean’s briefly, Arie lay the knife down on the counter and turned in Dean’s arms. “Hey yerself.” Wrapping her arms around his waist, she leaned back against the counter so she could look up into his face. “Everything okay up there?” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah,” he assured and then shrugged. “I gotta...remember who he was before the mess happened...and let go a little...which ya know...is _so_ easy for me to do,” he drawled sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. “But, I’m gonna try.” 

“You need to stop reminding him of what happened, too. What he did.” Leaning into Dean, Arie lay her head on his chest pulling him in tight. “It’s gonna take time, I know.” 

Dean lifted a hand from around Arie and smoothed it down along her hair and back to meet its twin at her waist. “It’s not like I do it on purpose, I mean I don’t look for opportunities to throw it in his face, it just… _sometimes_ I can see that guy...like he’s hidin’ there, in his eyes, ya know? Like he’s ready to jump out and I gotta keep pushin’ him back.” He heaved a heavy sigh and shook his head. “I dunno...maybe I’m just borrowin’ trouble where there is none.” 

“The only thing I see when I look in his eyes is Naythin.” Pulling her head back, Arie stepped back keeping her hands on Dean’s hips. “The only person yer pushing back is Naythin. You keep pushing and you… _we_ are going to lose him...again. Let him be Naythin.” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I know, yer right. I just...it’s hard...mostly because he wants to do stupid shit that could get him killed,” he scoffed. He was silent a moment then shrugged. “‘Course I usually do the exact same stuff, but that’s different, I don’t worry about me.” He couldn’t help the grin that teased at the corners of his lips. 

“You didn’t think it was stupid shit before you two finally decided to let the other one in. We worry about you when you don’t have the brains to worry about yerself.” Arie’s hands squeezed Dean’s hips gently before she dropped her hands to her sides. “Come on, eat. I know you haven’t in at least a day. Can’t have you withering away to nothing.”

One corner of Dean’s lips quirked upward into a smirk at Arie’s retort on who worries about who. At the mention of food, everything else just kind of fell away. His tongue darted out, licking across his lips; he hoped like hell he wasn’t drooling over something as simple as lunch meat sandwiches. As he started to put a sandwich together, with extra meat, a lot of extra meat, he looked up at Arie. “Oh uh, Naythin’s gonna come down so we can all talk about the pack stuff.” 

Arie watched Dean make his sandwich out of the corner of her eye. When he finally stopped adding meat to it, she turned to the fridge and brought out the rest of the lunch meat with a small shake of her head. _Men._ She started cutting the rest of the loaf of bread knowing full well one sandwich was not going to be enough for him. “Good. He needs to eat something too. I was going to bring something up to him later.” Setting the knife down on the counter, Arie arched an eyebrow as she turned to Dean. “One...want some bread with yer meat? Two...get a plate, mister.” Rolling her eyes, she walked out of the kitchen through the living room, stopping at the bottom of the stairs. “Naythin! Come on down an’ eat!” Walking back to the kitchen, Arie stopped next to Dean. Reaching up, she tugged the collar of his shirt away from his neck. Releasing the hold she had on the material, Arie crossed her arms over her chest. “What’s that?” Taking one hand away, she pointed to Dean’s neck. 

Dean looked up when Arie came back into the kitchen and his lips parted with the intent to ask her where the onion was only to snap it closed when she reached up and pulled at the collar of his t-shirt. It actually took him a second to figure out what she was talking about, his forehead creased and brow knitted with confusion. When it hit him his eyes widened a little and his lips formed a perfect O. “Uh, that? It’s…” He shrugged _that_ shoulder. “Just...uh...a hickie. A really _big_ hickie.” He cleared his throat and lifted his eyes toward the stairs. _Get yer ass down here, Emerson!_

Naythin waited until after he was sure that Dean was downstairs before getting up off the bed. Looking down at his crotch and the slowly growing bulge, he shook his head. “Knock it off, asshole.” Glaring at the door, Naythin reached for the handle opening the door, he walked down to the bathroom, turning on the cold water, he let it run for a minute before cupping both his hands under the running water and splashing water on his face. Yeah, that didn’t help much. Glancing over his shoulder, he thought about taking a cold shower. Hearing Arie call for him, he turned the water off and grabbed a towel. Wiping his face, he refolded the towel and put it back on the rack. Taking a deep breath, he looked down and thankfully, Mr. Over Excited decided to take a nap. There was no way he was telling Dean what happened. The dumbass would do it all the time.  
Heading down the hall to the stairs, he walked down them as slow as he could. Walking through the living room, he stopped before reaching the kitchen when he saw the look on Arie’s face. _Oh shit._ Clearing his throat, he walked to the kitchen table, keeping Dean and the island between Arie and himself. 

Dean looked over at Naythin as he entered and couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips, even though he tried to quickly hide it from Arie. He cleared his throat again and lowered his eyes to the butcher block island. “So uh, I think I’ll grab an onion an’ slice it up,” he mumbled, quickly turning toward the bin next to the fridge where Arie kept the onions. _Might be a good idea for me to have a knife in my hands. It’d be one less she could use to kill the two of us with._

Arie eyed Dean as he walked away. Shaking her head, she turned her attention to Naythin who looked like he was trying to become one with the kitchen table. “Naythin. Since Dean here seems to be leaning out a few details. Can you enlighten me on where the bite mark on his neck came from? Hickie my ass.” 

Naythin’s eyes darted from Arie to Dean and back again. With everything that had been going on, he’d forgotten about it. Ah hell, “We were having sex and I bit him...hard.” Not like he was going to lie about it. It was glaringly obvious what it was and he knew damn well that Arie knew when it happened. 

Dean’s head popped up from the way he had been leaning over to reach into the bin and grab an onion. His eyes were wide for all of a second before they also narrowed, just a little. Before anyone had the chance to do anything or say another word, Dean drew back his pitching arm, and let the onion fly, just the way Bobby had taught him when he’d taken him and Sam to the ball field. He felt a little bit better when the thing bounced off Naythin’s skull. Dumbass. 

“OW! What the hell?!” Naythin rubbed at the side of his head as he glared at Dean. 

“Dean! Really?” Arie glared at Dean, her arms crossed over her chest, one eyebrow arched. “You think I don’t know you two are having sex? Come on.” 

“Hey, I threw that onion for you!” Dean retorted, “Don’t glare at me, glare at him. I know you know, but he didn’t have to actually _say it_.” He looked over at Naythin. “Show a little respect, huh?” he huffed and shook his head at both of them. Glaring at him like _he’d_ done something wrong. 

Arie rolled her eyes as she looked over at Naythin. “You need to eat before we start talking about the whole pack thing.” Arie waited for Naythin to walk over to where the lunchmeat and bread were laid out before she crossed the kitchen stopping just in front of Dean. “I’m not offended by what he said. At least he told me the truth and didn’t blow it off as a _hickie_. Come on, Dean. You two are bonded and he _bit_ you! We don’t know what that could do.” 

Dean’s forehead creased and his brow knitted with confusion. “What do you mean, we don’t know what it could do?” He glanced over at Naythin and looked back at Arie. “Okay, explain this to me like I’m a stupid Hunter, because I have no idea what any of this means.”

“Neither do I because it’s never happened before as far as I know. _You_ bonded with two people. We don’t know what could happen to those bonds, if anything, because Naythin bit you. You two…” Taking a deep breath, Arie turned and walked to the sink. Turning to face Dean, she leaned back against the counter. “You two _could_ bond like a mated pair.” 

Dean knew it wasn’t a good sign when Arie turned walked away from him in mid sentence. He glanced at her and made a mad dash to grab the onion off the floor so he could take it back to the trash to peel the skin off. His eyes swung from her to Naythin, watching him make his sandwich, and back to Arie as she spoke. His eyes slid closed and he groaned then reopened them. “Okay, wait a minute. I thought that two of the same sex couldn’t be a mated pair. And besides that, I already have that with you.” He carried the onion back to where his sandwich sat. He looked up when he realized he’d forgotten to grab a knife and huffed, reaching back into his pocket and pulled out one of his many knives and began to use it to slice through the onion. One thing was for sure, his knife was sharper than any of the knives in the kitchen and they were all brand new and top of the line. Of course he did keep all of his knives sharp enough to split a hair. 

“I said could and...normally no, it can’t happen but Dean, there’s nothing normal about you and you know I mean that in the most loving way.” Crossing her arms over her chest, she glanced at Naythin and back to Dean. “You have _that_ with me but…” Shrugging her shoulders, she looked down at the floor, shifted her weight on her feet before looking back up at Dean. “I don’t know. It could happen then again nothing could happen. Do either of you feel any different? Yer wolves acting any different?” 

Dean had to fight the urge to poke Naythin and assure Arie that he didn’t feel any different. He thought it was funny as hell, but somehow he knew she wouldn’t share his sense of humor. Instead he shrugged his shoulders as he frowned thoughtfully and shook his head. “No, not really.” He looked over at Naythin. “You?” He reached up to touch the place he’d nailed Naythin with the onion and stood there, with his hand against the spot, still as a statue while he healed the tiny bump, without anyone knowing. Uh huh, sure. 

Naythin had been concentrating on making his sandwich. He didn’t know how biting Dean the way he had would affect the bond they shared let alone it turning it into a mated bond. When Arie asked if he felt different or if his wolf was acting differently, he had to stop and think about it for a minute. Since he came back, his wolf had been more submissive than usual but then again so had he so Naythin didn’t know if he was just projecting his own feelings onto the mangy ass. Hell, he’d been walking on eggshells the whole time. Naythin didn’t look up at Dean until he felt the side of his head get warm and his eyes started to flutter closed. Shaking his head, Naythin slowly raised it as he looked across the island at Dean. “No. I don’t.” Raising his hand, he rubbed at the side of his head. 

Arie watched Dean as he stood stock still, his hand resting against the side of Naythin’s head. Her eyes narrowed as she watched Naythin’s reaction. Dean had healed Naythin’s head where he’d beamed him with the onion. Someone’s been practicing. Pushing away from the counter, Arie took the few steps to the edge of the island. “Okay. That still doesn't really mean anything. Just let me know if anything weird happens...okay…weirder.” 

Dean took a bite of the few slices of onion that he hadn’t loaded onto his sandwich and nodded. “Okay,” he nodded and leaned over, pressing a kiss to her temple. Pulling his head back he turned his attention back to his sandwich and cut it, corner to corner the way his Mom always had when he was little. Looking up at Naythin he reached across the island and lightly grabbed Naythin’s wrist. “Hey,” he murmured quietly, “I’m sorry I threw the onion at you. It’s just...I know she knows but sayin’ it just seems...I dunno, wrong.” 

Nodding, Naythin covered Dean’s hand with his own. “It’s alright. Won’t happen again.” 

Dean’s brows bunched and he walked around the island and stood next to Naythin. “Hey, we okay? Don’t be like that, alright? I’m just tryin’ to make sure no one gets hurt here, that’s it, that’s all. I’m not...it’s not you.”

“We’re okay. It’s not like I was gonna lie to her about it. I’ll be more careful how I word things.” Picking up the knife that was closest to him, he cut his sandwich in half. Picking up each half he set it on one of the paper plates that Arie had set out. 

Dean nodded and leaned in, giving Naythin a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you.” Walking back around the island, he picked up his plate and sat it down in front of his seat at the table. Walking around it and back over to the fridge, he reached in and grabbed a Coke for himself then stood to his full height. “Since I got the fridge open, what’s everybody want to drink?” 

Arie walked around the island to the table. Pulling her chair out, she sat down. Reaching across the table, she gave Naythin’s arm a reassuring squeeze before sitting back again. “Coke’s fine fer me.” 

Naythin glanced up at Arie, giving her a small smile when she squeezed his arm. “Same...Coke’s fine.” He might end up switching to beer or something stronger depending on how the whole pack discussion went. 

Dean reached in and grabbed two more Cokes then knocked the fridge door closed with his rear end as he walked back over to the table and sat one in front of Arie, one in his place at the table, and one at Naythin’s. Pulling out his chair, he took a seat at the table and popped the tab on his can. He took a drink before setting it back onto the table and picking up one half of his sandwich, taking a large bite and moaning low as he chewed. 

Arie waited until Dean and Naythin were more than halfway through their sandwiches before breaking the silence. “So…” Picking up her Coke, she took a long pull before setting it back on the table. “Are we leaving or staying?” 

Dean chewed and reached for his napkin to wipe his hands and his face before returning it to his lap. Swallowing, he reached for his drink to wash it down and returned the empty can to the table. “I’ll just toss out what I told Naythin. You remember the way I was, Ar, when you first met me. There were two things that you could definitely say about me, I was decisive and loyal. Well, since being turned I’ve been anything but decisive, and as for loyal...how loyal am I if I turn my back on the pack? Along those same lines though, I’m a married man and a father now,” he looked at Naythin. “And a...bonded...Lycan...thing...whatever… Anyway, so I have to think of my family now, and more importantly my...our,” he looked at Arie, “son, and what is best for him. If it’s best for us as a family to leave the pack, then I want to at the very least leave them with a new Alpha. I can’t just walk away from them and leave them flappin’ in the breeze. I can’t. I won’t. So it’s either a new Alpha or new packs for them to join.” 

Wow. Arie sat back in her chair glancing at Naythin who was way too interested in what was left of his food. Slowly raising both eyebrows, she looked over at Dean. “How have you not been loyal or decisive since you shifted?” 

“Ar, since the day you told me that you were a Lycan and that I had to go over and be publicly announced as yer mate, I’ve followed whatever you said, I’ve done whatever you told me to do. Hell, I didn’t even know how to act half the time without you there to tell me. And before you say it, I am not blaming you. It’s me, it’s my fault. I totally take responsibility for it. I did it because I was lost. You knew what was going on, you knew what to do and how to do it. You knew what I should do and what I shouldn’t. So I kept lookin’ to you for answers. Not really very decisive of me now is it? As for loyal, where the pack is concerned I’m referring to the idea of leaving them high and dry. Otherwise, I have been loyal to the pack.” 

“Not blaming me? Sure as hell sounds like a whole lot of blame goin’ on there no matter how you spin it. Just because I’m a Lycan didn’t mean you had to change who you were...are. Just because you sprout claws and fangs doesn’t change who you are, Dean.” Pushing her chair away from the table, Arie stood up, walked over to the garbage can to throw her empty can away. 

Dean wanted to bang his head against the wall, and he might have if he didn’t think it would tear up the brand new drywall. “That’s not what I said, Ar. I knew you were gonna take it wrong and that I should have just kept my mouth shut.” 

Brushing the crumbs from his fingers, Naythin sat back in his chair. “Arie, what Dean’s tryin’ to say...take out being decisive and loyal, okay? He’s jus’ sayin’ he needs to be more like the guy you fell in love with before either of you sprouted fur and fangs and not a furry yes man. That’s all. He’s not really changing or anything. Just gonna be more...I don’ know… _him_.”

After throwing her empty can in the trash, Arie kept her back turned toward Dean and Naythin. Her jaw was set as she stared at the wall. As she listened to Naythin, her shoulders relaxed and she unclenched her jaw. Turning around, she walked back to the table and sat down. “I’m sorry. I know you’ve never been comfortable with the whole Lycan thing even more so after Naythin bit you regardless of why he did it. I didn’t fall in love with you because you were a Hunter and if you need to be that guy again...okay.” 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh. “I’m not going to Hunt, Arie. I just...Okay, here’s an example, alright? Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole. It was my first rule when I went to pick up Sam. I was decisive, no one was going to pick the music played in my car, but me. Might have been a stupid rule, but it was mine and it was carried through to the very end. That’s the kind of person I want to be again. That I need to be again. Do you understand? Okay, wait, here’s another. What if I asked you that on Wednesdays I would like you to wear red. Even if it is just a ribbon in yer hair, but one thing red. And because you love me, you say okay. It might be stupid, but I wanted it, I acted on it and so that was what we did.” 

Arie looked across the table at Naythin who again was studying the crumb pattern on his plate like it held the answers to the universe. “Alright. Okay. You need to be you.” 

“Yeah, I know how much you two enjoy that,” Dean drawled as he looked from Arie to Naythin and quirked a brow. “How many kids can you see starin’ into that thing?” 

Without picking his head up, Naythin looked over at Dean. “This is between you two. I’m stayin’ out of it. That whole thing was way before my time. Carry on.” 

“Okay fine,” Dean looked back over at Arie, “Maybe you should ask Naythin what you should call him.” 

Arie looked from Dean to Naythin and back again. “I call him Naythin. What else would I call him? Unless you want me to introduce him as my husband’s boyfriend. I could always do that.” 

Dean frowned at her. “That’s not what you said the other night after you’d had yer way with me and I was too weak to run away.” 

“I don’t know how this is supposed to work as far as what I should call him or what he is to me. He’s my friend. He’s always been a friend.” 

Naythin shook his head as he sat back in his chair. “I don’t know what Arie is suppose to call me. It’s not like we’re all sleepin’ together or anything. That’d be an easy one. Husband, wife and significant other. Since were _NOT_ and it’s not going to ever happen I have no idea. Like she said, we’re friends.” 

“Then why did you ask me that at three o’clock in the morning when I was about to pass out?” Dean quirked a single brow. So much for changing the subject and putting someone else on the spot. He pushed his seat back and pulled to his feet, he grabbed up his empty can and Naythin’s plate so Naythin couldn’t sit and stare into it like he was trying to scry and carried them both to the trash. 

“I’ve had time to think about it since then. I don’t know why I asked you when I did. Maybe I was tryin’ to keep you awake. Can we get back to whether we’re stayin’ or not?” 

“Sure,” Dean agreed as he walked past the table and over to the fridge, grabbing another Coke and lifting it, along with his eyebrows, to see if Arie wanted one too or not. 

“No, I’m fine. Thanks.” 

Closing the refrigerator door, Dean walked back over to his chair and sat down. “One of the good things about not leaving would be that we’d get to stay here,” he mused with a shrug as he popped the tab on the can. 

“True. I’d hate to leave the farm, especially after all the work that you did on the new house.” Arie reached for Dean’s hand squeezing lightly. “It’s not like we could pick it up and take it with us.” 

Dean gave Arie’s hand a light squeeze in return, winking at her. “Okay, can anyone name a reason we should leave?” 

Naythin leaned back in his chair, his eyes darting from Dean to Arie. “The ambush. There’s always a chance it could happen again. They could get more creative next time. I mean, it was in broad daylight.” Shrugging his shoulder, he looked over at Dean. “Arie can’t...won’t stay on the farm all the time. They could target her next time knowing she’s not as strong as you are.” 

Dean turned his head and looked over at Arie. “Oh, Cas cured me, I’m back to being Super Lycan, immune to silver. He gave me some of the cure he gave to Hawk and Ty and it worked.” He looked back at Naythin. “Which is why there would be new rules or new _laws_ put into place if we stay. Decisive ones, like the fact that an attempt on an Alpha or his or her family is immediate death by silver. No trial, no jury I just blow their heads off. The Hunter in me really likes that new rule.” 

Arie’s eyes grew wide as she stared at Dean. “He...you’re just now telling me?” Pushing her chair back from the table, Arie stood up reached for Dean’s chin turning his head so he was looking up at her. Leaning in she kissed him hard on the lips. No tongue, just a solid lip lock. Pulling away, she glared at him. “That’s for not telling me sooner.” Releasing the hold she had on his chin, Arie sat back down in her chair. “I agree. There needs to be stiffer penalties. The whole blowing their heads off is a bit much.” 

Naythin didn’t look away from Dean until he started talking about the new _rules_ for anyone who tried to kill an Alpha or their family. Dropping his eyes to his lap, he nodded slowly. “Yeah, that’s...makes sense.” There it was again. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mention it sooner. I kinda forgot. I mean I know it’s a big deal, but this hasn’t exactly been a lazy day, it’s been one thing after another. I meant to tell you. But it wasn’t until Naythin mentioned you not being as strong as me that I thought of it. Besides, Naythin knew, he could have told you,” he smirked slightly and looked Naythin’s way only to frown in puzzlement as to why Naythin was staring at his lap. “Hey, you okay over there?” He looked back at Arie and shook his head. “Blowing off their heads is being nice. Trust me, it could be a slow painful death. At least this idea is quick. And I think it’s warranted, they killed me, they put a hit out on Naythin, God knows what was gonna be next!” 

“I’m not saying execution isn’t warranted. It is, but this isn’t the dark ages anymore.” Arie ran a hand through her hair as she sat back in her chair. “Security might have to be beefed up but I don’ think that’ll be an issue.” 

“Well, I think I want a second opinion on the blowing their heads off isn’t the best option idea,” Dean mused. “Hey, Cas! Cas, you back yet? Cas!”

In a flutter of angel wings Castiel walked out of the shadows. “I’d just arrived back.”

“How was it?” Dean inquired with a lift of his brows. 

“Frightening, but thanks to Naythin I knew my way to the Lycan camp,” Cas responded. 

“Is he here?” 

Castiel gave a brief nod of his head. 

Dean looked over at Arie. “Okay, don’t get too excited, he’s only on loan. But...I wanted to do somethin’ for you for how awesome you’ve been about me an’ Naythin’.” Dean pulled to his feet, and stepped back out of the way, over near where Naythin was sitting. 

Lucian waited until Dean stood from the kitchen table and stepped behind Naythin before he stepped out from the same shadows that the angel had. “Hello, m’lady, Arie.” 

Arie sat in her chair looking from Dean to Cas and back again. What was he talking about? Lycan camp? What Lycan camp? On loan? She was beyond confused until she heard him. That voice. Oh. My. God. Arie started to shake as her head slowly turned from Dean. Her eyes grew wide as she blinked repeatedly. “Lucian.” He was standing in her kitchen. This wasn’t some transparent ghost either; he was solid. “How…?” slowly getting to her feet, Arie started to walk toward him. The closer she got the more she started to shake and her vision got blurrier. Stopping just in front of him, Arie inhaled slowly. He smelled the same. Stepping into him, Arie carefully wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. When he didn’t fade away, her grip tightened and she buried her face in the side of his neck. “I have missed you so much, m’love.” Everything and everyone disappeared. 

Dean moved up behind Naythin, placing a hand on his shoulder. He watched the reunion for a while but then tore his eyes away to let them have their privacy. Instead he leaned over a little and dipped his head, pressing a kiss to the side of Naythin’s neck. “And don’t worry, we could hop up on the table and go at it right now and she wouldn’t know,” he murmured softly. 

Naythin was just as shocked as Arie when he saw Lucian standing there. There was some fear mixed in as well. He remembered Dean telling him that he’d talked to Lucian about him after he’d...would Lucian remember that? Did the whole time thing happen in Purgatory too? He owed Lucian his life and after what he’d done. Jumping a little when he felt Dean kiss the side of his neck, Naythin rolled his eyes at Dean’s comment. Swallowing hard, Naythin looked over at Cas. “Does he...does he know? What I did?” 

Castiel’s brows rose. “What you did…?”

“He means when he went all Glenn Close,” Dean explained. 

“Ah,” Castiel nodded, “Yes, he remembers that you went Glenn Close. But I filled him in on the rest on the way here.”

Lucian ran his hand slowly up and down the middle of Arie’s back for a few minutes before pulling his head back enough to press his lips to her forehead. He closed his eyes for a long moment before opening them again and stepping back enough to force Arie to take her arms from around his neck. Looking over her shoulder, his eyes locked onto Naythin’s. “Hello, Naythin. You look much better than the last time I saw you.” Lucian looked up at Dean arching an eyebrow. 

Arie raised her hand wiping the tears from her cheek as she stepped back from Lucian. Turning, she saw Dean standing behind Naythin and ran the few strides it took to reach him. Arie wrapped her arms around Dean’s shoulders. “Thank you. Thank you.” 

When Arie ran to Dean, Naythin took the cue. Standing to his feet, he rubbed his hands over his thighs as he walked to Lucian stopping a couple feet from him. “Lucian...I...Cas said you knew...know what…” 

“It’s okay, Naythin. I know everything that happened then and why you’re here now. You’re doing the right thing to make sure it doesn’t happen. I can’t fault you for that. No one can nor should they.” Raising his hand, he let it come to rest on Naythin’s shoulder. He could feel Naythin relax under his touch even through his t-shirt. 

Dean wrapped his arms immediately around Arie and nearly picked her up off her feet as he hugged her to him. He dipped his head and buried his face against the side of her neck and took a deep breath, drawing in her scent and holding it a moment before exhaling. He pulled his head up and his arms from around her, cupping her face in his hands, he used his thumbs to wipe away the tears that still lingered. “Yer welcome, baby,” he murmured gently. Leaning in he pressed a kiss to her lips before releasing her face. “He’s only got a few hours, go talk to him. And uh, maybe you could introduce him to me? I mean, I talked to him as a ghost but not in person.” 

Arie brought both hands to her face wiping the tears that remained. “Um yeah...of course.” Taking Dean’s hand in hers, Arie turned, taking a deep breath, she looked over at Lucian. He’s still there. She hadn’t imagined it. She waited for Naythin to step to the side before looking up at Dean. Holding his hand tight in hers. “Lucian. This...this is Dean. My husband and mate and the Alpha of the pack.” 

Lucian waited until Arie had finished introducing Dean before holding his hand out to him. “We met...sort of. It’s nice to finally get to shake your hand...Alpha.” Lucian ducked his head slightly angling it to the side. 

Dean took Lucian’s hand in a firm grip and shook it, a wide smile on his face. “Yeah, much better set of circumstances this time.” As his hand fell away, he couldn’t help but chuckle at the idea of Lucian calling _him_ Alpha. “Arie’s actually too kind, I kinda stumble my way through being an Alpha.” He shrugged a shoulder, “I just try to be fair, an’ make sure everybody’s taken care of.”

“That’s all anyone can do really. Now, shall we get to it? I’ve been told I don’t have much time as much as I’d like to stay longer.” Lucian’s eyes dropped from Dean to Arie. A slow sad smile curling the corners of his lips. 

“Right...sorry.” Arie always had a million questions rolling around in her brain whenever she thought of Lucian but she was having trouble nailing one down. “Umm...okay. You know Dean’s...not a normal Lycan. His eyes turn white. They skip the blue and go straight to white. He had control of his hearing and fangs before he shifted. He could retract his fangs, Lucian, long before his first shift and when he did shift, it was all phases...one right after the other and he’s big...not just big...but scary big. He ran _through_ the front stone wall, Lucian. _Through_. It. Why is he like this? I’m not complaining but...why?” 

“It’s because he,” Dean jabbed a thumb toward Naythin, “gave me his Lycan herpes, I told you that already.” 

Lucian listened to Arie list off what made Dean different and he had to admit, he was impressed. He knew Dean was different even from the first time he met him. Even as a ghost...spirit whatever you want to call it, he could sense it. Taking a deep breath in through his nostrils he held it for a moment before exhaling out the same way. A wide smile crossed his face at Dean’s _Lycan herpes_ comment. Chuckling, he shook his head. “That is one I’ve yet to hear.” He glanced over at Naythin and winked. “I’m not certain as to why Dean’s eyes turn white. I’ve never heard of that happening unless the individual was blind. As far as the other...issues are concerned anyone who is from my line. In other words, who was either directly bitten by myself or by someone I bit will always be faster, stronger, heal faster and some are bigger when they shift.” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, sorry to interrupt, but how fast healin’ are you talkin’? I mean, look,” Dean reached back and grabbed one of the knives he had on him, one that happened to be silver. His skin hissed and smoked, but that was the extent of it. “Oh yeah, I’m also immune to silver.” He ran the blade up his arm and watched as, just after the first spill of blood had the chance to fall, his arm was closed like it had never happened. “That fast?” 

Lucian’s eyebrows rose in unison as he watched the way Dean healed from the burns and the cut on his arm. Looking back up at his eyes, he slowly shook his head. “You shouldn’t heal like that for another 400 years. Can you force bullets from your body? Silver or regular ones?” Lucian had a feeling he already knew the answer but he wanted to hear it. 

“Regular ones are a piece of cake. Silver, I use to. But then I got silver poisoning and I only could whenever Cas gave me a hit of angel grace. I was cured the other day, so I should be back to being able to push ‘em out like I use to, without the angel grace,” Dean responded with a nod. “Oh and here,” Dean forced his fangs to drop and drew them back in, then did the same with his claws. He shrugged and looked at Lucian with a lift of both his brows. “Can you do all that? Or could you, I mean?” 

Lucian mimicked Dean’s actions with his own fangs and claws. With a small smirk, he flashed his eyes blue for a few seconds before they turned back to their normal brown. The smirk fell for a split second as he watched Dean’s eyes shift from their normal green to a swirling mother of pearl white and back again. _Impressive._ “You shouldn’t heal like that, as I said, for another 400 years. As far as ejecting silver and regular rounds. That took me a good 125 years to master. From my understanding, after speaking with Toby and Ranger, you have quite a history with Castiel. That would be part of your healing ability and why your eyes are white. It may have also contributed to your accelerated control of your fangs and hearing before your first shift. You were far from _normal_ even before our Naythin here bit you to save your life as well as Arie’s.” 

“My history with Cas?” Dean huffed, “You mean how he rode my ass outta Hell and left me with an angel hickie that Lycan herpes can’t even get rid of?” He turned his shoulder toward Lucian and pulled up his t-shirt sleeve to reveal Castiel’s handprint. 

“I had to shove you back inside your body,” Castiel grumbled from the corner of the room, looking everywhere but at anyone. 

“Well...yes but I was referring to the many...excuse me...innumerable times he has healed you. Each time would have altered you in some small way. It would have built up over time. As far as...hickies are concerned.” Lucian angled his head down slightly. His eyes darting from Dean’s face to his neck and back again. “As Castiel stated, he filled me in on why Naythin came back.” Lucian let his wolf out just enough to see what reaction he’d get from either Dean’s or Naythin’s wolf. Narrowing his eyes at Dean, Lucian could _see_ his own wolf growl and snarl at Naythin’s.

Dean wasn’t totally certain what Lucian was doing, but his wolf sure as hell knew as it bounded forward salivating, snarling and snapping it’s jaws, growling viciously. It bumped up against him so hard he actually stagger stepped forward. “Uh, I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” he warned. “The big black beast is hard to control when he gets pissed.” 

Lucian waited the span of a heartbeat before pulling his wolf back. Holding his hand up to Naythin, he smiled and shook his head. “I should have warned you, Naythin. That was my mistake. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Turning his attention back to Dean, the smile on Lucian’s face never wavered. “I meant him no harm. I was merely...testing the waters.” Lucian stood as tall as his 5’9” frame would allow as he looked from Naythin to Dean to Arie and back to Dean. “You realize you’re bonded to Naythin in the same way that you and Arie are bonded. Your wolf would only react that way if you were a bonded and _mated_ pair.” 

Dean’s eyes widened and he glanced from Lucian to Naythin and over to Arie before quickly looking away. Holy shit. “We’re gonna need a bigger bed.”

Once Arie regained her ability to speak, she punched Dean on the shoulder. “Like hell we are.” Looking past Dean to an equally shocked Naythin, she shrugged. “No offense.” 

Naythin was barely able to lift his arm to wave Arie off. “Yeah...don’ worry ‘bout it.” Holy shit. “What...um...how?”

Dean looked over at Naythin like he’d grown a second head. “Seriously? Don’t make Lucian draw you pictures, Arie and I’ll buy you a book on sex later.” 

“Shut up! I know _how_. I meant how did the bonding happen. It’s not suppose to happen to same sex couples. It didn’t with Ranger and Toby.” 

Castiel stepped forward where he could see Naythin. “According to what Lucian deduced regarding Dean’s peculiarities, that some of them stem from me, I believe that it applies here as well...we, in Heaven, are indifferent to sexual orientation.” 

“Wait...so did...did it happen the first time Dean bit me? Or when I bit him? Because I don’ feel any different and neither does my wolf. He’s not...acting weird.” Naythin unconsciously raised his hand rubbing his knuckles against his sternum as if trying to calm his wolf. 

Lucian shook his head slowly. “You won’t feel any different unless something happens to your mate. In this case that would be Dean. Arie would feel it as well but hers will be stronger because she’s been bonded to Dean longer.” 

Castiel looked toward Lucian. “When Dean died, I had to put Arie to sleep and drag Naythin in the house.” He looked between Dean and Naythin. “Was that was after the first time Dean bit you?”

“Hell, I dunno,” Dean responded. “I just know Cujo’s been goin’ nuts if somebody looks at Naythin too hard for a while now.” 

“Yeah, it was. The first time I was...I was human. I didn’t get my wolf back until Cas did the time jump thing and I...would it still have worked?” 

“Depending on the circumstances...yes. We’ve had Lycan’s bond with humans as a mated pair so yes, it very well could have been from the first bite.” Knowing that Arie had gone through the pain of losing Dean tore at his heart. “I only wish that Castiel could have been there to put Arie to sleep when I died. It would have been much easier on her.” 

Arie leaned against Dean’s side, her head resting on his arm. “Me, too.” 

Dean wrapped his arm around Arie and held her up against his side as he looked down at her. Looking back at Lucian, Dean cleared his throat. “I uh, I’m glad you were here to...to be with Arie when I couldn’t be. Thank you for taking care of her.” 

“She never stopped loving you. I never tried to make her stop or have her forget you.” He knew Arie would kick his ass but he kept on. �She spoke very highly of you, and often. If you would have come back I never would have had a chance. Even after we were wed.” 

Arie narrowed her eyes and glared at Lucian. “Lucian...stop.” 

“Arie, you and I both know it’s the truth and I’m a big enough man to have come to terms with it a long time ago.” 

Dean looked between Lucian and Arie and finally cleared his voice in an attempt to break up the staring contest they had going on. _Give it up, dude, she could stare down a statue._ “Well, yer picture’s still on the mantel. Like you said, I’m not gonna even ask her to take them down. You gave her happiness when I couldn’t, and for that I will always be grateful.” He drew in a deep breath through his nose and released it the same way. “So, now that we’re done being awkward, how’s Purgatory treatin’ ya? Do you need anything? I got a couple spare knives I could let ya have, help keep you and the others safe...” 

“Thank you, but we’re doing fairly well with the weapons we’ve managed to fashion and the camp is fortified. Ranger and Toby send their regards.” Looking at Arie, a small smile curved the corners of his lips. “Toby asks for you to forgive him for what he made you do.” 

Dean nodded to Lucian’s response and his attention lowered to Arie a moment later when Lucian mentioned what Toby had forced Arie to do. That somehow seemed like a lifetime ago. He couldn’t help but squeeze her a little tighter up against his side, knowing just how badly that had hurt her to have to do.

That was one thing Arie had not seen coming. She leaned into Dean holding him tighter. “Wow.” Wrapping both arms around Dean, she tried to put on her best smile. “There’s nothing to forgive. I understand why he did what he did. Tell him...tell him all’s forgiven and we miss them both.” 

“I will make sure to tell them. As far as how Purgatory is treating us?” Lucian couldn’t help but chuckle. “It is Purgatory. Not exactly a vacation. Some have chosen to remain in wolf form and others choose to shift as needed.” 

Dean nodded his understanding. “It’s one of the many reasons I had to ask Cas to get Naythin outta there,” he mused quietly, trying like hell not to glance Naythin’s way and failing miserably. He reached a hand out toward Naythin for him to take, his fingers spread for Naythin to lace his own with it. 

Without hesitating, Naythin reached for Dean’s hand interlacing their fingers as he stepped next to Dean. “Ranger and Toby found me not long before Cas did. I’d been there a few months already. It uh...Yeah, it’s no picnic there that’s for sure.” 

Dean ran his thumb up and down the side of Naythin’s hand as he silently listened to Lucian and Naythin talk about Purgatory. His eyes darted between the two, he pulled Naythin’s arm behind his own back, causing Naythin to step a little closer. “Yeah, but you didn’t have to forge your weapon out of things y’found,” he mused with a smirk tugging at one corner of his lips a tender look in the depths of his verdant eyes. 

“No. No, I didn’t.” Naythin glanced at Dean, a small smile tugging at his lips. “I uh…” Clearing his throat, Naythin dropped his eyes to the floor. “I kinda _invaded_ one of Dean’s dreams right after...he gave me his Hunting knife in the dream and when I woke up in Purgatory, I had it in my hand. A few days later, I woke up with his pendant around my neck.” Squeezing Dean’s hand, Naythin leaned into Dean. “That knife saved my ass more than a few times.” 

“After I...after everything that happened...before...I couldn’t let anythin’ happen to you there,” Dean murmured, clearing his throat and dropping his own eyes to the floor. 

Keeping his arm behind Dean’s back, Naythin stepped around Dean wrapping his free arm around his shoulders in a tight hug. Burying his face in the side of Dean’s neck, he closed his eyes. Inhaling deeply, he held Dean close. 

Dean wouldn’t have released Arie if he’d been paid to. That was one thing he wasn’t ever going to do, make her feel like she was playing second fiddle or like she wasn’t just as important as Naythin. If she released his hand, that was another story and her choice. He slipped his hand from Naythin’s instead and used that arm to wrap around Naythin. His eyes squeezed tightly closed as his hand cupping Naythin’s shoulder and then the back of his head and back to his shoulder again as he held him tight. 

As Naythin turned and stepped in front of Dean, Arie pulled her arm out from between them wrapping her arm around Naythin’s back. She knew what Naythin met to Dean...what they meant to each other. 

Dean turned his head toward Naythin and pressed a kiss to the side of his neck. “I love you,” he whispered. His eyes remained closed as he leaned his head against Naythin’s. When Arie moved, he tentatively lifted his other arm and wrapped it around Naythin, feeling Arie’s arm there too, he covered her hand with his own. 

Naythin tightened the hold he had around Dean. When he felt Arie’s arm around his back, he tensed for a second before relaxing again. He was getting better. At least he didn’t pull away this time. “I love you, too.” Dipping his chin slightly, he pressed his lips to the side of Dean’s neck. He’d never forget waking up in Purgatory with his fingers wrapped tightly around the hilt of Dean’s hunting knife or finding Dean’s pendant around his neck. He’d guarded both with his life, the knife actually saving his more times than he cared to remember. 

Dean picked his head up and opened his eyes, looking over Naythin’s shoulder to Lucian. “This uh, this really isn’t any of my business, but I just thought that since you’d have Cas there, at least for a little while when you go back, uh...have you been able to find Sonja?” 

Shifting on his feet, Lucian looked down at his boots for a moment before looking back up at Dean. A small sad smile curling the corners of his lips. “Sadly, I have not been able to find Sonja. Purgatory is rather large. I try not to get too far from the Lycan camp as we seem to be rather popular with the other...monsters. I was rather surprised that it took Naythin as long as it did to come across other Lycan’s. It seems to be at the reapers discretion where someone is...dropped off.” The interaction between Dean, Naythin and Arie went well beyond another Lycan needing to be reassured or comforted. You didn’t have to be all that observant to see the love that was there. 

Dean’s eyes swung to the angel. “Cas?” 

Castiel looked over from the way he’d been staring off into, what _seemed_ at least to be, nothingness. He gave a single curt nod. “We can look. There is a vampire...camp...near the river that runs along the southern area from the entrance.” 

Dean nodded and looked back at Lucian with a light smile. “Hopefully…” 

Lucian stood a little taller as he looked from Dean to Cas. “That...that would be greatly appreciated. Thank you. Both of you.” The thought of seeing his Sonja again after all these centuries lightened the weight he’d been carrying on his shoulders. 

“You don’t need to thank me,” Dean responded with a slight shake of his head, “No one should have to spend eternity alone.” 

“Oh, I am far from alone but, I understand what you mean. Being _alone_ for over 800 years...you get used to it after a while. Though it seems to be harder to get use to this time around.” Lucian looked to Arie as she held the two men that were in her life now. He missed her everyday and a day didn’t go by that he didn’t think about her. “The thought of finding Sonja after all this time is a welcome one.” 

Dean nodded. “I know what you mean. I hope you find her,” he nodded. He squeezed his eyes closed and pressed his lips to Naythin’s neck once again before loosening his hold. He turned his head and pressed a kiss to Arie’s temple. He still wouldn’t release Naythin completely, his arm still wrapped around his back. 

Taking her hand out from under Dean’s, Arie covered his, squeezing gently, she ran her hand up and down the middle of his back. taking her arm from around Dean’s back, Arie turned to face Lucian. “About the council and Stefan. Lucian I can explain…” Lucian cut her off by raising his hand and shaking his head. 

“No need to explain...especially about the council. They had long ago outlived their usefulness. As far as Stefan is concerned. Well…” Lucian’s face hardened, his jaw clenched. “Let’s just say his stay in Purgatory was a brief one and leave it at that. The pack is in very capable hands. I could not have asked for a better successor if I’d picked him myself.” 

Dean leaned his head against Naythin’s while Arie and Lucian spoke and he’d thought that he’d been talking about Arie being the worthy successor, but the part where he said _him_ stuck out in Dean’s mind, and it had him slowly lifting his head, his eyes darting between Lucian and Arie. He swallowed hard and cleared his throat. “Stefan is why I ran _through_ the wall,” he explained. Change the subject. Good call. “And the council was a bunch’a dicks.” 

Lucian chuckled softly. “That is one way to describe them, yes. As I said, Stefan’s stay in Purgatory was a short one. An attack on Arie is not something that can be overlooked. I understand your reasoning for going _through_ the wall.” Lucian’s eyes narrowed briefly at Dean. “You are rather reluctant to be the pack’s Alpha, Dean. I know it goes against what you have known before coming to town years ago.” 

_”An attack on Arie is not something that can be overlooked.”_ Lucian’s words had Dean’s mind flashing back to the scene at the pond. He knew that it was exactly where Naythin’s mind went too as well when he felt Naythin tense. He pulled Naythin back into his arms regardless of what anyone might think about it. “S’okay, he didn’t mean you,” he murmured the words whisper soft against Naythin’s ear. He ran a hand up and down Naythin’s back soothingly as he returned his attention to Lucian. “Reluctant isn’t really the word for it...I just...like I said, sometimes I just feel like I’m stumblin’ along in the dark. An’ it’s not like there are too many out there that are thrilled about having an ex-hunter as their Alpha. My recent death’s kinda proof of that.” 

“I didn’t set out to lead a pack all those centuries ago. I had my share of uprisings before I finally decided to...put my foot down so to speak. As I told you before and it still holds true. You need to lead with your brain and not your brawn. Use what you know to get people to do what you want. Or in this case, to follow you. The attack on your life was done by those that fear you and fear makes people do things they normally wouldn’t. If Salvatore Adessi was a dog he would have been what is called a fear biter. You’re a good man, Dean. I’d fight next to you and follow you without a moment's hesitation.” 

Dean, though he was listening to Lucian, had turned his attention back to Naythin due to the fact that he hadn’t felt him completely relax, not yet. He was kissing along the line of skin behind Naythin’s ear in an attempt to get his mind off the image that had cruelly flashed in both of their heads. When Lucian said that he would fight at Dean’s side, Dean couldn’t help but lift his head and stare at Lucian for a moment, or two, a little speechless. “Thank you, Lucian. That...that means a lot...and same goes for me. As for gettin’ them to do what I want…” He glanced at Arie briefly before looking back at Lucian. “We, all of us, had been thinking of leaving the pack. After my death and the hit they put out on Naythin...apparently I made him an Omega, whatever the hell that is, and so yeah, they’d actually had the audacity to put a price on Naythin’s head. But, now that the asshole’s dead and there are no others from his faction out there, I think we should stay. And I think we need to tighten the belt on these people. I’ve been too nice fer too long, wanted everyone to like me.” He shook his head. “Not anymore. I have a family to think of. I don’t need to worry about Naythin or my son or hell even Arie every time they walk out the door. So I told Arie that the new rule I am implementing, if we stay, is that anyone who so much as threatens me or my family dies. Immediately. And by my hand. I get to just blow their heads off with a silver round. No judge, no jury, just dead.” 

Taking in a slow deep breath, Lucian walked up behind Naythin. Raising his hand, he placed it on the back of his head, cupping it gently. “I didn’t mean to upset you, Naythin. It was never my intention.” Running his hand down the back of Naythin’s neck to his back, he held it between Naythin’s shoulders until he felt his muscles relax under his hand. “The bond you and Naythin share has never happened before. As I said, fear makes people act irrationally. Eliminating the threat against your family...I would have done the same thing had I been in your position.” Taking his hand from Naythin’s back, Lucian took a step back. “I can understand you wanting to make sure that no one tries to hurt Arie, Naythin or your son but killing someone for a mere threat...seems a bit harsh. Banishment, imprisonment...I can understand. If the act is carried out, by all means you do what you need to do protect your family. Be it a silver bullet to the head or any other way you see fit at the time.” 

“See, that would have been my thoughts too, but these people, you can’t be nice to ‘em. I’ve tried, and I wound up dead. Banishment just let’s them circle back and…” He tightened his hold on Naythin. “It doesn’t work. Imprisonment? Okay, sure, I’d have to build a prison just for the bastards because there aren’t enough cells at the mansion. Like you said, I have to put my foot down, and I just…” Dean shook his head, “I don’t trust them enough to be that...kind. As for what you said about using what I know,” he huffed softly, “That _is_ what I know. Maybe seeing it happen will remind them that I’m not just some newbie Lycan that Arie picked up at a bar one night, but that I _am_ and will always _be_ , first and foremost, a Hunter.” 

“They know you’re not _some newbie Lycan_. Word travels fast in the pack. What happened with Salvatore and his...followers won’t go unnoticed. I can’t tell you how to run the pack. Every Alpha handles things in their own way, using what they know. In your case, your Hunter skills have served the pack well and they will continue to do so. There will be members of the pack that won’t like it for one reason or another. No one is forcing them to remain in the pack. There are plenty of other packs large and small in the country that they can go to.” 

“Well, that is what I had planned even before the attack,” Dean responded, “I was going to tell the pack that the ones who can not… _handle_ the fact that I love Naythin, I would find them packs to go to, that they did not have to stay, I would prefer they didn’t if it was going make things strained for any of us, but that I would make sure they were not just left in the cold.” 

Lucian crossed his arms over his chest as he smirked and slowly shook his head. “And you said you couldn’t be kind.” Shrugging one shoulder, Lucian sighed. “I wouldn’t have done that much. Depending on why a member wanted to leave....we would have covered some of their moving expenses but find them a pack to go to…” Lucian glanced to Arie with a quick raise and lower of his eyebrows. “Arie can tell you that that is something I never would have even considered.” 

Arie had remained quiet while Lucian and Dean spoke. Her arm remained around Dean’s back, her grip tightening as Lucian looked to her. “He’s right. That was something that wasn’t done. It wasn’t his responsibility to find a pack for them to go to. If they wanted to leave they were on their own.” 

Dean quirked a brow. “You just forgot to mention that when I asked you to start making the calls to get them new packs?” He mused with a chuckle. He shrugged a shoulder. “I knew what I’d done was...not something normally done. Which was why I felt that I should at least find them new homes, new packs to go to. Granted it really shouldn’t be any of their business but, like I said, I was trying to be mister nice guy.” 

Arie looked up at Dean and glared. “I didn’t forget. Lucian did things his way. It’s not his pack anymore. You run the pack your way.” 

Lucian arched an eyebrow, his smile slowly growing. _That is the fire he remembered...and feared in his Arie._ “Maybe being _mister nice guy_ isn’t the way to go. It is your pack after all. I fear that the pack became too large for one person to run successfully. If it is...thinned it might be more manageable.” 

Dean looked from Lucian over to Castiel. “Cas, you wanna tell him how you thinned out the pack?” When Castiel just looked away like he hadn’t heard what Dean had said, Dean couldn’t help but chuckle as he looked back at Lucian. “Cas, um...scared...pretty much everyone away.” 

“After Dean had been killed Cas...he went up to the pack house and told Hawk that he was going to kill everyone in sight if the one’s that did it weren’t found. He uh...ripped the front door off the mansion and killed a few guards. From what Hawk said, he was in full armor, eyes glowing, silver angel blade...the works.” Arie’s eyes darted from Cas to Lucian. “After that people left the pack house rather quickly. The only ones there now are Hawk and Kristof.” 

Lucian looked over at Cas, his eyebrows slowly raising in unison. “Impressive.” 

“So I guess in the opposite direction we need to offer those Lycans without a pack refuge or something…” Dean shrugged a shoulder. He turned his attention to Naythin and slowly loosened his grip on him and pulled his head back so he could see Naythin’s face. “You okay?” he murmured softly, searching Naythin’s eyes with his own. 

Turning his attention back to Dean, Lucian shrugged one shoulder. “That is entirely up to you. Some packs are very restricted in who they let in. Lone wolves are looked at with great suspicion and watched very carefully when they enter another pack’s territory. It is customary that they make themselves known to the Alpha as soon as possible if they are planning to spend any time in the territory. If one is merely passing through...they are watched to make sure that that is exactly what they do.” 

Naythin raised his head from Dean’s shoulder when he felt him pull back. He was reluctant to take his arms from around Dean’s waist. Nodding slowly, he met Dean’s eyes. “Yeah. It’s jus’...a lot, ya know?” 

Dean nodded his understanding. “Yeah, but that’s not you. That’s just...someone who looked a lot like you.” He flashed a smile. “I know, angel,” he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Naythin’s lips without thinking. Pulling his head back, he tightened his grip once more on Naythin and looked over at Arie as he jerked his head toward Lucian. “See, that’s the kind of information I need.” He looked at Lucian. “I dunno how all this crap is done, I didn’t even know about that rule….or whatever.” 

“It’s not a rule persay. You handle lone wolves your own way. A pack this large it’s very difficult to keep track of them unless a patrol happens to see one or someone reports it but again...the territory covers multiple states with many places to hide and I’m sure that are many wolves living in the territory that have never made themselves known for whatever reason. If their reasons are nefarious...it comes out eventually and they’re dealt with. I think the least of your worries right now are the loners in the pack. Getting people back to the pack house, coming up with new pack laws should be the priority. Once you make the new laws public you’ll know who will or won’t stay fairly quickly.” 

“God, I could sit and talk to you about this shit for days and still not know half of what you do,” Dean huffed softly. That’s when the time allotted Lucian hit Dean and he looked over at Castiel. “Cas how much longer?” 

“Soon,” Castiel responded, pulling away from the wall. “Others in Purgatory are starting to notice that he is gone, that doesn’t bode well for the Lycan camp or the door we came through.” He looked over at Lucian. “The angels have located your Sonja, we can pick her up on our way back to the Lycan camp. Leviathans have raided the camp however, and there has been some loss while you’ve been away. I realize that here it has been no more than an hour, but in Purgatory time you have been gone for a month.” 

A low menacing growl rumbled in Lucian’s chest at the mention of the Leviathans. “Well. I should get back then.” The news of his Sonja being found paled at knowing that people at the camp had been killed in his absence. Turning to Arie, Lucian shook his head when he saw the tears in her eyes. “None of that now. We said our good-byes long ago. You have a family here that loves and needs you and I will never forget you, m’lady.” His smile turned sad when Arie came to him hugging him tight. Running his hand up and down her back, he dipped his head, inhaling her scent; not that he’d ever forgotten it. When she pulled back, he watched her walk to the living room and disappear around the corner. Turning his attention to Dean, he held out his hand. “I know Arie has my journals. They are yours. There are 800 years worth of information in them on the pack. I hope they are useful to you.”

Dean gripped Lucian’s hand in a firm shake. “Thanks a lot, for everything. If you ever need anything...I know it’s not exactly easy but, Cas is the Grand Poobah upstairs now, I assume that if you pray, he’ll hear; even in Purgatory. He can get word to me and I’ll do what I can.” 

Naythin took one arm from around Dean’s back to turn and face Lucian. Keeping his other arm on Dean’s waist. He waited until Lucian looked his way before he held his hand out to Lucian. “It was good seeing you again Lucian. I...I...um about before…” 

Taking Naythin’s hand, Lucian stepped in bringing their joined hands up to Naythin’s chest. “Naythin. Only a very select few know what happened. You’re not that person. I know it’s difficult to let go of but you need to try. I wouldn't have brought you to the pack in the first place if I thought you’d bring trouble. You had no control over what happened.” Squeezing Naythin’s hand, Lucian stepped back turning his attention to Cas. “We should get back.” 

In a flutter of angel wings both Lucian and Castiel were gone. 

Dean looked over at Naythin and pulled him in. “You okay?” He looked back over his shoulder toward the living room before returning his attention to Naythin. “Because I think someone else is cryin’...” 

“I’m fine. Go.” Dropping his arm from Dean’s waist, Naythin stepped to the side, his eyes going to the living room and back to Dean. 

Dean hesitated for a moment before stepping in and pressing a quick kiss to Naythin’s lips and turning, heading off into the living room. “Ar? Baby?” Dean called gently. 

Arie stood in front of the fireplace with Lucian’s picture in her hands. She’d heard Cas leave with Lucian and hadn’t realized she was crying until she saw the tears falling on the glass of the frame. Yes, they’d said their good-bye’s years ago but it didn’t lessen the pain of him leaving again. Raising her hand, she wiped the tears from the glass. 

Walking over to Arie, Dean stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, gently pulling her up against him. “Hey,” he whispered, “It’s okay. He’s gonna be fine.”

Lifting her hand quickly to her face, Arie brushed the tears away. “I know.” Leaning back against Dean’s chest, Arie returned the picture to it’s place on the mantel. Clearing her throat, she looked toward the kitchen. “How’s Naythin? He okay?” 

“Yeah,” Dean murmured, “He’s okay. He’s a little worried about you though. I wouldn’t have asked Cas to bring him if I knew it was gonna upset you.” 

Turning in Dean’s arms, Arie lay her face against his chest. “I’m okay. You wouldn’t have found out about why you’re the way you are, the bond...I’m glad you had Cas bring him. Thank you. I love you.” 

“Yer welcome, but he wasn’t here for all that. I mean, I kinda thought you’d want some time alone...not that I’m pushing you to him or anythin’, that’s not...no. I just thought, y’know, all those things you wished you’d said but never had the chance...the kind of things everyone has about the people they’ve lost...I know that I’d love to see my Mom again…” He shrugged a shoulder as he swallowed hard and cleared his throat, pushing those thoughts and desires far from his mind and heart. “An’ I love you too, Ar.” He tightened his arms around her. “I love you too.” 

“I couldn’t think of a single thing really. I don’t know why. I mean, yeah, I miss him an’ I always will but...I don’t know.” Arie tightened her arms around Dean’s waist. If she got any closer to him, she’d be under his shirt. 

Dean nodded as he hugged Arie to him. “Okay,” he murmured, “It was whatever you wanted. The whole thing about me though, that really hadn’t even crossed my mind when I asked Cas to bring ‘im. And, as far as the bond goes...that...I think between the three of us we already knew,” _I know I did_ , “no one just wanted to actually say it out loud.” 

Arie sighed as she nodded against Dean’s chest. “I think so too. I think it’s always been there. For someone who doesn’t trust easily, you two clicked pretty fast.” 

“Yeah, we did. But there wasn’t a...y’know...not...I mean we didn’t do anything back then. I wasn’t lyin’ when I told you that before. I think Lucian was right though, I think it was from that first bite. Remember I nearly bit Hawk’s face off because he rushed into the garage?”

“I know you didn’t. Trust me, I would have known if you had but...yeah, I think it happened the first time you bit him. I’m sorry if I was a...bitch about it in the beginning. I just...it was a lot to take in.” 

Dean nodded as Arie spoke. “No, I know it was...we asked a lot out of you. We _both_ know that. And I told him from the jump that you came first, and Naythin agreed. I will say though, if you wanna have sex with one of the other chicks in the pack, I promise to be very understanding...as long as I can record it.” He grinned wide and saucily. “Or just watch.” 

Arie pulled her head back quickly. Taking one arm from around his waist, she smacked him on the arm. “Really? That is so not happening.” Rolling her eyes, Arie got up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to Dean’s. “I love you.” 

Dean chuckled even as he brought up his arm to deflect the blow he knew was coming. Slowly relaxing his arm back down to her waist he returned Arie’s kiss. “I love you too,” he murmured.

Arie stood at the sink waiting for the water to run warm enough to warm up Nate’s bottle without having to use the tea kettle. Holding her arm to her side, she absently rubbed her hand over her forearm. It had been two weeks since she’d lost all feeling in the arm and the bone numbing cold had moved from up from just her hand all the way to her shoulder and the upper part of her chest. She’d been able to keep it from Dean so far but Arie wasn’t sure how long that was going to work. She had to concentrate to even use her arm which made taking care of the baby twice as hard. Several times she’s tried to either pick Nate up or just reach for him with her bad arm only to stop herself. Checking the water, she reached for the bottle on the counter, holding it under the water, Arie kept her arm tight to her stomach. She had to glance down several times to make sure it was still in the same position. Cas had told her “it” was going to get bad fast. He wasn’t lying. 

Never let it be side that Dean was quiet, unless he needed to be. He bounded down the stairs, sounding like something akin to a herd of elephants, with Naythin on his tail and Nate in his arms. “Yer men decided to come to you,” he announced as he stepped up behind Arie and dipped his head, nipping at the tender flesh of her neck and taking a deep breath in through his semi-flared nostrils, drawing in her sent and holding it a moment before exhaling the same way. 

Arie rolled her eyes as she heard “the boys” coming down the stairs. Setting the bottle on the counter, she reached to turn the faucet off with her left hand smiling as Dean kissed her on the neck. “I heard and so did half the county.” Turning to face Dean, she smiled up at Nate, letting her right hand fall to her side Arie reached up to run her fingers over the baby's head and down his cheek. Looking past Dean, she could see Naythin looking at her with narrowed eyes. She narrowed her own at him briefly before turning to get the bottle from the counter. Naythin had questioned Arie about her “condition” several times but she’d always managed to dodge the subject. 

“Dean,” Castiel’s voice sounded from the other room. 

Dean’s forehead creased and he turned his head, leaning to one side so he could see past Naythin as the angel made his way from the living room into the kitchen. “What’s wrong?”

“Could you and Naythin excuse us, I need to speak with Arie. Alone.” Castiel kept his eyes on Arie, not bothering to look over at Dean as he spoke. His gaze all but pinned her where she stood. 

Dean’s forehead crease deepened and his brows knitted. Cas never asked him to leave, he always asked everyone else to leave so he could talk with _him_ not Arie. “Why? What’s wrong?” He looked from the angel, who refused to look at him, to Arie. 

_Shit._ Arie closed her eyes for a second to try and avoid the look Cas was giving her. She knew what he wanted to talk to her about but she just didn’t have the energy to deal with it right then. Looking up at Dean, she handed him the baby’s bottle. “It’ll only take a minute.” Looking past Dean to the angel, Arie arched an eyebrow. “Right, Cas? This’ll only take a minute.” 

“If it helps you to think of it that way, then yes,” Castiel responded. 

Dean’s eyes narrowed and he turned, pushing the bottle into Naythin’s hands and then, a bit more carefully, the baby. Once his hands were free, he walked over to Castiel and yanked at his shoulder to try and get the angel to turn and look at him, the effort was akin to trying to move a brick wall, even with his Lycan strength. “Damn it, Cas, look at me!” he demanded. He eyed Castiel once the angel did as he’d commanded. “You care to share with the class what the hell this is about or is this just for the cool kids table?” 

Castiel’s brow knitted and his forehead creased perplexedly. His head tipped to one side as he eyed Dean before finally responding. “I don’t understand that phrase. But if you wish to know what it is about, you need to ask Arie.” 

Annnnnnd Arie was gonna kill herself an angel. Without looking at him, Arie spoke to Naythin. “Naythin please take Nate up to his room.” She could feel his eyes on her and it took everything Arie had not to look over at him. When Naythin finally turned and slowly headed up the stairs with the baby, Arie sighed and leaned back against the counter. Dropping her eyes to the floor, she waited until she saw Dean’s boots step into her field of vision. “It’s...it’s gotten worse. A lot worse.” 

Dean’s brows bunched, his forehead creasing as he stepped in closer to Arie. “What…?” His eyes widened and he gasped in a soft breath looking between Arie and Castiel, his eyes landing back on Arie. “When the hell did you plan on tellin’ me?”

“I was hoping it would...I don’ know...go away on its own but…” Arie couldn’t bring herself to look up at Dean. She didn’t have to know what she’d see in his eyes. Anger because she didn’t tell him. Fear of what she could become because of the evil or darkness or whatever the hell was going on with her since she’d done the ritual for Ty. Reaching up with her left hand, Arie tucked her hair behind her ear. If she wouldn't end up with a busted foot, Arie really wanted to kick Cas’s ass for this. Arie knew there was no easy way to tell Dean but this was not how she wanted to do it. 

Dean nodded. “Right, because things always go that easy for us,” he quipped sarcastically. Turning his attention to Castiel, he glared. “What’s with you, man? I thought you told me everything.” 

Castiel looked at Arie. “I do...but…”

He might only have a G.E.D, but Dean figured it out. “You asked him not to tell me,” he accused as he looked back at Arie. “I guess it’s different when the shoe’s on the other foot, huh?” He scoffed and shook his head. “So what’s on the agenda for the cool kids today?” His eyes darted back and forth between Arie and Cas. “Since you two have become so chummy over this, I know he’s not healin’ you of it or he would’a done it already and this whole _sisterhood_ thing wouldn’t be goin’ on between you two.” 

“With everything that was going on…” Arie swallowed hard as she stared at the floor between her running shoes. Lifting her head, Arie ran her fingers through the long black strands, pulling it over her shoulder before letting it fall from her fingers. “I don’t know why he’s here.” Oh, she had a pretty good idea but Cas’s timing sucked. “Tell him, Cas.” 

“I’m here because I want to touch it,” Castiel responded. 

Dean’s brows shot up into his hairline. “You want to _what_?” He inquired leaning in toward Cas like he hadn’t been able to hear the angel. “I know I heard that wrong because what I thought you said was that you wanted to _TOUCH_ the darkness...the evil or whatever the fuck it is, inside my wife!” By the time Dean finished, he was yelling. 

Castiel never even flinched. He gave a slow nod of his head. “I want to touch it.” 

Reaching for Dean, Arie laid her hand on his forearm gripping it gently. Dean very seldom raised his voice and when he did, it usually ended up badly for the other person. In this case, the “other person” happened to be an angel who couldn’t be hurt. Stepping next to Dean, Arie tilted her head slightly to the side as she looked at Cas. Her forehead was deeply creased, her eyebrows bunched close together. “I’m sorry but… _why_?” 

“I want to see how big it is, how far it has spread. And if I can, I’d like to remove it. Or at least try. It will however be...uncomfortable for you,” Castiel responded. 

“Just uh how do you plan on...touching whatever it is? By uncomfortable are you talking childbirth with no drugs type of uncomfortable or I’m gonna wish I was dead uncomfortable?” 

Dean wrapped an arm around Arie and pulled her to him, close enough that he could almost feel her heart beating against his chest, as he listened to what Cas had to say. He knew that Castiel would never hurt him or anyone he cared about, at least not on purpose, but he didn’t like the sound of this. 

“It will likely be the most uncomfortable thing you have ever experienced,” Cas responded with an almost casual nod. 

_Shit_. That was quickly becoming Arie’s new favorite word. “Okay. Wish I was dead type of uncomfortable.” Wrapped her arms around Dean, she lay her head against his chest. Closing her eyes for a long moment, she breathed in Dean’s scent in long slow deep breaths. Opening her eyes again, Arie looked over at Cas. “Alright. Okay, do it.” 

Dean’s eyes widened to the size of saucers. “What? No! I mean,” he looked from Arie to Cas and back. “Are you sure?”

While Dean and Arie negotiated, Castiel pulled one of the kitchen chairs out and away from the table, then took two steps back away from it and waited for Arie to take a seat in the chair. “Perhaps we should call Naythin?” Castiel suggested. His eyes swung from Arie over to Dean and back. 

Was she sure? Hell, no! Did she want to do this? No but, it had to be done. If Cas could remove whatever was going on inside her, this...darkness then she could endure whatever Cas could throw her way. Looking up at Dean, Arie tightened her arms around him. “No. I’m not sure but what choice do I have?” Letting her arms fall to her side, Arie walked over and sat down in the chair. “Why do we need Naythin?” It wasn’t that she didn’t want him there but, someone had to stay with Nate. If this was going to be as bad as Cas said Arie was sure there would be screaming involved. 

When all Castiel did was look at him, Dean knew why. “For me,” he answered Arie’s question rather than Cas. He walked over to the chair where Arie had sat down and reached for her hand, holding it in his own. “Squeeze my hand. No matter how much you need to. It’s okay, you know I’ll be okay, so use it.” He eyed her for another moment before adding, “I love you.” He turned his attention to Castiel and his eyebrows rose as he watched Castiel unfasten his belt. “Uhh...Cas…”

Castiel pulled the belt from the loops on his dress slacks, or rather Jimmy’s dress slacks, and folded it in half offering it to Arie. “Bite on this,” he suggested, “You...you’ll want to...for the baby.” His eyes darted to Dean briefly before returning to Arie’s. 

Arie raised her left hand taking hold of Dean’s squeezing it as she inhaled slowly through her nose and letting it out the same way. Her heart had started to race as she watched Cas take his belt off and hold it out to her. _Oh hell, this was going to be bad._ Before she reached for the belt, Arie looked over her shoulder toward the stairs. “Naythin! Naythin, come down here.” 

Once Nate had finished his bottle, Naythin rocked him to sleep in the rocker before putting him in his crib. After tucking him in, Naythin turned to sit back in the rocker when he heard Arie call him. Going to the door, he checked to make sure the baby was still asleep before slipping out of the room closing the door as quietly as he could behind him. Hurrying down the hall and stairs, Naythin stopped short near the kitchen when he saw Arie sitting in the chair with Cas’s belt in her hand. “What’s going on?” He looked from Arie to Cas. His eyebrows raising slightly as he took the last couple of steps into the kitchen. 

“Arie decided it’d be a good idea to let Cas feel ‘er up from the inside,” Dean quipped. His brow was quirked but he merely shrugged his shoulders at the look Arie gave him. 

“Umm...okay. I think.” Looking down at Arie, Naythin gave her a knowing look. “This has to do with what happened after the ritual, doesn’t it?” 

_You know damn well it does._ “Yes. Cas is going to try and...touch it and remove it if he can.” Taking a deep breath, Arie looked down at Cas’s belt in her hand and had to will it to lift the belt to her mouth so she could bite down on it. Once she had it settled as far back on her jaw as she could get it, she gave Dean’s hand a squeeze and nodded to Cas. 

“Yeah, we’re all very excited,” Dean added drolly. “I think yer here to make sure I don’t try an’ bite the angel in half.” 

Castiel looked from Arie to Dean and back. “It would be best if you didn’t shift with my hand inside you.” He glanced again at Dean before turning his attention to Arie as he lifted a hand to the spot dead center of her chest and pushed his fist inside. 

Dean couldn’t help how wide his eyes got or the fact that for a second, before he realized what he was doing, he was the one squeezing Arie’s hand rather than the other way around. 

Arie tried to push her wolf back but it wanted no part of it. Closing her eyes, she could feel a growing pressure at the center of her chest that quickly turned to a blinding white hot pain that radiated from her chest out to her arms, stomach and legs until her whole body felt like it was on fire. Her fingers squeezed Dean’s hand in a vice like grip as she bit down on the leather belt between her teeth. Her eyes were squeezed as tight as she could get them.

Dean’s eyes darted between Arie and Cas over and over again. He swallowed hard and shot Naythin a look of utter helplessness. Looking back, he stared wide eyed at the spot where Castiel’s hand had punched into Arie’s body. Thankfully, and more than a little weirdly, there was no blood, no wound whatsoever, his hand was just _gone_ and inside Arie, somehow. 

Naythin stepped next to Dean and wrapped his arm around his waist. “It’s okay. She’s gonna be okay.” He kept repeating it softly to Dean as he held him tight against his side. Turning his head, Naythin glanced at Cas. “How much longer?” 

“I can’t find the end of it,” Castiel responded distractedly, “It’s attached itself to her soul.”

“It’s what!?” Dean growled and lurched at Castiel, his eyes flashing white. Deep down, he knew it wasn’t Castiel’s fault, he knew that he was only stating what he was finding, but that didn’t do a damn bit a good for his wolf. 

Naythin put himself between Dean and Cas wrapping both arms around Dean’s waist. He planted his feet keeping Dean from the angel. “Dean! Hey, it’s gonna be okay. You gotta calm down, man. Look at me. Dean! Look. At. Me.” Blocking Dean’s view of Cas as best he could, Naythin locked eyes with Dean. His wolf wasn’t happy about it but he managed to not look away. He knew he had to get Dean’s attention away from Cas. “Chewing on the angel isn’t going to help Arie, okay? Calm down, baby. You have to stay calm for Arie.” 

Between the sounds of Arie’s pain and the looks on her face, the way she was crushing his hand in hers, it was hard to be calm. He wrapped his free arm around Naythin and turned his face toward the side of Naythin’s neck. He drew in a deep breath through his nose, drawing in Naythin’s scent. It helped, but he still wasn’t what you could call calm, but at least he wasn’t showing fang anymore. He slowly exhaled the same way, but kept his death grip around Naythin. 

Raising his hand to the back of Dean’s head, Naythin stepped as close to Dean as he could get. “That’s it. It’s gonna be okay.” Naythin turned them both just enough so he could see Cas. Locking eyes with the angel, Naythin repeated himself. “It’s gonna be okay.” He tried to not look at Arie. You didn’t have to be a Lycan to know she was in an incredible amount of pain. Despite the way she was biting down on the belt, she still managed to scream past it. 

“Is he done? Tell him to be done,” Dean rasped softly against the side of Naythin’s neck. He tried to use his thumb to caress the back of Arie’s hand in an attempt to calm her, to let her know that he was there, but it wasn’t working and his wolf was doing running head butts that had him panting softly from the strain of keeping the monster in check. 

“I’m going to try and pull it out. I wouldn’t watch this part, Naythin,” Castiel announced. As he pulled on whatever it was, whatever this darkness was, Arie screamed louder. If anyone were watching, despite his telling them not to, they would have seen a dark ink-like substance, a mass, coming out from the center of Arie’s chest and catching fire as it tried to inch its way up the angel’s arm in search of a new host. “It’s stuck. The hold it has is too strong. Dean, I need your help!” 

Cas’s definition of _uncomfortable_ needed a serious definition change. Childbirth was a walk in the park compared to what Arie was going through. It felt like every fiber of her being was in a tug of war and she was on the losing end of it. Whatever this...evil or darkness was had a hold on her and didn’t want to let go. It _liked_ where it was and was not going to go without a fight even if the end result was Arie dying. Her wolf had retreated and that alone scared Arie more than anything else. She could feel Dean’s hand in hers as she squeezed it with everything she had trying to keep that connection with him. 

Dean pulled his head up and looked toward the angel, and made the mistake of glancing Arie’s way. “Stop!” He roared, shoving Naythin out of the way. His fangs descended and his eyes were a swirling pool of white. “Stop! It’s too much! Stop before you kill her!” 

Castiel looked over at Dean and shook his head. “If I let go now, it won’t ever leave. Give me your hand. I need you to push your healing into Arie and some into me. I _need_ you to do it, Dean. Arie needs you to do it.” 

Dean stood slowly shaking his head, looking helplessly between the angel and his wife who was screaming like Castiel was ripping her apart. He couldn’t help the tear that slipped from the center of his eye and made its way down his cheek. 

“Yes!” Castiel demanded with a nod. “Do it, NOW, Dean!” 

Naythin’s back hit the kitchen table before he was able to regain his balance after Dean pushed past him. One quick glance at whatever was trying to crawl up Cas’s arm had Naythin’ stomach rolling and threatening to purge its contents all over the floor. Swallowing several times, Naythin moved back next to Dean. Raising a hand, he placed it on the back of Dean’s neck squeezing his fingers tight enough to get Dean’s attention. “You can do this. Just like you healed me before. Arie needs you, Dean.” Using his free hand, Naythin reached for Dean’s wrist. Taking hold of it, he raised Dean’s hand toward Cas. “You can do this.” 

Dean. Arie had heard him through the blinding pain. Arie’s whole body was shaking. Sweat broke out on her forehead running down the sides of her face. Her fingers squeezed his hand in short bursts. She was getting tired. Between the constant pain, trying not to pass out and keeping whatever “it” was from getting a firmer hold on her, Arie was slowly losing the battle. 

Dean looked from Naythin to Castiel and over to Arie. His breath hitched in his throat in an attempt to choke back a sob. He looked back at Naythin and swallowed hard. He’d never asked another human being for help, not even Sam. Just Cas. He had only shown that kind of weakness to his angel, no one else in his life. “Just...don’t leave me...don’t let go,” he rasped softly. He stared at Naythin until he got an answer. Once he had it, he stepped closer to Castiel and squeezed Arie’s hand hard enough for her to know he was there. He closed his eyes and tried his best to block out Arie’s screams, to concentrate on healing, on pushing that energy into both Castiel and Arie. Slowly at first and then faster, a brilliant white light shot out of Dean’s palms. It was quickly absorbed by Castiel, his eyes glowing brilliant blue as his wings unfurled from his back. With Arie however, it seemed to hesitate and then head straight for the “hole” Castiel had punched into her chest. 

Keeping his hand on Dean’s neck, Naythin stepped around him giving Dean more room to get as close to Cas and Arie as he needed to. Sliding his hand from Dean’s neck, Naythin moved behind Dean and wrapped both his arms around Dean’s waist. Ducking his head to the side, Naythin squinted as a light flared out of Dean’s hands. Naythin’s arms tightened around Dean as Cas’s eyes started glowing. They were so bright, they were casting shadows. Blinking rapidly as the light started to fade, Naythin’s eyes grew wide as saucers when he saw Cas’s wings...or a shadow of what Cas’s wings would look like. They were huge. The only way Naythin would have been able to see their entire length would have been to turn his head to the side taking it off Dean’s back. Looking back at Cas, Naythin had to calm his wolf to keep the beast from trying to make Naythin pull away. The look on Cas’s face was downright scary the way he was staring at the middle of Arie’s chest where his hand was embedded. Splaying his fingers over Dean’s stomach, Naythin pressed his lips to the back of his neck. “I’m right here. I’m not leaving. I’m right here.” 

Arie’s back arched away from the back of the chair as she felt a wave of heat wash over her starting at the center of her chest. It seemed to be concentrated there for a while before slowly making its way to her arms, abdomen and the rest of her body. The evil inside her recoiled, tightening the grip it had on her. Groaning, Arie’s muscles started to spasm as she fought. There was no way she was going to go down without a fight. If this thing killed her so be it but she was not just going to roll over and let it happen. She had plenty to fight for; Dean, Nate, Naythin and the pack. They needed her and she wasn’t going to leave them...not easily anyway.

Castiel felt the darkness recoil and hold onto Arie even tighter. His eyes narrowed and his jaw took on that stubborn Winchester look as he stepped forward until he was effectively in Arie’s personal space. Dean would have been yelling at him if it were him. He kept hold of Dean’s hand as he moved, but he pulled Dean forward, slowly, until he was only a few steps away from the angel and Arie. “Arie, this is going to hurt.” Castiel brilliantly glowing eyes narrowed as he pushed Dean’s hand from his own, placing it on Arie’s head, his palm against her forehead. His now free hand punched inside Arie’s chest beside his other hand and he grabbed the evil inside her with both hands. “Arie, tell your wolf to push it out. Tell it!” 

Cas? What…? Oh God, she hurt. Every nerve was firing at the same time and it _hurt_. The heat she’d felt was slowly fading as the darkness/evil took hold again. Taking in a slow deep breath as she felt the heat start at her forehead, Arie tried to lean into it. Her body started to relax for a moment only to have the pain increase ten fold in her chest again. Arie’s head fell back on her shoulders as a blood curdling scream ripped up her throat from her lungs. Her hand that was squeezing Dean’s started to weaken. Arie could barely make out what Cas was saying. Something about her wolf. She tried to call it forward, begged, pleaded...demanded. Slowly, she could feel it creeping back. It was scared and honestly, Arie couldn’t blame it one bit. The closer her wolf got the darkness started to retreat. The further back it got, the more confident the wolf became and started charging with its teeth bared, snarling and snapping its jaws at the trailing black tendrils. 

Castiel began to be able to feel Arie’s soul, without the darkness attached to it. “It’s working, Arie. Don’t let it stop.” Cas looked over at Dean. “Let go of her hand but keep the one on her forehead.” He looked back at Naythin. “Brace yourself. When this thing is eradicated, Arie’s wolf and her soul aren’t going to be too thrilled about my being in here, I will immediately be ejected and we are all going to be throw back.” 

Dean didn’t like the idea of releasing Arie’s hand, not when he told her he’d hold onto her. But he allowed it, begrudgingly, because he still had a hand on her somewhere. 

Arie concentrated on her wolf, encouraging it to go after the inky black tendrils that were retreating faster and faster. Her body’s spasms slowed to where she was only trembling. Her breathing was evening out though still extremely fast. A shot of panic ran through her when she couldn’t feel Dean’s hand in hers any longer. She tried to reach for him but when she stopped concentrating on her wolf it started to slow down and the darkness would gain a small foothold again. 

Dean noticed the way Arie was feeling for him and caught her hand with his own again, he didn’t care what Cas said at this point, Arie needed him damn it. “I gotcha, baby. I gotcha.” Despite that semi-defiant act, he made sure that he concentrated all of his energies through the palm that was against her forehead. He looked back over his shoulder to make sure Naythin was still there, when Cas had pulled him forward, he had lost track of Naythin, hadn’t felt his lips against his neck any longer. “Naythin?” 

“I’m right here, baby.” Naythin tightened his hold around Dean’s waist pulling him as close to his own body as possible without pulling Dean away from Arie. “I’m right here.” Turning his head to the side, he pressed his lips to the side of Dean’s neck for a moment before pulling back and laying his cheek against the back of Dean’s shoulder. 

Arie squeezed Dean’s hand hard, this time interlacing their fingers. A deep low growl rumbled in her chest as her wolf snapped its jaws and started advancing on the inky black tendrils, pushing them back faster. After a few minutes, Arie could feel her wolf brushing up against her skin, head butting her gently. Squinting, Arie tried to locate any remaining evil but couldn’t find any. Letting her wolf come forward, Arie sat up straight in the chair. The low growl from earlier started to deepen and become more savage as her wolf became aware of the “intruder”. Swinging its head toward Cas, Arie tried to stop it but the wolf was on a mission to protect her at all costs from anyone and anything. The wolf started off at a trot quickly increasing it’s speed to a dead run as it hit Arie head on with a savage snarling howl that pushed Arie off the chair causing her to shift to her battle form and sending anyone near her flying back. 

Cas planted his feet and readied himself for the wolf to slam into him. He could see it coming, but he wasn’t going to release Arie until he knew that there was nothing left of the darkness and her wolf would see _it_ as the bigger threat, if she actually went for him then the coast was clear. “Get ready,” he commanded. 

Dean’s eyes opened wide again and he looked around for what they were suppose to be getting ready for, but he didn’t have to wonder long, not only was the monster inside him pushing against him like a battering ram but in a flash he went flying backward. He somehow, thank you Lycan reflexes, managed to look back over his shoulder to see where Naythin went so he could sort of tuck and roll away from him rather than landing on top of the guy. He watched as Castiel went flying backward only to slide for a minute and wind up springing back up onto his feet in the next second. 

Naythin had eased the hold he had on Dean at Cas’s warning. His wolf was pacing and anxious and doing its best to try and get Naythin to leave. As Naythin raised his head from Dean’s back, he was suddenly flying back through the kitchen and into the living room. Landing on his back, the air whooshing from his lungs, he slid along the floor before coming to a stop with his back against the couch. Wheezing heavily, he tried to gulp in as much air as he could to inflate his lungs. Lifting his head, he saw Arie standing in the kitchen snarling and snapping her jaws. _Oh shit._ Dropping his eyes to the floor, Naythin turned his head to the side tilting his chin slightly exposing the side of his neck and throat. 

Arie swung her head around facing Cas. Her lips pulled back in a nasty snarl as she snapped her jaws at the angel. He’d been where he shouldn’t have and she was pissed. Her wolf had taken over, pushing Arie to the side to protect her. 

Dean’s wolf had been ramming into him with the force of a bulldozer for a while now and seeing the way Naythin was submissively exposing his neck and throat and the way Arie’s wolf seemed to have locked her sights on Castiel, Dean couldn’t hold the monster back anymore. He shifted in mid run toward the angel, who stupidly stood there looking nonplussed at a pissed off Lycan, battle form, wolf. He slid to a stop in front of Castiel, blocking Arie’s path, his own wolf in battle form. _This would be a great time for you to fly outta here now, Cas._

“I was only trying to help her,” Castiel explained. 

It wasn’t until Dean looked back at the angel that he realized Castiel was trying to have a calm conversation with Arie’s battle form wolf. Oh, good grief. His head snapped back around to Arie, giving her his own warning growl. _Nope, he’s a little exasperating sometimes, but no biting the angel. Not to mention you’d be gummin’ our enemies from now on if ya did._

Arie’s growl deepened and increased in volume as Dean got between her and Cas. She took a step forward peeling her lips back as far as she could swiping the air between her and Dean with her claws. Her wolf wanted a piece of the “intruder”. Turning her attention to Dean, Arie stood to her full height of six foot six inches and glared at him. Snapping her jaws, she flexed her claws slowly as she glanced from Dean to Cas and back again. 

Dean slowly rose to his full seven foot four inch height, towering over Arie’s wolf and his lips pulled back, exposing rows of sharp fangs and teeth. He looked toward Cas and back to Arie keeping himself in between them. _Okay, Naythin, this would be a good time to tell the baby in a trench coat to get the hell outta dodge for a while. Somebody? Anybody?_

Castiel started to step forward but Dean turned and growled at him and thankfully, Cas at least stopped. He was seriously starting to think the angel had a death wish or simply wanted to see if he could break a Lycan’s teeth. 

With Arie’s attention thankfully not on him, Naythin was able to get to his feet and slowly make his way through the dining room to where Cas was standing. Keeping his voice low and his eyes diverted, Naythin tugged on Cas’s coat. “Cas...man...you need to poof outta here.” A low growl from Arie had Naythin freezing for a few seconds before he pulled harder on the angels trench coat. “I’m not screwin’ around and neither is she. She’s more animal than Arie right now and you need to leave, Cas. It’s not personal...trust me. She’ll be fine in a little while.” 

Castiel turned toward Naythin. “She can’t hurt me, I’m an angel...I’m kind of thee angel.” He looked back at Arie and nodded before looking back at Naythin. “Alright. Keep me posted?” Before anything further could be said on the matter, Castiel disappeared in a rustle of angel wings. 

Naythin opened his mouth to answer but quickly closed it again as Cas finally left. Exhaling loudly, he slowly turned to face Arie. Holding up his hands, Naythin slowly backed away toward the stairs. “It’s okay. Everything’s okay. I’m goin’ upstairs to check on Nate.” Hitting the bottom step with the back of his boot, Naythin went up the stairs backwards keeping an eye on Arie. Even though Dean was right there, he didn’t turn away until he couldn’t see either of them anymore. 

Arie growled loudly after Cas disappeared. Her wolf was pissed it didn’t get a piece of him. Following Naythin’s movements with her eyes, she snarled as he disappeared up the stairs. Swinging her head back around to face Dean, she huffed and growled. Without a target to concentrate on, Arie’s wolf slowly relinquished its hold and let her take charge again. Shaking herself, Arie looked over at Dean and whined. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and shifted. 

The whine nearly did Dean in, luckily his wolf wasn’t such a pushover and waited to make sure that everything was back to rights, watching as Arie began to shift, before allowing him to begin to shift as well. He was finished long before Arie was, but he moved over to her and once she was nearly herself, he pulled her into his arms, running a hand along her back and over her shoulders as he held her while she finished her shift. 

Any other time, Arie would have pushed Dean away until she was completely done shifting but she needed him there. Needed the skin on skin contact to reassure her that he was there and that the darkness was gone. By the time she was done, Arie had pulled her knees up to her chest not for modesty sake but to get as close to Dean as she could. Wrapping one arm around his back and the other around his chest, Arie lay her head on Dean’s chest tucking herself up under his chin. 

Dean continued to run his hand up and down Arie’s back. “It’s okay, I gotcha, baby. I gotcha.” Tipping his chin down nearly to his chest, he pressed a kiss against Arie’s head. “I love you.” He wished he could grab the blanket off the couch to wrap around Arie, but that wasn’t happening. He decided he’d wait a little while and either carry her to the sofa or upstairs to their room. 

Tightening her grip on Dean, Arie groaned at the movement. She hurt. Everything hurt. Yes, she could feel her arm again. The constant dull ache in her chest was gone as was the bone numbing cold that had run the length of her arm into her upper chest. Whatever Cas and Dean had done had worked, thankfully but the side affects left a lot to be desired. Clearing her throat, Arie swallowed numerous times. “What...what happened?” 

Dean couldn’t help the soft chuckle that pushed past his lips. “You mean when Cas healed you or when you tried to eat him...and scared the hell outta Naythin?”

Arie frowned as she slowly pulled her head back, squinting against the overhead kitchen light. “I tried to _eat_ Cas?” Turning her head toward the stairs, Arie sighed heavily. “Didn’t mean to scare Naythin.” Looking back to Dean, Arie’s eyes got a little wide. “I didn’t hurt him did I?” 

Dean shook his head. “No, I uh,” _wouldn’t have let you_ “shifted when you did and kinda played go between. Naythin had to explain to Cas that he should leave and once he did, Naythin bolted upstairs to wait until you calmed down…” he shrugged a shoulder. 

Nodding slowly, Arie winced as she tried to get comfortable against Dean. “God, I hurt.” Turning into Dean, Arie tried to get as close to him as she could. Not only did she hurt but Arie was starting to get cold. Being naked in the middle of the kitchen wasn’t helping. 

Dean nodded. “With what Cas had to do, I…” He heaved a heavy sigh. “Let’s just say that at one point you weren’t the only one who was gonna eat the angel. Naythin had to hold me back,” he muttered and cleared his throat. “C’mon, I’ll carry you up stairs an’ get you tucked into bed. Naythin an’ I can take care’a Nate tonight so you can rest.” 

Arie nodded against Dean’s chest. She was glad Naythin had been there for Dean when he needed him. As independent as Arie was, normally, she would have protested to Dean’s suggestion of carrying her up the stairs. Hurt or sick, she would have insisted on going to their room under her own steam except right now, she barely had the strength to keep her arms around Dean. 

Dean shifted his hold on Arie, one arm wrapped around her shoulders while the other swept up under the backs of her knees as he pulled to his feet. This was one of those great things about being a Lycan, no ungraceful maneuvers and no grunting like a 90 year old man as you climbed to your feet. He headed for the stairs and slowly climbed them. He kept an eye on Arie along the way and he didn’t stop anywhere in between, simply made a beeline for their bedroom. Walking over to Arie’s side of the bed, he carefully laid her down on the mattress and pulled his arms from around her. Reaching for the sheet and the blankets, he pulled them up Arie’s body. Once she was covered and more or less comfortable, he took a seat on the edge of the bed next to her. “You want me to make you some tea or anything?” 

Arie pulled the sheet and blanket up to her chin as she huddled under them as she leaned against the pillows. Shaking her head, Arie pulled one hand out from under the blankets and reached for Dean. “Lay with me? Please?” She needed to talk to Naythin but right now, Arie needed Dean next to her more. 

Dean drew in a deep breath and nodded. “Lemme check on the boys real quick first? I think Naythin’s with Nate, but I just wanna make sure...you uh…you got kinda loud. I actually think my parents might’a heard you screaming.” He grimaced and shrugged a shoulder. 

Arie drew her hand back tucking it under the blanket again. Dropping her eyes to the blanket, she swallowed hard. “M’sorry. I…” Arie sighed heavily. “I tried not to but…” Pulling the blanket up to her chin, Arie slouched against the headboard. 

Dean shook his head and reached out to cup Arie’s chin in his hand. “Uh-uh, no I’m sorrys. You’ve got _nothin’_ to be sorry for. Hell, you had a full grown man...angel’s hands inside your chest! I think a little screamin’ was in order. I’m not...no. Don’t think that I was complaining...or mad or anything even close to that. I just wanna make sure everyone’s okay. Hunter thing. Big brother thing. And...Daddy an’ husband thing.” He winked at her and smiled. “I’ll be right back, okay? Promise.” 

Arie gave Dean a small smile as she nodded despite the way he held her chin in his hand. “Okay. Tell Naythin I’m sorry. I didn’ mean to scare him an’ give Nate a kiss fer me.” 

Dean nodded and pulled his hand away from her chin as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips. “I will,” he whispered against them as he slowly drew back. He pulled to his feet and gave her foot a light affectionate squeeze as he walked around the bed and headed for the bedroom door. He stopped halfway there and detoured into his walk in closet and grabbed a pair of sweats, slipping them on quickly. It didn’t matter that the two adults had both seen him naked any number of times, parading around the house that way when he was checking to be sure everyone was okay just felt weird. Once the lower half of him was covered he continued to and out the door. He headed for the baby’s room first to see if Naythin was in there rocking Nate since he hadn’t heard him screaming for his Mommy in the last several minutes since Arie let out the scream to end all screams. Oh yeah, that one was definitely in the list of possible nightmares he could have. 

Naythin held Nate to his shoulder as he rocked slowly back and forth in Arie’s rocker. The baby had been asleep when he’d come into his room after Arie had shifted and looked at him like he was her next dinner. He was surprised the little man had slept through everything that had gone on. Chuckling quietly, he shifted Nate to his other shoulder with practiced ease. Smiling softly, Naythin remembered how Ash’s girlfriends praised her for the way Naythin would get up in the middle of the night when Bree would wake up for midnight feedings and diaper changes. Ash called it husband envy. He never minded doing it. He figured it was the least he could do since Ash was home with the baby all day while he was at work. Besides, Naythin had learned to exist on only a few hours sleep in the military. Letting his head fall back on the rocker, Naythin closed his eyes with the same small smile on his lips. 

Dean paused in the doorway, watching Naythin rock Nate. An adoring soft smile curved his lips. He didn’t want to disturb them, they both seemed to be completely at ease or possibly sound asleep. The idea that he wasn’t needed was almost disappointing. His eyes moved over the nursery, searching for some hidden danger as the image of his mother pinned to the ceiling of Sammy’s nursery flashed in his mind’s eye yet again. 

Naythin’s eyes snapped open when Dean’s scent reached him. He tensed for a split second before relaxing back into the rocker. Glancing at the baby to make sure he hadn’t woke him up, Naythin slowly got to his feet and walked over to where Dean stood near the door. “He slept through everything.” Putting one hand on the back of Nate’s head, he lifted the baby off his shoulder and handed him off to Dean. 

Movement from the corner of his eye had Dean’s gaze snapping back over to Naythin and Nate. He pressed his lips together with a soft huff. He truly hadn’t meant to wake either one of them and the fact that he had had him wanting to kick himself in the ass. His attention shifted from his own thoughts to Naythin as he neared and spoke. Dean’s lips curved into a smile as he shook his head in disbelief, the kid could sleep through the Apocalypse. “The immortality of youth,” he mused. He started to shake his head and tell Naythin that he didn’t have to give him Nate, but before he could do more than look like an idiot with his mouth hanging open, Nate was placed in his arms. He snapped his mouth closed and turned his attention to the baby he held, a smile slowly curving his lips. “Hey, Peanut,” he whispered. Lifting his eyes to Naythin he allowed himself to search Naythin’s features and the depths of his crystal blue eyes. “You okay?” he murmured softly. 

Rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck, Naythin nodded slowly. “Yeah. M’fine.” He glanced out the door and down the hall letting his wolf out just enough to be able to hear Arie moving around on the bed in their room. “Arie okay?” 

Dean skeptically continued to eye Naythin despite his assurance that he was _fine_. His question drew Dean out of his own worried thoughts. His brows rose questioningly for a moment before Naythin’s words made sense in his head. “Oh, yeah, she’s...she’ll be okay. Her pride is a little wounded because of what she did when her wolf decided to try an’ eat Cas...and you. And she’s sore.” But who could blame her, an angel had both fists in her chest. He shrugged a shoulder. “She wanted me to tell you that she’s sorry. She feels bad.” He heaved a sigh and glanced down at the baby, shushing him quietly, before lifting his eyes again to Naythin’s. 

Naythin shrugged his shoulders, inhaling quickly as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Nothin’ to be sorry for. She was in pain an’ her wolf took over to protect her. Jus’ glad she didn’t actually try to bite Cas.” 

Dean chuckled and nodded, he couldn’t help but agree with Naythin’s words. “Not real sure what would’a happened. I know punchin’ him is a mistake. At least it is now that he’s back to full fledged angel of the Lord...or whatever.” He searched Naythin’s eyes. “I was more concerned about you. I’m not stupid, I know you still feel...awkward, I guess, where Arie’s concerned. I didn’t want what happened to freak you out more. She’s okay with this, ya know. I know it seems odd, hell, I guess it is, but...she loves you. Not...like I do...but still....”

“I know she does and honestly...I think I’m always gonna be feel a little awkward where Arie’s concerned. It’s gotten better. At least I don’t jump outta m’skin the second she walks in the room anymore.” 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh and nodded. “Yeah, I guess...I just wish…” He gave his head a slow shake. “This is yer home, Naythin. Even Arie feels that way. I wish you could feel a little less… _awkward_ in yer own home. I uh...I know I talked about staying with the pack but...I hope you stay here, with us, in your home...not...not move back to the pack house.” 

Shaking his head, Naythin glanced out the door before looking back at Dean. “I can’t go back there permanently. Even if Salvatore hadn’t done what he did. This is my home, I know that. _You_ are my home.” Naythin knew that no matter what people were going to look at him differently now. 

Dean stepped in toward Naythin and turned slightly so that Nate wouldn’t wind up crushed between them as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Naythin’s lips. “Love you,” he murmured softly. 

Smiling, Naythin dropped his arms from his chest wrapping one arm around Dean’s hips. “I love you, too.” 

Dean dipped his head and buried his face against the side of Naythin’s neck. His nostrils flared as he drew in a deep breath through his nose, drawing in Naythin’s scent. He held it for a moment before slowly exhaling the same way. He slowly, reluctantly, lifted his head and leaned in for one last kiss. “I need to get back to Ar. She uh, she needs me so…” His tongue darted out, licking across his lips. He glanced down at Nate before lifting his eyes to Naythin again. “You uh, you wanna hold him a while or should I just put him down?” Hello awkwardness. 

“I’ll take him for a while. Go take care of Arie.” Reaching for the baby, Naythin settled him in his arms, shushing him quietly when he started to squirm after the hand off. Turning him to the side, Naythin leaned in pressing his lips to the side of Dean’s neck. Smiling, he turned and walked back to the rocker in the corner of the room. 

Dean nodded and immediately handed Nate over to Naythin. It was in moments like these that he wished to hell that they’d hurry up and perfect the cloning process. The press of Naythin’s lips to the side of his neck had Dean moaning softly, his eyes slipping briefly closed. He could feel his cock twitch with interest and he nearly growled at the damn appendage. _Down boy! Not now!_ He watched Naythin walk back toward the rocker and then quickly darted from the room without another word. Mostly because he’d probably wind up saying something stupid like suggesting a quickie. He hurried back to his and Arie’s room and quietly pushed the door open and slipped inside. Closing the door just as quietly behind him, he made his way over to the bed and pushed the sweats down hips and thighs, stepping out of them before crawling into bed. 

Arie rolled over as Dean crawled into bed. Reaching for him, she wrapped an arm around his waist sliding across the mattress until she was flush against his side. Sighing, she lay her head on his chest. “The boys okay?” 

Dean nodded even though Arie was facing the opposite direction. He lifted a hand and ran it along her shoulder and down her arm. “Yeah, they’re good.” He couldn’t help the soft chuckle that left him. “Nate’s gonna have ta give his old man pointers on how ta sleep. That boy slept through everything that happened.” _Even the scream that I don’t think I’ll ever be able to **un** hear._

Arie smiled and nodded against Dean’s chest as she tightened the hold she had on his waist. “Good. Good, I’m glad he didn’t get scared.” Turning her head slightly, Arie pressed her lips to Dean’s bare chest. “You okay?” 

Dean’s brows lifted and his hand moved to run lovingly over Arie’s hair. “Me? Yeah, I’m fine. Never better.” He released a soft sigh and his thoughts went back to Naythin. “Naythin was worried about you. I told him that yer okay, that you’d be okay.” He gave a slight shrug. “If you weren’t in at least a little pain I’d be worried, so…” 

Arie did a quick inventory of what didn’t hurt. The list was far shorter than what _did_ hurt. Everything was a giant dull ache. “You wanna tell me how you really are? I know you, Dean.” 

“I’m fine,” Dean responded. He wrapped his other arm around Arie’s waist, holding her tightly against him while his other hand continued to move over her silky soft hair. “Jus’...jus’ rest. Everythin’s okay.” 

Arie sighed as she tucked her fingers between Dean’s side and the mattress. She’d tried to get him to open up but he’d shot her down. “Okay.” Closing her eyes, Arie took a deep breath, filling her lungs with Dean’s scent. That alone combined with him being next to her, wrapped in her arms, helped her relax enough to fall asleep. 

Dean fought sleep. He listened to the sounds in the house, knew the moment that Naythin left Nate’s room and heard his footfalls as he moved down the hall to his own room. He listened to the sounds Naythin made as he got into bed, the soft click of the lamp turning off in his bedroom. He listened to the crickets chirping outside, the far away barking of someone’s dog. It wasn’t until the wee hours of the morning that Dean lost his fight against sleep, and he was immediately thrown right where he hadn’t wanted to be. He was back in Hell; and this time, it was Arie’s screams that filled his ears as he tortured. 

Arie was pulled from her sleep when she felt Dean tossing and turning next to her. Lifting her head, she reached for the small lamp on the nightstand. Turning it on, Arie pushed herself up so she was sitting next to Dean. No sooner had she sat up then Dean let out a loud scream. “Dean!” Reaching for him, Arie placed her hands on either side of his face. She heard Naythin’s bedroom door open as he rushed down the hall and into their room. “Dean...baby. It’s okay. I’m right here.” Looking over at Naythin, Arie pointed to Dean’s side of the bed. “Get over there. Hold his arms.” Waiting for Naythin to do as he was told, Arie leaned over so her face was inches from Dean’s. “Dean...Dean! I’m right here. It’s okay. Wake up, baby. Wake up.” 

Dean recoiled from Alistair as he shoved the bone saw into his hand. “Do it. Or you can take her place.” 

“No! I won’t! I can’t!”

Arie’s screams and the smell of searing flesh filled his nostrils. His chest and sides heaved with his heavy breaths, gulping in air as he watched, his entire body trembling. “No, no, no, no…” He wasn’t sure if it was selfish of him or not, but the entire thing was made worse when Arie reached for him. His knees buckled and he wound up on the charred and blood covered floor. “Oh God, no…” he mumbled brokenly. 

Arie got up on her knees as Dean continued to thrash around on the bed. “Dean...baby please wake up. It’s me...I’m here.” It had been a long time since he’d had a nightmare as bad as this. Usually she was able to pull him out of it just by talking to him. 

Naythin had to climb on the bed and straddle Dean’s thighs to get a good grip on his wrists. Sliding his legs back, he locked his knees on either side of Dean’s to keep him from kicking anyone. “Dean! Come on, man! You gotta wake up! It’s just a dream!” Naythin grunted as Dean bucked under him. 

Dean screamed. He screamed as loud as he could, both out of horror and to try and drown out the sound of Arie’s screams. His neck arched and every muscle in his body locked. It was only when he felt the warm wetness of blood splash across his face that he stopped screaming. Everything was quiet, eerily quiet. He drew in fast hard breaths, hyperventilating was putting it mildly. Slowly, he began to hear voices, but they came from far away. He struggled to open his eyes but it was like they’d been glued shut. His head rolled and he tried to lean into the sound of those voices. “Ar? Naythin?” he croaked, his voice wrecked from screaming. 

Arie’s hold on Dean’s face never wavered even as he thrashed around on the bed. She kept talking to him, telling him...begging him to wake up. That he was dreaming...no one was hurting her. When he screamed, Arie felt the tears slide down her cheeks. Looking over her shoulder at Naythin, she saw his red rimmed eyes as his own tears rolled down his cheeks. Blinking rapidly, Arie leaned in, pressing her lips to Dean’s cheek. “Dean...it’s okay.” Her head snapped up when she heard him whisper her and Naythin’s name. “That’s right, baby. We’re right here. Naythin’s here...he’s right here.” 

Naythin slowly eased his hands from Dean’s wrists when he heard him say his and Arie’s names. “I’m here.” Slowly, he raised one leg swinging it over Dean’s placing it between his legs so Naythin could reach for him. Leaning his weight on one arm, Naythin ran his hand up Dean’s arm, to his shoulder and to the side of his neck cupping it gently. “I’m right here, baby.” 

Dean swallowed hard and tried again to open his eyes. This time they slowly peeled open, his lashes were damp and tangled and it took blinking a couple of times to completely get them apart. “M’sorry,” he rasped softly, “I tried not to sleep. I knew…” He squeezed his eyes closed and swallowed again, struggling to not hear that sound, to not smell the burning blood and bone. “Ar’s screams…” He gave his head a slow shake. 

“It’s okay. You don’t have to apologize.” Arie slid her hand up Dean’s cheek wiping away a tear with her thumb. Leaning down, she kissed him lightly on the forehead and each cheek. “You don’ ever have to apologize because you have a nightmare.” 

Naythin kept his hand on the side of Dean’s neck, his thumb gliding gently along his jaw. Letting out a long sigh, he swung his legs over Dean’s and sat down on the edge of the bed. “I’m gonna go check on Nate.” Squeezing Dean’s neck gently, he pulled his hand away as he stood up and headed for the door. Pausing as he reached for the door handle, he looked back toward the bed. “Call if ya need anything.” Pulling the door open, Naythin slipped out closing it behind him. 

Dean nodded to Arie’s words whether he believed them or not, and swallowed hard once more before prying his eyes open. He hated it when Naythin walked away like that, it made him feel guilty for not being with him too. God he really wished they’d hurry up with that cloning shit. He nodded to Naythin and drew in a deep breath before turning his head, once the door closed behind Naythin, and looking over at Arie. “I knew...or at least I was pretty damn sure...the way you’d screamed before...it took me right back there.” 

Arie didn’t need to ask where. Sliding her hands from the sides of his face to his chest, Arie sat back on her knees. “I wish there was something I could do, Dean to...to stop the nightmares. I’m so sorry. I know it’s been a long time since you’ve had one about…” She couldn’t bring herself to say it. This was her fault. 

Dean shook his head. “No, remember Salvatore? I had one after that, remember? It was...about like this one.” He shrugged a shoulder. “They’re gettin’ better.” He knew that wasn’t saying much since to the untrained listener/onlooker they seemed pretty damn bad. “I think knowin’, deep down, that Alistair is dead helps some.” 

Arie leaned down, kissing Dean softly on the lips. Resting her forehead against his, she closed her eyes. “I love you.” It wasn’t much but it was all she had at the moment. She always felt so useless when Dean had a nightmare. 

Dean smiled softly and reached up to cup the side of Arie’s face. “I love you too, baby,” he murmured. He pulled his hand away as he shifted, rolling onto his side toward Arie. He pulled her up close to him and wrapped her up in his arms with a contented sigh. “That’s better.” 

Arie slid as close to Dean as she could tucking her head under his chin. Humming quietly, she nodded against his chest. “Yes it is. Much better.” Draping her arm over his side, she slowly ran her hand up and down his back. She knew from past experience that sleep was out of the question for the rest of the night. Arie could count on one hand the amount of times Dean had fallen back to sleep after a bad nightmare. 

“Go back to sleep, baby,” Dean murmured softly, “I’m okay.” He didn’t even bother to pretend that he was going to join her in sleep, staring instead at the far wall behind her. “I’ll have coffee ready for ya when you wake back up.” 

Arie was quiet for a moment before lifting her head from Dean’s chest to look up at him. “Okay.” Laying her head back down, she knew better than to try and argue. Pulling him close, Arie sighed as she closed her eyes and let sleep pull her under. 

Dean held Arie for a good hour after she’d fallen back to sleep but finally restlessness got the better of him and he slowly eased himself from bed, careful not to waken Arie in the process. He made his way to the bathroom to relieve his bladder before returning to his bedside where he pulled on his sweats. He turned around and padded barefoot to and out the door, quietly closing it behind him. 

After Naythin had made sure Nate was okay and back to sleep after Dean’s nightmare, he’d stood just outside Dean and Arie’s door for a moment making sure everything was okay. He could hear Arie’s even breathing as she slept. Closing his eyes, he concentrated and could hear Dean still breathing rapidly from the dream. Sighing, he walked down the hall to his room, closing the door behind him. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he ran his fingers through his hair tugging at the strands at the back of his head. Kicking his feet up on the bed, Naythin leaned back against the headboard and stared into the darkness of his closet across the room. 

Dean walked the few steps down the hall that it took to get to Nate’s room. He pushed the door open slowly and looked inside. From the doorway he could see the baby sound asleep in his crib. He let his eyes move over the room before slowly pulling the door closed as he turned away. Heading down the hall in the opposite direction, he walked past his and Arie’s room and paused outside Naythin’s bedroom door. He reached for the knob and slowly, silently, turned it, pushing the door open far enough so he could glance in and check on Naythin. 

Naythin sat up as the doorknob turned slowly and his door swung open. Swinging his feet over the edge of the bed, Naythin looked past Dean to his and Arie’s room before looking back at Dean. “You okay? What’s wrong?” 

Dean shook his head. “Nothin’s wrong. Ar’s asleep. M’jus’ doin’ my rounds, wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

Naythin huffed quietly as he shook his head. “You wanted to make sure _I_ was okay.” Getting to his feet, Naythin crossed his room stopping in front of Dean. Lifting his arm, he wrapped it around Dean’s shoulder pulling him tight against his body. “You okay? Really?” He asked as he buried his face against the side of Dean’s neck. 

Dean wrapped his arms around Naythin’s waist and allowed himself to close his eyes as he held onto Naythin for a long moment before answering. “That’s kind of a relative question, don’ ya think?” 

“I suppose it is.” Lifting his head, Naythin pulled back enough so he could look into Dean’s face. “Was it Alastair again?” 

Dean’s eyes opened when Naythin pulled his head up and back. His eyes meeting Naythin’s in the relative darkness. “Yeah,” he confided softly with a nod. 

“I know yer not goin’ back to sleep especially after one like that. When yer done makin’ yer rounds, if ya want or need to talk, I’ll be up. I’m...I’m not goin’ back to sleep either.” Naythin slid his hand from the back to Dean’s shoulder to the side of his neck. 

Dean didn’t release Naythin as he eyed Naythin for a long moment. “You okay? Honestly, no bullshitin’ me.” 

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Clearing his throat, Naythin smiled as he nodded. “No bullshit.” Since he’d been back, Naythin hadn’t had any nightmares of his own which surprised him actually. Before...he’d had one at least once a month. A _bad_ one every few months. 

“Uh huh. So yer stayin’ up because…? You wanna get a jump on yer coffee intake?” Dean responded sarcastically with a quirk of one brow. 

“I’m stayin’ up because I’m wide awake and…” Naythin sighed. “Fine…I’m worried about ya. Sue me.” 

Dean heaved a sigh and shook his head. “I’m fine, angel,” he assured gently, “Yeah, I had a nightmare, but it happens.” He gave a slight shrug. He let his arms fall from around Naythin and took one of his hands in his own, threading their fingers together. “C’mon, we’ll make the rounds together,” he suggested. His lips slowly curved into a naughty smile. “An’ if yer good we can give that penetration thing a try again.” He waggled his brows and jerked his head toward the stairwell. 

Chuckling softly, Naythin squeezed Dean’s hand. “If I’m good, huh?” Nodding, he rolled his eyes as he took his hand from the side of Dean’s neck, letting it fall to his side. 

Dean’s grin widened and he turned away from Naythin, heading out of his doorway and down the stairs, pulling Naythin along behind him. He went to the kitchen window and gazed out of it for a long moment before finally pulling his eyes away and looking over at Naythin. “Sorry, it’s just where I first saw Meg...the Hellhounds eyes lookin’ back at me.” He gave a slight shrug of one shoulder. 

Naythin followed Dean down the stairs, not that he had much of a choice in the matter with the way Dean was gripping his hand, and into the kitchen. Glancing out the window, Naythin squeezed Dean’s hand. “Don’t apologize.” Without even realizing it, Naythin raised his free hand to his stomach where the hell hound had clawed him. Dean had healed him and he didn’t have any scars from the whole thing but there were times that he could still feel it. The pressure from the claws dragging across his skin, slicing it open. 

Dean looked back out the window again, his eyes moving over every shadow, peering hard into the darkness. It was a full minute later before he finally pulled his gaze from looking out the kitchen window. He looked back at Naythin again and couldn’t help but notice the way he held his stomach. He stepped into Naythin and pressed his own free hand to Naythin’s stomach, and slowly ran it upward over Naythin’s chest and up to cup the side of his neck. “You okay? That’s…” He couldn’t say that it would never happen again, not truthfully. “If it ever happened again, I’d heal you all over again.” 

Naythin looked down when he felt Dean’s hand on his stomach. He followed Dean’s hand up his stomach and chest, his eyes locking on Dean’s. “I know.” He glanced to the window quickly before looking back to Dean. “I’m okay but uh...I’m pretty sure I could live out m’life without it happenin’ again.” 

Dean couldn’t help the soft chuckle that left him. “Yeah, that’s what Sam and I said about most of the stuff we ran into.” He turned his head toward the door and looked back at Naythin. “I’ll be back inside in a second. I need to go out an’ walk around the house.” 

Naythin gave Dean’s hand a quick squeeze. “I know this place is warded and protected but...be careful.” After what had happened with the pack and Rowena walking through Arie’s wards like they weren’t even there, the idea of Dean walking out the door alone...well, it scared Naythin more than just a little. 

Dean fought not to smirk as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Naythin’s lips. “Super Lycan, remember,” he murmured and allowed the smirk he’d held at bay to curve his lips as he pulled back. He squeezed Naythin’s hand before releasing it and heading for the door. “Lock it behind me?” he murmured as he looked back at Naythin. 

_Super Lycan isn’t immortal._ Naythin nodded as he followed Dean to the door, his hand going to the door knob as Dean walked outside. Naythin’s nostrils flared wide as he let his wolf out scanning the area for any _thing_ and any _one_. As Dean stepped off the porch, Naythin reluctantly closed and locked the door. Keeping his wolf as close to the surface as he could without shifting, Naythin followed Dean’s movements as he moved around the outside of the house. He walked from room to room, his head tilted back and to the side slightly. In the dark, his glowing eyes cast eerie blue shadows.

Reaching the back of the house, he let the monster out enough so that he could get a good look at his baby where she slept in the garage. Tipping his face upward he breathed in deep. Nothing out of the ordinary was back there near her. Yes, to some people that was probably weird, but for him that car was nearly as important as the three people inside the house. Pulling the beast back, he continued around the back of the house to the side closest to the driveway and looked out toward the woods. There were times, like tonight, when he was already agitated that the sight of those glowing red eyes in his mind’s eye nearly appeared to be of the here and now. He shook off the feeling and headed around to the front of the house and up onto the porch. Making his way to the door he scratched at it lightly with his fingertips knowing good and well that Naythin would be able to hear it despite how soft the sound was. 

Naythin had the door open wide enough for Dean to slip through. Stepping to the side, he scanned the front yard and the part of the road he could see until Dean was safely inside. Closing the door, he locked the deadbolt and the lock on the door knob. Blinking a couple times, Naythin pushed his wolf back where he belonged. He wasn’t exactly thrilled with the idea but the mangy mutt relented. 

Stepping into the house, Dean poked Naythin playfully in the ribs. “Nice eyes,” he teased as he cleared the entrance and headed for the stairs. He paused at the bottom and waited for Naythin to turn back toward him, hearing the sounds of the locks falling into place. 

Grunting softly as Dean poked him in the ribs, Naythin glared at Dean as he walked to the stairs. Glancing at the door one more time to make sure it was locked, he stopped next to Dean at the bottom of the stairs. Lifting a hand to the side of his face, Naythin tapped the corner of his eye. “Better than flashlights.” He waggled his eyebrows at Dean as he chuckled quietly. 

Dean smirked at Naythin and couldn’t help but chuckle softly himself. “So, you uh...You wanna go to yer room an’ make out?” he inquired with a wide impish smirk pulling at his lips. 

Naythin raised his hand to the small of Dean’s back as he leaned in pressing his lips to Dean’s bare shoulder. “Yeah. I do.” His dick twitched and pulsed behind the material of his basketball shorts. 

A soft moan slid up Dean’s throat and his eyes slipped closed as he leaned his head to one side, giving Naythin complete access to his shoulder, the side of his neck, whatever the hell he wanted. He felt his cock twitch to life, thickening and lengthening, growing heavy between his legs.

Naythin stepped behind Dean, his hand gliding along Dean’s skin from the small of his back, his side and stopping at his lower belly. Splaying his fingers wide, Naythin pulled Dean tight against his chest. Dipping his chin, he started to lay a path of tender kisses along Dean’s shoulder to the side of his neck. Naythin’s cock twitched and pulsed as it grew hard pushing against the crack of Dean’s ass through Naythin’s shorts and Dean’s sweats. 

Soft moans broke from Dean’s throat as Naythin moved around him. A low groan broke from deep in Dean’s throat and his hips bucked when Naythin’s hand dipped down to his lower belly. He moaned low and long as Naythin’s lips moved along his shoulder and up the side of his neck. His lips parting with a soft gasp that turned into a wanton moan as Naythin’s cock pressed along the crack of his ass. His body moved by instinct, his hips pushing back, pressing his ass against Naythin’s dick. His own cock grew heavier as it pulsed and he could feel the dampness of precum smear against the fleece of his sweats. “Oh God…” he breathed softly. 

Raising his free hand to Dean’s hip, Naythin slid it over Dean’s skin to just above the waistband of his sweats. Tilting his chin up slightly, Naythin nipped at Dean’s earlobe as he pushed his fingers past the elastic and down until his fingers came into contact with Dean’s raging hard on. Wrapping his fingers around the hard length, Naythin held his breath as his hips rocked forward pressing his own cock hard against Dean’s ass. 

Dean’s breath hitched in his throat at the feel of Naythin’s hand sliding along the bare flesh of his hip before pushing past the waistband of his sweats. Dean’s lips parted on a sigh when Naythin nipped at his earlobe a second before a low guttural groan broke from deep in his throat as Naythin’s fingers curled around his throbbing length. His hips bucked of their own accord and he could feel his cock pulsing in Naythin’s fist. Dean sucked in an audible breath and a full body shiver ran through him at the feel of Naythin’s raging hard-on pushing against his ass. “Oh fuck…” the words were panted breathlessly as his body thrust his hips forward then had him pushing back against Naythin’s dick. 

The tip of Naythin’s tongue licked along the edge of Dean’s earlobe before he sucked on it gently. Pulling on it slightly before letting it slip free. Pulling his head back, Naythin rested his forehead against the back of Dean’s shoulder as he tried to get his libido in check. Taking several deep breaths in through his nose and out past his lips, Naythin groaned as his hips rocked forward on their own. Yeah, that didn’t work like he’d planned. “We need to get upstairs. Now.” 

Dean hummed out a long low moan as Naythin teased his earlobe, but his hips seemed to have a mind of their own, thrusting his hard length into Naythin’s fist and pushing back against Naythin’s hard length that pressed against the crack of his ass through their clothes. Soft sighing moans broke past Dean’s lips before he managed to slow his breathing as Naythin rested his forehead against his shoulder. Dean gasped and a low groan pushed past his lips when Naythin’s hips thrust his hard length up against his fleece covered ass. Dean nodded to Naythin’s words but his feet felt nailed to the floor. He finally managed to turn himself around to face Naythin, and when he did he reached for him with both hands, one hand cupping the side of Naythin’s neck while its twin moved to the back of Naythin’s head, his fingers tangling in the long strands of his hair as he slanted his mouth over Naythin’s hungrily. His tongue pushed its way past Naythin’s lips and teeth without preamble. His tongue tangled and dueled with Naythin’s, his head shifting from side to side as he practically devoured Naythin’s mouth with his own. 

Naythin was forced to release the hold he had on Dean’s shaft as he turned in his arms. Inhaling a quick breath through his nostrils, Naythin moaned as Dean kissed him. He opened eagerly for Dean’s tongue as his own pushed its way into Dean’s mouth thrusting and tangling alongside Dean’s. Naythin’s cock twitched in his shorts as his hips bucked and thrust against Dean’s. His breath hitching in his throat. 

Dean pulled his hand from the side of Naythin’s neck and pushed it down past the elastic waistband of Naythin’s shorts. He wrapped his fingers around Naythin’s raging hard-on and gave it a firm squeeze before dragging his tightly fisted hand up Naythin’s length, his wrist pivoting as on the way up. Reaching the head of Naythin’s cock he allowed his hand to go up and over the head, squeezing it firmly and swiping his thumb across the tip. He pulled his tongue from Naythin’s mouth, breaking the kiss somewhat, only to nip at Naythin’s bottom lip before drawing his head completely back. He glanced up the staircase and listened for any sounds coming from upstairs. Satisfied that they were the only ones awake, he looked back at Naythin, locking eyes with him as he eased his hand from Naythin’s hair and used it to push at Naythin’s shorts while continuing to tease Naythin’s dick with his other hand. He slowly lowered himself down on first one knee, then the other. Releasing Naythin’s cock, he yanked his shorts the rest of the way down before wrapping his hand back around Naythin’s length while leaning in and wrapping his lips around the head of Naythin’s cock.

Naythin groaned long and low as Dean took hold of his shaft. His hips rocked forward pushing hard against Dean’s hand. Raising one arm quickly, Naythin grabbed hold of the banister to keep himself on his feet as Dean stroked his shaft. Inhaling quickly, Naythin’s knuckles turned white as he held onto the banister as Dean squeezed the head of his cock. Lifting his free hand, he gripped Dean’s hip digging his fingertips into the muscle just below it. Naythin let his head fall back on his shoulders when Dean broke the kiss, groaning loudly, his hips rolled and thrust into Dean’s hand. Lifting his head, Naythin locked his eyes on Dean’s. Swallowing hard, he followed Dean’s hand as it moved from the side of Naythin’s neck to the waistband of his shorts. Naythin’s eyebrows raised slightly as Dean started to lower himself down on his knees in front of him. Oh, this was so not getting them upstairs and to his room. Nope. Not at all. Keeping his fingers in contact with Dean’s skin, Naythin gripped Dean’s shoulder as he watched Dean lean in and wrap his lips around the head of his cock. Locking the muscles in his legs, Naythin growled deep in his chest. “Oh God...Dean...fuck.” His hips rocked forward thrusting hard. 

Dean growled low in his throat and his fisted hand moved along Naythin’s length as he pulled his mouth off Naythin’s dick. “Shh, don’t wake up Ar,” he warned before wrapping his lips back around Naythin’s cock and sucking hard at the head while his tight fist moved along Naythin’s length with hard purposeful pulls. Dean’s other hand rose to cup Naythin’s balls, squeezing them firmly. 

_Don’t wake...oh shit!_ It wasn’t like Naythin was exactly...quiet either. Awesome. Gritting his teeth, Naythin closed his eyes, dropping his head to his chest. The hand on the banister dug in so hard his fingernails were buried in the wood as Dean sucked hard on the head of his cock. Taking his hand from Dean’s shoulder, Naythin put his palm flat on the wall and pushed against it to keep from ripping Dean’s shoulder out of its socket. His legs started to tremble as Dean stroked along the length of his shaft. Keeping quiet wasn’t something he’d ever had to worry about before and he was either going to snap a molar or bite his tongue off. 

Dean slowly released the suction he had on the head of Naythin’s cock and allowed his mouth to slide down along Naythin’s length until he was swallowing against the head. He moaned and hummed softly as he pulled his head back, dragging his mouth along Naythin’s length, his tight fist following along behind. He pulled his mouth from Naythin’s dick, allowing it to spring free from between his lips and looked up at Naythin. “Maybe we oughtta go to yer room so we don’t have to worry?” He reached for Naythin’s shorts and pulled them up as he slowly pulled to his feet. Grabbing one of Naythin’s hands he tugged at it as he started up the stairs. Turning on the second stair he smiled down right devilishly at Naythin. “I kinda liked what you were doin’ before...maybe we can do that too.” He turned before Naythin had the chance to respond and took the stairs two at a time to Naythin’s room. 

Naythin groaned at the sudden lose of Dean’s lips around the head of his cock. It took him almost a full minute to figure out that Dean was finally getting with the program and getting them upstairs to Naythin’s room. Ya think? What was yer first clue we shouldn’t be doing it on the stairs, hmm? Taking in a deep breath, Naythin was too...stunned? Out of it? A walking loose legged pile of Jell-O?...to be able to fully comprehend what Dean was saying so he could comment back. He’d agree to just about anything if it got them both upstairs quicker. When they reached the top of the stairs and made the turn to Naythin’s room, he couldn’t help but look down the hall to make sure that both Arie and Nate were both still asleep. Not hearing anything, he sighed as he reached for the door and closed it behind him as he walked into his room. 

The minute the door was closed and Naythin was standing in front of him, Dean reached for each side of Naythin’s shorts and dropped to his knees, reclaiming his former position. He took Naythin’s entire length, the head of his cock bottoming out against the back of his throat while he reached for Naythin’s balls, squeezing them firmly in one hand while the other, as he hummed and slowly dragged his mouth backward along Naythin’s length, stroked along Naythin’s shaft, his fist chasing after his mouth. 

Naythin barely had time to take another breath before Dean was on his knees in front of Naythin swallowing the entire length of his shaft down his throat. Reaching out with one hand, Naythin latched onto the edge of his dresser with the other, he reached for the back of Dean’s head. Naythin didn’t push against it just let his hand rest there. Locking his knees, Naythin groaned deep in his chest as Dean squeezed his balls. His hips thrust forward trying to keep as much of his shaft in Dean’s mouth and throat as he could. 

Dean was forced to pull back a little faster than planned when Naythin thrust his hips forward. He might have managed to master the art of deep-throating but he was still a relative newbie when it came to giving a guy head. He moved forward again once the imminent threat of gagging had past and continued to slowly pull his mouth back along Naythin’s length. He swirled his tongue around the head when he reached it before sucking on it hard enough to hollow out his cheeks. His fist continued to stroke along Naythin’s length while his other hand shifted from squeezing Naythin’s balls to using his short nails to claw along the underside. 

“Oh God, Dean.” Naythin groaned as Dean sucked and stroked his shaft. His thigh muscles trembled as he fought to stay upright. Blowing out a quick breath, Naythin’s knees started to buckle as Dean raked his nails along the underside of Naythin’s balls. He had to physically pull his hand away from the back of Dean’s head to keep from pushing against it. Glancing to the side, he reached for and gripped the back of his desk chair, his knuckles going white instantly. 

Dean’s hand grabbed and squeezed Naythin’s balls the second his hand cleared the underside of Naythin’s sack. He continued to suck at the head of Naythin’s dick while stroking his length with long hard purposeful strokes. He peeled his eyes open, from the way they had fallen shut while he’d deep throated Naythin, and looked up at Naythin with a long low moan. He felt his own cock twitch and pulse. Pulling his hand from Naythin’s balls, he reached down and pushed at his sweats, first one side and then the other until his cock sprang free. Wrapping his hand around his own hard length, he started to stroke himself in time with the way his other hand stroked Naythin’s shaft. 

Naythin could feel his orgasm start to build as Dean squeezed his balls. The sensation of Dean sucking on the head of his cock and his hand stroking along its hard length was quickly pushing Naythin over the edge. Dropping his head to his chest, Naythin pried his eyes open in time to see Dean pushing his sweats down past his hips freeing his own raging hard on from the confines of the fleece material. Naythin’s eyes widened as he watched Dean palm his own length and start stroking it. “Fuck...Dean…” Naythin’s orgasm started to build faster. A thin layer of sweat broke out over his skin, his own cock twitched and pulsed hard. His leg muscles started to lock up tight. With a long almost painful groan, Naythin’s fingers dug into the wood on his dresser and chair. “Oh God, I’m gonna cum...I’m gonna cum!” 

Dean’s answer was the low groan that slid up his throat as he quicked his hands, both on his own dick and on Naythin’s. His hips bucked, thrusting his throbbing length into his fisted hand. He, almost reluctantly, released the hard suction he held on Naythin’s cock and quickly deep throated his entire length, the head bottoming out against the back of his throat. 

Naythin let out a small cry through clenched teeth as Dean deep throated his length. His back bowed pushing his hips forward as goosebumps erupted over his skin. Naythin let out a deep rumbling growl, his hips bucked erratically as the first stream of cum shot from the head of his cock down the back of Dean’s throat.

Dean groaned and pulled his head back just a little as he swallowed down every rope of cum that shot into his mouth and painted the back of his throat. His hand continued to move along Naythin’s length, squeezing his shaft with each upward glide, milking Naythin’s cock for every drop he had to give. Once Naythin’s body calmed and sagged forward, his body spent, Dean slowly allowed Naythin’s dick to slip free from between his lips. His own dick was still hard, but he’d stopped stroking himself and had turned his whole attention to Naythin. Climbing to his feet, he wrapped his arms around Naythin and slowly guided him backward toward his bed. 

As Naythin’s orgasm eased finally, he fought to not fall forward and land on Dean. His thigh muscles were trembling from the way they’d been locked tight. Pulling his hand from the dresser, he ran his hand over his face blowing out a quick breath into the palm of his hand as he tried to get his breathing under control. A soft moan slipped past his lips as Dean pulled away from his dick. As Dean stood in front of him, Naythin wrapped both his arms around Dean and leaned his forehead on the top of his shoulder. He allowed Dean to lead him to the bed, stopping when the backs of his calves bumped into the frame. Without taking his arms from around Dean, Naythin lowered himself onto the mattress; his hands sliding from Dean’s back to his hips. Leaning forward, Naythin pressed his lips to Dean’s stomach. The warm breath from his nostrils fanning against the bare skin. 

Dean groaned as he watched Naythin lower onto his bed and the muscles of his stomach rippled and tensed when Naythin kissed him there. He quickly stepped out of his sweats, kicking the fleece material away before crawling into Naythin’s bed with him. He slowly lowered himself onto Naythin’s body, leaning the brunt of his weight against one forearm as he blanketed Naythin’s body with his own. He dipped his head, slanting his mouth over Naythin’s, his tongue teasing along the seam of his lips before flicking it in past his lips and teeth, teasing at the roof of Naythin’s mouth with the tip of his tongue. The hand of the forearm he braced his weight against, moved to tangle his fingers in the longish strands of Naythin’s hair while his other hand moved down along Naythin’s side to his hip, pulling up on it as he slowly cantered his own hips upward, rolling them, thrusting against Naythin’s hips and dragging his hard length alongside Naythin’s cock. 

Scooting back on his bed until his head reached his pillows, Naythin lay back as Dean shed his sweats and lay on top of him. Lifting both arms, Naythin wrapped one arm around the back of Dean’s neck and the other hand on the small of Dean’s back. Growling deep in his chest, he returned Dean’s kiss, his tongue tangling with Dean’s, gliding alongside it. Pulling one leg back, bending it at the knee until his foot was flat on the blanket, Naythin braced against it, pushing his hips up and against Dean’s. His breath catching in his throat as Dean’s cock slid alongside Naythin’s. Moving his hand from the small of Dean’s back, Naythin ran it up Dean’s side, his nails digging in on each down stroke. 

Dean moaned low, the sound being eaten up in the kiss as he deepened it, his tongue mapping out Naythin’s mouth, sliding along the backs of his teeth and teasing at the roof of his mouth. He shifted his hand from Naythin hip and slipped it between them, wrapping his fingers around Naythin’s cock and immediately dragging his fist along Naythin’s length, his wrist pivoting as best as he could with the way his hand was trapped between their bodies. He swirled the calloused pad of his thumb over the tip of Naythin’s cock before sliding his fist back down his length, squeezing at the base of his dick. 

Naythin’s hips rolled and bucked as Dean wrapped his fingers around his hard length. The rough pad of Dean’s thumb gliding over the tip of Naythin’s cock had him groaning. His back arched pushing his hips against Dean’s. Breaking the kiss, Naythin buried his face in the side of Dean’s neck. Laying a path of barely there kisses along the top of Dean’s shoulder, Naythin gasped as Dean squeezed the base of his dick. “Dean...oh God.” The head of his cock was still sensitive from the orgasm he’d had only moments ago. Naythin’s hips bucked and thrust as if they had a mind of their own. 

Dean was panting when Naythin broke their kiss and it took him a minute before his brain caught up with what had happened. He leaned his head against Naythin’s and quickened the movement of his tight fist along Naythin’s cock. His own hips jerked and bucked, his cock pulsing almost jealously. He pressed a knee into the mattress so that he could shift, moving from bracing on his forearm to his hand and knee. He slowly pulled back, making his way backward along Naythin’s body while his hand still continued to stroke along Naythin’s length. His hand moved up and over the head of Naythin’s cock once Dean was situated, kneeling between Naythin’s legs. He squeezed the head of Naythin’s dick and dipped his head, running the flat of his tongue upward along the underside of his shaft while continuing to pulse his hand, squeezing the head firmly and releasing before squeezing again. 

Naythin’s back arched, his hands falling from Dean’s side and back to the blanket. Fisting two handfuls of the blanket, Naythin’s knuckles went white as he gripped the material. A small cry slipped past Naythin’s lips and he quickly clamped his jaws together clenching his teeth so hard his jaw popped. His breaths came out in quiet grunted groans as Dean squeezed the head of his cock repeatedly. “Fuck...Dean!” Naythin’s back arched off the bed, his head pressing hard against the pillow as Dean licked up the underside of his shaft. Groaning loudly, Naythin lost all control of his hips as they bucked into Dean’s hand. Sweat broke out on Naythin’s forehead as another orgasm started to rapidly build low in his gut. His balls drew up tight to his body as his cock pulsed and twitched. “Fuck...Oh God...I’m gonna cum...I...shit...I’m gonna cum!” Clenching his jaw, the muscles and tendons on his neck bulged from the strain. The muscles on his legs locked hard as his hips thrust hard and the first stream of cum shot from the head of his cock. Naythin barked out a loud yell as his orgasm ripped through him. 

Dean pulled his head back as Naythin’s hips began to thrust hard. His eyes widened a little with surprise when Naythin said that he was already about to cum. His lips curved a second later into a wide devilish grin and he leaned in to lap at the head of Naythin’s dick, around his tight fist as he continued to squeeze it rhythmically. After a moment, he latched onto the tip, sucking it hard and dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit, drinking down every last drop Naythin had to give him. His own cock pulsed and twitched jealously, throbbing with how hard he was, the head nearly curved back against his lower belly, the tip a deep maroon. 

Sweat was pouring down the sides of Naythin’s face. His chest and sides heaved...when he remembered to actually take a breath as every muscle in his body seemed to be locked up tight as his orgasm rolled over him in waves. The tendons on the backs of his hands stood out as he gripped the blanket just shy of ripping it to shreds. As it finally and thankfully started to ease, Naythin’s back lowered to the bed and he was able to straighten his legs slowly. His hips still bucked occasionally from the aftershocks of his orgasm but they were bearable at least. Prying his hand from the blanket, he raised it to his face, wiping the sweat from his eyes. Swallowing a couple times, he dipped his chin looking down the length of his body at Dean. “Holy shit!” Not real eloquent, but it fit.

Dean slowly eased his grip and the suction he held on the tip of Naythin’s cock. He pulled his mouth and his fist away a little faster than he normally would have for the sheer fact that Naythin was coming again so quickly and he knew that _oversensitive_ was going to be putting it mildly. Dean slowly crawled up Naythin’s body and let his head hang between his shoulder blades as he dropped several quick kisses to Naythin’s lips. He carefully moved to one side, and stretched out beside Naythin, one arm wrapping around his waist and holding him close. “So I was thinkin’ that maybe this should _always_ be what I do after a nightmare.” 

“You won’t hear me complain.” Lifting his hand from the bed, Naythin took hold of Dean’s hand squeezing gently. “I wouldn’t wish the nightmares you have on anyone and when they stop we’ll think of another reason.” 

Dean rolled closer to Naythin, so that he was nearly on top of him as he gazed down at Naythin. “I uh, we’re not gonna wait for a nightmare to do _this_ , I hope you know that. Hell, I’m pretty sure Ar knows that so…” He slowly shook his head. “I love you, Naythin...I can’t explain it. I don’t even really understand how it could have happened, I mean, we’re not gay….but it happened. And Cas says that sometimes the unexpected things are the best.” He shrugged a shoulder. “Of course he might have a part time job with Hallmark too, but...you know what I mean.” Dean always felt bad for Naythin whenever he was forced to walk away from him and go to Arie or even Nate. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to go, or that he didn’t love them with everything he had, he did. But then, there was also Naythin...and he was trying his damndest to make the guy feel like he fit in. 

“You can’t get much more unexpected than _us_. I...I don’t know how or why either. Like you said, we’re not gay.” Naythin dropped his eyes, looking down at their joined hands on his belly. “When Arie sent me to the farm when those Hunters showed up…” Naythin shrugged one shoulder as he squeezed Dean’s hand. “It was like I’d known you forever. I was...comfortable around you and you can ask Arie...I didn’t like anyone back then really. Bastard pretty much described me to a T.” Tilting his head to the side, Naythin rest the side of his head against Dean’s chest. “I love you, too. I didn’t think I’d ever be able to love anyone else again.” 

Dean knew that Naythin was talking about his wife and he wasn’t totally sure what to say to that. He couldn’t even say for certain that he would have done the same in Naythin’s place. To be able to be in Heaven and be with Arie and Sam...coming back, for anyone, just didn’t seem like the first thing that would be on his list. His tongue darted out, licking slowly across his lips as he searched Naythin’s eyes. “If...if things hadn’t went to shit the way they did, you wouldn’t have come back would you’ve?” He gave a slight shrug. “Course I guess it’s kind of a moot point, if things hadn’t gone to hell you wouldn’t have died so…” 

Naythin pulled his head back so he could see Dean’s face better. “If someone or some _thing_ had killed me and I didn’t go nuts…” He swallowed hard, taking a deep breath he shook his head slowly. “No. I wouldn’t have come back if you and I hadn’t pulled our heads out of our asses and been honest with each other.” 

Dean’s lips pursed and he looked away from Naythin as he rolled that around in his head a minute. Looking back at Naythin he gave his head a slow shake. “Even we had,” his eyes tightened a moment as he really looked at Naythin, searching for the truth in his eyes. “I guess what I’m askin’ is that if you hadn’t become such a dick,” He stifled a chuckle, but not the smile that curved his lips and had the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkling, “Would you have come back? The dream, wish, whatever you wanna call it kinda came from you wantin’ to set things straight with me so…” 

“Coming back wasn’t part of why I asked Cas to see you. Yeah, my...last wish was to see you and make things right between us but...” Shit...Naythin closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again and looking up at Dean. “I wasn’t going to come back initially. After I was with you and we’d talked and I knew how...how bad it was that’s when I asked Cas about coming back to fix things. To fix everything.” 

Dean frowned thoughtfully and nodded. Lowering his head to the pillow beside Naythin’s, he turned his head toward Naythin and drew in a deep breath, his eyes slipping closed as he drew in Naythin’s scent. The thumb of his hand that held Naythin’s ran back and forth along Naythin’s knuckles in an almost soothing gesture. 

Naythin waited a couple minutes when Dean didn’t say anything at first. Lifting his free hand, he ran the backs of his fingers down the length of Dean’s arm from his shoulder to his wrist. Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly. The silence was killing him. “Did I say something wrong?” 

Dean’s eyebrows rose. “Hm?” What Naythin had asked hit him in the next second. “Oh. No. Uh-uh,” he responded with a shake of his head. “Why?” 

“You didn’t say anything. I...I don’ know, I...I thought I screwed up somehow.” 

Dean shook his head and picked it up, looking down at Naythin. He moved his free hand to run the backs of his knuckles down the side of Naythin’s cheek as he continued to shake his head. “No, baby,” he murmured, “You didn’t do anythin’ wrong. I love you.” He dipped his head and pressed a kiss to Naythin’s lips. 

Naythin relaxed against the mattress as Dean ran his knuckles along the side of his cheek. Leaning into the touch, he reached up with his free hand taking hold of Dean’s hand, Naythin pressed a kiss to Dean’s palm. “I love you, too.” 

Dean pulled his head back marginally, enough to be able to look into Naythin’s eyes. “Sometimes I just worry about you is all,” he murmured softly with a slight shrug of one shoulder. “I know how much you loved yer wife an’ you left her an’ yer baby girl for...this...me...I dunno, sometimes it kinda seems like you got the raw end of the deal.” 

“I knew what I was giving up when I told Cas what I wanted; for him to send me back an’...yeah...I love Ash an’ Bree. I always will. That won’t ever change but...they’d been gone a long time already. If I had died a Lycan, I’d have gone to Purgatory anyway so we wouldn't have been together. I don’ think I got the raw end of the deal here. Not now at least. If Arie had refused to even consider it and wouldn’t have let us see each other or be together then...yeah it wouldn’t have been the best but she’s been pretty good about it an’ I don’t wanna do anything to jeopardize what we have.”

Dean’s brows rose and he gave something that could only be called a facial shrug and something akin to a nod. “Yeah, I guess so...I just...I dunno, I worry about you...how yer feelin’ about _things_... I mean, if yer okay, then cool...I just worry. Maybe it’s jus’ part’a me bein’ me, I dunno.”

“I’m here. What do you wanna know? What are you worried about?” Naythin knew Dean was a born worrier. If he didn’t worry about you it meant he didn’t give a good Goddamn about you. The more he worried...the more he cared. The guy was hardwired that way. Sometimes, it could be a royal pain in the ass but other times...like now...Naythin didn’t mind. 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh and glanced down at his dick. Well, that was one way to take care of a raging hard-on. His eyes met Naythin’s as his tongue darted out, licking almost thoughtfully across his lips. “I don’t want you to feel...I dunno...left out. Like you didn’t get everything you’d hoped for. There’s some nights I can’t sleep because I’m worried about you bein’ in here alone instead of me bein’ in here with you.” 

Naythin raised his free hand to the side of Dean’s face cupping his cheek. “I got more than I could’ve ever hoped for. Bein’ here with you…” Naythin smiled as he raised his head off the pillow and pressing his lips to Dean’s. Moaning softly as he teased at the corner of Dean’s lips with the tip of his tongue before sliding it along his bottom lip and nipping the opposite corner. 

Dean didn’t have the chance to argue or toss out any sarcastic quips about how easy Naythin was to please as Naythin teased at the corner of his lips and along the bottom one. His lips parted and his eyes drifted closed as a soft sighing moan pushed past his lips. His breath hitched briefly when Naythin surprised him by nipping at the opposite corner of his lips. His own tongue darted out to meet Naythin’s, sliding alongside it between them before he swiped his tongue past Naythin’s and into his mouth, teasing at the roof and running along the backs of his teeth. His free hand moved to cup the side of Naythin’s neck and he hooked a leg over one of Naythin’s, moving as close to Naythin as he could get without being on top of him. 

Squeezing Dean’s hand, Naythin rolled his hips against Dean’s leg. His cock twitching and pulsing against his lower belly. Breaking the kiss just enough so he could lower his head, Naythin took Dean’s lower lip between his lips, sucking on it gently before letting it slip free. Looking up into Dean’s eyes, Naythin rolled his hips again. “I wan’ you inside me.” Sweeping his thumb over Dean’s cheekbone, Naythin pressed his lips to the corners of Dean’s mouth. 

Dean hummed out a low moan as Naythin suckled at his lip. His eyes slowly opened to mere passion heavy slits when Naythin released his lip and pulled his head back. A long low groan broke from Dean’s throat and his eyes all but rolled back into his head at Naythin’s words. “Oh God, yeah,” he breathed, his cock twitching and pulsing in response, growing hard and heavy between his legs. 

Gently pulling his hand from Dean’s, Naythin reached between their bodies and wrapped his fingers around Dean’s raging hard on. Squeezing the base, he pulled his hand along its hard length to the head, letting the palm of his hand come up and over the tip, giving it a firm squeeze before dragging his hand back down again. Leaning forward, he nipped along Dean’s collarbone flicking the tip of his tongue over each nip to take away the sting. His hips rolling in slow exaggerated waves. 

Dean’s eyes lowered to their hands when Naythin gently pulled his loose and he moved his now free hand to Naythin’s hip, his thumb making slow circles against the jut of bone. His hips centered upward, toward Naythin’s touch when he wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock. He hissed in a soft breath and gasped audibly, his neck arching back and his hips bucking, thrusting his hard length into Naythin’s fist. “Oh God,” he groaned, a low growl rumbling in his chest. His hand at Naythin’s hip pulled loose and moved to Naythin’s dick, giving it a firm squeeze before dragging his tightly fisted hand upward along Naythin’s length, giving the head a firm squeeze. 

Naythin had to bite back the yell that was threatening to erupt from his throat when Dean squeezed the head of his still sensitive dick. His hold on Dean’s shaft loosened for a moment. “Dean...baby...fuck.” His hips bucked hard into Dean’s hand as he dragged his own hand along the length of Dean’s shaft squeezing the base.

Dean gasped in a soft breath and released it in a long low moan. He dragged his fist down the length of Naythin’s cock and back up and over the head, squeezing it firmly and releasing, over and over again. He used the pad of his thumb to brush across the tip, smearing the precum that had pearled there. His own hips moved at a slow steady pace, thrusting against Naythin’s fist and pulling back. He shifted, pulling his hand from Naythin’s neck and sliding it upward, combing his fingers into Naythin’s long strands. He used that forearm to lean against as he leaned over Naythin and dipped his head down, nipping roughly along the side of Naythin’s neck. 

Naythin dropped his forehead to Dean’s chest, blowing out a hard breath as Dean squeezed the head of his dick repeatedly; his hips bucking hard into Dean’s hand each time. Squeezing his eyes closed tight, he groaned as Dean nipped at the side of his neck. Naythin’s dick twitched and pulsed against the palm of Dean’s hand as he stroked along it’s hard length; his breaths hitching in his throat. “Baby...oh God…” Taking his hand from Dean’s shaft, Naythin reached for Dean’s hip, pulling him as close as he could get without interfering with the way Dean was stroking his dick. “I...yer...yer gonna make me cum...if...if ya keep doin’ that.” 

Dean hummed out a long low groan against the side of Naythin’s throat. “That’s not such a bad thin’,” he whispered, his warm breath fanning against the tender flesh. His own hips bucked hard, pushing his hard length against Naythin’s hip as he continued to stroke along Naythin’s shaft, pivoting his wrist with every upward stroke, his hand sliding up and over the head sporadically in order to keep Naythin’s body off guard. He ran the tip of his tongue along the length of the muscle of Naythin’s throat, nipping at the delicate skin behind his ear. “Cum,” he murmured huskily, adding some Alpha push into that single word. 

Naythin growled deep in his chest, his hips bucking and thrusting hard each time Dean squeezed the head of his dick. His fingertips digging into Dean’s hip. Naythin tilted his head to the side when Dean ran the tip of his tongue along his neck. “Dean…” His name coming out in a breathy whisper. It may not be a bad thing for him but for Naythin...three times so close together...yeah. This one was gonna hurt. Naythin cried out as Dean nipped behind his ear, his hips thrusting hard and fast into Dean’s hand as his orgasm built fast in his gut. His leg and back muscles started to lock up as he slid his hand from Dean’s hip to the small of his back. Naythin’s back bowed hard into Dean’s hand as the first stream of cum shot from the head of his cock. 

Dean’s eyes squeezed closed when Naythin’s body tensed and cum shot from the head of his dick, his own cock twitching and pulsing hard against Naythin’s hip. “Oh God, baby,” he breathed hoarsely. Shifting his head downward along Naythin’s neck, he bit down hard as a semi-loud low growl rumbled in his throat. His hand continued to glide along the length of Naythin’s cock, his wrist pivoting with each stroke. He tightened his grip with each upward glide, milking every drop Naythin had to give. He let his hand slip up and over the head just as Naythin’s body started to relax, giving the head a hard squeeze before sliding his fist back down his length. Slowly, he allowed his hand to cease moving and he pulled it away. 

Naythin let out a loud yell as Dean bit down on his neck. His body spasming hard each time Dean squeezed the head of his dick. His eyes were closed as tight as he could get them. Groaning, loudly, Naythin’s fingertips dug into the muscle along each side of Dean’s spine as his orgasm rolled over him in waves. It took a couple minutes for it to finally stop and Naythin was able to take in a semi normal breath and his hips finally stopped thrusting. “Oh my God.” Naythin gasped, sucking in a huge lungful of air. “Fuck...don’t...don’t touch me...shit.” 

Dean jerked back like he’d been slapped and held his hand up in the air as he rolled back a little from Naythin. “Sorry,” he responded, “I didn’t mean to...I was just tryin’ to…” He gave his head a shake. _Doesn’t matter._ He dipped his head and pressed a kiss to the corner of Naythin’s mouth. “M’sorry.” he murmured softly.

Naythin took in a slow shuddering breath as he shook his head. “S’okay. Stay ‘ere.” He reached across his body for Dean to pull him back closer. “Sensitive doesn’ even begin to cover it right now.” 

“Does it make you feel better knowin’ that I almost came jus’ watchin’ ya?” Dean muse with a lift of his brows, one corner of his lips quirked upward into a lopsided smirk. 

“Almost?” Naythin arched an eyebrow as he looked up at Dean. “Gonna have to do better next time to make sure you do.” Taking in several slow deep breaths in through his nose and out his mouth Naythin glared up at Dean. “You did that Alpha push crap.” 

Dean’s smirk grew into a wide grin and his eyes widened somewhat with something akin to excitement. “Did it work?”

Naythin glanced down at his chest and stomach and back up to Dean. “What do you think?” He gave a half hearted glare, his eyes narrowing slightly as he fought the smirk that teased at the corner of his mouth. 

Dean fought to keep from laughing outright. “Oh, that is so cool,” he chuckled, a devilish gleeful light in the depths of his verdant eyes. 

Naythin rolled his eyes as he chuckled. Raising his arm that was between their bodies, he smacked Dean lightly on the chest with the back of his hand and fingers. “Don’t get cocky. It only worked because I was so close anyway.” _Please let that be the reason it worked._ Naythin thought as he glanced down at his overworked dick. 

Dean’s grin seemed permanently fixed on his face. “Uh huh,” he muttered with a quirk of one brow. “Then you won’t mind if I give it a try sometime...y’know, out of the blue.” He waggled his brows and his smile widened if that were possibly, the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkling. 

Naythin’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. “Don’t you dare!” That’s the last thing he needed. He could just see it now, Dean walk up to him and whisper it in his ear and for Naythin to...lose it right there on the spot. Oh, yeah. That would be just great. _NOT_! 

Dean threw his head back and laughed. The idea of his giving Naythin impromptu orgasms was funny enough, but the look on Naythin’s face when he’d suggested it pushed him over the edge and he couldn’t hold back any longer. “What’sa matter? I thought it only worked ‘cause you were so close anyway,” he chuckled, his laughter becoming more of a deviously wicked cackle at the end of his words. 

“Let’s not test that theory, alright?” Naythin tried not to laugh but he couldn’t help. Shaking his head, he started laughing right along with Dean. “Shuddup.” Naythin poked Dean in the ribs with his elbow as he kept laughing. Chuckling, Naythin shifted his shoulders so he could lean his head against Dean’s chest. It had been a while since any of them had anything to really laugh about and it felt good. Lifting his hand, Naythin took hold of Dean’s hand and pulled it to his chest.

Dean slowly sobered from laughing and his eyes followed their hands as Naythin took hold of his and pulled it to his chest. His eyes shifted to Naythin and his tongue darted out, licking across his lips, the grin still curving the corners of his lips upward. 

Naythin could feel Dean’s eyes on him. Smiling, he tilted his head back to look up at him. “Feels good to laugh like that again. It’s been a while.” He squeezed Dean’s hand, running his thumb over his knuckles. 

Dean’s smile slowly faded as he thought about Naythin’s words. “Over four years.” He cleared his throat and sniffed as he closed his eyes, forcing the events of the past from his mind. “Sorry.” He slowly opened his eyes and gave Naythin’s hand a squeeze. “I love you...I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to...go there.” 

“It hasn’t happened. It won’t. We’re not gonna let it. As far as everyone’s concerned nothing’s happened. I love you, too. It’s why I’m here...why I had to come back.” 

“I know, angel, I know,” Dean murmured gently. It was true though, the last time he had laughed like that had been before everything went to Hell with Naythin. It might not have happened with everyone else, but for him...and even Naythin, it had. 

_Mood killer anyone?_ Squeezing Dean’s hand, Naythin turned his head pressing his lips to Dean’s chest. Pulling his head back, he gave their joined hands a small shake. “Hey...Dean.” Naythin sighed heavily. “Come back to me. Please.” Naythin had been _back_ for a couple weeks now but every once in awhile, he’d catch Dean checking out. Naythin knew exactly where he went when he did it, too. It killed him every time. 

Dean blinked a couple of times and looked at Naythin, seeing him again rather than the memories of loss and heartache. “Yeah,” he murmured softly, offering a soft smile, “I’m here. It’s okay.” He squeezed Naythin’s hand and lifted it to his lips, kissing along Naythin’s knuckles. “So uh, did you happen to, at some point when I wasn’t lookin’, dash out an’ buy lube?” He couldn’t help the smirk that teased at the corners of his lips. 

Naythin searched Dean’s eyes for a long moment, his own eyes narrowing briefly as he studying Dean’s face trying to get a read on his bullshit meter. Nodding slowly, Naythin offered Dean his own smile as he raised his free hand and pointed to his nightstand. “Top drawer under the Guns an’ Ammo magazine.”

Dean’s brows rose and nearly disappeared into his hairline. His eyes darted to the nightstand and then returned to Naythin. “Seriously?” He stared at Naythin for a long moment as he tried to figure out exactly when the hell he’d manage that.

Naythin chuckled as he slowly rolled out from under Dean. Leaning over, he pulled the drawer open and pushed the magazine to the side. Taking out the small bottle of lube, he tossed it over his shoulder at Dean. Closing the drawer, he resumed his place next to Dean making sure to not lay on the bottle. Holding it up between his fingers, he waggled his eyebrows at Dean. “Seriously.” 

“I have no idea when you managed that one, but I’m glad,” Dean responded, reaching up with one hand to snag the bottle from Naythin’s fingers. “You uh, you still wanna...fool aroun’ and maybe…” he shrugged a shoulder and lifted his brows. 

“You think the _only_ reason I went grocery shopping with Arie last week was to help with Nate?” Naythin huffed playfully and rolled his eyes. Reaching up, he ran the backs of his knuckles along the underside of Dean’s jaw. Taking hold of his chin with his thumb and index finger, Naythin pulled Dean down to him. Pressing his lips to Dean’s, Naythin lingered a moment before pulling his head back and releasing his hold on Dean’s chin. “Yeah, I do.”

Dean grinned and chuckled softly. “At least you did better than me, I was tryin’ to figure out how to add lube to the grocery list. Finally I just gave up and decided to try an’ hit one of the quickie marts when I filled the Impala with gas. Of course, Ar was nice enough to remind me that the pack had gas so I didn’t need to go into town to get it.” He pressed his lips into a thin line, frowning softly as he huffed over his failed attempt to cleverly get them what they needed. 

Dipping his head, Dean nipped at Naythin’s bottom lip before trailing the tip of his tongue across it and sucking the plump flesh into his mouth with a softly hummed moan. 

The soft rumbling in Naythin’s chest sounded more like a purr than a growl as Dean nipped and sucked on his lip. Naythin got a flash of his wolf laying on his back looking more like a spoiled house dog than a four foot tall blood thirsty killing machine. The longer Naythin was back, the more relaxed and content his wolf became, especially when Dean was close by. Reaching up with his right hand, Naythin cupped the side of Dean’s neck, the pad of his thumb gliding over the growth of stubble along Dean’s jaw. Pulling his head back barely enough to speak, Naythin looked Dean in the eye. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Dean responded immediately, however he searched Naythin’s eyes a moment to be certain that nothing was wrong. After a minute, his lips curved upward at the corners into a loving smile before he dipped his head again and slanted his mouth over Naythin’s. His tongue teased along the seam of Naythin’s lips before sweeping inside to tease along the roof of Naythin’s mouth and slide alongside Naythin’s tongue. 

Sliding his hand back on Dean’s neck, Naythin pulled him closer as he returned Dean’s kiss. Moaning, Naythin pushed his tongue past Dean’s lips and teeth hungrily. Sliding alongside Dean’s tongue and the backs of his teeth. His fingertips pressing firmly into the back of Dean’s neck keeping him right where he was. 

Dean groaned long and low, a soft growl rumbling deep in his chest as he kissed Naythin, giving as good as he got. He eased his hand out of Naythin’s and grabbed his wrist, pressing it into the mattress above Naythin’s head as he moved his other hand, grabbing Naythin’s other wrist and pressing it down the same way while grinding his hips down against Naythin’s. Suddenly it clicked in Dean’s head what he was doing and as he broke the kiss with a loud gasp, he quickly released his hold on Naythin’s wrists and wound up nearly fell off the end of the bed in his attempt to give him air so he wouldn’t feel pinned in. “Oh my God, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I wasn’t thinkin’. Are you okay?” He asked in rapid fire succession, his eyes wide with shock, apology and maybe a little fear. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._ In that moment, Dean wished he could kick his own ass. 

Naythin’s wolf went from pampered house pet to snarling beast in the flash of an eye the second Dean took hold of Naythin’s wrists and pinned them to the bed. Naythin’s eyes started to glow as his heart started hammering in his chest and his fight response kicked into overdrive. As soon as his wrists were free, he pulled himself into a sitting position fingers curled into tight fists at his side. Nostrils flared wide as a deep growl rumbled in his chest. It took him a minute to even register that Dean was talking to him or that he was even in the room. Naythin’s eyes darted from the door to Dean and back again several times before his wolf calmed enough to allow him to speak. “Don’ move. Jus’...jus’ gimme a minute.” Naythin’s wolf was pacing back and forth just under his skin. He could feel its fur tickling just under the surface; not good...really not good. Flaring his nostrils wide, he inhaled slowly. Holding the breath, he picked up a whole lot of fear coming off Dean and it had Naythin’s wolf hesitating, his head tilting to the side as he looked at Naythin trying to figure out why Dean would be afraid of him. Closing his eyes, Naythin forced his fingers to open as he pushed the palms of his hands against the blanket. Keeping his eyes closed, Naythin raised his hand holding it out to Dean. “Come here. It’s okay. Jus’...jus’ take m’hand.” 

Dean sat very still, teetering on falling off the end of the bed. He followed Naythin’s eyes as they kept going to the door and then back to him. _Yeah, I read ya loud an’ clear. I’ll go._ He lowered his eyes to the bed and waited, listening to his wolf as it seemed just as worried about Naythin as he was. When the beast finally calmed, he’d crawl off the bed and leave. God, he couldn’t believe how badly he’d fucked up. He squeezed his eyes closed against the knowledge and wished like hell he could have a _do over_ right about now. When Naythin actually addressed him, his eyes opened and he looked from Naythin’s face to his hand and back. He should just leave. His pride wanted to run out of the room and never come back, but he owed it to Naythin to do whatever it would take to fix his fuck up. He reached for his hand and waited for whatever Naythin wanted. 

As soon as Naythin felt Dean’s hand in his, he closed his fingers around it squeezing tight. He exhaled slowly as his wolf calmed enough to stop pacing. “It’s okay. It’s okay.” His eyes were still closed as he swallowed his panic. Opening his eyes, he turned his head to look at Dean. At least his eyes had stopped glowing like a couple of million watt flood lights. “C’mere.” He whispered as he tugged lightly on Dean’s hand. 

Dean slowly made his way up the bed, his movements stiff and precise. New rule, no more just letting go with Naythin. He mentally blew out a breath. Understatement of the decade. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinkin’, I just...I’m sorry.” 

“I know. It’s okay.” Naythin shifted to the side to give Dean more room as he got closer to the top of the bed. Blowing out a quick breath, he swallowed several times to try and calm himself. His heart was still racing in his chest but at least his breathing wasn’t as ragged as it had been. “I know you didn’t do it on purpose. It’s okay.” Naythin knew he was repeating himself a lot. After the attack he found that saying _It’s okay_ out loud when he had a panic attack helped to calm him down faster than trying to push past it. 

“I wasn’t thinkin’, I just...I got caught up in the moment and I just…” Dean heaved a heavy sigh. “I’m sorry.” He looked toward the door and looked back at Naythin. “Maybe I should just go. I uh, I promised Ar I’d make her coffee, an’ Nate prob’ly needs his diaper changed by now so…It’s prob’ly best if I just go.” Yep, he was making excuses to escape. He was a big enough man to admit it.

Naythin shook his head slowly. “Dean...it’s okay. Don’t apologize.” He started to loosen the hold he had on Dean’s hand only to grip it with everything he had when Dean said he was going to leave. “No! No, don’t...don’t leave. Don’t go.” His eyes got real wide, his heart pounding in his chest harder than before. “Please don’t leave.” Naythin reached for the lamp on the nightstand quickly turning it on with a small sigh. Yep, he sounded really pathetic and desperate but he just couldn’t be alone...not yet. Stage two of his Lycan PTSD...can’t handle being alone or in the dark. 

Dean’s forehead creased with a mixture of confusion and concern. “Uh, sure, okay,” he mumbled, eying Naythin curiously. “Is this...part of what I did? I mean, you can tell me, I’m not real sure I can feel like more of an ass than I already do.” 

Naythin raised his free hand from his side and raked his fingers through his hair and down slowly over his face pausing at his mouth cupping it for a moment before dragging his hand down past his mouth and chin. _Shit_. Swallowing hard, he let his head fall back against the headboard with a dull thud. “ _This_ is the wonderful by-product of the attack.” Turning his head, he looked over at Dean. �It’s uh...it hasn’t happened in a long time. Kinda thought I was over it but I guess not. Umm…” Exhaling in a rush out his nose, Naythin slowly loosened the death grip he had on Dean’s hand. “I get panic attacks when I’m restrained in anyway unless I know about it ahead of time. I mean… _really_ know about it. If it happens in a fight, I shift immediately and it gets very bloody. I can’t be in the dark or...or alone after a panic attack hits. Which is why I hated taking the night shift when I was on the security team unless I knew I was going to get into a fight. Then I didn’t care and let it happen but...no. You didn’t do this.” 

Dean nodded and couldn’t quite bring himself to look Naythin in the eye. “Yeah, I knew about the restrained thing, remember? Killed a dick council member over it.” He lifted a hand and ran it down his face with a soft huff. “Wasn’t really like I planned that, it just kinda happened. I...I got carried away an’ I fucked up.” He slipped his hand free and pulled from the bed, walking around it to grab up his sweats, pulling them on. Once he had, he took a seat on the floor and leaned back against one corner of the end of the bed. “I’ll sit with you as long as you need me to. It’s the least I can do…” 

He knew that Dean knew about Naythin not being able to be restrained but it was part of Naythin’s coping mechanism to explain the whole thing. “I know you didn’t plan to do it.” When Dean pulled his hand away, Naythin’s heart skipped a beat. He had to fight to not grab for him as he tracked Dean’s movements around the bed. He watched as Dean put his sweats back on and sit on the floor near the foot of the bed. Raising his hand, he rubbed at his sternum with his knuckles trying to calm his wolf since the beast started pacing again when they both thought that Dean was going to leave the room. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Naythin reached down for his shorts. Standing, he pulled them on quickly and walked to where Dean was sitting. Dropping down next to him, Naythin lay his head on Dean’s shoulder, wrapping an arm across Dean’s stomach pulling himself as close to him as he could. “You didn’t fuck up. I should have been paying more attention. It’s my...issue not yers. Next time tell me what yer doin’ and I’ll be okay.” 

“Yer issue is my issue,” Dean retorted, “I’m the one that should have been paying attention. I know you can’t...do that. I shouldn’t have let myself get so caught up in everything that I wasn’t thinking, I was just kinda on autopilot. I won’t make that mistake again. Like I said, I know it doesn’t make you feel any better, but I’m sorry.” _No wonder you wound up hating me the last time._

Sighing heavily, Naythin sat up. Shifting his weight, he pulled his knees under him and swung one leg over Dean’s so he was straddling his thighs. Sitting back on his knees, Naythin reached up for Dean’s face with both his hands cupping both of Dean’s cheeks. “I don’t want you to change anything. I don’t want this to come between us, baby. Please...don’t pull away from me because of this.” They were just starting to lose most of the strain from _before_ that had come between them. Naythin didn’t want to go back to that walking on eggshells feeling. 

Dean searched Naythin’s eyes as he spoke. “I made you a promise a long time ago, do you remember that? I promised you that no one would ever restrain you again, at least not and live to tell about it.” He huffed and shook his head as he lowered it and his gaze. “Now who’s gonna kill me for it?” He mused as he lifted his head and his gaze to Naythin’s. 

Naythin brushed the pads of his thumbs across Dean’s cheeks as he slowly shook his head. “No one. I remember the night you made that promise. What happened tonight doesn’t count towards it.” 

“Yeah, easy for you to say, you didn’t see the look on yer face. Or know what Cujo was doin’ over here. I think if he could have and survived it he would have eaten me.” 

Naythin took a minute to take a quick inventory. His heart was steadily slowing to a pace that was closer to normal. His breathing was, for the most part, normal and his wolf was lying down quiet again. Raising his eyebrows, Naythin huffed quietly. That had to be a record. Leaning forward, Naythin pressed his lips to Dean’s. Pulling back, he lowered one hand from the side of Dean’s face. Taking hold of Dean’s wrist, he brought his hand up and placed Dean’s palm against his chest over his heart. “Feel that?” Naythin shook his head as he glanced from Dean’s hand back up to his face. “Damn near normal. I’ve _never_ come down from an attack this fast. Ever. This...you did.” 

Dean tried to remain sober and solemn, but the corners of his lips began to twitch and soon, without his permission, the corners of his lips quirked into a smirk. He huffed out a snort-like chuckle and slowly shook his head. “Yer fulla shit. I appreciate it. But yer still fulla shit.” 

Naythin didn’t say anything as he stared at Dean. His eyes locked on Dean’s. He’d never been more serious in his whole life. After a minute, Naythin said it again. “I’ve _never_ come down from an attack this fast. _Ever_. You know if I’m lying.”

Dean silently searched Naythin’s eyes and slowly shook his head. “Never said you were _lying_ , least, not like that.” He slowly eased his hand out of Naythin’s, pulling it away from Naythin’s chest. He paused a moment and instead used that hand to cup the side if Naythin’s neck, his fingers curling around to the back of it as he leaned forward, pulling Naythin closer, and pressed his lips to Naythin’s. His lips were parted but he didn’t force it into more than a semi-chaste open mouthed kiss. He sucked Naythin’s bottom lip into his mouth briefly and released it. “I love you,” he whispered against Naythin’s lips, “An’ m’so sorry.” 

Naythin chased after Dean’s mouth as he kissed him. Moaning softly, his tongue flicked out licking over his lip. Resting his forehead lightly against Dean’s, Naythin closed his eyes. “It’s okay, baby. I love you too. I love you so much.” 

Dean drew in a deep breath through his nose and released it the same way before releasing the hold he had on Naythin’s neck. He shifted onto his knees and, rather than getting up to leave as it likely appeared, leaned into Naythin, slanting his mouth over Naythin’s, teasing along the seam of his lips with the tip of his tongue before nipping at the corner of his lips as he wrapped an arm around Naythin’s body while moving his other hand up and down along the bare skin on his side. 

Naythin dropped his hand from Dean’s cheek when he started moving. Getting up on his knees, he shifted to one side so Dean could pull his legs out from between Naythin’s easier. As he reached for the bed to climb to his feet, Naythin stopped when Dean leaned in and kissed him. His eyebrows rose slightly in surprise only to drop down again as Naythin moaned against Dean’s lips. He mirrored Dean’s hold on him as he wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist. His free hand going to Dean’s hip as he leaned into Dean pushing his tongue past Dean’s lips and teeth greedily. 

Dean’s tongue teased against the abused corner of Naythin’s mouth before nipping at the other side, running his tongue over that bite too to take away the sting. He nipped at Naythin’s bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth with a low moan before slowly, almost reluctantly allowing it to slip free from between his lips. “Turn around,” he instructed as he moved to sit flat on his ass on the carpeted floor. “Wait.” He shifted to his knees again and pushed his sweats down his hips and thighs, tugging them off his legs as he sat back on his ass once more. Tossing the sweats aside, he spread his legs wide and motioned for Naythin. “Turn aroun’ an’ sit between m’legs.” 

Naythin waited for Dean to get settled before he pulled his shorts off, tossing them to the side. Turning on his knee, he sat on the floor and backed up until his back came into contact with Dean’s chest. He couldn’t help the way his eyes slipped closed at the skin on skin contact. Every muscle in his body released as he leaned back against Dean. Raising both hands, he let them come to rest on the tops of Dean’s thighs. 

Leaning minutely forward, Dean dipped his head somewhat and began to trail feather light kisses along Naythin’s shoulder, then up the side of his neck, nipping a little rougher here and there before making his way back to the nape of Naythin’s neck where the kisses became feather light once more. Making his way to the other side of Naythin’s neck, he pulled his mouth away a little and let his wolf out enough for his fangs to drop before leaning back in and dragging his fangs along the tender skin of Naythin’s neck. 

Naythin shivered as Dean lay a path of barely there kisses along his shoulder to his neck. Turning his head to the side, Naythin shivered as goosebumps erupted over his skin causing his nipples to pebble on his chest. Following the path of Dean’s lips on his neck, Naythin’s head fell forward and tilted to the opposite side giving Dean as much access as he could. Humming softly, Naythin shivered again when he felt Dean’s fangs brush against his skin. “God, that feels good.” 

Dean wrapped an arm around Naythin’s middle while his other hand moved to Naythin’s thigh while he continued to drag his fangs along the side of Naythin’s neck. Cujo wanted to bite, but Dean forced him back enough so that when he did bite down he wouldn’t be crushing anything inside or drawing buckets of blood. He nipped at Naythin’s neck, each bite rougher than the last until he hit Naythin’s shoulder then he went back to barely there feather light kisses. Making his way back to Naythin’s neck again, he dragged the tip of his tongue upward along the side of Naythin’s neck to his ear nipping semi-gently at the delicate flesh behind it. His hand on Naythin’s thigh moved down between Naythin’s legs, wrapping around his shaft and squeezing. He slowly began to move his fist along Naythin’s flesh, the touch nearly as feather light as the kisses to Naythin’s shoulders had been. 

Naythin’s head fell to the side as Dean nipped along his neck. His breath hitching with each nip. The soft groan turned into a deep growl as Dean nipped harder at the base of his neck. Naythin’s cock twitched and pulsed, growing hard and long between his legs. Moaning as Dean dragged his tongue up the side of Naythin’s neck, he slid his hands to the sides of Dean’s thighs running them up and down slowly. Naythin sucked in a surprised breath as Dean took hold of his shaft. Letting his head fall back on Dean’s shoulder, Naythin’s hips rocked forward as much as possible. A long slow shiver ran up the length of Naythin’s spine from Dean’s light touch on his hard length. “Oh my God.” 

Moving his mouth from behind Naythin’s ear to the shell, Dean ran the tip of his tongue along the shape of it before nipping gently at the lobe. His hand continued to move along Naythin’s cock in slow, loose strokes, barely touching his hard length. His other hand slid upward from Naythin’s middle to his chest where he caught one of Naythin’s nipples between thumb and forefinger, rolling and tweaking the hard bud. Releasing Naythin’s earlobe his mouth moved back to the nape of Naythin’s neck pressing barely there kisses against the tender flesh as he slowly made his way around to the other side of Naythin’s neck. He nipped at the skin of Naythin’s neck without preamble. Dragging his mouth along the length of Naythin’s neck he bit down again just below Naythin’s ear. 

Goosebumps erupted on Naythin’s skin as Dean nipped at his earlobe, his breath hitching in his throat. Naythin sucked in a sharp breath as Dean pinched and rolled his nipple. Humming softly, his fingertips dug into the muscle of Dean’s thighs as Naythin slid his hands along the outside of them. A low whimpering moan escaped his throat as he raised his head following the path Dean’s lips made as he kissed and nipped along Naythin’s neck. Letting out a soft cry as Dean bit down on his neck, Naythin’s cock twitched and pulsed hard in Dean’s hand. “Dean...baby...please...feels s’good.” Naythin’s hips rocked forward slightly the way he was sitting against Dean. 

A low rumbling growl rumbled in Dean’s chest, vibrating against Naythin’s back. Releasing the skin he’d bitten a moment ago, Dean dragged his teeth, letting his fangs drop just enough to that they lightly moved against Naythin’s skin. He continued to stroke Naythin’s cock with barely there glides of his fist, just enough to keep Naythin hard, but that was it. His hand that had been at Naythin’s chest slid downward, across his chest and abdomen, past his groin and the thatch of crinkly light golden brown hairs framing Naythin’s length. He used that had to cup Naythin’s balls, squeezing and tugging at them firmly but gently as to not cause Naythin any real pain. Releasing them, he dipped his hand lower and let just the barest bit of claw extend from his fingertips, using them to drag along the underside of Naythin’s sac. At that same moment that he teased Naythin’s balls, he bit down against another section of Naythin’s neck, this time hard enough to leave a mark behind. 

A shiver ran up Naythin’s spine as Dean dragged his fangs over his skin. Goosebumps covered his skin pebbling his nipples. Naythin pushed back against Dean’s chest, a low growl rumbled in his chest as Dean squeezed and pulled on his balls. His cock twitched hard in Dean’s hand as Naythin dug his fingers into Dean’s thighs. Naythin’s back bowed hard as he gasped loudly from the Dean raked his claws along the underside of his balls. “Oh my God! Fuck...Dean.” Squeezing his eyes tight, Naythin barked out a loud yell as Dean bit hard on his neck. His heart racing in his chest as his sides heaved. 

A low growl broke from Dean’s throat, his eyes squeezed tight as he held onto the skin between his teeth and continued to run his hand along Naythin’s length while teasing his balls. He finally, slowly, tightened his hold with each long stroke along Naythin’s shaft until he was stroking him in long hard pulls, his wrist pivoting with each upward glide. His other hand squeezed Naythin’s balls, his thumb pressing hard against Naythin’s perineum with the force needed, that most humans lacked, to actually increase pleasure the way it’s supposed to do. Releasing the bit of flesh in his mouth, Dean licked across the abused skin and dipped his head, nipping along Naythin’s collarbone. “Are y’gonna cum for me?” He murmured huskily between nips. He shifted his hand on Naythin’s balls, releasing them so he could once again drag the tips of his claws along the underside of Naythin’s balls before squeezing them firmly. 

Naythin’s body stiffened as Dean started to stroke his cock harder than the previous feather light strokes. If his eyes would have been open they would have rolled back in his head. Naythin’s body shuddered with each squeeze of his balls. Letting out a long low groan, Naythin let his muscles go lax as he let his full weight fall back against Dean’s chest. His breaths coming out in a mix of moans and growled groans from the pressure on his perineum. Naythin could feel his orgasm building; the heat pooling low in his gut. Licking his lips, he gave a barely there nod. “Yes...God yes.” Sweat broke out over Naythin’s body, his panted groan filled breaths coming out in time to each stroke of Dean’s fisted hand on his cock. His muscles started to lock up as he dropped his hands to the floor pushing against it using the floor as leverage so he could push his hips up hard. Gritting his teeth, Naythin threw his head back against Dean’s shoulder as he let out a loud growled groan. His hips bucked hard as the first stream of cum shot from the tip of his dick. 

Dean squeezed Naythin’s balls in tandem to each tight upward stroke along Naythin’s dick, milking him for everything he had. He let his fist slip up and over the head of Naythin’s dick in the middle of his orgasm, squeezing the head and smearing cum over the head and down the sides of Naythin’s shaft as he continued to move his fist along Naythin’s length. His strokes along Naythin’s length slowed as Naythin’s orgasm ebbed, and each squeeze on Naythin’s balls grew less and less. He did however drag the tips of his claws along the underside of Naythin’s sac once more just before Naythin’s body went lax against his own. Lifting his hand from Naythin’s balls, Dean wrapped that arm around Naythin’s middle hugging Naythin up against him as he turned his head against Naythin’s shoulder and buried his face against the side of Naythin’s neck. 

Naythin was going to be the first Lycan in history to die of a heart attack. Holy shit! The tips of his fingers were tingling as he attempted to get his breathing under control. His chest rose and fell as if he’d just sprinted a 26 mile marathon. Naythin’s hips bucked hard as he sucked in a harsh breath when Dean raked his claws along the underside of his balls. Bastard. Oh God but it felt good. The only conscious movement he managed was tilted his head toward Dean and letting it rest on the side of Dean’s. “Shit...I can’...holy shit. What’d ya do ta me?” Naythin flexed his fingers slowly against the carpet to try and get the tingling to stop. 

Dean couldn’t help the soft husky chuckle that pushed past his lips at Naythin’s question, his warm breath fanning against the skin of Naythin’s throat. “Why?” He murmured huskily, his voice thick and nearly hoarse like he’d been asleep. “You complainin’?” He slowly, hesitantly, pulled his head up and looked around Naythin’s room for something to wipe his hands on. He spotted one of those weird decorative things Arie put on all the beds, both here at home and at the pack house. She said they were decorative...and maybe a tad witchy, whatever that meant. He snagged it and used it as a towel to mop, not only his hands off, but Naythin’s stomach and groin as well. 

Naythin hummed quietly slowly rolling his head back and forth on Dean’s shoulder. “Not complainin’ at all. You can do that any time you want. Over and over and over again.” Naythin gave a huffed chuckled that quickly turned into a low moan as Dean wiped across his stomach and groin. “That too.” Blinking his eyes open, he tried to get his arms and legs to cooperate but they felt heavy...almost boneless. Great. He was the equivalent of a 190 pound infant. Awesome. 

Dean chuckled softly. “Yer easy,” he mused teasingly, his smile wide enough that the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkled. His attention was fixed on cleaning them both up for a few minutes until he decided that they were good. Tossing the bed runner toward Naythin’s hamper, he wrapped his arms around Naythin’s middle and tucked his head down, his face against the side of Naythin’s neck. “I love you.” 

Naythin let himself relax as he lay back against Dean’s chest. His breathing was slowly going back to normal and his heart stopped trying to pound its way out of his chest. He let his eyes slip closed as he raised both arms wrapping them over Dean’s arms. Letting out a long contented sigh, Naythin smiled slowly. “I love you, too.” Moments like this were what made everything Naythin gave up worth it. Some would argue and tell him he’d been a fool to give up what he did but Naythin didn’t think so. 

Dean’s lips slowly pulled into a devious grin against the side of Naythin’s neck. “Y’know, I could’a gave that an Alpha push,” he mused, his brows rose in unison and slowly lifted his head to gaze at Naythin’s profile. 

Naythin cracked open one eye as he glared at Dean. “Annnd the moments gone. Jerk.” Lifting his hand from the floor, Naythin elbowed Dean lightly in the ribs. “There’s gotta be some spell or somethin’ Arie can come up so you can’ do that anymore. You like it _way_ too much.” 

Dean chuckled, the corners of his eyes crinkling again with his wide smile. He tangled one of his legs with Naythin’s and tightened his hold, just a little, around Naythin’s middle. “I highly doubt that _my_ wife is gonna make _you_ a spell that makes me not be able to have fun.” He dipped his head and pressed a kiss against Naythin’s shoulder. “Besides, you like it too, don’ even lie.” 

Naythin huffed as he rolled his eyes. A smirk curling the corners of his mouth. “Fine. Fine...I admit it. I’ll deny it outside this room though.” Bringing his hand back across his stomach, Naythin wrapped both arms tight around Dean’s. The selfish side of him wanted to stay just the way they were and forget about everything and everyone else outside his bedroom door. 

Dean chuckled softly and nodded against Naythin’s shoulder. “Fair enough,” he allowed, his smile never faltering. It had been a long time since he’d smiled like this. It was no fault of Arie’s that was for sure, it wasn’t like the woman hadn’t tried, but after Naythin’s death life just hadn’t been the same. If it hadn’t been for Nate, and the fact that he knew it would have killed Arie, he probably would have put a silver bullet in his own brain. He tried to tell himself that it was simply because he’d murdered someone, a friend. But deep down, Dean knew better, he just hadn’t wanted to admit that he’d been in love with Naythin, not even to himself. 

Naythin listened to the house as he sat on the floor of his room wrapped in Dean’s arms. There were all the usual sounds including Nate’s even breathing as he slept in his crib and Arie’s down the hall in her and Dean’s room. Even though the house was new, it had its own middle of the night sounds as it settled on its foundation. It had taken Naythin a while to get used to them and not jump every time. Lifting one arm, he brought it over his shoulder wrapping his fingers lightly around the back of Dean’s neck. “Yer quiet. What are ya thinkin’ so hard about?”

Dean hummed, the smile that had curved his lips before had long melted away, but he curved them back into a smile now as he pushed those darker thoughts away. “You,” he responded, “An’ me, I guess.” 

Taking his hand from Dean’s neck, Naythin turned at the waist so he could see Dean’s face. He studied him for a long moment before nodding slowly. “Good or bad? Don’ lie to me. I can see it in yer eyes.” 

Dean shook his head. “Good...now.” He shrugged a shoulder. “I just was thinkin’ how long it’d been since I’d smiled like that, felt...I dunno, happy… Kinda led me down darker roads…” 

Naythin leaned in resting his forehead lightly against Dean’s. Closing his eyes, he sighed softly. “M’sorry.” His voice barely above a whisper. 

Dean’s eyes slipped closed as he leaned his forehead against Naythin’s in turn, but his apology had him pulling his head back and his eyes opening, confusion clear in their verdant depths, his forehead creased with it. “You don’t have anything to be sorry for,” he murmured with a slight shake of his head. 

Slowly opening his eyes, Naythin looked into Dean’s eyes. “Yeah. I do. It’s m’fault you keep goin’ down that road. I can’ ever forgive m’self for hurtin’ you like that. All of you. Even comin’ back tryin’ to fix it...I’m so sorry.” 

Dean slowly shook his head. “It...I dunno, maybe it’s not all yer fault, if I’d had the courage to tell you I loved you then…” 

Leaning in, Naythin gently pressed his lips to the corner of Dean’s mouth. “Deep down, I knew I loved you for a long time. An’ not like two brothers but like now.” Dropping his eyes, Naythin licked his bottom lip letting out a chuckled huff. “I uh...I use to get jealous seein’ you an’ Arie together sometimes. It’s stupid but…” Naythin shrugged as he concentrated on the center of Dean’s chest as it rose and fell with each breath he took. 

Dean’s legs tightened around Naythin somewhat as he lifted a hand to cup the side of Naythin’s neck, his fingers curling into the long strands of Naythin’s hair at the back of his neck. “Yeah well, as bad as this sounds, I think I cheered the hell hound that killed doc Frankenstein.” 

Naythin swallowed hard, one hand gliding across his stomach. There were times, he could still feel the hounds claws ripping him open. Sighing, Naythin looked up meeting Dean’s gaze. “Ya wanna know why I _fell_ for Ky as fast as I did? To try an’ prove to m’self that I wasn’t in love with you.” 

“Yeah well, why do ya think I mentioned her to ya to begin with?” Dean shrugged a shoulder. 

“If ya didn’ like her, why’d ya do it?” 

“Well, I didn’t hate her then, it wasn’t until she became more than a way to clean the pipes,” Dean explained with a shrug of one shoulder. 

“It was okay until I moved out of the pack house and into her place. Look how well that ended.” Naythin could remember Ky’s near hysterics after he’d been sprung from Lycan jail. She’d packed his stuff and left it in her garage telling him she couldn’t handle the Lycan politics. So much for the _I love you’s_. 

“I uh...I made them go get you like that because I wanted to scare her away,” Dean confessed with a slight cringe. “After that I had to go through with the whole jail and sentencing thing just to cover my tracks.” 

Naythin’s eyebrows rose in unison as he pulled his head back. “Wow. So, you got us together and then broke us up? Yeah, cuz sleepin’ in m’truck was so much fun.” 

Dean’s brows rose and he lifted a hand, index finger raised as he wagged it back and forth. “Oh no, uh-uh, I didn’t _get you two together_ , I simply pointed out a warm body. I never told you to have _feelings_ for her. I’ve slept with a lotta women in my time, I mean A LOT of women, but not one of ‘em was more than a nice warm body. Usually I was long gone before they even woke up. Big difference. Huge.” 

“I never did the _warm body_ thing. EVER.” Naythin closed his eyes, taking in several slow deep breaths in through his nose and out the same way. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at ya.” Leaning forward, he let his head rest on Dean’s shoulder, his forehead barely touching the side of Dean’s neck. 

“Not like I knew that,” Dean mumbled, “Prob’ly should’ve asked I guess.” He knew he’d tensed, even if he hadn’t meant to. “Yeah,” he sighed heavily, “Ya did. You...you still have feelings for her. And I just confessed to blowin’ it for ya.” He slowly started pulling away from Naythin. “I uh, I should get dressed. I promised to make Ar coffee an’ Nate’ll be up soon for a feeding.” 

Reaching up with both hands, Naythin pushed Dean back against the bed. “No. You didn’t blow it for me. It wouldn’t have lasted anyway, you just saved me making a huge mistake later on. I’ll always have some feelings for her but I don’t love her. I don’ think I really did, actually. I love _you_.” Taking his hand from Dean’s shoulder, Naythin reached for Dean’s hand and lifted it placing it palm side down over his heart. “I didn’t bond with Kyla. My heart belongs to you. Only you.” 

Dean didn’t fight against Naythin as he pushed him back against the side of the bed. He could have, he easily could have overpowered him and he knew it. He remembered it. He flexed his hand at his side, the one he’d crushed Naythin’s skull with, feeling the bones bust under his hand even now. He stared at Naythin, but he wasn’t really seeing him, not until he forced those thoughts away. He gave a slight nod to Naythin’s words, the corners of his lips twitching upward just slightly. “Yeah,” he breathed softly, “I know. M’sorry.” 

Naythin stared into Dean’s eyes for a long moment before leaning in and kissing him on the lips. Gently at first, his tongue teasing the seam of Dean’s mouth. He could feel his heart rate increase as he pressed Dean’s hand to his chest. _You do this to me...not Kyla._ Pushing his tongue past Dean’s lips and teeth, Naythin crushed his lips to Dean’s. His tongue gliding alongside Dean’s as he kissed him hungrily. 

Dean’s eyes slipped closed and he moaned softly at the touch of Naythin’s lips against his own, he’d been ready to gather his things and leave, he knew he’d said too much, or maybe he hadn’t said enough, he wasn’t totally sure. All of this, he and Naythin like this, was still so new. He held himself back more often than not. He was afraid, plain and simple. Afraid that he’d push too far, too fast, and hurt one or both of the two people he hoped to never hurt. A deeper moan ripped from Dean’s throat as Naythin’s tongue pushed its way past his lips and teeth, sliding alongside his own tongue. A deep guttural groan rumbled in Dean’s chest as he returned Naythin’s kiss with gusto; giving as good as he got, his tongue tangling and dueling with Naythin’s, his head shifting from side to side. Their teeth clanked together every now and again as they practically devoured each other’s mouths. The fingertips of his hand pressed to Naythin’s chest dug into the skin as he held onto Naythin. His other hand rose to pull Naythin closer until he was practically sitting on his lap. His arm remained around Naythin, holding him there as though he might turn tail and run off if he didn’t. 

Without breaking the kiss, Naythin reached between their bodies wrapping his fingers around Dean’s shaft. He squeezed the base firmly before slowly dragging his fisted hand along its length, twisting his wrist on each upstroke. A deep groan rolled up his throat as he leaned into Dean deepening the kiss, giving as good as he got. Naythin’s nostrils flared wide as he tried to breath in enough air to ease the burning in his lungs. 

Dean sucked in a sharp breath, his nostrils flaring with it when Naythin wrapped his hand around Dean’s shaft. He exhaled that breath on a deep long moan that rumbled in his chest. His hips cantered forward, thrusting his hard length into Naythin’s hand as best as he could sitting on the floor the way he was. He didn’t pull out of the kiss, instead he chased Naythin’s tongue with a single minded purpose; capturing it and sucking at the muscle the same way he would Naythin’s cock, sliding his mouth up and down along its length. 

Naythin moaned deep in his chest; his own cock twitching as it grew hard and thick as Dean sucked on his tongue. Turning the tables, Naythin loosened his grip on Dean’s shaft until his hand was barely gliding along its length. With a deep rumbling growl that vibrated his chest, Naythin pulled his head away gulping in lungfuls of air. Dropping his head to Dean’s shoulder, Naythin turned his head kissing a path along the thick muscle that ran up from Dean’s shoulder to just behind his ear. “I wan’ you inside me.” He whispered, his lips ghosting along the ridge of Dean’s ear. Nipping roughly at the edge of Dean’s earlobe, Naythin sucked it gently, pulling back slowly letting it slip from between his lips. 

A low rumbling growl slid up Dean’s throat when Naythin loosened his grip on his cock, mimicking the way he’d teased Naythin’s dick. His breaths panted out heavily between his softly parted lips when Naythin broke the kiss. His cock pulsed and twitched within Naythin’s hand as he moaned low when Naythin kissed a path along his neck. Another groan left him when Naythin nipped at his ear and suckled his earlobe. “Y’read my mind,” he panted huskily, “Was gonna say the same thing, wan’ inside you so fuckin’ bad.” 

Tilting his head slightly, Naythin nipped not once but twice at the skin just behind Dean’s ear. His hand continued to barely stroke along the length of Dean’s shaft. Taking his hand from where he held Dean’s hand to his chest, Naythin took hold of Dean’s balls; squeezing and rolling them in the palm of his hand. Leaning in, Naythin pressed his lips to the side of Dean’s neck humming as he kissed and nipped his way down to his shoulder. “How bad?” Naythin whispered, his lips brushing against the skin at the point where Dean’s neck and shoulder met. 

Dean’s breaths hitched and his hips bucked, pushing his hard throbbing cock into Naythin’s loose fist. A deep guttural growl of frustration rumbled in his throat as his neck arched back and to the side, offering up as much of his neck and throat as he could to Naythin. Dean’s eyes were closed, and they’d just about rolled back in his head with the way Naythin was handling his balls and teasing his dick and neck. Naythin’s question however had them opening. He had to blink several times to clear away the haze of passion so that he could see straight. He wasn’t totally certain what it was Naythin wanted out of him with that question and the way his body was tensed as tight as a bow with everything that Naythin was doing to him made it hard to think clearly. He knew how he could answer Arie if she had asked such a question, he’d pick her ass up throw her down on the bed pin her beneath him and fuck her into the mattress until they were both breathless and as limp as over cooked noodles. Naythin on the other hand… He swallowed hard and scrambled for something to say. “More than you…” _could handle_ “could ever know,” he rasped softly. 

Naythin hummed against Dean’s skin as he swirled a small circle with the tip of his tongue. Nipping at the area, Naythin quickly kissed away the sting. “Show me.” Picking him head up, he pulled it back until he could see into Dean’s eyes. “Show me.” 

Dean swallowed hard and was about to shake his head, but he didn’t want to blow this too. He searched Naythin’s eyes with his own and finally gave a slow nod of his head. “Um, yeah, I uh…” he glanced back over his shoulder at the bed and searched out the location of the lube before he looked back at Naythin. He moved a hand from Naythin’s back to the nape of his neck, using the hold to pull Naythin, non too gently to him, his mouth slanting roughly against Naythin’s, his tongue pushing past Naythin’s lips and teeth without preamble. He mapped out Naythin’s mouth, teasing the roof and along the backs of his teeth before tangling his tongue with Naythin’s, dueling with it. His head shifted from side to side as he kissed Naythin hard. A low growl rumbled in Dean’s throat as he leaned into Naythin far enough so that he could shift his body, his weight, and get his feet under him. 

Naythin sucked in a surprised breath as Dean pulled him in and kissed him hard. His own tongue tangled and wrestled with Dean’s as he returned his kiss, giving as good as he got. Lifting his hand from Dean’s balls, Naythin cupped the side of Dean’s neck, his fingers wrapping around the back and pulling Dean close crushing his lips against Dean’s. Naythin pulled his knees up under him as Dean started to move forcing him to release the hold he had on Dean’s shaft. Taking his now free hand, Naythin wrapped his arm around Dean’s back pulling him tight against his body. 

Dean continued to kiss Naythin, holding the nape of his neck with one hand while reaching back toward the bed with the other. He felt around blindly for a few minutes until his hand finally landed on the bottle of lube. If his mouth hadn’t been otherwise occupied he likely would have let out a victory cry. Lube in hand, he tossed it a little further away from himself on the floor before wrapping that arm around Naythin’s upper back. Pushing off the balls of his feet as hard as he could, he managed to knock Naythin backward and onto the floor. His hand shifted the second his feet left the ground and he used his hand to cradle the back of Naythin’s head to help absorb some of the impact when his body hit the floor. His mouth pulled from Naythin’s a half second before Naythin’s back hit the floor. Since Naythin was a Lycan, he didn’t have to worry about any real injuries from the move, he likely hadn’t had to cradle his head protectively, but some habits died hard. 

Naythin’s grip on the back of Dean’s neck and around the small of his back tightened as his feet left the floor and he was airborne. His wolf jumped up assuming a defensive posture before Naythin could push him back. As Dean broke the kiss, Naythin grit his teeth for the impact. Even though the floor of his room was carpeted, Dean wasn’t exactly being gentle. The force of Naythin’s back hitting the floor pushed the air from his lungs with a loud grunt. Naythin was prepared for the back of his head to crack hard against the floor but only felt Dean’s hand against it as he hit. Opening his eyes, he looked up into Dean’s as he tried to inflate his lungs with quick shallow breaths. 

When Dean’s eyes met Naythin’s they were somewhere between his natural green and those swirling white orbs of his wolf’s; something akin to the hue of tumbled aventurine. When his lips pulled into a grin, it was to show off a nice set of barely there fangs, just enough to scare the living shit out of a human, but not enough to do much else. He gave Naythin a second to catch his breath before dipping his head with a low growl and nipping roughly along the side of Naythin’s neck. The knee of one leg pushed between Naythin’s, spreading them as Dean’s hips thrust and rolled against Naythin’s. 

As Naythin focused on Dean’s eyes, his own widened slightly at the color. He’d never seen Dean’s eyes turn that shade of green before. Naythin didn’t have time to think too long before Dean was nipping at the side of his neck. His head tilted to the side as he arched his neck exposing as much of his throat and neck to Dean as he could. His arms raised coming to rest on Dean’s sides as he groaned loudly, his hips rolling to meet Dean’s as he spread his legs wide. 

With a snarl, Dean lifted his head and reached for the lube with one hand while its twin moved, sliding between them to wrap around Naythin’s cock, stroking him in long hard pulls along his length, his wrist pivoting with each upward glide of his fist. With the lube close, he dipped his head again and resumed his attack on Naythin’s neck and throat, nipping a little more gently on the delicate skin of Naythin’s throat but barely being gentle at all when it came to the side of his neck, each bite leaving bruises in their wake.

Naythin’s cock twitched and pulsed hard with each nip and bite on his neck and throat. Gasping loudly with each nip to his throat, he pushed his back into the floor, forcing his hips up higher as they bucked and thrust into Dean’s hand.

Dean reached for Naythin’s hand, threading his fingers with Naythin’s as he pushed his arm down against the floor. Lifting his head, he released Naythin’s cock and reached across Naythin, grabbing the lube. As he pulled his arm back he glanced down at Naythin to make sure he was okay. So far, so good. He popped the lube with his thumb and pulled his body back, his back arching like a cat so he could both see, and get his hand down between them far enough for him to pour a good amount of lube all over his dick. Once he figured it was as lubed up as it was going to get, he pulled his hand out and snapped the cap closed on the bottle, tossing it to the side. Turning his attention to Naythin he gave a curt nod. “Wrap yer legs aroun’ me.” Once Naythin did as he said, Dean pushed his hips forward, pushing the head of his cock inside Naythin, just past the first ring of muscle. He watched Naythin’s face closely, as much as he wanted to take him fast and hard, he also didn’t want to be a total dick and hurt him in the process. “If it hurts too much, stop me,” he rasped. He squeezed Naythin’s hand that he held to make sure Naythin had heard him, his brows lifting in unison.

Naythin’s heart skipped a beat when Dean pinned his arm to the floor. The only saving grace that stopped Naythin from losing his shit and freaking out was that he could see Dean and knew it was Dean holding his hand. Dipping his chin almost to his chest, Naythin watched Dean pop the cap on the lube and pour it along the length of his shaft. He didn’t even try to fight the moan that slipped up his throat or the way his hips rolled as he watched Dean spread the lube on his cock. His own dick twitched and pulsed jealously. Naythin didn’t hesitate to lift his legs when Dean told him to, hooking his ankles at the small of Dean’s back. The sudden burning sensation combined with the stretching had Naythin gasping audibly. His head pushed back into the carpet as he breathed through the rapidly receding pain. Peeling his eyes open, Naythin looked up at Dean, squeezing his hand in return. “M’okay. Don’ stop.” _Oh God, don’t stop._ Naythin braced his free arm against the floor and pushed back against Dean in a silent plea for more.

Dean searched Naythin’s eyes and his features for a moment before giving a curt nod and, laying his forehead against Naythin’s shoulder, thrust his hips forward, pushing himself deeper inside Naythin. Once he was past the second ring of muscle, he paused; both for himself so he didn’t do like his body was screaming at him to do which was burying his cock balls deep inside the tight vise of Naythin’s ass and never mind this easy does it bullshit and because he wanted to give Naythin’s body a moment to get use to the invasion. When Naythin moved beneath him his head snapped up and a warning snarl broke past his lips before he could stop it. He immediately dropped his head again, his forehead pressed against Naythin’s shoulder. “Sorry. I know...I wan’ it as bad as you do...worse. But m’not gonna hurt you,” he rasped thickly. 

Naythin groaned as Dean pushed his cock deeper inside him. His eyes slipped closed as he tried to relax as much as possible. It wasn’t like this was their first time, but every other time Dean had opened Naythin up. This was different...raw. A part of Naythin was screaming for Dean to stop screwing around and slam his cock balls deep NOW but Naythin knew Dean wouldn’t do it no matter how much Naythin begged him to. Naythin started to roll his hips and pull Dean down with his heels only to freeze at the snarl that ripped from Dean’s chest. Instinctively, Naythin turned his head to the side exposing his throat. Swallowing hard, he slowly turned his head back resting it against Dean’s. “S’okay. Yer not gonna hurt me. Please, Dean.” 

It was on the tip of Dean’s tongue to argue the matter, to tell Naythin that there had been times when he’d hurt Arie, but he was pretty sure that talking about your _other_ wasn’t allowed while being with your _other...other_. Wow, that was gonna be fun to explain. He mentally shook those thoughts from his head and focused on the here and now. He tightened his hold on Naythin’s hand while his other hand slid up the side of Naythin’s shoulder and wrapped over it from the back, holding onto him tightly. Lifting his head he stared down into Naythin’s eyes as he pulled his hips back until just the very tip of his dick was still inside Naythin and then, with one hard thrust, buried himself balls deep inside Naythin. His eyes squeezed closed somewhere in the process but Dean couldn’t tell you exactly when if you asked him. A low growl ripped from deep in Dean’s chest as his hips began to move, thrusting hard and fast. With each thrust, Dean subconsciously made it a point to nail Naythin’s prostate, but again, he couldn’t have said he did for the life of him. The only thing he knew in that moment was _MINE_. He dipped his head as his fangs dropped, and with a low snarl, he sank them deeply into the tender flesh between Naythin’s shoulder and neck. 

Naythin forced himself to relax every muscle in his body when Dean gripped his shoulder. Flaring his nostrils, he inhaled, filling his lungs to capacity before slowly exhaling and repeating. A shiver ran up Naythin’s spine as Dean started to pull out. Keeping his eyes locked on the light green of Dean’s eyes, Naythin exhaled when his hips stopped moving. Naythin’s eyes slammed shut as he let out a loud yell as Dean slammed into him burying his cock balls deep in one hard thrust. If Naythin had been human, Dean very well could have broken Naythin’s pelvis with how hard he’d hit him. He locked his leg muscles, digging his heels into the small of Dean’s back to keep Dean from pulling too far away. Each time Dean slammed into him, Naythin cried out, his cock pulsing hard as small electrical shocks shot up his spine from the way the head of Dean’s cock hit Naythin’s prostate. Throwing his head back into the floor, Naythin turned his head to the side just in time for Dean to bury his fangs into the muscle at his neck and shoulder. Squeezing his eyes closed as tight as he could, Naythin bit back the near scream that threatened to rip from his lungs. Naythin’s cock was impossibly hard as it bobbed against his stomach with each hard thrust of Dean’s hips. Naythin wrapped both arms around Dean’s upper back, his fingers digging into the muscle on Dean’s shoulder blades. He had to fight several times to keep his claws from punching holes in Dean’s skin. 

Low animalistic growls rumbled deep in Dean’s throat as he continued to ram his cock into Naythin hard. Slowly, he managed to release his death grip on Naythin’s shoulder and lower his arm, slipping his hand between them though it was a tight fit between how close Naythin was keeping him, and the fact that he wasn’t about to pull away too far himself. He managed to wrap his fingers around Naythin’s cock and slowly, he stroked along Naythin’s length, the movements were small due to the confined space, but it was better than no friction at all. Dean’s thrusts sped up a little as his cock pulsed within the vise-like grip of Naythin’s inner muscles. Soft grunts and growl-like groans sounded in his throat only to be muffled against Naythin’s shoulder. 

Naythin clung to Dean as if his life depended on it. His breaths coming out in grunted groans and low moans. Each time Dean thrust into him, Naythin could feel the muscle in his shoulder tearing as Dean bit down on him. His back arched slightly as Dean wrapped his fingers around his shaft and started stroking it. The combination of Dean’s fingers around his shaft and the way he was fucking Naythin as hard as he could was quickly putting Naythin over the edge. Goosebumps broke out over his skin followed quickly by a thin layer of sweat. Naythin growled deep in his chest as he turned his head toward Dean’s ignoring the searing pain in his shoulder. “I’m gonna cum...oh fuck I’m gonna cum!” 

Dean withdrew his fangs from Naythin’s shoulder and quickly licked across the abused flesh before slanting his mouth over Naythin’s, his tongue pushed in past his lips and teeth to tangle with Naythin’s tongue, kissing him hard. His hips bucked and thrust erratically, his hips slamming into Naythin hard. If they were lucky they’d only come out of this with a few bruises and abrasions, or at least Dean would. He knew that Naythin was holding back, even as he started to cum. He arched his back against Naythin’s fingertips that were no doubt leaving bruises and crescent moons behind. Which would be gone before Dean climbed up off the floor. Naythin’s inner muscles squeezed Dean’s cock as it pulsed pushing Dean over the edge right along with Naythin. A low guttural growl ripped from Dean’s throat as he slamming his hips against Naythin with every thrust. “Don’t hold back,” he gasped between pants and growled cries as he came. 

_Don’t hold back._ Talk about not wanting to hurt someone. Naythin gave a barely there nod as he did exactly what Dean said. Tightening his grip around Dean’s back, Naythin’s claws punched through the ends of his fingers digging deep into Dean’s back. Lifting his head from the floor, Naythin let out a deep roar as his fangs dropped and he bit down hard sinking his fangs deep in the muscle where Dean’s neck and shoulder met. Naythin’s orgasm rolled over him in waves, his hips bucked and thrust as if they had a mind of there own as his inner muscles clamped down hard around Dean’s cock. 

Dean growled deep in his throat when Naythin’s claws punctured the skin of his back and a loud cry of surprise broke past Dean’s lips when Naythin sank his teeth into his shoulder. It didn’t stop him from cuming though, if anything it intensified it, make it last that much longer. He threw his head back despite the way he felt Naythin’s fangs rip through muscle as he did so. Soft grunted cries pushed past his softly parted lips as his orgasm finally, slowly began to ebb. He collapsed against Naythin once his body allowed his muscles to relax, but he held onto Naythin tightly as aftershocks rolled along his nerve endings causing his hips to buck and tremble of their own accord. 

As Dean fell against him, Naythin’s claws retracted and he started running his hands slowly along the length of Dean’s back. As carefully as he could Naythin eased his fangs from Dean’s shoulder. Quickly licking over the wound, Naythin wanted to kick himself for the amount of damage he’d caused. He knew Dean healed scary fast but it still bothered him. Turning his head to the side, Naythin leaned his head against Dean’s as he slowly lowered his legs from Dean’s back. He didn't even try to hide the groan from the way his muscles protested. Yeah, he was gonna be sore for a while. The movement of his legs had Naythin’s hips giving off half hearted thrusts as a series of aftershocks rolled over him. 

Dean’s breath hitched and his cock gave a half hearted attempt at being interested in the movement of Naythin’s hips but it failed miserably when it came to rising again to the occasion, at least for the time being. He slowly picked up his head and turned it, pressing a kiss to Naythin’s shoulder. “Hey,” he murmured hoarsely, his voice rough almost like it would be from sleep. His forehead creased and his brows knitted as he tried to get a look at Naythin’s other shoulder. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you...too much?” 

Naythin kept up the slow glide of his hands up and down the length of Dean’s back. “M’okay. I uhh...I was gonna ask ya the same thing.” Cringing as his hand passed over the area where his claws had been buried just moments before. “I know how fast you heal an’ all but I uhh...I kinda did a number on yer neck.” 

Dean hissed in a breath when he turned his head in the direction of the bite in an attempt to look over his shoulder at his back. He gave up after a minute and turned his attention back to Naythin with a nod. “I’m pretty sure m’back’s already healed. My neck...it’ll get there.” He searched Naythin’s eyes and frowned softly. “Uh-uh, I told you not to hold back. I’m fine. Hell, I kinda even liked it.” He grinned a little lopsidedly. His eyes shifted to Naythin’s neck where he’d bit him and glanced at Naythin’s face. “You on the other hand look like you got in a fight with a rabid Rottweiler and lost,” he turned his eyes to Naythin’s, “an’ you don’t heal as fast as me.” 

“Not holding back is one thing. Damn near ripping the muscle out is another.” Naythin’s eyes dropped to Dean’s shoulder before lifting back to his face. “M’sorry.” _Arie is gonna kick my ass._ “I asked ya to show me and you did. Got no one to blame but m’self. Besides, it made me cum hard.” 

Dean slowly shook his head, despite the slight dull throb in his neck and shoulder that it caused. “Don’t be sorry. I don’t _want_ you to be sorry. Naythin, I just told you I liked it. What the hell do you want me to do, spray paint it on the side of the pack house, **I like when Naythin bites the hell outta me**?” 

“Arie’d kick yer ass if you did that. You know how hard it is to get spray paint off stone?” Naythin chuckled and quickly regretted it as his neck started to sting. 

Dean chuckled and could only imagine how badly he’d be in the doghouse for that one, not that he’d actually do it. Probably. Sometimes being a Hunter, or even an ex-Hunter came in handy and other times it was a total pain in the ass. He knew Naythin would argue with him about which one this was since his keen observation allowed him to notice the cringe of pain that flickered swiftly across Naythin’s face, no Lycan Superpowers needed. He sighed softly and slowly pulled himself up onto his hands and knees, straddling Naythin so he could find that damn bed runner thing that he’d thrown toward the hamper earlier. Shit, maybe he’d actually got it in. He located his sweat pants and decided to just use those, not like everyone in the house hadn’t seen him naked before. Reaching for them, he snagged them with a finger and pulled them over. He used them to wipe off the hand he’d used to stroke Naythin’s cock. Once it was clean, he tossed the sweats aside and lowered himself back down onto Naythin. “Sorry,” he mumbled softly. He buried his face against the uninjured side of Naythin’s neck and waited a couple of minutes before reaching up with his now clean hand and covering the bite at the joint between Naythin’s neck and shoulder. “Does it still hurt?” He murmured while squeezing his eyes closed and concentrating on that injured bit of flesh. One of the only few good things to come from his being able to remember everything with Naythin was that he also remembered those years without him, the years that he’d spent more time with Nate than any other living being on the planet and, what with Nate being a toddler, he’d spent more time healing the boy than he had anything else. That knowledge allowed him to heal Naythin now without him knowing it, other than perhaps a slight warmth tingling against the once abused skin before he pulled his hand away. 

Naythin sucked in a quick breath as Dean’s cock slipped free from inside him. He moved his leg to one side so he wouldn’t kick the nightstand as Dean reached for his sweat pants and wiped his hand off. Naythin let his eyes slip closed as Dean settled back down on top of him. Having all Dean’s weight on him would have most people not being able to breath very well. Oddly enough, Naythin found it comforting and knew Dean was lying so he wouldn’t hurt him. Naythin shrugged his good shoulder at Dean’s question. It hurt and he knew it would for a few days even but it was something he’d live with no complaints. None where anyone could hear him anyway. Lifting his good arm, Naythin wrapped it across Dean’s back. Naythin let his other arm lay at his side as still as he could keep it so any movement wouldn’t pull at his shoulder. Sighing, he frowned as it suddenly felt like there were ants...a lot of ants...crawling all over his shoulder and the area where Dean had bit him was getting warm. Not unbearably so but noticeably warm. It didn’t register what was happening until Dean pulled his hand away. Lifting his hand, Naythin ran the backs of his fingers along his neck and shoulder. The bite was gone, he wasn’t even sore. Dropping his arm back to his side, Naythin tightened his grip around Dean’s back. “Thank you but, you really need to stop doing that when it isn’t necessary. What if there’s an emergency, huh?” 

Dean shook his head. “It’ll be okay,” he murmured softly. After a minute, he slowly lifted his head so he could look Naythin in the eye. “Seriously, I learned a lot about healing while you were....gone. Nate’s not exactly dainty. He was bangin’ himself up left an’ right so...I got pretty good at it. He use to giggle at the creepy crawlies he said it made.” He shrugged a shoulder and fought to hide the slight grimace. Yep, the one drawback, it slowed his own healing. Not a lot, but enough to notice if you were around him long enough. 

“Uh huh. I also know when you heal someone it affects yer own healing ability.” Raising his free hand, Naythin let it come to rest on Dean’s bicep. “I’d of been fine in a day or two. How long’s it gonna take you to heal that?” _Yep. Arie was gonna kick his ass fer sure._

Dean shrugged his _not_ bitten shoulder. “Arie’s bite healed while she watched, remember, I told you about that. So, I dunno...an hour or two I guess. Well, since I healed you I guess we oughtta make it two or three hours. Still not that long.” 

Naythin searched Dean’s eyes for a minute before finally relenting. “Okay. Okay. There’s a difference between Arie’s bite and mine but...still…” He still felt bad and Naythin probably always would when Dean put others well being ahead of himself. It’s who he was but there were times when it drove Naythin crazy. He slowly ran his hand along the back of Dean’s arm, his thumb following the curve of Dean’s bicep. 

Dean gazed into Naythin’s eyes a couple more minutes before he slowly lowered his head back to Naythin’s shoulder with a soft sigh. “Don’t be mad at me,” he murmured, “Like I said, I use to heal Nate all the time.” 

“I’m not mad at you.” Naythin tightened his arm around Dean, bringing his other hand up to the back of Dean’s head, his fingers digging into the sweat dampened strands. “I’m not mad.” Turning his head, Naythin pressed his lips to Dean’s temple. What Naythin could remember from… _before_...he’d seen photos of Nate and Dean together a lot. One photo would have Nate with a large bruise or scrape on his leg and the next it would be gone. He’d never paid much attention to the small details but now he knew what had happened. 

Dean heaved a sigh of relief and Naythin would have had to of been numb all over and not paying attention to not to notice the way Dean relaxed from how tense he had gotten a moment before. “Okay,” he murmured softly, the corners of his lips quirking softly, “M’glad.” 

“It’d take a lot more than that to get me mad at you.” Naythin nuzzled against Dean’s head letting out a long drawn out sigh. “You really thought I was mad at you?” 

_Before you would have been. You’d be yelling at me and telling me that I was selfish for putting myself in danger._ “I dunno, I jus’ wanted to make sure that you weren’t, that’s all.” 

Naythin tightened his arms around Dean. “If I was mad at you, you’d know it.” He was quiet for a couple minutes before turning his head and pressing his lips to the side of Dean’s head. “We’re gonna be okay...you an’ me. No more walkin’ on eggshells around each other. This hasn’t been easy...for any of us but it’s gettin’ better. No more holdin’ back, okay?” 

Dean nodded. _I remember._ “Yeah, yeah, yer right. I’ve been...tryin’ to make sure neither you or Ar feels left out or like I’m ignoring you or...I dunno...I just didn’t want anyone hurt.” He heaved a heavy sigh. “But I think yer right, this...all of this is finally startin’ to work out.” His lips curved into a contented smile and if he let himself he probably could have fallen asleep. But it had to be close to dawn an’ he’d promised Arie coffee, that hadn’t been a lie, neither had the fact that at any moment Nate was going to wake up screaming for his bottle. Maybe he could just wait a little bit longer… 

Naythin slowly started to run his hand along the length of Dean’s back. “Stop tryin’ s’hard, Dean. We’ll be fine...all of us.” Sliding his hand from the back of Dean’s head to the back of his neck, Naythin gently started to massage Dean’s neck with his fingertips. After a few minutes, Naythin noticed the way Dean’s muscles relaxed and his breathing evened out. Smiling softly, he slowly raised his hand to his bed and pulled the blanket down next to him. Naythin eased himself onto his side, holding Dean as best he could as he slid out from under him, covering Dean with the blanket. Getting up on his knees, Naythin snatched a pillow from the bed. Lifting Dean’s head, Naythin slid the pillow under him. He stayed next to Dean for another couple minutes to make sure he was going to stay asleep. Naythin blew out a soft sigh of relief as he got to his feet making his way to his dresser and carefully opening the drawer and taking out a pair of shorts. Pulling them on quickly, Naythin opened his closet door, reached in and pulled a t-shirt off a hanger. Pulling it over his head as he made his way to the bedroom door, Naythin used his body to block the light as he squeezed out into the hall closing the door as quietly as he could. Naythin made his way down the hall, pausing outside Dean and Arie’s room. Leaning close to the door, he could hear Arie’s deep, even breathing as she slept. Smiling, he walked to the end of the hall and into Nate’s room. As he crossed the room, he heard the baby start to stir in his crib. As Naythin reached the side of the crib, Nate was yawning and stretching his arms over his head. 

“Look at you, little man. Did ya sleep good?” Leaning over, Naythin carefully picked Nate up in his arms and carried him over to the changing table. “Let’s get you changed and downstairs for yer bottle, huh? Mommy and Daddy need some sleep. You wanna hang out with Uncle Naythin for a bit?” Next to spending time with Dean, being with Nate was his second favorite place to be. After changing Nate’s diaper and out of his pajamas and into jeans, a shirt and a pair of socks, Naythin carried Nate downstairs and into the kitchen. Taking a bottle out of the fridge, Naythin carried it and the baby to the sink where he turned the hot water on and let it run over the bottle to take the chill off it. Leaning against the counter, Naythin smiled as he ran his hand over the back of Nate’s head and down his back. He remembered back when Bree was this small and doing the exact same thing so Ash could sleep. “Some habits jus’ don’ go away, do they Nate?” Turning back to the counter, Naythin reached up to the cabinet for the coffee. After starting the coffee pot, Naythin turned the water off and checked the temperature of the formula on the underside of his wrist. Satisfied it wasn’t too hot, he took a clean dish towel from the drawer to use as a burp towel and carried Nate to the living room. Taking a seat on the couch, Naythin turned so he was propped up in the corner with his arm was resting against the back cushion. Getting Nate settled in his arms with the bottle, he started humming softly.

Dean wasn’t sure who Naythin thought he was trying to fool moving a Hunter around the way he was, thinking that he’d stay asleep. An ant could crawl across the floor and he’d wake up. Normally. And he’d deny what happened next until the day he died. Feeling the warmth of Naythin’s body next to him, Dean couldn’t help the sigh of contentment that pushed past his lips. He let his wolf out enough to listen and make sure Arie was okay. Once he knew that she was alright, the exhaustion that Dean felt most every day of his life mingled with the fact that he hadn’t slept most of the night, not even the meager amount he usually allowed himself, he found himself, somewhat against his will, slipping back to sleep. If the news ever got out to the Hunting community, they’d take away his Hunting license for sure. Never mind the fact that he was now a Lycan. 

When Arie’s hand slid across the mattress and came up empty, her eyes popped open and she let her wolf out. Flaring her nostrils, Arie inhaled slowly. Dean’s scent filled her lungs but it wasn’t as strong as it should have been. Rolling slowly on her back, she looked around the room. Rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand, she threw the blanket off her legs and slowly swung them over the side of the bed. Turning toward the wall that separated their room from Nate’s, Arie listened for the baby’s cries...nothing. Huh. Getting to her feet, she pulled her robe from the foot of the bed and slipped it over her arms, tying it just below her ribs. Opening the bedroom door, she tilted her head to the side and listened. She could hear faint humming coming from downstairs and deep rhythmic breathing from Naythin’s room. The only problem was that it wasn’t Naythin who was sleeping in there. Walking down the hall, Arie stopped in front of Naythin’s door, leaning in close without touching it. It was Dean’s breathing she’d heard. Smiling softly, she shook her head as she started down the stairs making enough noise for Naythin to hear her but not quiet enough to startle him. 

Leaning to the side, Naythin set the now empty bottle on the coffee table. Movement out of the corner of his eye had him slowly turning his head toward the stairs. “We didn’ wake you, did we?” 

Arie smiled, slowly shaking her head as she walked across the room. “No. I had to get up anyway. How’s he doin’?” She knew she didn’t have to be specific as to the _he_ she was talking about. 

“Better. Sleeping...I hope. He needs it.” Pushing off the couch, Naythin met Arie halfway and handed Nate to her. 

Taking the baby, Arie buried her nose in the side of his neck inhaling deeply. He always smelled like baby powder and pine needles. Sighing, she raised her head, holding Nate close. “How are you doing?” 

Naythin shrugged as he reached for the bottle and walked into the kitchen setting in the sink. “I’m fine. Why?” 

“No reason. Jus’ checkin’ to make sure. Yer way too much like Dean for your own good, ya know that right?” Arie opened a cabinet next to the sink taking down three coffee mugs and filling one for herself. Taking the mug to the table, she sat in her usual seat setting the mug near the middle of the table. 

Leaning on the counter, Naythin smiled as he dropped his head. “Yeah, I know. Two peas in a pod.” Lifting his head, he looked past the table toward the living room. “He’s so worried that he’s ignoring one of us...not paying one of us enough attention.” 

Arie shrugged as she settled Nate on her lap. “He’s a worrier. You know that. He’s not gonna change no matter what the situation is but, it’s not like this is...normal, ya know?” 

“Yeah...I know.” Naythin pushed off from the counter as he turned to fill his own mug. Taking it to the table, he pulled out his chair and lowered himself onto it. “What are we gonna do about the pack?” 

Dean’s brow furrowed and his forehead creased at whatever the hell was buzzing. Was it buzzing? No...it was… His eyes popped open. Sonofabitch! He shot off the floor like his ass was on fire and didn’t bother to check to see if he was going to be streaking as he made his way down the hall to his and Arie’s room. He quickly walked into his closet and opened a chest full to the top with cell phones, and one of them was ringing. Thank God for Lycan hearing. He dove into the phones with both hands, throwing the ones that weren’t ringing to the side while continuing to shuffle through them. Once he finally found the one that was ringing, or had been ringing he quickly slipped it open. Talk about an old cell phone. “Hello!?” He half yelled into the phone, “Hello!?” Nothing. “Sonofabitch,” he growled and quickly, still holding the cell in one hand, pulled on a pair of sweats and headed out of the closet and the bedroom. He didn’t bother being quiet, he’d heard voices from downstairs when he’d went from Naythin’s room to his and Arie’s. He came down the stairs like a herd of elephants, staring at the phone in his hand as if willing it to ring again. 

Naythin had his coffee mug halfway to his mouth when he heard Dean coming down the stairs at a run. Lowering the mug, he frowned as he looked across the table at Arie. Naythin’s frown deepened as he looked from Dean’s face to the phone he held in his hand. One morning with no trouble. Was it too much to ask for? “What’s wrong?” 

Arie raised Nate to her shoulder as she looked from Dean to Naythin and back again. Patting him gently on the back, she pushed her chair away from the table and walked over to Dean. “Hey...what is it? What’s wrong?” All kinds of scenario’s started running through her head. They hadn’t killed all the wolves that had been after Dean and Naythin. There was trouble at the pack house, just to name a few. 

Dean kept staring at the phone like he was about to shift and eat the damn thing. It took a minute to realize that he’d been spoken to. He knew Arie was standing next to him with Nate and that helped to calm him a bit, probably the reason it dawned on him at all that he and that cell phone weren’t the only two things left on the planet. He gave his head a slight shake, still staring at the phone. “I dunno. I heard this phone ringing. It’s one I used back in, I dunno, 2007 - 2008 I guess. If it’s ringing then,” he gave his head a barely there nod, “it’s because someone out there needs me.” 

The color drained from Arie’s face as she swallowed hard. Looking back at Naythin, she held Nate closer to her. “I’m going to take Nate upstairs with me while I get dressed.” She tried to keep her voice as steady as she could but failed miserably. Arie looked down at the phone in Dean’s hand as if it were her worst enemy. Turning slowly, she headed for the stairs. 

Naythin pushed his chair away from the table as Arie started to walk away. He hadn’t missed the look on her face or the way she stared at the phone Dean was holding. Getting to his feet, Naythin closed the short distance between himself and Dean. “Do you recognize the number? If they have yer cell number it had to be someone you knew pretty well.” 

Dean gave his head a shake in response to Naythin’s question and he was about to speak only to have the riffs of his old cell ring tone fill the kitchen. He quickly pushed the green accept button and held the phone to his ear. “Hello!? Hello!?” His eyes widened to the size of saucers. “Ben! Ben, calm down. I know, I’m sorry buddy but a lot’s happened since I last saw you. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow. Down. What do you mean your Mom’s missing?” 

Arie stopped at the base of the stairs when she heard Dean’s phone start to ring. Her grip on the banister tightened turning her knuckles white. Who was Ben? Arie slowly made her way back to the living room, keeping her eye on Dean. Last time Dean saw him? What the hell…? Reaching the couch, Arie sat down at one end so she could see into the kitchen without having to turn around. Her eyes narrowed as she continued to stare at Dean’s back. 

Naythin nearly jumped out of his skin when the phone suddenly started ringing. His hand went to his heart as his head fell to his chest. Shaking his head, he raised it as he listened to Dean talking to a kid apparently. Oh boy. Taking a chance, Naythin glanced past Dean to where Arie sat on the couch and quickly wished he hadn’t. Oh hell, this was not gonna be good. 

“What the hell is she doing in Fuji?” Dean responded to Ben’s explanation about his mother. “Well when was she supposed to come home? A week ago? Maybe...maybe she just, hell I dunno, Ben, maybe she and this whatever guy decided to extend their vacation.” He heaved a heavy sigh and hung his head as he braced a hand against the counter. “No, yer right, I doubt she’d have stayed and not called you. Okay. Listen Ben, I don’t do that anymore...I can call another Hunter and maybe they can…” He huffed softly and started to pace away from Naythin, to the fridge and back again. “No, no, I know. Ben, yer Mother and I are not ever gonna get back together.” Not that we ever really were in the first place. “I’m married now, an’ I have a family of my own. No. Ben, stop. I didn’t say that! Ben!” Dean pulled the phone from his ear and stared at it. “Sonofabitch!” The damn kid hung up on him. 

Nate had started to fuss the louder Dean’s voice got. Arie rocked him slowly on her shoulder as she rubbed her hand on his back in slow circles, her eyes never leaving Dean as he started to pace around the kitchen. Arie’s eyebrows rose slowly the more she listened. _Back_ together? What. The. Hell. Shushing Nate softly, Arie stood up and started walking to the kitchen. “Who the hell is Ben?” 

Dean spin around, his jaw slightly slack as he stared at Arie a minute before he managed to collect himself enough to make his brain work. “Ben’s the son of this chick I hooked up with once, way before you,” he explained dismissively. “Ben and I just kinda hit it off when Sam and I went back there on a hunt.” He shrugged and heaved a heavy breath as he lowered his eyes for a moment before looking back up at Arie. “We uh, we kinda more than hit it off, he was so much like me actually that I had to ask Lisa if Ben was mine. She said she had a paternity test done and that I’m not the father so…” 

Naythin had retreated to the far side of the island when he saw Arie making her way from the living room back to the kitchen with fire dancing in her eyes. He kept his head lowered, looked from Dean to Arie and back again from under his brows. If anyone glanced his way, he’d just look like he was staring intently at the counter top. 

Arie calmed...a little...as Dean explained who this Ben kid was. It didn’t mean she had to like it much but at least her wolf had calmed and her palms stopped itching. They’d been apart for five years and a part of her knew damn good and well that Dean hadn’t kept it in his pants the whole time. It didn’t keep her from getting jealous though. There...she’d said it. “Okay...so why did he think you and his mother were getting back together?” 

Dean gave what could only be called a facial shrug, his brow furrowing and lips curving slightly downward at the corners as a shoulder almost actually shrugged. “How do I know? He prob’ly overheard me ask Lisa if he was mine. That an’...she invited me to come back to her if the job ever got to be too much…” He shrugged a shoulder dismissively. “That and the fact that everyone at Ben’s birthday party seemed to know about the night that Lisa and I were...uh...y’know, _together_.” He cleared his throat and shrugged, his brows lifted somewhat. “I guess she told people.” 

Naythin’s head fell to his chest as he shook it slowly. _Shut up, dude. Shut. Up. You’re digging your own grave._ Clearing his throat loudly, Naythin walked around the island to stand next to Dean with his back to Arie. Looking Dean in the eye, he mouthed slowly. _“Shut. Up.”_ Naythin loved the guy but sometimes he really had no idea what it was like to be married. He didn’t need to turn around to know that Arie was staring daggers and likely fireballs at his back. 

“She...WHAT?!” Arie had to remind herself that she was holding the baby so she didn’t yell too loudly. As it was, he startled in her arms and she immediately felt like the worst mother on the planet. Closing her eyes, she counted to ten before turning her back to Dean and counted to ten...again. When she turned to face Dean again, Arie had to take a step back to not run into Naythin. Men. 

Dean’s eyes widened and he tried to figure out what he’d said wrong. He’d been honest. Arie always wanted him to be honest. He was honest! His wide eyed gaze darted to Naythin as if to beg him to explain what he’d done wrong. “What’d I do?” He looked back at Arie. “What? I was jus’ being honest.” 

Naythin raised a hand patting Dean on the shoulder as he shook his head. “There’s such a thing as being too honest. This is one of those times.” Lowering his hand, Naythin crossed his arms over his chest. “Your _wife_ doesn’t want to hear about all that. Generalize, dude. Generalize. That’s honest enough.” 

Arie pushed past Naythin as she glared up at Dean. “Seriously?” Several times, Arie opened her mouth to speak only to close it again. “Ya know what? I don’ wanna know. I don’t. Just...no.” 

Dean lifted a hand and ran it down over his face. “Well, if yer gonna be mad at me you might wanna hurry it along, it looks like I’m going to Fuji.” He closed his eyes and let his head knock back against the cabinet a few times. God he hated flying. 

Arie’s eyes nearly bugged out of her skull as she stared at Dean. “Wow.” She turned on her heel and walked to the stairs taking them one at a time without looking back. 

Naythin raised a hand to his forehead, smacking his palm against it as he shook his head. This was so not good. “Are you seriously considering this?” He asked as he slowly lowered his hand. 

Dean slowly opened his eyes and looked over at Naythin. “Naythin, Lisa said that she had the test and that he’s not mine, I never saw the results. All I have is her word and a kid that not only looks up to me but _is_ me. So yeah, I’m...I can’t believe I’m saying this but...I’m thinkin’ of goin’...for Ben. He doesn’t trust anyone else to bring his Mom back.” 

“Uh huh and you believed her.” Naythin arched an eyebrow as he looked at Dean. “Tell the kid to call the US Embassy in Japan. They’ll take care of it. If there even is an… _it_ to take care of.” Who was he kidding? Dean was going to go halfway across the planet to help this...Lisa chick because her kid called him. Damn it. “Good thing my passport’s still good.” Huffing, Naythin walked around Dean collecting the two coffee mugs from the table, dumping their now cold contents into the sink and rinsing them out. 

Dean’s brows rose in unison as he watched Naythin collect the coffee mugs. “Uhhh, that’s great. Not that yer goin’ or anything…” 

Turning the faucet off, Naythin dried his hands on the dish towel. Throwing it on the counter, he turned to face Dean. “You think I’m lettin’ you go halfway around the world alone you’ve got rocks in yer head. That...and Arie would kill me. I like breathing...a lot. I’m going with you. End of conversation.” 

“I need you here to take care of our family,” Dean argued, pushing away from the counter. “You may have forgotten since it’s been awhile since I’ve done any Hunting but, I’m a professional, I know what I’m doing.” 

“Uh huh. Regardless of all the bullshit that’s gone on yer still the pack Alpha.” Naythin shook his head as he leaned back against the counter crossing his arms over his chest. “There are enough guards around still that can watch out for Arie an’ Nate. Yer not goin’ alone, Dean.” Shrugging one shoulder, Naythin crossed his feet at the ankles as he tilted his head to the side slightly. “I’d be protecting the most important part of our family by going.” Naythin blinked slowly as he locked eyes with Dean. His jaw was set, the muscle slowly rolled and twitched beneath the skin. 

Dean stared at Naythin unwaveringly. “I’m far from the most important part of this family, an’ you know it,” he countered. “Besides,” he sighed and glanced toward the stairs, “I left out the part that makes this my department...they went to The Suicide Forest. Apparently Lisa’s new boyfriend knew a guy who could take them on a tour or some shit.” He shook his head. “Ben says the morning before she went was the last time he heard from his Mom, that was a week ago. And uh, he tried all the other methods, the one’s less likely to get you committed to an insane asylum. The embassy, the police, but he got a whole lotta nothin’ an’ the locals won’t go into the forest to look.” 

“Oh yeah, because keeping anything from Arie always ends well.” Pushing off from the counter, Naythin walked past Dean and into the living room before turning around to face him. “What makes you think yer not the most important part of this family? Seriously?” Lowering his voice, Naythin raised his hand pointing his finger at Dean’s chest. “Without you there is no _family_.” 

“Hey, I tried telling the truth and got shit on for it,” Dean retorted, “I didn’t realize there was a right way and a wrong way to tell the truth, I thought the truth was just that. And as for this family, you could say that about any one of us. Trust me, I already lived through one of its members dyin’. It wasn’t pretty.” 

Naythin cringed, pulling his head back as if he’d been slapped. Dropping his eyes to the floor, he took a couple steps back until his ass hit the back of the couch. Sucking in his bottom lip, he held it between his teeth for a moment before letting it slowly slip free. “Fine. I’ll stay here.” Lifting a hand, he ran his fingers through his hair before lowering it to his side again and looking toward the stairs. “I uh...I should uh...get dressed.” Turning, he headed for the stairs. 

Dean watched Naythin and _knew_ he’d said too much, or at least the wrong thing. He went after Naythin when he turned toward the stairs and quickly grabbed him by the shoulder before he made it to the stairwell. “Hey, Naythin, baby,” he began gently, shaking his head, “I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant that...we’re all valuable. If somethin’ happened to any member of this family, those left would be devastated. That’s it. That’s all I meant. I wasn’t trying to...I dunno, hurt you or...or rub anything in your face if that’s what yer thinkin’. I’m sorry, please…” 

Naythin stopped when Dean’s hand grabbed his shoulder. He had one hand on the banister as he glanced back over his shoulder at Dean. “It’s okay. You go an’ I’ll stay here with Arie an’ Nate. We gotta get the pack back in order anyway so…” Naythin stood to his full height, his shoulders squared and his back straight. “I hope you find Lisa an’ she’s okay.” 

Wow. And there went any kind of relaxation and contentment Dean had felt earlier. Hello, egg shells. “Yeah, uh, I dunno, according to Arie I need to be around whenever you go to the pack house or somethin’. I didn’t totally catch it all since I wasn’t really...uh...payin’ _complete_ attention.” He cleared his throat awkwardly. “I mean who’s business is it of theirs? Um...so uh, I don’t think that’s a good idea. I can get Cas to help Ar with the pack. They kinda fear him anyway so if anyone gives Ar a hard time he can scare the hell out of ‘em.” He chuckled a little, the sound filled to the brim with a whole lot of nervousness. He heaved a heavy sigh. “Yeah, okay, why...why don’t you come with me?...We can use that chopper of yours too.” 

Turning slowly, Naythin took his hand from the banister letting it fall to his side. His eyes tightened for a split second as he searched Dean’s eyes. “Ya know Whisper isn’t gonna make it over the ocean right?” 

Dean’s eyes slid closed and his muscles tensed all over his body. _Oh God. Please don’t tell me we have to take a plane. Please, please, please, please._ “We uh, we have to take a plane...don’t we?” His eyes opened and a muscle in Dean’s jaw rolled and twitched as he ground his teeth. “I...um...we...I...you might have to knock me out for this.” He swallowed hard. 

Naythin’s nostrils flared slightly as he caught the scent of Dean’s fear. Not just a little uneasy but abject fear at the thought of flying. Holy. Shit. “Yeah. We have to take a plane. I can probably get us on a military flight from LA or Hawaii to Japan.” Naythin shrugged his shoulders. “I know people.” Lifting his hand, Naythin gently cupped the side of Dean’s cheek. “Hey...it’s gonna be okay and uh...I know you weren’t tryin’ to hurt me.” 

Dean nodded to Naythin’s response, some part of his mind still stuck on the fact that they’d be flying. They had to take a plane. The chopper that had been a helluva lot less scary wouldn’t make it. They’d have to take an airplane. Sonofabitch. 

Dean couldn’t help the way his eyes slid closed when Naythin cupped his cheek, but he forced them open a second later. He searched Naythin’s eyes with his own for a moment before nodding. “Good...because I wasn’t. If anything happened to you,” _again_ , “or Ar…” he shook his head and swallowed hard as he tried not to think too hard on those thoughts. “Course, if anythin’ happened to…” He couldn’t even say his name in relation to dying. “I think they’d be puttin’ me an’ Ar in straight jackets.” He took a step closer to Naythin as he lifted a hand and pressed it against Naythin’s at his cheek. He held Naythin’s gaze for a moment before he let his hand fall away from Naythin’s as his eyes slid closed and he reached for Naythin, wrapping his arms around him. “Thanks,” he whispered. 

Sliding his hand from Dean’s cheek, Naythin wrapped his arm around the back of Dean’s neck as he wrapped his other arm around his waist pulling Dean tight against him. “I love you. They’ll be okay while we’re gone.” Turning his head, Naythin pressed his lips to the side of Dean’s neck, his eyes closing as he inhaled slowly filling his lungs with Dean’s scent. 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, okay…” He responded softly, his words barely a whisper. “An’ I love you too,” he murmured, these words louder than the ones before. Slowly, reluctantly, he pulled back a little and heaved a heavy sigh. “I uh, I need to make sure Arie’s not filing for divorce up there.” He cleared his throat. “It’s not because of Lisa that I’m goin’. I just...even if he isn’t mine, the kid deserves to have his Mom back, and if I can make it happen…” He gave a slight shrug of one shoulder. “It’s not like we’ll be gone that long." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes love gets a second chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for some of the characters used within as well as their back stories. A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Please check back as tags and characters will be changed as the story progresses.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated.

Naythin pulled his head back when Dean moved away. He glanced toward the stairs as he slowly lowered his arms. “I get it...I do.” Naythin sighed as he rubbed at his temples. “I have a sneaky feeling Arie thinks you and this...Lisa were a thing after you left here.” Moving to the side, Naythin closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. “Go easy on her.” 

“Easy on her?” Dean echoed with a huff. “Who’s gonna make her go easy on me? Best I got’s an angel that won’t let me die.” He lifted a hand and ran it down his face as he stared at the stairs like they were the gateway to Hell. He looked back at Naythin and shook his head. “No. Lisa and I never...Not since that one time. She offered, I declined, and that was it. I was about to go to Hell, I wasn’t gonna bang some little guy’s mother. Not that I think it would have made much difference down there, but I was at least tryin’.” He looked back at the stairs and drew in a deep fortifying breath. “Here goes nothin’,” he mumbled half under his breath and started up the stairs. 

He headed for their room once he was upstairs and knocked softly on the bedroom door. He could smell soap and that herb shampoo that Arie always used. “Baby?” He called as he pushed the door open and slipped inside the room, closing the door behind him. 

Naythin watched Dean climb the stairs like a Death Row inmate on his way to the chair. A part of him felt sorry for the guy. Sighing heavily, Naythin walked to Arie’s desk. Picking up the landline phone, he dialed Alien’s number from memory. “Dude...hey. Gas up m’girl. We’re takin’ a trip. Yeah...get God on board to make sure she’s ready ta go. Dean an’ me. Yeah, you heard me. Right now, LA but more likely we’ll end up at O’ahu. Yes...that’s Hawaii, I know. Lemme know when she’s ready. Roger that.” Hanging up, Naythin headed for the stairs taking them two at a time. He needed his laptop for the next few phone calls. It wasn’t easy to get a couple civvies on a MAC flight.

Arie knew Dean was coming before he knocked on the door. She turned her back to the door, sitting cross legged on the bed playing with Nate. Her hair still damp from her shower, Arie had changed into a pair cut off jean shorts and a black tank top. Holding a long strand of her hair in her fingers, Arie used the end of it to tickle along Nate’s chin. His giggle was infectious as she smiled down at him. 

Not a word. Yep, he was in deep shit. He made his way over to the bed and smiled down at Nate. “Hey, there’s my little man!” He greeted happily, his voice lowered despite the exclamation in it so as to not startle Nate. He took a seat behind Arie on the bed, his front facing her back as he looked down at Nate over her shoulder. He lifted one hand and tentatively rested the tips of his fingers on one of Arie’s shoulders. “Ar,” he murmured softly next to her ear, “I love you.” He dipped his head and pressed a chaste kiss to her shoulder where his fingers had been. “ And no,” he began as he lifted his head, “I never touched Lisa after I met you. I swear. You can ask Cas.” 

Arie smiled down at Nate as she ran the thin strands of hair along the outline of his chin. Her smile widened as he giggled and squirmed on the blanket in front of her. “You like that, huh? Yeah?” Arie stiffened briefly when she felt Dean’s lips on her shoulder. “Then why are you leaving?” Arie walked her two fingers up from Nate’s belly to his chin, smiling as he squirmed and giggled. 

“Because a little boy asked for my help,” Dean responded. He looked over her shoulder down at Nate. “If somethin’ happened an’ Nate was alone, if he asked for someone to help him find you, wouldn’t you want that person to go, to help him find his Mom? I’m not goin’ for her, Ar. I’m goin’ because Ben asked me to.” He drew in a breath and released it slowly. “M’not goin’ alone, m’takin’ Naythin with me. An’ I will check in with you, every hour if you want. But Ar, I have to do this. I know you’d do it if you were in my place, and don’t say that you wouldn’t.” 

Arie had done the math. This Ben kid wasn’t exactly _little_. Nate was little, an almost sixteen year old was anything but little. She had to give Dean credit for trying though. “Doesn’t sound like that _little boy_ believed you about you and his mother not being an item.” Sighing, Arie sat up so her back was pressed against Dean’s chest. The bastard had a point. God, she hated when he did that. “Fine. Go. At least Naythin’ll keep you outta trouble.” 

“Uh, no, the fact that I love you will keep me out of trouble. Both kinds. I’m coming home. And this is my only home...I’d never jeopardize that.” A part of Dean cringed when he said that, but he hoped that she wouldn’t mention Naythin. “I’m gonna find her, get her ass to a hospital or the nearest airport and come home, that’s it.”

_If it only were that easy._ Arie thought to herself. Reaching behind her, Arie took hold of Dean’s hand. Lifting it to her lips, she kissed along his knuckles before holding their joined hands to her chest. “I love you. Be careful...please?” 

Dean heaved a sigh of relief, and tried like hell to hide it. “I will, don’t worry,” he murmured. It’d been on the tip of his tongue to say that he was always careful, but they both knew that was a big fat lie. “An’ I meant what I said, I’ll keep you posted. I’ll call every night to tell you both good night, alright?” 

Making sure that Nate wasn’t going to roll off the bed, Arie turned sideways on the bed still holding Dean’s hand to her chest. “Every night. Promise me, Dean.” Lifting her free arm, Arie wrapped it around Dean’s neck pulling him to her. She pushed her fear down deep where he wouldn’t be able to sense it. “Come home soon.” _In one piece._

Dean leaned into Arie’s hold, wrapping his arms around her. “I promise. Every night,” he murmured with a nod. Carefully, Dean wrapped both arms around Arie and picked her up off the bed, being watchful not to jostle or accidentally have Arie kick Nate where he lay at the end of the bed. He sat her on his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around her, burying his face against the side of her neck. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, I promise.” 

Arie curled up on Dean’s lap as he held her. Her head resting on his shoulder as she looked down at Nate. The older he got the more he looked like Dean. “I know I don’ have to tell you to watch out for Naythin.” Lifting her head, she pulled it back so she could look into Dean’s eyes. “I want you both to come home.” Arie really didn’t give a damn about this Lisa woman, she only wanted her men to come home safe and sound. 

Dean gave his head a slight shake. “No, you don’t. But I’ll make sure he knows you did,” he winked at her and leaned in and pressed a tiny kiss to the end of her nose. “I’m gonna get Cas to keep an eye on you an’ Nate. If you need anything at all, just yell for him an’ he’ll be here, alright? I’ll make sure of it. I’m also gonna ask Hawk and Ty to trade off doin’ drive bys just to make sure you an’ Nate are okay. I hate leaving you two...I tried to get Naythin to stay but that’s like tryin’ to get a jackass outta the middle of the road.” He huffed, but couldn’t manage to hide the smile that teased at the corners of his lips. 

Arie gave Dean a weak smile. She’d tried but just couldn’t pull it off. Arie nodded to Cas, Hawk and Ty being close...just in case. It made sense but it didn’t help ease her fears or nerves much. Laying her head back on Dean’s shoulder, Arie squeezed his hand. “This is gonna be the first time you’ve been away from home since you came back.” 

“I know...and if it was anyone besides Ben I wouldn’t go. Like I said, I hate leaving you an’ Nate. But I’m also not flyin’ my entire family to Japan so I can go tourist Huntin’ in the friggin’ suicide forest.” 

“I wouldn’t let you go alone. You know that, right? I’m glad Naythin’s goin’ with.” Arie stiffened when she heard Dean say exactly where he was going. She’d heard about that place. People went in and didn’t come back out. “Are you sure that’s where she went?” 

“Ben said Lisa’s new boyfriend is this adrenaline junkie and he knew a guy who knew a guy that would take him and Lisa into the forest so they could snap some pictures or whatever. He said that Lisa called him that morning to tell him where they were going and that they’d be back at the hotel in time to call him and say good night. She never called...He said that was a week ago. The US Embassy wouldn’t help him beyond telling him to fill out a missing person’s report, and the local cops wouldn’t do anything at all because all the locals are afraid to go into the forest.” 

_Duh_ Arie couldn’t help but roll her eyes. _Stupid humans._ “They’re afraid for good reason. It’s one of the most haunted and cursed places in the world. They don’t call it the suicide forest for no reason. People go there to die, Dean. They go in and don’t come back out. Ever.” 

“Yeah well, I’ve faced worse I’m sure. It’ll be alright, Ar. Ghosts don’t bother me. As for the rest of it, I plan on doin’ my homework, I’m not just gonna head over there half-cocked. I dunno about cursed but from the sound of it and what I’ve glanced at here and there about it, sounds to me like there might be a gateway in there. I’ve dealt with a few gates in my time, best way to handle ‘em is to close ‘em up fer good.” 

Arie sat up in Dean’s arms, her eyes narrowed into deadly slits. “No! No, Dean. You get...Lisa out and that’s it. Nothing more. That place is too big...too...powerful.” 

“Okay, alright,” Dean agreed, “Relax, Ar. I didn’t mean that I was stickin’ around, I just meant if we ran into trouble, that’s how I’d handle it. It’s okay. Hell, if we get there an’ I see Lisa waltzin’ outta the woods I’ll turn around and leave, alright?” 

It took Arie a minute before she started to relax. Nodding slowly, she slowly lay her head back on Dean’s shoulder. “Okay. I jus’...I don’ wan’ anything to happen to either of you.” 

“I know. An’ nothin’ will. I know I’m a little outta practice since it’s been four years, even if we don’t know that it has, since we’ve really had to deal with anything supernatural,” He wasn’t counting the Lycans as supernatural somethings since they were Lycans themselves. “but this shit’s in my blood. It’ll be like ridin’ a bike.”

“Just make sure you guys come home so you can teach yer son how to ride a bike.” Arie knew that Dean was good at what he did. He was...had been...whatever, the best Hunter out there. It wasn’t his abilities or knowledge she was worried about. It was that damn forest that scared her. 

Dean nodded. “Promise.” He pressed a kiss to her lips, her cheek, her temple and back to her lips again. “I’m gonna go call Cas here so I can get him on board with all this. The sooner Naythin and I leave the sooner we can come home.” 

“Okay.” Arie nodded as she slowly extracted herself from Dean’s lap and turned her attention back to Nate. “C’mon little man. You need a diaper change and a nap.” 

Dean almost wanted to pull Arie back into his lap and just forget the whole thing, and it wasn’t just the plane ride that had his spidey senses tingling. That forest might be a Hunter’s wet dream, but most Hunter’s didn’t figure they’d live too long. He couldn’t be one of the statistics, he had too much to live for now. It wasn’t himself he was worried about anyway, it was Naythin. If anything happened to him on this trip he...he didn’t know what he’d do. None of the selections that came to mind were very pretty, and not a single one would make Arie very happy. Pulling from the bed, Dean slipped out of the bedroom and down the hall, he took the stairs two at a time. “Cas! Cas!” 

Castiel stepped out of the kitchen with one eyebrow quirked curiously. The sight stopping Dean in his tracks. Sometimes it really weirded him out when Castiel copied his looks, and this was one of them. 

“Okay, that’s just...stop it, alright? Listen, Naythin an’ I gotta go away for a while an’ I need you to watch over Ar and Nate for me.”

“Oh, you mean your trip to the Suicide Forest?” Cas mused with a sage nod.

Dean pulled his head back a little as his eyes tightened and he frowned at the angel. “How did you…?”

Castiel glanced upward before returning his gaze to Dean. “Angel radio.” 

“Oh…” Dean mumbled. “Well, anyway, can I count on you then?” 

Castiel’s eyes tightened and he tilted his head slightly to one side as if trying to comprehend what Dean had asked him. After a moment the angel gave a curt nod. “I will watch over Arie and the baby.” 

“Good, thank you,” Dean responded with a grin and a sigh of relief as he continued over to Arie’s desk so he could fire up her laptop and google this place.

“And I will have Hannah keep an eye on you and Naythin,” Castiel added. 

Dean looked up from the computer screen, his forehead creased and his brow knitted. “What? Why? It’s a Hunt...or rescue mission. It’s not a big deal. We’ll be fine. I mean, I know the place is haunted or whatever but,” he shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the computer screen. 

Naythin came out of his room dressed with his Alice pack loaded and slung over one shoulder. He’d taken the world’s fastest shower while Dean talked with Arie. He had his cell phone tucked between his ear and shoulder as he walked down the stairs and into the living room. “Okay so we’ll be leavin’ in a few. Make sure to have all the refuel stops in the GPS. Yeah, I know you know yer job but that’s my damn helo yer flyin’. Uh huh...fuck you too.” Dropping his phone into his hand, Naythin dropped his pack near the couch and turned toward the kitchen. He jumped back a few feet when he saw Cas standing in the room. “Christ, Cas!” Naythin bent over, his hands resting on his knees as he tried to convince his heart to keep beating. 

Dean couldn’t keep from chuckling from where he sat at Arie’s computer. He turned his head toward Naythin and jerked his head toward the angel. “Tell him we don’t need an angel tailin’ us.” 

Naythin stood up glaring at Dean. “Keep laughin’ and I’ll make ya sit by the door.” Huffing, he looked over at Cas. “I really don’ think we need any of yer buddies riding shotgun on this. Not sure what if anything they can do to a ghost. Those pointy swords of yers aren’t exactly made of salt.” 

“Or iron,” Dean added as he typed on the keyboard. “Speakin’ of which, there’s not gonna be any problems with us carryin’ the tools of the trade is there?” 

Castiel didn’t argue, what Dean didn’t know in this case wouldn’t hurt him and might actually save his or Naythin’s life. “If Arie needs me, tell her to call. I’ll listen for her.” With that Castiel disappeared in the flutter of wings. 

Dean glanced Naythin’s way again noting how he was already ready to head out the door. “Don’t get too excited. I wanna grab a shower before we head out,” he mused as he turned his attention back to the screen, “I smell like sex,” he smirked as he glanced between the computer and Naythin. 

“I hate to sound bossy but make it a quick one. I got us on an empty MAC flight from O’ahu to Okinawa. No in-flight movie...sorry.” Naythin smirked as he headed into the kitchen pulling the fridge door open and pulling out the makings for a sandwich...or three. It may be seven in the morning but he could have eaten a horse. “No worries on the weapons and such. No customs checks on military flights.” He called back as he used his hip to close the fridge door. 

After reading some less than savory details on the forest, Dean made sure to delete his cookies before logging off Arie’s computer, she didn’t need to read what he just had. Pulling to his feet he headed for the stairs. “I’ll pack Sammy’s laptop an’ we can use it for research.” He was more thinking out loud than he was actually talking to any person in particular. Arie hadn’t been kidding when she’d said that people go in but never come out. From the sound of it the place, other than the ghosts and possible demon or two, was like the Bermuda Triangle, strange disappearances that never made any sense, just poof, gone. “How the hell was a guy supposed to fight that?” 

After changing Nate, Arie sat holding him in the rocker instead of putting him in his crib. The blinds and drapes were closed to keep the early morning sun out but the room was hardly dark. She sat slowly rocking back and forth, trailing the tip of her finger along the baby’s jaw and cheek. Smiling softly as he turned into her touch in his sleep. “You gotta be the man of the house while yer Daddy an’ Uncle Naythin are gone. Can ya handle it, little man?” 

Dean was showered, dressed in his usual Hunting attire, packed and ready to roll. The only thing left was to pack the weapons duffel and for that he needed to go out back to the garage and get some things out of the trunk of the Impala. “Ready to roll in ten,” he called out as he headed for the back door, his clothes duffel in hand. 

Naythin had his back to Dean as he walked out the back door. Raising his hand, he waved over his shoulder as he held half a sandwich in his teeth. Closing the fridge, he took the sandwich from his mouth setting it on a napkin. Walking into the living room, Naythin brought his pack into the kitchen. Opening the top, he shoved the water bottles he’d taken from the fridge along with the other three sandwiches he’d made inside. Along with no in-flight movie MAC flights had no snacks or meals. Unless you considered MRE’s meals. Naythin shuddered at the memories of eating the cardboard the military called food. Too many of those and you didn’t poop for a week. Closing up the pack, he grabbed his half eaten sandwich and headed out the back door. 

Walking across the yard, Dean pulled the cell that Ben had called him on out of his pocket and pressed the number Ben had called him from. “Ben? I’m gonna go get your Mom.” Nothing more needed to be said and he flipped the phone closed, stuffing it back into his pocket. His mind raced ahead of them, plotting out what they needed and trying to figure what all they might run into in that damned forest, so much so in fact that it wasn’t until he’d stopped walking that he realized someone was behind him. With a sniff of the air, Dean relaxed and pulled the Impala’s key from his pocket. He unlocked the trunk and dropped his clothes duffel to the ground at his feet. Reaching in he grabbed the weapons duffel and pulled it out, then lifted the false bottom, he used one of his old sawed off barrels to prop the lid up. Unzipping the nearly empty duffel he began to fill it with everything that he and Naythin might need, along with a First-Aid pack and four bottles of Jack. 

Dropping his pack on the ground next to the car, Naythin leaned his hip against the quarter panel as he watched Dean load the weapons duffel. “Four bottles? Really?” His eyebrows raised at the bottles of whisky at the bottom of the bag. 

Dean looked up at Naythin and shrugged a shoulder. “It’s all I’ve got, I figured we could pick more up on the way.” Turning his attention back to the weapons he filled the bag with enough salt rounds to choke a horse, not to mention iron rounds and iron bars of every kind. What he’d seen on the website kept running through his mind and it had him adding a few hundred hex bags and enough pentacles to make any Wiccan envious. He tossed a few flasks of holy water in as well, not to mention prayer beads and a rosary. He made sure to find the cheat sheets Sam had made for him with the exorcism words on it along with the prayer for blessing water. Turning his head, he looked over at Naythin and quirked a brow. “I miss anything?” 

Naythin raised a hand to scratch at the back of his head as he watched Dean load up the bag with half the contents of the Impala’s trunk. “Uhhh...I don’t think so. You do realize that Herc’s have a weight limit? I think you’ve exceeded it with just that one bag.” 

Dean shrugged a shoulder and zipped the bag closed, lowering it to the ground at his feet so he could pull the barrel out of the way and close the lid. He reached for the bags at his feet, putting them inside the trunk one at a time. “Yeah well, I made a promise that we were both comin’ home. I don’t intend to break that promise.” He looked back at Naythin once the bags were loaded into the back of the car. “You wanna put yers in? I doubt they’re gonna land in our back yard to pick us up. Leas’ not if yer pilot wants his nuts to remain where they are, Ar’ll cut ‘em off for messin’ up her rose bushes.”

Bending down, Naythin picked up his pack and set it in the trunk next to the weapons duffel. “No. Alien’s gonna pick us up at the High School football field. It’s the weekend so no one’ll be there.” Stepping closer to Dean, Naythin reached for his wrist. “Hey...we’re gonna be fine.” 

Dean gave his head a slow shake. “Oh no, uh-uh, my baby is not sittin’ unattended at some High School. I’ll come back to her stripped or just out and out stolen. No way. I’ll call an’ have Hawk drive it back home for me.” He paused and his features slowly grew more serious when Naythin reached for his wrist and he gave a slight nod to his words. “Yeah, I know.” He reached over with his free hand and covered Naythin’s hand with his own. “You do what I say, when I say on this, alright? I’m not dickin’ around, Naythin.” 

“Okay.” It was the best he could do at the moment. He’d be lying if he said _I promise_. Naythin had a feeling there was going to be a time during this whole rescue mission that he was going to have to not listen to what Dean told him. 

Dean searched Naythin’s eyes for a long moment before he gave a nod of acceptance. “Okay.” Pulling his hand from Naythin’s he ran it down his face and looked back toward the house. “I need to tell her goodbye.” Turning his attention back to the Impala he reached up and closed the trunk lid and offered Naythin the key. “You wanna drive ‘er up while I go tell Ar we’re leavin’?” 

Taking the keys from Dean’s hand, Naythin closed his fingers around them. “Sure thing. Word of advice?” Naythin slowly shook his head as he looked toward the house. “Don’t tell her goodbye...tell her you’ll see her later. Good bye is way too final.” 

Dean nodded and turned toward the house. “Yeah, okay,” he muttered quietly as he started for the back door. When he heard the engine of the Impala roar to life he jogged the rest of the way to the back door and hurried inside the house. “Ar? Baby? Naythin an’ I are headin’ out,” he called as he entered, closing and locking the back door behind him. 

Arie was halfway down the stairs when she heard Dean call out to her. Hurrying the rest of the way down and into the living room, she held her finger to her lips as she rounded the corner. “You wake that baby and I’ll skin you alive, Dean Winchester.” 

Dean cringed and glanced toward the stairs before looking back at Arie. “Sorry,” he whispered. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against him. He closed his eyes and he dipped his head and buried his face in her hair. Breathing in deeply, he took in her scent and held it for a long moment before releasing the breath just as slowly. “We’ll be back home as soon as we can.” 

Arie slid her hands along Dean’s side under his over shirt and around his back as she stepped into his arms. Laying her cheek against his chest, she closed her eyes and fought to hold back the tears. She could cry herself to sleep after they’d left but she refused to do it with Dean standing there. “I know. Be careful...both of you.” 

“I won’t let anything happen to Naythin,” Dean murmured, “An’ Cas said all you have to do is call for him and he’ll be here. I’m gonna call Hawk on the way to meet up with the chopper an’ I’ll tell him about the drive-bys. I need him to pick up my girl and bring her home anyway, I’m sure as hell not leavin’ her at the High School.” 

The longer Dean stood there and talked the harder it was for Arie to keep her emotions in check. She could hear his heart beating in his chest and the way his voice made his ribs vibrate against her ear. Her wolf had started to pace and whine, not happy at all that her mate was leaving. “Okay. I’m sure I won’ need him.” Her arms tightened around Dean’s waist as she pressed her cheek against his chest. _Don’t go. Please, don’t go._

“Yeah well, in case you do,” Dean responded. “An’ if you go to the pack house, take Cas with you. They’re all scared of him so no one’ll give you any shit if he’s with you.” Not that he knew if any of them would, but still...in case. He eased her back just a little so he could dip his head and slant his mouth over hers. His tongue teased at the corners of her mouth and the seam of her lips before pushing past her lips and teeth and into her mouth. His tongue slid alongside hers and languidly mapped out her mouth as if they had all the time in the world. Slowly, reluctantly, he pulled his head back, sucking lightly at her bottom lip along the way before releasing it. “I gotta go,” he whispered, “I love you, Ar.” He took a step back from her and forced himself to pull his arms away. “Give Nate a kiss for me,” he called as he quickly turned and headed for the front door. “I’ll call you tonight.” He unlocked the door and headed out, pulling the door closed behind him. “Lock up after me,” he murmured and closed the door. He made his way off the porch and to the passenger side of the Impala. Popping open the door he folded himself inside and pulled the car door closed. 

Naythin kept the engine running as he waited in the driveway for Dean. He knew this was going to be hard on him and Arie both. The two hadn’t been separated really since Dean had come back after his brother died...jumped? Whatever he did, it wasn’t good. When he saw the front door open, Naythin reached across the seat and popped the lock on the passenger side door. He waited for Dean to close his door before putting the car in drive and pulling out of the driveway and onto the main road. He didn’t have to ask Dean if he was okay. The look on the guys face said he was anything but. 

Dean was silent for a good long time before he finally reached into his pocket for his cell that he used now and pressed Hawks name on his contacts list. “Hey, Hawk, it’s Dean. Do me a favor an’ pick my car up at the High School in like an hour. And uh, pass the word, I want someone drivin’ by my place every twenty minutes or so. Just to keep an eye on things for me.” 

“Uhh...yeah, sure thing. What’s goin’ on?” Hawk sat up in his chair, pushing it away from his desk, he tossed his pen at the back of Ty’s head to get his attention. Since the uprising, pack members had slowly started to trickle back to the pack house...security included. 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh. “Don’t tell just anybody this but...Naythin an’ I have to go somewhere so it’s just Arie an’ Nate up there and I don’t want anything...Just...y’know. I mean, Cas is at Ar’s beck and call but still, like she said, if the situation doesn’t warrant an angel… Besides, what’s our security team for, right?” Dean tried to make a joke and even chuckle a little but it fell flat. “Just...watch out for my family for me, alright? Naythin an’ I’ll be back as soon as we can.” 

Hawk new better but he asked anyway. “This lil trip yer takin’ is outta pack territory, isn’t it?” 

Dean scoffed softly. “Yeah, you could say that.” 

Hawks’ head fell to his chest on a long sigh. He knew it...he friggin’ knew it. “Alright...don’ worry about Arie or the kid, okay? I’ll have drive-bys and park a few extra eyes around as well. Dean...don’t come back dead, alright?” 

Dean huffed softly. “Yeah, that’s the plan. Listen, only use people you trust because if things don’t seem right and she calls Cas, you know how he can be…” 

“Oh yeah. I know. The packs slowly startin’ to come back to the pack house so we know who’s here and who’s not. Just do what you have to and get back here safe and sound...and I’ll deny it to my dying day that I just said that.” Hawk got to his feet walking across the office and taking the clipboard from the wall checking what members of the security team had checked back in. 

“Alright, will do. And thanks, man. Don’t forget about m’car either. Alright, we’ll see ya in a few days. Bye.” He ended the call on his end and stuffed the cell back in his pocket. “Let’s get this over with.” He stared out the windshield until they pulled into the lot near the High School football field, only then did he look over at Naythin. “I wasn’t kidding about knockin’ me out for the flight over to Japan. I dunno if I can handle that long’a flight.” 

Naythin parked the Impala as close to the building as he could get to keep the car from being seen from the road. After putting it in park, he turned on the seat, his arm resting on the back of the seat. “I know you were serious. I got it covered. There’s a corpsman on the Herc. I already talked to him. He’s gonna knock you out when we get to the field. You’ll sleep the whole way.” 

Dean huffed softly one corner of his lips quirking upward slightly in an almost lopsided smirk. “Didn’t wanna punch me yerself?” 

“Naw. Last thing I need is for you to wake up when we’re over nothin’ but water. He’s got the good stuff. You’ll be fine.” 

Dean’s brows rose in unison but he didn’t press further. He gave a nod instead and reached for the car door, shouldering it open, the familiar creak and groan that normally soothed him not quite doing the job today. Sliding out of the car, he pulled to his feet and locked and closed the car door behind him. He headed back toward the trunk, waiting there for Naythin once he reached it. 

Naythin slid out from behind the wheel and walked around to the trunk. Opening it, he pulled the key out and made his way back to the driver’s side door. Leaning in, he tucked the keys under the front seat before closing the door. Going back to the trunk, he reached in and pulled out his pack setting it on the ground at his feet. 

Dean reached in for the weapons duffel first and then his own. Once they were both on the ground at his feet, he leaned in further and snagged the strap of Sam’s laptop bag and pulled it out of the trunk. He slung the strap over his head, hanging off one shoulder, before reaching up to close the trunk. Grabbing the straps of the two duffel bags, Dean shouldered his clothing bag but carried the weapons duffel by its shorter straps. Looking over at Naythin he jutted his chin toward the field. “Let’s go.” 

Naythin stood there as he watched Dean load himself up like a damn pack mule. Shaking his head, Naythin reached for Dean’s arm stopping him from moving away from the car. Stepping in close, Naythin reached up with his free hand to the side of Dean’s neck cupping it gently as he leaned in pressing his lips to Dean’s. Before Dean could react, Naythin pushed his tongue past Dean’s lips and teeth sweeping his tongue into Dean’s mouth. He kissed him long and slow for a full minute before slowly and very reluctantly pulling his head back. “That’ll have to last ya until we get to Japan.” Sliding his hand down Dean’s arm, he took the weapons duffel from his hand as he leaned over snagging the shoulder strap of his pack and walking toward the waiting helo parked in the middle of the football field. 

Dean was a little taken aback when instead of heading into the football field Naythin cupped the side of his neck and leaned in. Both brows rose in unison, even as his eyes slipped closed. It took him a second to react and return Naythin’s kiss, a low moan sounding deep in his throat. When Naythin broke the kiss, Dean was a little breathless and his jeans were fitting a bit tighter in the crotch area. Naythin’s words regarding when they reached Japan had a better idea popping into his head. “We could just have sex the entire way to Japan,” he suggested as he followed Naythin toward the chopper. 

Naythin laughed as he turned around, walking backward toward the helo. “That’d be one way to get you over the ocean wouldn’t it? Sorry...the planes not outfitted with cots or anything with padding for that matter.” Turning back around in mid stride, Naythin smiled wide as he approached _his_ baby. “Aww there you are, sweetie. Did ya miss me?” Naythin dropped his pack on the ground near the skid making sure to carefully set the weapons duffel on the ground next to it before walking around the helo making sure she was fit to fly. 

Dean chuckled and shook his head. Who said anything about needing padded floors? He figured he best keep that to himself however. His neck was finally healed, had been since about the time he came down the stairs staring at the cell phone in his hand trying to get it to ring again by the power of his mind, and he figured that since he was going to need his wits about him for this job he’d better not be doing anything that took too much energy from away from him being able to do what they came for. He couldn’t help but smile at Naythin’s affection for the helo. 

Ducking under the tail section, Naythin let his fingertips glide along the glossy black skin of the helo as he walked back to the open side door where Alien and God waited. Clapping Alien on the shoulder, he grinned at God. It always made him laugh to say that God was his co-pilot. “Dean...you remember Alien and God from the Colorado vampire trip?” 

“Yeah, I do,” Dean confirmed and nodded to the two men, a smile still lingering on his lips from the way Naythin had been caressing his baby. He knew how he felt and he hated to cut their reunion short but he couldn’t help it. “We ready?” 

Alien and God pushed off from the side of the helo at the same time reaching behind them for their helmets as if they'd practiced the movements for hours. “Stow yer gear and buckle in. Five minutes to do pre-takeoff checklist and we’ll be good to go.” Alien walked around the front of the helo as God pulled open the side door and climbed in. 

Naythin bent over as he grabbed the straps for the weapons duffel and the shoulder strap for his pack. Standing up, he hesitated for a moment as he looked back at Dean. “You alright?” 

Dean looked at Naythin and it took him a second to realize what he’d said. “Yeah, I’m good,” he responded with a nod. He looked toward where they’d left the Impala, his gaze lingering there a bit before he tore his eyes away and turned his attention to getting the hell outta there and getting this done and over with. Having a bad feeling about a case, especially feeling like you weren’t gonna make it out, even before you got there, was _not_ good. 

Naythin followed Dean’s gaze to where he’d parked the Impala. His eyebrows bunched briefly as he watched Dean climb into the helo and settle himself into one of the seats. Looking back over his shoulder toward the parking lot, Naythin clenched his jaw as his fingers tightened around the handles of the weapons duffel and his pack. He’d seen that look in Dean’s eyes before when Naythin had been in the military. Guys going out on patrol would stare at the camp gate as if they were committing it to memory because they were never going to see it again and not because they were going home either. He was beginning to think that maybe having an angel along hadn’t been such a bad idea after all. Casting a quick glance skyward, Naythin turned back to the helo, tossing his pack inside and setting the weapons duffel near the door, he climbed inside and stowed their bags in one of the cargo bins. Turning, he reached for the handle and pulled the large side door closed twisting the handle downward making sure it was locked. Glancing over his shoulder, he gave Alien a thumbs up letting him know they were good to go as he sat next to Dean and buckled in. As the high pitched whine of the helo’s engines started, Naythin reached for Dean’s hand interlacing their fingers and squeezing tight. _Cas, buddy. On second thought maybe you could have one of your angels go with us. Just in case…_

Dean watched Naythin make his way inside the helo and drop the weapons duffle down before pulling the door closed. He wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or a really, really bad thing that he wasn’t even worried about the fact that they were about to be airborne, his mind was too wrapped up in trying to solve every problem they might run into. God, he wished he’d of gotten the chance to hold Nate before they left. He drew in a deep breath through his nose and exhaled the same way. He had to stop or else Naythin was going to pick up on his trepidation. Naythin. He huffed to himself. Yeah, no way was he letting him stick around when and if the shit hit the fan, he’d order his ass out so there’d be no way Naythin could object to it. Yeah, it was a dirty trick, but God help him if it wasn’t something he wouldn’t feel bad about in the least. Naythin sitting down next to him and reaching for his hand pulled him out of his dismal thoughts and he looked over at Naythin and somehow managed a smile, a real one, for him. 

Hannah stood next to the Impala, her eyes on the helo, watching as it slowly pulled up off the ground and moved higher and higher into the air before taking off out of the football field. “Castiel, I think maybe you might want this one yourself. And you can leave me with the Mother and child. He is _yours_ after all. But if you are certain, I will do as you commanded and go with Dean and the other Lycan,” she mused aloud, and in the flutter of wings she disappeared. 

As the helo lifted off, Naythin stretched his legs out in front of him crossing his feet at the ankles. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back against the less than comfortable headrest keeping his grip on Dean’s hand the whole time. He wouldn’t sleep. Naythin never slept when he was in the helo. He listened to the engine and the whir of the props overhead for any changes that could cause a problem for them and he listened for Dean as well. Naythin listened to his heart, his breathing. Neither of them said anything for the first few refueling stops. A few times, Dean’s grip tightened around Naythin’s hand when they hit some rough air or had to reduce altitude in a hurry. As the helo landed in the small private air strip just outside LA, Naythin unbuckled his seatbelt with his free hand. Turning to Dean, he quirked his head toward the side door. “We got about a half hour before we leave for O’ahu.” 

Dean nodded and was glad for the chance to be on the ground before he had to be in the air for the long ass ride to Japan. He’d thought a lot about what he’d read, on the internet of all places, about the forest and finally decided that he couldn’t keep what he’d found to himself. He didn’t know why he’d been so surprised to find all that he had on the suicide forest on the internet, he just was. He knew that Sam had found a lot of weird ass shit on the internet about most every case they’d ever been on, but he hadn’t actually thought he’d find as much as he had when it came to the supernatural elements to the forest. “I need to show you somethin’ anyway...you have the right to know what yer walkin’ into with this.” 

Naythin was crouched next to the sliding side door, his fingers curled around the handle as Dean spoke to him. Looking over his shoulder, he nodded slowly. “Okay.” There was something about the way Dean said it that had the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. Yanking the door open, Naythin jumped from the deck, turning as he hit the ground. “We can use the office in the hangar. It’s got wifi.” 

Dean nodded and slowly pulled to his feet, not overly thrilled that his legs still thought they were in the air and didn’t want to cooperate with what his brain was telling them to do. He followed Naythin out of the chopper and turned back to grab Sam’s laptop case, draping the strap over his head and across one shoulder. “Sam’s laptop’s got its own wifi in it but it’ll prob’ly load faster with the other, not like this things anywhere close to being new.” He wasn’t sure if they needed to grab their shit or if it would all be taken care of by Alien and God or what, so he waited for Naythin to see what he was going to do so he could follow his lead. Yeah, another thing that Dean hated, not being in the know. 

Stretching his arms over his head, Naythin rolled his head on his shoulders. “I know yer not a fan of flying but we’ve got one more ride before we get on the big bird and you go to sleep.” Looking back at the hangar, he ran a hand slowly over his face. “I’m not gonna like what yer gonna show me, am I?”

Dean didn’t even flinch at the fact that they had to be in the air one more time before the long ass ride to Japan. That alone should have sent a red alert warning straight up Naythin’s spine. He stared into Naythin’s eyes when he asked about what he had to tell him. His jaw was clenched and his eyes slightly tightened, his lips pulled into a thin line of seriousness. Finally, after a moment he gave his head a curt shake. “No. Yer not.” 

This was so not good. Naythin’s wolf was up and pacing back and forth. His lips were pulled back in a silent snarl. If the thing could talk, he’d tell Naythin to get his ass back on the helo and go. home. Damn it. “Shit.” Turning his back to Dean and the helo, Naythin started walking through the hangar to the small office in the back corner. Yanking the door open, he stood with his hand on the door knob staring into the office waiting for Dean to walk in first. 

Dean looked from Naythin to the room that Naythin waited for him to enter before making his way past and into the room. He headed for the first chair and table he saw and took a seat, quickly digging Sam’s laptop of out the bag. He powered it up and watched Naythin as he entered the small office. “I’ve went over every scenario in my head and came up with what to do for everything that forest can throw at us, but this…” Once the laptop was powered up, Dean typed on the keyboard and when he finally clicked his way through to the last bit of information he turned the laptop around so Naythin could see it. 

Naythin stood near the door, his arms crossed over his chest as Dean powered up the laptop and pulled up what he was looking for. Occasionally, Naythin would look out the door keeping his eye on his baby. Turning his attention back to Dean, Naythin stepped forward, dropping his arms to his sides as he leaned over the table looking down at the screen. Frowning, he slowly pulled the chair out and lowered himself into it pulling the laptop closer. He glanced over different accounts of people going into the forest and not coming out. Camp sites that looked like the person had stepped away leaving everything behind and not returning. Personal effects scattered along a hiking trail and nothing else. In one account, all that was found was a single shoe. Very seldom was an actual body ever recovered. Pushing the laptop back to Dean, Naythin leaned back in his chair and sighed. “Okay...that’s not weird at all. Any idea on what...whatever it is...is?” 

Dean gave his head a slow shake. His brows rose in unison as he reached for the laptop and pulled it back to him. “My best guess? A worm hole. Bad thing is, once yer in one, getting out’s next to impossible. Even if you Hansel and Gretel’ed it, the bread crumbs on your end disappear with you. And then there’s this…” Dean typed on the keyboard, likely faster than anyone would have expected. Sam was the research geek but before he and Sam hooked up to Hunt together, and even after they had there were times when they were working a case and Dean had to play computer nerd. He turned the laptop back around to Naythin the clip showing the mangled and twisted remains of a body that was discovered after having mysteriously disappeared months earlier. 

Naythin pulled his head back with a grimace. “Oh that’s gross.” Once his stomach stopped rolling and he knew he wasn’t going to be eating anytime soon, Naythin leaned in closer to the screen scanning the remains of what used to be a person. “That’s not natural. The bones are...twisted like a pretzel. Bone doesn’t twist and stay like that without breaking.” Leaning back, Naythin looked across the table at Dean. “You think whoever that is came out of the wormhole?” 

Dean shrugged a shoulder and gave a curt nod as he reached for the computer. “That’s my best guess,” he confirmed. “And there’s one more. He came out alive...sort of,” he murmured as he typed again and then turned the computer around to face Naythin so he could see the sliced up and bloody body that the local emergency unit was loading into the back of an ambulance. “They found animal bones in his stomach and he has no memory of how they got there or the time he was missing, which was three years.” 

“That poor bastard was _alive_?” Holy. Shit. 

“No, he’s not the same guy as the human pretzel, but he was close to it. This guy was found a year ago, pretzel man was just last month. Sounds to me like something’s getting more and more pissed. But what it is, or what’s happening to them, I haven’t got a clue. And honestly, the worst part of this is that there’s not like a flashing wormhole sign, they could be anywhere...which is why I really don’t want you to go in.” He looked at Naythin, his eyes meeting Naythin’s, his face a mask of absolute seriousness despite knowing that Naythin wasn’t gonna willingly agree. 

Naythin met Dean’s gaze without flinching. “If you’re trying to convince me to stay behind you’re doing a really bad job of it. I’m going with you. Like it or not. If this is as bad as you’re saying you’re gonna need a second set of eyes if...you’re not going alone.” 

Dean quirked a single brow and gave a slow nod. “Alright, but you step where I step. If I have to I’ll strap yer ass to my back. I’m serious Naythin, don’t make me pull the Alpha card.” 

Naythin’s eyes narrowed as he gave a curt nod. “Okay.” He hated when Dean did that Alpha push bullshit. 

Dean gave a nod of acceptance. “Thank you,” he murmured and looked back down at the computer. He stared at it a moment before looking back up at Naythin. “If one of us goes, we’re both goin’. We’ve got a better chance in a wormhole if we’re together, and I have no idea if chasing the other into one would get us both to the same place or not so...you step where I step.” He hoped the explanation would help ease Naythin’s wounded pride a little. He knew Naythin wasn’t going to back down to anything, including going, but he was fairly sure that he was right about the wormholes. If it happened, they needed to go in at the same time. 

Naythin glanced at the laptop before looking back up at Dean. “Yeah...okay. I get it.” Leaning his elbow on the table, he rubbed at his forehead with the tips of his fingers. “So you think that Lisa chick and her boyfriend went into one of those wormholes?” 

Dean’s brows rose in unison as he frowned thoughtfully and heaved a sigh. “I dunno, I hope not. I sure as hell am not goin’ in there lookin’ to fall into one of those wormholes. I’m hopin’ we just have a few ghosts and maybe a ghoul or demon or two ta deal with, we find Lisa and her weirdo boyfriend and we get the hell out. But, from the way this website talks, if the wormholes don’t get you insanity will. Apparently the forest becomes like a maze and you keep wondering it in a circle or whatever and never find yer way out.” He drew in a deep breath through his nose and sighed heavily as he reached for the laptop, closing the lid. “Yeah, this just keeps gettin’ better and better. Sounds like a lovely place to go exploring in,” he quipped sarcastically with a roll of his eyes as he huffed softly. When will people learn to stay out of places they have no business being in? 

A sharp knock on the door had Naythin jumping in his seat. “We’re ready to go whenever you two are.” Alien nodded as he turned and walked back into the hangar. 

Naythin leaned his forearms on the table, his fingers drumming lightly. “I know you told this kid you were gonna get his mother but...Dean...this isn’t your usual salt an’ burn. This is...okay, two people are missing why make it four? If we don’t come back…” 

Dean heaved and sigh and hung his head, his chin to his chest as he squeezed his eyes closed. His hands lifted to scrub his face as he lifted his head. Letting his hands fall he looked across the table at Naythin. “Honestly? I already thought that. Been thinkin’ it from the minute I walked out my door after I found this shit on Ar’s computer. Why do you think I deleted my cookies? She can’t find this. She’ll friggin’ go nuts. And if it was anyone else, I would.” His teeth clenched tightly together, a muscle in his jaw rolling. “God, I would,” he ground out from behind his clenched teeth. “But this is Ben we’re talkin’ about. Fine, so he’s not mine but, he’s a kid, Naythin. Sure he’s, what…? Like almost sixteen now, but that’s still a kid. I know what it’s like for someone to lose their Mother. I can’t let that happen, not if there’s chance that I can bring her back.” 

It was Naythin’s turn to let his head fall to his chest and let out a long sigh. He knew the story of how Dean’s mother had died but that didn’t stop him from being a little annoyed at Dean for what he just said. Lifting his head, Naythin pushed his chair back from the table. “You can’t save ‘em all, Dean. We don’ know exactly what we’re walkin’ into here. Yeah, we’ve got a general idea but there is that _huge_ unknown looming over our heads.” Getting to his feet, Naythin walked to the door stopping just inside it. “Whatever you decide, I’ll go along with but...if anything happens to you an’ that Lisa is alive...she may not be when I get done with her.” 

_You mean after you uncurl from the fetal position from the pain?_ Dean was smart enough to leave that one unsaid. His eyes followed Naythin as he pulled to his feet and went to the door, his head and body turning slightly so that he was facing Naythin. He gave a slow nod of his head and shrugged one shoulder. “You can wait at the hotel. I’m not expectin’ you to do this, I get it. This gig is so many times screwed over there aren’t any words to describe it. I won’t think less of you if you wanna stay behind...neither would Arie.” 

“What part of I’m not letting you go alone didn’t you get? I’m not staying at some hotel.” Naythin huffed, shaking his head as he turned to face Dean. “ Arie would kill me slowly if I didn’t stay with you.” 

Dean huffed softly and one corner of his lips quirked upward into a lopsided smirk. “Actually, she told me to make sure I take good care of you.” He gave a shrug of one shoulder, “Well no, actually she said that she knew she didn’t _have to_ tell me to take good care of you. But, close enough.” 

Naythin wasn’t sure how to take that. “Uhh...okay. I think.” Looking out the door, he raised a hand waving toward the helo. “We better get goin’. Unless you wanna fly over the ocean in the dark.” 

Dean scoffed and quickly packed away Sam’s laptop. “You mean there’s a difference? I think I’d rather swim across the ocean than fly it, day or night. Planes crash, dude,” he responded with a pointed lift of his brows as he walked past Naythin and out the door, headed for the helo. 

Naythin smirked as he followed Dean back to the helo. In a few hours, Dean would be the lucky one sleeping through the flight to Japan while Naythin’s kidneys were tortured from the rough ride the Herc was famous for. Lucky him. Once he was in the helo, the door closed, locked and buckled in Naythin reached across his body taking Dean’s hand and wrapping his free arm around the back of Dean’s shoulders. 

Dean started to stay the way he was, just holding Naythin’s hand, his posture erect, but after a couple of minutes, as he felt the helo leave the ground, but not because of it, he leaned into Naythin, letting his head come to rest against Naythin’s shoulder. Yeah, it wasn’t very Alpha of him and it sure as hell wasn’t something Dean normally would have done, Alpha or not, but he took comfort in the warmth radiating off Naythin’s body as he fought with himself as he lifted his free hand to his sternum, rubbing his knuckles against it, trying to convince both himself and his wolf that they would be alright. 

Naythin tightened his arm around Dean’s shoulder as he leaned against him. Turning his head, he pressed his lips to the top of Dean’s head. He stayed that way for a minute before turning his head and leaning his against Dean’s. He’d be lying if he said this whole trip didn’t scare the hell out of him. This Lisa person wasn’t part of the pack and neither was her kid. They didn’t owe them anything and deep down it pissed Naythin off that the damn kid called to begin with. The damn kid better hope and pray they all made it out of this in one piece. 

“I’m sorry,” Dean murmured softly. Loud enough to be heard by a Lycan over the sounds the helo made. He wished like hell that he hadn’t told Naythin about any of this. The kid should be back home, taking care of Arie and Nate and makin’ sure nothing happened to them. This was his problem, not Naythin’s. But who was he kidding? The second he would have told Arie that he had to leave she would have ran to Naythin and things would be the way they were anyway, only with Naythin pissed at him for not telling him what was going on. No matter how he flipped things around in his mind, it always ended up with he and Naythin right here. 

Naythin frowned as he dipped his chin down so Dean would hear him better. “For what?” 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh and turned his head a little, angling his face so he could see Naythin better. “Draggin’ you into this. This is my problem, not yers. I knew these people in another life an’...you should have to be a part of this crap fest.” 

“You didn’ drag me. I didn’ give you any other options. If someone from...before showed up and needed my help would you let me go alone?” Naythin raised his eyebrows as he looked down at Dean. 

Dean huffed and quirked a brow. “Whadda you think?” 

“Okay, so you have nothin’ to apologize for. I’m here because I love you and don’t want anything to happen to you. It’s what you do for family. Sue me.” 

Dean huffed softly and wondered how many _family_ talks he and Sam had had in the past, or he and Bobby. Likely tons. “Yeah, I know.”

The normally eight and a half hour flight took an additional two hours due to having to go around a large thunderstorm. Naythin was really glad that Dean was out cold for the turbulence. As it was, Naythin was going to have a nice set of bruises from the harness that kept him in his seat. As the Herc taxied on the tarmac, Naythin removed his harness and the one keeping Dean on the fold down seats. He checked his pulse and respirations to make sure everything was okay. The corpsman had told him that Dean “should” start waking up any time. Then again, he had no way of knowing that neither Dean or Naythin were anything but human. If Dean didn’t start waking up soon, Naythin was going to have to carry him to the truck that waited for them and that wasn’t something he really wanted to explain. He’d called in a ton of favors to get them to Japan and the truck to take them to the forest. They were on a deadline to get back; one that had a little leeway but not much. Kneeling next to Dean, Naythin gently shook his shoulders. “Dean...come on, man. Don’t make me carry yer ass. Wake up.”

Dean startled awake, his eyes wide and a little glassy as he looked at Naythin, grabbing for him, fisting handfuls of Naythin’s jacket. “Oh shit, are we takin’ off? Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…” His eyes darted nervously about the plane before looking back at Naythin. “I can’t do this. I thought I could, but I can’t.” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down. Yer okay.” Naythin put his hands over Dean’s and gently pried them from his jacket. “You don’ remember do you? We’re here...we’re in Japan. We landed about a half hour ago.” 

Dean’s wide fearful eyes searched Naythin’s, he was having a hard time releasing his death grip on Naythin’s hands since Naythin had pried his hands off his jacket. Slowly, Naythin’s words broke through that haze of panic that had engulfed Dean’s mind. “We...we’re here? In Japan?” He echoed tentatively as he slowly began to relax, his eyes no longer as big as a Disney Princess’. 

Naythin nodded slowly keeping his eyes locked on Dean’s. “We’re here. We’re about two hours from Mt. Fuji. There’s a truck waiting for us.” Naythin reached for his pack flipping the top open and pulling out a bottle of water. Twisting the top off, he handed it to Dean. “Here. Take a drink. You’ve been out for almost twelve hours.” 

_There’s a truck waiting for us._ “Wait, what time is it? We’re not goin’ in there at night.” Dean gave his head a slight shake. “The freaks come out at night. And since this isn’t a Hunt, I’m not interested in seein’ any action. I’m sure we’ll get enough of that in the daylight anyway. We need to check in somewhere, get our game plan together and head into the forest at first light.” God he hated getting up early. His eyes widened again and he pulled his head back. “Twelve hours?! I’ve never been out for twelve hours in my life. Hell, I haven’t even been dead twelve hours. Well, except for Hell, but that’s different.” 

“It’s seven am...Japan time which is like….six at night at home. I’m sure we can find a hotel somewhere.” _Hopefully with someone who speaks English._ “You had help, dude. Wow, you really don’t remember, do you? The corpsman...he shot you full of happy juice. Put you out. He had to use twice as much but it wasn’t like I could tell him we’re not exactly...human anymore.” 

Dean’s hand lifted to his sternum and he rubbed his knuckles against it firmly. Shit, it _was_ morning. Sonofabitch! “I uh, I know it’s morning and all but...I think I need to wait for Cujo to wake up before I go exploring inside a Hunter’s wet dream.” 

“Okay. Let’s get you off this bird and find a hotel.” Hunter’s wet dream. Naythin rolled his eyes as he stood to his feet walking to the far side of the cargo hold and gathered the rest of their bags from one of the holding nets. “There’s camping gear and anything else we’ll need in the truck. Pretty sure there’s a hotel close to the airport we can hold up in until tomorrow.” 

Dean nodded and pulled to his feet, his knuckles still pressed firmly to his sternum, rubbing back and forth across it. He walked over to help Naythin carry their stuff to the truck. “I’d rather find a hotel near the forest. We might be using it a lot. I dunno how big this forest is but we’re not staying the night in it unless we absolutely have to. These… _things_...they might,” he shrugged a shoulder, “ _know_ me.” 

Tossing his pack in the back of the truck, Naythin turned toward Dean. “Know you? Dude...we’re in JAPAN not Kansas. I seriously doubt the spooks know you here.” 

Dean quirked a brow at Naythin but didn’t push the matter further. “Let’s hope yer right,” he agreed. The sad thing was that ghosts, spirits, whatever you wanted to call them, wouldn’t know Kansas from Japan. They just know what they know, which isn’t much beyond the fact that they’re pissed the hell off. And that people like Dean Winchester keep trying to salt and burn whatever it is that’s keeping them here. “Hey, since we’ve got a day ta kill, maybe we should go shoppin’ in the village a little,” he suggested with a grin and lift of both brows. “What? I have a wife. This is gonna go a lot easier on me if I bring her back somethin’,” he gave Naythin a pointed look. 

Naythin stared at Dean for a minute before shrugging his shoulders. “Fine. Actually, it’s not a bad idea. Maybe someone saw yer girlfriend and knows where they went.” Naythin turned and walked toward the driver’s side door. Thankfully, his buddy had gotten them a US made truck and the steering wheel was on the right side of the truck. 

Dean frowned and huffed as he shook his head and tossed his bag in the back of the truck along with the weapons duffel. He kept Sam’s laptop with him as he rounded the truck to the passenger side and climbed in, closing the truck door behind him. “She’s _not_ my girlfriend.” 

Naythin snickered as he put the key in the ignition and started the engine. “Ex girlfriend...my bad.” Reaching up for the GPS, Naythin turned it on, put the truck in gear and headed for the closest gate that would take them to the main road. 

“She wasn’t _ever_ my girlfriend. She was one of those warm bodies I was tellin’ you about,” Dean clarified, “She just happened to last all night. She was...very bendy.” He grinned wide, and maybe a little roguish. “Gumby girl.” 

“Uh huh. I dare you to tell Arie all that.” Naythin grinned wide as he pulled out onto the main road that would take them to the village at the base of Mt. Fuji. 

Dean scoffed. “Uh, how about, _**no**_? I like my nuts where they are,” Dean responded, “I don’t want them extra crispy either.” 

Naythin laughed as he glanced over at Dean before turning his attention back to the road. “That’s that too much truth I was tellin’ you about. You can tell the truth but sifting through it sometimes is okay. Hey...you’re gonna have to get Nate a Godzilla. It’s Japan. How many times are you gonna be here?” 

“Uh, never. I won’t be now but I was stupid enough to give a kid my number and tell him that if he ever needed me…” Dean huffed and rolled his eyes at his own stupidity, shaking his head in disgust. Then again, how did he know she was gonna do something this stupid? Oh right, because it was Lisa. “Yeah, I’ll get Nate a Godzilla.” 

“You told him that because you cared about him. You _still_ care about him or we wouldn’t be here.” 

“Yeah well…” Dean mumbled. He heaved a heavy sigh and closed his eyes as he leaned his head back against the headrest. A second later his eyes flew open and his body lunged forward and he had to grab the dashboard to not wind up out the windshield. His eyes were white and his fangs had dropped in a matter of seconds. He gulped in air for a few minutes before he was able to retract his fangs do he could speak. “Guess who just woke up.” 

Naythin nearly drove off the road when Dean lunged forward. A chorus of car horns and a whole lot of Japanese that had to be swear words had him smiling and waving at people behind him. He started to look for a place to pull over when Dean settled down enough to speak. Exhaling loudly, Naythin huffed. “That’s good...I think.” 

“Sorry,” Dean murmured as he slowly relaxed back against the seat again. “Remember how I woke up? That’s what he did, only he slammed into me when he did it.” Lifting a hand he rubbed his knuckles against his sternum again. “It’s okay, Cujo.” _I hope._

The remainder of the ride was quiet. Naythin concentrated on not getting them lost despite having the GPS. By the time they got to Fuji Five Lakes, the morning rush hour was over. Naythin had no trouble finding a hotel that had someone who spoke English. The place was a tourist trap. He was careful where he parked so no one would get nosey as they unloaded the bags and the gear from the back. The camping gear wouldn’t look out of place since the area was known for fishing and hiking not to mention they weren’t that far from the mountain. Once they were settled in their room, Naythin went to the front desk to get a map of the area, local tourist sites that Lisa and her boy toy might visit. Going back to the room, he tossed the stack on the coffee table. “Any of those look like something Gumby Girl would be interested in?” Yeah, he was gonna have some fun with that nickname. 

Dean sat at the table, pouring over WebPages on the area and the local lore and myths. He also had his Dad’s journal laid out in front of him. The man might not have ever traveled to Japan but a ghost was a ghost no matter what side of the globe you were on. He looked toward the room door as it opened and Naythin walked in. He quirked a single brow at the pamphlets that Naythin threw on the coffee table and back up at Naythin. “She was a yoga teacher when I knew her,” he mused with a nod as he turned his attention back to the computer. “As for what she’d be interested in, unless it involves bedroom activities, I have no idea.” 

“Give her kid a call. Maybe he knows where she was staying. We need a photo of her anyway. Something as recent as possible.” Naythin sat on the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table as he leaned back, his hands resting on his stomach. 

Dean nodded and pulled the cell out of his pocket, the wrong cell. “Shit, I need to call Ar, I told her I’d call tonight, I’m just not sure if that was her night or my night.” He looked over at Naythin as he sat that cell down on the table. “Uh, you could call her and talk to her for a minute while I’m talkin’ to Ben,” he suggested with a lift of both eyebrows as he searched his person for the other cell phone.

Pulling his feet from the coffee table, Naythin stood up and walked over to where Dean sat. Picking up his phone, he stared at it for a moment. “She’s gonna wan’ to talk to you...not me.” Shaking his head, Naythin pulled up Dean’s contacts, found Arie’s number and hit the green CALL button. Pulling a chair out, he sat at the table waiting for Arie to pick up on her end. 

Dean nodded. “I know,” he agreed. “Jus’ lemme finish with Ben an’ I will. I jus’ want her to know we’re both okay.” _So far._ He flipped open the cell phone and pressed the number he knew to be Ben’s. When the kid answered, Dean’s smile was immediate. “Hey, Ben, it’s me. I’m in Japan, but listen, I need you to send me a picture of yer Mom so I can show it around to people and make sure that she and whatever his name is didn’t actually come back out of the forest and wind up goin’ somewhere else. Well, I dunno where else…” He heaved a heavy sigh. “Yeah, I know. I believe you. It’s not that, alright? Okay. Yeah, I appreciate it. Take care of yerself. I’ll be in touch. Yeah, bye.” Dean flipped the phone closed and slowly shook his head as he looked at Naythin. So much for Ben being any help with what his Mom would and wouldn’t like doing. 

Naythin stood as Dean started talking to Ben. The last thing Arie needed to hear was Dean talking to the kid. She wasn’t thrilled about the whole Lisa/Ben situation to begin with. He stopped when he reached the far side of the room, sitting on the edge of the bed just as Arie answered. 

“Dean? Baby...you guys okay?”

“Hey, Arie. It’s Naythin…” That’s as far as he got. 

“Naythin?! What’s wrong? Where’s Dean? Is he okay? You better tell me or so help me.” Each word got louder and louder and more frantic until Naythin had to pull the phone from his ear. 

“Arie...Arie, calm down. Dean’s fine. He’s _fine_ , Arie.” Naythin looked across the room at Dean raising his arm in the air waving it to get his attention. 

“Why are you using his phone if he’s okay? Naythin...damn it!” 

“He’s...busy so I called to let ya know we made it to Japan and we’re both perfectly fine.” He was going to kick Dean’s ass for this. “Arie, I wouldn’t lie to you. He’s fine.” 

“Let me talk to him, then. Now, Naythin.” 

Getting to his feet, Naythin walked across the room holding the phone out in front of him. “She wants to talk to you. She doesn’t believe me that you’re okay.” 

Having just hung up with Ben, it wasn’t as if he could have rescued Naythin from the tongue lashing he imagined he’d received. “Sorry,” he mumbled and reached for the phone, taking it from Naythin and holding it to his ear. 

“Hey, baby, it’s me. We’re fine. I’m alright, Naythin’s good. We haven’t even been near the forest yet, so there’s no need to worry.” _Yet._ “And I’m sorry that the call scared you, I thought you could talk to Naythin for a minute while I got a little work done, and then I’d talk to you. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Dean closed his eyes and said a quick prayer that he’d managed to calm the savage beast. 

“Dean...upset me?! He scared the hell out of me! You know better than to do that.” Arie sighed as she tried to calm down. “You sure you’re okay?” 

“Yes, baby, I’m fine.” Liar. “And Naythin’s fine...other than I think you scared him.” He smiled apologetically at Naythin. 

“Have you found whatshername, yet? When are you coming home?” 

Dean smiled a little sadly. “Baby, we haven’t found her. I told you we haven’t even been to the forest yet. I don’t think it’s safe to go at night.” _Not that it’s safe in the day_ “I’d feel better about it if we started out tomorrow morning at first light. And if we can, we’ll come back to the room every night. I know I told you I’d call every night but, uh, which night? It’s morning here. Do you want me to call during my night or yours?” 

Arie slowly sank down on the couch clutching one of the small throw pillows to her chest as she pulled her knees up onto the couch. “Umm...call when it’s your night. That way if you or Naythin don’t I’m sending Cas and every angel he can spare to find you and bring you home whether you found that woman or not. I mean it, Dean.” 

Dean nodded despite the fact that Arie couldn’t see the gesture. “Okay, sounds good to me. I love you, Ar. I miss you, and my little peanut. How is he anyway?” 

“I love you, too. We both miss you...very much.” Arie hugged the pillow to her as she rested her chin on the edge of it. “He’s good. He spit up on Cas earlier. I thought Cas was going to turn green. It was pretty funny.” Arie sighed heavily as she blinked back the tears. “I don’t like this. I know why yer doin’ it but I don’ like it.” 

Dean chuckled at the idea of Nate spitting up on Castiel. He looked over at Naythin, his grin still splitting his face and cupped his hand over the bottom part of his cell. “Nate spit up on Cas,” he shared with a chuckle. Lowering his hand he sobered quickly and nodded again. “I know, baby. It...it’s not exactly what I want to be doing right now either but…” _Trust me, I don’t like it either and I’m worried as hell about what might happen in there._ “I know he’s not a baby or anything but he’s a kid and his only parent is missing...I couldn’t turn my back on him, Ar. I just…” He heaved a heavy sigh. “I should go...Oh! Uh, Naythin and I are gonna go down to the village market and show Lisa’s picture around...do you want a bracelet or a ring? I gotta get you somethin’ while I’m here. Naythin already said we had to get Nate a Godzilla.” 

Arie brushed her fingers angrily across her cheeks as she nodded against the phone. “Like I said, I know why yer doin’ this. Umm...I don’t care what you get me. All I really want is for you and Naythin to come home safe.” She couldn’t help the smile that curved her lips or the small chuckle. “Godzilla...wow! Definitely get him a Godzilla. He’d love it.” 

“Okay, will do.” He moved the phone from his mouth. “Ar thinks the Godzilla idea’s awesome.” He moved the mouthpiece back. “I’ll surprise you with somethin’ then. Anything witchy you might want that grows around here? I’ll smuggle it back in my bag for ya.” He grinned softly. God, he missed her. Missed his son. Missed _home_. He knew he should hang up but he kept trying to think of things to ask or talk to her about. “Uh, have you heard from Hawk? Did he bring my girl home?” 

Arie immediately thought of Japanese ginseng and ginger root. Coming from it’s homeland made the spell that much stronger. At this point, she just didn’t care about any of that. “Hawk brought the Impala back earlier. It’s in the garage not a scratch on her.” She couldn’t help the small eye roll when she talked about the car as if it were a living thing. “I miss you. I know it doesn’t make it any easier for you but I miss you so much.” 

“I miss you too, baby. I miss Nate, I miss...I miss being home.” Yep, Dean Winchester was officially a sap. Sonofabitch. He sighed heavily. “Okay, I need to go. I’ll talk to you tomorrow night. I love you. Give Nate a kiss and a hug from his Daddy and Uncle Naythin.”

“Okay. I...I love you and tell Naythin I’m sorry for yelling at him. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Pulling the phone from her ear, Arie’s hand shook as she ended the call and slowly set the phone on the coffee table next to her. 

Dean ended the call once he heard it go dead in his ear from Arie hanging up on her end. Yep, she’d officially won the battle of who could end the call first. He sat the phone on the table next to him and looked over at Naythin with a heavy sigh. “Ar said she was sorry she yelled at you.” He turned his attention back to the computer and closed the lid part way before turning his attention back to Naythin. “ I guess we should head to the market. Ben texted me Lisa’s picture, so…”

After Dean hung up and set the phone on the table, Naythin walked over to Dean stopping behind him. Leaning over, he wrapped both arms around his chest. “We’ll be outta here before you know it. We’ll be home soon, baby.” 

Reaching up, Dean laid his hand on Naythin’s arms. “I hope so,” he murmured. Sitting around wasn’t going to get them home any faster. “C’mon,” he urged gently as he slowly pulled to his feet, “Let’s get to the market.” 

Naythin let his arms fall to his side as Dean stood to his feet. “Yeah...okay. We can show that woman’s photo around hopefully they came back and we don’t have to go into the forest.” Naythin had to be careful through the flight from O’ahu to Japan to not act...not human around the crew of the Herc. He knew enough about Japan to know that any sort of same sex behavior was seriously frowned upon. Try telling that to a wolf who was the size of a small pony. It wasn’t easy keeping his hands off Dean. Not even in a sexual way, hell, he couldn’t even hold his hand. Making sure he had his wallet and passport, Naythin shoved both hands in his front pockets as he headed for the door. 

Dean did the same as Naythin, making sure he had his passport and wallet, he tucked them both into the inside pockets of his olive drab jacket. He reached for Naythin’s hand once they were out the door, but came up empty handed. He looked up at Naythin with a quirk of one brow seeing his hands shoved down into his pockets. “What’s wrong, you got a girl in Japan you never told us about?” 

“What? No...no. Never been to Japan before.” Naythin glanced up and down the hall as he stepped in close to Dean so they wouldn’t be overheard. “Japan isn’t very friendly to same sex...anything. Not out in public anyway.” 

Dean stared at Naythin for a minute before looking down the hall each way himself before looking back at Naythin with a sniff and a quick tilting of his head. “Okay, here it is. We could _die_ tomorrow. So, if I wanna hold yer hand I’m gonna hold it, I don’t give a rats ass what these sonsabitches think. And if they say anything, I’ll eat them. Godzilla might be fake, but I’m not.” 

Naythin’s forehead creased briefly as he considered what Dean had said. He was right. They could die tomorrow. As much as he hated to admit, Dean was right. Taking his hands out of his pockets, Naythin reached for Dean’s hand, interlaced their fingers and squeezed lightly. “Yeah...yer right.” Tugging on Dean’s hand, Naythin leaned in gently pressing his lips to Dean’s before pulling back. “I love you.” 

Dean smiled as Naythin took his hand, interlaced their fingers, and gave it a squeeze. Dean stepped closer to Naythin as he tugged at his hand and his eyes closed briefly when Naythin kissed him. His eyes slowly reopened when Naythin pulled his lips away, he was tempted to chase after those lips but stopped himself. As long as no one gave them a hard time about holding hands and a possible peck on the lips from time to time while they were out he’d keep his behavior as PG as possible out in public out of respect. “I love you too.” His smile widened a little as his gaze met Naythin’s. He gave Naythin’s hand a light squeeze and jerked his head to the side toward the elevators. “C’mon.” 

Naythin was really tempted to wrap his arm around Dean’s waist but he reminded himself to keep the PDA down to a dull roar as much as possible. Last thing they needed was an international incident and oh yeah...Lycans really existed because Dean would wolf out in a heartbeat if anyone tried to separate them. Falling into step next to Dean, the pair headed down the hall toward the main entrance of the hotel. Naythin could already feel eyes on him and as he quickly looked around the only people staring at them were the locals. The hotel was a favorite with tourists that being one of the main reasons Naythin had picked it in the first place. Keeping his eyes forward, Naythin did his best to not make eye contact with anyone unless he absolutely had to. 

Dean’s wolf was up and pacing from the second he and Naythin had started down the hall to the elevators and it only intensified when they stepped out into the lobby. Yep, get a good look, assholes. He almost dared one of them to say something with the way Cujo was growling with his ears pinned back. He glanced at Naythin from the corner of his eye and gave his hand a light comforting squeeze. As they walked through the double set of sliding glass doors and into the sunshine, Dean squinted at the brightness and wished like hell he’d thought to bring his sunglasses. It might only be in the low 70’s temperature wise, but the sun was still bright.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes love gets a second chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Eric Kripke for some of the characters used within as well as their back stories. A thank you also goes out to Len Wiseman and Danny McBride for the use of their character Lucian and any other mentions of Underworld and/or its characters.
> 
> Please check back as tags and characters will be changed as the story progresses.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated.

Stepping out into the bright morning sun, Naythin blinked rapidly until his eyes grew accustomed the bright light. They headed down the sidewalk to some of the more touristy shops in the area in the hopes that someone would recognize Dean’s Gumby Girl. He also kept his eyes open for a Godzilla for Nate. Naythin was gonna have way too much fun spoiling that kid. He’d been given a second chance in more ways than one and he wasn’t going to blow it. 

As they entered the first shop, Dean looked over at Naythin and toward the man behind the register, lifting his brows to let him know he was going to go show Lisa’s photo to the man. He gave Naythin’s hand a squeeze before releasing it and walking up to the register. “Excuse me, uh,” he quickly pulled the cell from his pocket to show the man the photo, “Have you by any chance seen this woman?” 

Leaning in closer to get a better look, the cashier slowly shook his head as he pulled back. “No man, sorry. Can’t say as I have.” He looked between the two men for a moment before glancing back down at the cell phone. “She uh...in some kinda trouble?” 

Dean’s eyes widened a little at the nearly perfect English the man spoke. He blinked a couple times and hoped like hell the man hadn’t noticed and if he had that he wasn’t offended. He gave his head a shake and shrugged a shoulder. “Her son says she went into the forest about a week ago and he hasn’t heard from her since. We’re just hoping that maybe she came back out an’ just...hell, I dunno...anything’s better than gettin’ lost in there, right?” 

“She went…” Shaking his head, he let out a heavy sigh. “Man...I wish they’d stop lettin’ people in there. It’s not a tourist destination. People go there to die.” Lifting a hand, he rubbed at the back of his neck before crossing his arms over his chest. “I hope you find her. If she went in there…” He shrugged a shoulder as he looked from one man to the other. 

Dean nodded. “Thanks, man. I appreciate it.” He offered a slight smile and a nod before taking a step back and turning toward the exit and entrance. His forehead creased and he paused, looking back at the guy. “Uh, listen, you wouldn’t know where I could get a Godzilla would ya? I wanna get one for my son.” He shrugged his shoulders and smiled a little apologetically. “Can’t come to Japan without gettin’ yer kid a Godzilla, right?” 

The cashier laughed as he pointed toward the door. “One block down stay on this side of the street. There’s a shop that has all kinds of ‘em. Remote controlled, stuffed toys...you name it. I hope you find yer friend. Good luck.” 

Dean grinned as he listened to the directions and before the man was finished, Dean’s brows were lifted nearly to his hairline. “Remote controlled? Daddy might need a Godzilla too,” he mused with a chuckle. “Thanks a lot, man, for everything.” He gave a nod and a slight wave and headed for the door, grabbing Naythin’s hand and holding it in his own as they walked out of the shop. 

“I saw that gleam in yer eye. You plan on buying a toy for yourself too?” Naythin chuckled as they walked down the sidewalk. He kept his eyes peeled for any brunette that fit Gumby Girl’s description. 

Dean grinned wide enough for the skin at the corners of his eyes to crinkle and shrugged a shoulder. “I might, Nate’s gonna outgrow a stuffed toy anyway so if ya think about it, it’s really for him in the future,” he reasoned. 

“Uh huh. I said the same thing to m’wife when I bought the dirt bike. She didn’t see it my way either. You better buy two of those things...one fer you and one for Nate.” 

Dean’s forehead creased and his brow furrowed just slightly. “Why, you think I’m gonna break it? I’m not gonna break it.” 

Hannah stepped out from between two buildings, watching Dean and Naythin walk down the sidewalk in front of her for a few minutes before disappearing in a flutter of wings. 

“Didn’t say you were gonna break it but by the time Nate’s old enough to play with it you’re gonna have to have the epic Godzilla vs. Godzilla battle.” He gave Dean’s hand a light squeeze as he bumped him with his shoulder. 

Dean’s brows rose in unison. “Well when you put it that way…” He grinned wide and chuckled softly. “I think maybe I might need to get Arie the ring _and_ the bracelet at this rate.” 

“Smart man.” Naythin grinned as he looked around without making it too obvious that he was. His grin faltered for a second before he was able to put it back firmly in place. 

Dean quirked a brow as he glanced over at Naythin. “What’s wrong? And before you tell me nothin’ I felt you stiffen, an’ before you say it, not like that.” 

Naythin’s grin turned into a full on smile as he shook his head, his eyes continued to scan the tourists on both sides of the street. “It really is nothin’.” His eyes narrowed for a moment as he watched a woman walk out of a shop on the opposite side of the street. “Listenin’ to you talk about buyin’ Arie jewelry to soothe her ruffled feathers is somethin’ I used to do with Ash.” Naythin gave himself a shake as he looked at Dean. “Don’t even say it. Do _not_ apologize or so help me I will kick yer ass.” 

Dean looked at Naythin and huffed. “You and what army?” The corners of his lips twitched upward as he fought to contain his amusement. Turning his attention forward he squeezed Naythin’s hand. “I just hope you don’t regret…” He gave his head a shake. They could go around and around on this all day and all night and still never get anywhere. “So where’s that shop again?” 

“Just across the street looks like and no...I don’t regret it. I’ve told you before and it hasn’t changed.” Taking his hand from Dean’s, Naythin wrapped it around his waist pulling him in close. He didn’t care if anyone stared at them. “I’m happy where I am.” 

Dean was a little surprised by Naythin wrapping his arm around him, but he wasn’t going to complain or stop him. He wrapped his own arm around Naythin in return as he gave a nod. “Good...me too. I…” He closed his eyes and gave his head a shake before reopening them. “Never mind. You know how I was. I’m just...I’m so much better now so...thank you,” he murmured as he looked over at Naythin. 

Naythin really wasn’t sure what to say. When he’d first thought of coming back, Cas could have said no. Hell...Dean himself could have said no and that would have been the end of it. When he first approached Dean, he could have sent him away so really, Naythin should have been thanking Dean and not the other way around. “You didn’t even have to talk to me at first at the pond. I wouldn’t have blamed you if you didn’t. It wasn’t the first time I talked to you after I...but...I should be the one thanking you.” 

Dean huffed softly and shook his head. “You actually think I could have ignored you? I loved you...love you...it’s why I gave you the knife...why I put my protection pendant around your neck. It’s why a part of me died when you did…” He bit into his bottom lip and turned his head away. Okay, change the subject. A subject change would be really good here. His eyes widened and he thanked Heaven when he spotted the shop with all the Godzilla stuff and all but yanked Naythin in its direction. 

Naythin let the subject drop as he followed Dean into what could only be called a Godzilla fans dream come true. The entire store was nothing but Godzilla toys, posters, you name it...they had it. He stopped in front of a section of movies and started looking through them grinning wide when he found Godzilla VS Mothra...his all time favorite Godzilla movie. 

Dean had never been a fan of shopping carts but he sure as hell needed one now. He held two remote control Godzilla boxes in his hands, both of which blew _“fire”_ , a medium sized Godzilla stuffed toy and a boxed Godzilla lamp and nightlight for Nate’s room. Apparently, unbeknownst to his Mother, Nate was going to have a Godzilla themed bedroom soon. Oh yeah, Arie might need a pair of earrings to go with that ring and bracelet before this was over. 

When Naythin finally caught up with Dean his eyes grew wide when he saw the near overflowing cart. “Uhh...wow.” Leaning in, he shook his head at the fire breathing Godzillas. “You burn Arie’s house down and you’ll be sleeping in the barn.” 

“I burn Arie’s house down and we’ll all be sleepin’ in the barn,” Dean responded. “It’s not real fire anyway, just that electric charge stuff so it _looks_ like fire. But did ya see the lamp an’ nightlight? They’ve got a sheet and comforter set too, I dunno, y’think I should?” 

“He’s only a few months old. I think yer good on what you’ve got. Don’t ferget, we gotta haul this stuff back home.” Naythin continued to shake his head as he looked through the contents of Dean’s cart. 

Dean looked from Naythin to the twin bed set. “Yeah, he’s only a few months old, but in a few months he’ll be even older an’ before we know it he’ll be old enough to want all this. It’s not like we can’t store it, we own half the damn country.” He stared at the bed set a moment longer before grabbing it and tossing it into the cart. “When are we ever gonna be in Japan again?” He reasoned with a shrug. “As for gettin’ all this home, doesn’t the hotel have packing and shipping services? We can just ship it home.” 

Naythin smiled as he looked at Dean. “Yer right. What the hell. I’m sure the hotel has shipping. Go nuts, Dad.” Naythin raised his hand to Dean’s shoulder giving it a squeeze. 

Dean’s smile was bright enough to light the city of Atlanta, the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkling. Pushing the cart forward he paused at the girl’s hair ties and snagged one off the display and tossed it into the basket. “What?” He asked even before Naythin had the chance to say anything, “Mommy has to have somethin’ Godzilla too.” 

Naythin didn’t say a word. He just held his hands up, palms out as he grinned at Dean. After everything that had gone on recently it was good to see Dean smile the way he was. Naythin doubted very much that Arie would ever wear the Godzilla hair ties but...who knows, she might just do it anyway. 

“I think I need another remote control Godzilla, this one’s for you,” Dean mused, “Like you said, it’s gonna be a while before Nate can play.” He nodded to his own words and headed for the display of remote control Godzillas. Looking down into the basket now that Naythin had his own Godzilla he tried to make sure that everyone in the family had gotten _something_. “Oh wait, Cas…” He looked around the store from where he stood. “If you were an angel, what would you want in here?” 

Naythin followed Dean around the store grinning at the back of his head. He glanced at the cashier a few times and could have sworn he saw dollar signs dancing in the guy’s eyes. Little did he know that if Dean _really_ wanted to, he could buy the store. “Cas? I uh...I don’ know. Does he even like Godzilla? Does he even know who Godzilla is?” 

Dean shrugged. “I dunno, we never had the _do you like Godzilla_ talk. Usually we were too busy saving the world from the Apocalypse.” He scanned the store again. “Ah hell, I’ll just get another remote control Godzilla.” Turning back toward the display he grabbed another one and dropped it into the cart. “That’s everything, right? Or at least everything from here. I got a lot of ass kissin’ to do when we get home and Ar sees all this, so I need to get Ar a lot of jewelry. A LOT of jewelry.” 

“She’s not gonna care about all this. All she wants is you home. That’s it.” Naythin shrugged a shoulder as he leaned against the cart. 

“Uh huh,” Dean mumbled, “and Unicorns ride on silver moonbeams and shoot rainbows outta their ass.” He nodded to his own words. “I think I’ll buy the ton of sparkly jewelry just to make sure. That’d be my luck, survive the Suicide Forest only to get killed by my wife after I get home.”

Naythin chuckled as he pushed off from the cart. “She’s not gonna kill you. I take that back...she will if anything happens to you but other than that...she won’t. Trust me.” 

Dean wasn’t so sure but he didn’t argue as he pushed the cart up to the cashier. He smiled at the man and started to unload the cart onto the counter. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the cell with Lisa’s picture in it. “Have you seen this woman?” 

The cashier glanced at the phone as he rang up the items being unloaded from the cart. Shaking his head, he stopped after he rang up the fourth remote controlled Godzilla. Leaning in, he squinted for a moment before slowly pulling his head back. “She was here. One week ago with a man...very tall...not so nice.” 

Dean looked over at Naythin and back to the man as he slowly pulled the cell away. “Do you know of anyone who gives tours into the forest? She supposedly went into the forest on a tour…please, if you know anything. Her son asked me to look for her. He’s at home in the states...alone. She never came back.”

The cashier gave a quick nod of his head as he pulled out a drawer under the cash register. He rummaged around for a moment before taking out a business card and handing it to Dean. “This man...he gives tours. If she go into the forest…” The man made a “tsk” sound as he shook his head. “Very bad place. Many angry spirits.” 

Dean took the business card and nodded as he tipped his head downward a little to read it. “Thank you,” he murmured as he looked up at the man from under his brows before lifting his head and nodding again. “Seriously, thanks. So...what’s the damage here?” He waved a hand around the mess of Godzilla stuff he’d collected. 

The cashier pulled out a calculator, his fingers flew across it for a few seconds before looking back at Dean. “We take Visa or MasterCard. $549.29 US dollars.”

Dean nodded and pulled open his coat so he could reach into the inside pocket and pull out his wallet. He was thankful that Arie had made him take the last of his fake credit cards out of his wallet and shred them so he didn’t have to read through them to find a good one. Unfolding his wallet he pulled out a Visa card and handed it to the man. “Do you have delivery service to the hotels in the area? We wanted to shop a little more…” 

After spending as much as the two men did, he’d carry the stuff to the hotel personally. “Hai...yes. I can have it taken to the hotel...no charge.” He swiped the credit card and waited for the machine to spit out the receipt. Tearing it off, he handed it to Dean with a pen for him to sign. 

“We’re stayin’ at the Hotel Mt. Fuji under Winchester. Just have everything sent there.” Naythin took out a business card he’d snagged when they’d checked in and handed it to the cashier. 

Dean grinned at the news that they wouldn’t have to try and lug all this back themselves. “Awesome, thank you.” He took the pen and ticket and signed his name, making sure to remember to actually sign _his name_. Handing the receipt back to the man, he took the credit card and waited for his receipt, tucking them both into his wallet before stashing it away inside his inside coat pocket again. “Thanks again.” 

The cashier bowed slightly at the waist as he gathered the bags and set them behind the counter. “I hope you find her. Very nice lady...very nice.” 

“Thanks, I hope we do too,” Dean responded with a nod. He waited until they were out of the shop before turning to Naythin and handing him the business card that the man inside the store had given him. “So, do we give this Bozo a call or do we pay him a visit?” 

“Let’s pay him a visit. Might jog his memory a bit more.” Naythin wagged his eyebrows. “It’s been awhile since I’ve had to _persuade_ anyone to tell me anything. Might be fun.” 

Dean nodded in agreement and found himself chuckling at Naythin’s near excitement at paying this guy a visit, one that he likely wouldn’t be forgetting anytime soon. “Ditto,” he mused with a nod. The last person Dean remembered Naythin persuading; Ditto, the asshole Hunter that was the beginning of a whole lot of trouble. 

Turning toward the street, Naythin raised his hand as a cab pulled up to the curb next to them. It had been a long time since Naythin had thought about Ditto or any of the other Hunters that had attacked...or tried to go after the pack. If it hadn’t been for that fat fucker, Dean would still be human. Taking the card from Dean, Naythin showed it to the driver. When the driver nodded several times, Naythin smiled as he looked over his shoulder at Dean. “Let’s go talk to the man.” He let his wolf out just enough to make his eyes blaze a brilliant blue even in the morning sun. 

Dean gave a curt nod and reached for the taxi’s back door and climbed inside. It hadn’t been that long at all since Dean had been forced to _persuade_ someone and it wasn’t something he wanted to repeat, especially this soon if he could help it, so this show was all Naythin’s as far as he was concerned. 

Hurrying around the back of the car, Naythin opened the back door and climbed inside. As the cab pulled away from the curb, he turned on the seat so he could see out the windshield and Dean without having to turn his head. “Hopefully this guy brought them back out and they’re holed up somewhere.” 

Dean wanted to believe that, but somehow he knew better. Lisa had her faults, but being a bad Mother wasn’t one of them. Despite that, it was easier to hold onto that dream than it was to know without a doubt that they could very well be walking to their deaths the next morning. “Hopefully,” he murmured, unable to meet Naythin’s eyes with that lie, so he stared straight forward out the windshield instead. 

Naythin reached across the seat, taking hold of Dean’s hand, he squeezed Dean’s fingers lightly. “Hey...worse case scenario we bring Lisa home...one way or another.” Bringing Lisa’s body home to give her son closure was better than not knowing at all. 

Dean gave a soft humorless laugh. “Wow. I’m...one self-centered bastard.” He shook his head in disgust at himself as he turned his head to look at Naythin. “Honestly, that was the furthest thing from my mind; whether we find her dead or alive. Didn’t...I can’t believe I’m saying this but...I didn’t even really...care. I guess I’ve been too wrapped up in the fact that we...that I’ve never faced anything like this. Like you said, it’s not a regular gig, there’s more in that forest than a few pissed off ghosts.” 

Naythin looked over at Dean for a minute, his hand tightening around Dean’s. “You’re treating this like any other job.” 

“I don’t know how else to treat it. If I focus on...if I let myself think too hard about this,” Dean shook his head, “I’d be sendin’ us both home, right. the. fuck. now.” _Or at least I’d be sending you home. Whether you liked it or not._

“Well...you treat this like any other job. Do what you do best.” 

Dean searched Naythin’s eyes for a long moment. “There’s no way I can get you to jus’,” he shrugged a shoulder, “wait in the hotel or somethin’ while I go into the forest, is there?” He already knew the answer before he’d asked it, they’d been over this already. 

“No. Not a snowball’s chance in Hell am I letting you go in that forest without me.” Naythin was careful to not say alone so Dean wouldn’t try and get someone else to go with him and leave Naythin behind. 

Dean slowly nodded. “Yeah,” he murmured softly, “Kinda figured you’d say that. Can’t blame a guy for tryin’.” He gave a slight shrug of one shoulder. 

“You get an A for effort.” Naythin grinned, giving his shoulders a small shrug. The cab coming to a stop had him looking out the windshield. The driver was pointing to a small building on the corner with a sign that matched the emblem on the business card the cashier at the Godzilla store had given Dean. Pulling out his wallet, Naythin handed the driver enough to cover the fare and a hefty tip. Putting his wallet back in his back pocket, he gave Dean’s hand a quick squeeze. “Ready?” 

“Yeah,” Dean sighed as he gave a nod and reached for the door handle with his free hand. He gave Naythin’s hand a squeeze before pulling his free and climbing out of the cab. Standing to his feet, he closed the car door and walked around the back of the car over to Naythin. Glancing up at the sign, then down to the door of the building Dean took a step forward, heading for the glass double doors. He was relatively certain that this was one visit Mister Oda was definitely not expecting. 

As Naythin entered the building just behind Dean, he let his wolf out until it was just beneath the surface. Naythin could feel it rubbing its fur against his skin. It had been a while since he’d let his wolf out and it was more than a little impatient. Raising his hand to his chest, Naythin rubbed his knuckles against it to keep the mangy mutt at bay. 

Dean’s gaze snapped to Naythin rather than how he’d been looking at all the photos of lush greenery that dotted the walls inside the establishment. His wolf had suddenly perked up and, for lack of a better definition, Cujo stood staring at Naythin...or maybe it was at his wolf. Dean still couldn’t get the hang of some of this shit. He quirked a brow and moved a little closer to Naythin. “Easy, that mangy thing busts loose an’ I’m gonna have to eat the asshole so there isn’t an International incident.” 

Rolling his head in a slow exaggerated move, Naythin gave Dean a sideways glance. “It’s fine...I’m fine.” Taking his hand from his chest, Naythin ran his hand along his forearm as if he were petting an animal. In truth, he was, you just couldn’t _see_ the animal...yet. 

Dean’s eyebrow quirked and he eyed Naythin a few minutes before making his way to the counter and tapping the round silver bell sitting to one side of the counter to alert the man that he had customers...sort of. 

Mr. Oda came out from the back room, a bright friendly smile on his face. “Can I help you?” He stopped at the counter as he looked from one man to the other. His eyes giving each the once over, taking in the way they were dressed trying to see just what, if anything, he could help them with. 

Dean glanced at Naythin and reached into his pocket, pulling out the cell phone with Lisa’s picture. “Yeah, I hear you give guided tours into the Suicide Forest, and I think that you might have taken this woman and her boyfriend on one of your tours. Do you remember her at all?” 

Taking his glasses from the front pocket of his shirt, Mr. Oda leaned closer to the phone, squinting slightly. “Oh, yes. I remember her and her boyfriend.” Taking his glasses off, he put them back in the pocket of his shirt. “They paid for a day trip back to see some the ice caves. The guy was kind of a jerk...pushy.” Holding his hand up, he bent over pulling a large ledger from under the counter. Flipping through the pages, he ran his finger down the list of names stopping about halfway down the page. “Yeah...here they are. Lisa Braeden and Randy Snyder. They were here a week ago yesterday.” 

Dean’s eyes widened just a little before he was able to steal his features again. His heart was beating faster with the excitement, the hope that they wouldn’t have to go into that damned place, literally, at all. “Did you bring her back out? You didn’t leave her and the dipshit in there, right? You brought them back out,” he urged.

Closing the ledger, Mr. Oda put it back under the counter. “Nope. They both said they were going to camp at the last cave for the night and come out in the morning. The boyfriend said he’d planned some romantic something or other. Think he was going to ask her to marry him. Paid me extra to keep quiet about it.” His forehead creased as he looked from one man to the other, the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck suddenly stood on end. “Is there a problem?” 

Naythin’s jaw clenched tight, the muscles rolling and twitching under the skin. He had to fight to keep the deep growl from rumbling free as he glared at the man behind the counter. _Is there a problem. Buddy...you’re about to have a serious problem on your hands._

Dean’s eyes widened a little as both of his brows rose in unison and he stared at the man like he was from another planet. His eyes tightened as he turned his head to the side as if possibly he hadn’t heard him correctly. “I’m gonna need you to say that again, because I could have sworn I heard you say that you left two dumbasses in the _friggin’ forest_ that everyone else in _frickin’ Japan_ knows to stay the hell out of!” By the last of his words he was yelling. 

Mr. Oda held his hands up chest high as he took a step back. “Whoa...calm down. They were on the main trail. I told them to stay on the trail when they came back out. It’s clearly marked and yeah, I’m fully aware of the history of Aokigahara. If they didn’t come out...not my problem.” 

That was all Naythin had to hear. He launched himself over the counter, his hand going around the man’s throat as he pinned him to the wall behind the counter. “That woman has a boy at home worried _sick_ about her.” His fingers slowly squeezed as he let his claws come out, pinching into the side of the man’s neck. Naythin could see the glow of his eyes reflecting back in Mr. Oda’s wide, terrified eyes. 

“Shit,” Dean mumbled under his breath. While he wholeheartedly agreed with Naythin and felt his same level of annoyance and frustration, becoming Godzilla 2.0 wasn’t the answer. Even if Cujo wanted to join in on the fun to the point that he kept slamming into Dean with enough force that Dean knew his eyes weren’t green anymore and he had to keep pulling back on the reins when it came to his fangs. Reaching for Naythin’s arm, Dean had to keep his face tucked down, his chin nearly to his chest, so the guy didn’t see his eyes. “Naythin,” he murmured low as he tugged gently on his arm, “Naythin, come on.” 

It took Naythin a minute before he slowly removed his hand from around the man’s throat. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw the way Dean was hiding his face. Oh crap. Taking a deep breath, he forced his wolf back far enough in the hopes that Dean’s own wolf would follow suit at least enough to let Dean’s eyes go back to normal. Swallowing hard, he looked back at the man as he shrugged his shoulders. “Sorry ‘bout that. We’ve come a long way to find Lisa...she’s a family friend.” 

Mr. Oda nodded his head rapidly as he raised his hand to his throat. He slid along the way a few feet closer to the door he’d come out of as he carefully leaned forward and pulled a map out from under the counter. Unfolding the map, he pointed to it with a very shaky hand. “They uh...they went to the Wind Cave. That’s the last place I saw them. I swear.” 

Dean nodded without looking up at the man. “Okay. Thanks. Yer still an asshole though. What you do, taking dumbass tourists into that place...they trust you and you know what’s in there, but you do it anyway, that’s the same as murder. One day, the spirits in that forest are gonna come after you, I just hope I get to see the news article when it happens. And no, that’s not a threat, that’s just...well, my wife would call it Karma, me, I just know how those things think; and trust me, they know who you are.” Without another word, Dean turned toward the door, giving Naythin’s jacket sleeve another tug. 

Naythin leveled his eyes at the man, narrowing them into thin slits as a low growl rumbled in his chest. Swallowing hard, he reached for the map on the counter as he turned to follow Dean to and out the door. Folding the map, he tucked it into his back pocket. “That went well.” 

Dean stood leaning against the outside wall of the building with his eyes squeezed closed. He quirked a single brow as his head slowly rolled against the building as he turned his head toward Naythin and cracked open one eye. “What part of that are you calling _well_?” 

Naythin shrugged a shoulder as he looked back over his shoulder into the shop. “He’s not dead...or...bleeding.” Turning to face Dean, he squinted a little as he looked at the one eye Dean had open. “Yer back to normal or as normal yer gonna get.” 

Dean scoffed and pulled away from the wall as he blinked his eyes open. “Gee, thanks,” he quipped, narrowing his eyes playfully as he made his way over to Naythin and grabbed his hand, threading their fingers together. “So I guess that settles it then…” 

Naythin took in a slow deep breath before letting it out the same way. “Yeah...looks like we’re going into that damned forest. God, I hate camping.” Naythin hadn't spent the night in a tent or in the woods for that matter since his family had been attacked. Even after he was with the pack, he avoided it at all costs. It wasn’t even a _let’s see what happens if_ thing. Nope. He’d avoided it totally. 

“Well, yeah, there’s that but...that’s not really what I was talkin’ about. I was gonna say that I guess that settles it, we’re havin’ _Last night on Earth_ sex tonight.” Dean shrugged a shoulder. 

“Last night on Earth? That’s a tad dramatic don’ ya think? I have no intention of dying tomorrow.” _You’re not dying either if I have anything to say about it._ Taking his hand from Dean’s, Naythin wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist. 

Dean frowned thoughtfully and gave a slight one shouldered shrug. “Maybe. But, I still think we should, y’know, just to be on the safe side.” He looked over at Naythin as he wrapped his arm around his waist in turn. “Unless yer opposed to y’know...multiple orgasms…that kind of thing.” 

Naythin chuckled softly as he leaned into Dean. “No. Not opposed to multiple orgasms.” Leaning in, Naythin gently pressed his lips to Dean’s temple. Local culture be damned. 

The corner of Dean’s lips quirked upward into a lopsided smile at the kiss to his temple. “I wanna get somethin’ for Ar, then we can find somethin’ to eat around here,” he murmured, turning his head to look at Naythin with raised brows that all but asked if he was agreeable to that. 

Nodding slowly, Naythin pulled Dean in tight against his side. “Get her something in Jade. Bet we could find a wolf if we looked hard enough.” The thought of food had his stomach rumbling loudly. It had been at least 24 hours since he’d eaten anything. “God yes, food sounds great.” He put his free hand over his stomach to try and quiet the beast. 

Dean nodded to Naythin’s suggestion. Something in Jade. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. They weren’t too far from the market really a couple miles maybe. They could easily walk it, and it would give both their beasts a chance to settle back down. He couldn’t help but hear Naythin’s stomach and steered them toward one of the outside venders he’d seen along their walks earlier as they reentered the market area. “I figured we could get a snack and maybe somethin’ to drink. I saw some people buying something that looked a lot like fried wontons at one of these earlier. I know it’s Japan and not China, but it could still be somethin’ close,” he mused with a shrug. 

Naythin nodded as he walked next to Dean. “The hotels got room service. We can always have something sent up to the room when we’re done scaring the rest of the guests away.” He didn’t try to hide the smirk that curved one corner of his lips. You didn’t have to be a Lycan or even that observant to not notice the stares or not hear the hushed whispers as they walked down the sidewalk. 

“I told you, I’ll eat ‘em if you want me to,” Dean responded with a dismissive shrug. “I wonder if we could _buy_ Japan,” he mused with a chuckle. Well, it was a thought. 

“No...we can’t buy Japan. The pack doesn’t have that much money.” Naythin let his wolf out a little, testing the air. He knew there were other packs in Europe but he’d never thought about any being in Japan. 

Dean looked over at Naythin from the corner of his eye an obvious and wide smirk curving his lips. “You realize that was a joke, right?” He chuckled and stopped them at the vendor. Shit. Everything on the menu was written in Japanese. Okay, next order of business, right after he memorized the damn exorcism, was to learn Japanese. 

“What? Oh yeah...sure. I knew that.” Naythin turned his attention to the vendors cart. It took Naythin a minute to find what looked like wontons. Pointing to the container, Naythin smiled at the elderly woman. “Two please.” He held up two fingers as his smile widened to the point that the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkled when she nodded and started filling two cardboard take out boats. 

Dean had to admit it, he was impressed. How in the hell Naythin had managed to figure that shit out was beyond him. Yep, he’d be lost here without Naythin. That thought led to others that Dean shook off as quickly as he possibly could. He blinked a couple times to clear away the sting of tears that had wanted to form the second his mind headed down that road. Naythin would be fine. Just like with Sammy, he’d make sure Naythin was alright, no matter what he had to do in order to insure it. 

After Naythin paid, he took the two containers from the woman one at a time setting them on the small shelf at the end of the cart. Picking up two bottles of water, Naythin turned to hand one to Dean only to come to a grinding halt from the look on his face. “Hey...Dean...baby, what’s wrong? What is it?” Naythin quickly shoved the two bottles in the pocket of his jacket and stacked the two containers of food one on top of the other. Taking his free hand, he put it on the small of Dean’s back as he stepped in close to his side and steered Dean away from the cart to a small table set back from the sidewalk. 

Dean drew in a deep breath through his nose and released it the same way as he shook his head. “Nothin’, just...ghosts...of the past, that’s all. I’m okay.” He offered Naythin a smile and hoped like hell it looked real. He was okay. Now. He just couldn’t let himself think those kinds of thoughts. Not now, not ever. 

Naythin pulled his chair closer to Dean as he set the food on the table and took the bottles of water from the pocket of his jacket. Sitting in the chair, Naythin turned his back to the street to block Dean from anyone that might walk by. Tilting his head to the side, Naythin took Dean’s hand in his. “You sure yer alright? Don’ BS me, okay?” 

Dean nodded and gave Naythin’s hand a squeeze. “I’m okay,” he smiled rather fakely, but hey the effort was there. “I just...I dunno what I’d do without you, that’s all.” This time the smile was real, and filled with love, despite the bit of sadness mixed in with it. 

“We’re gonna be fine...all of us. Even that dipshit boyfriend of yer Gumby Girl.” Naythin gave Dean’s hand a squeeze as he put his free hand on Dean’s thigh. 

Dean nodded despite not quite believing Naythin. “Yeah, yeah we are.” _I’m not gonna let anything happen to you._ “So uh, what are those things anyway?” He inquired with a nod toward the wonton looking things. Yep, he was changing the subject and he didn’t care. 

Naythin sighed when Dean changed the subject. He knew better than to push so he took his hand from Dean’s thigh and pushed one of the containers over toward him. “They’re similar to wontons but have a thicker dough. They’re pretty good…and cheap. All this...four bucks.” He was reluctant to let go of Dean’s hand, not like he needed two hands to eat or anything. For some reason, Naythin just needed to keep some kind of contact with Dean. 

Dean’s brows rose at the price of the food and drink and had to admit to being impressed. Damn. They needed one of these back home. He could see it now, everyone on the security team would be gaining weight like crazy. He huffed in amusement at that thought. “I was just thinkin’ for the price, we need one’a these back home but if we did, everyone on the security team would be getting fat before we knew it.” He hooked one of his legs around Naythin’s. “Now you can eat with both hands free. Don’t worry, I know. I feel the same way,” he murmured, giving a slight nod to his words. 

Naythin gave Dean’s hand one last light squeeze before slowly pulling his free and started eating. He’d gone through half his food before coming up for air. He reached for his bottle of water before twisting the top off and taking a long pull. Setting the bottle on the table, Naythin looked up and down the sidewalk making a point to make eye contact with each person that did the same with him. Each time, the locals were the ones to look away first. No way in Hell was he going to back down from any of these people. 

“You...had a kid,” Dean cringed a little, “Did uh, did you ever see Alice in Wonderland? I never did, at least not the Disney version, the only one I ever saw was the porno so…” He shrugged. 

Naythin nodded slowly as he swallowed the mouthful of food. Reaching for his water bottle he took a quick drink to wash it down. “I had a daughter. Disney princesses were a permanent fixture in our house.” Naythin smiled as the image of Bree’s room flashed in his mind’s eye. They should have bought stock in Disney with everything that kid had. “So yeah, I’ve seen Alice in Wonderland.” Naythin reached for a napkin from the small container on the table. He wiped his mouth and hands before leaning his forearms on the table. “They made a porno from Alice in Wonderland?” 

Dean chewed his food slowly, which was beyond odd for him, as he listened to Naythin speak. When he was asked about the porno, Dean smirked and reached for his own water bottle and unscrewed the cap as he nodded. “They’ve made one for all the Disney Princesses,” he affirmed. “So, in Alice in Wonderland, how did Alice get out of the wormhole?” Dean’s eyes narrowed and he braced his forearms on the edge of the table as he waited for Naythin’s answer. 

“Rabbit hole, dude. Rabbit hole. Anyway, she uh...she stood up to the queen of hearts at a trial of sorts. Called ‘em out for what they were...just a deck of cards.” Using his fork, Naythin stabbed half a wonton and popped it into his mouth. 

Dean looked rather defeatedly at Naythin, his jaw slack. “That’s it? That’s the best Walt’s got, that she stood up to a deck of cards?” He shook his head as he turned his attention back to his food. “Wow. Talk about a let down,” he mumbled as he slowly shook his head. 

“It’s a metaphor, Dean. Stand up for what you believe in and don’t let people bully you. That’s what Ash an’ I told Bree it meant anyway. She’d get teased a lot because of her red hair.” Naythin shrugged as he reached for his bottle of water taking a long pull before setting it back on the table. 

“Yeah, I’ll keep that in mind while we’re in the forest tomorrow,” Dean mumbled half under his breath as he picked at the remains of his food. It was mostly gone except for a few crumbs and those are what he picked at thoughtfully. Well, Disney was no help, he’d obviously have to do some more research later on when they got back to their room. 

Finishing the last of his food, Naythin drained his water bottle on one long pull. Picking up Dean’s empty food container, he stood up to throw them away in a nearby trash can. Walking up behind Dean, Naythin leaned over pressing the side of his head against Dean’s, his warm breath ghosting across Dean’s ear.. “Come on. Let’s go spoil Arie an’ head back to the hotel.” 

Dean nodded and reached for his water as he pulled to his feet. He turned around as he lifted the bottle to his lips, taking a long pull before lowering it. Nope, still not finished. They’d come across a trash can along the way he was sure. He wrapped the arm of his free hand around Naythin’s waist and pulled him in close as they started to walk. 

Naythin kept his arm tight around Dean’s waist as they walked toward the market area. That same feeling of not wanting Dean to get very far away from him came roaring back. His wolf was up and alert. Thankfully, the mangy mutt wasn’t pacing anymore but he still wasn’t relaxed either. For being almost noon, the streets were packed with locals and tourists alike. Naythin had picked up French, German and more than a few Americans in the crowd...all very human. Japan was a huge country and he wasn’t sure exactly how to go about finding any packs...if there were any. They might be able to help. 

Dean was lost in his own thoughts as they walked, his mind going over everything his Dad had ever taught him about the supernatural. How to kill, how to keep from _being_ killed, what to look for, and not once in any of it had John Winchester touched on wormholes. Sonofabitch! Dean noticed the water bottle he was carrying as if he’d never seen it before and quickly drained its contents before tossing it into a trash can as they passed it. He looked around them and it took him a minute to remember what it was they were supposed to be doing. Oh right, the present for Ar. He drew in a deep breath through his nose and let it out slowly. Okay, Winchester, now is not the time to panic. “You see anything? I mean, a place that might sell jade.” 

Naythin ran his hand up and down Dean’s side as he looked over at him. He could sense his nervousness and fear. One thing the bond between them did was let the other feel its mates feelings. _Mate_ One thing Naythin never thought he’d ever have...again. “I think there’s a place just up ahead.” 

Dean gave a curt nod. “Awesome.” The crowd was starting to get to him and he’d be glad to be back in their room where they could relax...somewhat. He wanted to write Arie a note when they got back, that they could stick in with the shipment of things he’d purchased, in case… He also needed to look for anything on Sam’s computer about wormholes. Or try to do some research himself. He figured he could do both of those as soon as they arrived at the hotel. Then they could eat and spend the rest of the night together, between the sheets. 

Sure enough, three shops down, they came upon a small jewelry store that specialized in hand carved jade. Reluctantly, Naythin took his arm from around Dean’s waist as they approached the glass counter. An elderly woman approached with a wide smile on her face. 

“What can I do for you gentlemen?” 

Dean was nearly tempted to forget that whole being nice and respectful thing and keep his arm around Naythin as they entered the shop, but he didn’t. He crossed over to the glass case with Naythin at his side and began looking through the items laid out on display, He glanced up from the glass case to smile at the woman as she came over before looking back down. “You wouldn’t have anything in the form of a wolf would you?” He inquired, lifting his head again, “My wife, uh, she _collects_ wolves.” 

“Hai...come this way.” The woman waved the two men to follow her down the length of the cabinet. Sliding the back panel to the side, she reached in taking out a necklace with a small jade wolf carving hanging from it. “This Okami...fierce protector. Your wife must be a very wise woman to collect such a creature.” She looked up at both men, making eye contact with each of them before holding the necklace out to Dean. 

Dean smiled wide and he chuckled softly, almost to himself at the woman saying that Arie was a wise woman for collecting wolves. _Lady, you don’t know the half of it._ He nodded to what she said. “Oh yeah, she’s definitely wise, she picked me right?” He laughed and winked at the woman before turning his attention to the necklace she held out to him. Taking it in his hand, he tried to picture it on Arie and couldn’t help but grin at the thought. He looked over at Naythin and lifted both brows in unison. “Whadda ya think? Y’think she’ll like it?” 

Naythin stayed close to Dean’s side. There was _something_ about the woman that had Naythin staring at her. The way she made direct eye contact with them just seemed...off. Naythin was pulled from his thoughts when Dean held the necklace out to him. The wolf was sitting with its head thrown back as if it were howling. “Yeah...yeah. I’m sure she’d love it.” 

The woman smiled and waved her hand at Dean as she ducked her head when he winked at her. “You make trouble for your wife.” She watched the two men closely, her eyes sparkling as Dean admired the necklace. 

“Awesome,” Dean grinned and turned his attention from Naythin back to the woman. Although he didn’t miss the strange look on Naythin’s face, like he was trying to size up the poor old woman. Okay, that’s a little weird. Cujo didn’t seem to have his feathers ruffled, he was just sitting there, straight and tall. He mentally shrugged it off for the time being, he’d ask Naythin about it later. “I’ll take it. Oh and uh, do you maybe have earrings to match? I uh, I kinda went crazy in the Godzilla buying department so I wanna make sure I’m not sleeping on the couch later,” he explained with a slightly sheepish lopsided smile. 

With a nod, the woman reached to one side in the same case pulling out a pair of earrings in the shape of small tear drops. “These here. Your wife will like them very much and will keep you out of the den...dog house.” 

Dean’s smile widened as he nodded. “Those are great. I’ll take them too.” He didn’t move away from the glass case instead he kept looking at the contents, pouring over what was inside. He wasn’t completely sure what he was even looking for, he just knew he’d know it when he found it, _if_ he found it. 

Naythin nodded as he looked at the earrings the woman held out. Arie would really like them, Dean was definitely doing good in the ass kissing department. He couldn’t get past the weird feeling the old woman gave him. Naythin leaned against the counter keeping one eye on the woman and one eye on Dean. 

And then he found it. Dean looked up from the case and toward where the woman had gone to no doubt package the jewelry. He kept an eye out for the woman and once she had finished with the necklace and earrings, he motioned her over. “Uh, I’d like that too, please,” he whispered, glancing Naythin’s way without looking like he was glancing Naythin’s way. “Could you wrap it up, um...quickly? I want it to be a surprise.” 

Glancing toward the other man, the woman nodded curtly as she removed the item from the case keeping it tucked in the sleeve of her shirt as she walked back to the cash register to wrap it along with the rest of the man’s purchases. 

Standing to his full height, no longer bent over the display, Dean walked over to where Naythin stood and smiled, letting his hand brush up against Naythin’s as he passed by heading toward the register. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out his wallet as he waited for the woman to ring everything up. “Do you do engravings here?” He inquired with a lift of his brows. 

“Hai. Yes. My son...he does them.” She smiled up at Dean glancing down the length of the counter toward Naythin and back to Dean. “You have more than one meito...my English not so good.” She thought for a moment, her forehead creased as she tried to find the right word. “Meito...mate. Hai. Yes, your wife and…” Angling her head toward Naythin, a slow smile curved the corners of her lips. 

Dean’s eyes widened and he searched the woman’s eyes for a moment rather than answering, letting his wolf out just enough for her to see his eyes change for all of a second on the off chance he was horribly wrong. He nodded finally, and smiled wide. Cujo was still just sitting there, straight and tall like some pure bred show dog at the kennel club. “Yeah, I mean, yes, I do.”

Nodding slowly, the woman smiled. Her eyes widening briefly when she saw Dean’s eyes change. “I may be an old woman but…” She shrugged one shoulder. “I know things.” Lifting her hand, she tapped the side of her nose. “Not everything is as it appears.” Closing her eyes slowly, she opened them again exposing the golden yellow eyes of a wolf. 

Dean’s grin remained, the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkling. “Hey, baby,” he called without taking his eyes off the old woman’s. “Looks like we’ve got Japanese cousins.” 

Naythin’s head snapped up when Dean called out to him. His eyes narrowed as he looked from Dean to the old woman and back again. _I knew there was something not right about her._ Making his way back to Dean’s side, Naythin let his wolf out, not surprised at all when the damn thing just sat there looking at him with a content look on its face. “I was wondering if there were packs in Japan. Guess so.” Naythin lowered his eyes as he ducked his head a little to the side. 

“Not many left here in Japan. Most of the young leave for the U.S. as soon as they are old enough.” Looking from Naythin to Dean, the woman tilted her head to one side as she looked into Dean’s eyes. “You are Alpha of your pack are you not?” 

Dean nodded. “Yes, ma’am,” he confirmed, “My wife and I are our pack’s Alpha pair. Guess there was a two for one special,” he grinned wide and chuckled softly as he wagged his eyebrows. “I always said our pack was smart.” He glanced at Naythin and noted the submissive gesture and it had him reaching for Naythin’s hand, holding it tight within his own. “By the way, how did you know?” 

The woman made a “tsk” sound with her tongue as she waved her hand dismissively. “I am old... I know things.” She winked at Dean as she watched him take Naythin’s hand. “You are very protective of him as he is of you. He does not trust me...I do not take offense. He is wise not to trust strange wolves in a land he is not familiar with.” Standing tall, the woman sighed. “There is a bond between you that I have only seen with true meito...mates. It is, as you say...fate. Some are to be together regardless of their differences or lack of.” 

Dean looked at Naythin and wasn’t all that happy with how quiet he’d become. His forehead creased and his brows knitted softly with concern before he forced himself to look back at the woman. “Uh, about the thing that I just picked out, if I write down what I want engraved, how soon can your son have it done?”

“He will be here within the hour. I will have him put a rush on it. If you like, I can have it delivered to your hotel or you can pick it up later say in a couple hours?” 

“Oh yeah, that’d be great I’d really like to have it back tonight. Um...can I ask you something…? The Forest, how dangerous is it? I mean, I’ve done research, I know what the websites all say but I also know how wrong a website can be.”

Any hint of amusement that might have been in the woman’s eyes left as soon as Dean mentioned the forest. Her normally soft brown eyes, turned dark and stormy. Raising her hand, she jabbed her finger at Dean’s chest. “It is a very bad place. Do _not_ go there. People go there to die...nothing else.” Waving her hand, she let off a string of Japanese so fast even the most fluent of translators would have had a hard time keeping up with. “Why you ask about the forest, hmm?” She looked from Dean to Naythin and back again. 

“A friend of...the pack is missing. The last place she was seen was near the Wind Cave. That was over a week ago. We need to find her. She has a son back in the states.” Naythin gripped Dean’s hand hard as he glance up at the woman and quickly looked away. Alpha didn’t even begin to cover how dominant the woman was.

“Ma’am, I understand that the place is full of angry spirits. That part doesn’t bother me, what does are the wormholes, the areas where people just vanish. I’ve seen pictures of what comes back out of those...whatever they are. I don’t think even the biggest Lycan known can tackle somethin’ like that.” Dean hated being so direct, and so honest to a complete stranger, but if it would save Naythin, then he’d do it a hundred times over. 

“Angry spirits are the least of your worries. The places you speak of...the...wormholes you call them. They are…” She looked down at the counter as she tried to find the word in English. “They are...in between places. Not living or dead...in between. Very bad places. If that is where your friend is…” 

A muscle rolled in Dean’s jaw as he ground his molars and nodded to the woman. “Trust me, we’re not lookin’ to get sucked down a wormhole or wherever. I told her son I’d look for her. If I can’t find her in the forest, I’m done, I’m out. But...the kid has no one else, it’s just him and his Mom, y’know?” 

The old woman sighed and started mumbling under her breath in Japanese as she turned her back on the two men. Pulling open a drawer, she rummaged around for a minute before turning back to Dean and Naythin. “Hold out your hand...both of you. The one closest to your hearts. Come on! I don’t have all day. I’m old.” 

Dean looked at Naythin with uncertainty in his eyes before looking back at the old woman. As a Hunter he would have _never_ done such a thing, but he wasn’t a Hunter anymore, not really. He was a Lycan, and so was she. He slowly put his wallet away inside his jacket pocket then returned his full attention to the woman and found himself having to bite the inside of his cheek to not laugh at the woman’s snark. He had to clear his throat a couple of times before he finally trusted himself not to burst out laughing. Lifting his left hand, he held it out to her. _Please make this have been a good idea, Cas. Cas, are you watching?_

With a huff, the woman stepped to the side so she was standing between their outstretched hands. Raising her left hand, she held it over Dean’s as she closed her eyes and said a short prayer in Japanese. When she was finished, she dropped a small round charm in the palm of Dean’s hand. Opening one eye, she looked at Dean. “Don’t move.” She murmured sternly as she repeated the same prayer and dropped an identical charm in Naythin’s palm. Lifting both her hands, she slowly closed their fingers around the charm giving each of their hands a quick squeeze. “These are Omamori...protection charms against evil. They are called...yaku-yoke. If you insist on going into the forest, they will help you. Always keep them with you from this moment until you leave Japan. Do _not_ throw them away. Very disrespectful. Understand?” 

Dean’s forehead creased and he looked down at his closed hand, wanting nothing more than to open it and have a look at the charm. He couldn’t believe that they could be something he didn’t already have. When the women said not to throw them away, his eyes snapped up to meet hers and he quickly nodded. _Are you kidding? Hunter here. I’m not thowin’ this thing away. If it protects like you say I’m takin’ this thing home to Bobby._ “I understand,” he confirmed, “Thank you.” 

“Hello, Sobo,” Hannah greeted as she walked out of the shadows of the back of the store. Hannah looked over at Dean and Naythin and smiled. “Castiel sent me to watch over you both.” 

Looking up at the young woman, Sobo smiled wide as she walked around the counter to the angel and hugged her. “Hannah! So good to see you. It has been too long.” Looking at the two men, she arched a grey eyebrow. “You know these two pups?” 

Naythin nearly jumped out of his skin when the female angel walked up to the counter. His wolf jumped up and slammed into him so hard, he staggered against the counter. Cas sent her? Great. Glancing up at the ceiling, Naythin rolled his eyes as he tried to calm his wolf. _Thanks for the heads up._ The fact that the old woman _knew_ the angel had his eyebrows raising into his forehead. That was interesting. 

Dean barely even flinched at the sound of Hannah’s voice, and neither did his wolf. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. In fact, Cujo simply yawned and laid down. Well, alright then. That had him blinking with surprise a little. 

Hannah returned Sobo’s hug and held her hand between her own for a moment as she nodded to Sobo’s comment that it had been too long. “How have you been? You look well.” She glanced over at Dean and Naythin from the corner of her eye as a smirk toyed at the corner of her lips. “The Alpha belongs to Castiel,” Hannah confirmed with a sage nod.

Dean’s forehead creased and his brows bunched together. “Excuse me? I _belong_ to Castiel?” He responded with a quirk of one brow as he gave his head a slight shake. 

Sobo huffed as she eyed Hannah. “I am old and fat. I thought angels could not lie.” Looking over at Dean, her eyebrows rose slowly as she nodded. “Interesting. Very interesting. I knew there was something special about you, young Winchester. Oh, do not look so surprised. When two male wolves come to town unannounced it is the packs duty to inform its Alpha and my duty to find out who they are, as well. As I said...I am old...I know things.” Turning to Naythin, Sobo narrowed her eyes at him. “You...there is something peculiar about you. I can’t put my finger on it...yet.” 

Again, Dean had to bite his tongue to not crack up laughing. Oh he liked this old gal. She had spunk times ten. When she knew his name however, Dean’s eyes widened and he started to tense, taking a protective step in front of Naythin. He started to relax only to stiffen again when the woman addressed Naythin and he took a _large_ protective step completely in front of Naythin. Now Cujo was up. _About damn time lazy ass mutt._

Hannah smiled and even chuckled a little at Sobo’s reprimand. Her eyes darted between the two Lycan men and Sobo. She didn’t have to be a Lycan or an angel to notice the way Dean seemed to suddenly fill half the room with the stance he had taken in front of Naythin. “Um, Sobo, Naythin is...special. Castiel saw it fit to…” she glanced over at Dean and could hear his wolf growling inside him. “Castiel saw fit to allow him to come back...from...Heaven, to be with Dean.” Not a lie, just left a few things out, things that didn’t really matter. Things that were between Castiel, Naythin and Dean. No one else needed to know. Castiel had taught her that. Humans, and even Lycans sometimes frowned on too much information. 

Sobo wasn’t shocked by Dean’s stance or the way his wolf was suddenly as alert as it was. “Special…” She let the single word hang in the air as she looked past Dean’s shoulder to Naythin. “Huh…” Turning to Hannah, Sobo smiled as she pointed to her. “So you are here to make sure these two come out of the forest? You may be an angel Hannah but there are things out there that not even an angel can’t stop.” 

Naythin stiffened when the old woman suddenly turned on him. He wasn’t even sure what she was talking about until Hannah spoke up. Special was one way to put it. He kept his hand in Dean’s as Dean stepped in front of him blocking him from Sobo’s view as much as possible anyway. Every time the woman looked at him, it felt like she could see right through him...to both of him. The sooner they left the happier he’d be. Hell, he’d be ecstatic just to get back on the Herc and leave...now. Why he ever wanted to find a pack in Japan was beyond him. 

“You mean the wormholes?” Dean interrupted Sobo and Hannah. “You mean she can’t save us from the wormholes, right? Can what you gave us? And if it can’t, what can?” 

Hannah looked from Dean to Sobo with an apologetic smile. “He was a Hunter,” Hannah murmured softly, as if that explained everything. 

“A hunter? Well, that is interesting.” Sobo gently tapped Hannah on the arm as she glared half heartedly at her. “You’ve been keeping secrets, my dear. Shame on you.” Looking over to Naythin, Sobo jutted her chin at him. “What of this one? Was he a hunter too?” She ignored Dean’s questions for the moment. Sobo was more interested in finding out why she could sense more than one person within Naythin. 

Swallowing hard, Naythin glanced quickly at Sobo before diverting his eyes. “No. My family was attacked. My wife an’ daughter were killed. I was bitten. The former Alpha of our pack took me in.”

“Lucian Saint Ryan,” Hannah supplied for Sobo. “He was the one who bit Dean’s wife and changed her. Naythin there bit Dean to save his life. We were beyond grateful.” 

Dean took a step forward. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second here, _we_ were grateful? Were you there with Naythin while I was bleeding out on the ground, huh?” 

Hannah sighed heavily and lowered her eyes to the floor. “No. But Castiel is your angel, he…”

“Yeah, I know, he was too busy being the sheriff of Heaven,” Dean interrupted, his brows knitted and forehead deeply creased, his eyes narrowed into angry slits. “Which means your _we_ is bullshit!” 

“ENOUGH!” Sobo growled. Her normally friendly features morphed into a deep scowl. Her eyes flashed a brilliant golden yellow as she snapped her jaws in Dean’s direction. “You are a guest in my country. Not to mention _my_ territory. I will not tolerate such disrespect and insolence from anyone.” Taking a deep breath, her nostrils flared as she exhaled in a rush. Turning to Hannah, her frown deepened. “Did you say Lucian Saint Ryan? _Thee_ Lucian Saint Ryan?” Turning her back to the group, Sobo pulled out a stool and sat down. “The one that bit me...he was sired by Lucian. All Lycans are.” 

Hannah looked at the floor as Dean yelled at her, but she didn’t argue simply waited for his anger to ease. Before that could happen Sobo put a rather jarring stop to it all. Hannah’s eyes lifted from the floor and she glanced over at Dean briefly before looking back at Sobo and nodding. “Yes, thee Lucian Saint Ryan. Naythin was bitten by one of the first bloodline so when he bit Dean, he received the same. Lucian believes that the reason Dean is as remarkable as he is, is due to both the purity of the virus he received and due to all the times that Castiel healed Dean.” 

Dean was close to shifting when he forced himself to stop. His breaths came in hard pants and he had to close his eyes so that he could somehow ground himself, not to mention hide the fact that his eyes were swirling white. This wasn’t his territory. This wasn’t his homeland, he had to keep his composure. Something he hadn’t had to do since being turned. 

Naythin could feel Dean tense even through all their clothes. Slowly and carefully, he moved so he was standing between the old woman and Dean. Naythin slid both hands under Dean’s t-shirt so he could get skin on skin contact. “Hey...it’s okay. Calm down.” Naythin whispered as he moved his hands to the small of Dean’s back pressing Dean firmly against Naythin. “You don’ wanna do this. Not here. Not now.” 

Dean nodded his complete agreement. “I know, I know.” He continued to nod even as he spoke. He slowly blew out a breath and leaned into Naythin, slipping his own hands into Naythin’s jacket and under his shirts so he was touching Naythin’s skin. “I’m okay. I’m okay. She just...I heard you crying that day and it just...they weren’t even there…” He had to stop talking about it, it was just upsetting him all over again. He ground his molars together and dipped his head, turning it toward Naythin, burying his face against Naythin’s neck. 

“I know, baby. I know.” Naythin pulled Dean as tight to him as he could. Glancing toward Hannah, Naythin let his wolf out, his eyes glowing a bright electric blue. He didn’t growl or show any fang out of respect for Sobo but the flash of his eyes was enough to let Hannah know that she’d really screwed up. Sliding his hand up Dean’s back, Naythin looked over at Sobo. “My apologies. It’s a...it’s not something we talk about back home.” 

Dean drew in a deep breath and slowly lifted his head. “No, it’s my...I’m the one that offended…” He slowly took a half step to the side so that he could see Sobo. “ _My_ apologies, ma’am. I’m protective, like you said and...Naythin’s right, we don’t talk about that day at home.” He bowed his head slightly before stepping back into Naythin and closing his eyes, tucking himself in tight against Naythin’s body; it helped to sooth his wolf and to make Cujo stop seeing Hannah as his next meal. 

Sobo watched the two men closely. Taking in the way they sought each other out especially the one called Naythin. That one interested Sobo greatly. It was common knowledge among Lycans that skin on skin contact helped to calm one another in times of stress but the way the two clung to each other was anything but common. Her eyebrows rose as Dean said his own apology and that impressed her very much. A true Alpha that one. As Dean turned back to Naythin, Sobo turned her attention to Hannah. “What do you mean Lucian _believes_? If he is no longer Alpha then he must be dead. How can he have any say in what goes on?”

Hannah nodded then turned her eyes to Dean and nodded toward him before looking back at Sobo. “Dean, he asked Castiel to venture into Purgatory and bring back Lucian for his wife to have her chance to tell him all that she never had the chance to. Castiel did this for his Charge, and it was then that they all spoke of Dean’s uniqueness.” 

“She’s talking about Cujo isn’t she?” Dean inquired with annoyance and a roll of his eyes. He didn’t need to actually ask Naythin, he could hear the angel just fine. 

“You mean his eyes? I saw them...they are not Lycan eyes. I’ve never seen eyes like that on any wolf.” Turning to Hannah, she pointed to Dean. “Is that his...what is the word...uniqueness?” 

Naythin tensed as Dean spoke. Tightening his arms around him, he dipped his head just enough so it was resting against the side of Dean’s. “Let it go.” 

Hannah smiled wide. “Oh no, his eyes are only the beginning. Lucian believes that Dean got his eyes from Castiel. I guess you would say that Dean is part Lycan and part angel,” she chuckled softly. “He’s the biggest Lycan…” she let her words trail off and looked toward Dean and Naythin. “Naythin, how big is Dean?”

Dean couldn’t seem to suppress the snicker that left him, but thankfully he had his face pressed tight enough to Naythin’s neck as to block the sound, or at least most of it. 

Naythin dug his fingers into Dean’s back when he snickered. _Funny. Keep it up and I’ll tell her._ Lifting his head, Naythin pulled one arm from around Dean’s back as he looked from Sobo to Hannah and back again. “In his wolf form he’s about...this tall at the shoulders.” Naythin held his hand out to roughly the height of a large Shetland pony. “In his battle form he’s well over seven feet tall...probably really close to eight feet. He’s stronger, faster and heals faster than any other Lycan. He uh...he can also heal others.” 

“He…” Sobo looked from Dean to Hannah. Her eyes wide as she tried to process what Naythin was telling her. “He can...heal?” 

Dean cleared his throat and took another second to compose himself before slowly pulling away from Naythin so he could step out from him and see Sobo. “Yes, ma’am, I can. It use to wipe me out before I got the hang of it. Now it depends on what I’m healing and how rested I am when I do it.” 

“We believe that came from Castiel,” Hannah added. “We have found that if Dean partakes of angel grace he can withstand silver bullets and even expel them from his body.” 

It was a good thing Sobo was already sitting down. Her eyes darted from Dean to Hannah to Naythin and back to Dean again. “Only an ancient such as myself can push bullets from the body.” 

Hannah hummed and shook her head. “So can he,” she confirmed, “Angels, can’t lie.” She held her hands up palms out. Turning her head she looked over at Naythin. “Tell her, Naythin. Sobo isn’t going to hurt either of you. Castiel and I have known her for a very long time now. She’s one of the good guys.” She winked at Sobo. 

Naythin kept one arm around Dean as he nodded to what the angel was saying. “She’s right. If Dean...drinks some angel grace before a fight the odds of him getting hurt are extremely slim. Right now, he’s all but immune to the effects of silver. It still burns his skin but he doesn’t get sick from it like I would if I did the same thing. I heal faster than a normal Lycan because I was bit by one of the originals but that’s about as far as it goes.” 

Hannah nodded to what Naythin said. “It’s true. Lucian believes that there is a lot about Dean that came from Castiel. His eyes have no middle ground, they go from their natural hue directly to his wolf’s white eyes.” She looked toward Dean and her brow furrowed. “Wait, I remember Castiel saying something about there being a slight middle ground but not when you are upset only when you are copulating, is that true?” 

Dean’s head fell to his chest on a heavy sigh. Ever want to be thoroughly embarrassed? Let an angel ask you about sex. Oh yeah. Works like a charm. 

Oh come on! Seriously? Naythin could feel the heat rise from his neck all the way to the tops of his ears. Copulating? Who says that? Oh, wait...angels apparently. How awesome. 

Sobo raised a hand to cover her mouth as she stared at Hannah. “Young lady! Do not speak of such things. It is...private and not for idle conversation.” 

Hannah’s eyes widened as she looked back at Sobo. “Oh. My apologies. I didn’t realize….” She looked back at Dean and Naythin. “I’m sorry. I didn’t. When Castiel said it, he was so matter of fact, I didn’t think…”

“Okay, it’s okay. Just...forget it,” Dean responded, still staring at the tips of his boots and wishing he could sink into the floorboards. 

“Castiel needs to keep his nose and eyes out of other people’s private business.” Naythin huffed as he glared at Hannah. It wasn’t her fault and Naythin knew it but sometimes the angels just pissed him off. 

Sobo nodded in agreement. “Naythin is correct. You do not speak of such things. Now...Young Winchester pick your head up off the floor. It is not how the Alpha of the most prolific pack in the United States acts.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Dean muttered as he lifted his head and squared his shoulders and tried not to think about the fact that Hannah had just told a complete stranger, Lycan or not, that his eyes change color during sex. Yeah, so not thinking about that. He looked over at Naythin and nodded to his words. “I think it’s the sheriff of Heaven thing. I mean, sure he showed up at weird times but at least he wasn’t watching me from the shadows...I don’t think.” Oh yeah, he and Castiel were going to have a sit down when they got home. 

The change in Dean’s eyes had only happened recently so Naythin wasn’t sure what had changed to cause it. Not like he was going to ask Dean about it in front of Sobo. No way this side of Hell was that going to happen. Not after she’d yelled at Hannah about it. Nope. It could wait until he and Dean were alone. The thought of Cas or some other angel playing Peeping Tom completely weirded Naythin out.


End file.
